El viaje: atrapado con su sonrisa
by catzerufDiox
Summary: La guerra se ha declarado, Harry intenta seguir su vida lo más normal posible, pero un rubio paracaidista termina compartiendo su hogar. Actualizado, sábado 8 de julio. La Fiesta: necesito una ducha fría.
1. Huída y Salvación: ¿Por qué?

**La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. **

**Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews **

Este capítulo se trata básicamente de Draco Malfoy fuera de Hogwarts, no nos preocupamos de Harry porque ya lo hemos visto bastante con sus tíos. Pero no teman, al final aparece el chico de las gafas. Nos quedó un poquito largo pero era necesario. Esperamos que disfruten el cap.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Huida y salvación:¡¿porqué tenía que terminar aquí?!**

Los cascos de los pura sangre avanzaban a paso ligero por los verdes terrenos de la mansión Malfoy. El viento jugaba con el follaje de los árboles, meciendo sus ramas suavemente, para luego viajar junto con el fresco aroma de la vegetación hasta los rostros de los jinetes, dejándoles disfrutar de su caricia a cambio de desordenarles el cabello. Disminuyeron el paso hasta llegar a un prado, en donde estaban lejos de cualquier árbol que pudiera dar guarida a algún espía.

La luz del ocaso se reflejaba en el brillante pelaje de los caballos. Uno de ellos dio un giro al detenerse, aumentando más el brillo, que en ese momento pareció fuego cayendo sobre su lomo azabache, dándole un aire mágico, como sacado de un cuento. Unos pasos más atrás, se detuvo el segundo caballo, tan grácil y estilizado como el primero, de un tono acaramelado que contrastaba con el verdor de su entorno.

En campo abierto el cielo era majestuoso, se aseguraba de dejar en claro que no tenía límites, ya que estaba cubierto de nubes alargadas que empequeñecían a medida que se alejaban. Se fusionaban con los tonos rojos y amarillos del atardecer, evitando así que las personas pudieran descubrir donde terminaban.

Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar contemplarlo, casi podía sentirse libre frente a ese espectáculo descarado y jactancioso que la naturaleza desplegaba con tanta facilidad. Le recordaba a sí mismo.

Respiró profundo para luego inclinarse sobre el animal, sus pálidas manos contrastaban dramáticamente con las mangas de su túnica negra y el pelaje aún más negro de Augusto, su caballo favorito, al cual acariciaba en ese momento. Ambos lucían demasiado perfectos como para ser reales.

Blaise Zabini lo observaba sonriendo, era agradable ver a Draco lejos de la realidad, lejos de las preocupaciones que los tenían a ambos sumergidos en una reprimida desesperación. Pero tuvo que interrumpir su ensueño porque se hacía tarde y era el único momento que tenían para hablar tranquilos.

- No puedo creer que la iniciación sea en dos semanas- dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo. No quería ver el cambio de expresión en la cara del rubio al tocar ese desagradable tema.

Malfoy dejó de acariciar al caballo por un segundo mientras se bajaba de éste, tomando el hilo de la conversación.

- Ya no podemos esperar más tiempo, lo único que nos queda es pedir a nuestros padres un poco más de plazo para prepararnos correctamente. A estas alturas no podremos hacer que cambien de parecer.

El plan de los chicos había sido negarse a ser mortífagos, hablar con sus padres y convencerlos poco a poco y sutilmente, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado la forma ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Aunque se habían animado varias veces, las noticias de que algunos de sus compañeros murieron o desaparecieron al hacerlo les había quitado el impulso y obligado a desarrollar una mejor forma para plantearle el tema a sus padres. Pero aún no la encontraban, de esta manera, aplazaron el momento hasta llegar a este punto en donde ya no había nada más que hacer.

- No estoy seguro de poder convencerlo de eso. Manejo la mayoría de los hechizos oscuros, he asistido a un centenar de reuniones y he estudiado los códigos desde que tengo uso de razón- se tendió en la fresca hierba- Sin contar que manejo a la perfección las maldiciones imperdonables y aunque aún me cuesta trabajo rechazar _imperius_ es suficiente para ser parte de las tropas de Voldemort.

Los chicos habían decidido llamarle por su nombre porque no se iban a someter a él llamándole AMO o cualquiera de esas formas rastreras que utilizaban sus padres al hablar de él.

- En la reunión del sábado pasado que hicieron en mi casa asistió Lestrange- Blaise miró a su compañero alzando las cejas- ¿lo conoces, has tenido el placer de pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche con él?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con desgano

- Cuando me saludó, me sonrió. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y el tic en uno de ellos se hizo más evidente- Draco rió mientras se apartaba de su caballo para recostarse sobre el césped junto al chico- fue espeluznante. Luego me saludó con un apretón largo rato y cuando al fin me soltó, pasó lentamente sus dedos entre los míos, casi como haciéndome cariño mientras me miraba con cara de _"quisiera desvestirte y chuparte la carne entrepiernosa" - _Draco comenzó a carcajearse- Sin contar que tenía la varita empuñada y lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

- Si, lo sé. Siempre saluda así, pero solo con los de nuestra edad. A los viejos solamente les sonríe con un breve apretón de manos- al decir esto hizo una mueca de desprecio- La primera vez que lo vi fué el año pasado, casi vomito. Y como si su apretón de manos no fuera suficiente me besó cerca de la oreja. Quedé helado y solo sentí que mi padre me tomó por los hombros y me alejó de él.

Blaise no pudo evitar reírse, casi podía ver al estirado y siempre bien cuidado de su amigo acostumbrado a rechazar todo lo que no le agradaba, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle nada. Un gran esfuerzo sin duda. Un golpe rápido pero certero fue el que lo dejó callado. Draco siguió tan tranquilo como hasta ahora:

- Cuando pasó hacia el salón, mi padre me dijo que él era el estratega más experimentado y calificado de todos. Además pertenecía al círculo más cercano de Voldemort. En pocas palabras, era intocable. Por eso me recomendó mantenerme alejado de él para no pasar malos ratos.

Estuve toda la noche pendiente de lo que hacía para mantenerme en el lugar contrario. Cuando no tenía su vista puesta sobre mí, entraba en una especie de trance y...

- ¿Murmuraba?- le preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa recordando el comportamiento ridículo del señor Lestrange.

- ¿También lo notaste?

- ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?, estuvo casi toda la reunión en un rincón mirando hacia todos lados y cuando cualquier bicho aparecía le lanzaba una maldición. Lo más extraño es que nadie parecía inmutarse por el ruido de los bichos al explotar.

- Están acostumbrados. Lo que me parece alarmante es que confíen en que ninguna de esas maldiciones le caerá a ellos por error....-miró hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta- Pensándolo mejor, no creo que les importe. La mayoría tiene las tejas sueltas, no me extrañaría que disfrutaran los cruciatus. _Ay Amo, hazme un cruciatus, te lo imploro!!!- _dijo melosamenteDraco mientras se contoneaba en el piso, provocando un estallido de risa en Blaise.

- Te imaginas: si a Voldemort se le antoja premiar a Lestrange, Yo podría ser ese premio- agregó Malfoy- Y lo peor de todo es que mi padre aceptaría.

Ante este último comentario, Blaise dejó de reír y mirando al rubio dijo:

- Tenemos que salir de esto.

"""""""""""""""

La mansión Malfoy se erguía imponente y majestuosa en los extensos terrenos que habían pertenecido a la familia durante siglos. El día se había ido, dando paso a la luz azulina de la noche. El ambiente estaba más claro de lo normal por el efecto que provocaba la brillante y redonda luna... era noche de hombres lobos. Frente a la entrada principal se encontraban dos figuras elegantemente vestidas conversando muy diplomáticamente. Una de ellas tenía un cuerpo robusto y alto, movía sus manos firme y enérgicamente para remarcar sus palabras. El cabello era castaño, canoso y corto. Los rasgos angulosos, marcados por una quijada ancha, algo cuadrada. La tez blanca, medianamente tostada y ojos castaños, brillantes y vivos. La frente estaba arrugada y entre las espesas cejas una profunda marca del ceño le daba apariencia estricta, temible.

El otro hombre era rubio, de un rubio platinado largo y liso. Un cabello que podría haber sido muy angelical de no ser por la vestimenta negra y los rasgos afilados del rostro que describían una persona siniestra y oscura. Los ojos grises tenían una fuerza propia, eran intensos e inteligentes, en ocasiones una mirada de ellos era suficiente para hacer temblar al enemigo.

Los dos hombres esperaban a sus hijos que llegarían de un momento a otro.

Después de escuchar el galope de los caballos que traían a los jóvenes, comenzaron a bajar la ancha escalera hacia los jardines.

- Te he enseñado a ser puntual- dijo Lucius a Draco dirigiéndole una mirada no muy severa- llegan cinco minutos tarde.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del caballo

- Déjalos Lucius, es bueno que se distraigan un poco, aún son jóvenes.

Blaise entregó las riendas de su caballo a un elfo que se encargaría de llevarlo al establo. A diferencia de su padre, Blaise tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos más que castaños eran rojizos y alegres, aunque solo cuando estaban en confianza. Una persona que no lo conociera los encontraría agresivos, feroces tal vez.

Un coche tirado por otros dos caballos, pulcramente peinados, se acercaba para llevarlos hasta la salida.

- Es hora de que nos vayamos- diciendo esto el padre de Blaise se acercó a Draco para apretar su mano, luego hizo lo mismo con Lucius, quien le respondió cortésmente.

- Es un gusto hablar contigo George, espero que nos veamos la semana que viene- dijo mientras se acercaba a Blaise para despedirse.

- Chao Draco- el joven le sonrió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, para recordarle que tenían una misión.

- Adiós, cuídate- Draco no pudo evitar pensar que quizás esta sería la última vez que lo vería, pero ocultó perfectamente su temor bajo una amable sonrisa.

El coche se alejó rápidamente dejando a padre e hijo solos en la entrada de la mansión. Cuando otro elfo se disponía a tomar las riendas del caballo y Lucius se giraba para entrar en la fastuosa casa Draco dijo:

- Aún no quiero entrar, preferiría salir a dar un paseo con Augusto antes de cenar.

Lucius asintió y siguió su camino, mientras el joven montaba nuevamente al animal y comenzaba a trotar en dirección contraria.

Ya llevaba un buen rato fuera de los terrenos inmediatos a la casona, los fabulosos jardines de rosas habían dado paso a los bosques de antiguos y firmes robles, que se levantaban majestuosos ajenos a la preocupación del chico que se paseaba aparentemente ocioso por entre ellos. Ese era uno de sus lugares preferidos, siempre que necesitaba estar solo para pensar, se refugiaba en aquellos tupidos parajes, le daban la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba. De vez en cuando, alguna ramita crujía bajo el peso del caballo, delatando su presencia.

La preocupación era apenas visible en el blanco rostro del jinete, aunque estaba ahí, permanente y molesta. Le preocupaba hablar con su padre sobre ese tema, definitivamente la reacción no sería favorable y tal vez las cosas se saldrían un poco de control, si tan solo estuviera su madre para mantener el orden de las cosas. Ella siempre había sido la que se encargaba de mantener una armonía en su hogar pero hacía un año aproximadamente, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

Fue en el verano de su sexto año, en las vacaciones estivales. Le habían dicho que unos aurores eran los responsables de su muerte, pero él siempre sospechó. Si hubiesen sido retractores de Voldemort, su padre hubiera reaccionado explosivamente, los responsables estarían muertos hace mucho tiempo y de la forma más dolorosa posible. Pero en vez de un estallido de rabia y una sed de venganza enfermiza, Lucius no había hecho más que matar a un par de aurores bastante mediocres (a parecer de Draco) y decir que ya no había nada más que hacer.

Otra cosa que jugaba en contra a la teoría "un auror la mató", era que su madre no participaba activamente de la causa de Voldemort. Si bien compartía los ideales de purificación de sangre, educación solo para los hijos de magos y el desprecio total de los muggles, nunca entró en batalla. Más bien, era de las que se sentaban cómodamente en su sillón y organizaban reuniones para charlar del tema y tal vez convencer a más gente para que se les uniera.

Draco sabía como trabajaban los aurores y a menos que fuera en defensa propia no atacaban a la gente. No, la única razón por la que Lucius le había mentido, era porque Voldemort la había matado. O algún mortífago al cual no se le podía tocar.

Apretó las riendas fuertemente, el solo recuerdo hacía que la rabia volviera, pero ya no de una forma violenta e irracional, el tiempo se había encargado de hacer que esa rabia pasase a ser un sentimiento más calmado, punzante. Una carga que había aprendido a querer, ya que lo impulsaba a realizar lo imposible. Cada vez que recordaba, sentía esa rabia dolorosa que desembocaba en el odio hacia Voldemort y la venganza, que mientras más tardaba más odio producía. Ennegreciendo sus días, y a la vez, iluminando nuevos caminos.

"""""""""""""""""""

Ya era la hora de cenar. Draco estaba sentado junto al puesto de su padre, sin muchos deseos de comer. La mesa era larga, para unas 10 personas, pero hoy no había visitas, por lo que provocaba una sensación desolada. Malfoy padre bajó a cenar e inmediatamente llegaron los elfos a servir una comida perfectamente adornada.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la tarde con tu amigo, Draco?- Lucius estiraba la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

- Bien- el chico comenzaba a jugar con su comida como de costumbre.

- Mañana iremos a casa de Crabbe para discutir la invasión al Boys Cler, es un punto crucial en nuestro avance para reunir tropas- se detuvo un segundo, tal vez pensando en lo que sería ese ataque. Una sonrisa fantasma apareció en sus labios- hay un par de personas importantes que quiero que conozcas.

- Claro- tomó aire y miró a su padre levantando una ceja- espero que no me comparen con Crabbe solo porque lo ven pegado a mí- y haciendo una mueca de desprecio bajó la cabeza para seguir jugando con su comida

- Tal vez puedas venir con nosotros a Boys Cler, será una experiencia interesante.

- Espero que así sea.

Y dejaron de hablar.

Antes de la muerte de Narcisa no era así, ella se aseguraba que los temas de mortífagos no invadieran la mesa, y los suplía con conversaciones agradables acerca de lo que sea, no importaba lo que fuera Narcisa podía hacerlo parecer interesante. Ahora las alternativas eran silencio o Mortífagos, esto último era lo único que a Lucius le importaba en este momento, y suponía que a Draco también.

Draco extrañaba cada día más a su madre, ella traía un calor especial a la casa; aunque se preocupaba mucho de ella misma y nunca se le veía haciendo labores como vestir a su hijo cuando era un niño o jugar con él, siempre se preocupaba de regalonearlo. Aunque así es como lo convirtió en un niño malcriado. De hecho, estaba preocupada siempre de que no le faltara nada, que no le pasara nada y que no sufriera. Mantenía a todo el mundo pendiente de él.

Aunque no tenía hambre, Draco comió de mala gana la mitad de su plato y dejó la otra a un lado, esperando que le sirvieran el postre. Miró a su padre, siempre impecable e intachable en los modales. En cada uno de sus gestos irradiaba el orgullo tan característico de los Malfoy. El mismo orgullo que perdía cada vez que su amo le ordenaba algo. ¿Por qué su padre había aceptado servir a ese brujo, olvidándose de sí mismo y de su familia? ¿ Cómo su padre, siendo un hombre poderoso e inteligente, terminó siendo un esclavo?

Los elfos aparecieron con el postre y se llevaron el plato medio vacío del chico. Lucius lo quedó mirando

- Deberías dejar de hacer eso- le dijo a su hijo señalando el plato que se estaban llevando

- Si los elfos cocinaran mejor me lo comería- y llenó su tenedor con el delicioso dulce que tenía frente a él.

- Tal vez si te alimentaras como corresponde serías más robusto e inspirarías algo de respeto- lo miró evaluativamente- te ves tan delicado como una niña.

El chico siguió comiendo. ¿y se supone que tenía que ser como él, robusto como él, imponente como él, lamebotas como él?. Si alguna vez Lucius fue su ejemplo a seguir, ese día había quedado lejos. Cada vez que se reflejaba en su padre sentía repulsión. Tragó el último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba y pidió permiso para ponerse de pie, luego se alejó con la rabia cotidiana que habitaba en él.

"""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado dos angustiosos días en los que Draco solo intentó ver la forma de cómo decirle a su padre que necesitaba más tiempo para, supuestamente, prepararse para ser un excelente mortífago. No encontraba las palabras precisas ni la ocasión adecuada y cuando se imaginaba los posibles escenarios, siempre terminaba colgado en algún calabozo. Pero ya no podía esperar más, tenía que hacerlo pronto y esa misma noche encontró el mejor momento.

Estaban solos en la amplia biblioteca. En casi toda la planta de esta, se elevaban gigantescas estanterías de gruesa y reluciente madera, que contenían los más diversos tipos de libros; de pociones, artes tenebrosas, hechizos y encantamientos varios, formando un verdadero laberinto. Todo ahí parecía tener su lugar, desde las minúsculas letras grabadas en placas para clasificar los libros según autor, fecha y título hasta las luces que parecían flotar libremente por entre los pasadizos que formaban los libreros. En el centro del cuarto, se encontraban un par de mesas con unas pequeñas lamparitas adornadas con serpientes plateadas, butacas a tono y una gran mesa central con sus correspondientes sillas. Y en el techo, una lámpara que se elevaba majestuosamente dando al lugar una apariencia lujosa, un tipo de lujo sublime que hablaba del poder de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius estaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre revisando el plano de una casa perteneciente a un auror. Planeaban la mejor forma de invadirla sin que el auror se percatara para poder ponerlo bajo la maldición _imperio_, cuando Draco comenzó:

- Para poder pasar esta barrera- señaló un punto en el plano- tendríamos que utilizar un hechizo revelador, pero que sea imposible de detectar y además lanzar otro para destruirla. Leí sobre algo así en uno de tus libros- Se acercó a uno de los estantes más alejados y tomó un par de textos, comenzó a ojearlos- ya debería manejar esto. Creo que no estoy en condiciones de convertirme en mortífago. Tendría que prepararme mejor, tener más tiempo...- mientras lo decía, sentía que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Lo había dicho tan rápido y tan brusco que temía que su padre sospechara de sus intenciones escapistas.

- Pero que dices, eres el novato mejor preparado- lo cortó Lucius- Entrarás siendo el mejor, te lo aseguro.

Sintió que su plan fracasaba, ya no tenía como escaparse de forma sutil y su única opción sería huir antes de la ceremonia. Se enojó consigo mismo por la inútil excusa que se le había ocurrido y se desesperó, entonces decidió seguir intentando, pero su autocontrol ya no era óptimo.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ser el mejor?, ¿Qué clase de jueces me evaluarán?. Tengo entendido que los mejores.

- Yo soy uno de los jueces, y sé que estás perfectamente capacitado- le contestó Lucius con un tono frío

- Pero en realidad no importa quien evalúe, finalmente el Señor Oscuro decide quien es merecedor de la marca oscura y quien no- dijo fingiendo estar distraído revisando el libro, conciente de que se había dejado llevar por su frustración y rogando por que la frase pasara inadvertida.

Se aventuró a levantar la vista por un segundo y se encontró con la gélida mirada de su padre que le quitó todas las esperanzas. Bajó los ojos al instante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- se le acercó un poco.

- Que tengo que prepararme más para ser digno- Draco había levantado la vista una vez más y sostenía heroicamente la de Lucius.

El señor Malfoy caminó hacia su hijo sin apartar la vista, hasta quedar a un paso de distancia. Draco aún permanecía en la posición aparentemente relajada con el libro en sus manos, pero no pudo hacer que sus ojos dejaran de desafiar a Lucius.

- SÍ estás preparado- sentenció ásperamente.

Draco, envalentonado por la adrenalina que le provocaba estar enfrentándose a su progenitor, tentó su suerte e intentó hablar. Pero en el acto el bastón de Lucius lo empujó por el mentón obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

- Vete a tu cuarto.

La voz de Lucius sonaba descontrolada, quebrada por la ofuscación. Su hijo acababa de decir que su autoridad no valía nada frente a la de Voldemort, lo había desafiado y para colmo daba muestras de estar dudando de ser un mortífago, de lo contrario no hubiera dicho todo eso para convencerlo de no estar preparado.

Draco ni siquiera dudó. Dejó, aún fingiendo estar calmado, el libro sobre la mesa y se fue con paso firme de la biblioteca, sabiendo que su plan había fracasado.

Pronto llegó a su pieza, cerró la puerta y al fin se sintió en libertad de temblar. Miró alrededor. Nunca se había sentido asustado dentro de ella, pero ahora estaba viendo los objetos que lo rodeaban desde una perspectiva muy diferente. Altas paredes sólidas y frías lo encerraban, la iluminación provenía de varias velas que flotaban apoyadas en ellas y que respondían a las órdenes de Draco para seguirlo o cambiar de posición. Un enorme ventanal a un costado era su conexión con el mundo, pero generalmente lo mantenía cerrado, impidiendo que la luz entrara para que el sol no afectara las pociones e ingredientes que tenía en un estante cercano al ropero. Le había costado mucho convencer a su padre de que lo dejara tenerlos en su pieza pues Lucius creía que no era un lugar adecuado para experimentar pociones, para eso había habitaciones de sobra, pero finalmente había logrado entrar hasta los calderos para jugar a ser Snape. La débil iluminación en ese momento producía sombras alargadas y destacaban el tallado de los pilares de la cama, rostros contorsionados envueltos en serpientes... cada mueble ornamentado con serpientes, bellas serpientes que le daban a la habitación un toque demasiado adulto, como si viviera en un museo de magos tenebrosos, rodeado de objetos valiosos, y había sido así desde que tenía memoria.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Su respiración se aceleró junto con su corazón y sus pensamientos, que ahora trabajaban a mil por hora imaginando diferentes situaciones que reemplazaran la anterior, a la vez que trataba de encontrar soluciones a su problema. También imaginaba los pensamientos que debían estar pasando por la mente de su padre ahora, los posibles castigos y qué pasaría si Voldemort se enteraba de este pequeño arranque rebelde que acababa de protagonizar.

Pasó una mano por su frente que sudaba (cosa inusual en él), y trató de respirar hondo para calmarse.

No podía entender como se dejó llevar por las ideas impuestas e ignorado por completo su sentido común, el que desde hacía varios años le venía diciendo que Voldemort estaba loco y que ser su seguidor no podía traer nada bueno.

Pero si sus padres lo apoyaban no podía ser tan malo

¿Verdad?

Fue solo hasta que murió su madre que abrió los ojos y escuchó a su razón, entonces dejó de lado los juegos en que dejaba claro a todos los que lo quisieran escuchar (también a los que no) que era un ferviente seguidor del señor oscuro y se dedicó a cuestionar todo lo que había estado guiando su vida hasta ahora... pero parecía ser demasiado tarde para salir.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Habían pasado dos días desde que los Malfoy se habían peleado. La casa estaba más silenciosa de lo habitual ya que casi no se dirigían la palabra y las horas en que estaban juntos (vale decir las comidas) se respiraba un profundo aire de tensión.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena y ambos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, sin siquiera mirarse. Draco, que en ese momento leía distraídamente un pequeño y antiguo libro, solo quería huir del desagradable ambiente, tal vez si decía que se encontraba enfermo podría ir a su habitación... pero mientras el chico buscaba escapatorias, un elfo entró al cuarto.

- Kinity viene a decirle que el señor Zabini y su hijo están aquí señor- y se inclinó más de lo que ya estaba en señal de respeto.

- Muy bien, hazlos pasar- le dijo Lucius con la mueca de desprecio habitual que tenía cada vez que un elfo le dirigía la palabra.

Draco se puso de pie, feliz con la visita de su amigo. Al fin podría contarle del enfrentamiento con su padre y saber también si él había tenido mejor suerte.

Se le iluminó la cara al verlo cruzar la puerta y se encaminó hacia él. Lo saludó y luego miró a su padre

- ¿podemos cabalgar un poco antes de cenar?

Pero antes de que Lucius abriera la boca apareció nuevamente el elfo

- Kinity viene a decirle que el señor Crabbe y el señor Goyle y el señor Crabbe junior y el señor Goyle junior están aquí señor.

Blaise y Draco se miraron aterrorizados un instante, estaba claro que esto no era una simple reunión social.

Lucius, que había estado atento a todo lo que hacía su hijo, pudo ver la complicidad de ambos chicos y entendió porqué el señor Zabini había estado de acuerdo en adelantar la ceremonia de iniciación.

Los dos enormes amigos de Draco entraron seguidos de sus padres. Se saludaron cortésmente y Lucius hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

- Bien, si son tan amables de pasar a la sala de reuniones- levantó una mano para indicar el camino y esperó a que todos se adelantaran, de esa forma se aseguró de que Draco estuviera delante de él para vigilarlo.

El salón era un lugar amplio, con alfombra color verde oscuro y varios sillones de diferentes formas ordenados de manera que miraban hacia el centro. Cerca de ellos, varias mesas pequeñas con farolitos en forma de serpiente. Los colores predominantes en todo el lugar son verde y negro. En el fondo, el escudo de la familia Malfoy y bajo éste, un tapiz con la línea ascendente de la familia. El techo y las ventanas eran altos, chimenea en el fondo con decoraciones talladas a mano y varios cuadros de antepasados de la familia.

En una mesa habían cuatro cajas pequeñas, rectangulares y negras. Draco supuso que contenían el uniforme de mortífago. Se empezó a preocupar, pero tuvo cuidado de no demostrarlo.

Lucius antes de entrar, ordenó a un elfo que les llevara algo para beber y cerró la puerta.

Todos tomaron sus lugares. Lucius se sentó en un gran sillón, el que estaba ubicado de forma tal que podía ver a todos los otros.

- Supongo que ya imaginan porqué están acá- Lucius sonrió y miró a los padres de los futuros mortífagos, que le devolvían la sonrisa con satisfacción- Debido al creciente poder que están adquiriendo los retractores del señor oscuro, hemos decidido adelantar la ceremonia de iniciación- sonrió a los chicos- para que unan sus fuerzas a nosotros definitivamente para ser más poderosos que ellos. Juntos obtendremos el triunfo.

Vincent y Gregory sonreían orgullosos junto a sus padres. La sonrisa de Draco y de Balise era casi igual a la de ellos, pero nadie puede actuar tan bien.

- El amo ha aceptado venir hoy y honrarnos con su presencia para darles la bienvenida. Pronto estará aquí- y diciendo esto el dueño de casa se puso de pie para acercarse a la mesa con las cajas.

- Como no hay tiempo que perder, les entregaremos sus uniformes para que estén listos cuando llegue Nuestro Señor- Lucius miró a su hijo con expresión triunfadora.

La discusión de hacía dos días lo había prevenido. Si a Draco se le había pasado por la cabeza revelarse (como otros hijos de mortífagos lo habían estado haciendo) ya no podría. Con la marca oscura no sería bien recibido en ninguna parte (menos con su reputación) y el lazo creado con Voldemort sería definitivo. No iba a delatar a su hijo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo abandonar la causa.

Los chicos tomaron las cajas que estaban previamente designadas, y antes que Draco se acercara a Blaise , Lucius habló fuerte y claro:

- Draco, tú ve con Crabbe. Cámbiense en tu habitación. Zabini puede ir con Goyle a la de junto.

En ese momento el señor Zabini confirmó sus sospechas y el apuro de Lucius, seguramente Draco también estaba dudando, tal vez era él quien había lavado el cerebro de su hijo.

Todos salieron de la sala para ver a sus retoños dirigirse a las habitaciones, claro que dos de ellos no lo hacían por orgullo, sino que se aseguraban que hicieran lo que debían.

Mientras Draco subía la escalera con las tripas revolviéndose, intentaba desesperadamente demorarse lo que más podía en subir los peldaños, tratando encontrar una forma de escapar. Casi al llegar arriba escuchó las voces de más mortífagos que venían a presenciar su iniciación.

Con todos ellos sería imposible huir. Su padre aún lo miraba de reojo.

Llegaron al pasillo en donde estaba su pieza. Era muy largo y, aunque estaba fuera de la vista de los demás, no podría salir corriendo porque Crabbe estaba a su lado. Seguramente habían elfos vigilándolo y además ¿cómo podía escapar con la mansión llena de mortífagos?. Blaise giró el pomo de su puerta para entrar junto a Goyle.

- Espera- Dijo Malfoy y se dirigió a Crabbe- ¿por qué no vas con Goyle?, yo me cambio con Zabini- y le lanzó su mirada de "y no hay discusión".

Crabbe lo pensó un instante y miró a Goyle quien no parecía tener objeción, después de todo, Draco era su líder, lo respetaban y admiraban. Y claro, estaban acostumbrados a que les dijera qué hacer.

- Bien- y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Draco y Blaise se apresuraron a entrar a la suya.

- Debemos cambiarnos inmediatamente, si mi padre viene a ver porqué nos separamos de ellos que al menos nos vea vestidos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no hay forma de salir- Blaise ya se había puesto su túnica negra y la estiraba con las manos intentando ordenarla un poco.

Draco miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio su saeta de fuego apoyada en la pared, su padre no le había comprado una mejor porque nunca venció a Potter.

Blaise, que olímpicamente ya se había puesto los zapatos y la máscara, pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo.

- Nos matarán antes de que crucemos los terrenos.

- Nos matarán de todas formas, es la única oportunidad que tenemos, si esperamos a que se nos ocurra algo mejor ya habrá llegado Voldemorty será nuestro fin.

Se puso la máscara, aún pensando en que si su padre entraba podía aparentar estar preparándose y sacó una pequeña llave que escondía en un hueco en la pared, se la colgó al cuello y se detuvo para asegurarse que nadie fuera a abrir la puerta.

Blaise abrió la ventana, se subieron a la escoba y sin pensarlo más salieron volando.

Justo en ese momento, un elfo se había reunido con Lucius en un lugar privado para informarle del cambio de parejas. Asustado, se apresuró para llegar a la habitación de su hijo. En el trayecto vio por una ventana un pequeño brillo plateado surcando el cielo, que reconoció como el cabello de Draco, volando a gran velocidad. En un reflejo, tomó su varita y apuntó hacia los chicos, lanzándoles un hechizo que partió la escoba en dos.

Al oír el conjuro, los invitados se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y con varitas en mano salieron a la caza de los fugitivos, encontrándose antes con Gregory y Vincent que bajaban apurados a medio vestir para ver lo que ocurría. Gracias a esto y a la expresión de Lucius, todos supieron la identidad de los que escapaban.

Fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión, los prófugos recuperaban sus facultades que habían sido aturdidas por la caída. Sus máscaras estaban rotas y las túnicas a medio rasgar por el golpe contra los árboles. Blaise sangraba debido a varios cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Draco también sangraba, pero no sentía el dolor de sus heridas porque el brazo roto las opacaba a todas.

Lejos de ellos se encontraba la escoba que no servía para nada. Pero ya no importaba, porque estando fuera de los límites de la casona, podían aparecerse. Lentamente se pusieron de pie y, después de asegurarse que sus varitas estaban intactas, desaparecieron.

Dentro de la mansión, junto a una ventana y solo, Lucius intentaba pensar en una manera de encontrar a su hijo antes que los demás. El escape ya se había informado a todos los mortífagos y si lo encontraban no dudarían en matarlo. Pero aunque estaba seguro de que si llegara a capturarlo podría convencer a Lord Voldemort de que le diera una segunda oportunidad, no creía que Draco cambiara de opinión, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando discutieron en la biblioteca. Él ya había tomado su decisión. A pesar de que le doliera mucho, su hijo lo había traicionado.

Apretó su bastón con fuerza y golpeó un elfo. Luego giró sobre sus talones produciendo un frufrú con su túnica.

- Maldito traidor- masculló entre dientes y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta. Ahora eran enemigos y se aseguraría de matarlo él mismo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llegaron a una oscura calle, rodeada de casas antiguas. Caminaron sigilosamente con las varitas empuñadas. Al estar vestidos de mortífagos podían ser atacados tanto por aurores como por sus perseguidores.

Un rayo de luz los hizo ponerse en posición de pelea, los estaban atacando y muy pronto los mortífagos se hicieron ver. Los rasgos tan peculiares de los Malfoy jugaban en su contra delatándolos incluso en la oscuridad y así sería sin importar a donde fueran. Lanzaron unos hechizos para defenderse pero pronto llegaron más enemigos y decidieron correr para ocultarse.

Se metieron a una callejuela y conjuraron algunas barreras invisibles para que algunos de sus enemigos cayeran y así tener algo de ventaja. Retrocedieron hasta la pared más alejada y se quedaron agachados en la oscuridad esperando ser atacados.

Blaise miró a Draco y sacó un bolsa de un tarro de basura cercano que entregó al rubio.

- Tápate la cabeza

- ¿Qué?- le miró dudoso y con expresión de asco

- Estoy seguro de que nos vieron por culpa de tu estúpido cabello- Blaise no estaba de humor para que al chico le diera "asco"

Draco la tomó con sus finos dedos intentando no tocarla, la dobló y se la colocó suavemente sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

Uno de los hechizos atrapó un mortífago haciéndolo volar en un humo verde, alertando a los chicos. Pronto llegaron más, un par de ellos salió volando con parte de su piel derretida al toparse con la pared conjurada. Esto fue suficiente para que los otros dos mortífagos entendieran que el lugar estaba hechizado. Pero como eran conjuros improvisados no podían ser tan fuertes. El más alto comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos que hacían que las trampas se desarmaran, el otro permanecía detrás de él esperando impaciente. Aguzaba la vista intentando ubicar entre los posibles escondites algún rastro de los jóvenes.

Aún acurrucados, los prófugos empezaron a sudar frío. Ya no podían seguir ocultos. Draco besó en el cuello a Blaise para luego ponerse de pie, el otro chico también se levantó y se lanzaron al ataque.

En el momento en que la última barrera fue eliminada, los jóvenes lanzaron sus hechizos, tomando a los dos mortífagos por sorpresa y derribándolos. Por un segundo, habían dejado de respirar, seguros de que su hora había llegado, pero la suerte los había favorecido y recuperaban el aliento. Cuando sus corazones habían vuelto a latir, aparecieron tres mortífagos más. En el mismo momento en que los vieron, Draco gritó:

_- Bracchium reducio_

El mortífago recibió de lleno el hechizo, que lo empujó hacia atrás. Los brazos se le comenzaron a reducir rápidamente hasta que ya no se veían por debajo de la manga de la túnica. Su varita cayó a su lado haciendo un pequeño ruido al estrellarse contra la piedra, pero que no fue posible escuchar gracias a los alaridos de dolor que lanzaba el hombre, que se desmayó poco después.

Mientras, el otro mortífago alzó su varita para lanzar un hechizo, pero Blaise se adelantó y con un veloz movimiento, logró hechizarlo haciendo que su boca desapareciera.

- _ Crucio_

El conjuro alcanzó a Blaise, quien comenzó a experimentar el dolor de la maldición ya no pudiendo pensar en nada más que sujetar su varita. Pero de pronto el dolor cesó, Draco había mandado a volar al mortífago lejos. Zabini se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y empezaron a correr hacia la salida. Ya estaban a punto de salir, cuando un tronar de dedos hizo que unas especies de sogas salieran de la nada y atraparan a Draco contra la pared, su varita cayó al suelo. Malfoy se vio envuelto en una especie de serpiente, pero que en vez de tener escamas, tenía una capa viscosa.

Blaise se giró y vio que el culpable era el mortífago al cual le había borrado la boca, le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó inconsciente e intentó liberar a Draco.

_- Finite Incantatem_

Nada. Repitió el hechizo pero no surtió efecto. Las "cuerdas" que sujetaban a Malfoy se habían estado deslizando por su cuerpo, apretándolo con fuerza y poco a poco se dirigían hasta la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo deshacerlo!

Draco ni siquiera podía hablar, la cosa babosa lo había amordazado y rodeaba su cuello.

Los chicos escucharon pasos apresurados que venían hacia ellos. Supusieron que eran más mortífagos.

- _rumpo_- tampoco dio resultado.-_incendio_ - un fuego verde apareció en la punta de la varita, la acercó para ver si tenía algún efecto pero nada ocurrió.

Draco casi no podía respirar.

Desde el techo del edificio salieron varios rayos de luz rojiza, a esto siguió el sonido de varios cuerpos cayendo justo al lado de la pared en donde estaba Malfoy.

Blaise miró hacia el lado asegurándose que no aparecía nadie a atacarlos. Desesperado se volvió hacia Draco. Nunca había oído siquiera de esa clase de hechizo. Ya sin saber qué hacer se arriesgó y tocó la planta con el fuego, tal vez si la quemaba... pero no pasó nada. Finalmente se lanzó hacia una de las cuerdas y la apretó, golpeó y mordió, pero lo único que consiguió fue que esta levantara la cabeza del chico rubio estrangulando su cuello y haciendo que

adquiriera un desagradable color violeta. Cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, un hombre se apareció detrás de Blaise. Draco abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa haciendo que el otro chico volteara con la varita empuñada, pero un _accio_ se la quitó de la mano.

- _veneno_- las ramas se tornaron de un color rojizo y empezaron a caer en pedazos liberando al chico, que cayó al suelo casi desmayado.

Lupin tenía las varitas de ambos adolescentes en su mano izquierda y se las enseñó para darles a entender que no tenían como defenderse.

Blaise estaba junto a Malfoy en el suelo, intentando ponerlo de pie.

- No confío en ustedes- les dijo su ex-profesor- por eso se las he quitado. Si quieren que los ayude, no intenten atacarme para que se las devuelva- Como siempre, el tono de Remus era calmado pero aun así, firme.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto con lo que les estaba ofreciendo, no tenían otra salida. Draco ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear, la planta se había encargado de separar su brazo roto en dos y aún no recuperaba totalmente el aliento, sin hablar de que estaba muy mareado. Le hizo un gesto a Blaise para que aceptara la ayuda.

Con un conjuro levitador hizo que Draco prácticamente no pesara y lo amarró a la espalda de Blaise como mochila.

- ¿conocen la calle Forest?

- sí -dijeron ambos

- Hay un almacén de regalos llamado Bon Ami- les dijo esperando a ver si lo conocían

- ¿Si?- dijo Blaise

- Nos apareceremos en la entrada. ¿Está bien?

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente estaban de pie junto a la puerta de la tienda.

- Sígueme- le dijo a Blaise- mantente agachado y junto a mí.

Iba a partir cuando miró a Draco- ese pelo tuyo...- tomó su varita y golpeó las cabezas de ambos chicos. Sintieron que agua fría caía por sus espaldas.

Remus los miró apreciativamente, como comprobando algo - Bien..., ahora si nos vamos- y se giró. Lo que el licántropo hizo fue hacer que sus cuerpos "desaparecieran", que se camuflaran con el entorno, adoptando las texturas y colores del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Nadie los siguió. Lupin se aseguraba, antes de dar vuelta una esquina, de que no hubiera nadie para luego avanzar rápido y sin hacer ruido, como si fueran gatos. Caminaban por calles muggles hasta llegar a Grimmaul Place. A Draco le dió la impresión de un basural... supuso que Lupin vivía ahí. Caminaron directo hacia un pequeño espacio entre dos casas, allí Lupin les dijo que la casa, específicamente los cuarteles de la orden, estaban en la número doce. Los chicos le miraron por un momento, querían preguntar pero Remus les hizo callar. Miraron hacia ambos lados, podían ver la número once y la trece, pero de la doce no había ningún rastro.

- Aquí no hay...-empezó Malfoy.

- Miren atentamente-le interrumpió Lupin.

Los jóvenes miraron hacia donde debía estar el número doce, ahí vieron aparecer una puerta de color rojo, luego unas paredes a tono y una ventanas con cortinas también a juego. El ex-profesor de defensa los empujó para que entraran rápido, sacó su varita y tocó la puerta una vez. Se escuchó el ruido de varios pestillos al abrirse y finalmente entraron.

Los chicos estaban a punto de cenar, Harry Ron y Hermione ponían los vasos e individuales mientras Ginny y los gemelos buscaban los cubiertos y las servilletas. A un lado, Molly revolvía con su varita una espesa y cremosa salsa y cuidaba que el estofado no se quemara. Junto a ella, Moody levantaba las tapas de las ollas de vez en cuando , inspeccionando los alimentos.

- ¡Alastor!!, ¡deja eso ya. Nada está envenenado!- gritó la señora Weasley al notar que Moody levantaba por enésima vez la tapa de una sartén.

Ojoloco le obedeció al instante arrimándose a la mesa que estaba justo detrás, chocando en el camino con Fred, quien dejó caer algunas cucharas. Molly iba a comenzar a retar a todos cuando un grito la interrumpió:

- SÁCALOS!!!! ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LA EDAD QUE TENGAN!!

Todos se quedaron quietos escuchando la discusión que venía de lejos.

- Voy a ver que pasa.

Ojoloco salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el comedor, en donde se llevaría a cabo una de las numerosas reuniones de aurores.

-¡Ni se les ocurra salir de aquí!

Molly salió tras el mago. Cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, alcanzaron a oir a McGonagall (que había ido por la reunión) exigir silencio.

- ¡¡¡¡CÓRRETE REMUS!!!- Sirius apuntaba a los chicos con su varita. Tonks y Michael sujetaban a Black para impedir que derribara a Lupin.

Draco y Blaise estaban parados pegados a la pared detrás de Remus, petrificados por el pánico. Cuando Lupin los rescató se habían sentido desconfiados pero aún así creyeron que lo peor había pasado. Ahora estaban en una casa llena de aurores. Probablemente esto era peor que estar en la calle con los mortífagos siguiéndolos. Al menos ahí podían luchar.

Lupin tenía los brazos extendidos delante de los recién llegados, intentando protegerlos del inminente ataque de Sirius.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA BLACK, SI REMUS LOS TRAJO DEBE SER POR ALGO!!!!- gritó Tonks. McGonagall estaba hecha una furia. En un principio todos se habían mostrado hostiles y habían intentado echar a los mortífagos, pero al darse cuenta que eran sólo adolescentes y que eran traídos por Lupin se habían calmado. A excepción de Black, quien reconoció inmediatamente a Malfoy. Sabiendo la reputación del padre le parecía inaudito que los demás se mostraran tan piadosos y confiaran en él.

En ese momento llegó Moody, que al ver a los jóvenes vestidos de mortífago opinó igual que Sirius e intentó atacarlos. Pero fue oportunamente detenido por Arthur y Percy ( que también se encontraban allí).

McGonagall se puso entre Lupin y los demás aurores esperando que al menos eso calmara los ánimos. La señora Weasley observaba desde el comedor intentando ver qué ocurría y al mismo tiempo vigilar que sus hijos no intentaran escabullirse, al notar que uno de los chicos era Malfoy había encendido una radio para hacer ruido y evitar que los chicos escucharan algo de la discusión y terminaran atacándolo aumentando el caos.

- ¡¡¡PERO EN QUÉ ESTÁN PENSANDO!!!- Ojoloco gritaba histérico, su ojo mágico giraba a gran velocidad- ¡¡¡ES OBVIO QUE HAN PUESTO A LUPIN BAJO LA MALDICIÓN IMPERIUS!!!

- Todos estamos confundidos Alastor, pero si no te calmas, Remus nunca nos podrá explicar porqué el señor Zabini y el señor Malfoy están aquí.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Fred y George estaban pegados a la pared con unos audífonos que habían inventado, intentando escuchar. Harry tenía el ojo junto al agujero de la cerradura para tratar de ver algo. Hermione y Ginny habían apoyado unos vasos en la puerta y Ron estaba acostado en el piso con la oreja puesta en la puerta, también en busca de información.

- No puedo oír nada- dijo Ron harto de escuchar la música proveniente del comedor.

- yo tampoco- Hermione se alejó de la puerta, Ginny la siguió ya que tampoco tenía resultados- que tal ustedes- miró a Fred que parecía estar muy concentrado.

- hay una discusión, la única palabra que he podido distinguir es _imperius_.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Fred con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡No puede ser!- Harry estaba helado- el único que faltaba por llegar antes de los gritos era Lupin.

Respiró agitado e intentó con más ahínco ver algo, pero todo lo que distinguía era una masa de gente que se encontraba en el recibidor.

- ¡¡NO VEO NADA!!- Harry los miraba desesperado, todos estaban muy asustados a excepción de Hermione, que con el ceño fruncido intentaba buscar una respuesta razonable. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, arrojando a Harry lejos. Los gemelos se apartaron de la pared rápidamente.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ TIENEN QUE SER TAN ENTROMETIDOS?!- Molly había sido atraída por los gritos suponiendo que estaban espiando- ¡ahora sírvanse la cena y coman!. No quiero que se metan en este asunto, ya les informaremos que ocurre- Y de muy mal humor, cerró la puerta de un golpe, sin dar tiempo a preguntas.

- No se preocupen, Lupin es muy fuerte como para caer bajo el _imperius_- les dijo Hermione absolutamente convencida de sus palabras.

Sirius y Moody se habían calmado, al menos ya no tenían arranques agresivos. Todos estaban alrededor de Lupin y de los chicos, recibiendo al fin la explicación que necesitaban.

- ...entonces vi a los chicos aparecerse en medio de la calle, evidentemente maltrechos. Pronto se les acercaron varios mortífagos y comenzaron a atacarlos, me acerqué para asegurarme de lo que veía...

Mientras, Michael (un auror que se les había unido hacía unos meses y vivía con ellos) curaba el brazo de Draco que aún permanecía junto a la puerta. El chico se tragaba los gemidos de dolor, demasiado asustado como para quejarse, seguro de que el menor ruido sería ocupado como excusa para atacarlo. Blaise estaba a su lado, ambos observaban la situación, evaluando las posibilidades de salir vivos. Al menos habían dos profesores que parecían apoyarlos, pero por otro lado, un ex-prófugo de la justicia que sobrevivió a Azkaban y un auror paranoico deseaban verlos empalados.

- Ya estás listo- le dijo el auror soltando el brazo del rubio con un tono serio y frío, para luego alejarse de ellos y ponerse frente a Lupin.

Blaise podía ver a Black con la mirada inquieta pasando desde Lupin hasta Draco, como esperando a que terminara para sacar su varita y mandar al joven a criar malvas.

- ... luego de "desilusionarlos" desaté a Malfoy, y mientras le devolvía su peso, Sirius llegó y el resto ya lo saben.

Se hizo un silencio, McGonagall miraba a sus alumnos con una clara expresión afligida. Conocía a Draco desde que tenía once años y también estaba al tanto de la mala fama que arrastraba desde ese entonces. Personalmente, jamás había escuchado una de sus proclamas pro-mortífagos pero sabía que siempre estuvo en ese bando. Con respecto a Blaise, bueno, de él no había escuchado nada para sospechar, excepto que se juntaba con Malfoy.

Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ser imparcial. Aunque sospechaba de ellos, también eran sus alumnos y debía confiar en la educación que les había entregado. Miró hacia los lados para saber qué pensaban los demás.

- Sigo creyendo que Lupin está bajo la maldición imperius- dijo Ojoloco con su varita señalando al licántropo.

- Tu olfato va en decaída- Sirius reía amargamente- nadie podría controlar a Remus. Seguramente está actuando así porque se acerca la luna llena -se dirigió a Lupin con desprecio -¿Te tomaste tu poción?, porque estás actuando como animal...Tal vez es cierto que los licántropos no son confiables, Dumbledore nunca debió cederte el puesto de guardián de esta casa -Lupin apretaba los puños intentando mantener el control - ...aunque él no imaginaría que recogerías cualquier cosa que te encontraras en la calle.

Lupin dió un paso al frente, Malfoy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Blaise le apretó el brazo.

- Caballeros, no son necesarios los insultos- McGonagall aún no sabía si confiar en los chicos o no, pero no iba a permitir que empezaran a pelearse por culpa de ellos.

- ¿Por qué crees que el escape no fue una trampa para que un auror idiota los acogiera en su guarida?- McGonagall miró a Sirius en forma desaprobatoria

- Pues veo difícil que supieran el lugar en donde yo estaba- Lupin había dejado su usual tono amable y miraba a Sirius sin una gota de cariño.

- Debiste avisarnos antes de traerlos, o dejarlos en otro lugar ¿y si hubiesen visto cuando entraban aquí?- Tonks había hablado con el tono más calmado que encontró

- Es cierto, nos estás arriesgando y arriesgas a los niños por este par que ni siquiera sabes si son realmente inocentes- Michael se había unido a la discución.

- Pero nosotros debemos proteger a quien lo necesite. Estaban siendo atacados por nuestro enemigo, y por la forma en que aparecían y la desesperación con que los seguían, tengo la certeza que todos los mortífagos de Inglaterra los están buscando, no tenía otro lugar al que llevarlos. Y además estoy seguro de que no me siguieron. Sé perfectamente como entrar sin que me vean.

- ¿Ves? ¿Si realmente los mortífagos desearan matarlos crees que no lo hubieran hecho?

¿A cuantos dijiste que se enfrentaron, ocho?- Sirius estaba rojo de rabia, sin entender como Lupin podía estar haciendo esto- Ocho, ellos dos solos, uno con un brazo roto...

- Hemos sabido de varios casos de hijos de mortífagos que se han estado revelando, la mayoría no logra escapar- Mc Gonagall había hablado al fin- estos chicos pueden haber estado escapando por eso.

- O podrían haber hecho algo realmente malo y ahora Lupin les está dando la oportunidad de entregarnos para que puedan enmendar su error ante Voldemort- Alastor recobró las ganas de hablar después del insulto de Sirius.

- Deberían dejar que los niños cuenten porqué los seguían- Molly estaba de pie detrás de todos. Había escuchado la discusión y no podía creer que nadie preguntara la versión de los chicos que, después de todo, eran los protagonistas de este asunto.

Nadie habló hasta que Sirius se volteó para mirar a Molly y dijo:

- No puedo creer lo que dices. ¿Confiarías en la palabra de esa rata?- apuntó a Malfoy- ¿Nunca te han hablado tus hijos de él?- Tomó aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando- pues a mí Harry y Ron me han contado bastante.

En ese momento Malfoy dejó de percibir la realidad tal cual y la vio bajo un manto rojizo, un rojizo Gryffindor. Le pasaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Potter. Había visto a los familiares de Ron, así que supuso que Ron estaba viviendo ahí, pero si estaban hablando también de Harry... entonces ¿los niños que acababa de nombrar Michael eran Harry y Ron? De pronto deseaba que lo mataran de una vez, antes de tener que ver la cara rajada de Potter humilllándolo por las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

En la cocina, los chicos ya habían terminado de comer. Estaban aburridos de intentar enterarse de algo sin resultados, así que permanecían sentados en la mesa sin hablarse, esperando a que les llegaran noticias. El tiempo pasaba y nadie se aparecía. Los gemelos, fastidiados, prendían y apagaban las luces diciendo que habían fantasmas, sin ningún ánimo. Ron miraba como una fila de hormigas pasaba detrás de la despensa. Hermione jugaba con un tenedor a aplastar miguitas de pan. Ginny contaba las baldosas del piso y Harry pateaba el suelo sin una gota de ritmo.

- YA NO DOY MÁS!, voy a ver que pasa- Harry se levantó y caminó rumbo a la escalera.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Ron se había apartado de las hormigas.

- Intentaré escuchar desde el segundo piso por la escalera que da al comedor. Si no me asomo, no me verán.

- Creo que todos hemos pensado hacer eso Harry- dijo Hermione en tono de sermón- pero nadie lo ha hecho porque si la mamá de Ron entra...

- Le diré que fui al baño, ¿puedo ir al baño verdad?

Aunque todos sabían que la señora Weasly no se creería el cuento, nadie lo detuvo porque Harry ya había subido y se había perdido de vista.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que debíamos ir- le dijo Fred a George.

Harry caminó por el corredor, las habitaciones a las que daba estaban desocupadas, dobló una esquina y llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba la pieza que compartía con Ron. había estado viviendo ahí durante las vacaciones, debido al estallido de la guerra. En esa casa estaba mucho más seguro que en Privet Drive. En ese mismo pasillo estaban las piezas de todos lo que vivían ahí: la Familia Weasley (menos Bill y Charlie) y los aurores Michael Coxon, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody y Sirius Black. Hermione también vivía con ellos. No tanto por seguridad ya que su casa estaba bajo el hechizo_ Fidelio_, sino que ahí, además de cuidar a los chicos, los estaban preparando para la guerra. A veces los dejaban participar de las reuniones, los mantenían informados de lo que pasaba y de vez en cuando les daban tareas.

Potter caminó despacio intentando no hacer crujir el viejo piso de madera y se apoyó en la pared cerca de la escalera, desde ahí veía el comedor y parte del recibidor. Se concentró al máximo para escuchar la conversación.

- ¿... y aún lo crees tan inocente?- Black miraba con expresión triunfante a Molly.

Sirius había hablado de los deseos de muerte hacia Hermione Granger, del apoyo incondicional que daba a todo lo que pudiera sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, de como le hacía imposible la vida a Harry, de como se jactaba de pertenecer al bando de Voldemort y finalmente, de las humillaciones a Ron y su familia por ser pobres, siempre procurando dar a este último punto una gran relevancia.

- Era un niño con ideas erradas. Si lo están siguiendo, tal vez sea porque al fin abrió los ojos- Molly intentaba justificar a Malfoy porque todo lo que ella veía en ese instante, era un pobre chico indefenso y maltratado, que había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en una familia de mortífagos que lo malcrió.

Harry no entendía nada, aparentemente hablaban sobre alguien que no era de mucha confianza. Se asomó un poco para intentar ver algo, pero se encontró con la espalda de la señora Weasley. Inmediatamente se devolvió a su lugar.

Todos se inclinaban más por escuchar la versión de los chicos que juzgarlos sólo por lo que estaban viendo. Sirius no tuvo otra opción que mantenerse callado.

- Y bien- se apresuró a decir Lupin antes de que alguien cambiara de opinión- ¿pueden decirnos qué ocurrió antes de que los encontrara?

- Preferiría hablar de ese tema con alguien de confianza- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, con la cabeza erguida y mirada desafiante. Aún estaba enojado por haber escuchado el nombre de Harry, y él no estaba dispuesto a ventilar sus problemas familiares frente a toda esa gente que le informaría a Potter. Primero muerto.

Harry se quedó helado al reconocer aquella desagradable voz. No podía creer que el bastardo de Malfoy se encontrara en su casa. Instintivamente trató de ver a Draco desde la escalera asomándose más de la cuenta y casi cayendo por ellas, alcanzó a sujetarse de la barandilla y maldijo su mala suerte. Nuevamente volvió a su lugar, pero esta vez, con un creciente enojo.

Luego de la respuesta de Malfoy, todos se le quedaron mirando perplejos. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, Blaise se adelantó y empezó a relatar lo que les había pasado. Contó como se habían escapado en una escoba y los habían derribado, y luego sin pensarlo se habían aparecido en esa calle. Que seguramente habían dado la alarma de su fuga y que por eso, tal y como había dicho Lupin, no importaba a donde fueran, cualquier mortífago que los viera intentaría matarlos y avisaría al resto en donde estaban.

- Y ustedes se revelaron porque Voldemort es muy malo ¿verdad?- se burló Sirius

- No les creo una sola palabra, la información es muy vaga y pueden haberla inventado perfectamente- Moody no quitaba la vista de Blaise.

- Me parece que al menos podemos intentar averiguar si lo que dicen es cierto- dijo Tonks que ahora parecía apoyar más a Lupin.

- Sirius- Remus estaba más calmado y volvía a tener una mirada amable- Tú menos que nadie debería juzgar a las personas sin tener pruebas. No cometas el error de acusar a alguien injustamente por basarte en supuestas evidencias- Sirius lo miró con intensidad.

- Creo que el único que podría saber si los muchachos dicen la verdad es Dumbledore- McGonagall miró severamente a todos los que estaban presentes- hablaré con él para que venga,

aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo antes de tres días, hasta entonces les sugiero que los alojen acá.

Al escuchar esto último, Harry se indignó. ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera pensasen que Malfoy era inocente? Estaba más que claro que el chico era un mortífago. Debían sacarlos de la casa lo antes posible o podrían tener la oportunidad de matarlos a todos.

Moddy se paró indignado y caminó hacia la cocina, sin escuchar nada más. Harry lo vio desde su escondite y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

- Pero se quedarán en el sótano. No arriesgaré a nadie de esta casa por estar haciendo favores a mortífagos- Sirius no cedería más que eso.

El resto pareció estar de acuerdo, a excepción de Molly que había sugerido dejarlos en una pieza bajo llave. Lupin también se sentía mal por mandar a los chicos ahí, pero era el mejor lugar que podía ofrecerles.

- Les traeré un par de camas para que duerman- Arthur se encaminó hacia las habitaciones.

- ¿Para qué?, pueden dormir en el suelo.

Todos fingieron que no lo escuchaban, menos Draco, que parecía atravesar a Sirius con la mirada. El animago se la devolvió y estuvieron así un rato hasta que Michael se acercó a los jóvenes y les extendió un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo.

- Tomen la mitad cada uno, para mañana sus heridas se habrán cerrado.

En esos momentos, Alastor entraba en la cocina empujando la puerta con rabia.

- ¿Que pasó?

- ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?

- ¿Por qué no nos dejaron oir?

Los chicos acribillaron con sus preguntas al auror, quien les dijo la verdad:

- Malfoy y un tal Zabini llegaron de mortífagos, traídos por Lupin, y se van a quedar hasta que Dumbledore decida que hacer- Tomó un pan y se lo llevó a la boca bruscamente.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- gritaron al unísono.

Harry llegó justo en ese momento y solo al verles los rostros en blanco, supo que ya les habían dicho lo ocurrido. Todos comenzaron a quejarse en voz alta, insultando a Malfoy de paso, y dejando bien en claro que no querían que el rubio estuviera ahí.

- ¡¡¿LES DIJISTE?!!- otro grito. La señora Weasley miraba con furia a Moody desde el umbral de la puerta, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a sacar su varita para atacarlo. Ojoloco tomó otro trozo de pan y salió de la cocina velozmente sin siquiera despedirse.

Los chicos iban a lanzarle sus quejas a Molly, pero ella se les adelantó y los mandó a sus piezas a dormir. Todos subieron rápidamente, nadie quería experimentar su enojo.

Luego de armar las camas de los "huéspedes", Lupin los llevó hasta el subterráneo, cerrando la puerta para que nadie bajara con ellos.

El sótano era muy amplio, probablemente ocupaba toda la planta de la casa. Claro que ellos no podían notarlo porque más allá de dos metros de la pequeña luz proveniente de la varita de Remus, estaba completamente oscuro. Solo distinguían varios escombros, posibles muebles viejos y artefactos extraños, algunos cubiertos con mantas que alguna vez fueron blancas. Una escalera angosta, apegada a la pared y sin baranda era lo único que los conectaba con el exterior. Bajaron alumbrados solamente por la luz de la varita, el auror los guió hasta sus camas, que estaban cerca de la escalera puestas una junto a la otra entre todos los cachureos. Probablemente habían hecho un espacio sólo para ellos y suponían que el resto del sótano estaba igual de ocupado.

- Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Para que estén más tranquilos me quedaré esta noche en la cocina, me aseguraré que no los molesten.

Lupin los miró por un momento, los rostros de los chicos reflejaban el agotamiento y confusión producto del momento que estaban viviendo. Completamente desanimados, sabían que todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar. Probablemente recién estaban asimilando lo que habían pasado. Se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada más.

- Les dejaré una luz- de su varita salio una chispa que se agrandó y flotó quedando entre las dos camas- cuando quieran dormir sóplenla. Buenas noches- y subió la escalera.

Escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta y luego los murmullos provenientes de los aurores que quedaron en la cocina.

Blaise miró a Draco.

- ¡¿Como se te ocurrió decir semejante idiotez allá arriba?!- estaba casi tiritando de furia y hacía enormes esfuerzos por no gritar para que no los escucharan - ¡¿Te parece que estábamos en posición de negarnos a hablar?!.

Se alejó un paso para evitar la cercanía con el rubio, para no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de ahorcarlo.

Draco suspiró y levantó ambas cejas en señal de desinterés.

- No sé si pusiste atención a la discusión, pero dieron a entender que Potter y Weasley viven aquí, y como ningún humano puede vivir sin cerebro, probablemente trajeron a Granger también.

Creyendo que había dado todas las explicaciones, Draco miró la cama con asco, no le parecía que estuviera limpia pero de todas formas se veía mejor que el piso. Como estaba concentrado en eso no pudo ver a la expresión de interrogación de Blaise.

- ¿Y? -El moreno estaba plantado en el suelo esperando una explicación real.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo extrañado por la pregunta.

- Que no pienso ventilar los problemas con mi padre para que Potter me humille- lo dijo en tono de "es obvio"- se sentirá muy valiente por estar entre los suyos y no le voy a dar el gusto.

Blaise no podía creer lo que oía. Draco siempre tenía ataques de niño malcriado y él por lo general lo aguantaba, después de todo era Draco. Pero esto no era un simple berrinche. Alguien tenía que golpear a Malfoy y si no dejaba de dar respuestas estúpidas, él se aseguraría que así fuera. Trató de quitarse las ideas homicidas hacia su postulante a ex-amigo y prosiguió:

- ¿Te parece que vale la pena, después de todo lo que pasamos hoy, morir por lo que Harry Potter piense o diga de ti?.

- Es una cuestión de honor.

Blaise intentó ignorar eso último para poder continuar.

- Y para colmo ni siquiera pensaste en mí, me hubieran muerto solo porque lo único que tienes en la cabeza es a Potter.

- Si te diste cuenta nadie te atacó directamente. Odian a mi padre y me odian a mí, justamente porque Potter- el nombre prácticamente lo escupió- me detesta. Si hubieras llegado solo, te hubieran incluso invitado a cenar. Yo-no-te-arriesgué. Black me hubiera asesinado y todos se hubieran calmado. Tal vez debió hacerlo, así mi honor no te molestaría y tal vez te dejarían dormir cómodamente junto al cararrajada y en una de esas se dignaría a ser tu nuevo amigo.

Draco apenas había respirado al decir esto, ¿cómo Blaise era tan tonto para no entender?

- No es tu honor el que me molesta. Tu fijación por Potter no tiene nada que ver con el honor. Es una obsesión- Blaise estaba hablando lento y claro, como intentando meter algo de sentido común en la platinada cabeza de su amigo; que para variar, había empezado a creer que era una pobre víctima y que todos estaban en su contra. Poco faltaba para que comenzara a decir que lo envidiaban por ser bonito y la verdad es que su ánimo no le permitiría soportarlo.

- No es una obsesión, no digas estupideces. A mi...- paró en seco cuando vio que Blaise ya estaba acostándose en su incómoda cama, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a él y lo remeció violentamente- ¿No querías una explicación? Agradece que te la estoy dando- le trató de sacar la frazada con la que su amigo se había envuelto- Mírame!

- No te quiero seguir escuchando, o te voy a sacar la cresta- Blaise seguía bajo la manta, intentando olvidar la presencia de Draco.

Para Malfoy, como no tenía varita, iba a ser imposible defenderse si se agarraban a golpes. Sin duda, el moreno era mucho más fuerte que él. Frustrado, le mandó un puñetazo antes de ir a su propia cama.

Ya llevaban un par de horas en la pieza de Harry y Ron discutiendo lo mismo y siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: Malfoy no podía quedarse ahí. Era totalmente ilógico dejar a ese mocoso, sabiendo que era un mortífago, en la casa porque lo más probable es que los delataría y el mismo se divertiría torturándolos. Ninguno podía entender como es que Lupin, siendo tan inteligente, había caído en una trampa tan burdamente obvia (porque según ellos, todo era una trampa) y que molestaran a Dumbledore, sabiendo lo ocupado que estaba, con esta bobería. La única que no aseguraba total y absolutamente que los slytherins fueran mortífagos era Hermione, quien mantenía espacio para la duda e intentaba, infructuosamente, hacer que los demás dejaran sus rencores y pensaran lo más objetivamente posible.

- Sabes Hermione- Harry estaba aburrido de escucharla- aunque fuera inocente no permitiría que se quedara en esta casa.

Después de que Hermione se hartó de intentar convencerlos y se fue a un rincón alejado, los chicos comenzaron a idear una forma de entrar en la pieza de las serpientes.

- ... mientras, tú estarás vigilando la escalera del comedor y Ginny la puerta de la cocina- explicaba Ron como si se tratara de una estrategia de quidditch- de ese modo si Harry ve a alguien acercarse te avisará y tú podrás ponernos en alerta.

Ginny había estado muy nerviosa desde que se enteró de la llegada de los mortífagos; aunque no se convencía mucho de participar en la "expedición", prefería eso a quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. Además necesitaba asegurarse de que la identidad de los presos fuera realmente la que les habían dicho.

George buscaba entre sus cosas una corneta silenciadora, para apagar cualquier queja o grito que pudieran dar los cautivos en el sótano, cuando Molly entró en la pieza.

- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- mirando a los que no eran de ese cuarto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahí se urdía una conspiración- ¡Vayan a su pieza inmediatamente!- viendo a los gemelos muy enojada y golpeando las palmas los mandó a dormir.

Todos se miraron con expresión abatida y empezaron a moverse lentamente para acostarse.

- ¡Apúrense!- Molly los miraba enfadada- y más les vale que no intenten nada, Lúpin está vigilando la entrada del subterráneo y yo a ustedes.

Ese fue el fin del plan.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Lupin preparaba una poción quitadora de sueño para poder permanecer todo el tiempo que fuera necesario despierto. No hacía mucho rato que los demás se habían ido a sus camas, la última en acostarse fue Molly que no quería dejar a Lupin solito.

Remus echaba los últimos ingredientes al caldero en forma automática ya que su mente estaba aún repasando los eventos del día, sentía el peso del enojo de sus compañeros y aunque no había visto la reacción de Harry y el resto de los niños, suponía que estarían alegando durante semanas. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era la situación general del mundo mágico de la que se sentía responsable, en realidad todos los adultos eran responsables por lo que ocurría. Una prueba de ello estaba justo ahora durmiendo en condiciones inhumanas debajo de sus pies. Si tan solo hubiera sido su profesor de defensa durante más tiempo... tal vez los hubiera ayudado a alejarse de Voldemort de una forma más fácil en que no tuvieran que arriesgar su vida. Tal vez hubiera evitado la muerte de muchos otros que como ellos se habían negado a la marca oscura; o también podría haber guiado lejos de Voldemort a los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts que ahora estaban en el bando enemigo.

- ¿En verdad te quedarás cuidándolos hasta que llegue Dumbledore?- Tonks acababa de bajar las escaleras con una bata de levantarse violeta. Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de Lupin.

- No quiero que los molesten- "si no los pude ayudar antes, al menos me aseguraré que no los amenacen cada cinco minutos"

Tonks se sirvió un café, le ofreció uno al auror pero este negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy tenga información relevante?

Lupin no dijo nada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Esperamos que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews. En el próximo se encontrarán Draco y Harry, no se lo pierdan.

Se despiden Diox y catzeruf.


	2. La invasión: odio las serpientes 1

**La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. **

**Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews **

Respuestas a los reviews 

Canuto-Franbueza¿qué es spolier? Es que nosotras no sabemos mucho del vocabulario. Si nos pudieras explicar, te quedaríamos profundamente agradecidas. La historia esta ambientada en el 7mo año de Draco. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado y sigue leyendo por favor.

Diabolik: muchas gracias. Estamos felices de que también leas este.

Shinigami: A todas nos gusta ese rubio de ojitos grises (suspiros). Por lo de las escenas, Blaise aparecerá en casi todo el fic. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Amnis doctus de Asis: jope! Medio testamento (aunque se agradece). Yo si fuese Harry, también lo echaría…. Pero para mi cama jejejeje (esa fue Diox)… En fin, finalmente si nos demoramos mucho en actualizar y pedimos disculpas, pero es que este fic se agranda y se agranda… ojalá te guste, deja más reviews.

Este capítulo también estaba quedando muy largo, por lo que tuvimos que cortarlo. Pedimos consideración y paciencia ya que en este pedazo no logramos poner todo lo que queríamos y no quedó muy interesante. En todo caso, si prefieren capítulos largos, avísennos y asi, si quedan muy extensos, no los cortamos.

**Capítulo 2.1**

**La invasión: Odio las serpientes.**

Harry despertó abruptamente. El dolor de la cicatriz era desesperante. Se sentó algo mareado en su cama y entornó los ojos para encontrar en la oscuridad sus lentes. El dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso... no podía entender porqué lo sentía, hacía mucho que no le pasaba esto. Se había entrenado correctamente durante aproximadamente dos años.Sentía además del dolor, un enojo enorme y supuso que Voldemort tenía que estar pasando por una situación muy intensa como para lograr afectarlo a él de esa manera, como cuando era más niño.

—Tu hijo me traicionó¿Por qué debo confiar en tí Lucius? —Voldemort miraba a su vasallo con desprecio, lo había decepcionado como nadie más y tenía muchos deseos de destruirlo. Ahora.

—Amo, yo no sabía... puedo asegurarle que yo más que nadie quiero atraparlo y vengarme...

Lucius colgaba de la pared desde las muñecas, sentía que sus brazos en cualquier momento se separarían de su torso por el peso de su cuerpo.

Cuando Voldemort se enteró que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se habían escapado se inquietó, pero esperaba que los encontraran pronto. Dejó que Lucius se encargara personalmente de buscarlos, hasta que recibió la noticia de que un auror se los había llevado... y que ese auror parecía ser Remus Lupin.

—Debí imaginar que terminarías haciéndome esto —Los rojizos ojos de Vodemort relampagueban —Todos los Malfoy son iguales. Traidores y deseosos de tener poder... —El aludido le miraba suplicante. No se atrevía a decir nada ya que el menor sonido podría hacer enfurecer aún más a su señor —Tú, Lucius¿acaso quieres ver muerto a tu amo?. ¿Quieres verme muerto para luego ir con el enemigo y esperar recompensas? —siseó Voldemort. La ira contenida era notoriamente palpable.

—No, no es cierto, Gran Señor...AAHHH! —Lucius se retorcía de dolor, sentía el poder de la maldición cruciatus destruyendo su cuerpo.

Un poco después el dolor se detuvo.

Luego de eso vino el silencio. Voldemort miró al resto de los mortífagos presentes en forma amenazante —Todos ustedes me deben lealtad, y tienen el deber de decirme cuando sus hijos pretenden traicionarnos, de lo contrario... —nuevamente apuntó a Lucius haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, esta vez la piel de su brazo empezó a caer, como si se derritiera; desde los músculos salían pústulas que reventaban como si la piel estuviera hirviendo.

—Ahora quiero que todos salgan, tengo que hablar en privado con Lucius. Tú no Lestrange, quédate junto a mí.

Los mortífagos salieron en silencio, la mayoría con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Lucius era una de las personas que Voldemort tenía en mejor estima y por eso le daba más poder que al resto y soportaba algunos de sus errores. Pero al fin había caído dejando su puesto libre para otro; tal como estaba libre el de Draco, quien hubiera entrado al grupo del señor oscuro en una posición privilegiada.

Voldemort esperó a que todos salieran e hizo una seña a Lestrange para que se acercara —Trae la poción.

Lucius levantó la vista con dificultad para averiguar cual era esa poción. Pero el hombre le daba la espalda ocultando con su cuerpo el brebaje.

Voldemort volvió a disparar a Lucius con los ojos brillantes, disfrutando la tortura que se merecía el bastardo. Lo hizo por un buen rato hasta que Lucius se desmayó.

—Señor, tiene que parar, no puede matarlo —le dijo el otro hombre.

—¡Como te atreves a darme órdenes! —Lestrange retrocedió ante la mirada de su amo sintiendo que también a él le tocaría recibir su venganza, pero el rostro de Voldemort se suavizó un poco —Yo no cometería un error como ese... al menos todavía tenemos a un Malfoy —Miró hacia el bulto que colgaba en la pared — ¿Trajiste el veritaserum?

Lestrange le mostró una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente parecido al agua casi sin mirarlo a los ojos, luego descolgó a Malfoy y le empujó hasta dejarlo apoyado en la pared, dejó caer tres gotitas dentro de la boca del rubio.

—¡Enervate!

Malfoy recobró la conciencia, pero su mirada parecía perdida.

— Mi querido Lucius¿desde cuándo que sabias que tu hijo traicionaba a tu señor?

Malfoy le miró y empezó a hablar automáticamente.

—Hace tres días —Voldemort tomó nota mental, debía castigarlo por imbécil.

—Y tu¿no estarás unido a tu hijo, conspirando en contra de Lord Voldemort?

—No —Voldemort se sintió internamente más tranquilo.

—Y tu hijo¿ no te comentó nada acerca de una profecía?

—No

Lestrange miró al señor tenebroso casi sonriendo —Entonces lo sabemos solo nosotros tres.

Fuertes gritos provenientes de arriba, hicieron que Draco saltara en su cama. Miró al cielo, como si pudiera ver algo a través del techo. Agudizó el oído y reconoció la desagradable voz de Black.

Apenas pudo dormir una hora en toda la noche entre el dolor del cuerpo, el miedo y los recuerdos. No lo había hecho de corrido claro, y tampoco acostado; sino que estuvo toda la noche sentado porque no quería apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. Cada vez que se le cerraban los ojos escuchaba un ruido, se alarmaba y permanecía casi sin respirar para entender lo que ocurría, rogando por que nadie abriera la puerta para llevarlo a Azkaban, o peor, que su padre lo hubiera encontrado.

Se levantó lo más rápido que sus piernas y cuello agarrotados se lo permitían y fue hasta la cama de Blaise.

—Despiértate —lo zamarreó, no muy fuerte por si aún estaba enojado

—mrmrmr...rmr —Blaise todavía estaba cansado, aunque su noche había sido mucho mejor.

Se giró para ver a Draco, y entrecerró los ojos debido a la pequeña luz que aún se encontraba encendida y que, a pesar de no iluminar mucho, en su núcleo era muy brillante.

—Black está gritando como loco, no puedo entender lo que dice pero imagino tendrá que ver con su deseo de asesinarnos.

Zabini se sentó de un salto y se quedó quieto para escuchar. En efecto, Sirius estaba gritando, también se escuchaba la voz de Lupin. Parecía ser que nadie más estaba envuelto en la pelea.

—Tenemos que tratar de salir, no me parece seguro que esperemos a Dumbledore, está claro que a Black no le interesa lo que pueda decir.

Se levantaron y arrastraron la luz con ellos, buscando en las paredes alguna señal de otra salida que no fuera la cocina, esquivando con dificultad los cachureos y cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Mientras, en otra parte de la casa, Harry bajaba refregándose los ojos al comedor, para saber qué ocurría. Ron, también con los ojos medio cerrados, iba tras él. Antes de llegar, los gemelos corriendo desde la puerta de la cocina, los obligaron a subir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ron se negaba a avanzar sin una explicación

—Lupin y Black están discutiendo, han estado así desde la madrugada, apúrate que vienen hacia acá— Fred lo empujó hasta llegar al corredor del segundo piso, ahí se quedaron espiando.

Sirius salió de la cocina al comedor perseguido por Remus, los dos visiblemente enojados.

— ¡Pierde tu tiempo como quieras! —El animago tenía las varitas de Malfoy y Zabini en sus manos y amenazaba con romperlas.

Hermione y Ginny también fueron atraídas por los gritos y llegaron donde estaban sus amigos

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sirius y Lupin están peleando, Sirius tiene dos varitas en la mano, al parecer le quitó a Lupin la suya.

—No Ron —le corrigió George susurrando —esas son las varitas de Malfoy y Zabini...

— ¡Ya basta, devuélvemelas! —Lupin lo apuntaba con la suya —te voy a atacar si no lo haces.

—... se las quitó cuando estaban en la cocina.

—shhh, luego les cuentas —Fred quería oír lo que pasaba

Sirius rió amargamente —Es bueno saber que tan amigo mío eres. ¡Quédate junto a ellos todo el tiempo que quieras¡Deja las misiones en las que te necesitamos...! Cuando nuestros muchachos estén muertos por tu culpa, podrás sentirte feliz de haber salvado a esos dos mortífagos, te quitarán el dolor del duelo con un _Avada Kevadra._

Sirius tiró las varitas al suelo, tomó un libro de la mesa y se fue dando un portazo que casi bota la casa. De la cocina salieron Tonks y Ojoloco, el que había vuelto hacia unas horas, y lo quedaron mirando.

—Le encuentro toda la razón a Black, te necesitamos para esta misión, ni siquiera pusiste atención a lo que dijimos hace un rato. No entiendo porqué...—Moddy parecía decepcionado de Lupin, bajó la cabeza y se fue hacia la salida, no sin antes observar con su ojo mágico a los chicos que veían todo lo que pasaba desde arriba.

Tonks tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Lupin en señal de apoyo, no dijo nada y luego se fue.

Hermione se apartó de la escalera e hizo un gesto para que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Entraron en la pieza de los chicos, que era la más grande, cuidando no ser escuchados. Nadie quería que Lupin supiera que ellos habían presenciado esa escena.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Hermione miraba a los gemelos con la frente arrugada.

Fred se aclaró la garganta.

—No escuchamos toda la discusión, pero sabemos que esta mañana se juntaron para la reunión que iban a hacer ayer. McGonagall se quedó hasta esta mañana por eso, porque ayer no pudieron planear nada, por lo de Malfoy, y la profesora supuso que hoy los ánimos estarían más calmados...

—El punto es que tenían que llevar a cabo una misión muy importante y Lupin se negó a participar activamente en ella —lo interrumpió George —porque no quiere salir de la casa hasta estar seguro de que Malfoy y el otro chico... —hizo un gesto con la mano, como intentando recordar.

—Zabini —le informó Hermione

—...y Zabini estén seguros.

—y eso no será hasta que Dumbledore venga —terminó Fred.

— �¿ellos tienen que estar seguros!. ¡Nosotros somos los que estamos en peligro, no ellos! —Ron se pasó la mano por la frente colorada por la ira y miró a los demás en busca de apoyo —Lupin debe estar realmente loco.

Se hizo un silencio. Los chicos trataban de entender a Lupin, pero la mayoría no podía. No entendían por qué él, de entre todos, trataba de protegerlos. Cuantas veces Malfoy se rió de él por ser pobre, de su túnica y su eterna cara de enfermo y ahora, que lo más normal sería dejarlo encerrado sin más abajoél se empeñaba en cuidarlo a costa de dejar su trabajo como auror y poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de todos. Harry miraba el piso intentando comprender, pero no podía.

—Creo que es bastante razonable —la voz de Hermione sacó a todos de sus propios pensamientos— Si consideramos que en todo el tiempo que llevan aquí, Sirius solo ha intentado matarlos y lo más probable es que cuando regrese Moody él también lo intente, suena bien cuerdo. Además, si realmente resultaran ser mortífagos, lo más seguro es tener un auror en la casa las veinticuatro horas del día como protección en caso de que intentaran escapar o atacarnos.

— ¿Y por qué no aclaró que se quedaría también para cuidarnos? —inquirió Harry.

—Ah! Es que acaso no es evidente. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que Sirius le enrostrara que él también creía en la posibilidad de que fuesen mortífagos y se armaría otra pelea —contestó con un dejo de exasperación.

Todos la miraron atentamente. Lo que decía era muy razonable y obvio a la vez. Demasiado obvio como para que a ninguno se el hubiese ocurrido antes. Miraron avergonzados el piso.

Luego de esta discusión, todos se fueron a lavar y vestir para tomar el desayuno.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Sirius dejó la casa. Todos los que no se habían ido (ya sea a trabajar, investigar o cumplir con misiones) estaban reunidos en la cocina tomando el desayuno. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, nadie hablaba ni hacía movimientos bruscos y solo se limitaban a comer. En el cuarto se encontraban Hermione, Harry, todos los retoños Weasley más Remus (que tenía unas grandes ojeras) y Molly.

Harry se había estado preguntando si debía contar que la cicatriz le había dolido. En la noche no lo había hecho ya que le pareció impertinente después de todo el asunto de Malfoy. Y ahora tampoco parecía ser correcto decírselo a alguien, era sumar un problema más a los que estaban teniendo y para colmo, la única persona de la orden presente, era Lupin. No quería hablar de eso con él, no con todas las preocupaciones que ya tenía. Aunque su experiencia le decía que su deber era informar lo que sintió en la noche, prefirió esperar a su padrino. Sirius tendría que llegar en algún momento. Decidió no hacerse problema y comer lo más tranquilo que el ambiente le permitiera.

Molly habiendo terminado de servir el desayuno de los demás, preparaba dos porciones extras.

—Eh.., mamá. ¿Para quién son? Todos ya estamos comiendo —inquirió Ginny.

— ¿Oh, esto? .Es para los chicos que tienen inhumanamente encerrados ahí abajo —dijo, sin inmutarse, echando una gran cantidad de salchichas en un plato —También necesitan comer.

Ron miró enojado a su madre. ¿Qué tenían que importarle a ella las necesidades de Malfoy? Iba a quejarse cuando los gemelos le interrumpieron:

—Madre, si tu quieres, nosotros podríamos llevarles el desayuno —se ofrecieron intentando parecer inocentes, pero sin buen resultado.

— ¡Ni lo piensen!. No les daré la oportunidad para que les den alguna de sus bromas —pero, pensándolo mejor, agregó — ¡Y ni si quiera se les ocurra acercarse a esa puerta! —miró a los demás —y eso va para todos.

—Si quieres voy yo, Molly —Remus se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y sacó una bandeja de la alacena.

—Si mam�, es mejor que tu no vayas. Son peligrosos —aseguró Ron.

—No se preocupen, puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola —y sacando su varita, hizo levitar la bandeja y bajó por la escalera hacia el subterráneo.

Unos pasos en la escalera los alertaron y volvieron veloces a sus camas antes de que alguien se enterara de sus premenciones de fuga. Draco apagó la luz de un soplido y fingieron estar durmiendo.

Durante el rato en que buscaban una salida, habían escuchado que alguien salía de la casa dando un fuerte golpe y luego mucho movimiento en la parte de arriba. Se habían preocupado, creyeron que alguien entraría para llevárselos a quizás donde, pero pasó un ratito y el ajetreo sobre sus cabezas cesó, tranquilizándolos. Siguieron buscando durante un tiempo más, pero sin ningún resultado. Escapar de ese lugar sería imposible.

Escucharon que alguien entraba en el sótano y asomaron sus cabezas por entre las frazadas, era Molly con una bandeja.

—Buenos días chicos —dijo dejando la bandeja en uno de los muebles y prendiendo una pequeña luz con su varita —Les traje el desayuno.

Blaise se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó la palabra "Desayuno" y se acercó a la señora. Estaba muy hambriento y realmente nunca pensó que le darían algo de comer tan luego, y mucho menos que oliera tan bien.

—Muchas gracias señora Weasley, estaba que me moría de hambre —comenzó a picotear uno de los platos.

Draco se había sentado en la cama y miraba desde lejos. No confiaba mucho en aquella mujer.

—Hace mucho frío aquí— dijo Molly y con su varita, prendió una pequeña y acogedora hoguera que dejó cerca de los chicos — ¿Y cómo durmieron?

—No tan mal— mascó una tostada con mantequilla y tragó rápidamente —podría haber sido peor.

Molly miraba a Blaise con cara maternal, luego miró a Draco que seguía en su cama sin acercarse.

— ¿Y tu, cómo pasaste la no... —pero fue interrumpida por un terrible estruendo proveniente de la parte de arriba, seguido por unos gritos. Miró a los jóvenes, Blaise le devolvía la mirada con un pan en la boca y Draco aún estaba en su cama.

—Lo siento chicos, pero debo ir a ver que es lo que sucede —se acercó a la puerta —luego volveré a buscar la bandeja —les sonrió desde el vano de la puerta y la cerró.

Blaise tomó el desayuno y lo acercó a la cama. Tal parecía que el descanso le había devuelto parte de su buen humor.

—Deberías comer pronto, se esta enfriando —le dijo a Draco, tendiéndole la bandeja. De fondo, se escuchaba una potente voz femenina que gritaba a todo pulmón y mucho movimiento.

Malfoy tomó delicadamente uno de los panes que había en el plato y le dio un mordisquito, luego se acercó al moreno hasta quedar frente a él y a la bandeja. Blaise, que comía una salchicha, le habló:

—Tendrías que ser más amable con la señora, es la única que nos ha apoyado realmente y nos conviene que siga siendo así —se echó otro pedazo a la boca —Además, nos trajo este rico desayuno.

— ¿Rico, bastante vulgar si me preguntas —mordió nuevamente el pan —ni siquiera nos trajo un poco de pastel.

—No seas quejón, es mejor que nada —tomó un largo trago de leche —y en todo caso, a mi si me gustó, y acostúmbrate porque tenemos para un buen rato encerrados aquí.

Draco miró con desagrado la bandeja y tomo, arrugando la nariz, un traguito de leche. Blaise le miró sonriente.

—Pensar tendré que pasar tres días encerrado aquí, con toda esa gentuza dando vueltas... —se quejó Draco. El ruido de cosas cayendo y más gritos y ruidos de pisadas provenientes de arriba, hizo que los chicos miraran hacía el techo —Y yo que creí que los mortífagos eran los que estaban locos...

El desayuno en la cocina había terminado. Hermione y Ginny se habían ido a su pieza a charlar sobre "cosas de chicas", los gemelos hacía rato que ya no mostraban señales de vida y Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo una de las jugadas más impactantes de los Chudley Cannons cuando escucharon, no accidentalmente, la conversación entre los únicos dos adultos presentes:

—Voy a buscar los platos de los chicos —le dijo Molly a Remus mientras hacía levitar todos los posillos hacía el lavadero.

—Preferiría ir yo esta vez, quiero saber como se encuentran.

Harry y Ron se llenaron de rabia, lo único que faltaba era que ese par se peleara por quien atendía a los mortífagos.

Lupin no se preocupó de la presencia de los chicos y continuó —los sacaré del sótano para llevarlos al baño, anoche ni siquiera nos preocupamos de eso.

La señora Weasley lo miró espantada — ¡Hemos sido unos monstruos! ni siquiera hemos atendido sus necesidades básicas!

—Voy a buscarlos...

—Traeré un par de toallas limpias.

Los muchachos presentes estaban igual de sorprendidos que Molly, pero por razones muy diferentes. Salieron de la cocina apresurados mientras Lupin bajaba las escaleras al sótano

y corrieron hasta el segundo piso

— ¡Oigan todos! —Ron casi se atoraba con la noticia —Van a sacar a Malfoy.

No todos estaban arriba, solo la mitad de los que deseaba convocar, la mitad femenina.

Ginny se sobresaltó.

— ¿Cómo que los van a sacar? —Hermione no entendía nada

Harry la miró con una amplia sonrisa muy parecida a la que Ron tenía en ese mismo momento

—Explícales tú Ron, iré a buscar a tus hermanos —y corrió preocupantemente extasiado en busca de los gemelos.

Ron miró a las chicas tan feliz como Harry.

—Los llevarán al baño... ¿te imaginas la cara de Malfoy siendo llevado al baño, como si sacaran a un perro de paseo?

Ambas se miraron algo hastiadas.

— ¿Como te puedes deleitar...

—Ah, por favor Hermione, seguro tú no tienes curiosidad de verlos —Ron caminó hacia las escaleras con paso rápido —si no les interesa no vayan —y bajó.

Las chicas se miraron por un breve momento y siguieron al pelirrojo.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con una muy enojada Molly y cuatro chicos que trataban de hacer valer sus derechos...

—Pero si solo queremos estar en la cocina... —adujo Fred con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

—No nos puedes culpar por eso... —complemento George con la misma expresión desvalida.

— ¡No crean que no sé lo que quieren —les miró fríamente —y no me pongan esas ridículas caras!

—Pero mam�, no es pecado... —Ron no alcanzó a completar la frase. Lupin entraba al cuarto con los dos chicos detrás.

Un cabello oscuro, opaco y polvoriento fue lo primero que vieron salir de la escalera después del auror.

La cocina quedó repentinamente en un silencio sepulcral, los que hasta ese momento estaban alborotados ahora tenían todos su sentidos fijos en los recién llegados, para no perderse ningún detalle.

Conocían a Blaise muy poco, por lo general estaba cerca de Malfoy, a veces demasiado, pero rara vez se metía en las peleas, para eso estaban Crabbe y Goyle. El chico se veía cansado, la amplia sonrisa que lucía en Hogwarts había dado paso a una expresión seria y calculadora. No se fijaron mucho más en él, ya que antes que se asomara por completo distinguieron el color exhibicionista rubio platinado de Malfoy que lo seguía.

Molly caminó hacia ellos para entregarles las toallas, esperaba que subieran al baño rápido para evitar cualquier situación desagradable. Mientras todos seguían observándolos sin moverse.

La apariencia de Malfoy era todo un espectáculo para los chicos. Hermione y Ginny estaban impresionadas por la facha insana que tenían. Fred y George los miraban intentando tragarse la risa, la situación les parecía tan absurda, ellos empujándose para verlos aparecer y luego los dos slytherin saliendo harapientos del sótano con aire magistral. Ron y Harry no tenían una expresión clara en el rostro, estaban tan regocijados que habían olvidado hasta sonreír.

Harry examinó de arriba a abajo al rubio. Era maravilloso verlo sucio, lleno de sangre y polvo, con la túnica rasgada en varias partes haciéndolo ver como un pobretón... El cabello eternamente brillante y pulcramente peinado era cosa del pasado. Había adquirido un tono opaco, se veía separado en mechones, tieso y solo conservaba el color, de por sí insípido, pero que por los malos tratos se había vuelto aún más desabrido. A Harry le hubiera encantado que sus compañeros lo vieran, para que dejaran de presentarlo como alguien indestructible.

Malfoy pasó la vista con la arrogancia acostumbrada por la cocina, miró a todos con desprecio descubriendo su rostro ante ellos, que hasta ahora solo lo habían apreciado de lado.

Potter hubiera saltado de gusto, se sintió pagado por al menos tres años de torturas. Malfoy tenía enormes ojeras de un color violáceo, parecía un mapache desteñido. Se veía derrotado. Bajo la suciedad que cubría la piel, las manchas de sangre y las marcas de cicatrices recién cerradas, se podía ver la pálida tez que generalmente parecía de porcelana fina, pero que tal y como su cabello, se había opacado. Todo el resplandor de Malfoy lo había abandonado. Harry se hubiera sentido plenamente feliz de no ser porque dentro de esos ojos hinchados por las heridas y la falta de sueño, se encontraba el mismo brillo malévolo y triunfante de siempre. El aire de derrota desaparecía al mirar en ellos y justo en ese momento Malfoy lo estaba mirando con esa expresión.

Harry torció una risa con los ojos clavados en los grises.

Molly cortó el contacto visual al momento de entregarle la toalla e indicarle a Lupin que los sacara de la cocina.

Cuando desaparecieron por la escalera que los llevaba al segundo piso estallaron en comentarios.

—Vieron a Malfoy —Ron estaba realmente entusiasmado —Ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar el muy...

— No puedo creer lo que hicieron —la rabia contenida en la voz de la señora Weasley dejó la cocina nuevamente en silencio —Me avergüenzo de su conducta. Su padre y yo siempre les hemos enseñado a respetar y ustedes... —hizo una pausa para mirarlos a todos —Esperaba más de todos ustedes —se giró y empezó a remover unas ollas en el lavaplatos, ignorando a los chicos.

Todos salieron del cuarto sin decir una palabra y con una terrible sensación de culpa. Cada uno se fue a su pieza.

—Maldito Malfoy— Ron acababa de cerrar la puerta —Mi mami no nos hubiera hablado así si lo conociera como nosotros.

Harry se tiró a su cama con rabia, tanto hacia si mismo por haber decepcionado a Molly, como hacia Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre se dejaba provocar por ese imbécil¿Por qué siempre podía sacar lo peor de él? Se recordó a si mismo sonriéndole. Una reacción muy Slytherin, muy Malfoy.

—... y parece que Hermione se enojó conmigo otra vez —Terminó Ron. El colorín había estado quejándose todo ese tiempo sin prestar atención al hecho de que su amigo lo ignoraba.

—Habla con ella —le dijo Harry —Mientras más rápido lo hagas, más pronto se reconciliarán.

Y Ron salió de la pieza.

Harry alejó un poco de su mente a Malfoy y se acercó a Ron, Ron y Hermione... Aunque a veces los envidiaba por tenerse el uno al otro, era en ocasiones como esa que prefería estar soltero y sin compromiso. Al menos no tenía una chica controladora todo el día regañándolo.

Un poco más tarde Draco y Blaise volvieron al sótano, Lupin se despidió de ellos nuevamente y les dió ánimos, estaba seguro que Dumbledore los dejaría quedarse en la casa como el resto de los habitantes. Inmediatamente después de que se retirara, Draco miró a su amigo.

— �¿Viste lo que ocurrió allá arriba¿Te das cuenta de que me odian¿Viste la cara de Potter�¡estaba feliz¡Pude ver como se le salían los ojos de felicidad! ...¿Tenía razón con lo que te dije anoche, no¿La tengo cierto? —paró sus quejas esperando la respuesta de Blaise — �¿Cierto!

—Si, es cierto; pero aún creo que lo que dijiste anoche fue una estupidez —Draco iba a quejarse pero Blaise agregó —No te conviene continuar esa discución Malfoy.

El chico rubio miró a un lado ruborizado de rabia y echando chispas.

El resto del día nadie apareció por la cocina a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Ron se reconcilió con Hermione después de escuchar un sermón acerca de como no debía comportarse como Malfoy. Ginny se veía decaída y se quedó en su cuarto casi todo el tiempo, incluso cuando bajaron todos al comedor para estudiar. Fred y George habían dejado más o menos de lado los experimentos para la tienda de trucos, debido a la guerra; para darle prioridad a los estudios de magia avanzada que habían estado llevando ese año, estaban sacando algunas menciones para poder manejar hechizos restringidos que les podían servir. Llevaban consigo un montón de libros y eran de mucha ayuda cuando al resto se le presentaba alguna duda.

Moddy y Tonks llegaron a cenar, El ambiente se tensó cuando Ojoloco estuvo en la misma habitación que Remus y le informó que Sirius no volvería esa noche (Harry decidió seguir aguardando a que llegara para decirle lo de su cicatriz) el tono en que lo dijo les indicó que era debido a la pelea y no a la misión. Luego se fue a cenar al comedor en donde nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

Harry escuchó antes de subir que nuevamente sacarían a los chicos del sótano, pero resistió la tentación de ir a verlos cuando recordó lo mucho que le pesaba la conciencia por lo de la mañana, se fue a su cama para evitar un posible encuentro intencionado con el rubio.

Estuvo recostado en su cama pensando en Malfoy más de una hora, lo consideraba lo suficientemente listo como para creer que lo habían atrapado, que realmente había terminado encerrado en el sótano de la casa... y nunca podría creer tampoco que había desafiado a su padre, ese padre del que se había jactado desde que lo conoció en la tienda de túnicas. Todavía podía recordar al niño con cara de aburrido hablando como si le hubieran dado cuerda, sin interesarle si la persona que lo oía quería hablar con él o no. Un odioso niño caprichoso, y parecía seguir así. Era como una versión de orgullo y presunción en rubio. Y ahora estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Necesitaba volver a mirarlo, clavar sus ojos nuevamente en los de él, para demostrarle que no le temía, y que si intentaba tenderles una trampa estaría preparado.

Ron entró a la pieza dando un portazo

—No puedo creerlo, llevan un día aquí y parece que mi madre piensa que ya puede adoptarlos.

Harry se incorporó curioso — ¿qué?

— Que acaba de llevarles un trozo de pastel a cada uno¡el pastel que dijo había hecho para el desayuno de mañana! —Ron se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos encogiéndose —Le alegué ¿y sabes lo que me soltó? —Harry negó con la cabeza y vio como su amigo se ponía las manos en la cintura —"esos chicos han sufrido mucho, necesitan que los regaloneen" —dijo imitando la voz y los gestos de su madre. Luego miró a su amigo con cara de hastío levantando las cejas — ¿lo puedes creer?

Potter arrugó la frente sin poder comprender. Molly sabía de la fama de Malfoy ¿no se daba cuenta que traicionaba a sus hijos al tratarlo de esa manera?

Los días restantes antes de la llegada de Dumbledore pasaron lentamente. Ron estuvo refunfuñando por toda la casa celoso por el trato que Molly le estaba dando al par encerrado en el subsuelo, el resto de sus hermanos también estaban enojados pero no al nivel del primero. Los gemelos, movidos por los celos, intentaron hacer una de las suyas entrando a escondidas hacia las escaleras que daban al subterráneo en un momento de distracción de Lupin, pero fueron interceptados por un oportuno hechizo colocado por el licántropo que les dejó la cara verde durante más de cinco horas, ni mencionar la reacción de su madre al enterarse de lo que intentaban hacer.

Draco y Blaise pasaban su tiempo solos husmeando entre las cosas viejas, se habían encontrado con varios objetos conocidos que tenían que ver con la magia oscura, muchos muebles ornamentados al estilo slytherin y otros objetos que dejaron en claro quienes vivían ahí antes. Lo más horrible había sido un baúl lleno de cuadros, se despertaron de muy mal humor al encontrarse con la molesta luz cuando los descubrieron. Todos hicieron caras de espanto cuando reconocieron de qué familia venían, entendieron que los habían enviado al subterráneo por la misma razón que el traidor de Sirius lo había hecho con ellos. Intentaron entablar una conversación con los que sí eran de su clase. Pero a los chicos no les agradó la forma en que se dirigían a ellos, como si fueran del mismo bando, como si estuvieran pensando en las mismas atrocidades. Ese día, Draco se sintió por primera vez en su vida en empatía con los muggles y los sangre sucia, al ver a esos personajes llenos de rencor y odio, tan equivocados… Hasta ahora solo había estado huyendo de ser un esclavo de Voldemort y ahora se sentía repulsivo al ser quien era. Se alegró de que junto a él hubiera solo una persona, y que esta se sintiera muy parecido a él.

Hermione calmaba a todos. Intentaba meter un poco de sentido común en las cabezas de los demás adolescentes pero no lograba mucho. Finalmente se centró en mantener a su novio en paz, ya que era al único que realmente podía controlar:

—Cálmate Ron, no sacas nada con enfadarte. Dumbledore decidirá lo que hay que hacer con ellos y debemos confiar en lo que él decida.

Harry pasó esos dos días intentando alejarse del campo de batalla que era su casa, Sirius finalmente regresó. Harry al fin pudo desahogarse, le explicó lo que había sentido la noche en que llegó Draco a la casa. Sirius solo le pidió que no se asustara y le informara si volvía a pasar. Después de la llegada de Black las comidas se volvieron muy tensas. Él y Ojoloco no dejaban de enrostrarle constantemente a Lupin su traición. Aunque Harry se sentía igual que ellos no podía dejar de sentir pena por Remus, que no dormía ni salía de la cocina excepto para ir al baño. Por otro lado le enfermaba ver el comportamiento que tenía junto con Molly, parecía ser que para ellos solo existían esos dos imbéciles y era entonces cuando dejaba de sentir pena por él.

Al menos su padrino no se había dejado embrujar por los mortífagos y cada vez que lo veía se sentía acompañado y mientras no estuviera con Lupin en la misma habitación, era muy entretenido tenerlo cerca.

La única forma en que su rabia, por lo que ocurría, se calmaba era ver a Draco salir hacia el baño. En un principio trató de evitar sentirse de esa manera, pero luego de varias conversaciones con Ron, en que se contagiaban los celos y la molestia de tenerlos ahí, esto era lo único que lo relajaba. Se las ingeniaba para estar en la cocina a la hora en que Lupin los sacaba sin que nadie relacionara su presencia con la salida de los dos indeseables. No tenía grandes problemas para hacerlo pues ya nadie más iba a verlos. Le encantaba ver al idiota de Malfoy en esa situación. Aunque había recuperado su antigua imagen, la túnica harapienta le delataba como prisionero y Harry sabía que mientras él estuviera esperándolo sería humillado… Luego, cuando el espectáculo terminaba, sentía un enorme peso en la conciencia, que se alejaba cuando veía a Molly preparándoles postres o a Lupin, con sus enormes ojeras cuidándolos.

Lo que lo reconfortaba era que, a pesar de lo que dijera Hermioneél estaba seguro de que eran un peligro y Dumbledore no se dejaría engañar. Solo tenía que esperar a que él llegara y serían expulsados, tal vez llevados junto con el resto de los seguidores de Voldemort y entonces podría olvidarse de que existían. Y Lupin y Molly volverían a ser quienes eran antes de que se aparecieran..

En la tarde del último día, Harry se enteró de algo terrible. Los gemelos habían irrumpido en la pieza de él y Ron gritando a toda voz

— ¡MAMI ESTÁ PREPARANDO UNA PIEZA PARA ESOS GÜEONES!

Los otros dos chicos se pusieron de pie con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

—no es verdad… —dijo en tono de súplica Ron.

Harry miraba a los hermanos sin poder decir nada _¡pero si todavía no llega Dumbledore.!_

Habían visto a Molly muy afanada llevando cosas de un lado para otro, pero nunca se imaginaron que estaba haciendo eso, simplemente no lo podían creer.

La señora Weasley tarareaba relajada mientras bajaba la escalera al sótano. Llevaba consigo un par de túnicas de sus hijos para que los slytherin se cambiaran, aunque estaban un poco maltrechas, eran mejor que las que traían puestas. Abrió la puerta y los saludó. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama de Draco y la saludaron.

—Les traje esto —les pasó la ropa —He estado buscando y las encontré. No es mucho y están un poco gastadas pero les servirá. Más adelante buscaré un poco más para que puedan irse a Hogwarts.

Draco miró su túnica, la miró y la miró otra vez. Intentó no parecer muy asqueado con la idea de vestir "eso" para no herir los sentimientos de la señora Weasley.

Después de abandonar a su padre, la única persona que tenía Draco en el mundo era Blaise. Era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado, de cuando estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería. Cuando al fin tuvo tiempo para pensar después de haber dejado su casa, se había sentido desolado, frágil, vulnerable e indefenso; sobretodo después de haber estado protegido tantos años por gente que lo defendiera. Ahora estaba abandonado a su suerte, y esta no pintaba de rosa. A excepción de la presencia de Lupin y Molly, que lo hacían sentir más seguro y quitaban parte de su desesperación, todos estaban en su contra y definitivamente no le querían más que a un escreguto de cola explosiva. Respetaba a ambos, especialmente a la mamá de Ron, que parecía sentir cariño por él en tan poco tiempo… Aunque no quería, Draco se estaba sintiendo querido por ella y no podía permanecer indiferente a eso, estaba agradecido. Por eso trataba de ser amable, aunque esto de las túnicas viejas de los Weasley…

—Me queda un poco grande —El rubio miraba hacia sus pies levantando un poco los brazos para notar que le sobraban unos siete centímetros de tela.

A Blaise le quedaba algo mejor, pero no se le veía muy bien.

Molly los miraba afligida.

—No puedo conjurarlas para encogerlas… ya las hemos hechizado mucho… —se sentía culpable porque todas las ropas que podía encontrar estarían igual —pero no se preocupen, veremos como comprarles ropa.

Draco sabía que los Weasley no tenían dinero (se había burlado de eso durante años) y confiaba en ella, a si es que se apresuró a sacar una llave que traía al cuello para luego extenderla a la señora Weasley.

—No se preocupe, esta es mi llave de Gringotts, usted podría sacar dinero de ahí para pagar nuestra ropa y los gastos de nuestra estadía aquí —_Por qué estoy haciendo esto!_

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre niño que pagarás por vivir aquí¡Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad!

Draco se encogió de hombros sonriendo por dentro, le encantaba que lo retaran con ese tono entre cariñoso y enojado —Solo quiero ayudar…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y la quietud en la casa Black era interrumpida por un insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Lupin se levantó rápidamente de su silla de guardia y atravesó el comedor hacia el vestíbulo tratando de llegar antes de que toda la casa se despertara por el ruido, pero cuando llegó se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de larga y blanca barba.

—profesor Dumbledore, qué esta haciendo aquí, tan temprano.

—Esta ha sido la única hora en que podía venir ¿Dónde están?

Se escucharon pasos, que intentaban ser silenciosos, bajando la escalera y la cabeza de la señora Weasley apareció tras Lupin.

—Dumbledore…buenos…¿días?

—Buenos días Molly —miró a Remus y el pidió que le dijera donde estaban los chicos ("están en el subterráneo, bajando por la cocina"). Mientras, apareció Black, quien saludó al profesor que ya se dirigía a la cocina. Antes de bajar, les pidió a los tres que no lo acompañaran ya que necesitaba estar a solas con los jóvenes.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a dormir en aquel lugar, pero cuando escuchó unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera al subterráneo, se alarmó. Draco se sentó mirando hacia la puerta, se quedó escuchando atentamente hasta que el inconfundible ruido del pestillo al abrirse lo hizo reaccionar. Se cambió a su cama rápidamente, escapando de los brazos de Blaise, despertándolo. Dumbledore entró iluminando con su varita el lugar.

—Este lugar no es tan malo si se tiene compañía ¿verdad?

Draco le miraba desde su cama receloso.

Molly, Sirius y Remus estaban nerviosos, paseándose de un lado a otro sin mirarse. Ya estaban cansados de esperar a que Dumbledore subiera y les diera su veredicto cuando escucharon el andar pausado del director subir. Se apiñaron en el rellano esperando la respuesta. Albus se paró frente a ellos y les miró por debajo de sus lentes de media luna.

— ¿Y bien, se irán verdad?

—No hasta que sea hora de entrar a clases.

Molly y Remus le miraron sonrientes Sirius apretó los dientes y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron Albus?

—Me temo que no puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Son inocentes.

— ¡Genial! Entonces los llevaré a su cuarto.

Lupin y Black le miraron perplejos.

— ¿De qué cuarto hablas? —pero Molly ya se había lanzado a buscarlos escaleras abajo.

Dumbledore se despidió y se fue rápidamente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry se levantó temprano, algo le molestaba y lo empujaba a ir a la cocina. No había dormido muy bien ya que ese día Dumbledore tendría que ir a la casa a decidir si los slytherins se iban o no. Esperaba poder ver al director, siempre se sentía más tranquilo y seguro cuando conversaba con él. Hoy seguramente Malfoy saldría de su hogar y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se quitó los lentes para refregarse los ojos mientras habría la puerta de la cocina. Al ver lo que había sentado a la mesa los lentes cayeron rompiéndose uno de los cristales.

Entornó los ojos para tratar de enfocar bien la mancha platinada, intentando convencerse de lo que estaba viendo.

—Eres aún más feo cuando te levantas, Potter.

Fin del capítulo

Diox y Catzeruf Esperan que les haya gustado y que lean el siguiente capítulo, dejen reviews porfa.


	3. La invasión: odio las serpientes 2

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.Hay que advertir, también, que en el fic se hace aluciones al quinto libro, no muchas, pero las hay.

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva, mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Pero antes…respuestas a los reviews que nos llegaron

Amaly Malfoy: Paciencia, ya van a superar la barrera del odio. Solo hay que esperar un poquito. Por favor (ponemos cara de penitencia) no te desanimes por lo largo que esta quedando y lo lento que avanza, pero es que la historia tiene vida propia y crece, y crece y sigue creciendo… Thanks por el review.

Diabolik: lee el cap. esperamos que te guste. Agradecemos tus palabras.

Canuto-Franbuesa: gracias por la explicación, la necesitábamos. Concordamos con que Draco es hermoso (y sexi, muy sexi) y la respuesta a tu pregunta puede estar dentro de este cap. se agradece el mensaje. Nos alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos porque este esta larguísimo

Marty: los chicos están en séptimo año. Disfruta el capítulo. Gracias por el review.

Bueno, lo intentamos. Descuartizamos el capítulo pero no logramos que esta entrega fuera más corta. De hecho, es más larga que la anterior. ¡Imagínense si no la hubiésemos dividido! En fin, ojalá que les guste y que nos hagan saber sus opiniones, (y que el próximo episodio sea más corto) Bon appétit

Capítulo 2.2

La invasión: odio las serpientes 

—Eres aún más feo cuando te levantas, Potter —le dijo con una pequeña risilla maliciosa —Me alegra no ser un gryffindor, verte todos los días en esa facha debe ser traumatizante.

Draco estaba feliz, no podría haber tenido mejor bienvenida que esa. Potter parecía confundido, sorprendido, enojado, asustado y un rubor después de escuchar su comentario apareció en su cara.

Harry sacó su varita una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa y apuntó la mancha que era Malfoy¿cómo había conseguido salir del sótano? — ?CÓMO TE ESCAPASTE? —al gritar escupió un poco, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso esperando a que el rubio le diera un motivo para disparar.

Draco rió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En ese momento llegó Molly junto a Blaise que traía una jarra de leche. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Harry que estaba en pijamas, sin lentes ni zapatos y apuntaba a un inocente Draco que tan solo estaba armado con una manzana roja a medio comer.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo! —Molly se acercó al chico rápidamente —Baja esa cosa, antes de que hieras a alguien.

— ¡Qué hace él aquí! —Harry no bajó la varita.

— ¡Primero baja la varita! —la señora Weasley estaba frente a él en posición amenazante.

Harry miró por un lado de la señora desafiando a lo que distinguía de Malfoy y finalmente se rindió, bajó la varita apretándola fuerte para descargar parte de su ira y volvió a preguntar qué hacía ahí.

—Dumbledore vino esta mañana, ya habló con ellos y autorizó su estadía en esta casa. Draco y Blaise son inocentes y se quedarán con nosotros hasta que regresen a Hogwarts —lo miró diciendo "y no acepto reclamos".

Harry sintió que el suelo se caía a pedazos, podía sentir la sonrisa de Malfoy burlándose de él. Trató de calmarse para no demostrarle que le afectaba, no quería darle más satisfacciones.

Molly se agachó y recogió los lentes rotos, los reparó y se los puso a Harry.

—Ahora ve a buscar al resto —Lo miró con ternura mientras le acariciaba uno de los rebeldes mechones azabache.

El chico dio media vuelta en forma pausada y salió de la cocina, una vez fuera del campo visual se escucharon pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Y báñense antes de bajar! —Le gritó Molly desde la cocina.

Draco hacía enormes esfuerzos por no reírse, tenía la cabeza agachada mirando hacia la mesa y los ojos cerrados, se aventuró a elevar la vista y encontró la mirada de Blaise quien se escondía detrás del jarro de leche para que Molly no lo viera. Al ver la expresión de risa contenida, no pudo aguantarse y soltó una carcajada que ahogó al echarse la manzana a la boca antes de que la mamá de Ron lo viera.

Harry subió los escalones de dos en dos, debía llegar pronto a decirles a los demás que el pelmazo de Malfoy se encontraba libre dentro de la casa. Llegó hasta su cuarto, donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny que habían sido despertados por sus gritos.

—MALFOYESTASENTADOENLACOCINA¡ Y LIBRE¡ —Los chicos le miraron sin entenderle una sola palabra.

—Harry, si te calmas, podremos entender…

—Malfoy esta en la cocina… los soltaron en la mañana y se quedarán con nosotros hasta que entremos al colegio —finalmente se lo había dicho a alguien.

Ron quedó de una pieza — ?QUÉ! ESE ...HIJO DE …

— ¡Ron! —le interrumpió Hermione — ¿Y en qué momento llegó Dumbledore?

—En la mañana —les miró por un momento, luego recordó —la mamá de Ron dijo que debíamos bajar a desayunar —se giró para ir a contarles a los gemelos, pero un terrible recuerdo lo detuvo:

— ¡TU MAMÁ LE DIJO "DRACO"!

Más tarde estaban desayunando los chicos, Molly y Sirius. Lupin no había bajado porque al fin estaba durmiendo. Apenas pronunciaban palabras, Sirius comandaba las miradas asesinas dirigidas a los recién integrados, más exactamente a Malfoy. Molly había intentado entablar conversaciones pero finalmente se rindió, decidió dejar que el tiempo arreglara las cosas, ya se acostumbrarían a su presencia.

—Si al menos no estuvieran vestidos como mortífagos…—Sirius había abierto la boca y varios sonidos del resto aprobaron su comentario.

—Ya hemos arreglado eso —se apresuró a decir la señora Weasley —Hablé con los padres de Hermione, vendrán hoy para verlos y comprarles ropa a su medida.

— ¿Mis papás les van a comprar ropa? —Hermione estaba extrañada¿qué tenían que ver sus papás en todo este lío?

—Si, bueno…ellos pueden ir a tiendas muggles, ustedes saben que las sastrerías mágicas están cerradas, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos.

Harry sonrió, eso significaba que Malfoy tendría que arreglárselas con ropas muggles. Miró a Ron y supo que este pensaba en lo mismo.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar Draco se paró.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa a Molly. Nadie en la mesa se la creyó a excepción de ella y Blaise, claro.

—No se preocupen, vayan a descansar.

Draco sacó a Blaise de la mesa y subieron a su nueva habitación ante las miradas atónitas de los chicos que probablemente estarían destinados a limpiar la cocina.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta cundo empezó a reír.

—Estoy disfrutando este día —dijo Draco con tono de profunda y genuina satisfacción —No podría haber imaginado mejor venganza por la humillación que hemos vivido. No, no es cierto, podría imaginar algo mejor, tal vez lo podría practicar los siguientes días…

—No abuses de nuestra suerte, solo tenemos a la señora Weasley y a Lupin de nuestro lado, y Molly nos tiene paciencia solo porque nos arrancamos, recuerda que nos está dando una oportunidad, no podemos defraudarla.

—Sí lo sé… pero hay formas en las que me puedo vengar sin que ella se entere… es fácil humillar a un gryffindor sin dejar rastro, y esta casa esta infestada de ellos. Y si me hartan, siempre podemos irnos, ya no somos prisioneros.

—No creo que podamos estar en un lugar más seguro que éste —Blaise lo miraba serio. Disfrutaba el enojo de los gryffindors, pero no se iba a arriesgar a perder su escondite por eso.

—Tal vez no es tan seguro este lugar, si te das cuenta casi todos quieren sacarnos los ojos. En la única que confío realmente es la señora Weasley.

—Lupin nos ha ayudado mucho…

—Lupin quiere aprovechar nuestros conocimientos acerca de Voldemort, ten por seguro que no es simple caridad la que lo llevó a traernos aquí.

—Al menos no nos van a matar. Si nos sacan información no ocuparán maldiciones para hacerlo como ocurriría si Voldemort nos encuentra, y ten por seguro que lo hará si salimos de aquí. A si es que trata de no portarte mal.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya entrada la tarde, todos los gryffindor se encontraban en el comedor estudiando (los slytherin estaban en su cuarto). Fred y Greorge revoloteaban molestando a los demás hasta que vieron que el rubio bajaba. Corrieron hacia la cocina y dejaron uno de sus nuevos inventos en la gaveta de los vasos y se escondieron. Draco entró al cuarto y tomó unas galletas de un frasco, luego cogió uno de los vasos y le echó un poco de leche. Bebió un sorbo, pero cuando se lo alejó, la boca del recipiente se le pegó a la cara, atrapándolo hasta la nariz. Los gemelos saltaron de detrás de un mueble y se empezaron a burlar escandalosamente. Draco luchaba contra el vaso, pero mientras más jalaba, más se ajustaba. Alertados por los gritos de alegría de los bromistas, entraron los demás chicos a la habitación y vieron el espectáculo. Los gemelos danzaban alrededor de Malfoy riéndose, mientras el chico forcejeaba. Dos segundos después, logró liberarse; pero con el movimiento brusco de la mano, todo el blanco líquido se le derramó encima. Se giró y vio a Harry y a Ron, que se le quedaron mirando y estallaron en carcajadas junto con los gemelos, que para esas alturas estaban en el piso sujetándose las barrigas que ya les dolían de tanto reír. Tanto Hermione como Ginny se encontraban en la puerta de la cocina con idénticas expresiones de perplejidad.

—Aún no funciona correctamente…

—No tendría que haber podido quitárselo tan fácilmente.

El rubio se quedó quieto temblando de ira, los puños apretados y una mirada asesina dirigida a los gemelos. Lamentó haber dejado su varita en la pieza. Si la hubiese tenido, los dos chicos ya habrían dejado este mundo…pero tenía un vaso. Lo lanzó fuertemente a Fred quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo. Le impactó de lleno en la frente y cayó junto con el proyectil al suelo, que terminó hecho pedazos. George vio a su hermano caer y sintió un peso que le arrojó al piso, miró hacia arriba y vio un manchón platinado. Sintió un puñetazo en la nariz y los gritos de sus amigos en la cocina.

— ¿QUÉ ESTA …—Molly acababa de entrar y encontró a uno de sus hijos inconsciente con Ginny a su lado intentando despertarlo. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban encima de Draco y George tratando de separarlos, pero era bastante difícil ya que no dejaban de golpearse. La cocina estaba hecha un asco. Había leche por todas partes, galletas molidas esparcidas por el piso y lo que quedaba del vaso de la discordia, se había desparramado por una buena parte de la cocina. Se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando la escalera y Blaise apareció.

— ¡SEPÁRENSE AHORA! —La voz de la señora Weasley retumbó por toda la cocina. George dejó de pelear en el acto. Blaise se acercó a Draco, empujando a Ron de paso, separándolo de los otros chicos. Hermione, Ron y Harry levantaron a George. Ginny seguía intentando reanimar a Fred.

— ¡QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

— ¡MALFOY LE ARROJÓ UN VASO A FRED EN LA CABEZA! —George se limpiaba la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz mirando a Draco con rencor.

El rubio, que ya se había calmado un poco, la miró —sus hijos están fuera de control, hechizaron un vaso para que me ahogara —las palabras salían ásperas y llenas de repulsión — ¿No se supone que el señor Weasley trabaja impidiendo que estas cosas sucedan?

— ¿Y por eso tenías que tratar de matar a Fred? —Ron intervino, pero inmediatamente retrocedió cuando su mamá lo miró.

—NO VOY A SOPORTAR QUE ESTO SE REPITA, SALGAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIÉNDOLOS ?A SUS PIEZAS TODOS! —la voz de Molly retumbaba en la cocina, nunca la habían visto tan enojada. Ni siquiera se le ocurría un castigo para lo que acababan de hacer.

Sus hijos y amigos salieron pronto antes de que estallara realmente, incluso Fred que acababa de despertarse con un hechizo de Molly. Solo quedaron en el lugar ella y los slytherins.

—He-dicho-que-se-vayan —la mirada de Molly era implacable.

Malfoy permaneció de pie junto a Blaise que lo tenía tomado del brazo empujándolo ligeramente hacia la escalera, pero su amigo no se movía. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Molly, desafiándola.

Ella solo esperaba que le obedeciera, de lo contrario tendría que castigarlo severamente y todo lo que había logrado con él se iría por el caño. _Vete ahora Draco_…

Finalmente, y más por la insistencia de su amigo que por Molly, el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, dejando a la señora agradeciendo que el duelo que acababa de tener no pasara a mayores.

Golpeó la puerta al entrar, Blaise la cerró suave en un intento porque nadie se enterara de la pataleta que estaba teniendo Draco.

El rubio golpeaba los muebles, la cama y paraba de vez en cuando porque le dolía el estómago debido a los golpes recibidos en la cocina.

—Cálmate Draco —El moreno intentaba controlarlo

—NO SALÍ DE MI CASA PARA ESTO?NO ESCAPÉ PARA SEGUIR SIENDO HUMILLADO!

Sacó el baúl que le habían comprado y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Qué, te vas a ir? —Zabini no sabía qué hacer.

—Ni siquiera Molly nos defendió, si voy a tener que aguantar todo lo que quieran hacerme sin quejarme prefiero arreglármelas solo —metía cada una de sus pertenencias en la maleta con rabia —Creen que porque nos dejan quedarnos pueden hacernos lo que quieran, ni siquiera los obligó a disculparse…

—Bueno, creo que ver a su hijo inconsciente debe haberla dejado helada, Draco.

El rubio había terminado de hacer su maleta y ya había salido de su habitación

—Quédate si quieres, no me interesa.

—Draco no te puedes ir.

—ME VOY —bajó la escalera y llegó a la cocina, Molly lo miraba incrédula.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le dijo fríamente y salió al comedor.

—No puedes salir niño¿a dónde vas a ir?

—?DRACO NO SEAS IDIOTA!

—?ME VOY! —No pudo avanzar mucho en el comedor porque Blaise lo tenía sujeto del brazo, desesperado intentando que recapacitara — ¡SUÉLTAME!

Los gritos de Draco hicieron que los ocupantes de la casa, incluyendo Sirius bajaran para saber qué ocurría.

Lupin estaba cansado, una emergencia lo había hecho salir de su descanso y el día había sido estresante. Un auror estaba grave en el Hospital y otro se había perdido, llevándose para colmo información importante. Era terrible, pero la verdad es que preferían que estuviera muerto antes de que lo encontrara un mortífago y pudiera hacerlo hablar.

Entró a la casa Black rogando una ducha reponedora para huir de los problemas aunque fuera por cinco minutos…

— ¡DÉJAME IR AHORA!

Draco seguía intentando alejarse de Blaise apenas conciente de que todos lo estaban mirando, mientras que este último estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea golpearlo, dejarlo inconciente y encerrarlo en la pieza.

—Suéltalo Blaise —dijo Lupin con un tono calmado.

El chico lo soltó inseguro. Draco, al escuchar la voz del auror, se calmó un poco. Miró a Blaise enojado y siguió arrastrando su baúl hacia la puerta.

— ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —Lupin aún estaba calmado, su voz era segura —déjennos solos por favor.

Todos caminaron hacia la cocina.

— ¿Dónde piensas ir Draco? —Lupin lo miraba sabiendo que el chico no tenía la respuesta — ¿Tienes un lugar seguro donde quedarte? —La respuesta seguía siendo silencio — ¿Crees que ya dejaron de buscarte?

—No quiero seguir aquí, veré como me las arreglo —le respondió secamente.

— ¿Crees lo que estás diciendo? Sabes que no te las podrás arreglar.

—No voy a aguantar más humillaciones… —Malfoy tenía los labios apretados, podía sentir la ira subiendo nuevamente, a punto de hacer erupción —No quiero seguir conviviendo con gryffindors.

—Esa no es una razón para que te vayas.

Draco sabía eso, sabía que irse era una estupidez, pero no quería quedarse, no quería reconocer que no podía salir, odiaba no ser libre, odiaba tener que depender de ellos, había pasado por mucho, ya no tenía paciencia. Ya no soportaba nada, YA-NO — ¡NO SOPORTO SEGUIR AQUÍ, ODIO ESTA CASA, ODIO A LOS WEASLEY Y A LOS SANGRE SUCIA Y A POTTER, ODIO QUE USTEDES CREAN QUE PORQUE SON AURORES HAY QUE RESPETARLOS, BLACK ES UN INÚTIL QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA MÁS QUE PARA PRESTAR SU COCHINA CASA Y ME ODIA Y ESA TONTA DE TONKS… ¡POR FAVOR! ESTO PARECE UN CIRCO, Y PARA COLMO HE TENIDO QUE DEPENDER DE UNOS MUGGLES PARA VESTIRME.

En la cocina nadie podía creer lo que ocurría, la señora Weasley estaba algo dolida al igual que Hermione. Blaise tenía las orejas coloradas por la vergüenza, el resto estaba concentrado en los gritos suponiendo que después de esto Malfoy se iría, si es que no lo sacaban a patadas.

—Y PARA COLMO ME SIGUEN MIRANDO COMO SI YO ADORARA A VOLDEMORT! —Paró con la cara colorada de tanto gritar intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Tal vez somos diferentes, te pido algo de tolerancia, si permaneces acá te darás cuenta que todos somos importantes y que estamos unidos por la misma causa.

—Yo no estoy por la misma causa que ustedes, a mí realmente no me interesan ni los sangre sucia ni los muggles…

—Pero tenemos un enemigo en común, lo que haya sido que te llevara a huir…

—No me interesa, intentaré llevar Mi Causa solo —Levantó el baúl que había dejado en el suelo y se volvió hacia la puerta nuevamente.

—Draco espera…

—Yo sé para que me quieren aquí, sé perfectamente que esperan sacarnos información haciéndonos creer que nos están cuidando —lo miró desafiante.

—Algo de eso es cierto… —Lupin prefirió ser franco —pero no te cuidamos a cambio de esa información, no necesitamos darte una habitación para interrogarte. No voy a dejar que te vayas

— ¡DEJA DE ROGARLE REMUS, MÉTELO EN EL SÓTANO, DE AHÍ NO PODRÁ SALIR! —Sirius gritaba desde la cocina.

Lupin se acercó a Draco un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos —te estoy dando una oportunidad de que vivas con nosotros y no encerrado, porque de todas maneras te quedarás en esta casa.

Malfoy lo miró furioso, si intentaba salir Lupin le lanzaría un hechizo y se lo impediría humillándolo aún más, no tenía elección. Tiró el baúl al piso y salió del comedor hasta la escalera de la cocina, aplastando cualquier cosa, incluyendo gente. Llegó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

La casa quedó en silencio, escucharon que Remus entraba a la cocina y se le quedaron mirando.

— ¿Qué pasó y quién fue el responsable? —el licántropo tenía cara de pocos amigos. Los gemelos levantaron las manos y miraron hacia abajo.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —los demás emprendieron retirada —Con todos ustedes. Tu puedes irte Blaise —Black salía tras Zabini y Molly —Tu quédate Sirius.

Se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron a que Remus comenzara. Tenía la cara colorada.

— Las cosas son así: no sabemos que es lo que saben, pero lo más probable es que tengan información muy valiosa para nosotros. Tampoco sabemos que tipo de hechizos y habilidades tienen. ¿No se han puesto a pensar por qué los persiguen con tanta urgencia? Deben estar al tanto de algo muy importante para ellos, algo que podría ayudarnos mucho. Si los provocan de nuevo y decidieran marcharse y los asesinaran, no nos servirían de nada. Si los encuentran y los interrogan podrían delatar nuestro cuartel y sería aún peor.

—Pero… es imposible dar con la casa a menos que el guardián les diga —lo interrumpió Hermione.

—En teoría, así es; pero y si Voldemort (ignoró el estremecimiento de algunos de los chicos al escuchar el nombre) encontró alguna forma de inutilizar el hechizo podrían encontrarnos. En todo caso, no pueden seguir comportándose como niños molestando a Malfoy.

—Pero si es él el que siem…

— ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN EMPIECE! —Lupin perdió la paciencia — ¡POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA Y SU ACTITUD NO NOS BENEFICIA PARA NADA. NO PUEDEN SEGUIR CON SUS ESTÚPIDAS RIVALIDADES DE CRIOS CUANDO HAY GENTE MURIENDO! —los chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos. No habían visto jamás a Lupin tan enojado. El ex profesor trató de calmarse —Espero que empiecen a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad y dejen en paz a Draco —Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, no sabían como podía reaccionar Remus. El auror se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su pieza.

Draco llevaba un buen rato acostado en su cama. Cuando entró después de hablar con Lupin, se había encerrado en su pieza y había lanzado lejos todo lo que había a su alcance. Ya no le quedaban energías, su ira lo había abandonado y finalmente estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había sido todo ese escándalo, sus pataletas eran en menor escala y con la gente que confiaba… Había perdido el control, se había defraudado a sí mismo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados intentando ordenar todos sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus preocupaciones. Parecía que todo estaba más claro, parecía que parte del peso que llevaba lo había abandonado… _No volveré a actuar así._

—Aún no hay noticias de Trelawney —dijo Hermione que había estado leyendo el profeta.

—Tampoco ha habido noticias de la familia de muggles que se perdió la semana pasada —Ron también tenía un ejemplar del periódico en sus manos.

Harry leía un diario muggle para enterarse de cualquier cosa extraña que les pudiera pasar y que el periódico mágico no cubriera. Todos los días los chicos se sentaban a leer los diarios en el comedor, era una buena forma de enterarse de los pasos de Voldemort para estar informados antes de las reuniones de la orden, a las cuales a veces se les permitía asistir.

Esa tarde, no habían encontrado nada nuevo, por lo que decidieron apilar los diarios en un rincón y comenzar una partida de snap explosivo.

—¡No puedo creerlo, perdí otra vez! —se quejaba Harry con la cara manchada por la explosión, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a Tonks entrar en el comedor.

—Hola chicos¿cómo están?

—Bien ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? —Hermione habló por todos.

—Como siempre —su tono se escuchaba cansado —Ya vienen los demás para empezar la reunión— miró hacia los lados buscando con la mirada — ¿Dónde están los nuevos?

Harry, Ron y los gemelos hicieron muecas de desagrado.

—Están probándose su nueva ropa —le respondió Hermione.

—Claro, como ellos son los reyes…

—No digas tonterías Ron — dijo Hermione.

Tonks, para terminar la insipiente discusión, preguntó:

— ¿Ginny, Podrías ir a buscarlos?

La chica se puso totalmente roja y abrió los ojos.

— ¡Ella no puede ir¡ —todos los chicos Weasley saltaron inmediatamente

—Yo iré —Harry se puso de pie y salió hacia las escaleras. Se había ofrecido solo para ver que tan mal les quedaba su nueva ropa, porque siendo magos, probablemente habían elegido las peores combinaciones en los catálogos que los papás de Hermione les habían llevado.

Llegó a la pieza de los chicos y abrió la puerta de un golpe con una sonrisa muy slytherin.

—Malf… —pero no había nadie. Salió del cuarto preguntándose donde se podrían haber metido cuando escuchó sus voces amortiguadas. Tal parecía que se encontraba en el piso superior.

Subió las escaleras lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, no tenían por qué estar arriba, seguramente hablaban de algo no muy bueno. Tal vez ahora podría encontrar pruebas para sacarlos de la casa.

—…supuestamente no esperaba que fuera de esa manera… —escuchó la voz de Draco.

Harry llegó a la planta y se asomó para verlos, ocultando su cuerpo detrás de la pared.

Arrugó el ceño y entornó los ojos tratando de comprender si realmente estaba viendo lo que creía. Draco estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas apoyado en la pared, Blaise permanecía entre ellas hincado, con las piernas abiertas por debajo de las de Draco. El cuerpo del moreno estaba a pocos centímetros del rubio, parecía que aprovechaban la libertad que les daban los pantalones. Blaise tenía sus codos apoyados en las rodillas de Draco, mientras este jugaba con una de sus manos, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los del otro chico; casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, preocupado del diálogo que estaban teniendo.

La escena era todavía más extraña, porque ambos mostraban más piel de la que Harry estaba acostumbrado a verles debido a lo cerradas que eran las túnicas. Blaise tenía una polera manga corta roja con blanco y Draco una verde slytherin sin mangas. Podía ver los brazos delgados pero firmes del rubio, con músculos definidos que no creyó que tenía por su contextura fina. Se veían… bien.

Potter quedó mirándolos un buen rato, no hacían nada realmente pero… estaban demasiado cerca, era extraño. Recordó una salida a Hogsmeade el año anterior, donde había visto una escena parecida de estos chicos. Esa vez Draco estaba sentado en la mesa delante de Blaise, este tenía los brazos apoyados a los lados del rubio rodeándolo y el cuerpo hacia delante, hacia Draco quien reía a carcajadas.

—…Tu padre seguramente sabe eso —Harry había vuelto bruscamente a la realidad al escuchar que hablaban de Lucius y se dio cuenta que no había puesto atención a nada.

Miró nuevamente al par de chicos. Draco lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras seguía hablando con Blaise quien no podía ver a Harry porque le daba la espalda.

Fue otro momento en que las miradas de Potter y Malfoy se quedaron clavadas en la del otro. El rubio acercó la mano con la que había estado jugando a su boca. Harry se tensó expectante, conteniendo la respiración. El odiado Slytherin abrió la boca y envolvió con ella los nudillos de Blaise, mordió lentamente uno de los dedos humedeciéndolos. Harry sintió un revoltijo fugaz de sus tripas y no soportó más, salió corriendo escalera abajo con la cara roja.

— ¿Quién estaba ahí? —Blaise lo miraba intentando parecer enojado. Se había dado cuenta que esta escena estaba dedicada a alguien y suponía para quien era.

—Potter.

Sus suposiciones no estaban erradas.

—Va a empezar la reunión, tienen que bajar —Harry se había devuelto, no iba a correr por esa estupidez, no iba a huir de Malfoy. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar intentando verse calmado, lamentablemente el tono rosado de sus mejillas no pudo ocultarlo.

Cuando los slytherin bajaron, todos ya se encontraban en la sala de reuniones (o sea, el comedor) Estaban hablado sobre un nuevo ataque que los mortífagos habían llevado acabo.

—Suponíamos que el lugar que atacarían sería la casa de Blue B, no Boys Cler —Remus estaba pensando en voz alta. Lucía horrible, todavía no recuperaba el sueño perdido después de cuidar a los slytherins y ya había tenido que dirigir la búsqueda de varios colegas que desaparecieron en ese ataque.

Draco y Blaise se miraron de reojo, sabían que ese lugar sería atacado desde hacía un tiempo y no habían dicho nada… y por la forma en que los aurores los miraron al entrar, era muy probable que ellos también lo supieran.

Ambos se quedaron de pié a un lado de la escalera intentando permanecer fuera de la reunión, antes de que Sirius o Moddy empezaran a atacarlos.

—No entiendo por qué Voldemort a raptado muggles¿de qué le pueden servir? —Hermione salió de una especie de trance en el que había estado durante la reunión, se había planteado la pregunta desde hacía días, pero siempre algún otro tema le impedía hacerla.

—Aún no lo sabemos, Hermione —Sirius le contestó desde la otra esquina de la mesa —No solo han raptado personas de aquí, sino que también nos han informado de desapariciones en Brasil, Japón… la verdad no tiene sentido enumerar, son muchos…

—Mañana nos reuniremos todos los representantes de la Orden del Fénix, tomaremos una decisión con respecto a la protección de los Muggles —dijo Lupin.

— ¿Y los magos? —Ginny estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, escuchando la discusión —También han estado desapareciendo mucho ¿no, se suponía que antes los mataban y ya.

—Tal vez los recién llegados nos puedan decir por qué —Ron lo dijo como si no estuvieran ahí.

La sala quedó en silencio, todos se lanzaban miradas buscando alguien que

cortara la tensión producida por el comentario. Lupin que veía venir un pleito se puso de pie y miró a Blaise y a Draco. Luego volvió su atención a la mesa —Bueno chicos (refiriéndose a los que no pertenecían a la orden) Ahora nos dejarán continuar la reunión solos.

Todos pusieron caras desconformes y salieron del comedor.

—Ustedes por favor, quédense —Pidió Remus a Malfoy y a Zabini que pretendían subir las escaleras.

Harry volteó inmediatamente a verlo, Hermione se dio cuenta y tiró de su camisa para arrastrarlo con ella, Ron estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero ella también se lo impidió.

—Genial, los interrogan sin que podamos verlos —George se sentó en su cama indignado, Estaba aburrido de que siendo un adulto todavía no lo dejaran participar de la orden.

—No entiendo¿por qué no dejan que estemos en el interrogatorio? —Harry pateó una cama y luego se sentó. Ya no era un niño como para que lo dejaran fuera de todo.

—Están acostumbrados a clasificar la información que nos dan, no saben qué es lo que les pueden decir esos dos, hasta que no procesen la información no nos enteraremos de nada —Dijo Fred, igual de enojado que el resto.

Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación mirando las expresiones de sus amigos, todos parecían querer matar a Lupin. —Si pretendemos que nos tomen en serio tenemos que aprender a comportarnos —Todos la miraron con odio —No me miren así, saben que tengo razón. Debemos demostrarles que no nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos y emociones, sino que sabemos pensar y actuar reflexivamente. Eso significa dejar de pelear con Malfoy, dejar de lado las indirectas…

—Tal vez tu puedas obviarlo, tal vez tu puedes ignorar toda la basura que habla, pero nosotros no. Nosotros si tenemos carácter y nos hacemos respetar —le espetó George.

Ron se paró inmediatamente para defender a su novia, pero Hermione se adelantó:

—Y gracias a todo ese carácter que dices tener, es que aún no te admiten en la orden teniendo la edad necesaria.

Fred y George le miraron enojados. No era necesario que Hermione les recordara ese pequeño detalle, ya les bastaba con que Molly siempre les sacara en cara que no eran iguales a sus hermanos, que tenían que madurar para aprovechar sus capacidades y hasta que no lo hicieran los aurores no los tomarían en cuenta.

Fred respiró profundo y la fulminó con la mirada y cambió el tema— ¿Cómo puedes creer en ellos? —Estaba hablando por todos — ¿En verdad piensas que ya no son mortífagos y que van a cooperar con la Orden?

—Por supuesto que si. No creo que sean mortífagos. Fred, tu no estuviste en Hogwarts el curso pasado como para darte cuenta del cambio que tuvo Malfoy…

—Por favor Hermione, Yo no veo de que cambio hablas, y-yo-si-estuve —Harry se había levantado y se dirigió hasta la puerta —Lo único que cambió, es que cuando te gritaba sangre sucia, lo hacía más fuerte —y salió de la pieza.

Harry se metió en un cuarto vacío para poder estar solo. Odiaba esta situación, desde que era un niño había deseado tener un hogar, uno de verdad, en donde fuera querido y aceptado. Nunca creyó que sería en circunstancias como estas en que lo encontraría… era extraño, a veces se sentía culpable, pero desde que le dijeron que su padrino estaba vivo, lo sacaron de Privet Drive y lo llevaron a la mansión Black; con su padrino, los Weasley, Hermione y Lupin era realmente feliz. La gente que moría o desaparecía todos los días realmente no lograban afectarlo, Voldemort era una amenaza lejana, tenía una familia, tenía una nueva vida. Malfoy estaba ensuciando su sueño, había invadido su hogar, se había adueñado de la señora Weasley y de Lupin… y ahora le había gritado a su amiga por culpa de él.

Se repetía constantemente que Mafoy no valía su preocupación, sabía que aunque fuera un mortífago no tenía oportunidad de hacerles nada mientras estuvieran en esa casa y la verdad era que muchas veces creía que no lo era… Lupin no era tonto… Pero era Malfoy… no debía dejar que el rubio lo convenciera de su inocencia…

Se sentó en el suelo sucio, y empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre el polvo. No quería seguir teniendo cerca al maldito, no le importaba si era o no inocente, quería que se fuera, quería dejar de verlo al desayuno, dejar de pensar en él cuando estaba acostado muriendo de sueño y solo quería dormir. Y dejar de desear verlo en los pasillos porque quería mantenerlo vigilado.

Al día siguiente el hogar de Harry se rompió por completo. Y el sueño en que estaba viviendo desapareció y volvió a la realidad: la guerra.

Después de la reunión general a la que el licántropo asistió, Remus y otro auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, no regresaron a sus respectivos cuarteles. Todos habían estado esperando a Lupin para saber de la reunión y, cuando su retraso era de seis horas, Sirius decidió averiguar qué ocurría. Pasaron dos días y Black tampoco había llegado a la casa, pero a diferencia de Lupin sí tenían noticias de él. La preocupación se había apoderado del ambiente y aumentaba la tensión de los habitantes de la casa, a veces los chicos se encontraban discutiendo por nada o desquitándose con sus rivales. Harry había peleado varias veces en el día con Draco por propia iniciativa a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a ser quien comenzaba las discusiones.

Harry estaba en el comedor junto a Hermione y Ginny, Ron había ido a buscar jugo a la cocina cuando Sirius apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía un aspecto parecido al que traía cuando salió de Azkaban. Era claro que no había dormido, pero lo que realmente le afectaba era la enorme preocupación por su amigo. Al verlo, todos supieron que no traía buenas noticias. En verdad parecía acabado, tanto que a Harry se le oprimió el corazón.

— ¿No hay noticias de Lupin? —Ron acababa de entrar al comedor.

—Sí las hay —Sirius hizo una pausa y tomó aire dolorosamente para poder continuar —Voldemort se lo llevó.

La peor posibilidad había sido confirmada. Molly que traía los vasos desde la cocina escuchó la noticia y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Nadie sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

Sirius se dejó caer en un asiento, mientras que Ron corrió escaleras arriba para informar a sus hermanos y demás aurores.

Harry nunca había visto a su padrino de esa manera, parecía sin vida. Aún en los peores momentos Sirius siempre tenía una chispa de energía y fuerza que lo movía, incluso podía contagiarla… pero ahora… solo era una persona acabada.

El sonido de la puerta puso en alerta a los habitantes de la casa que miraron inmediatamente hacia el umbral.

Un hombre alto se encontraba en la puerta. A juzgar por la posición de la cabeza (que se encontraba ladeada hacia un lado) y por como le colgaban los brazos a ambas partes del cuerpo, se podía decir que no estaba precisamente conciente. Se deslizó un poco hacia adentro y pudieron verle el rostro totalmente falto de expresión. Era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando perplejos, daba la impresión de que el tiempo se hubiera congelado ya que nadie decía ni hacía nada. El cuerpo del auror se mecía en el aire rozando con la punta de los pies el piso, parecía que unos ganchos invisibles le sostenían desde la espalda. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás aurores, Ron y sus hermanos y el Señor Weasley, quienes también se quedaron estupefactos ante la terrorífica aparición.

Shacklebolt levantó la cabeza, dejando ver un gran corte en la frente, y comenzó a recitar:

—El Señor Tenebroso Tiene a Remus Lupin —El tono era fuerte y claro, pero carente de expresión —y ofrece generosamente cambiarlo por los traidores Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini —. En el instante en que terminó la frase, como si los ganchos que lo sostenían hubieran desaparecido, cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

Casi todos gritaron por la sorpresa. Michael corrió hasta el cuerpo y empezó a examinarlo junto con Tonks. El resto solo se miraba con pavor, menos Sirius que parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. Harry se recuperó pronto de la impresión y subió las escaleras con la varita empuñada y un creciente deseo de venganza. Ya le habían quitado a sus padres, no perdería a nadie más.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de Draco y Blaise, quienes atraídos por el escándalo, habían salido y escuchado el mensaje desde lejos.

Harry levantó la varita sin siquiera pensarlo y les lanzó un hechizo. Los otros dos chicos lo esquivaron con dificultad y se metieron a su pieza cerrando la puerta. Pero Harry no les dio tiempo de asegurarla y la hizo volar con otro hechizo. Para cuando los enfrentó ellos ya tenían sus varitas empuñadas y estaban listos para atacarlo. Sirius llegó justo a tiempo para tomar el brazo de Harry e impedirle que continuara.

— ¡BASTA! —La chispa que caracterizaba a su padrino había regresado

— ¡TENEMOS QUE ENTREGARLOS¡DÉJAME, VOY A ATRAPARLOS ANTES DE QUE ESCAPEN! —el chico estaba fuera de sí, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era liberar a Lupin antes de que lo mataran

— ¡No vamos a entregarlos! —Sirius soltó a su ahijado

—pero… Estás loco! —Harry miraba incrédulo a Black. Lupin moriría por causa de esos si no hacían algo.

— ¡Remus los quiere con nosotros y Voldemort nunca cumplirá su palabra! —El hombre dio un pequeño empujón a Harry para que se alejara y bajara su varita, luego miró a los otros dos chicos en forma amenazante.

Blaise parecía preocupado, en cambio, Draco no mostraba ni el más leve signo de agitación.

La mirada orgullosa del rubio sacó a Sirius de su intento por ser civilizado, tal vez ellos sabían de ese ataque y tal como con el de Boys Cler, se había quedado callados.

Dio dos zancadas hasta quedar frente a Malfoy examinando el afilado rostro en busca de algún signo de culpabilidad. Draco ni siquiera pestañó, mantuvo el mentón en alto con la actitud de alguien que no piensa decir una sola palabra. Eso exasperó a Black. Lo tomó del cuello de la polera negra que traía y lo lanzó a la cama. Sin soltarlo lo amenazó con el puño —Tú sabías de esto…

Draco mantuvo su actitud hermética aún teniendo el cuerpo de Black encima y luego como si estuviera charlando con alguien insignificante respondió —No matarán a Lupin… Voldemort está juntando cuerpos vivos para crear un arma —y cerró la boca nuevamente.

Sirius esperó a que continuara pero Draco solo se limitó a mirarlo con odio. Entonces Black sacó parte de su ira contenida y le dio un puñetazo en la cara —¡HABLA NIÑITO IMBÉCIL¡SÉ QUE SABES MÁS QUE ESO!

Blaise trató de sujetar a Sirius pero no lo logró, este lo lanzó hacia atrás casi sin dificultad,

— ¡BASTA YA! —Molly había entrado a la pieza y se acercó a Sirius con cuidado.

— ¡NO SABEMOS NADA MÁS QUE ESO, BLACK. SUÉLTALO! —Blaise se agachó para quedar frente a Sirius y lo empujaba por el hombro para apartarlo de Draco, quien sangraba — ?SI HUBIÉSEMOS SABIDO QUE SE LLEVARÍAN A LUPIN, LES HUBIÉRAMOS AVISADO! — El animago se puso de pie algo más calmado después de escuchar a Blaise, pero aún no podía creerles del todo.

— ¿Crees que entregaríamos a Lupin si es uno de los pocos que nos apoya? —Sirius vio la cara de Blaise y entendió que decía la verdad. Inmediatamente salió de la pieza.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Tonks lo encontró cuando bajaba las escaleras.

—Traeré a Moony —pasó por encima del cadáver de Shacklebolt y salió de la mansión Black.

Mientras, en la pieza de los slytherin, Harry permanecía de pié tratando de controlarse para no terminar golpeando a Malfoy. Molly conjuró un botiquín y se acercó hacia Draco.

—Quédate quieto mientras te aplico esto —le mostró una pequeña botellita con un líquido verde —parará el sangrado.

—No se preocupe, voy a lavarme la cara — se paró rápidamente y salió de la pieza en dirección al baño. Blaise le siguió.

Molly lo vio salir y miró a Harry que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Tienes que ir a estudiar —dijo con voz cansada.

Harry realmente no quería irse, pero le obedeció.

La señora Weasley se quedó sola sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

Fuera del baño Blaise se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando si debía golpear la puerta o no. No estaba seguro de querer hablar con Draco aunque esta vez casi no tenía culpa en el escándalo. Finalmente se decidió a golpear la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Golpeó otra vez —Draco soy yo.

La puerta se abrió y una mano lo tiró hacia adentro, para luego volver a cerrar.

Malfoy continuó lavándose la cara frente al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos observando el corte en su boca. El labio estaba hinchado y la zona del impacto, roja.

—Me voy a vengar de ese hombre… —Los ojos del rubio echaban chispas.

Blaise se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos y lo miró por el espejo — ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en hacer que las cosas empeoren? —Aunque sabía que la culpa no había sido del rubio, estaba al tanto de que la mirada desafiante del chico era la que agravó la situación. Entendía que Draco no pudiera evitar mirar con desdén, aunque eso le acarreara grandes problemas, era su actitud natural frente al mundo y probablemente jamás podría cambiarla. Pero si tan solo intentara controlarse un poco…las cosas serían diferentes. Era obvio que Malfoy sabía que si se comportara como la gente y no tratara a todos como si fuesen un chicle en su zapato, no tendría tan mala fama. Las únicas ocasiones en que mantenía una deferencia (y una mirada casi amable), era cuando quería conseguir algo o convencer a alguien, pero aún así, siempre en el fondo de sus ojos, aquel brillo de arrogancia permanecía.

El rubio se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo indignado — ¿Me culpas por lo que pasó?

¿Fue culpa mía que ese tipo me pegara?

—Creo que podrías haberlo evitado si hubieras contestado a lo que te preguntaba de otro modo —Blaise se veía abatido.

—Nos estaban culpando del secuestro de Lupin, nos humillan porque no confían en nosotros

—No tengo ganas de discutir contigo… —Blaise estaba cansado de todo; de las peleas, de estar huérfano, de intentar mantener vivo a Draco dentro de esa casa —Te sigue sangrando la boca… ¿por qué no dejaste que Molly te curara? Ella no tenía la culpa…

—Quería estar solo —le dijo mientras se pasaba el dedo por la herida para ver qué tanto sangraba.

—Y yo que vine a verte pensando que no querías estar solo —Se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta casi sin ánimos.

Draco, al verlo, se puso frente a él para impedirle el paso —No, no quiero que te vayas.

Blaise lo miró fríamente—Vas a tener que darme algo para que me quede, porque la verdad ya no tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Draco lo miró confundido¿qué le podía dar para que se quedara? Se tanteó los bolsillos en busca de… ¿qué le podía dar?

—Ja! —Blaise se apoyó en la pared arrinconando al rubio —A ti si que no te creo la inocencia. ¿De verdad no sabes que quiero?

Un rayo de entendimiento cruzó la mirada de Draco antes de recibir el beso de Blaise, que volvió a abrir su herida.

Los días pasaron y no hubo noticias de Lupin. Sirius no se comunicó directamente con la casa, pero sabían de él por medio de los otros aurores. Después del mensaje de Voldemort y de la decisión irrefutable que tomaron los miembros de la orden de no intercambiar a los chicos por Lupin, el silencio se apoderó de la casa. Intentaron seguir con sus vidas, estudiar en las tardes, leer los diarios en busca de pistas y aprender algunos conjuros de defensa enseñados por Moody. Y de a poco retomaron un rumbo parecido al normal. El incidente ayudó a que la desconfianza hacia ellos disminuyera; si Voldemort los buscaba con tanta urgencia, entonces realmente debían ser traidores. Además su cooperación con la orden estaba siendo de gran ayuda y habían evitado un par de ataques mortífagos gracias a ellos.

Blaise logró integrarse al resto del grupo, específicamente a los gemelos, gracias a su carácter abierto y simpático. Además él no era una persona peleadora y tenía varios ases bajo la manga que dejaron incluso a Fred y George sorprendidos. Draco en cambio, pasaba la mayor parte del día en su pieza. La única que se llevaba bien con él, además de Blaise, era Molly. Claro, a Draco no le interesaba llevarse con nadie más en esa casa.

Harry era el único que desconfiaba de ellos (asimismo Moody). Blaise podía estar siendo amable, pero eso no era suficiente, y si el mensaje de Voldemort había tenido ese efecto en la casa perfectamente podía ser para que confiaran en ellos. Pero nadie lo apoyaba, incluso Ron no participaba de sus sospechas, ya que Hermione lo había convencido también.

La soledad de Draco hizo que Molly le prestara mucha más atención que antes, ella intentaba ayudarlo a integrarse pero resultaba casi imposible; al menos logró corregir algunas de sus actitudes de manera tan sutil que el chico no se daba cuenta, o sea, la señora Weasley pescó el truco para llevar a Draco (con ayuda de Blaise).

El exceso de atención de parte de la señora Weasley hacia Draco enfermaba a Ron y a Harry. Pero al menos Ron podía distraerse con Hermione. A pesar de que peleaban mucho estaban muy enamorados y su relación era una luz dentro del sombrío ambiente de la casa. Lamentablemente para Harry esta relación significaba su soledad. Aunque se juntaban en la tardes a estudiar horas extras, Harry prefería hacerlo solo porque se sentía como "el mal tercio".

Se sentía solo. Sus dos mejores amigos pasaban casi todo el día juntos, Ginny no salía de su pieza ya que estaba enferma, los gemelos andaban con Blaise, Sirius no estaba en la casa y sentía que Molly prefería pasar el tiempo con Draco que con él.

Por lo general, se quedaba dando vueltas por la casa, curioseando por las habitaciones que no eran ocupadas o puliendo su escoba de carreras. En ocasiones, iba hasta la cocina y se escapaba con una buena cantidad de comida para pasar la tarde escondido en algún lugar olvidado de la casona. Fue en un día en que estaba especialmente aburrido que entró en la cocina y vio algo que no podría olvidar fácilmente.

Molly se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina lavando unos trastes (que en realidad se lavaban solos gracias a un práctico hechizo "autolimpiante") mientras terminaba de vaciar unas galletas con chispitas de chocolate en un tiesto. Harry se acercó a ella para ver si podía hacerse con unas cuantas cuando lo vio, Draco estaba agachado frente al horno sacando una bandeja llena de galletas, llevaba un delantal azul y mitones para no quemarse. El rubio cocinero se giró y vio a Harry parado justo delante de él.

—Que bueno que llegas Harry — Molly acababa de verlo — ¿podrías terminar de vaciar esto? Tengo que llevarle el remedio a Ginny. Harry no alcanzó a responder cuando la señora Weasley ya no estaba.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y sacó una galleta mirando a Draco con una sonrisa amarga.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos en el tren¿cuáles dijiste que eran las mejores familias? porque juraría que habías catalogado a los Weasley como una de las peores —se echó en un mueble mascando la galleta con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Draco lo miró sin inmutarse, dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa, se sacó el delantal y luego los guantes. Finalmente miró a Harry. Dentro de los ojos grises pudo ver un resplandor de maldad.

— ¿Todavía recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos¿Tanto te importo? Que tierno... —Se acercó al plato de galletas frías que estaban junto a Harry y tomó una —Para que también recuerdes este día —la mordió y se la dejó en la mano —puedes guardarla debajo de tu almohada para que la veas cuando quieras.

Dejó de sonreírle y se fue con desdén.

Harry botó la galleta al suelo con rabia y la pisó fuertemente. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil? Salió de la cocina maldiciendo a Draco y a si mismo. Pasó hacia el comedor y escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voces de Tonks y Moody, se acercó hacia ellos y vio que Sirius también había llegado.

— ¿Y aún no saben nada? —Moody le preguntaba a la chica por Remus.

—Solo descubrió desde donde se lo llevaron —la voz de Tonks sonaba cansada.

Harry se acercó a saludar, pero su padrino pasó por su lado ignorándolo por completo.

—Dumbledore le obligó a volver, dijo que ya era bastante malo perder a Lupin como para que Sirius también dejase sus obligaciones con la orden —Tonks siguió hablando con Moody.

Harry iba a seguir a Black, pero la chica lo agarró por el brazo impidiéndolo.

—Es mejor dejarlo solo, Harry. No ha dormido nada y debe descansar —el joven se quedó junto a los aurores mirando hacia donde se había ido el animago.

Entró a su pieza, la misma pieza que compartía con Remus, y cerró la puerta lentamente. Miró alrededor, todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado; desde el acostumbrado vaso con agua en el velador de Lupin, hasta los calcetines que Sirius había arrojado desordenadamente hacia el piso la noche antes de su desaparición. Se sacó su chaqueta y la tiró en su cama "_¿cómo puedes ser tan desordenado? Guárdalo"_ Eso era lo que constantemente le decía cuando no dejaba las cosas en su lugar. La tomó nuevamente y se acercó al armario con paso cansado, abrió las puertas y la colgó junto al abrigo de su amigo. Miró hacia la cama de Remus, siempre estaba tan bien ordenada… luego miró a la suya, estaba toda revuelta y sin siquiera hacer. Sonrió ligeramente. Eran tan diferentes, pero aún así habían logrado ser amigos. Se aproximó a la cama del licántropo, se sentó en el borde y observó el velador; como siempre, junto al vaso con agua, se encontraba su libro favorito. Ese era el libro que desde que lo conoció, leía ante de dormir. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto quedarse profundamente dormido con aquel texto en su regazo? Demasiadas para contarlas. Lo tomó y giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde dormía Remus. Podía verlo ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente, aquel rostro angelical, su pelo cayendo sedosamente a ambos lados, los ojos suavemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos… Recordó esa mañana hacía tantos años, cuando aún era adolescente.

James y Petter se habían levantado temprano ese día a terminar una tarea de herbología, dejando a Sirius y a Remus durmiendo en la pieza. Eran cerca de las 11:00 cuando Sirius logró abrir los ojos, se levantó perezosamente y se fue a duchar. Volvió media hora después, vestido y "ordenado" (vale decir, con el pelo cuidadosamente desordenado, la túnica calculadamente a medio cerrar y la camisa estratégicamente abierta en los dos primeros botones) y se miró al espejo _excelente._

— ¿Moony, estas despierto? —le gritó a su amigo que seguía en su cama.

Caminó hacia las cortinas que rodeaban la cama del chico y las corrió con fuerza.

—Moony, leván… —miró al muchacho detenidamente. Estaba acostado sobre el cubrecama aún con la ropa del día anterior. En su mano derecha, mantenía el libro que había estado leyendo hasta la madrugada. La camisa estaba un poco desarreglada y el nudo de la corbata había sido aflojado. Sirius se acercó un poco a la cabecera y se sentó en el borde, observando la tranquila y regular respiración. Siguió mirándolo durante un tiempo, se veía tan plácido… Acercó su rostro al de Remus inconcientemente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de este, sin apartar sus ojos de los labios del chico. Sabía que era su amigo, también sabía que no debía hacerlo y que podría odiarlo por eso, pero ya no podía resistirse. Acarició el rostro delicadamente con una mano y con la otra se apoyó en el colchón. Lupin se removió un poco. Acortó la distancia y finalmente besó al joven. El licántropo despertó sobresaltado y se alejó de él rápidamente, con las mejillas rojas y el libro aún en su mano.

— ¡Sirius?Qué estas haciendo!

Realmente no sabía que responderle, lo miró un poco sonrojado y se quedó callado.

Lupin le devolvió la mirada, dejó le libro sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Un ruido en le corredor lo hizo volver súbitamente a la realidad. Abrió el libro en la página que tenía marcada con una foto de ellos cuando jóvenes. Era más o menos del mismo año en que había besado a Remus, la única vez que lo había hecho. Esa misma noche, el licántropo le dijo que estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido mientras no se volviera a repetir y si nunca más hablaran de eso.

Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido… El recuerdo de ese beso era un tesoro para Sirius aunque fuera doloroso, aunque Lupin lo rechazara destruyendo cualquier sueño donde al fin se besaban, llenando su alma de la calidez que tanto anhelaba y en vez de eso lo había hundido en la oscuridad. Pero lo amaba demasiado como para odiarlo por eso… después de todo, Remus parecía estar hecho para la soledad.

Black, yendo en contra de su naturaleza, se conformó con tenerlo cerca, con saber que al menos era su amigo.

Se recostó en la cama sintiéndose miserable. No podía hacer ya nada más, casi no tenía energías. Se la había pasado todos esos días buscándolo, desviándose de vez en cuando para hacer pequeños trabajos en la orden. Había intentado por todas partes y consultado a todo el mundo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo en peligro más vidas al dejar de lado sus deberes como auror. Remus lo hubiera obligado a retomar su trabajo. Dumbledore ya lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar y enterró la cara en la almohada de Remus _aún tiene su perfume_.

Desde ese día, Sirius durmió ahí.

Faltaba solo un día para entrar a su último año en Hogwarts y el ánimo de todos era de nerviosismo. Ya les habían llegado las listas de materiales y recordatorios acostumbrados y se encontraban almorzando juntos por última vez.

— ¿y qué es lo que haremos con sus túnicas? —Molly miraba a Draco y a Blaise. En ese año, les habían pedido una túnica de colegio mínimo por alumno y, como la mayoría de las librerías mágicas estaban cerradas, la lista de libros no era obligatoria ya que en el colegio tenían la mayoría de los textos.

—Yo ya tengo la mía, me la conseguí con George —Blaise miraba muy contento.

—Entonces solo faltas tu —miró a Draco.

—No se preocupe, no pienso llevar.

—Claro que tienes que llevar, yo conseguiré una —miró a todos los presentes. Sabía que Ron tenía dos túnicas, pero una ya estaba inservible, por lo que no le podía quitar la otra. Tanto Ginny como Hermione tenían túnicas de mujer, así que no podrían darle una al chico. Los gemelos habían dejado el colegio hacia mucho tiempo y seguramente ya no tenían ninguna más. Observó a Harry, eran de estatura muy parecida y lo más importante, el moreno tenía dos túnicas en buen estado.

—Harry —el chico la miró con miedo —Tu tienes dos túnicas ¿verdad?.

Potter la miró, Molly sonreía calculadoramente.

—si… —el joven ya sabía para donde iba la cosa, y no le gustaba.

-Pues…podrías prestarle una a Draco… — dijo la señora Weasley arrastrando las palabras suavemente.

Draco paró de comer y miró a la señora Weasley. _¿No pensará que realmente voy a ocupar algo de Potter?_

—eh…yo… —nuevamente vio a la madre de Ron ¿Cómo podría negarse?—bueno —se resignó.

—Excelente. Ves Draco, todo solucionado.

Draco y Blaise estaban terminando de empacar sus cosas, ya habían guardado algunos pergaminos, unas plumas y casi toda la ropa. Malfoy estaba cerrando su baúl cuando Blaise le preguntó:

— ¿Y no vas a ir a buscar tu túnica?

—Si no me la trae, no la llevo.

Tres minutos más tarde estaba golpeando la puerta de Harry.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en su pieza ordenando sus baúles. Tenían toda la ropa y sus útiles regados por ambas camas. En un rincón, estaba la túnica que le tendría que pasar a Malfoy, Habían estado discutiendo sobre si embrujar o no la prenda, pero decidieron que lo mejor era no hacerle nada, no querían que en el último día los castigaran por culpa del rubio. Escucharon el golpe en la puerta y Ron fue a abrir… y la cerró

—Es Malfoy, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

PLAF! La puerta se abrió de golpe debido a un conjuro lanzado por Draco, entró a la habitación caminando directo hacia Harry hasta que quedó frente a él.

—Vine a buscar mi túnica

— ¿Tú túnica? —Potter se cruzó de brazos —es mía, agradece que te la presto.

Se quedaron mirando un rato con odio, hasta que Ron agarró la túnica y se la tiró a Malfoy, quien la tomó con la punta de los dedos como si le diera mucho asco.

—Sal de aquí —Le dijo Ron señalando la puerta.

El rubio dio una última mirada de desprecio a Harry y salió —ahora tengo que desinfectarla…

Ambos quedaron enojados, ese tipo realmente los sacaba de sus casillas.

Draco bajaba la escalera para pedirle a Molly que lavara la túnica cuando se encontró con una figura alta vestida de negro cruzando el comedor hacia la cocina. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, negro y grasiento y la nariz ganchuda. Snape se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando con la misma expresión de feliz navidad con que el chico lo miraba a él.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —Snape caminó hacia la escalera mientras Draco la bajaba con una genuina sonrisa. —Lo hubiera sabido antes… Draco.

—Profesor usted… creí que realmente era un mortífago —Draco había visto muchas veces a Severus en las reuniones, era el único con quien le gustaba conversar. Siempre lo había respetado y cuando su actitud frente a Voldemort cambió, también cambió el respeto que sentía hacia él. Aún así era su mortífago favorito. Pero al tenerlo en la casa estaba claro que su profesor no era otro lamebotas en busca de poder… debía ser un espía para la orden. Esta era la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido. De pronto ya no eran solo él y Blaise frente al mundo, tenían a Snape.

—No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —Snape puso una mano en el hombro de Draco.

—Y yo de usted.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Snape estaba confundido —Nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarte en esta casa.

—Lupin nos trajo a Blaise y a mí, el día en que nos escapamos… —Draco de pronto se puso serio — ¿Ha sabido algo de mi padre? —El chico no había dejado de pensar lo que le debió sucederle luego de abandonarlo.

—Voldemort le dio un castigo ejemplar, pero no lo mató. Nadie entiende por que no lo hizo. En vez de eso parece haberlo perdonado y continúa siendo de su círculo cercano… no he sabido mucho de él, solo que una de sus misiones es encontrarlos, en realidad todos los buscan. ¿por qué Voldemort los quiere con tanta desesperación?

—Las serpientes se han reunido —Sirius bajó la escalera —Apuesto a que le estás dando información confidencial a Malfoy ¿No?

—Te veré más tarde Draco —Snape se alejó del chico y caminó hasta la cocina seguido de Sirius.

—Si le cuentas cosas a ese mocoso, Harry también tiene derecho a enterarse de todo.

— ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de decirme que Draco y Blaise estaban seguros? — Snape tenía una mirada fría y asesina.

—No sabía que te importaran tanto. —En realidad ni siquiera los recordó cuando se encontró a escondidas con Snape, hacía varios días. Esa vez tenía como único propósito advertir a Severus del rapto del licántropo, ya que este era el único que tenía posibilidades de tener noticias de él. — ¿Sabes algo de Remus?

Snape estuvo a punto de no decirle lo que sabía hasta que comenzara la reunión, pero si Lupin había rescatado a sus niños, tal vez esta sería una forma de devolverle parte del favor —Está vivo.

La cara de Sirius se iluminó por un momento, aún habían esperanzas.

La tarde pasó con una inusual calma. Se llevó a cabo la reunión de la orden, en donde Snape les dijo a todos que Lupin seguía vivo. Luego, en la once, Draco, Blaise y Severus se la pasaron conversando entre ellos ignorando a todos los que estaban en la mesa. Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Severus se fue dejando a un Draco de excelente humor. Ginny finalmente se mejoró e incluso estuvo un rato hablando con los chicos que estaban reunidos en la salita de estar. Ese día, todos se fueron a sus piezas temprano ya que debían terminar de preparar las cosas para irse a Hogwarts.

Harry llevaba unas cuantas horas acostado en su cama pensando. Aún no podía confiar en el rubio, pero la actitud de Snape hacia el chico había sido de total confianza. Potter ya estaba totalmente convencido de la fidelidad de Severus hacia la orden, y si este hubiera sabido que Malfoy era un mortífago, lo habría comunicado inmediatamente. Tal vez, solo tal vez Malfoy no era el gusano traicionero que el creía y en esta ocasión decía la verdad. Se paró lentamente para no despertar a Ron, que roncaba en su cama, y sacó de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad. No podía quedarse con la duda, así que iría a la pieza del rubio a ver si podía averiguar algo. Se echó la capa sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta despacio. Ya en otras ocasiones había intentado escabullirse hacia la pieza de los slytherin, pero siempre había fallado; hoy no podía fracasar, tenía que entrar.

Estuvo esperando a la salida del cuarto un buen rato, intentando buscar alguna manera de entrar, pero no había encontrado ninguna. Ya se estaba aburriendo y, como no se había puesto zapatos para no hacer ruido, sus pies estaban congelados. Finalmente, luego de que Draco volvió del baño y dejó la puerta junta, logró entrar.

Harry se quedó en un rincón intentando no hacer ruido. Draco estaba sentado cerca de la cabecera conversando con Blaise que estaba frente a él.

—…aún me preocupan mis padres, no sé si podré enfrentarme a ellos —Blaise parecía sin vida, tenía la mirada ausente, esa que Draco odiaba; y cada vez que la veía, el nombre de Voldemort estaba involucrado.

Se acercó un poco a su amigo y lo palmeó en la espalda dándole ánimos sin muchos resultados.

—No soporto pensar que mi hermana está atrapada, ni siquiera puede entrar a Hogwarts todavía… no debí esperar tanto, tendría que haber huido antes con ella —se puso las manos en la cara —Era obvio que no podía hacerlos recapacitar…

—No es tu culpa —Draco acercó la cabeza de Blaise hacia sí, intentando consolarlo, con un odio creciente en el pecho. —Al menos no estará involucrada directamente en la guerra, a los cuatro años no les sirve de nada…

Blaise se separó todavía afectado. Estos diálogos los tenían más de una vez al día, pero por la visita de Snape y la información que les había dado, esa realidad, que olvidaban por las distracciones al vivir en la casa Black, había vuelto a ellos tan cruda como era; incluso con mayor intensidad. Habían estado hablando toda la tarde del tema, le daban vueltas al asunto sin tener ninguna solución y detestaban saber que se irían a Hogwarts sin hacer nada…

Draco ni siquiera se permitía entristecer como lo haría siempre, porque junto a Blaiseél no tenía grandes problemas. Al menos no había dejado a nadie que no estuviese totalmente sometido a Voldemort atrás. A si es que se limitaba a odiar y sentir rabia. Prometiéndose que ayudaría a su amigo a sacar a Atenia de todo eso.

Harry, después de escuchar la conversación, entendió que sus sospechas eran erradas y de pronto se sintió culpable. Las personas que estaba viendo eran totalmente diferentes a las que él conocía. Esta era la expresión que él esperaba ver cuando llegaron a la casa, esta desesperación, derrota… definitivamente no se sentía como él creía.

La personalidad chispeante de Blaise había dado paso a un ser sombrío y apesadumbrado, mientras que el Draco altanero y resplandeciente se había convertido en una persona dura, que parecía traer un enorme peso en su espalda que lo hacía ver mucho más maduro. Se sintió culpable, sobretodo por haber irrumpido en su intimidad, viendo algo que no le correspondía. Pero no se podía ir sin que lo vieran por lo que tuvo que quedarse más tiempo.

Habían pasado un par de Horas y Harry estaba cansado de estar de pie, la conversación seria y densa se había acabado hacía un buen rato. Se había enterado de que ambos chicos querían a la señora Weasley, que a Blaise le gustaban las colorinas y que Draco se relajaba si le pasaban la yema de los dedos a lo largo de la nariz, desde las cejas hasta la punta.

Finalmente habían terminado pelando a los habitantes de la casa. Empezaron con Ron, y Harry pudo comprobar que en verdad lo odiaban, luego siguieron los gemelos a quienes Blaise defendió, luego Percy (aquí Harry concordó con la opinión de ellos), y le siguieron el resto de los aurores, menos Lupin de quien evitaron referirse.

— ¿Y qué piensas de Sirius? —Preguntó Draco mientras arrojaba papelitos ociosamente hacia un rincón de la habitación.

—Gritón. Demasiado exaltado para ser un auror. Creo que es lo más parecido a un mortífago en esta casa —Blaise hizo un gesto despectivo al hablar.

Harry se sintió dolido al escuchar eso, su padrino solo era apasionado, había vivido muchas cosas terribles y ahora estaba prácticamente resucitado… Además odiaba a Draco, era lógico que siempre gritara en su presencia…

—Es cierto, pero cuando mantiene la boca cerrada se ve bastante bien… la verdad es que si no fuera tan viejo… —El rubio sonrió con cara de ligar y lanzó otro papel.

Harry no alcanzó a correrse para esquivarlo y lo rozó cambiando ligeramente de dirección, la impresión de que Draco hablara así de su padrino lo había dejado perplejo.

— ¿Y Hermione? —Blaise lo miraba riéndose porque sabía que Draco la odiaba más que a Ron, porque era lista

—No quiero hablar de ella, es solo una sangre sucia que cree que leyendo encontrará una vida —Harry de pronto tuvo el impulso de golpearlo —Blaise, sabes que no la soporto, no me arruines el rato nombrándomela.

Casi en un instante echó a Blaise hacia atrás y se sentó sobre sus caderas —Ahora tendrás que animarme —y se agachó hasta su oído murmurando algo que Harry no pudo oír, Blaise se rió pícaro y acarició el cabello de Draco despeinándolo un poco.

Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver para donde iba la cosa. Algo molesto, empezó a ver a qué lugar podía ir para no presenciar eso, ya había visto suficiente intimidad. Pero una pregunta lo hizo volver a la pareja.

—Antes dime ¿qué piensas de Potter ahora que has vivido con él? —Blaise alzaba una ceja.

Malfoy se estiró hacia atras separándose un poco de Blaise levantando la barbilla de modo que dejó al descubierto su cremoso cuello —mmm —se estiró un poco más hacia atrás y dijo mirando el techo —podría ser bueno en la cama.

Potter se quedó helado¿había escuchado bien?

—_Petrificus Totalus_

El gryffindor sintió que los brazos se le pegaban al cuerpo y caía hacia atrás. Pudo sentir pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

Malfoy caminaba lentamente con la varita en la mano junto a Blaise, se agachó donde se veía la planta de los zapatos de Potter y tanteó las piernas, levantó la tela invisible y le quitó la capa.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Potter tenía algo para hacerse invisible? —le dijo a Blaise con aire victorioso y agitando la tela platina.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto rato estará acÿ —los ojos del otro chico eran amenazantes —probablemente desde que fuiste al baño.

Blaise hizo un hechizo para permitirle a Harry hablar.

—Ahora tendrás que suplicarnos Potter.

—Deberíamos matarlo… o podríamos ligárnoslo –Draco miró a Blaise sonriente y con otro hechizo puso de pie a Harry aún inmóvil.

—Cuando el ministerio se entere de que han ocupado magia fuera del colegio los expulsarán, si me dejan ir tal vez conserven sus varitas —Harry intentaba patéticamente conservar su pureza.

Los dos amigos se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco. Draco se le acercó al oído.

—Hemos usado mucho las varitas estas vacaciones y no nos ha ocurrido nada, creo que el ministerio tiene mejores cosas de las que preocuparse —le dijo Draco sensualmente mientras jugaba a despeinarlo.

Blaise comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa lentamente con la sonrisa más maléfica que Harry le hubiera visto.

Potter quería gritar, pero se abstuvo. Él era un Gryffindor y les haría frente con la cabeza en alto. Además no tenía como explicar qué hacía en ese cuarto. Miró con odio a Blaise quien parecía disfrutar esa expresión. Mientras terminaban de sacarle la camisa, Draco le mordía la oreja; con una mano seguía jugando con el pelo y con la otra bajaba peligrosamente desde el cuello por el pecho ya descubierto…

—Un momento —Palpó el torso de Harry y se alejó de él para ponerse en frente junto a Blaise, quien ya tenía la camisa en la mano. Ambos lo miraron con expresión burlesca.

—No tiene cuerpo de héroe —se rió Blaise

Draco se tragó su carcajada para evitar llamar la atención de alguien.

El aludido estaba avergonzado, una vez más el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

—Al menos tienes la decencia de sonrojarte, esperaba algo mejor de ti. ¡Me siento estafado!

Ahora estaba rojo de ira, iba a abrir la boca para quejarse cuando Blaise lo volvió a enmudecer.

—Bien —Zabini abrió el botón del pantalón de Harry y miró a Draco mientras bajaba el cierre —Ahora veremos si nos compensa por el fiasco de arriba.

Esto era demasiado para el gryffindor, se iba a vengar, SE-IBA-A-VENGAR.

—No vamos a hacer esto de pié, llévalo a la cama —dijo Blaise.

El rubio agitó su varita e hizo levitar a Harry hacia su cama.

— Blaise, en realidad está muy feo, no podemos bajar nuestro nivel a eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, definitivamente es poca cosa para nosotros.

Luego de escuchar eso, Harry cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y vio como los chicos se acercaban a él riéndose lo más bajo posible.

— ¿No creíste que nos podrías interesar verdaderamente o si? —Draco lo miraba con desprecio — ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Blaise pateó a Harry empujándolo un poco debajo de la cama, Malfoy siguió su ejemplo y empezaron a patearlo hasta que quedó cubierto totalmente por el catre. Luego Draco lo hechizó para que no pudiera oír nada y después de conversar un rato, se durmieron.

Harry permanecía mirando el catre de la cama de Draco. El rubio había dejado de moverse hacía rato por lo que el polvo ya no le caía en los ojos y ya casi estaba acostumbrado a la situación que en un principio había sido desesperante. Sintió el polvo caer nuevamente y supo que el rubio se había levantado.

Un segundo después fue arrastrado fuera de la cama y le devolvieron el sentido de la audición.

—Cuéntale esto a alguien y Molly se va a enterar de que estuviste aquí.

Malfoy lo llevó levitando hasta el pasillo, lo soltó, le tiró la camisa y deshizo el hechizo que lo tenía petrificado, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

Harry se paró algo adolorido y buscó su capa, no estaba. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo y se dirigió al rubio.

—Devuélveme mi capa.

— ya no existe. Y lo sacó de su pieza con otro hechizo cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Harry no pudo hacer nada más porque escuchó pasos subir las escaleras y no quería que lo vieran ahí.

Se despidieron de la señora Weasley aproximadamente media hora. Les hizo un pastel individual de chocolate a cada uno para el camino y besó y abrazó a todos. Fue agradable para ellos sentir la calidez, pero no pudieron irse alegres. Esa despedida no solo les recordaba lo queridos que eran en esa casa, sino que también había una posibilidad de no volver a verse cuando terminara el año escolar. Los padres de Hermione estaban también ahí, despidiéndola. Dos autos los esperaban en la salida de la casa para llegar a la estación, Se dividieron en grupos. A Harry le tocó viajar junto a Blaise y Draco, Era lo peor que pudieron hacerle, le costaba trabajo verlos a la cara sin ruborizarse por lo de la noche. Suponía que Draco se había apoderado de su capa y con seguridad la llevaba al colegio, se la quitaría allá.

Los cuidaban Sirius (Para pesar del rubio) y Ojoloco. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban custodiados por Tonks y Michael. Iban con el tiempo justo para bajar del auto y subirse al expreso Howarts, Harry se había enterado que esto era petición de Dumbledore, por seguridad.

Caminaron por la estación en medio de la mirada perpleja de los muggles. Varios magos también estaban llegando recién y entre todos eran demasiado llamativos: extrañas ropas, baúles y jaulas e incluso sombreros puntiagudos. Llegaron finalmente a la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Se quedaron quietos fijándose en que los muggles no se dieran cuenta de que lo atravesarían. El problema era que no podían esperar demasiado porque pronto el expreso partiría y además otros magos esperaban para entrar. Sirius se convirtió en perro y empezó a arrastrar a un muggle del pie, todos voltearon a ver que ocurría y así los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts aprovecharon para llegar a su destino sin ser vistos. Luego Sirius pasó por detrás de un poste y se volvió humano de nuevo burlando a los presentes.

El expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba esperando a los alumnos, tan brillante y rojo como siempre. Echaba una gran cantidad de vapor, haciendo difícil ver a las familias de magos despidiendo a sus hijos pero aquel año había algo extraño. Por lo general, cuando los alumnos entraban en los vagones, abrían las ventanas y terminaban de despedirse de sus familias colgando de ellas, pero en esta ocasión, todas las ventanillas estaban cerradas y con las cortinas corridas. Aunque ninguno de los chicos pudo notar ese detalle porque estaban demasiado ocupados en llegar a algún vagón antes de que partiera el tren.

Corrieron hasta el expreso en los últimos minutos antes de que partiera, mientras se despedían de lejos de quienes habían cuidado de ellos.

Llegaron a uno justo cuando el tren se preparaba para partir. Harry subió tras Draco casi en el último momento, mientras el silbato pitaba fuertemente. Alcanzó a subirse a la escalinata cuando un estallido resonó en todo el andén, seguido de una explosión de gritos. Miró hacia todos lados buscando con la mirada y vio a una horda de magos, todos vestidos con largas túnicas y enmascarados. Lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniesra, sin importarles si herían niños o adultos, intentaban llegar hasta el tren. Rápidamente Harry sacó su varita del pantalón y apuntó. No podría irse así, tenía que pelear. Se soltó del tren para entrar en batalla, pero Draco lo tomó y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Lo último que vieron antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fue a un mortífago que se les acercaba con la capucha abajo y un largo pelo platino brillando bajo las luces que producían los hechizos.

Esperamos que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo "el largo viaje…" porque pronto zarparemos.

Se despiden:

Catzeruf y Diox

P.D: por favor dejen review, es importante saber que no escribimos tanto (y quedamos con tendinitis porque el teclado esta super duro) solo para nosotras. Necesitamos saber que lo estan leyendo.


	4. En hogwarts: no subiré al arca con él 1

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Antes que todo, tenemos unas cuantas palabritas que decirles...

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón. Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón,.

Realmente sentimos la demora, de hecho, nos da vergüenza dirigirnos a ustedes después de tanto tiempo, pero es que tuvimos tantos problemas para escribir que fue imposible actualizar antes de hoy. En todo caso, esta es la primera parte del capítulo tres,(si, sabemos que somos picantes al mandar nuevamente un capítulo fragmentado) porque decidimos no hacerles esperar más y mandar la parte que teníamos lista. De la segunda parte, nos faltan algunas escenas, por lo cual esperamos poder actualizar pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que nos mandaron review y nos mostraron su apoyo, significó mucho para nosotras. Ahora las respuestas:

Aravis Calvin: Gomen, este es más largo, mucho más largo. Ojalá lo sigas leyendo (aunque tu tienes que). Gracias por el mensaje, lo extrañábamos.

Amnis doctus de Asis: a nosotras tb. Nos encanta Blaise y esperamos que después de este cap,. Aún te siga gustando el chico. Gracias por el entusiasmo y sube tu fic luego (Catzeruf)

kaguya-tsukino: lamentamos profundamente la demora, pero como ya explicamos, no pudimos actualizar antes. En todo caso, estamos felices de que te guste nuestra historia y esperamos que sigas leyéndola. Gracias por el review.

Amaly Malfoy: Muchas gracias por leernos y muchas gracias por el review.

sandra-sms:Yo tb. Quiero a Blaise! (Diox). Estamos muy agradecidas por tus palabras y muy felices de que te agrade el fic. gracias por el mensaje

Canuto-Frambueza: en respuesta a tu pregunta...no, harry jura que es hetero pero ya veremos cuanto le dura...con respecto a lo otro, las serpientes se quieren como amigos, una amistad con ventaja. Mucha ventaja, pero no estan enamorados. Gracias por el ánimo y el mensaje.

+ Ne-kun :Bueno, esto es un harry/Draco. Blaise es el amigo de mi dragoncito, nada más. Disculpa que la trama vaya un poquitito lenta, pero nos cuesta hace que vaya más rápido y sinceramente es que pareciera que este fic se creara solo. Muchísimas gracias por leernos y dejar mensaje.

yumeko: en respuesta a tu pregunta, Draco y Blaise si son amigos con ventaja. (que ganas de ser Blaise...) y a mi tb me gusta Draco vestido con el delantal azul.Se ve kawai!(Diox). Muchas gracias por leernos y dejarnos review, es que estábamos un poco preocupadas por la extensión.

Nympha Nix Nivis: Gracias! Que bueno que no te incomode el largo del fic porque este capítulo es aún más largo que el anterior. En todo caso, no nos daremos por vencidas mientras haya alguien que lo lea.

Asil Black :gracias. Sigue leyendo porfis.

elmerodeador: gracias, lloraremos de felicidad...nos alegra que encuantres interresante el fic y esperamos no desilucionarte. Gracias por dejar review.

Diabolik: Si, nuestro chico bello salvó a Harry es que lo necesita para...ejem...cosas de hombres. Gracias por el review

Bien, ahora si. El capítulo 3.1

Capítulo 3.1

En Hogwarts: ¡No subiré al arca con él!

Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas. Al impactar con el piso, se dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su cerebro se remeciera. Cerró los ojos un segundo, esperando a que se le pasara el dolor para luego volver a abrirlos y ver el rostro de Draco que se acercaba a él. Escuchaba los gritos provenientes del andén ahogados por el sonido del tren partiendo. Sintió las manos de Malfoy tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia arriba.

—¡Suéltame! —Harry estaba enojado. El maldito rubio le había impedido ayudar en la batalla que se estaba librando en ese momento fuera del expreso. El maldito tenía sus manos sobre él y después de lo que había pasado en la noche, no las quería cerca.

Draco lo empujó hacia arriba con brusquedad, haciendo que se tambaleara al quedar de pie —deberías agradecerme que no te permitiera suicidarte —le dijo frunciendo la nariz en señal de desprecio.

—¡Dejen de discutir y vengan ahora! —La voz de la profesora Sprout lo sacó de su enfrentamiento con Malfoy —¡Nos quedan cinco segundos!

Harry miró dirección a ella y se encontró con el vagón vacío y todos los alumnos juntos en un círculo tocando una maleta… iban a trasladarse, iban a huir… — ¡Harry, ven ahora! —él no quería huir…

Sintió nuevamente el contacto con Draco. No alcanzó a rehusarse cuando el chico ya lo había empujado hasta el traslador. Le tomó la mano derecha y lo obligó a tocar la maleta.

Harry pudo ver las caras asustadas de sus compañeros mirando en todas direcciones como si trataran de ver a través de las paredes; alertas a los gritos y ruidos provenientes del exterior, sintiendo que sus padres podían estar en este momento muertos.

Pero no podían hacer nada.

Sintió la sacudida característica del viaje en traslador y luego el gancho que lo arrastraba por un remolino. Sintió velocidad, mareo y los finos y suaves dedos de Draco sobre los suyos.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue que todos sus compañeros de viaje caían pesadamente sobre él, dejándolo tirado sobre la fría y húmeda grava.

Miró alrededor para saber donde estaban, pero solo vio chicos asustados, la mayoría en el suelo intentando pararse. Se escuchaban las voces acaloradas buscando explicaciones, llantos y gritos. Era extraño, se sentía anormalmente seguro a pesar del caos; de que tenía el largo cuerpo de Ron sobre él apoyando una mano en sus costillas para poder ponerse de pie… que la gente corría peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza y que sus lentes acababan de sonar bajo el pie de alguien. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Malfoy que también lo estaba mirando. Había algo en la mirada del chico que nunca había visto, intentaba descifrar qué era cuando sintió que le soltaba la mano.

De pronto la seguridad se fue. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros mucho más fuertes y desgarradores. Ron ya se había levantado y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Hermione le entregó los lentes ya reparados.

Harry ahora pudo ver mejor el escenario. Estaban en la entrada principal de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos se encontraba flanqueada por aurores listos para atacar. Harry miró hacia los lados y vio que gran parte del terreno aledaño al castillo, se encontraba protegido por una veintena de magos del ministerio. Junto a la puerta, los carros del colegio los esperaban. De entre todo el griterío y caos, escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Los prefectos vengan aquí! —Harry miró hacia el lugar de donde podría provenir la orden. La profesora se encontraba entre un grupo de estudiantes de quinto año. A pesar de no ser un prefecto, caminó junto a sus amigos para ver si podía ayudar.

Mientras se acercaban a la profesora, Harry recordó lo sucedido en King Cross y les susurró a Ron y Hermione

—Creo que el ataque lo hicieron por Malfoy.

¿Estás seguro Harry? Podría haber sido cual…

—Terrible, esto es terrible -Terry Boot, un alumno de 7º año se les había unido en la conversación -El culpable debería pagar.

Bien chicos -McGonagall había amplificado su voz mágicamente -necesito que nos ayuden a organizar a los alumnos rápidamente, tenemos que entrar al castillo lo antes posible. Ahí les explicaremos lo que ocurre y tendrán noticias de sus familiares. Preocúpense de los de primero, llévenlos a los carros que están más cerca de la entrada. -La profesora se fue inmediatamente después de eso.

Los ánimos no podrían haber estado peor, la mayoría de los alumnos de primero eran de familias muggles, por lo que estaban choqueados con todo lo que estaba pasando, muchos ni siquiera sabían quien era Voldemort y los comentarios que escuchaban a su alrededor los confundían y alarmaban. Además, los estudiantes antiguos no ayudaban mucho ya que se dedicaban a seguir armando escándalo y aumentaban el miedo y la histeria colectiva.

Harry pasó un buen rato calmando a un chico que había alcanzado a ver a su madre cayendo al suelo siendo alcanzada por los mortífagos.

—Muy bien, todos los de primero vengan acá ahora —Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y sacar la voz. Se veía totalmente seguro de sí mismo y como siempre, la situación parecía no afectarle. Se escuchó un barullo de parte de los estudiantes y el rubio alcanzó a oir de una chica castaña que estaba cerca de él "no te acerques Lucy, él es un mortífago, por su culpa nos atacaron"

Casi todos los que estaban ahí pensaban lo mismo y se escuchaban comentarios acusadores hacia Malfoy por todas partes. Los alumnos de primero se alarmaron aún más.

Solo un par de niños se le acercaron y, sabiendo que no tenía sentido intentar defenderse, se preocupó simplemente de guiarlos a ellos hasta un carro. Sentía la presión de los comentarios sobre su nuca y la inseguridad que tanto odiaba, no tenía control sobre esa situación y su presencia solo asustaba a los estudiantes.

Vio que Hermione traía a un chico en brazos con mucha dificultad y se acercó para ayudarla.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —gritó el gemelo del que iba inconciente —¡No dejes que se nos acerque! -Le pedía a Hermione con un tono angustiado.

—Él se llama Draco y no te va a hacer daño —le dijo Hermione tratando de fingir simpatía por Malfoy para convencer al chico, pero no tuvo resultados.

Draco se sintió levemente mareado, nunca había estado en una situación donde nada de lo que dijera pudiera ayudar, donde nada de lo que hiciera serviría de algo.

— Soy un prefecto.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA, DEJANOS EN PAZ! —todos los que estaban cerca miraron a Malfoy, la mayoría con rencor.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas… —Hermione trataba de mantener el orden.

Draco hubiera deseado irse antes de que la chica se lo ordenara. Miró a Granger mostrando su molestia y se fue sin voltear a ver al estúpido niño. Caminó rápido, pero firme hasta el carruaje en que había dejado a los únicos niños que se le habían acercado y entró en él, lejos de las miradas acusadoras. Pero se encontró con dos pares de ojos más y ahora todos lo miraban con recelo. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos espantosamente abiertos por el miedo. Draco recordó a su antiguo elfo doméstico y por un momento deseó que ese chico fuera Dobby, así podría patearlo. En vez de eso, bajó del carruaje.

El caos estaba disminuyendo, algunos carros ya habían entrado al castillo y los alumnos empezaban a ordenarse. Los problemas ahora estaban centrados en los rumores y pequeñas peleas que estallaban a cada segundo por Malfoy. Los slytherin no aceptaban insultos ni desconfianzas hacia su prefecto; tampoco la antipatía general y la desconfianza que existía hacia ellos, por lo que a la mínima insinuación, estallaban en insultos y maleficios.

Por otra parte, los estudiantes de las demás casas no aportaban mucho a la sana convivencia. Cada vez que veían a alguien con la insignia verde y plata, lo miraban con desprecio o soltaban frases hirientes que hacían que las serpientes explotaran en peleas demorando la evacuación.

Draco, al percatarse de que un grupo de Slytherins se batían a duelo con unos Gryffindor, caminó hasta ellos e intentó detenerlos, pero sólo consiguió que la pelea se hiciese más violenta ya que, al ver que se acercaba, un Gryffindor lo insultó de tal forma que todas las serpientes que se encontraban cerca, le lanzaron sus peores maldiciones convirtiéndolo en una cosa babosa dentro de la túnica. McGonagall, que vio como atacaban a un estudiante de su casa, detuvo la pelea y obligó a Malfoy a subir al carro más cercano junto con tres alumnos de Slytherin.

Ya dentro del carruaje, los chicos no siguieron reprimiendo sus pensamientos.

—Estoy harta de que nos pasen a llevar desde que Snape se largó —la chica que iba frente a Draco parecía estar a punto de hacer combustión espontánea solo por la ira que la recorría.

— Maldito Snape, perro traidor…

—El lío que armaron no fue culpa de Snape —Draco paró los insultos a su profesor en seco, lanzándoles una mirada gélida a los tres.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era soportar la desconfianza hacia Snape, quien había aceptado manchar su nombre y arriesgar su vida para salvarlos; porque se sentía demasiado mal pensando en que tendría que soportar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts desconfiando de él durante mucho tiempo y culpándolo por cada padre, hermano o tío que muriera. Demasiado mal soportando el peso de saber que era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de lo que había sido la casa de Slytherin... pensando en todos los slytherins que no llegarían, en los amigos que había buscado entre la gente y no había encontrado... y el miedo empezaba a comérselo, acechando con quebrar toda esperanza de volver a verlos, si entraba al gran comedor y no estaban... porque entonces ya no podría soñar con volver a tenerlos junto a él.

Llegaron finalmente al castillo. McGonagall hacía señas a los estudiantes para que entraran al gran comedor rápido, mientras en un rincón, Hagrid juntaba a los alumnos de primero.

Las enormes puertas de roble que generalmente eran símbolo de alegría para Harry, se alzaban más oscuras que nunca, como si sintieran el peligro que los estaba acechando; como si fuera un augurio de la guerra. Caminó en silencio hasta la mesa de su casa entre el resto de los alumnos que tal como él, se habían calmado en los carros hasta ser absorbidos por la tensión del ambiente.

Los estudiantes antiguos no acababan de entrar al salón, cuando los de nuevo ingreso, conducidos por Hagrid, habían formado una fila frente a la mesa de los profesores. Se veían mucho más pequeños que cualquier grupo de primero que Harry recordara haber visto, todos encogidos de hombros; demasiado temerosos como para dejarse llevar por la magia del gran salón, mirando asustados en todas direcciones. Mientras los examinaba, se encontró con la mirada de uno de ellos, el chico movió ligeramente los labios intentando sonreirle, sin muhos resultados. Le devolvió la sonrisa y pestañeó largo para cortar el contacto visual y poder desviar la vista. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la mesa casi vacía de Slytherin y el pecho se le oprimió. No habían más de veinte alumnos. Malfoy estaba entre ellos, aunque a Harry le dio la impresión que más bien estaban rodeándolo. Se fijó en el resto de las mesas y, aunque había disminuido la cantidad de alumnos por casa, ninguna pérdidad era tan evidente como la de las serpientes. Miró hacia la entrada para ver si llegaban más alumnos pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Volvió a concentrarse en los Slytherins, todos apiñados en un extremo de la mesa sin una gota de la alegría que los caracterizaba, sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro. Blaise estaba sentado frente a Malfoy y abrazaba a una niña que parecía ser de segundo. Malfoy no abrazaba a nadie, permanecía sentado con la frente en alto mirando la mesa de los profesores. Quienes lo rodeaban parecían querer imitarlo y tal como él, tenían la cabeza en alto, calmados y orgullosos, concentraban la vista en Dumbledore, que en ese momento se pudo de pie.

—Antes de darles una explicación por lo que ha ocurrido, deseo darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes y les pido calma para que puedan escucharme. —Dumbledore miró a todos para asegurarse que tenía su atención, aún habían chicos sollozando pero lo miraban obedientes —Sé que es alarmante la forma en que han tenido que llegar, pero les pido que no se dejen llevar por el pánico. El ministerio y nosotros teníamos previsto este ataque y tomamos medidas de seguridad, como pudieron comprobarlo, para que llegaran a salvo y también para proteger el andén 9 3/4. El ministerio puso a nuestra dispocición una gran cantidad de aurores preparados para proteger a sus padres —El director miró a McGonagall un instante, la profesora movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de negación y el director continuó —Aun no hemos recibido noticias del ministerio, pero debemos mantener calma y confiar en que las cosas salieron tan bien como su llegada al castillo. Más tarde, cuando lleguen a sus respectivas salas comunes, podrán escribir a sus tutores para informarles que están bien, por ahora seguiremos con nuestra ceremonia de selección —volvió a mirar a Minerva y haciendo un gesto con la mano, le invitó a traer el sombrero.

Harry volvió la vista hacia la mesa de Malfoy, sin poder convencerse de que hubieran tan pocos alumnos.

—Debe ser horrible estar en los zapatos de los Slytherins —Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un susurro para no interrumpir la ceremonia —No sé si soportaría ver que mi casa casi desaparece.

—No creo que estén tan preocupados, apuesto que esperan a que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los venga a buscar en cualquier momento —le contestó Seamus disgustado mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—No digas eso —Harry lo encaró con el ceño fruncido— los que estan en esa mesa deben odiar a Voldemort tanto como tú.

—¿Confías en ellos? —Neville lo miró extrañado —eras tú el que pedía la expulsión de esa casa ¿no?

Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

McGonagall llegó y colocó un taburete frente a la mesa de los profesores y sobre él, un sombrero de mago, todo raído y sucio. Los alumnos se acercaron en linea hasta donde se encontraba el gorro y vieron como, cerca del ala, una rasgadura se abría y el sombrero se ponía a cantar.

— ¿No tendría que haberse saltado la canción? Porque no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos...

—Creo que hay que mantener algunas tradiciones, aún estando en tiempos difíciles —dijo Hermione mirando a Ron —Además, si no han llegado noticias, es mejor mantener a los alumnos ocupados.

El sombrero terminó de cantar y se escucharon algunos tímidos aplausos, los que se extinguieron rápidamente. La profesora McGonagall abrió un rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando escuchen su nombre, deberán sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el gorro para que los elijan —se arregló los lentes sobre la nariz y comenzó:

—Abeftout, Daria. —la chica se puso el sombrero y se sentó, esperando. El sombrero pareció meditar un tiempo y gritó:

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió sin mucho ánimo. Esto llamó la atención a Harry ya que, siempre que elegían a los alumnos, el salón se llenaba de gritos y aplausos pero en esta ocasión, nadie estaba de ánimos; ni siquiera el propio Harry que lo único que deseaba, era subir hasta su casa y olvidarse de todo.

—Fergusson, David —el chico tomó el sombrero y se sentó, estuvo casi un minuto entero sentado para cuando el sombrero finalmente gritó:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —los gryffindors aplaudieron desganadamente al nuevo chico y le hicieron un espacio en la mesa.

La selección continuó por unos minutos más y Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ya casi no quedaban alumnos por escoger, y ninguno había caido en la casa de las serpientes. Seguramente, tal y como él lo había hecho en su primer año, todos le habían pedido al sombrero que no los dejaran en Slytherin.

—Remsfaert, Dorian —el chico se adelantó con miedo, y apenas se puso el sombrero, este gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN! —el aplauso que le brindaron las serpientes fue muy diferente al de las otras casas. Malfoy, Zabini y otros alumnos se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir fuertemente. Draco hizo un gesto para que los que no lo estaban haciendo participaran también de la ferviente bienvenida. Porque aunque estuvieran tristes, aunque hubieran sido humillados tenían que celebrar la llegada de los nuevos alumnos. Tenían que demostrar lo que significaba llegar a la casa de Slytherin, a los novatos y al resto del colegio. Y resultó: Remsfaert caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa de su casa siendo el único chico que había sonreido hasta ahora. Se sentó junto a Blaise, quien le había hecho un espacio y junto a los que estaban cerca lo felicitaron y lo palmearon.

—Ignora los rumores que hayas escuchado, ahora sabrás que has caido en la mejor casa. —le dijo la única chica de sexto año que había llegado, Callisto Viridian

Malfoy le sonrió a Callisto quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

La actitud de los sytherins hizo que las demás casas se animaran un poco, y para cuando Tenflert, Johnny fue elegido para Hufflepuf, sus nuevos compañeros lo recibieron con bastante entusiasmo y uno que otro grito de bienvenida.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Ydemius, Ariadna , a quien enviaron a la casa de Slytherin entre los vitores y aplausos de las serpientes.

McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero selecionador lanzándole una mirada al director de preocupación.

El salón quedó nuevamente en silencio pero con una tensión notoria en el aire, varios estudiantes miraban al director, esperando que éste les diera más información sobre el ataque ahora que ya había terminado la selección.

Dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente.

—Debo seguir pidiéndoles que permanezcan en calma. Aún no han llegado noticias, lo que es lógico ya que tienen que asegurarse de darnos la información correcta. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar —paseó sus azulinos ojos por todas las mesas del comedor, viendo las tensas y preocupadas miradas que le lanzaban los alumnos. Entre ellos varios asientos vacíos eran una de las crueles marcas que dejaba la guerra en el colegio.

—Todos sabemos que este año será el más duro de todos, ya que muchos de nuestros compañeros, y por qué no decirlo, amigos, no se encuentran aquí con nosotros... —Harry no pudo evitar mirar su propia mesa, tres de las bancas vacías habían sido desocupadas el año anterior, las de sus tres compañeros que habían muerto en una batalla librada dentro de su propia sala común; por culpa de Voldemort... El resto de los que no estaban simplemente no habían vuelto de sus vacaciones.

Tal como le había estado pasando desde que llegó al comedor, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver a Draco. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida y Harry supuso que estaba lamentando la falta de sus compañeros, tal y como él lo hacía con los suyos.

Draco sentía cada palabra del director atravesándole el pecho, "no se encuentran aquí con nosotros" ya no volvería a verlos... necesitaba verlos ..._Pansy..._

—... Es por ellos y por todos aquellos que se han sacrificado, que nosotros debemos estar más unidos para enfrentar todos los peligros que se avecinan...

La mayoría del comedor miraba furtivamente la mesa de las serpientes. A diferencia de como lo hacían con las otras casas en donde las miradas eran de pésame, hacia allá llegaba odio, rencor y acusaciones como si todos los desaparecidos hubieran sido atacados por los estudiantes de esa casa.

Malfoy examinaba al comedor en busca de aquellas miradas para enfrentarlas y obligarlas a alejarse, sentía a sus serpientes tan ofendidas como él mismo lo estaba. No tenía humor para soportar esto... ¿De qué unión estaba hablando Dumbledore?

—... y es por todos los que hoy no están con nosotros... —... él también tenía compañeros ausentes y probablemente muertos por sus propios padres. Ellos eran los más afectados por la guerra...

Las miradas seguían atacándolos.

... Pero claro, el resto de las casas jamás considerarían siquiera la muerte de ellos. Probablemente pensaban que no llegaron porque se habían unido a Voldemort... _malditos_...

—... que les pido que se levanten y alcen sus copas en nombre de ellos.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie, cada uno pensando en los que ya no volverían a ver.

Para Draco, aquello fue una burla. Todos los estudiantes sintiéndose víctimas por haber perdido familiares y conocidos; en cambio, ellos habían perdido amigos y familia no solamente asesinados, sino porque habían tenido que renunciar a ellos debido a una diferencia de ideas Ellos vivían una verdadera guerra y ahora eran huérfanos. Habían arriesgado sus vidas, muchos la habían perdido; dejado todo atrás huyendo de Voldemort por sumarse al bando contrario, al bando que ahora los estaba repudiando.

Las copas se alzaron, él mismo estaba de pie junto a los de su casa que parecían estar viendo en todas direcciones con la misma angustia que lo aplastaba a él.

Las miradas insidiosas sobre ellos, mientras los demás brindaban por todos los que habían sido víctimas, en un acto de unión y respeto hacia los suyos. Un fuerte pero apesadumbrado ¡Salud! inundó el Gran Comedor. Inmediatamente después, las miradas de Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors volvieron a acusarlos con más rabia y más odio, estaba claro que nadie los quería ahí.

¿Por qué tenían que aguantar esta situación?... Todos los insultos recibidos al llegar, la memoria de los compañeros que huyeron y sin lograr llegar al castillo, manchada al igual que el nombre de Snape...

Ellos estaban sufriendo mucho más que el resto de Hogwarts. Ellos también tuvieron compañeros puestos bajo la maldición _imperius_ el año anterior y, a diferencia del resto de las otras "santas" casas, a la suya nadie la apoyó y solo recibieron el desprecio y la desconfianza; por lo que varios tuvieron que regresar con sus familias para no volver... ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en acusarlos por lo que ocurrió?

Escuchar las sillas en movimiento, señalando que todos se sentaban junto con la voz de una de sus compañeras, terminaron de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya no soporto esas miradas... Dumbledore habla y habla para subir el ánimo de sus estúpidos alumnos, pero no hace nada por limpiar nuestro nombre —dijo la chica en voz baja.

Veraderamente eso era lo que más le molestaba a Draco. Dumbledore no hacía nada, nunca había hecho nada por ellos; si se hubiese tratado de otra casa tal vez, pero por Slytherin nadie movía un dedo... ya no soportaba más, nadie estaba brindando por su casa, nadie recordaba a los suyos.

Aún estaba de pie, mientras que el resto se había sentado, tenía la copa a medio camino de la boca, aún no bebía...

El resto del comedor lo quedó mirando extrañado, los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar..._nadie pensó en nosotros_... Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores lo miraban curiosos..._tal vez brindaban para que nos muriésemos pronto_... Harry observaba desde su puesto sin entender mientras contenía su varita para no dispararle a uno de sus compañeros que se empeñaba en insultar al rubio..._Pansy_...

Draco alzó su copa mirando al resto del comedor y luego al director

—Brindo por los Slytherin, que no han llegado hoy — bebió de su copa y se quedó de pie observando fijamente a Dumbledore.

Blaise lo miraba desde su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos sabiendo por qué lo hacía; él también se sentía así, pero no era el momento de protestar...

Los profesores y el resto del alumnado lo miraron perplejos y luego se concentraron en Dumbledore, esperando a ver su reacción. Claramente lo estaba desafiando.

—Señor Malfoy —Dumbledore hablaba tan calmado como siempre —ya hemos brindado por todos, no es necesario hacer distinciones...

—A nosotros nos parece que las distinciones ya se han hecho, creemos que no nos consideran dignos de su brindis porque no creen que seamos víctimas legítimas.

Un cuchicheo inundó las mesas de los estudiantes y de profesores. Dumbledore tenía una expresión seria pero no parecía enfadado, más bien preocupado.

—Entiendo su punto de vista, pero créame que cuando pedí que alzaran las copas, lo hice en nombre de todas las personas que no llegaron al colegio, de todas las casas y eso incluye claramente a Slytherin.

El comedor había vuelto al silencio al escuchar hablar al director, pero una vez hubo terminado los cuchicheos volvieron un poco más fuerte.

Draco alzó ligeramente la voz para hacerse oir por sobre los murmullos —Tal vez usted lo hizo, pero dudo mucho que el resto de los estudiantes pensara de la misma forma, Señor Director —arrastró innecesariamente las últimas palabras —Desde que llegamos nos han estado rechazando, nos han insultando y estoy seguro que la mayoría de ellos —apuntó hacia el comedor —desea que nos saquen de Hogwarts, tal como dejaron en claro el año pasado.

Blaise observaba a Draco rogando porque recapacitara y tomara asiento. El chico estaba demasiado exaltado para seguir con su perorata y si seguía así, lo más probable es que consiguiera un castigo; pero él no podía interferir ya que sería humillar al rubio frente a todo el colegio. Permaneció callado, escuchando lo que su amigo decía y acallando a las demás serpientes que también querían opinar.

Dumbledore miró con amabilidad al rubio —Lamento la forma en que han sido recibidos este año y lo que ha ocurrido, por eso les pido a todos —volvió su vista al resto de los estudiantes —que luchemos para cicatrizar las heridas de lo que pasó y podamos estar unidos como colegio para enfrentar lo que viene. Lo he dicho antes, solo así podremos derrotar a Voldemort.

Nadie hablaba, sólo viajaban miradas cargadas de preguntas de un lado a otro. Malfoy seguía de pie, fulminando con la mirada al director esperando. Al igual que el resto de las serpientes.

Albus volvió sus ojos a la mesa de Malfoy y con un tono comprensivo agregó —si antes se sintieron ofendidos y excluidos del brindis, les propongo que volvamos a hacerlo —se puso de pie con la copa en la mano y esperó a que todos los estudiantes hicieran lo mismo, algunos se negaban, pero Albus no abrió la boca hasta que todos se pararon, luego alzó un poco más la copa —Por todos los estudiantes que no nos acompañan hoy y por todos los seres queridos que no están con nosotros. ¡Salud!

El brindis fue mucho más débil que el primero, casi todos estaban disconformes con la actitud de Dumbledore ¿cómo era posible que dejara que Malfoy se comportara de esa manera? apenas se escucharon murmullos, nadie se atrevía a decir mucho después de lo ocurrido, pero el aire podía cortarse y los ojos de muchos estudiantes siguieron desviándose, tal vez sin querer, con mucho más odio hacia las serpientes.

Draco se había sentado al fin, tenía los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso, ¡el director había propuesto un brindis para que se callara y se sentara tranquilo, en qué ayudaba eso.

Miró al frente al escuchar al viejo hablar nuevamente.

—En unos minutos daremos inicio al banquete, pero antes les informo a los estudiantes nuevos que los bosques aledaños al castillo están prohibidos. También hay que informar que este año contamos con un nuevo profesor de defensa, Dumbledore miró a su lado izquierdo y un hombre enclenque de cabello rizado azabache se puso de pie, tenía una expresión amable, tal vez algo paternal. —Les presento al señor Nereid Antares.

Los alumnos aplaudieron sin mucho ánimo, en realidad apenas estaban pendientes del profesor, todos tenían la cabeza puesta en la discusión de hacía unos instantes.

—Como todos saben, la profesora Vector tomó la jefatura de la casa de Slytherin en el último trimestre del año pasado en forma provisoria. Desde este año el jefe de la casa será el profesor Binns, esperamos que se lleven bien y que acudan a él en cualquier caso que lo necesiten. Ahora sí demos comienzo al banquete.

Sobre las bandejas de plata apareció el banquete de bienvenida. Harry miró a sus compañeros que, tal como él, no tenían hambre y sacaban uno que otro bocado sólo para distraerse de la preocupación.

Mientras los chicos almorzaban, el director salió del gran comedor dejando a los alumnos con el alma en un hilo. Nadie comía, sólo se miraban asustados incapaces de pronunciar palabra, hasta que al fin la barba blanca volvió al salón.

Después del tenso y horroroso silencio que se produjo con la entrada del viejo, Dumbledore les informó que todos estaban a salvo.

—Ahora que ya han terminado de comer vayan a sus casas y escriban a sus padres. Los mensajes pueden entregárselos a los prefectos y nosotros los enviaremos —El tono era amable pero no libre de preocupación — Las clases comienzan mañana, por lo que tendrán el resto del día para descansar.

—Dumbledore parece estar volviéndose loco —un Hufflepuff que iba entre la multitud, alzó la voz para conversar con Arturo, que estaba recién saliendo del gran comedor.

Otro chico que iba en el gentío se metió en la discusión— Qué dices. Él es el mago más grande...

—Sí, pero la guerra tal vez lo está afectando más de la cuenta, mira que brindar por los Slytherins. ¿Cómo es posible que deje que Malfoy le diga qué hacer?

Harry escuchó el comentario y no pudo reprimirse —Dumbledore no se ha dejado mandar por nadie, solo pidió unión y respeto entre nosotros, y creo que tiene toda la razón.

—Claro —ahora era una chica la que se integraba a la discusión —ahora tenemos que hacer todo para que Malfoy y sus imbéciles no se ofendan —acentuó con tono irónico la última palabra —después de todo lo que nos han hecho y sabiendo que a la primera nos entregarán al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

— ¿Crees que Dumbledore no sabe lo que hace? —Harry estaba acalorado por la impotencia que había sentido durante la llegada al castillo y aburrido de escuchar comentarios mal intencionados. Ron, que venía más atrás, se estaba tensando también.

—Estoy segura de que no sabe lo que está haciendo. Esas serpientes vuelven a hacerse las víctimas, juran que de ese modo nos convencerán de su inocencia...

— ¡Caminen Hufflepuff! —Hanna Abbot, la prefecta de Hufflepuff cerraba la fila que los conducía a su sala común y trataba de impedir el atochamiento que se estaba formando debido la discusión, por la cual muchos chicos de Gryffindor y de los tejones se estaban deteniendo.

Antes de alejarse del vestíbulo la chica miró a Harry ceñuda —no te entiendo.

—Qué no entiendes —le dijo el moreno con antipatía.

—Que estés de acuerdo con el director —y antes de que pudiera contestar se alejó de su vista.

Siguió subiendo la escalera de mal humor, con la cabeza zumbando por la preocupación acerca de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que les esperaba ese año.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo —Era Seamus, Harry no había notado que subía la escalera junto a él — ¿En qué momento cambiaste de opinión o es que no puedes pensar diferente a lo que Dumbledore quiere que pienses?

Harry sintió enormes deseos de botarlo por las escaleras, pero se abstuvo. Lo miró enojado y retrocedió hasta llegar junto a Ron. El colorín sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry —Deberían premiarnos por el autocontrol, me contuve de golpear al menos a diez imbéciles que han insultado a Dumbledore.

—Tenemos que hablar con el resto al llegar a la sala común, hay que explicarles la situación de Malfoy...

Apenas llegaron a su sala común los slytherins estallaron en quejas.

—Nunca debimos volver, me siento completamente humillado...

—Podría haber explicado lo que nos ha ocurrido. Sé que tiene la información, él sabe de todos los que trataron de escapar y de los que huímos, lo único que tenía que hacer era decirlo.

Los chicos de primero miraban en todas direcciones confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que estaban diciendo, ni de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno de ellos se aventuró a preguntar

— ¿No vamos a escribir a nuestros padres?

Uno de los de cuarto año rió amargamente —Claro, iré inmediatamente a escribirle una carta a mi padre "querido padre, lamento informarte que todavía no estoy muerto, pero si siguen intentándolo..."

—Ya basta — Callisto se había puesto de pie enfurecida —acaban de llegar, no saben nada de lo que ha pasado.

Bastian miró a Dorian y a Ariadna —Pasa que todos aquí creen que matamos a unos alumnos y que somos mortífagos ¿Saben lo que son los mortífagos? —dijo antipáticamente. Los nuevos se mantuvieron en silencio. Bastian continuó —cayeron en Slytherin los odiaran para siempre por eso.

—Es cierto —Draco salió del trance en el que había estado desde que salió del comedor —Allá afuera nos odian. No sé como será para ustedes pero para mí es suficiente, espero que acá sí pueda sentirme a gusto, sin que me estén lanzando comentarios insidiosos a cada segundo —su mirada fría estaba clavada sobre Bastian —asi es que deja de burlarte.

El chico enrojeció.

Malfoy estaba sentado en su sillón habitual frente a la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente. El resto de los alumnos, por la disposición de las sillas y los sillones, quedababan a su alrededor.

—No quiero escuchar comentarios venenosos entre nosotros, si tenemos problemas con otros compañeros de esta casa, se solucionarán civilizadamente y adentro, no quiero espectáculos. No podremos sobrevivir en este colegio si no estamos unidos. Somos muy pocos, nos ven débiles y tratarán de aplastarnos. Pero no somos débiles...

Todos estaban en silencio escuchándolo. Él era Draco Malfoy, su prefecto, el príncipe de Slytherin, el chico al que la mayoría admiraba desde que lo conoció y quien los había mantenido en pie el año anterior cuando todo parecía desmoronarse.

—Tampoco quiero desconfianzas, prefiero pensar que todos estamos del mismo bando, que somos los sobrevivientes; y si hubiera algún mortífago entre nosotros, no es mucho lo que puede hacer ahora que la mayoría nos hemos declarado en contra de Voldemort. Nadie nos acusará de nada, no tenemos nada que perder. No se repetirá lo que pasó, no vamos a desconfiar entre nosotros, vamos a apoyarnos y punto. Para desconfianzas tenemos a todo el mundo mágico en nuestra contra. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo con esto?

Nadie parecía querer hablar, pero la actitud de los chicos al menos ya no era colérica. Algunos estaban abrazados, los que para su buena suerte tenían a sus amistades presentes.

Y todos supieron que estaban de acuerdo.

Más calmado ahora, Draco miró a los recién llegados —les mostraré cual será la habitación que les corresponde —se puso de pie y caminó hacia las piezas con los dos chicos siguiéndolo. El resto se quedó pensativo en la sala.

—Esta es la pieza de los chicos, y la de acá de las chicas —Abrió una de las puertas para enseñarles la habitación. Habían cinco camas, a los pies de una se encontraba el baúl de Dorian. Al encontrarse con la enorme pieza, el chico se estremeció y pudo ver como sería su futuro... completamente solo.

—No es una regla que duermas aquí solo —Draco había notado la expresión del chico, la de Ariadna no era muy diferente —ni tú tampoco tienes que quedarte en tu pieza, si quieren pueden compartir una de estas o preguntarle a los mayores si los aceptan en las suyas... —Les sonrió traviesamente —la separación de piezas no es algo que nos importe, es una de las razones por las que me encanta Slytherin.

Los chicos no entendieron a qué se refería con el último comentario, pero la persepectiva de no vivir solos en esas enormes habitaciones y la sonrisa de Draco fue suficiente para imaginar un futuro menos negro del que vislumbraban hasta ahora. Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Llegaron en un tiempo difícil para nosotros, pero nos esforzaremos por mejorarlo —Había algo en los ojos de ese joven, en la forma de hablar y de moverse que envolvía a los chicos y los hacía sentir seguros, al menos más de lo que habían estado desde que llegaron al colegio.

Draco les volvió a sonreír con el encanto que sólo desplegaba cuando estaba junto a los suyos y se fue hacia donde estaba el resto, dejando a la chica ruborizada. Ambos se sentían afortunados de estar ahí.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que todos los alumnos habían llegado a sus casas y se habían instalado en el castillo. Ya habían escrito y entregado sus cartas a los prefectos y ahora se disponían a descansar, o más bien a sentirse mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algunos comentarios de las vacaciones iban y venían, de cómo muchos habían pasado los meses de su verano encerrados en lugares ocultos para evitar un ataque de Voldemort, de cómo habían arrancado a otros países o de los familiares y amigos perdidos.

Todos los chicos estaban envueltos en sentimientos encontrados en donde la alegría de estar en su segundo hogar, con sus amigos y a salvo en el castillo, se contradecía con la angustia de no saber si las familias que habían dejado atrás las volverían a ver. Si mientras ellos almorzaban o reían frente a la chimenea, sus familias eran torturadas o asesinadas por el enemigo.

Y en medio de todo esto estaba Malfoy. Malfoy y su cínico discurso en el banquete de bienvenida... y la noticia de que Dumbledore estaba de parte de las serpientes era una de las peores que podrían haber recibido. Ahora que no tenían el apoyo del director para sacarlos de ahí, tendrían que arreglárselas solos, tomar la justicia por sus manos, porque tal vez no podían hacer nada en la guerra que había fuera del castillo, pero al menos se librarían de los mortifagos que habían ahí adentro.

Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaban hacia la lechucería luego de que McGonagall designara las lechuzas que enviarían las cartas de los Gryffindors. Harry iba con ellos porque no tenía ganas de escuchar a sus compañeros quejarse por Malfoy. Había intentado por todos los medios hacerles entender cual era la situación de ellos, pero la conversación estaba demasiado acalorada como para que sus compañeros escucharan razones. Simplemente querían culpar a alguien y no había nadie más indicado que Malfoy así es que de pronto el chico era responsable de todos los desaparecidos en el mundo mágico, de los hogares destruidos y de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione lo había convencido de dejar las cosas así por el día y esperar a que los ánimos se enfriaran antes de intentar nuevamente hablar con ellos.

Ahora estaban llamando a las lechuzas con el alma más calmada, aunque con el ánimo casi en el suelo. La vista de la lechucería no ayudaba a ver el mundo de una forma más positiva, entre el guano, el olor y las paredes altas con ventanales sin vidrios, los chicos simplemente deseaban volver a sus camas, cerrar las cortinas y dormir hasta que empezaran las clases.

—Hedwig no te enojes —la lechuza picoteba a Harry indignada —no es nuestra culpa, no puedo mandarte a tí, son órdenes de McGonagall— para lo que le importaba a su mascota. El ave voló después de conseguir mechones azabaches en venganza y se quedó en lo alto dándole la espalda.

Pig, la lechuza de Ron, también estaba indignada por no poder llevar las cartas, pero la profesora había pedido que el correo se hiciera a través de aves específicas, las del colegio y algunas del ministerio.

Luego de mandar el correo, salieron de la lechucería rápidamente para no toparse con prefectos de las otras casas y se dirigieron al patio en busca de paz.

El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto y pudieron ubicarse a los pies de un árbol en donde podrían hablar tranquilos del tema más polémico: Malfoy

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y continuó una conversación que habían dejado pendiente en la sala común debido a la interrupción de sus compañeros —Como traté de explicarles, la actitud que tuvo con la reacción de Harry en el tren me sorprendió mucho.

—Ya deja ese tema, lo único que quería era fastidiarme.

—Te salvó...

—De qué me salvó, habían aurores por todos lados, era muy difícil que me pasara algo...

—Pero entonces no lo sabíamos, aún no puedo creer que esperaras salir a pelear solo.

— ¿Sabes qué? no me voy a quedar a escuchar esto.

—Harry deja de ser imbécil —Ron intervino —Hermione tiene razón, no debiste...

— ¿Tú también? —el moreno recordaba la impotencia que sintió en el vagón, cuando no pudo hacer nada para ayudar —esperaba que tú sí me apoyaras, Ron.

—Mira... —le dijo Hermione con un tono cansado— no quiero tratar ahora lo de tu imprudencia, simplemente estoy presentándoles mi inquietud acerca el comportamiento de Malfoy. Si en verdad lo último que viste fue a su padre, creo que es increíble que se esforzara por mantenerte dentro del tren arriesgándose a sí mismo. Piénsenlo, aunque esté de nuestro lado te odia... nos odia, y protegerte corriendo el peligro de ser atrapado por Lucius es absurdo... si hablamos de Malfoy claro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato meditando. Harry estaba de pie con la vista fija en el lago... Draco había tratado de protegerlo... él se había sentido protegido al menos cuando el rubio sujetaba su mano... ¿Había sido por eso, hasta ahora no se lo había planteado de esa forma. Miró a sus amigos para comentarles lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero se contuvo en el último segundo... _tengo que estar loco si creo que esa sensación de seguridad y protección fue por Malfoy... _

La noche cayó lentamente dejando a los alumnos solos con sus pensamientos. Los más afortunados dormían, mientras que en las camas aledañas se escuchaban sollozos ahogados de quienes esperaban estar solos para desahogarse. Un manto sombrío cubría el castillo, haciendo que los estudiantes encerrados en sus camas, se preguntasen si alguna vez volverían a ver lo que habían dejado atrás.

Harry miraba al techo de su cama escuchando murmurar a Neville entre sueños, rogando por la vida de su abuela... No había otro ruido en toda su habitación y estaba seguro que se debía a que el resto no estaba durmiendo. Los recuerdos del día se agolpaban en su cabeza mareándolo, sin permitirle dormir. Tenía el labio ligeramente hinchado debido a una pelea con un Ravenclaw antes de llegar a la sala común, quien lo había tratado de traidor por apoyar a Malfoy.

..._Malfoy..._Era el símbolo de todos los problemas que se le venían encima. ¿Era posible que lo protegiera en el expreso?..._no es posible, él me odia_... _Malfoy me odia_

Cerca de las cocinas, los Hufflepuff habían decidido dormir esa noche en la sala común. Habían bajado sus colchones y mantas y estaban todos amontonados cerca de la chimenea en busca de compañía, los que lloraban lo hacían en brazos de sus compañeros y eran consolados con palabras dulces de apoyo. En Ravenclaw en cambio se vivía una situación parecida a la de los Gryffindors, con la diferencia de que no se escuhaban sollosos ni pesadillas, porque se las habían arreglado para hechizar sus camas impidiendo que el sonido saliera.

Draco estaba despierto intentando conciliar el sueño acurrucado sobre el pecho de Blaise, quien se había quedado dormido hacía mucho. Al menos sus serpientes parecían estar esforzándose por permanecer unidas, se habían repartido las piezas de modo que estaban reunidos en grupos sin importar edad ni sexo, juntos sólo por afinidad. Ninguno quizo dormir en piezas desocupadas a excepción de Draco y Blaise, quienes se quedaron con la habitación que les correspondía.

Draco cerró los ojos e imaginó que también estaba en la pieza agrupado con los suyos, junto a sus amigos... y Pansy estaba abrazándolo, envolviéndolo con el olor dulce de su cabello... y ella besaba suavemente su cabeza con ese amor que le había tenido durante años y que él nunca supo corresponder debidamente, pero del cual se alimentaba. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un sollozo que luchó por salir inesperadamente. La necesitaba, a ella más que a ningún otro de sus amigos, a la chica que más había querido... después de todo él sí era su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a comer temprano. No tenía ganas de toparse con ninguno de sus compañeros para escuchar hablar mal sobre los Slytherins (tema que en una noche, se había hecho tópico obligado) ya que la culpa por haberlos difamado el año anterior, no lo dejaba en paz. Se sentó en su banco habitual y se sirvió un vaso grande de leche.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? —Ron, que acababa de llegar, tomó asiento junto a él y se sirvió unas tostadas — podrías haberme esperado siquiera.

—Estoy aburrido de escucharlos —Ron entendió inmediatamente a que se refería, también para él era desagradeble esa situación. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y le dió un sorbo.

— ¿Es que acaso no pueden entender que no son culpables? —Harry aún tenía el vaso de leche en su mano.

—Aquí estan los nuevos horarios —Hermione les tendió unos papeles y se sentó al lado de Ron. Los chicos los observaron, los leyeron, los releyeron y lo volvieron a re-leer...

—Herm, aquí debe haber un error —Ron seguía sin despegar sus ojos del mentado papel.

Hermione se lo quitó y lo observó —No, no hay ningún error —y se lo devolvió —ése es el nuevo horario.

Harry no podía creer su mala suerte. Miró a su amigo, quien también lo observaba, y suspiró. Casi todas las clases las compartiría con Slytherin. Bajó la mirada y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Ahora sí que tendría que aguantar a sus compañeros hablando tonteras sobre Slytherin todo el día.

Estaban caminando hacia el invernadero siete para su primera clase del día, Herbología con Hufflepuff. Harry arrastraba los pies por el húmedo pasto, intentando retrasar su llegada inútilmente.

— ¡Hola! —los saludó Neville cuando entraron en el recinto —Hoy no los vi cuando me levante...

—Es que teníamos hambre y bajamos rápido —respondió cortantemente Harry, mientras caminaba veloz a una esquina alejada.

—Jóvenes —la profesora Sprout había entrado y les daba las instrucciones para la clase —Hoy vamos a cortar botones de Glycea —les señaló unas plantas gigantescas que se agitaban al final del invernadero —Para hacerlo, tendrán que ponerse cascos y guantes de piel de dragón ya que, cuando los brotes son cortados, la Glycea libera una resina ácida que puede irritar enormemente sus manos; a la vez que intentarán evitar por todos los medios que se les acerquen. Ahora, formen grupos de seis personas y vayan a buscar los implementos a ese armario.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se juntaron automáticamente. Luego se les unieron Justin, Hannah y Ernie, de Hufflepuff. Harry se ofreció a ir a buscar lo que necesitarían, ya que no quería quedarse con los Hufflepuff para escuchar como cuchicheaban acerca de las serpientes; pero para su mala suerte, Ernie se ofreció a acompañarlo.

— ¿No te parece insultante la forma en que nos trató Dumbledore ayer? —el chico parecía deseoso por "pelar".

—No

— ¡Pero si prácticamente nos obligó a brindar por esos idiotas mentirosos!

—No, no lo hizo —Harry sacaba rápidamente unos cascos de seguridad que habían en el estante más alto, tratando de no escucharlo.

—Por favor amigo, abre los ojos. Esos tipos se rieron en la cara de Dumbledore y ...

—Ustedes dos —la profesora se acercó a ellos —dejen de hablar y apúrense.

Los chicos tomaron las cosas y caminaron hasta sus compañeros. Ernie aún hablando.

—Y ese idiota de Malfoy...siempre intentando demostrar su supuesta superioridad. Si es sólo mortífago, al igual que todos esos idiotas que le...

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Harry no se pudo contener. Corrió la mirada y siguió hasta donde Hermione y los demás los esperaban. Les entregó el quipo de seguridad y se preparó. Por suerte, el cortar brotes de la dichosa planta, acaparaba toda su atención, por lo que no tuvo que escuchar nuevos comentarios insidiosos en contra de los Slytherins. Además, Ernie no le volvió a hablar en todo el resto de la clase, lo que Harry le agradeció profundamente.

Luego de Herbología, los chicos tenían clase de Transformaciones, por lo que al toque de la campana, tomaron sus cosas y salieron raudos del invernadero hacia el aula de McGonagall. Cuando entraron en el, vieron que Draco y Blaise ya estaban sentados y esperando a que la clase comenzara. Casi no habría importado, de no ser porque los jóvenes estaban ocupando los puestos de Harry y Ron. Este último estuvo a punto de ir y armar una pelea, pero la oportuna intervención de Hermione, evitó cualquier conflicto. Los tres pasaron por delante de las serpientes y se sentaron unos puestos más atrás. Minutos después, la profesora McGonagall entró en el salón y comenzó con la clase pasando lista.

—Profesora McGonagall —Seamus había levantado la mano.

— ¿Si, señor Finnigan?

— ¿Por qué debemos compartir la clase con ellos? —dijo señalando despectivamente a Blaise y a Draco.

La profesora, arreglándose los lentes sobre la nariz, le respondió:

—Porque sería absurdo siquiera pensar el hacerles clases por separado, por eso. Ahora, abran sus libros en la página...

— ¿Pero por qué con nosotros? —Seamus volvió a preguntar —Si hay dos grupos más, ¿por qué a nosotros nos dejan con ellos?

—Eso, señor Finnigan, es algo que no estoy dispuesta a responder y se le restarán cinco puntos a Gryffindor por interrumpir a un profesor. Bien, si nadie más va a molestar en mi clase, abran sus libros en la página 210.

Seamus abrió su libro, azotando la tapa contra la mesa, y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a la profesora, la que luego se deslizó hacia el lugar en donde el par de Slytherins estaban. _idiotas_...

A la salida de la clase de transformaciones, Draco y Blaise salieron por entre las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros que también lanzaban sus respectivos comentarios mal intencionados.

—Qué se creen —Malfoy echaba chispas de rabia —sólo son un montón de ineptos, babosos...—a medida que avanzaban por el corredor hacia la escalera, los estudiantes que allí se encontraban se corrían —...buenos para nada. Unos zánganos estúpidos que ni siquiera pueden hacer un simple hechizo permutador —bajaron la escalera y un grupo de alumnos de primero se arrimó a las barandas para darles espacio. Draco dejó de quejarse y sonrió con suficiencia —Sabes Blaise, tal vez no sea del todo malo... —miró a un chico paliducho que se encontraba frente a él y entornó los ojos con malicia. El chico salió corriendo —Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que todos estos... chicos se corran para dejarme pasar.

—No digas tonteras... —Blaise estaba concentrado en unas jovencitas de sexto que se encontraban a unos pasos y doblaban hacia la derecha.

Avanzaron por un estrecho corredor de piedra y llegaron a otra escalera, por donde las mismas chicas bajaban hablando animadamente. Draco observó el rostro de su amigo y sonrió.

—Blaise, compórtate.

— ¿eh?

—Blaise, por favor compórtate como la gente este año.

Blaise se giró hacia el rubio y le sonrió encantadoramente —Yo siempre me comporto —Draco le miró con suspicacia —Si meterte con todo lo que usa falda es comportarse... no te comportes.

—Míralo por el lado bueno Draco; si lo hago, todas las chicas terminarán amando a Slytherin. Eso te lo garantizo —y le guiñó un ojo.

—Y yo te garantizo que será todo lo contrario —dijo Draco doblando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Después del almuerzo, la siguiente clase para Harry era Pociones, con los pocos alumnos de todas las casas que habían elegido el ramo para sus EXTASIS. Osea, además de compartir el aula con las serpientes también tendrían que hacerlo con unos cuantos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw lo que sin duda alguna provovaría más revuelo por la presencia de los Slytherins. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en la fría sala y se sentaron al fondo del salón, como siempre, y comenzaron a preparar sus cosas en la mesa. El profesor August Lavermae entró y saludó cordialmente, luego, hizo un movimiento con su varita y las instrucciones para hacer una poción multiplicadora aparecieron en la pizarra. Harry se alegró al ver que la pócima era bastante fácil de preparar y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a cortar sus raíces de melissa.

—...es un maldito...

—no me gusta que estén aquí esos mortífagos...

—Dumbledore no tendría que haberlos dejado entrar, es peligroso...

Harry miró a sus compañeros, gracias a sus ininterrumpidos cuchicheos, había estropeado todas sus raíces. Harto de esa situación, se giró hacia sus amigos, que estaban sentados detrás de él.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, ya no soporto sus comentarios.

—Pero qué podemos hacer, ni siquiera quieren...¡auch! —Ron se había cortado el dedo y ahora estaba sangrando —...escucharnos —Hermione sacó su pañuelo y se lo pasó al pelirrojo —Harry tiene razón, en parte es nuestra culpa todo lo que está pasando y es nuestro deber remediarlo. Aunque yo no haya tomado parte en la campaña "saquemos a Slytherin de aquí" —los miró reprendiéndolos, los chicos bajaron las cabezas —no hice prácticamente nada por detenerlos y me siento tan culpable como ustedes —ambos levantaron la cabeza. La chica continuó —No podemos dejar que esta situación continúe así, tenemos que encontrar la forma de limpiar el nombre de Slytherin...

—Es un insulto que nos hagan hacer este tipo de pociones...—la voz de Malfoy retumbaba por todo el salón —supuestamente esta clase nos prepara para los ÉXTASIS...—el profesor miró a Draco desde el otro extremo del salón con una ceja levantada —y no para un simple concurso de brebajes baratos...

Blaise intentaba callar a su imprudente amigo, pero parecía que nada podría lograr ese milagro...

—Solo mira las instrucciones, hay más de tres ingredientes que perfectamente se podrían sacar, y la poción funcionaría de todas formas; y otros tantos se pueden cambiar por un poco de polvo de alúmina y topacio..—toda la clase estaba atenta a los alegatos del rubio, mientras que el profesor caminaba con paso firme hacia él. —y si no agregas las raíces de melissa, la poción se cocina más rápido y mantiene sus propiedades... definitivamente Dumbledore tendría que poner más atención a quién contrata, porque esta clase es un asco.

—Señor Malfoy, diez puntos menos para Slytherin y por favor siga haciendo el trabajo como dicen las instrucciones y deje de interrumpir mi clase —el profesor Lavermae se giró bruzcamente y fue a verificar si la poción de Neville seguía humeando. Cuando la clase había recobrado su tranquilidad, Malfoy agregó:

—Daría cualquier cosa porque Snape regresara..—miró a August Lavermae desafiante — él sí es un profesor.

Ron miró a Harry y le susurró:

—no será nada fácil levantar su nombre...

Ya habían avanzado bastante en sus pociones multiplicadoras cuando Filch llegó a buscar a los Slytherins ya que el director los llamaba a su despacho. Ambos chicos guardaron sus cosas en sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de que alcanzaran a poner un pie fuera del salón, el profesor les detuvo para decirles que tendría que rehacer su poción en su tiempo libre ya que debían entregar un frasco con ella para su evaluación. Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a las palabras de August Lavermae y salió sin siquiera mirarlo. Blaise, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por remediar la grosera actitud de su amigo e intentando no obtener un cero, respondió amablemente que lo harían y también salió del aula.

—Ese viejo es un inútil...

—Draco..—Blaise señaló a Filch —no es un momento "apropiado".

—Sinceramente no sé de dónde saca estos esperpentos el vejete...ese tipo que se hace llamar "profesor" es un imbécil. Un completo idiota bueno para nada...

Blaise ignoró al rubio y siguió a Filch hacia el despacho de Dumbledore

Después de clases, Hermione y Ron se separaron de Harry para ir al despacho del director, quien los había convocado a una reunión. Se suponía hablarían de las nuevas prohibiciones a los alumnos y un nuevo sistema de seguridad para evitar que los escurridizos niños se alejaran del castillo solos.

Harry pensó en volver a su sala común y descansar un poco, tenía que aprovechar los primeros días para flojear ya que ese año se venía agotador porque presentaría al fin sus ÉXTASIS; finalmente sabría si podría ser auror, tenía todas las ganas puestas en ese proyecto, por lo que se había propuesto no dejar sus tareas de lado como lo había hecho los años anteriores para obtener el mejor puntaje... la verdad no estaba seguro de poder sacar Extraordinario en todo, pero tenía que intentarlo. No alcanzó a cruzar el cuadro de la señora gorda cuando escuchó a cuatro chicos de Gryffindor hablando de los slytherin con un tono venenoso demasiado parecido al de las serpientes. No tenía ganas de entrar a su casa en realidad, estaba aburrido de escuchar comentarios que lo hacían sentir culpable; giró y salió en otra dirección, en busca de algo de soledad...

Vagó por el castillo durante veinte minutos por las áreas que sabía no eran concurridas hasta que vio a Malfoy mirando por una ventana.

_¿No se supone que tiene que estar en la reunión? ¿habrá terminado ya?..._ Miró alrededor, no había nadie más que ellos dos, al fin estaba solo con él, podía pedirle su capa.

Caminó con decisión hasta quedar junto al rubio —Malfoy.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

A pesar de su aspereza Harry no se alteró, el chico estaba pasando por momentos difíciles después de todo —quiero mi capa de vuelta. Sé que no debí entrar a la pieza pero me parece que ya te vengaste suficien...

—No sé de qué hablas —Le dijo haciendo su habitual gesto de desprecio con la nariz.

Cualquier compasión que hubiera tenido hasta ahora por el rubio se fue por el caño —No te hagas Malfoy, devuélvemela —el tono fue ahora mucho más agresivo.

Draco lo miró con fastidio, le dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar.

—Deja de ser imbécil —el moreno corrió a ponerse frente a él con la varita empuñada —te estoy diciendo que quiero mi capa y si no me la devuelves...

Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo que el moreno hábilmente esquivó e inmediatamente contraatacó dejando a Draco tirado en el piso, su varita cayó algunos metros lejos de él.

Harry caminó hasta él apuntándolo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no perder el control ya que tenía muchas ganas de destrozarlo. No se iba a quedar con la capa de su padre

—Dámela.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra cosa, tal vez Draco se la hubiera devuelto. Veía en los ojos de Harry la determinación a atacarlo y no tenía como defenderse, pero necesitaba la capa.

Después de todo, daba lo mismo. Harry podía hacerle muchas cosas pero no lo iba a matar asi es que se arriesgó a apresurar el ataque

—Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas —le respondió tratando de no verse muy asustado, con sus bellos ojos de hielo desafiándolo.

No pudo ver nada más que esos ojos que lo sacaban de sus casillas y ya no le importó si era de cobardes golpear a alguien que no tuviera como defenderse. Le dio una patada al rubio en el estómago con todo el rencor que le tenía desde que llegó a invadir su territorio, y se sintió tan bien que fue por más. Dos segundos después estaba en el suelo enfrentandose con los puños, enfrascado en un pleito que Malfoy, por como lo golpeaba, parecía haber estado deseando también.

Un golpe en la cara hizo que apartara la vista por un segundo y el rubio aprovechó para tomar la varita del gryffindor que se había caido en la pelea y le lanzó un _expeliarmus _que lo estrelló en el muro de piedra. Malfoy se levantó como pudo, tomo su propia varita y huyó; tirando la de Harry por la escalera, así, desapareció de su vista.

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber sido curado por Madame Pomfrey, Harry apareció por el retrato. Aún sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no era nada comparado con el creciente odio hacia Malfoy que alcanzaba niveles... ¿cómo podía definirlos... ridículos tal vez?

—¿Harry, dónde te habías metido? —Hermione lo salió a recibir —te hemos estado buscando...

—Solo daba un paseo —se tiró en una silla alejada del resto de los estudiantes.

—Adivina de lo que nos enteramos —Su amiga lo miraba seria. su expresión logró asustar a Harry

—¿qué ocurrió?

—Nada terrible —Ron intervino; él no se veía serio, más bien estaba divertido.

—Tal vez no es terrible Ron, pero es sospechoso.

— ¿Qué cosa, ¡díganme!

Ron sonrió —Sacaron del cargo de prefecto a Malfoy.

—¡¿QUÉ! —Harry saltó de su asiento, no entendía nada —pero... por qué... no creo que fuera por lo que le dijo a Dumbledore...

—No, yo tampoco, pero no necesariamente lo sacaron, tal vez renunció. En todo caso, Hannah Abbot tampoco sigue siendo prefecta, no nos dieron una explicación. Dumbledore simplemente cambió el tema luego de informarnos de eso. Pero... es muy extraño, sobre todo ahora que Draco parece haber tomado el liderazgo de la casa... ¿No hace las cosas más difíciles si no está en el puesto?

Harry recordó lo que le acababa de pasar con el rubio y volvió a echarse en su asiento —Tal vez hizo alguna estupidez a escondidas.

—Me hubiera gustado ver la cara que ponía cuando lo sacaron —Ron parecía muy feliz.

—Ron, no seas infantil

—A mí también me hubiera gustado verlo, tal vez lo quieran mucho en Slytherin, pero lo cierto es que abusa de su poder. Seguramente Dumbledore sabe que Malfoy se desquitará con los alumnos cada vez que pueda y lo sacó del cargo para evitar más conflictos con las otras casas.

—Insisto en que puede haber renunciado —dijo la chica tratando de evitar que le lanzaran más mierda a Malfoy.

—¿Acaso crees que Él se alejaría del poder que le da el ser prefecto, por iniciativa propia? —Ron la miraba con sarcasmo.

Harry dejó por un momento su odio hacia el slytherin y pensó más calmado... _en realidad es muy extraño _—¿Qué estará pasando?

—Eso es lo que nos hemos estado preguntando, pensaba en hablar con Hannah mañana, tal vez ella nos pueda decir algo.

—En todo caso, ¿quienes son los nuevos prefectos?

—Blaise en lugar de Malfoy y a Susan Bones en vez de a Hannah —dijo Hermione

—Y como Parkinson no está, Callisto Viridian será la otra prefecta de Slytherin —agregó Ron.

— ¿Callisto? —preguntó Harry —No conozco a ninguna Callisto.

—Es de sexto año —le contestó Ron —parecía ser amable. Estoy seguro que será mucho más agradable trabajar con ellos que con Malfoy y Parkinson.

—De seguro lo será —afirmó Harry tajantemente

Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano aquella mañana (lo que se estaba haciendo costumbre para eludir cualquier conversación con sus compañeros) y bajaron junto a Hermione al Gran Comedor, esperando que esa mañana les llegaran noticias sobre el ataque al andén 9 y 3/4, desde Grymmaul Place. Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre, saludando a algunos compañeros al pasar. Harry, que estaba totalmente hambriento, tomó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan y las untó con mermelada de naranja. Ron, a su lado, atacó fieramente unas salchichas, atragantándose; mientras las lechuzas que llevaban el correo hacían acto de presencia en el comedor. Una de ellas se acercó a Hermione y le entregó _El Profeta_, meneando su patita para que la chica le diese una moneda. Tan pronto como el ave se hubo ido, Hermione desapareció tras el periódico con un gran vaso de leche.

—Espero que hoy las clases sean menos aburridas...

—Si... pero al menos la primera clase es lógica y al fin no estaremos con Malfoy —Harry tomó un largo trago de jugo de calabaza —y en la tarde nos toca con Hagri...

¡PLAF!

Hermione salió de detrás del diario y vio que Harry tenía a Errol sobre sus piernas. La lechuza dio un salto hasta la mesa y le entregó un sobre al pelirrojo, que lo revisó para ver quien lo había enviado.

—Es de mamá —Ron miró a sus amigos.

—Mira, trae otra carta —Harry señaló el pico de Errol. Ron intentó quitársela, pero no pudo ya que el pájaro empezó a dar saltitos por toda la mesa, botando todo a su paso. Resignado, el chico ignoró a animal y abrió la carta mientras que Errol desplegaba sus alas y emprendía nuevamente el vuelo, llegando hasta Slytherin y cayendo "suavemente" sobre Malfoy.

Harry vio como Draco tomaba la carta y trataba de botar a la lechuza. Blaise, apiadándose del pájaro, lo tomó y lo dejó en un asiento cercano. Cuando el rubio se limpiaba la túnica con un gesto de asco, Errol se subió a la mesa y empezó a engullir el desayuno de Blaise.

—Ron...Ja Ja Ja mira eso —logró articular Harry entre risas, señalando al slytherin.

Ron también se puso a reir —Cómo nos cambia la vida...

Su amigo tenía razón. Antes Malfoy recibía una elegante lechuza que le entregaba finos dulces todas las mañanas, pero ahora, llegaba Errol pecando de sucia y le caía encima, manchándole la túnica y con una roñosa carta en el pico.

Luego de que Ron paró de reir, leyó la carta en voz alta para que los tres la escucharan. La señora Weasley era la que les había escrito. Realmente no decía nada sobre el ataque al andén, pero si decía que una familia acababa de llegar a vivir a la casa Black porque los mortífagos habían destruído el cuartel "Hennser", que era en donde ellos vivían. También decía que estaban pensando en ocupar la casa como asilo, ya que era lo bastante espaciosa como para albergar a varias familias. Como en ninguna parte se mencionaba a Lupin, los chicos supusieron que aún no tenían noticias de él.

—...saludos y cuídense mucho. —Ron terminó de leer y miró a sus amigos. Hermione miraba la mesa muy concentrada. De pronto, tomó el diario y comenzó a pasar página trás página rápidamente.

—Aquí está —dijo después de unos instantes —aquí sale algo sobre el ataque a Hennser. Dice que fue destruída totalmente y que varios de los habitantes tuvieron que ser llevados a San Mungo porque estaban gravemente heridos.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Harry desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Malfoy y Zabini se levantaban de la mesa y pasaban cerca suyo. Blaise le sonrió para saludarlo y agitó la carta de Molly; Draco sólo lo miró arrogante y salió del Gran Comedor. Harry volvió la vista hacia sus amigos, se levantaron y salieron del salón para ir a clases.

—Tengo tanto sueño... —Blaise se estiraba en una banca frente al lago —podríamos volver a la pieza y dormir un ratito —el chico miró significativamente al rubio, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados. Aunque era de mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía clases, por lo que habían decidido salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio, aprovechando que nadie estaría por ahí para molestarlos. Blaise metió una mano dentro de su túnica y sacó la carta que Molly les acababa de enviar.

—No creí que ella nos escribiría...—dijo Draco, que había entreabierto los ojos y miraba hacia el lago, en donde el calamar agitaba sus tentáculos suavemente.

— ¿Y me vas a decir que te molestó? —el rubio no contestó —lo interpretaré como un "no, en lo absoluto". En todo caso, a mi tampoco me molestó. De hecho, me encantó su carta.

—Lo que a ti te gustó, fue la promesa de mandarnos pasteles.

—Te equivocas —Blaise se hizo el ofendido —;aunque no puedo negar que espero con ansias su regalo, me agradó mucho que nos escribiera.

Draco se apoyó en el hombro de Blaise y cerró totalmente los ojos.

—Aún sigue en pie la oferta, Draco.

Pero el chico ya se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que el moreno decidió dejarlo descansar, y pronto también él se quedó dormido.

El tañir de la campana les despertó. Se levantaron y fueron rápidamente a buscar sus libros para la siguiente clase. Al entrar en su sala común, vieron como un corro de chicos estaban frente a la chimenea alegando en voz alta. Ambos se acercaron y vieron que uno de segundo estaba sentado en una butaca y que le sangraba la nariz y el labio inferior, además de tener varios moretones en la cara y la túnica empolvada. Un par de chicos intentaban parar la hemorragia y le curaban algunos raspones.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Blaise le preguntó a una chica.

—Fueron unos tipos de Gryffindor. Lo acorralaron en la escalera de la torre sur y le pegaron.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Draco llamó a todos los que estaban presentes a una reunión sin importar que ahora todos tenían clases. No podían dejar que las cosas siguieran así, si el viejo no hacía nada, ellos lo harían.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y el par de chicos de primero entró junto con la prefecta. Ya todos los integrantes de la casa estaban reunidos. Callisto, al ver al chico en la butaca, se acercó a él y preguntó que había sucedido. La misma estudiante que le había contestado a Blaise, le relató el altercado.

—Debemos mantener la calma —Draco comenzó a hablar —no correremos a vengarnos ni tomaremos represarias por esto —la mayoría no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¡Estaban en todo su derecho a vengarse! —por lo menos, no inmediatamente —el rubio sonrió y los demás alumnos se sintieron más tranquilos —Ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos, porque ya hemos comprobado que si estamos solos, intentarán sacarnos del colegio como sea — Draco se acercó al panel de la casa, arrancó los horarios y los revisó rápidamente —Desde hoy, nadie podrá andar solo por los pasillos a ninguna hora. Los de años superiores acompañaremos a los más chicos hacia sus clases y saldremos todos juntos hacia el comedor en las mañanas, y desde el comedor hacia la sala común en las tardes.

Nadie puso objeción a la idea, después de todo, beneficiaba a todos. Draco, Callisto y Blaise se reunieron en una mesa y empezaron a planear los grupos, mientras el chico agredido tomaba una poción curativa y descansaba frente a la chimenea.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde el toque de la campana cuando tenían todo preparado y les comunicaban a los alumnos con quien irían a sus clases. Finalmente, salieron todos juntos hacia sus salas sin importar lo tarde que iban y cuántos puntos de la casa les quitarían.

El resto de la semana, siguieron defendiéndose de los comentarios que los alumnos les hacían en los pasillos, salas de clase, en el Gran Comedor, etc. y planeando venganzas que no tardaron en concretarse causando desagradables molestias en sus agresores; como dejar a toda la casa de Hufflepuff sometida a una maldición que hacía que cualquier tejón que pronunciase el nombre de Slytherin, tuviera que "volar" al baño afectado por un fuerte ataque de colitis. Lamentablemente, fueron descubiertos y les quitaron un centenar de puntos, dejándolos en el último lugar. Desde ese entonces, acordaron que no volverían a ser tan evidentes en sus venganzas y que cualquier cosa que tuvieran planeada, fuese sutilmente ejecutada e imposible de comprobar. También, por esos días, implementaron una suerte de taller en el que los alumnos más grandes enseñaban a los más pequeños como defenderse, logrando excelentes resultados a la hora de enfrentarse con los miembros de las otras casas.

Harry se había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre buscando en la biblioteca algún hechizo que le ayudase a recuperar su capa, pero nada de lo que ahí encontró le servía de mucho ya que, o era burdamente fácil de rechazar, o era muy riesgoso y lo más probable es que terminaría con unos cuantos meses de detención y unos cientos de puntos menos para Gryffindor (aunque esto último jamás ha sido un impedimento para él). Resignado, se decidió por un método fácil, limpio y rápido: le mandaría un _howler_

— ¡DEVUÉLVEME LO QUE ME ROBASTE! —el grito retumbó por todo el salón, haciendo que Malfoy acaparara las miradas de los estudiantes y maestros. Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde Harry sonreía con una expresión de odio en su rostro. Al rubio le quedó más que claro quien había sido el responsable.

Luego de terminar de desayunar entre los murmullos acusadores del resto del colegio (que con el paso del tiempo habían disminuído pero que Harry había vuelto a iniciar gracias a su acusación pública), le indicó a Blaise que escoltara a su grupo asignado a la clase mientras él se hacía cargo de Potter. Lo esperó a la salida, escondido tras un pilar y en cuanto lo vió, le llamó. Harry, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó hasta el rubio y le encaró.

— ¿Ya me entregarás Mi capa?

— ¿Y tu aún te empeñas en destruir la imagen de Slytherin?

La sonrisa en la cara de Harry desapareció. Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Malfoy continuó:

— ¿Es que acaso no has hecho suficiente con acusarnos de asesinos, que ahora quieres dejarnos como vulgares ladrones? —el rubio lo miraba directamente a los ojos —Escúchame bien —se acercó un par de pasos hacia el moreno —Jamás vas a recuperarla, jamás vas a tenerla de vuelta porque tú me hiciste algo; y bien sabes qué, asi que no pongas esa cara. Esta es mi venganza y puedes apostar porque nunca la volverás a ver —Y sin dejar que Harry le contestara, Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue con paso seguro y pausado hacia su primera clase.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? —Ron apareció por una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda — ¿Qué es lo que tiene y que es tuyo?

Harry le contó como había perdido su capa, ahorrándose los detalles más vergonzosos, y que por eso, ahora Malfoy se creía con derecho a no devolverle la capa de su padre.

—No te preocupes —Ron tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro —Yo te ayudaré a recuperarla, y de paso, a cobrarnos todas las que ese idiota nos ha hecho —comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula de Flitwick —probablemente mis hermanos tengan algo que nos pueda servir, les escribiremos y de ahí vemos que hacemos...pero —Ron se giró hacia Harry —por favor, no le cuentes a Hermione. Si se entera de lo que vamos a hacer, estamos muertos —Harry asintió y entraron en la sala, en donde Hermione ya los esperaba.

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente en que la situación para los de Slytherin había mejorado bastante. La mayoría de los alumnos no hablaban mal de ellos por los pasillos y evitaban molestarlos cuando los veían; aunque el ambiente seguía estando en contra de las serpientes.

Era una fría y húmeda tarde de invierno y a los de 7mo año de Gryffindor les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los Slytherin. A pesar de que todo el mundo odiaba los animales que les traía Hagrid, la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio habían escogido su clase porque en ella resultaba fácil obtener buenas calificaciones y acumular ÉXTASIS sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los estudiantes bajaban desanimados; además de que acababan de recibir una pésima noticia.

—No lo puedo creer —Seamus arrastraba los pies —y yo que quería ir a comprar algunas bombas a Zonko...que desdichado soy...

—Era lo más obvio —dijo Hermione que iba un par de pasos más abajo —con todos los ataques mortífagos que han habido, era de esperarse que cancelaran lo viajes a Hogsmeade. En todo caso, es por tu ...

—Ya sabemos que es por nuestro bien —Seamus miró a Hermione —solo comentaba lo triste que resulta todo esto.

Atravesaron un tapiz que daba a otra escalera que llegaba directo al vestíbulo. Ahí vieron la enorme silueta de Hagrid, que los saludaba alegremente con una mano y con la otra, sujetaba una gruesa cadena con la que ataba a unos enormes y peludos animales a quienes les salían dos enormes tentáculos en la cabeza. Los dos únicos alumnos de Slytherin ya se encontraban junto a él.

— ¿Lo ven? ¡Hagrid está dentro del colegio...!—Hermione miraba al guardabosque con el ceño fruncido.

—Ehm, Hermione...si lo vemos —Ron miraba a su novia levantando una ceja —es un semi gigante, tendríamos que estar ciegos para no verlo..—miró a Harry —bueno, tal vez él no lo ha visto...

—No me refiero a eso, Ron. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cada vez la clase se ha hecho más cerca del colegio, hasta llegar adentro del castillo?

—Son solo ilusiones tuyas —Seamus sacó su varita y la blandió como espada —seguramente nos viene a escoltar hasta su caba...¡AUCH! —no logró terminar la frase ya que su pie derecho quedó atrapado en el escalón falso. Sus compañeros lo ayudaron a salir y siguieron bajando la escalera hasta llegar donde Hagrid.

—Bueno...quiero mostrarles algo, ¡síganme!

—Ves Hermione, solo nos iba a...

—Bien, ya llegamos.

—...escoltar —Seamus terminó con un tono defraudado.

Hagrid solo había dado dos pasos hacia el exterior, donde tenía una enorme jaula llena de las mismas criaturas que tenía atadas en su mano. Los alumnos se sentaron en las escalera y esperaron a que la clase comenzara. Draco se quedó lo suficientemente alejado de la jaula y veía a los animales con asco.

—Otra clase, otro animal repugnante —le comentó a Blaise lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan. Su compañero lo miró esperando a que se quedara callado, pero naturalmente eso no ocurrió —corrección, muchos animales repugnantes —miró despreciativamente a todos los Gryffindors hasta llegar a Hagrid, por el que hizo una exagerada mueca de asco

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina desde el otro extremo de la clase y le hizo una seña a Ron para que no se lanzara en contra del rubio. Hárry solo se limitó a seguir escuchando lo que decía el guardabosques.

Hagrid, que no escuchó el comentario de Malfoy, les explicó que los seres que traía atados se llamaban cobayas marinas y eran originarios del polo sur. Por lo general, eran muy pacíficos, pero si se les molestaba, resultaban muy desagradables ya que atacaban con sus tentáculos y lanzaban su pelo como púas. Luego, les entregó uno a cada alumno para que lo cuidaran durante la clase, lo que era bastante sencillo, porque solo se limitaban a comer y acercarse para que los acariciaran; aunque, en ocasiones, esta tarea resultaba un poco agotadora ya que eran muy escurridizos y se arrancaban de los estudiantes quienes tenían que perseguirlos. Harry Hermione y Ron aprovecharon que Hagrid fue a saludarlos para preguntarle por qué ahora la clase se hacía en la entrada del castillo.

—Es por Dumbledore, no quiere que los alumnos se acerquen al bosque. Dijo que podría ser peligroso.

—Pero... aquel lugar —Ron señaló un llano no muy lejos de ahí —no está cerca del bosque y podríamos hacer la clase más cómodamente.

— ¿Qué hay de malo aquí? —preguntó Hagrid.

—No te ofendas Hagrid, pero es un tanto pequeño — De hecho, Hermione tenía razón. Toda la clase estaba amontonada en las escaleras, o muy cerca de ellas, y casi no tenían espacio porque las cobayas ocupaban la mayor parte del mini terreno.

—Bueno...eh..—Hagrid parecía confundido —Dumbledore no quiere que se acerquen al bosque y también creo que es lo mejor. Ahora sigan trabajando —y se fue a ver a Parvati, quien parecía tener problemas con su cobaya.

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Hagrid. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que no era recomendable pasearse por el bosque oscuro pero...¿Por qué Dumbledore no quería ni siquiera que se acercasen en clases? ¿Tan mal estaba la situación que hasta salir a la cabaña de Hagrid era peligroso? Iba a comentar con sus amigos lo que estaba pensando, pero su cobaya se había escapado y tenía que ir a buscarla. La vio subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo y entrar. Harry corrió a buscarla, pero cuando finalmente la atrapó, solo logró sacarla del edificio ya que no quizo bajar los escalones. Se quedó el resto de la clase sentado viendo a sus demás compañeros trabajar un poco más abajo.

Vio cómo Ron le daba pedacitos de pescado al suyo haciendo una mueca de asco, a Hermione acariciando a la de ella y corrigiendo a Ron ("No debes lanzárselo, tienes que dárselo en la boca, así"), a Dean corriendo tras el suyo ya que también se le había escapado y a Draco, que estaba sentado junto a Blaise, innecesariamente cerca de él. Se quedó mirándolos un rato. Desde que había comenzado la clase, Malfoy no se había separado de su compañero y casi no tomaba atención a la lección. En realidad, no parecía atento a nada más que a Zabini, ni siquiera a la cobaya que en esos momentos daba saltitos tratando de llamar su atención.

Mientras, abajo en donde se encontraba casi toda la clase, la cobaya de Neville lo perseguía haciendo extraños ruidos y agitando sus tentáculos. Hagrid trataba de calmar al animalito tentándolo con un pescado especialmente grande y los demás los observaban atentamente. Harry apartó un momento la vista de los slytherins para ver el espectáculo. Nunca creyó que Neville pudiera correr tan rápido. Acariciando a su cobaya, miró nuevamente hacia Draco y vio que éste estaba prácticamente encima de Blaise, rodeandole el cuello con ambos brazos y mordiéndole una oreja. Dejó de acariciar al animal automáticamente. Draco soltó la oreja de su amigo y giró la cabeza, topándose con la atenta mirada de Harry, quien inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Son unos descarados, ¿no crees? —Lavender estaba junto a él. A ella también se le habia arrancado su cobaya hacia el castillo —Hagrid debería poner orden en su clase, no puede dejar que los estudiantes den este tipo de show.

Harry no contestó, se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber presenciado esa escena. Lavender continuó:

—Aunque no creo que Hagrid se atreva a contrariar a Malfoy; después de todo, es evidente que le tiene miedo —Harry reaccionó a esto último, odiaba que insultaran a su amigo —Hagrid NO le tiene miedo, es absurdo creer eso...

—Por favor, Harry. Él jamás ha retado a Malfoy y mucho menos pensaría en castigarlo...¿O es que acaso Malfoy se ha comportado así en otra clase? Por supuesto que no, sólo lo hace aquí porque sabe que Hagrid nunca lo castiga por nada porque le tiene miedo a él y a su padre...

—Lavender, estamos en clase. Tenemos que trabajar —le contestó de mala gana y se giró hacia su cobaya.

La clase terminó y todos los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a su sala común. Harry se fue a sentar a su butaca favorita, la que se encontraba frente al fuego, junto a Hermione y Ron; Ginny se les acercó y se sentó en el piso, frente a la chimenea. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no se sentaba a hablar con sus amigos y ya casi no podía recordar lo que se sentía estar con ellos fuera de clases, por lo que estaba disfrutando mucho del tiempo que estaba pasando ahora junto a ellos.

— ¡Harry!...Hey Harry —Lavender le gritaba desde un sillón cercano —Harry, verdad que Malfoy le estaba mordiendo la oreja a Blaise en la clase...

— ¿Qué?...Ah... sí ,sí lo hizo. ¿Por...? —Harry no entendía mucho el por qué de la pregunta, pero prefirió contestar.

— ¿Ves? te dije que era cierto —Lavender hablaba con una niña de quinto. Luego se dirigió a Harry —Es que Miranda —señaló a la chica —no me creía.

—Eso no puede ser porque mi amiga Pascal es novia de Blaise.

— ¿Qué pasa con Blaise? —una chica de pelo largo y castaño se acercó.

—Lo que pasa es que Blaise le mordió la oreja a Draco Malfoy en clase —contestó otra chica que se unió a la conversación.

—No, es al revés. Draco mordió a Blaise —la corrigió Lavender.

— ¡Y mi amiga es su novia! —agregó Miranda.

Harry se volvió a sus amigos y comentó:

—Pero si Blaise es novio de Malfoy.

— ¡Ay! —Ginny, que había estado jugando distraídamente con las cenizas, se quemó —creo que debo ir a curarme —y salió corriendo hacia la pieza de las chicas. Hermione iba a salir tras Ginny, pero prefirió quedarse.

Ron, que nisiquiera se percató de la huída de su hermana, le preguntó a Harry curioso, y por qué no decirlo, un poco preocupado:

— ¿Y tu por qué sabes eso?.

—Porque los vi en la casa —las mejillas de Harry habían adquirido un brillante color carmín.

Ron lo miró alarmado _¿qué hicieron en la casa...?_ No alcanzó a preguntar cuando Parvati, que había escuchado el comentario de Harry, apareció justo frente a ellos.

— ¿Dijiste que son novios? —inquirió muy emocionada. Hermione aprovechó la interrupción de su compañera para salir hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Ehm...eso creo... —Harry se hundió un poco en su butaca mientras las demás chicas se acercaban. ¿_por qué tenía que hablar?..—_en realidad no sé...

—Pero yo creí que a Blaise le gustaban las chicas — una de ellas lo interrrumpió — al menos todas las historias que me han llegado de él son acerca de chicas...

Harry miró a Ron y le pregunto casi susurrándole:

— ¿Todas las historias? —Ron se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de no saber.

— ¿Nunca han escuchado nada sobre los líos de faldas de Blaise? —les preguntó Lavender —¡perdón pero...¿en qué colegio van!

Harry le iba a contestar pero se distrajo mirando a todas las chicas que en ese momento se encontraban a su alrededor, seguramente el tema de Blaise era bastante interesante a juzgar por el gran entusiasmo que demostraban la mayoría de ellas

—Para que sepan, Blaise es el más suelto de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los escándalos del colegio estan relacionados con él; como es multiuso..

— ¿Multi...uso? —Harry no entendió bien la expresión.

— ¡Claro! —afirmó una chica de sexto —Si quieres perder la virginidad, ahí está el buen Blaise; si deseas una aventura nocturna, el buen Blaise te la puede dar; si quieres una gran desilusión amorosa, puedes enamorarte del guapo y encantador Blaise.

Varias chicas se rieron.

— Y si quieres ensayar las maldiciones imperdonables puedes practicar con él —dijo una que estaba cerca de Parvati con un tono rencoroso como para asustar a cualquiera. Tal parecía que no estimaba mucho al moreno.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía, ¿hablaban del mismo Zabini que habían alojado en la casa Black? ¿Ese chico supuestamente tan correcto, aunque pensándolo mejor a él no lo había logrado engañar con su comportamiento amable y carismático... _yo sabía que no era el ángel que Molly creía..._

Tampoco podía creer que él no se hubiera enterado antes de todo esto.

—Pero insisto —siguió Lavender con el tema que más le interesaba —en que no creo que Blaise se meta con Draco, estoy segura de que le van las chicas.

Parvati, que estaba junto a Lavender, se irguió de pronto y la lengua le chasqueó al darse cuenta que tenía una copucha nueva o de la que el resto no se había dado cuenta. Empezó a hablar con un tono de voz digno de Trelawney.

—Es natural que ahora esté con Draco, porque era de su grupo; cuando todavía tenían un grupo claro —la chica se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió— Draco tenía onda con la mayoría de los de su grupo excepto con Crabbe y Goyle, aunque no estoy segura de que fuera porque a ellos no les interesara, más bien porque eran demasiado feos para Malfoy. La mayoría los veía como una elite, aunque me parece que es una exageración.

Ron miró a Harry incrédulo, no podía creer que estuviera participando de una conversación acerca de la sexualidad de Blaise y Draco, el tema en verdad no le interesaba

—Permiso, voy a la mesa —dijo para escapar de ahí, y se quedó esperando a Harry, quien parecía no tener intensiones de pararse—Harry, ¿vienes? —le preguntó en un tono que sonaba más bien a "¡VEN!"

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y acompañó a Ron a una mesa apartada

— ¿Empezamos la redacción para Binns?— le preguntó a Ron.

El colorín asintió y subió a su pieza para buscar pluma y pergamino. Harry aprovechó que su amigo no estaba para seguir escuchando.

—...y claro, Pansy figuraba como su novia la mayoría del tiempo, pero Sally, Nott y Blaise también se metían con él. Aunque es difícil darse cuenta de los romances de Malfoy porque, a diferencia de Blaise, no los expone —Parvati se había sentado en la butaca de Ron y tenía las piernas cruzadas — solo una vez lo vi envuelto en un escándalo y fue por otro chico. La verdad, me sorprendió mucho ya que hasta ese entonces a muchos nos parecía que Malfoy se mantenía exclusivo para su grupo, pero claro, el chico era muy guapo...

—Entonces, lo más probable es que sea bi, ya que esta confirmado que sí se metía con Parkinson.

— ¡¿Y cómo se logran enterar de eso! —Harry no logró contener su curiosidad.

Todas las chicas voltearon a verlo, haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué andar preguntando nada. Parvati sonrió y le contestó amablemente tomándose como halago la pregunta de Harry.

—Es cosa de mirar un poco; Malfoy no da espectáculos como el de hoy, pero tendía a acercarse demasiado a sus "amigos" cuando se sentía en confianza, era cosa de fijarse. Además, el chico con el que se metió, era de Ravenclaw y mi hermana estuvo presente cuando se descubrió su romance— miró al techo pensativa y agregó—Me parece que es natural que Blaise y Malfoy anden juntos, considerando que son los únicos que quedan...

—y no hay que olvidar que Draco piensa que todo el mundo es inferior a él —Lavender completó la frase de su amiga

— ¡Exacto!... debe sentir que el único que está a su nivel es él.

Las chicas comenzaron a comentar las nuevas noticias, Harry tenía ganas de hacer más preguntas, pero prefirió volverse a la mesa. ¡No podía dejarse llevar por ese copucheo, además, Ron acababa de llegar a la mesa con sus materiales.

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacer eso delante de todos —Le dijo Blaise a Draco mientras acariciaba su cuello. Malfoy sonrió.

Luego de un agotador día, al fin estaban en su pieza, en privado y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Tenía ganas... —Draco, que había estado recostado junto a su amigo mirando al techo, se giró un poco para poder acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa —Agradece que no te hice nada más.

—Eres un inconciente —lo retó fingiendo enojo —podrían habernos quitado más puntos de los que tenemos y te recuerdo que soy un prefecto, no puedo estar metido en escándalos...

Draco echó a reir —Desde cuando a tí te preocupan los escándalos... y dudo mucho que nos quitaran puntos. Si Hagrid nos hubiese visto, se hubiera puesto rojísimo y fingiría que nunca pasó. De todas formas ¿Qué importa si perdemos puntos? después de todo, casi no tenemos y nuestras posibilidades de ganar son prácticamente nulas. Y aunque lográsemos obtener la mayoría y fuésemos los ganadores, Dumbledore le daría puntos a Gryffindor por alguna estúpida "hazaña" de Potter, y lograrían ganar la copa otra vez... y todos empezarían a felicitarlo...

—Por favor, no hables de Potter, hoy no...

— ¡Pero es cierto, desde que llegamos han ganado la copa de las casas ¿recuerdas el primer año?

—Draco...

—...cuando ya la teníamos en nuestras manos y el vejestorio se las arregló para darle crédito a esa casa de mierda...

—Draco basta...

—Estoy seguro que ese viejo está caliente con el idiota...

Un cierre abriéndose interrumpió a Malfoy, seguido de la mano de Blaise entrando en sus boxers.

— ¿algo así querías hacerme en la clase? —le dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a frotarse contra él y le besaba el cuello haciendo que olvidara por completo a Harry. Si Blaise sabía hacer algo bien, era lograr que la gente olvidara todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones...

—¿ah? —Draco estiraba el cuello para darle un mejor acceso —mmm... —Abrió ligeramente los ojos y se encontró con su reloj marcando las 12:15 AM que lo alejó del estado en el que estaba entrando —Em, Blaise... —lo empujó ligeramente lejos de él —Tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad.

Blaise bufó—Está bien, pero vuelve rápido.

Draco salió de la cama con la piel ligeramente húmeda, bajó la vista de un nada contento Blaise y se dirigió al baño.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto todas las noches...

Después de asegurar la puerta con llave se arrodilló en el suelo, sacó su varita y un mechón de pelo del bolsillo. Pero no era cualquier mechón, sino uno azabache que había conseguido el dían en que lo habían sacado del sótano de la casa Black, Harry con su cabello horriblemente desordenado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Encendió un fuego plata en el aire y puso su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba sobre él... y el dolor nuevamente se apoderó de sus sentidos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese horrible ritual que se obligaba a hacer. Aún se mareaba al ver su piel recogiéndose y desprendiéndose... aún sentía nervios de solo pensar en lo que debía hacer...

Conjuró una daga de plata con su mano derecha, temblando e intentando olvidarse del dolor. La tomó por el fino mango y la deslizó por la palma de su mano izquierda, tratando de no mirar ni sentir el frío metal adentrándose en la blanca piel. Por suerte, el filo cortó inmediatamente la carne y la tibia sangre comenzó a salir. Algunas gotas del líquido carmesí cayeron sobre el piso, pero el chico las ignoró completamente. Luego tomó el mechón negro y cerrando los ojos, lo dejó sobre su palma, manchándolo.

—Mi sangre, por tu vida. Uniremos nuestra almas...—susurró con voz rasposa para que nadie lo escuchara en un intento por mantener la concentración , aguantando un gemido de dolor... envuelto en esa tortura ... el dolor a cada segundo era menos soportable y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir... solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, después de un rato los nervios se quemaban y ya no le dolía...

—... Mi sangre, por tu vida. Uniremos nuestra almas...— ya llevaba tres minutos y la sangre se estaba calentando, faltaba poco para que hirviera, y pronto acabaría... — ...Mi sangre, por tu vida. Uniremos nuestras almas... — burbujas negras empezaron a surgir de la mezcla y el cabello empezó a absorber el líquido hasta que ya no quedó nada... la herida se cerró —- ...Mi sangre... —el fuego se apagó— ...nuestras almas. —y la mano volvió a verse como siempre.

Draco se mordía el labio para no dejarse arrastrar por el impulso del llanto, respiraba agitado e irregular. Le escocía todo el brazo... se puso de pie temblando y dejó caer un chorro de agua fría sobre su lastimada mano, aún no se explicaba como tenía el valor de hacerse eso...

Los efectos del hechizo disminuyeron lentamente... no podía esperar a que se le pasara del todo o Blaise podría sospechar algo... Salió del baño intentando verse calmado sabiendo que tendría que volver a hacerlo la noche siguiente y llegó hasta la cama en donde lo esperaban.

—Te ves pálido...

—Siempre, mi piel es pura...

—No seas idiota, estás más pálido de lo normal.

—Creo que me hizo mal algo que comí... —se recostó y puso su rostro sobre el pecho de Blaise... ahí se sentía seguro siempre —No te preocupes —volvió a sentarse para quitarse la camisa —ya me siento bien —le sonrió picaronamente y se bajó el cierre.

— ¡No! —lo detuvo Zabini y bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco —me encanta quitártelos.

Era una inusual mañana templada y todos los estudiantes se encontraban tomando desayuno en el gran comedor. Harry, milagrosamente, estaba compartiendo la comida más importante del día junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Mientras comían y discutían sobre un trabajo de defensa, el correo matutino llegó, una lechuza parda se acercó hasta Hermione y le entregó "El Profeta" agitando su patita para que la chica le pusiese un knut en la bolsa que traía. La joven tomó el diario y se sumergió en las noticias. Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre trabajos, no muy animados.

—detesto estas tareas eternas...son unos explotadores —Ron se quejaba —todos se empeñan en taparnos con deberes, pero ninguno piensa en nuestra pobre salud mental..—miró hacia el techo, que en esos momentos estaba ligeramente nublado y vio a Hermes, la lechuza de su hermano, con un paquete. Siguió la trayectoria del animal hasta que vio que aterrizaba frente a Malfoy y decidió olvidarse de ella.

—...y para colmo el de pociones nos manda la condenada redacción de metro y medio; y a mí que me estaba cayendo tan bien..—pero de pronto Ron se levantó de su asiento —Harry ahí viene Errol. ¡Agárrala!

Harry, utilizando sus reflejos de buscador, se lanzó hacia el pájaro con los brazos extendidos para tomarla antes de que impactara con el azucarero, fracasando y cayendo sobre Ron, quien a su vez, cayó sobre Hermione tirándola del asiento y arrojando su tazón de avena tres metros hacia la derecha. La chica dio un chillido al estrellarse contra el frío y duro piso del comedor levantando la vista justo para ver como el pájaro caía sobre la comida de Neville.

Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a Ron a pararse, luego ambos ayudaron a Hermione a levantarse ya que había sido la más perjudicada. Neville, unos puestos más allá de la chica, tomó por un ala a Errol y la dejó sobre la mesa, específicamente en el lado de Ron y se sirvió más leche. Ginny, alertada por el ruido, se acercó y tomó asiento junto al de Hermione ("Vaya show, ¿no?")

Los chicos, después de levantar las sillas, atender a la lechuza y limpiar el desorden que habían armado, se concentraron en el paquete que les habían enviado desde Grimmauld Place. Adentro, venían unas galletas que los chicos atacaron inmediatamente, mientras Hermione tomaba la carta y la leía en voz alta.

—Queridos Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron: ¿cómo han estado? supongo que están estudiando duro para sus exámenes —Harry y Ron se miraron, encogidos en sus asientos—ya que espero que saquen una buena cantidad de ÉXTASIS este año..—Hermione miró duramente a los dos jóvenes y prosiguió — aunque no es necesario recordarles a ustedes chicas ese tipo de cosas ya que sé que son muy aplicadas y estudiosas..—Ron miró con rabia a Ginny— Bueno,les escribía porque tengo unas noticias que darles. La idea de usar la mansión como refugio ha sido todo un éxito, ya tenemos dos nuevas familias de magos en la casa y una de ellas tiene siete hijos... De hecho, ya tenemos a dos nuevas familias de magos en la casa y una de ellas tiene siete hijos...

—Pobres, sé lo que deben sentir esos desdichados niños...

Obviando el comentario de su novio, Hermione siguió con la lectura—...en todo caso, la situación acá sigue igual. Todos los aurores siguen con sus misiones como siempre, Arthur y Percy siguen tan atiborrados de trabajo en el ministerio y la relación con los nuevos habitantes es muy buena; ya estamos acostumbrados a este ritmo de vida...

Mientras, a unos miles de kilómetros del colegio, una encantadora señora intentaba mantener sus dominios...

—Myriam, discúlpame, pero yo sé como hacer el estofado de carne.

—Molly, querida...es que si cortas las zanahorias como te digo, se cocerán mejor.

—Lo siento, pero estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo así y no cambiaré ahora...

— ¡Molly! —la voz de Arthur se escuchaba desde el vestíbulo —Ven por favor.

La señora Weasley pasó por delante de la nueva inquilina, quien aprovechó de hacer la comida como ella quería, pasó a través del comedor en donde unos niños (hijos de la otra familia) intentaban hacer levitar una silla con una varita, y finalmente llegó hasta el señor Weasley, quien traía una enorme colección de pilas no recargables. Molly prefirió no preguntar, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por unas tontas baterías.

—Molly, ¿me podrías ayudar? es que no encuentro mi varita — la señora regresó al comedor, le quitó la varita a los chicos y se la devolvió a su esposo, quien le agradeció y se despidió de ella.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Moody se encontraba en ella revisando las ollas. Molly lo corrió a punta de escobazos y el auror desapareció.

Llevaba un par de minutos intentando asar una papas, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y una treintena de pasos irrumpir en la casa, se asomó asustada y vio que eran unos aurores que traían a un hombre mal herido.

—Atacaron la Casa de Webber, por suerte nos avisaron —le explicó una muy ojerosaTonks, con tono de preocupación —ésta es la tercera este mes.

Moody apareció en el comedor y les dijo que debían irse porque los mortífagos estaban atacando un barrio muggle. Varios de los aurores salieron tras Alastor, dejando al herido con Michael para que lo curara. Tonks se quedó en el cuartel esperando a otros aurores que debían llegar en pocos momentos para una reunión.

— ¿Y han sabido algo de Sirius? —Molly le preguntó a la chica, tendiéndole una poción revitalizante.

—Aún no sabemos nada de él. La última vez que lo vimos (hacía tres días), dijo que tenía un par de pistas sobre el paradero de Remus —se detuvo para darle un sorbo a la poción — pero, sinceramente, creo que es otra pista falsa.

Molly se recostó en el sillón que tenía más cerca y cerró los ojos —ya estoy cansada de todo esto...

En Hogwarts, Hermione seguía leyendo la carta:

—...pero no los quiero aburrir más. Espero que se esfuercen mucho en sus deberes y saquen buenas notas este año. Les mando un beso a cada uno. P.D: que disfruten de las galletas —Hermione terminó de leer y miró a sus amigos.

— ¿No dice nada acerca de Lupin? —inquirió Harry. Hermione revisó la carta y no encontró ninguna noticia sobre el licántropo —Entonces, aún no saben nada de él.

Sonó la campana, y todos los alumnos que permanecían en el comedor salieron hacia sus respectivas salas de clases.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y por las ventanas de la torre se filtraban los rayos del sol otoñal bañando con un tono amarillo la sala común. La luz cálida invitaba a dormir a quienes no estaban en clases y podían acurrucarse cerca de la chimenea.

Harry bostezó sobre sus libros, estaba tentado de dejar su tarea de Encantamientos de lado para salir un rato a pasear, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo solo. Miró a un rincón, ahí estaba Neville jugando con su rana y conversando con una chica de primero que Harry ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. No quiso interrumpirlos, Neville pasaba bastante tiempo con él para no dejarlo solo y Harry odiaba que lo hiciera, no porque le cayera mal, sino que le molestaba que incluso Neville le tuviera lástima. Volvió a su tarea y se dio cuenta que le faltaba un libro, tendría que ir a buscarlo, entonces saldría un rato al menos... aunque no estaba seguro si eso lo hacía sentir feliz o no.

Salió con paso perezoso en dirección a la biblioteca pensando en lo aburrido que estaba de todo y en lo mucho que deseaba salir del colegio y hacer algo por alguien para variar un poco.

— ¡Harry! —Ron lo llamaba desde atrás levantándo una mano para que lo viera.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó —¡Ron! creí que no te vería hasta la noche!

—Te tengo grandes noticias, le dijo acercándose a él —tengo la respuesta de los gemelos y me han dicho que está todo arreglado —caminó unos pasos más alejándose de Harry — ellos se encargarán de todo, no tienes de qué preocuparte —y siguió avanzando sin Harry.

— ¿A dónde vas? —El chico no entendía muy bien por qué Ron se estaba yendo.

—Tengo que escoltar a unos de primero hasta herbología, Dumbledore no quiere que los alumnos salgan solos del castillo, hablamos más tarde —y sin más salió disparado hacia la entrada dejando al moreno solo nuevamente.

_No pienso hacer mi tarea_ ... pensó de mal humor mientras seguía caminando, ahora, sin una dirección. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se convencía de que no tenía nada que hacer, nada por nadie. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir encerrado en el castillo, solo y estudiar hasta cansarse. Empezó a soñar despierto mientras doblaba los pasillos vacíos... con que salía del colegio... ya era auror y vivía en el cuartel con Sirius, rescataban a Lupin y trabajaban para derrotar a Voldemort... -dobló la esquina- tal vez hasta conocía a una linda chica...

Una imágen perturbadora lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, dejándolo petrificado de pie y sin poder dejar de mirar.

Las pálidas manos de Malfoy recorrían las curvas de la prefecta de slytherin con suavidad aferrándola hacia sí mientras ella podía revolver con sus dedos el suave cabello platino. Se besaban... con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto que tenían lo suficiente como para dejar de notar lo que los rodeaba, como para no percatarse de que él o cualquiera pudiera

verlos.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago y el enojo que traía encima se transformó en rabia y luego en ira, sintió el impulso de lanzarles algo, tal vez un zapato... ¿no se suponía que Malfoy sólo se involucraba con Blaise, o con los de su inexistente grupo?... qué hacía entonces con ella.

La punzada aumentó... _y a tí que te importa?..._Una voz en su cabeza lo volvió a la realidad. Era cierto, no tenía porqué importarle nada de_... ¡al diablo!..._ dio media vuelta y se fue a la biblioteca, tenía que hacer su trabajo.

La tarde pasó sin nigúna novedad, Harry ya había terminado sus deberes y ahora estaba tirado sobre un sillón esperando a que llegara Ron, jugando ocioso con una pequeña pelota plateada.

No había ido a cenar por lo que suponía lo retarían, se volvía una costumbre, pero estaba aburrido de sentarse a la mesa y terminar de comer solo antes de que sus amigos llegaran, se tragaran lo que había en los platos y corrieran nuevamente a terminar sus tareas. Hoy no tenía ganas de juntarse con Seamus o con Neville, mucho menos con Ginny, quien parecía creer que le correspondía a ella acompañarlo ya que Ron no estaba. Siempre que lo encontraba solo le preguntaba si quería dar un paseo o hacer la tarea con ella, ¡Como si tuvieran los mismos ramos!... No... no quizo llegar al comedor y escuchar "Harry siéntate aquí"... "¡no aquí! tenemos que contarte algo muy divertido que pasó en la clase..."

Miró hacia la entrada esperando ver el cabello rojo de Ron aparecer, después de unos veinte minutos más por fin el rostro amigable y lleno de pecas se hizo presente.

Harry se incorporó animado dejando la pelota de lado, mientras que Ron se acercaba sacando un sobre verde de su bolsillo, se lo pasó rápidamente como si fuera de contrabando (en cierta forma lo era) —léelo antes de que llegue Hermione.

Recorrió las líneas rápidamente y guardó la carta de los gemelos en su bolsillo cuando hubo terminado. En realidad no decía mucho: que faltaban solo los últimos detalles para llevar a cabo el plan y que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque ellos se encargarían de todo, que Malfoy le devolvería la capa en dos segundos y no volvería a molestarlo jamás.

Le sonrió a Ron falsamente, para no hacerle un desaire ya que su amigo estaba realmente entusiasmado con el asunto.

Hermione llegó en ese momento y se acercó a ellos, Ron le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Harry. Luego se puso de pie y saludó a su novia con un dulce beso, Harry bajó la vista ..._ni siquiera alcancé a hablar con Ron..._

—Harry, como estuvo tu día? —Hermione se sentó en el brazo del sillón en que estaba Ron y apoyándose en su hombro.

Harry recordó a Malfoy..._Harry, eso a tí que no te importa_ ...nuevamente salió la voz en su cabeza, en realidad, no tenía sentido hablar de eso —Bien, tuve un encuentro desagradable con Madame Pince en la biblioteca pero nada del otro mundo... empiezo a creer que me odia.

—Últimamente ha tenido que enfrentarse a varias peleas y ella no soporta que hagan escándalos, es lógico que esté nerviosa —dijo la chica.

Harry hubiera querido que se fuera, la quería mucho, pero hechaba de menos a Ron y cuando ella llegaba ya no podían hablar tranquilos, no al menos de lo que él quería hablar. Además, una vez que estaban juntos, sentía que debía dejarlos solos. Trabajaban todo el día y apenas tenían tiempo para ellos y no podía evitar sentir que deseaban que se fuera. Nunca creyó que disfrutaría las clases de enfermedades mágicas, pero era el único lugar en donde podía estar tranquilo con Ron y ser su mejor amigo en paz.

—¿Y cómo estuvo su día?

Esa era la gran pregunta, ambos hablaron largo rato de todo lo que les había pasado, de cómo los estudiantes hacían cada idiotez que no podían evitar reirse delante de ellos, de las peleas que habían tenido que detener, de como ayudaban a los profesores a mantener el orden y a veces incluso a enseñar a los chicos... estaban realmente ocupados, y siempre era lo mismo... y Harry empezó a sentir nuevamente que sólo estaban cumpliendo con su rol de amigos y que en verdad querían estar solos... no era justo esperar que dedicaran su poco tiempo a él.

—Bueno, no me reten, pero tengo que hablar con Luis, una chica de Ravenclaw, quedó de prestarme un libro —los miró esperando a que le dijeran que no podía salir de noche o algo.

—Claro, pero vuelve pronto —le dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de Ron dulcemente.

—Bien —se puso de pie y salió rápido de la sala común.

Ahora tendría que recorrer los pasillos un rato, esperaba que al volver ya todos se hubieran ido a sus piezas.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando escuchó las voces de Dumbledore y McGonagall en un pasillo, tal como le había ocurrido muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, se quedó de pie sin hacer ruido para escuchar, inconscientemente.

— ... Tal vez deberíamos darle algo más de libertad a los chicos, el encierro se volverá estresante y sólo empeorará las cosas —le dijo McGonagall al director.

—Minerva, la juventud tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a las situaciones adversas mucho mejor que los adultos... —Las últimas palabras de Albus sonaron apagadas, ambos habían doblado una esquina y se alejaban de Harry.

En un acto reflejo el chico caminó sigilosamente hacia donde iban los profesores para oír el resto de la conversación. Tal vez escucharía algo que confirmara los rumores de un posible ataque mortífago.

La voz del director volvió a sus oidos — ...tienen la energía y el empuje para soportarlo y son lo suficientemente concientes como para entender porqué deben permanecer dentro.

—Pero por esa misma energía es que será difícil que permanezcan encerrados sin volverse locos...

Doblaron nuevamente y Potter los siguió otra vez, él sabía que poco a poco les habían quitado los espacios externos al castillo, pero aún quedaban algunas asignaturas fuera ¿estarían planeando hacer todas las clases adentro, incluso las de vuelo?... el corazón se le aceleró ¿y si cancelaban definitivamente el Quidditch? McGonagall tenía razón, se volverían locos.

—Inventaremos algo para entretenerlos, somos viejos pero aún nos queda creatividad —La voz de Dumbledore sonó alegre —¿recuerdas esos juegos Muggles con los que nos divertíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes?

Ambos se detuvieron —Albus ¿está sugiriendo... — Su voz también sonaba divertida.

Dejaron de hablar por un corto instante y finalmente Dumbledore terminó —se entretendrán.

Los pasos del director cambiaron de dirección y por el sonido, Harry se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia donde estaba él, no tenía capa y en pocos segundos se encontrarían de frente... Desesperadamente, recorrió con la vista el lugar en busca de una puerta o algo y vió un estrecho pasillo que estaba a pocos pasos de él. Iba a empezar a correr para esconderse, cuando chocó con un bulto que estaba cerca y que no podía ver, el corazón casi se le sale por la boca del susto pero reacionó inmediatamente ..._tiene que ser Malfoy_...lo tomó con fuerza obligándolo a avanzar y entrar con él; estaba seguro de que era el rubio bajo su capa.

El director pasó junto con la profesora sin notarlos y doblaron en la siguiente esquina. Harry afirmaba al rubio con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse de que no escapara. Aunque el rubio ni siquiera se movía, ya que esperaba que el director se alejara lo suficiente para poder desprenderse de Harry y huír hacia su sala común. Fue un momento de expectación, ambos aguzaron el oído. Sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse... y entonces una sensación agradable empezó a nacer en Harry, una mezcla entre seguridad, poder, bienestar... pero no duró mucho ya que Draco se movió intentando correr y sacó a Harry de su ensueño, Dumbledore ya se había ido.

Hubo un tironeo, un par de golpes en medio del silencio y finalmente Harry logró quitarle la capucha.

—Sabía que eras tú— masculló entre dientes. Le hubiera gritado que era un hijo de perra pero no quería hacer demasiado alboroto, aún podrían descubrirlos.

Draco lo miraba con odio mientras intentaba deshacerse de él, siguieron tironenado hasta que Harry lo golpeó contra la pared intentando inmovilizarlo, con fuerza. No pudo evitar sonreir al notar que a Draco le costaba defenderse. Era, después de todo, más débil que él.

—Devuélveme mi capa —susurró con rencor, disfrutando de la expresión altanera del afilado rostro, que intentaba mantener el orgullo en alto a pesar de que lo estaban venciendo.

Malfoy tironeó una vez más no logrando apartarse del Gryffindor y entonces, Harry volvió a sentir aquel poder y bienestar anteriores. Era la misma sensación de cuando llegaron a Hogwarts ese año, cuando estaban tirados en el piso tomados de la mano...

Miró a Draco confuso, buscando en su mirada alguna respuesta, pero sin aflojar la presión que tenía sobre él. Había algo de miedo en el gris que se esforzaba por ser indiferente. La sensación aumentaba y los ojos del rubio empezaban a hipnotizarlo... y en un segundo el rostro del slytherin se acercó violentamente al de él, rosando sus labios en lo que intentó ser un beso.

Harry saltó, se tiró hacia atrás en un acto reflejo para alejarse de él mientras Draco huía con una sonrisa malvada.

_¡Soy un idiota!_...salió corrriendo tras el rubio, pero éste se puso la capucha y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Niño! —Filch agarró el cuello de Harry por la espalda —no te cansas de viajar por el castillo de noche ¿verdad, esta vez sí tendrás el castigo que te ha estado esperando durante años... deberíamos haberte colgado del pelo hace ya tanto...

Pero Harry no escuchaba, aún sentía a Malfoy cerca de él, y tenía el rastro de sus labios traducido en un cosquilleo molesto sobre los suyos... ¿quién creía que era, uno de sus amigos golfos? Malfoy lo había calculado, de eso estaba seguro; sabía que así podría alejarlo, ¡y había caído! -el dulce cosquilleo persistía en su boca - ¡como podía ser tan imbécil!

¿_pero qué podías hacer?... ¿devolverle el beso para que no se escapara?... ¿morderlo?... _algo en su estómago bailó _...¡CÁLLATE, ESO HUBIERA SIDO ASQUEROSO!_

Y se había ido con su capa nuevamente, no iba a tener una oportunidad como ésta de nuevo... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descarado? -El cosquilleo había llegado hasta su lengua haciendo que aumentara el bailoteo en su estómago- ..._MALDITO ... ...MALDITO ... ¡MALDITO! _

Apoyado en la pared ya más calmado, Malfoy sonreía. Había dejado de correr al escuchar la voz de Filch, se había salvado por un pelo y Harry ahora estaría en detención ..._estuvo bien_...

No podía dejar de sonreir, no es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo realmente... lo había rechazado una vez más..._debería agradecer de rodillas que me acercara a él..._sentía rabia consigo mismo, porque muy en el fondo había algo de pena a pesar de que todo lo que había pasado era un triunfo para él. Había calculado perfectamente la reacción de Harry, y el chico había actuado tal como se lo imaginó... _Odio a Potter_.

Era día sábado y Harry estaba sentado en su cama puliendo el palo de su escoba... al fin la iba a ocupar, al fin tendría algo que hacer para sentirse realmente vivo.

Caminó hacia la ventana para ver si se había despejado un poco la mañana, pero seguía estando nublado... eran alrededor de las 7 AM y el chico había estado toda la noche pensando en el entrenamiento que tendrían hoy de quidditch. Después de cuatro semanas de retraso (debido a las precauciones que estaban tomando por cualquier ataque de los mortífagos) finalmente les habían permitido practicar el deporte.

Afuera flotaba mucha neblina, pero nada haría que el chico se deprimiera, _tal vez más tarde podría salir el sol_... Este año, Ron le había cedido el puesto de capitán porque estaba demasiado ocupado, por lo que estos últimos días, Harry se había pasado casi todas las tardes planeando nuevas estrategias. Aunque el equipo que tenían era tan bueno, que no imaginaba forma de perder la copa este año.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las 7:10 am. Caminó hacia la cama de Ron suprimiendo los saltitos de felicidad que estaba impulsado de dar y lo sacudió con energía.

—LEVÁNTATE —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Tenemos la cancha reservada...

—... a las ocho. Ya lo sé, Harry —Le dijo Ron estirándose con una sonrisa menos amplia que la de Harry, pero tal vez era sólo porque tenía atrapado un bostezo.

A las 7:45 salieron del vestidor camino al campo. Todos se veían ansiosos, reían por cualquier cosa y hablaban casi a gritos. Harry llevaba su vieja Saeta de Fuego al hombro y acariciaba el mango como si fuera su mascota mientras esta vibraba ligeramente parecvía estar tan deseosa como él de jugar.

El último tramo hasta la cancha lo hicieron corriendo, pensaban volar un rato antes de sacar las pelotas para practicar realmente, pero no alcanzaron a montar sus escobas. Ya había gente practicando.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí! —le preguntó Bart a Harry, sin poder creer que los slytherins estuvieran hurtando su tiempo de entrenamiento.

—No lo sé, iré a hablar con Malfoy —la felicidad de Harry se fue a dar un paseo para que su ira conversara un rato con el capitán de Slytherin y lo sacara a patadas del campo.

Draco estaba concentrado explicando como harían la selección de integrantes del equipo, necesitaban a cuatro nuevas personas para completar el número de jugadores y para elegirlos había obligado a todos los miembros de su casa a participar de la elección, les gustara el deporte o no.

—... y ustedes seis batearán conmigo. Andrómeda, tú irás primero. —le pasó una de las escobas que traía (una Nimbus 2001 que su padre había obsequiado al equipo en segundo año) y ambos se elevaron sobre el campo. Malfoy tenía una pelota muy grande en la mano parecida a una buggler, pensaba lanzarla a la chica para averiguar si tenía algún talento como bateador o era completamente inútil para ese puesto.

—Quédate aquí, yo volaré un poco más lejos. Debes estar atenta porque no sabrás desde donde te la arrojaré —su plan era lanzarle la pelota con la varita en una ruta irregular para que fuera un poco más difícil. Comenzó a elevar la escoba pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos

—¡Draco! —le gritó la chica al que intentaba probar. El rubio la miró molesto _"qué dudas tiene ahora"_ —¡POTTER VIENE HACIA ACÁ! —continuó la joven cuando Draco se volteó a verla.

Malfoy siguió el dedo de Andrómeda hasta localizar al cuatro ojos (que traía la túnica de juego al igual que él) y bajó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ..._qué quiere este imbécil.. _

Mientras se acercaba, Harry se detuvo. Los Gryffindor, que se habían quedado en la entrada, vieron como llegaba Malfoy y decidieron acompañar a su capitán, emprendiendo la marcha.

—Te equivocaste de lugar, Potter, el club de "Grandes Imbéciles de la Historia" es por el otro lado —le dijo mientras aterrizaba, bajó de su escoba y se acercó al moreno un poco más —¿o es que vienes a buscar el beso que no te di anoche?

Harry se puso colorado de rabia —No te hagas...

—Te diré —continuó Draco meneando la cabeza en forma reprobatoria —que el traje de quidditch no te hace más atractivo...

En ese momento llegaron los compañeros de Harry, y al verlos, también los slytherins se acercaron.

—Sal del campo, nosotros reservamos esta hora —Le espetó Potter. Ya no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando ninguna idiotez más.

—¿Tú lo reservaste? Nosotros le pedimos a nuestra jefa de casa hace ya bastantes días este turno. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que esa cicatriz no es un pase para que te den todo lo que se te antoje?

Harry entornó los ojos —No te creo, éste es nuestro tiempo y lo único que estás haciendo es retrasarnos, así que lárgate.

Los de Gryffindor estaban tentados de agarrar al rubio y sacarlo a rastras, pero se abstuvieron esperando a que Harry resolviera el problema.

—No te lo voy a repetir, Potter. Este es N-U-E-S-T-R-O tiempo...

El chico de primero de Slytherin que había ido al baño, llegó corriendo y fue notado recién cuando se paró junto a Draco

—Dra...co —dijo jadeando —La... profesora Ho..otch... me acaba de decir que... el entrenamiento está cancelado.

Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a Harry, quien sonreía con maldad.

—¡Ustedes!...

—Déjame... terminar —le pidió el chico a su capitán aún jadeando —han cancelado el quidditch... en forma definitiva.

Al escuchar la noticia todos comenzaron a alegar. Harry palideció de pronto y miró tratando de buscar una explicación entre sus compañeros de equipo, quienes estaban tan estupefactos como él.

—Pero... por qué —le preguntó Draco aún sin poder creerlo.

—No lo sé. Me pidió que los capitanes hablaran con ella, para explicarles la situación; los espera a las 10 en su oficina.

Más quejas se escucharon—...No puedo creerlo, al menos si nos hubieran avisado antes...

—...qué estúpidez se les habrá ocurrrido ahora...

—¿y si los mortífagos estuvieran cerca?

Malfoy apretó su escoba lleno de rabia —esto era lo único decente en este colegio de mierda... supongo que el viejo imbécil disfruta viéndonos encerrados. No sé porqué lo tienen en tan alta estima si ni siquiera puede protegernos...

Harry, que ya estaba enojado por encontrarse con Malfoy y porque le estaban cancelando su sueño, se encolerizó al oír al imbécil que tenía en frente insultando a Dumbledore.

—Y tú de qué te quejas Malfoy —interrumpió los alegatos del rubio — Deberías estar feliz de que cancelaran el quidditch, así dejas de hacer el ridículo intentando patéticamente agarrar la snitch —hubo un silencio inmediato de parte de los presentes al escuchar a Harry. Sus compañeros no estaban acostumbrados a que hablara así.

Harry dió media vuelta para salir del campo en medio de las risas ahogadas de los gryffindors.

Malfoy sintió el rencor a través de su pecho, Potter acababa de tocar uno de sus puntos débiles, ¡y delante de todo su equipo!... No lo iva a soportar...

ZUMMMmmm —una escoba había sido utilizada como jabalina y dio de lleno en la cabeza de Potter, noqueándolo.

Hubo otro silencio.

Malfoy estaba aún en la posición que tenía después de lanzar su escoba cuando vió un colorín que venía hacia él con el puño directo a su cara. No alcanzó a retroceder un paso cuando otro puño, esta vez en un uniforme verde, impacto con la cara de Ron evitando que le volara la quijada a su amigo. Blaise se había arrojado sobre Ron para impedirle que atacara a Draco. Y entonces los gryffindors decidieron que querían la sangre del dragón. Una ola escarlata se avalanzó sobre Malfoy con la energía característica de los leones haciendo que el rubio retrocediera en un intento por conservar su vida, pero en seguida las serpientes pasaron por su lado y se pusieron delante de él para comenzar la guerra. A pesar de que todos eran magos, ninguno pareció recordar que tenía varita. Golpes, tirones de pelo, mordiscos y arañazos empezaron a llover a diestra y siniestra.

Malfoy se quedó de pie mirando el pleito unos pasos más lejos. Sabía que el entrar en la pelea significaba que posiblemente saldría en camilla...

—Draco, ándate, corre hacia los vestidores —le pidió una niña de segundo que se había acercado. Estaba toda despeinada, pero parecía feliz, tal vez debido al mechón de pelo que tenía empuñado en su mano. —tienes que salir por ahí, luego ve al castillo y métete en la sala común, te estaremos cubriendo —y lo empujó ligeramente para que se marchara. Draco miró nuevamente hacia la batalla. Los Gryffindor no miraban a sus oponentes, sino que tenían la vista clavada en él.

Concideró la tentadora oferta, pero correr y dejar hasta a los de primero peleando... era cobarde incluso para él. Y entonces, detrás del barullo, Potter se puso de pie y buscó fervientemente con la vista hasta que localizó su objetivo. Malfoy notó un grado de locura en la mirada de Potter que lo convenció de correr. Inmediatamente

Nunca imaginó que esa cosa con cicatriz fuera tan veloz en tierra. Harry atravesó la masa de combatientes como una flecha hasta llegar a Malfoy y lo tumbó al pasto. Pero no alcanzó a golpearle porque las dos serpientes de primero habían llegado al rescate e intentaban arrastrarlo, acompañando su ataque con mordiscos, lejos del rubio. Harry se agarró de los tobillos de Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras Malfoy intentaba huir de la mirada asesina, y de algo peor aún, la posibilidad de que Potter volviera a tener la sensación de poder de la noche anterior. Lo empujó desesperado tratando de patearlo, pero no podía sacárselo de encima. Harry estiró uno de sus brazos mientras recibía una patada cerca de la oreja y alcanzó la rodilla de Draco, quien empezaba a ver su fin...

—¡ALTO! ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, SEPÁRENSE! —la voz de McGonagall sonó en toda la cancha.

La señora Hootch y McGonagall estaban echando humo por las orejas frente al espectáculo inaceptable que estaban presenciado.

Aunque costó un poco que se separaran finalmente lo hicieron, aunque la presencia de Hootch no tuvo mucho que ver porque los slytherins no la respetaban para nada.

—Quiero ver a los capitanes ¡AHORA! —exigió la subdirectora.

Los chicos que había tenido encima salieron corriendo en dirección a la profesora dejando a Harry libre para ponerse de pie. En otro momento le hubiera costado trabajo hacerlo debido a lo golpeado que estaba, pero la voz de McGonagall exigía que el estuviera frente a ella antes de que terminara de pestañear.

Draco también lo entendió así.

—¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ OCURRIÓ AQUÍ! —alzó la voz Minerva con la peor expresión de enfado que Harry le hubiera visto jamás.

Ambos capitanes comenzaron a defenderse y a echarle la culpa al otro, y pronto sus equipos se metieron en la discusión. McGonagall pidió silencio aún muy enojada y preocupada. Esto era complicado... ¿A quién se supone debía creer, ¿A quién debía dejar hablar primero? Las cosas con las serpientes se habían vuelto difíciles ya que estaban muy susceptibles ante cualquier asomo de abuso, y pedirle a los gryffindor que se explicaran seguro lo tomarían como un insulto, aunque estaba casi segura de que no habían sido sus alumnos los culpables de esto... Pero si le preguntara a Malfoy los gryffindor tampoco se tomarían bien el que pasara por alto su versión de los hechos_...¿qué hago?..._

Al menos los de Gryffindor no estaban siendo atacados constantemente en los pasillos...

Y entonces vio al chico que Hootch y ella habían enviado a dar la noticia de suspensión de quidditch. Era pequeño, tal vez no se enojarían tanto si era un slytherin pequeño...

—Señor Remsfaert, Dígame usted qué ocurrió.

El niño se paró frente a ella y comenzó a relatar la historia.

—Cuando llegué a contarles la noticia estaban ellos (apuntó a los gryffindor) intentando, prepotentemente, sacar a nuestra casa del campo; a pesar de que estamos en desventaja porque casi no tenemos jugadores y la mayoría son chicos...

—Esta bien, eso fue un error nuestro. Se traspapelaron los horarios y terminamos dándoles el mismo. Pero ese no es el punto, continúe.

—Cuando dije que no había más quidditch, Potter se enfureció e insultó a nuestro capitán —se empezaron a escuchar alegatos desde el lado de los Gryffindors, pero la profesora los hizo callar inmediatamente. El chico continuó —Draco se defendió y todo el equipo se enfureció porque le contestó a San Potter —Más alegatos de los leones tuvieron que ser ahogados por McGonagall, el chico ya ni siquiera se inmutó por ellos —...y se abalanzaron sobre Draco. Nosotros tuvimos que defenderlo para que no lo mataran, pero nos costó mucho, ya que ellos son la mayoría de 6º y 7º, y nosotros somos más pequeños...

— ¡PERO USTEDES SON MÁS QUE NOSOSTROS!—Ron no pudo aguantar más.

— ¡Silencio, se los digo por última vez —les advirtió su jefa de casa, mientras sus alumnos no podían creer que ella estuviera escuchando esa mentira... ¡cómo era posible que ese cabro chico fuera tan mentiroso!

Otro jugador de Gryffindor levantó la mano para que lo dejaran hablar —Malfoy arrojó una escoba a Harry, por eso comenzó la pelea, está por allá —el chico apuntó el lugar en donde habían caído Harry y la escoba, pero esta ya no estaba.

Los slytherins miraban con cara de inocentes el lugar, y se daban miradas entre ellos como si no entendieran de qué hablaba.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Estaba ahí! —dijo Harry desesperado. Su equipo lo apoyó.

McGonagall estaba segura que lo de la escoba era cierto, pero no podía castigar a las serpientes sin ninguna prueba. Nada era comprobable, ya que el chichón de la cabeza de Harry, podría haber sido hecho durante la pelea; y como estaban las cosas, desconfiar de los slytherins solo traería más problemas

—Llevaré a ustedes dos —miró a Harry y a Draco— ante el director, el resto puede ir a desayunar. Por la tarde les informaremos cual será su castigo, y 50 puntos menos para cada casa.

Minutos más tarde los dos jóvenes estaban de pie frente al escritorio del director y ya habían contado sus versiones de la pelea.

— ¿Es cierto Harry que insultaste a Draco?

Harry miró al director ¡Lo había hecho para defenderlo a él!... aunque Dumbledore ni siquiera por eso lo aprobaría...

—sí lo hice—terminó aceptando con la vista en el suelo —¡pero él me lanzó una escoba!

— ¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Dumbledore ahora mirando a Draco.

—No, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso —contestó tranquilamente el rubio mirando a Albus directamente a los ojos.

Harry no podía creer que fuera tan mentiroso. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, ¡tenía esa mirada maliciosa tan típica de él!

Dumbledore lo miró un rato antes de volver a hablar —Esta bien, Harry, ya que iniciaste la pelea debo castigarte. Pero primero ve a ver a Poppy.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos ..._no puede ser que le crea..._ Miró a Malfoy que parecía más maldito que nunca, debía estar a punto de estallar de la risa, podía verlo en sus ojos, ¡¿cómo Dumbledore no podía verlo!...

—Ahora Harry necesito hablar con Draco a solas...

—Está bien —le respondió lleno de rencor ..._¿qué está haciendo?...¿querrá castigarlo en privado?_

Draco pareció leer los pensamientos de Harry —Ya dije que no fué mi culpa...

—Debo hablar con usted de otro asunto —Le respondió el director mirando una vez más a Potter para que se fuera, y finalmente el moreno salió de la oficina.

Bajó la escalera desilusionado del mundo, aún le dolía la cabeza y ahora estaba castigado..._no volveré a tratar de limpiar el nombre de esos imbéciles, que se las arreglen solos..._

—Draco siéntate —Le dijo amablemente al chico. Draco se sentó en la cómoda silla que estaba frente al viejo, desconfiando de lo que le pudiera decir. Dumbledore recorrió con la vista su oficina hasta que llegó nuevamente a los ojos del muchacho. —He estado en este colegio durante más de cincuenta años, he visto pasar a tantos alumnos por este castillo... —Los ojos azules brillaban cansados, bajo las gafas de media luna —Sé que lo que has tenido que vivir este año debe ser muy difícil, y también lo que están viviendo tus compañeros. Pero la actitud que están teniendo no los ayudará a mejorar las cosas, solo despiertan más desconfianza en el resto de los alumnos.

— ¿Por qué me habla de esto a mí, debería llamar a Callisto y a Blaise, ellos son los prefectos.

Dumbledore hizo un ligero gesto de preocupación —Porque creo que tú eres de una enorme importancia para tu casa, tú los influencias y me parece que no te has dado cuenta de lo que eso significa realmente, de la responsabilidad que tienes con ellos. Tú entiendes cuál es la situación en la que estamos en esta guerra, si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar debemos unirnos, deshacer la desconfianza que se ha creado. Será difícil, pero tú podrías ser de gran ayuda como el líder que eres...

—En verdad, creo que se ha equivocado de persona, yo no soy Potter.

Dumbledore lo quedó mirando desilusionado.

—¿Me puedo ir? —Draco lo miraba fríamente.

Dumbledore mantuvo la vista fija en el chico. Sabía que él no tenía intensiones de escucharlo, ni de cooperar; por lo menos, no ahora. —Bien —le contestó en un tono suave —pero recuerda que eres parte de Hogwarts y el considerar a tus compañeros como enemigos es inconsecuente con tu huída de casa.

Ya era de noche, y todos los alumnos estaban cenando. Había un gran revuelo por la cancelación del quidditch y la pelea que se había producido en el campo entre las serpientes y los leones. Habían pasado varias horas de eso ya y aún no recibían la noticia oficialmente; nadie sabía porqué Dumbledore había tomado esa decisión y al parecer, hasta que les dijera, no pararían de inventar nuevas versiones ni de escucharlas.

—Según sé, Malfoy inició una pelea lanzando un hechizo contra los de Gryffindor, dejó a la mitad en la enfermería y por eso cancelaron los juegos —Se escuchaba decir a Ernie en la mesa de Hufflepuff... Cinco puestos más allá Amanda tenía una versión muy diferente.

—A mí me dijeron que cancelaron porque un partido era la oprtunidad que estaba buscando Malfoy para matar a Harry de una vez arrojándolo de su escoba... pero se delató cuando lo botó durante el entrenamiento...

En otra mesa un chico de Ravenclaw hablaba en voz muy alta.

—...no puedo creer que Dumbledore no lo castigara, este año los Slytherins se creen con derecho de hacer lo que se les antoje ¿te has dado cuenta? Eso es porque Dumbledore no los castiga...

—A Malfoy nunca lo han castigado en todo el tiempo que ha estado en este colegio. Es por su padre ¿sabías? estoy seguro de que aún cuenta con su protección, de lo contrario no me explico cómo Dumbledore lo deja seguir tan campante...

Hermione alcanzó a oir esa frase desde su puesto en Gryffindor —Son unos estúpidos —Se dirigió a sus amigos —Aunque Malfoy tuviera el apoyo de su padre no habría forma de que pudiera influenciar a Dumbledore, él nunca ha aceptado que se metan en la dirección del colegio y ahora que Lucius Malfoy no tiene ningún poder sobre el ministerio no veo como podría ayudar a su hijo ...

Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga aburrido —Estoy harto de este tema, ¿Cómo esperas que alguien confíe en ese idiota si por poco me mata de un escobazo? Me da lo mismo que pase, intenté hacer algo para limpiar su nombre y mira lo que me hizo...

En ese momento llegó el director, que no había aparecido en todo el día, caminando hasta su puesto en la mesa de profesores, pero no tomó asiento. En su lugar, se quedó frente a todos y les explicó que habían cancelado el deporte de Quidditch ya que corrían serios rumores de que el castillo podría ser atacado y lo mejor era ser precavido en este tipo de situaciones.

Como siempre, pidió calma y les aseguró que mientras se mantuvieran cerca del edificio, estarían seguros.

Lucius se levantó luego de besar los pies de su amo. Después de tanto tiempo al fin lo honraba con su visita. Sudaba... no sabía como reaccionaría ahora que volvía a su casa ¿lo perdonaría o lo volvería a castigar?

Levantó la vista para intentar adivinar qué estaba pensando ahora el señor tenebroso. Vio como miraba su entorno con expresión de odio, de seguro estaba reviviendo aquella noche...de seguro querría volver a castigarlo...

—No te preocupes, querido Lucius —Voldemort suponía lo que pensaba su siervo —Ahora sólo pienso en cuál será tu recompensa para cuando lo traigas ante mí, muerto. —la mirada roja del hombre amenazaba con un nuevo castigo si no se daba prisa en cumplir sus deseos.

Voldemort siguió mirando el vestíbulo hasta encontrarse con lo que esperaba ya no estuviera ahí, la sonrisa maliciosa que había estado dibujada en su rostro se esfumó inmediatamente... Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... acaso te esfuerzas en hacerme infeliz? deseas que recuerde lo que me ha hecho tu hijo?

Justo frente a la entrada colgados en lo alto habían tres cuadros, uno grande en donde estaban retratados Lucius, Narcisa y Draco, compuestos como la elegante y poderosa familia que eran (o que habían sido) y debajo de él, dos retratos individuales, el de Lucius y el de Draco, que miraban a Voldemort con la altanería que caracteriza a la familia.

—Débil ¿es que acaso no puedes desprenderte del recuerdo de él? —El tono en su voz era irónico y aterrador —dices serme fiel, pero aún mantienes su imágen intacta? —Lucius trató de responder pero no lo dejó —¿Debo creer que no puedes deshacerte de tu hijo, el mismo que nos traicionó, al que no le importó lo que ocurriría contigo —levantó su varita y apuntó al cuadro.

—Señor, no lo haga —Lucius suplicaba.

—Eres un débil —la voz aguda salió como veneno de su boca — ¿ será que prefieres quedarte con él? —lanzó un potente hechizo hacia el rostro de Draco . El retrato del chico se hizo pedazos... Y volvió a reconstruirse.

Lucius bajó la vista para verse lo más sumiso que pudo —No se puede destruir, mi señor. Y solo podré sacarlo cuando él muera —le dijo con temor ya que sabía que Voldemort no quería escuchar que no podía cumplir sus deseos. El Lord le miró peligrosamente, por lo que Malfoy decidió agregar —es una tradición de familia, están hechizados con un conjuro muy antiguo que hace que el cuadro adopte los cambios que tenemos con los años, hasta que fallecemos y entonces cede y se puede descolgar...

Voldemort caminó dos pasos hacia los retratos con la mirada fija en Draco, quien lo desafiaba desde su marco.

—Esa mirada... toda tu familia la tiene... —la voz cada vez más venenosa — Como si todos tuvieran que rendirles honores, como si debieran estar en reverencia delante de ustedes...

El cuadro de Draco arqueó una ceja y frunció la nariz con desprecio sin quitar la vista de Lord Voldermot, mientras que Lucius mantenía la vista fija en el suelo suponiendo que no saldría de esta conversación sin un cruciatus como mínimo.

— ...como si todos fueran inferiores !Como si Yo fuera inferior...! —Draco seguía desafiándolo desde la pared y a cada segundo el odio en Voldemort crecía... —Mírame, Lucius —se acercó a él obligándolo a levantar la vista, pero el rubio se aseguró de mantener la cabeza gacha para parecer sumiso.

—Ahí está, ese brillo —Lucius contenía la repiración evitando hacer cualquier gesto— he conocido a varios Malfoy y todos, sin excepción, sienten que son superiores; orgullosos de su linaje, de su sangre limpia, de su poder... y todo les da asco ...—los ojos le destellaban — ¿Te sientes superior a mí? ¿a tu Señor?

—De ninguna manera —se apresuró a contestar.

—No es lo que estoy viendo —la mirada de Voldemort clavaba la de Lucius. Aún con el temor en su rostro, los ojos grises seguían demostrando toda su arrogancia. Voldemort se acercó más y extendió su mano para atrapar el rostro de Lucius entre sus largos dedos como arañas para luego acariciarlo con su pulgar. La mirada de Voldemort se volvió más amenazante y penetrante, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Malfoy —he leído acerca de ustedes y he tenido el "placer" de conocerlos, por lo que me atrevo a asegurar que todos ustedes odian a los sangre sucia —levantó con su pulgar el rostro de Lucius —¿tu también odias a los sangre sucia, verdad?

Lucius no supo qué contestar. Sabía a dónde Su Señor estaba llevando la conversación y lo había atrapado en una pregunta que no podía responder... si llegaba a decir sí estaría repudiando a Voldemort por ser también de sangre mezclada y si respondía que no, estaría mintiendo descaradamente para evitar ofenderlo, y se ofendería por eso. Prefirió callar, temblando de miedo, rogando que Voldemort no se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí ¿verdad?—respondió Voldemort — y yo mismo soy un sangre sucia. Apuesto a que te mueres de asco por sentir mis dedos en tu cara. ¿No es así, es verdad que te doy asco? —Acercó el rostro de Lucius hacia el propio y lo recorrió con sus dedos hasta llegar a los finos labios de Malfoy —Todos ustedes se sienten orgullosos de sus bellos rostros... —Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos rojos haciendo que nuevamente Lucius aguantara la respiración —si lo deformara... ¿tu imágen en el retrato se deformaría también?

Lucius cerró los ojos, esperando, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza. Sintió la respiración de su amo sobre su piel, como si estuviera aspirando profundamente su olor, sabía que sonreía y que disfrutaba con su terror. Sintió cerca de su quijada la boca de Voldemort abrirse y clavarle los dientes lentamente traspasando la piel con facilidad, cerrando la mordida mientras corría sangre... ahora sonreía más ampliamente. A pesar del dolor no se quejó, embargado por el temor y la incertidumbre, ¿qué haría después de esto su señor?

Voldemort volvió a tomar aire sobre su piel, y soltó la carne para volver a hablar —Me has hecho tan feliz... puedo sentir el poder —Abrazó a su vasallo violentamente —La fuerza... —Volvió a respirar profundamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el abrazar a Lucius — Estoy totalmente satisfecho, el poder me invade...

El corazón de Lucius dejó de palpitar aterrado y regularizó sus latidos, ya que sentía lo mismo que Voldemort. Rápidamente dejó de temerle a aquel ser que lo mantenía preso en su abrazo y dejó que todas esas gratas sensaciones le invadieran a él también.


	5. En Hogwarts: no subiré al arca con él 2

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Ejem...pero antes, las respuestas a los review del capítulo anterior:

amnis doctus de Asis: Hola chica, que bien que nos apoyas, no importa en realidad que fuera tarde considerando que no subinmos cuando debíamos el cap. Con respecto al conjuro de Malfoy, ese es un secreto que se revelará en los siguientes capítulos y por Pansy hay que seguir esperando, tal vez para siempre.

En este cap sale lo del sexto año, ojalá quede más o menos claro y también dicen porqué sacaron a Malfoy del cargo.

¿Cómo es eso de que le llegaran golpes a Malfoy¡¿en quée estás pensando¿no te parece que ha sufrido suficiente?

En fin, gracias por dejar review y ojalá el giro que empieza a dar el fic te agrade.

pd¡deja de pensar en Hermione y Draco! eso acá no va.

Aravis Calvin: Pobre niño rrrriiiiccccoooo que sufre tanto ¿verdad? creo que nuestro sadismo florece cuando el rubiecito aparece contoneándose por ahí... OK, de que ha habido cambios en la casa de las sexyes(o como se escriba) serpientes, si los ha habido y con respecto a Pansy...solo queda esperar. Gracias por el review

Diabolik: muchas gracias.

yumeko: Bue...no sabemos por donde empezar...pero lo intentaremos. Bien, te agradecemos que siempre nos escribas y que seas tan buena con nosotras, realmente nos animas y mira que necesitamos animación para continuar con este gigante fic.(no sé como lo logramos pero mientras más avanzamos más crece).

La respuesta a lo de Voldemort con Lucius saldrá en algún capítulo futuro, no podemos adelantar sorry.

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews.

pd: con respecto al review que dejaste en el otro fic, no se nos había pasado por la cabeza hacer un epílogo... no es que se nos ocurra como hacer uno... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta tenemos varias ideas para otros fics, pero no mucho tiempo. Aunque ya hemos puesto en marcha una de ellas, esperamos subirlo pronto (aunque los pronto a nosotras siempre se nos terminan alargando) Es un poco diferente a lo que hemos hecho, pero se nos ocurrió mientras estuvimos secuestradas en las vacaciones y teníamos que hacerlo. Ahora sí nos despedimos, que sueñes con Draquito.

sandra-sms Gracias por el review y por leernos y con respecto a tu deseo, ya empezarán a tratar mejor a las serpientes.

Asil Black ¿releiste los capítulos, hay! si no nos demoráramos tanto no tendrías que hacerlo... lo sentimos porque este tampoco lo hemos subido muy luego.

Lo del conjuro de Draco se sabrá más adelante... y de hecho, las sensaciones de Harry tienen que ver con el conjuro.

Lo de Lucius y Voldemort también se sabrá mas adelante. Y no se nos ha pasado por la cabeza todavía que tengan voldercitos (aunque se verían bonitos). Muchas gracias por el review y ojalá sigas leyendo.

Capítulo 3.2

En Hogwarts¡No subiré al arca con él!

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea pecando de aburrido. Había terminado su trabajo de transformaciones hacía un buen rato y no se le ocurría nada más qué hacer que mirar las llamas desde su cómodo sillón. Podría haber empezado su redacción para pociones, o la de hechizos, o la de herbología...tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo seguir trabajando. Podría acercarse a Dean, que hablaba animadamente con Seamus, pero ya estaba harto de entrometerse en las conversaciones de ellos dos.

_...Estoy aburrido...Estoy muy aburrido..._comenzó a tararear ociosamente..._ojalá pasara algo interesante..._miró hacia la ventana, esperanzado, como si de pronto fuera a aparecer un cerdo alado que le invitara a jugar quidditch. Naturalmente, eso no pasó. Siguió mirando las llamas que bailoteaban en la chimenea y siguió canturreando _estoooy muuuuy aburridooooo..._los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar lentamente_...estoy... _se acurrucó en la butaca y bostezó _...muy..._cerró totalmente los ojos sintiendo como el calor del fuego lo envolvía y arrullaba _...aburrido..._

— ¡HAN ATACADO HOGSMEADE! —Harry, sobresaltado, miró hacia el retrato.

Una chica de sexto se paró y caminó hasta un chico rubio que estaba junto al cuadro de la señora gorda— ¿Qué dijiste! —la joven se veía preocupada.

—Los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade y hay mucha gente herida. Destruyeron todo a su paso.

Harry se paró al instante y se acercó hacia el muchacho junto a varios de sus compañeros que se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —la misma chica le preguntó, le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Porque Stewart me lo contó. Él tiene un tío allá.

La chica se sentó en la silla más próxima y se puso a llorar, toda su familia se encontraba ahí.

Los alumnos empezaron a comentar la noticia, si habían atacado el pueblito, seguramente el próximo blanco sería Hogwarts.

—Jóvenes —la voz de McGonagall resonó por sobre el bullicio reinante de la sala común —todos deben bajar al Gran Comedor ahora mismo.

Harry estaba sentado en su puesto de siempre, esperando a que sus amigos entraran al salón. La mayoría de los alumnos del colegio ya se encontraban sentados en sus mesas cuando Hermione y Ron atravesaron las enormes puertas de roble, junto con el grupo de primero, y se sentaron junto a él.

— ¿Es verdad? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé. Un chico llegó a la sala común y nos lo dijo.

En ese momento, Dumbledore apareció por la puerta tras la mesa de profesores y se paró frente al alumnado, con expresión inusualmente seria.

—Queridos alumnos —todos los chicos ya se habían reunido y tomado asiento en silencio para escuchar al director — En tiempos de guerra como los que estamos viviendo, nos hemos visto enfrentados a grandes pérdidas que aumentan nuestros temores y nos recuerdan que nuestro reino está desunido — Dumbledore hizo una pausa paseando su vista por todo el comedor y siguió su discurso —Esta tarde, los mortífagos han cumplido una de las amenazas que habían estado haciendo hace varias semanas.

Aunque ya todos sabían lo que pasaba, necesitaban que Dumbledore fuera el que les confirmara, por lo que esperaban la terrible noticia casi sin aliento

—Hogsmeade ha sido atacado por Voldemort —se escuchó un murmullo general, un grito ahogado colectivo de quienes aún no estaban acostumbrados a oír aquel nombre y de otros que habían aprendido a temerle, Dumbledore no detuvo su discurso por esa reacción, ya les había explicado en incontables ocasiones que evitar utilizar el nombre de Voldemort solo servía para aumentar el temor hacia él —Mantengan la calma, no hay nada que podamos hacer, la batalla ya terminó y no queda ningún mortífago libre en la zona. Pero, lamentablemente, los daños que han dejado a su paso son muy graves.

Los alumnos reaccionaron aterrorizados. La sala se llenó de un bullicio angustiado y de los llantos de quienes visualizaban a sus conocidos muertos en la batalla.

—Los mantendremos informados de lo que esté ocurriendo. A pesar de que el peligro en la zona ya pasó, el área será evacuada; los aldeanos serán llevados a los refugios que ya se han implementado en todo el reino mágico para este tipo de situaciones.

—Director —un chico de Hufflepuff se había puesto de pie, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, demasiado preocupado por su gente —¿mis padres están bien?

La señora Sprout se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño, Dumbledore continuó hablando —Nosotros les informaremos de los reportes que nos estén llegando desde allá. Las personas que tengan a sus familiares en el pueblo sabrán de ellos pronto, mientras, acompañen a la señora Sprout.

El comedor quedó envuelto en un pesado ambiente de dolor y terror, no sólo por las posibles pérdidas o porque aquel pueblo era uno de los más importantes, sino que también porque el ataque tenía consecuencias para la seguridad del castillo: era el pueblo más cercano y por lo tanto, el camino quedaba libre para que los mortífagos tuvieran un acceso a Hogwarts. Los rumores se esparcían por las mesas rápidamente. Los estudiantes creaban historias completamente fantásticas, o desvirtuaban los rumores que se habían esparcido por todo el comedor, cada uno peor que le otro.

Dumbledore nuevamente tomó la palabra —Cálmense por favor, el castillo está a salvo —les aseguró el director. Nuevamente los alumnos guardaron silencio para escucharlo hablar, no importaba realmente lo que dijera, sólo necesitaban saber que estaba con ellos para sentirse aliviados. Tal vez era esa confianza que las personas tenían en Dumbledore lo que lo convertía en uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. —Debo pedirles ahora que comprendan las medidas de seguridad que tomaremos a continuación, ya que son por su propio bien. El colegio está a salvo, pero no vamos a correr ningún riesgo. Desde hoy todas las clases se harán dentro del castillo, incluyendo las de Herbología y vuelo. Por ningún motivo saldrán del castillo, no hasta que la situación mejore.

Nadie se quejó.

Una vez que Dumbledore dejó de hablar, nuevamente el comedor se enfrascó en suposiciones y nuevas noticias relacionadas con el ataque.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso, Bernard? —le preguntó Hermione al chico que había traido la noticia a la sala de Gryffindor.

—Stewart me lo contó, él tiene un tío allá y le envio una carta apenas pudo.

—A mí me lo contó mi prima Ania —interrumpió Jules, un compañero de habitación de Bernard—y me dijo que vio a dos de Slytherin en la batalla

—A mí también me contaron eso —interrumpió otro chico desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

— ¿De qué hablan?— intervino alarmado Harry.

—Recuerdas a Nott y a Albarn? —le contestó Jules —habían dicho que estaban bajo la maldición _imperius._

—Sí, a Nott le creyeron y luego se escapó del colegio junto a otros slytherins y a Albarn la enviaron a Azkaban —respondio Bernard

—Albarn se arrancó hace dos meses. Mi prima, que salió el año pasado de Hogwarts, la reconoció en la batalla, también vio a Nott. Sólo espero que los atraparan —el chico estaba muy nervioso — tuvo mucha suerte y los aurores la salvaron, inmediatamente me mandó la carta para que estuviera alerta y me cuidara de los slytherins.

—Pero no todos son mortífagos —Harry veía como todos sus intentos por mejorar la reputación de las serpientes eran en vano luego de este rumor.

—No me importa, no confío en ninguno. Ya sé que tu viviste con Malfoy y Zabini y que confías en ellos y todo eso, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar, nadie lo hará y tú tampoco deberías. NO deberías poner las manos al fuego por ellos, porque te pueden haber engañado tal como lo hizo Nott ¿o no?

— ¡Yo sé que son inocentes, no puedes entender que no son todos iguales! —Harry se había puesto de pie completamente alterado.

—Pues no me importa, y a nadie más le importa. Albarn había dicho que no era un mortífago y mira lo que resultó —Jules también estaba exaltado. Bernard y otros chicos de la mesa se encontraban igual que él.

—Tal vez lo obligaron —Neville interrumpió tímidamente la discusión, porque él ya confiaba en los slytherins.

— Aunque hubieran obligado a todas las serpientes que se han unido a Voldemort a ser mortífagos, el resultado es que están atacándonos. Deberíamos seguir con el plan de echar a los slytherins que aún están en Hogwarts.

— ¡Son unos idiotas, hasta cuando van a seguir con eso, si hasta Dumbledore confía en ellos! —Ron estaba rojo de rabia sin poder creer lo que oía. Harry y Hermione tampoco podían creerlo. —Y yo que estaba confiando en ellos —dijo Seamus —como pude ser tan idiota.

A la mesa de las serpientes, el rumor ya había llegado. Draco tenía los puños apretados furioso, su mente no estaba tan cerca del castillo como de Theodore Nott, su ex amigo, quien se había ido con una sonrisa para ocupar su puesto reservado junto a Nott padre. Lo odiaba por eso, porque era el único que no se avergonzaba en lo absoluto de su condición, era el único de su grupo que adoraba a Voldemort con esa locura típica de mortífago que Draco detestaba. Theodore era el único de sus amigos con el que había perdido completamente las esperanzas de pertenecer a un mismo bando.

Nuevamente los estudiantes se pusieron en contra de las serpientes. La pequeña tregua que habían logrado con el pasar del año se había acabado y ahora tendrían que defenderse nuevamente. Aunque esta vez era diferente al inicio del año, ya que no todos estaban en contra de ellos. Así, el castillo quedó dividido en dos bandos: apoyar u odiar a las serpientes.

Los días pasaron tensos, el tema de los Slytherins era vetado para quienes querían conservar buenas relaciones con sus compañeros, incluso si querían conservar a sus amigos. Harry ya había peleado con Seamus en dos ocasiones, la segunda vez había ido a dar a la enfermería, y no solo se había peleado con él sino que con varios de sus compañeros. La mitad de la casa que habían logrado convencer de la inocencia de los Slytherins estaban dudosos, la otra en contra.

Los Ravenclaws parecían no querer participar en ningún bando, la mayoría confiaba en las serpientes pero casi ninguno tomaba parte en los pleitos

De las tres casas la que más desconfiaba de las serpientes era Hufflepuff. A pesar del espíritu de unión que los caracterizaba, se habían puesto como meta sacar a Slytherin para siempre del colegio y habían formado una sociedad (basada en la que Harry había creado el año anterior) llamada "Por la seguridad de Hogwarts". Se reunían en sus tiempos libres para hacer panfletos que entregaban a otros alumnos con información amarillista. De esa manera la reputación que tenían las serpientes fue todavía peor y el más afectado para variar había sido Malfoy, quien no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente un santo.

A "Por la seguridad de Hogwarts", también se unieron Gryffindors y un par de Ravenclaws y entonces la vida en el castillo se convirtió en un infierno. Ya ni siquiera era necesario que hubiera un slytherin cerca para que comenzaran las peleas, ya que habían muchos que estaban totalmente en contra de esta organización y defendían a las serpientes con la misma pasión de los que los querían fuera.

En uno de estos días de intolerancia, un grupo de cinco chicos caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo. Casi todos estaban en clases, por lo que podrían llevar su plan a cabo fácilmente. Lo habían planeado bien, se asegurarían de dar su merecido a las serpientes, les demostrarían lo desagradable que les resultaba su presencia. Después de esto, no sería necesario convencer a Dumbledore para que los sacara, se irían solos muertos de miedo.

—Lo vi cerca de la torre norte —dijo en un susurro uno de ellos.

Le contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Llegaron hasta la torre y se pusieron unas capuchas negras. Miraron en dirección a una ventana cercana y encontraron a quien buscaban. Empuñaron sus varitas con fuerza.

Draco se había acostumbrado a pasar los ratos en que Blaise no estaba, en esa torre. Siempre se encontraba vacía y podía leer tranquilo sin estar encerrado en su habitación. Dejó el libro sobre su regazo y miró por la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver el campo de Quidditch, parte de los extensos prados e incluso, del bosque prohibido. Nunca antes había estado tan consciente de lo enorme que era el colegio. Ahora que estaba encerrado en el castillo y no podía disfrutarlo se le hacía muy obvio.

— _¡petrificus! _— una luz apareció de la nada. No tuvo tiempo para esquivarla o lanzarle un contrahechizo, estaba demasiado distraído y cuando el rayó lo tumbó al suelo ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

Cinco chicos se abalanzaron sobre él. Draco los miró desesperado, intentando ver por debajo de sus capuchas para reconocerlos, pero fue inútil.

Le tomaron las muñecas y las ataron juntas con una cuerda verde. Iguales a las cuerdas que habían ocupado los alumnos de Gryffindor el año anterior para atar a sus compañeros de casa.

Draco gritó y amenazó, pero lo amordazaron con una cuerda mágica plateada en forma de serpiente y cada vez que intentaba pronunciar palabra, esta se apretaba más a su boca, formando una herida en la comisura de sus labios.

Igual que el año anterior.

Había sido en la noche cuando todos dormían, cinco chicos de Gryffindor se levantaron sigilosamente y habían irrumpido en las habitaciones de sus compañeros.

Atacaron cinco piezas antes de entrar a la de Harry.

El-chico-que-vivio dormía profundamente en la seguridad de su cama cuando un hechizo pronunciado lo despertó, a él y a tres de sus compañeros de cuarto. Apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando ya estaban atados y amordazados.

Harry, preso del pánico, se movía con frenesí intentando deshacerse de las correas, pero era inútil. Intentó gritar, pero la fina serpiente que lo tenía amordazado apretó con fuerza su boca haciendo un corte profundo... no volvió a hacerlo.

Miró a su opresor, era Seamus quien lo miraba distante, él lo elevó y lo llevó hasta la puerta, Harry al girar la cabeza vio a Neville, a Ron y a Dean que estaban atrapados igual que él por otros compañeros suyos.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común donde diez chicos de Slytherin los esperaban cerca de la chimenea. El corazón de Harry dejó de latir, la imagen era peor que cualquier pesadilla soñada hasta ahora.

En la alta pared de piedra donde estaba el estandarte de los leones, varios estudiantes de la casa colgaban desde los brazos. Y tal como Harry, estaban atados y amordazados... Estudiantes que no eran de sangre limpia.

En el suelo otros compañeros, los de sangre limpia, estaban tirados en el piso, con muñones en vez de piernas.

Patearon a Draco con energía hasta que dejó de oponer resistencia y terminaron de arrastrarlo a la pared.

—Tú pagarás todo lo que nos han hecho —le dijo un chico con la voz llena de odio.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par... era Arnold York, uno de los estudiantes que más había atormentado en su estadía en Hogwarts. Sus padres habían muerto por la varita de Lucius hacía diez meses.

Esa noche Harry fue golpeado y tal como al resto de sus compañeros, lo hechizaron para volver sus piernas pequeños muñones y evitar que caminara. Así se aseguraban que no hubiera forma de que escaparan. Lo arrojaron encima de sus compañeros y lo pusieron boca arriba, para que pudiera ver a quienes colagaban en la pared.

Por las escaleras bajaron otros alumnos llevados de la misma forma y nuevamente colgaron a todos los sangre sucia. Hermione estaba atada también y fue elevada de la misma manera cruel y dolorosa hasta lo alto de la sala. Treinta chicos expuestos entre las risas de los slytherins y de los otros alumnos de Gryffindor que habían estado haciendo este trabajo. Seamus estaba etre ellos riendo extrañamente.

Harry puso atención en su compañero de cuarto y entendio entonces: estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

—El señor tenebroso nos ha enviado a terminar con la mugre de este colegio... Ahora que él ha recuperado todo su poder, pondrá las cosas en orden, en el orden que merecen —dijo con un tono ceremonial Balthus Crimson, un alumno de séptimo año de Slytherin que miraba a los colgados con una sonrisa malvada y desquiciada.

Harry también se fijó en él, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna conducta extraña, no parecía estar bajo la maldición.

Crimson, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia los sangre sucia.—_muto _— en ese instante los pijamas fueron reemplazados por mugrosas prendas amorfas, como vestidos amarrados por la cintura con cordones o lazos rústicos como las que había usado Dobby antes de ser libre.

El resto de los jóvenes rieron estrepitosamente perforando los oídos de quienes eran víctimas

Malfoy había sido colgado de las muñecas. El chico a quien habían mandado a hacerlo, no estaba muy convencido, tiritaba nervioso. Draco vio en él su oportunidad de liberarse y forcejeó inútilmente mientras lo miraba desafiante, pero antes de que el chico pudiera ablandarse, otro se le acercó y terminó el trabajo.

—Dumbledore quiere que olvidemos, que perdonemos... pero no podemos perdonarlos hasta que nos paguen con la misma moneda, hasta que sufran lo que nosostros hemos sufrido— dijo el que lo acababa de colgar, quien parecía ser el jefe de todo. Se había conjurado la voz para deformarla por lo que Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar quién era.

Apuntó su varita hacia Malfoy y convirtió la túnica que llevaba en ropa mugrienta de elfo. Ahora Draco colgaba indefenso y humillado. Con la respiración agitada por el miedo y la ira mirándolos a todos amenazante y suponiendo lo que vendría ahora.

Un Fantasma vio la escena y voló hacia la sala más cercana sin ser visto por los victimarios.

Harry miraba en todas direcciones buscando la forma de salir de esa situación. Veía los ojos llorosos de Neville que miraba horrorizado a sus compañeros en la pared, y escuchaba leves sollozos que intentaban ser apagados por sus dueños porque la mordaza los apretaba cada vez que los emitían.

Balthus caminó hacia Harry lentamente hasta que quedó frente a él —Potter... nuestro héroe... —el resto rió nuevamente de forma estrepitosa —el señor tenebroso hubiera deseado estar aquí, pero no pudimos conseguir que entrara... Cuando terminemos este trabajo te llevaremos con él y podrás contarle cómo estuvo nuestra actuación.

El chico volteó nuevamente hacia la pared y apuntó a uno de los hijos de _muggles_.

—_Crucio_ —el chico inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, Neville bajó la cabeza en medio de un quejido que le costó una grave herida en sus mejillas.

Otro de los chicos Slytherin que estaba ahí, apuntó a otro y con un tono de voz ligero y desinteresado, pronunció la peor de las maldiciones. El chico al cual había apuntado murió al instante.

Nadie pudo contener el grito de Horror. Quienes estaban en el suelo se movieron desesperados sin poder hacer nada, arrastrándose y atropellándose en el intento por ponerse de pie. Para sus opresores, fue un espectáculo maravilloso. Harry podía ver en los ojos de Crimson, el brillo que el gozo por ver a los suyos sufriendo le otorgaba a su mirada; se llenó de rabia y luego de un temor inmenso al encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione aterrorizados en lo alto de la pared.

Cerró lo ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, intentando encontrar la manera de liberarse y poder atacar. Había estado haciendo simples trucos de magia sin varita ese año, gracias a una tutoría que Lupin había ejercido en el verano. Era la segunda etapa de la solución que habían encontrado para controlar el poder que se escapaba del chico cuando las situaciones lo superaban... pero para frustración de Potter, nada de lo que había aprendido le servía ahora. Forzó su mente a pensar en medio del caos... Tal vez, si ocupaba el principio de la técnica, si se concentraba lo suficiente... Un grito lo llevó nuevamente a la realidad, otro de los chicos que colgaban estaba siendo torturado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con más fuerza intentando concentrarse, pero los estudiantes junto a él se movían de tal forma que se le hacía imposible. Se envolvió en sí mismo, acurrucándose para protegerse y finalmente pudo visualizar su objetivo... toda la magia que generalmente concentraba en su varita la llevó a su cabeza ..._necesito pronunciar un hechizo... _todo lo que había logrado hacer hasta ahora en su entrenamiento era levantar un poco de polvo y mover lápices; y siempre debía pronunciar un conjuro ... _aunque a tía Marge la inflé sin decir nada_...

Solo tenía que liberar esa magia en lo que deseaba. Con todas sus fuerzas...

Sin saber exactamente como, la cuerda de sus muñecas se aflojó y la mordaza desapareció. Levantó la vista volviendo a la realidad, ahora había otro chico muerto y los que estaban cerca de él sangraban. Sin llamar demasiado la atención, miró en todas direcciones para localizar las varitas que les habían quitado y pronunció muy bajo _accio varita_... en un principio no ocurió nada, tuvo que llamar cuatro veces más para que el objeto acudiera a él, y finalmente tuvo empuñada el arma.

Nadie alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Harry apuntaba hacia sus victimarios y los derribaba con un potente maleficio. Inmediatamente se hechizó a él y a sus compañeros para recuperar sus piernas y los desató y liberó de las mordazas. Uno de los mortífagos logró ponerse de pie y apuntó a Harry, pero no alcanzó a atacarlo porque uno de los estudiantes que acababa de liberar Harry, le lanzó un candelabro que empezó a incendiarlo al instante. Harry arrojó hacia sus compañeros las varitas que podía visualizar. Nadie lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto tuvieron un arma cerca comenzaron a atacar a quienes Harry había derribado y se empezaban a poner de pie.

Mientras intentaban derrotar a sus opresores, vieron como una luz verde iluminaba nuevamente la sala común y sin poder evitarlo, otro de los hijos de _muggles _que aún colgaban en la pared, murió.

Uno de los atacantes había aprovechado la confusión para cometer otro asesinato.

Poco después la batalla terminó. Luego de inmovilizarlos, Harry fue en busca de Dumbledore. El director, por una corazonada, decidio revisar el resto de las casas y se encontraron con un espectáculo similar en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Alumnos de esas casas, al igual que los compañeros de Potter, estaban bajo la maldición imperius, habían aprisionado a sus compañeros y solo esperaban a que llegaran los slytherins para comenzar el ritual en que darían muerte a los sangre sucia. La casa de Slytherin no fue atacada.

—Profesora —el fantasma irrumpió en la sala con la cara desfirgurada por la preocupación

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le contestó ella alarmada.

¡Alguien viene! —gritó uno de los chicos, sin haberse deformado la voz. Draco también lo reconcoió a él. Todos salieron corriendo, pero uno de ellos fue alcanzado por el hechizo de la profesora y lo arrastró hacia ella. Poco después llegó otra maestra a la cual le habían advertido lo que ocurría.

Malfoy estaba sangrando debido a los golpes y a un par de hechizos más ensayados en él. No habían ocupado maldiciones imperdonables, pero lo que le habían hecho no estaba demasiado lejos. Bajaron a Draco suavemente, transformaron su ropa a lo que había sido antes y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Lejos de ahí, Blaise corría desesperado. No había salido de clases, cuando uno de sus compañeros interrumpió la asignatura para contarle lo que había oído del fantasma hacía pocos minutos. Suponía que su amigo estaba en la enfermería, tenía que estar ahí. Llegó hasta la puerta pero no alcanzó a entrar cuando se topó a Poppy, quien no lo dejó seguir adelante.

—Necesito ver a Draco Malfoy —exigió intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible.

—En este momento no puede entrar —ella no sonó muy amable —el director está hablando con él, puedes esperar aquí afuera si quieres, pero no entrarás a verlo hasta que el director salga.

Adentro, Draco estaba sentado en una cama con una venda al rededor de su brazo y varios parches sanadores para eliminar las heridas de su cara. Dentro de todas las expresiones que podía tener en su rostro luego del ataque de los estudiantes, incluso dejando de lado la vergüenza, reinaba solamente la indignación. Eso era, Malfoy estaba indignado. No solo por lo que acababa de pasarle; sino porque el director, que estaba sentado frente a él, le estaba pidiendo que no cobrara venganza por la humillación y el dolor que le acababan de infringir.

— ¿Usted quiere que deje que me ataquen sin siquiera quejarme? —_Viejo imbécil¿__(éste) cree que soy un idiota?...y me mira como si con eso me fuera a convencer... debe estar perdiendo la cabeza...¡viejo huevón!_

—Una venganza sólo aumentaría el odio que hay en contra de ustedes y el resultado será otro ataque, y entonces ¿nuevamente te vengarás Draco? —Dumbledore lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, con expresión seria. No parecía estar pidiéndole a Malfoy su cooperación, sino más bien ordenándoselo — ¿Hasta qué punto dejarás que llegue la situación en el castillo?

—Yo no soy responsable por lo que está pasando —¡_¿cómo se atreve a hacerme responsable por esto? todo lo empezó su querido Potter!_ ... —acaban de herirme, acaban de burlarse de mí, han cometido un acto criminal en mi contra y ¿yo soy el responsable?_— _Draco estaba a punto de gritar, la situación vivida había dejado sus nervios gastados, se sentía más solo y desamparado que nunca y lo único que deseaba era llorar o ver a quienes lo humillaron rogando misericordia_...Estoy seguro que lo hace porque ya no tengo a mi padre de mi lado, ahora que no me protege... Viejo de mierda, nada estaría pasando si nos hubiese defendido desde un principio..._

—Sé que no eres responsable, no al menos el único —La expresión de Dumbledore; que había sido severa, se ablandó un poco —Yo asumo mi culpa en todo este asunto, no sabía que la situación era tan grave hasta hoy, y tal como yo, sé que muchos de tus compañeros tampoco se habían percatado del nivel de odio que ha crecido en nuestro colegio —El director continuaba mirando a Draco quien parecía no inmutarse con su discurso —Si tú te vengas, el odio crecerá aún más ¿Realmente ganarás algo atacando a los otros estudiantes? piénsalo bien, Draco.

Afuera, ya no estaba sólo Blaise, habían llegado otros Slytherins que, tal como él, se habían enterado de lo que le había pasado a Draco. Y no solo ellos, el rumor ya había corrido por todo el castillo llegando incluso a oídos de Harry.

—No... —El chico no sabía que decir, Hermione en cambio tenía mucho de qué quejarse.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hicieran algo así! No hay justificación para eso ¿Cómo pueden después criticar a los slytherins¡¿Cómo pueden creerse tan inocentes si se comportan como mortífagos¿Ya no podemos estar seguros en este colegio acaso¡Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de mis compañeros¡¿que no se dan cuenta que están reviviendo la peor pesadilla que hemos tenido que pasar en Hogwarts¡¿Les parece acaso que la situación que vivimos ahora no es lo suficientemente mala como para soportar este tipo de actos terroristas!—Hermione paró roja de ira para tomar aire. Los que estaban a su alrededor la miraban anonadados, aunque todos le encontraban la razón. Nadie aceptaba lo que le habían hecho a Malfoy, ni siquiera los que lo deseaban fuera, porque no solo lo habían humillado a él, sino que a todos lo que habían vivido el ataque esa noche.

Harry se puso de pie súbitamente, aún sin poder entender como era posible que la situación hubiera llegado a tanto. Pensó en Malfoy y recordó la última noche en la casa Black, en lo acabado que estaba ese día, en todo lo que el rubio había estado viviendo y una vez más la culpa se hizo presente... _si yo no hubiera empezado con lo de echarlos_...Caminó hacia la salida de su sala común.

—¿A dónde vas? —Ron, que había estado calmando a su novia, se puso de pie.

—Voy a ver como está Malfoy —le respondio Harry.

—¿Estás loco, seguramente te está culpando por esto. Piénsalo Harry, es Draco Malfoy, te odia y la última persona que debe querer ver ahora es a tí.

Harry salió por el retrato sin hacer caso de lo que Ron le decía.

En la enfermería, Draco seguía deseando que Dumbledore se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo. Pero Dumbledore no se iría hasta convencerlo de no cobrar venganza.

—Tienes el poder para detener la batalla entre ustedes, ya te lo dije antes Draco —Dumbledore tenía una paciencia envidiable —sólo si estamos unidos podremos derrotar a Voldemort, y para estar unidos deben dejar de vengarse por cada ofensa que reciban. En las vacaciones dijiste que huiste de Lucius para no ser un mortífago, para no estar bajo el poder de Voldemort... Si no estamos unidos, Voldemort tomará el poder y nada de lo que has hecho, ni tu sacrificio ni el de los demás, habrá servido por completo.

Draco se quedó mirando al vacío, había estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Dumbledore luego del incidente de la escoba. Tal vez era correcto cooperar, pero no le parecía justo que solo él y sus serpientes tuvieran que sacrificarse... Levantó la vista para enfocar la mirada de Dumbledore —Como quiera.

—No quiero obligarte —obviamente esa respuesta no convencía al director, y ya que Draco no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, decidio ser franco —pero... Draco, la imagen que Hogwarts ha tenido hasta ahora de Slytherin es la de una casa fuerte, vengativa, dañina. Los han estado asociando con Voldemort y por eso los ven como una amenaza. Ahora, en cambio, con lo que te acaban de hacer, estoy seguro de que pasarán a ser inocentes, a ser víctimas y si no te vengas serán aceptados como tales, como iguales... ¿me entiendes?

—No quiero dejar ilesos...

—No creas que no buscaremos y castigaremos a los culpables, lo más probable es que estén arrepintiéndose ahora de lo que hicieron. Deben haber estado confundidos por todos los eventos que han tenido que vivir, tal como tú. Tendrán un castigo de acuerdo a lo que hicieron, pero también tendrán un lugar en el colegio. Tú, como alguien que ha cambiado de bando, deberías entender perfectamente la importancia de darles una nueva oportunidad.

Draco se mordio el labio... Dumbledore tenía razón, era la oportunidad para que su casa tuviera el lugar que se merecía, para que dejaran de acosarlos.

—Está bien —Aunque aún no perdonaba a Dumbledore por no haber tomado cartas en el asunto antes de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

Dumbledore se puso de pie satisfecho —Ahora iré a hablar con tu casa, para que no busquen su propia forma de hacer justicia.

Al abrir la puerta, Dumbledore se encontró con Blaise, quien era el único que seguía esperando gracias a que Poppy, al toparse con la masa de gente fuera de la enfermería, los había echado permitiendo que solo uno se quedara para verlo ("no quiero que tapen la entrada, la enfermería no debe ser obstaculizada")

—Señor Zabini —Dumbledore lo saludó con un gesto —pensaba en llamarlo en este instante

— ¿Qué le pasó a Draco?

Dumbledore se hizo a un lado para que el chico pudiera pasar.

Blaise entró a la habitación y caminó hacia Draco. Al ver al chico vendado y amoratado se le encogió el corazón.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —le dijo acercándose con un aire protector.

—Nada... —En realidad quería abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que le dolía mucho y que odiaba su vida... pero con Dumbledore ahí era imposible.

—Necesito que juntes a los alumnos de Slytherin en su sala común —Dumbledore interrumpió el encuentro.

—¿Ahora?

—Hazle caso, Blaise.

—Es mejor que nos ocupemos de sus compañeros —Blaise hizo un gesto de réplica pero Dumbledore no lo dejó hablar —o estallará otra guerra, pero será dentro del castillo.

Aunque Blaise entendio a medias, prefirió ir a su casa. Si todos ya estaban enterados de lo que había ocurrido, era cosa de horas para que se vengaran y eso sería un desastre.

Harry que acababa de doblar al pasillo en donde estaba la enfermería vio salir al director y a Blaise, inmediatamente se apegó a la pared sin saber por qué intentaba esconderse, esperó a que desaparecieran de vista imaginando que irían a hablar con los Slytherins para informarle de la situación de Draco_... ¿qué pasaría ahora?..._

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta sin la convicción que lo había llevado hasta allá. _...¿qué estoy haciendo?... _era obvio que entrar era incorrecto, de lo contrario no se habría escondido para evitar ser descubierto. Blaise ya había estado con Draco, el rubio tenía amigos ..._no me corresponde_... entrar a verlo no tenía sentido. Seguramente solo empeoraría las cosas. Suspiró pesadamente y se devolvió a su sala común, cansado.

Ese día, ni el director ni lo slytherins asistieron al almuerzo. Las serpientes tampoco asistieron a clases y no fueron vistas hasta la cena, a la cual llegaron todas juntas y yendo directamente hasta su mesa. Y, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría suponía, Draco también apareció esa noche.

Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al entrar al gran comedor y toparse con la platinada cabellera sentada en su habitual puesto, conversando con la cabeza en alto como siempre lo hacía.

—No se ve tan mal —dijo Ron que ya estaba sentado esperando la cena que sus tripas reclamaban muy sonoramente.

—Tal vez lo que le hicieron no fue grave, tal vez todo fue un invento —Dean no estaba seguro de qué creer. No quería pensar que alumnos del colegio pudieran actuar tan incivilizadamente.

Harry tomó asiento frente a Ron y a Hermione — ¿Dumbledore no ha llegado? —les preguntó mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

—No, tal vez está con los culpables — le respondio Hermione —Hace un rato, McGonagall nos dijo que ya habían descubierto a tres y que otro se había entregado. Ella esperaba que el quinto también se entregara.

Harry volvió su vista distraídamente hacia la mesa de Malfoy y nuevamente enfocó al rubio, esperando ver alguna herida o algo que delatara lo que le había ocurrido. La única huella era el comportamiento de los que estaban a su alrededor. Blaise parecía muy atento a él y jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos. Callisto, que estaba sentada al otro lado del rubio, acariciaba su frente con dulzura mientras le decía algo que hacía sonreír a Malfoy. Sus otros compañeros miraban hacia las otras mesas, en lo que, supuso Harry, era una forma de alejar las miradas que llegaban hacia Malfoy.

Hubiera deseado estar ahí, para saber al menos como se encontraba.

Estuvo perdido mirando esa mesa, hasta que el bullicio en el comedor paró de súbito, entonces, en un acto reflejo, su atención se volvió a la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore ya estaba ahí de pie, esperando el silencio de sus estudiantes para comenzar a hablar.

Los ojos de Harry escaparon por una última vez hacia Draco antes de que el director pronunciara una palabra, y esta vez la punzante mirada gris chocó con la suya, ocasionando una molesta sensación de vacío en su estómago.

—Queridos alumnos —comenzó el director con una expresión seria que aparecía cada vez que debía hablarles de algo grave, una expresión que la comunidad de Hogwarts se estaba acostumbrando a ver —es muy probable que ya todos sepan a qué se debe mi interrupción en la cena, pero me parece necesario explicarlo correctamente para que tengamos la misma versión de los hechos. Me duele mucho tener que contarles que esta mañana, un alumno del colegio fue atacado por sus propios compañeros...

Todas las mesas voltearon su vista hacia Malfoy, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su concentración en el director para no tener que enfrentar a los estudiantes, aún se sentía humillado.

—...La forma en que lo atacaron estuvo basada en los hechos del día 21 de enero del año pasado; un día, que esperaba, nos hubiera enseñado a estar más unidos en vez de separados, que nos hubiera demostrado hasta qué punto está dispuesto a llegar Lord Voldemort, que nos hubiera preparado y un día que les hubiera demostrado a ustedes mismos cuán fuertes y valientes son.

Casi todos tenían sus cabezas agachadas, avergonzados porque sabían que el comportamiento que habían tenido hasta ahora no era el que el director les había pedido después de ese ataque.

—Pero no fue así —Los ojos de Dumbledore se veían cansados y tristes. Harry miró a Ron, era el único que podría entender cuan culpable se sentía ahora —Aquel día fue utilizado como un ejemplo a seguir. Esto que ha ocurrido no es responsabilidad solamente de esos cinco estudiantes, sino de toda la comunidad de Hogwarts. Hemos dejado que el odio se apodere de nosotros, que sea nuestro consejero y de esa forma nos hemos convertido en algo muy parecido a los seguidores de Voldemort. Hemos juzgado su forma de proceder y ahora actuamos como ellos para vengarnos.

El director hizo una gran pausa que a Harry le apreció una tortura. No era el único, todos esperaban que continuara porque, generalmente al final de sus discursos, siempre habían palabras de aliento, siempre se formaba una nueva esperanza, un consejo al menos...

—Piensen... Slytherin ha sido marginado porque les recuerda a Voldemort, pero no fueron ellos los que se han comportado como él hoy.

Nuevamente el silencio llenó el salón. Hermione apretó la mano de Ron para sentir que estaba junto a ella; porque necesitaba estar segura, sentirse acompañada. El colorín pasó su pulgar por la mano de ella en forma de caricia, pensando en las palabras recién dichas. Harry desvió la vista desde sus amigos hasta la mesa de Malfoy. Nuevamente su atención estaba puesta en el rubio, que no parecía ser afectado por lo que decía el director, como si él estuviera muy lejos de comportarse de forma negativa. De hecho, el chico miraba al resto de las casas con una ceja arqueada, como si lo siguiente que dijera Albus fuera que todos debían pedirle perdón.

Harry mantuvo la vista fija esperando a encontrarse con los ojos de Draco nuevamente, aunque no tenía idea para qué, pero quería enfrentarlo... al menos la compasión que pudiera haber tenido antes ya no estaba.

Pasaron varios días, el director nunca dio los nombres de quienes habían atacado a Draco, aunque sí los castigó.

Casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían dejado de lado la desconfianza hacia Slytherin, tal vez no muy convencidos de su inocencia pero sí seguros de que no todos podían ser culpables, por lo que no correspondía maltratarlos como lo habían estado haciendo. Harry y otros chicos que habían estado tratando de levantar el nombre de la casa de Malfoy, tuvieron al fin la oportunidad de informar acerca de lo que muchas de las jóvenes serpientes habían tenido que pasar para llegar al castillo y tambien se compartía la información acerca de los que no habían llegado. Draco estuvo muy atento a esos rumores para enterarse acerca de algo de Pansy, pero no recibió noticias de ella. Esta actitud junto con la mejor disposición de los estudiantes hacia Slytherin ayudó a que la desconfianza disminuyera casi a cero y de alguna forma las cosas en el castillo empezaron a parecerse mucho más al Hogwarts que Harry conoció en sus primeros años de estudiante.

Malfoy se paseaba nuevamente por los pasillos como si fuera el amo y señor, aunque no nombraba a nadie sangre sucia ni podía jactarse del poder de su padre. Pero el chico se las ingeniaba para ser tan odioso como siempre y las peleas entre él y Harry volvieron a ser un espectáculo de diario. Sus pleitos resultaban una entretención dentro del aburrido panorama que presentaba el colegio debido al encierro. Otros chicos se entretenían jugando al estilo _muggle_ gracias a unos folletos que el director les había entregado para pasar los ratos libres.

Ahora era difícil caminar por los pasillos tranquilamente porque estaba lleno de alumnos de primeros años jugando a la pinta, al luche, a la escondida e incluso al caballito de bronce . Los más grandes disfrutaban más los juegos "prohibidos" que los alumnos hijos de _muggles_ habían recordado de su antiguo mundo. Ahora Filch tenía que separar a los chicos cuando se reunían en salas apartadas del castillo para dar vuelta a una botella que decidía quién besaba a quién en los casos más inocentes, o correteaba a los chicos que se escondían en los armarios argumentando cumplir retos o castigos.

Harry no jugó a nada de eso, porque no deseaba recordar los tiempos en que su primo Dudley "jugaba" con él haciéndolo correr por todo el patio o encerrándolo en basureros; por lo que decidió quedarse estudiando en la sala común para sus ÉXTASIS o simplemente pensando si seguiría con el plan, creado por los gemelos, para recuperar su capa (que todavía no tenía claro de qué se trataba).

_Tal vez sería peligroso llevarlo a cab_o se dijo, después de todo, cualquier cosa en donde los gemelos estuvieran involucrados sería una broma muy pesada y las cosas con Malfoy estaban muy delicadas, pero pronto cambió de parecer, exactamente tres días después del discurso de Dumbledore.

Iba El-chico-que-sobrevivió caminando junto a su amigo Ron (cosa que era casi irreal por el nivel de responsabilidades que estaba llevando el colorín) hacia su clase de Enfermedades Mágicas cuando el tema de la broma a Malfoy salió a flote.

—¿Seguirás con el plan para recuperar la capa? —le preguntó Weasley, intentando aconsejar a Harry, no quería parecer inmaduro —porque debemos ser cuidadosos si lo hacemos, con esto que le pasó al imbécil, ahora todo el mundo lo trata como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento.

—No lo sé...

Doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con Blaise y Draco que caminaban hacia ellos, hablando de sus asuntos. Blaise saludó amablemente con la cabeza mientras que Malfoy pasó groseramente por su lado, dándole un topón a Harry en el hombro.

— ¡qué asco! —dijo Malfoy sacudiéndose la túnica en donde Harry lo había tocado y haciendo una mueca despectiva —y tanto que me costó sacarle su hedor —se giró hacia Blaise y agregó mientras seguían caminando — ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablarles? ya no es necesario —Su voz resonaba aún cuando doblaron la esquina.

Harry deseó patearlo, pero prefirió esperar para vengarse —La broma se hará y me devolverá mi capa —le dijo por lo bajo a Ron mientras se alejaban del otro par —Cree que ahora puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, seguramente piensa que ya no tendrá que preocuparse porque se la quite.

A un pasillo de distancia los otros dos chicos caminaban hacia su sala común

—Deberías ser más amable —le dijo Zabini —harás que nos odien de nuevo.

—Nunca nos han querido, solo intentan limpiar sus conciencias. Tenemos que aprovechar la situación mientras dure —le dijo lanzándole una mirada traviesa.

—Solo intenta que no se te pase la mano.

— ¿Cómo a ti con Lucía?

—Yo no la he ofendido, era sólo un juego —Ahora era Blaise el que sonreía travieso —solo intento integrarme a la diversión colectiva.

—Un día te van a colgar de aquella parte que tanto me gusta y ya no servirás para nada. ¿Qué haría contigo entonces? —Draco rió imaginado que pasaría si castraban a Blaise.

—Bueno, qué quieres que haga... estoy aburrido, y no sólo yo, Lucía también estaba aburrida ¿Por qué crees que me eligió para su penitencia?

—Me parece indigno que te prestes para esas estupideces, no necesitas esa excusa para llevarte a alguien a la cama. Una cosa es que aceptemos vestirnos como muggles y otra muy distinta es que empecemos a comportarnos como ellos.

—La necesidad tiene cara de hereje.

—Si sé, esto de estar encerrados nos va a volver locos, iría a tomar el té con Hagrid en su cabaña sólo para recordar qué se siente pisar pasto —el encantador gesto de asco que hizo Draco al pronunciar "Hagrid" hizo a Blaise sonreír.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el moreno casi como saliendo de un sueño agregó:

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta en la casa, aunque claro, tenemos que invitar a los de Ravenclaw porque me aburriré mucho si sólo hay gente de cuarto año hacia abajo...

—No sé, no nos han tratado muy bien.

—Por eso mismo deberíamos invitarlos —Blaise tenía la mirada brillante y malvada que significaba, sin duda, un plan manipulador —Será una buena oportunidad para que se rediman...

Era una fría mañana de octubre, todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno cuando Harry entró envuelto en su capa y rogando por una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Se sentó en su puesto de siempre (ni Hermione ni Ron estaban ahí) y comenzó a sacar unos panes del plato principal, embetunándolos con mantequilla. Miró hacia el cielo y vio como el correo matutino entraba junto con un centenar de lechuzas que arrojaban cartas y paquetes a los alumnos. De entre todas las aves, logró reconocer a Hermes, la lechuza del hermano de Ron, que volaba hacia él. En ese momento, sus dos amigos entraron en el salón y se sentaron junto a él.

—Hola Harry.

—Buenas Harry.

— Ho´..ga —se tragó el pan que tenía en la boca —llegó correo —dijo señalando la lechuza que estaba frente a ellos con un gran paquete. Hermione lo recibió y le dio al animal parte de su desayuno. Los chicos abrieron la caja y encontraron tres deliciosos pasteles con sus nombres, hechos por la señora Weasley. Junto a ellos venían dos cartas; una de la señora Weasley contando lo que pasaba en la casa y otra dirigida a Harry. El chico la tomó y la abrió suponiendo de quien podría ser.

_"Travesura realizada. Mira hacia el frente"_. Harry miró inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Errol aterrizar en la avena de Blaise.

— ¡Pero que asco! —Draco miraba la mesa cubierta de avena.

Blaise sacó su varita e hizo levitar al pájaro lejos de su plato, dejándolo en el puesto vacío junto a él. Errol se paró repentinamente, batiendo sus alas y salpicándole la cara. Draco se puso a reír.

—Ya vete —Blaise empujó con su varita a pájaro, quien no parecía dispuesta a irse sin una recompensa por su "buen" trabajo. Blaise tomó parte del pan que el rubio acababa de hacerse ("¡Hey, eso es mío!") y se lo entregó al pájaro —Ahora si. ¡Adiós!

Draco, mirando con odio a Blaise por haberle quitado su alimento, tomó el paquete que había dejado la lechuza en la mesa y lo abrió. En él habían dos pasteles con sus nombres escritos en chocolate y una carta para los dos. Blaise, después de haberse limpiado con un práctico hechizo, cogió el suyo y comenzó a devorarlo felizmente. Draco leyó la carta y luego hizo lo mismo.

Ya casi era la hora de entrar a clases y Harry aún no notaba nada extraño en Malfoy. Desde que lo había visto recibir el regalo de Molly, no había apartado sus ojos del chico, pero parecía que no iba a pasar nada. Decidió que no podía esperar más y comenzó a recoger sus cosas lentamente para ir a su primera clase. Se echó su mochila al hombro y lanzó una última mirada hacia el Slytherin casi sin esperanzas; fue ahí cuando lo vio, mirándole con absoluto odio. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco estaba sentado, esperando a que Blaise terminara de hablar con una chica de Ravenclaw para irse a clases, cuando escuchó una voz. Una muy desagradable voz que susurraba algo lo suficientemente bajo como para no entenderle. Miró a Blaise, que seguía hablando con la chica, luego hacia un grupo de alumnos de su casa que reían alegremente.

Se tapó los oídos, pero aún así escuchaba la voz, solo que un poco más fuerte. Trató de concentrarse en lo que decía, pero no pudo. Se destapó los oídos, la voz seguía ahí.

—Blaise —el chico no le contestó —Blaise —le tocó el hombro, pero ni siquiera lo miró —¡BLAISE! — ¿Ah¿qué?

— Blaise¿no escuchas algo raro?

—No..—y siguió hablando con la chica.

Draco se giró y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes buscando el origen de la desagradable voz, que ya no era solo un susurro. Se concentró un poco en escucharla y finalmente entendió el mensaje: "Mi Capa, Mi Capa, Mi Capa, Mi Capa..." Comprendió inmediatamente. Sus ojos buscaron al dueño de aquella fastidiosa y horrible voz, topándose con los verdes y risueños ojos de Harry, quien le sonreía desde la otra parte del salón.; tomó a Blaise de un brazo y salieron del comedor.

La clase de Defensa era la última del día y estaban practicando nuevamente el encantamiento patronus. Por la guerra, ese año habían dos sesiones del ramo: el normal de clases y uno especial para prepararlos en el caso de una batalla. Esta clase era del segundo tipo, por lo que el profesor había llevado unos "Dementores" que habían creado junto con McGonagall para la clase práctica. Resultaban bastante útiles ya que, tal y como los reales, podían aspirar parte de la energía de los alumnos, pero eran claramente mucho menos nocivos. Aunque en apariencia eran iguales a los reales, no se comportaban como uno. Por lo general huían de los alumnos si se les acercaban mucho y los estudiantes tenían que perseguirlos por todo el salón para cazarlos y practicar el hechizo; o se reunían en pequeños grupos y atacaban a un solo estudiante, por lo que el profesor tenía que correr de un lado para otro solucionando los problemas. Esta era una de las clases que más les gustaba a los chicos porque no paraban de correr y reir por todo el salón y lo mejor de todo, era que al final de la clase, el profesor les repartía algunas ranas de chocolate para que se sintieran mejor.

Ya llevaban un buen rato practicando y Draco no lograba concentrarse en hacer el hechizo. Lo máximo que podía hacer, era sacar un débil hilillo platinado de la punta de su varita que bailoteaba por unos momentos frente a él y luego desaparecía.

Había estado todo el día escuchando la voz de Harry en su cabeza y se sentía mareado. De hecho, ya casi no se podía mantener en pie ya que, gracias al estúpido jueguito de Potter, tenía una jaqueca que apenas le dejaba abrir lo ojos. Sin contar con el hecho de que los "Dementores" lo atacaban constantemente y le habían quitado bastante energía. A medida que el día transcurría, su estado había ido empeorando gradualmente. Al principio solo era molesto, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la voz de Harry se hacía más fuerte hasta hacer que no escuchase nada más. No le había dicho nada a Blaise porque este le diría que le devolviera la capa y definitivamente Él no haría eso.

Aprovechó que Blaise salió en busca de su "Dementor" que se había ido a atacar a un Gryffindor y se apoyó en un muro deslizándose un poco hacia el suelo.

Harry, que dominaba el hechizo a la perfección, se encontraba en un rincón del salón viendo como Ron corría tras su "Dementor" ("¡VUELVE ACÁ, COBARDE!") intentando hacer su _patronus_. Junto a él se encontraba Neville, que tenía bastantes problemas con el encantamiento.

—_Expecto Patronun_, no _Patronum_ ¡Ah! No Puedo..—Neville agitaba su varita fuertemente. El moreno se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

—No es así, debes concentrarte bien...Mira —apuntó al Dementor y gritó —_Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita, salió su bien conocido ciervo, arremetiendo contra el "Dementor", quien salió volando hacia el otro extremo del salón antes de que el _patronus _siquiera lo tocara— ¿Ves? Ahora tu —Neville salió corriendo tras su víctima.

Harry recorrió con la vista todo el salón. La mayoría de los alumnos no lograba hacer el hechizo completamente, por lo que el lugar estaba cubierto por una neblina plateada que nublaba la visión. Buscó a Ron y lo encontró en una esquina, había logrado acorralar al "Dementor" y ahora intentaba hacer el hechizo. Miró hacia donde estaba Hermione y la encontró junto a Lavender, quien estaba siendo atacada por tres "Dementores". Hermione lanzaba su _patronum _(que tenía la forma de una nutria)hacia ellos. Luego buscó a Malfoy,. Tardó algo en encontrarlo ya que el chico estaba apoyado en una pared un poco encogido. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

—Mierda..—Draco dejó caer su varita. Definitivamente ya no podía seguir ahí. Se deslizó un poco más hacia el piso

— ¿Le pasa algo? —el profesor se acercó a Draco y recogió su varita —Lo mejor es que vaya a donde Poppy —miró hacia todos lados — ¿Quién podría llevarlo a la enfermería?

—Yo lo llevo profesor —Harry estaba parado justo al lado de Draco —No se preocupe... —y tomó por los hombros al rubio. Evitó sonreír mientras salía de la sala, guiando a un Malfoy casi inconsciente.

Cuando salieron, el aire fresco del pasillo hizo que Draco reaccionara un poco y, pensando que era Blaise quien lo había sacado de clases, se giró apoyando la frente en Harry y se abrazó a él.

Se separó rápidamente, haciendo que le doliera aún más la cabeza, y trató de enfocarlo.

— ¿Potter? —su voz sonó horrorizada.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Malfoy? —le miró con burla —Devuélveme. Mi. Capa. —lo tomó de un brazo.

Malfoy intentó soltarse —No te la daré —dijo entre dientes.

—Bueno... —le apretó más el brazo — ¡Entonces tendré que ir a buscarla! —y comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de la clase de defensa y Draco seguía intentando soltarse infructuosamente. Harry estaba un poco cansado de tironear al rubio, pero no perdería la oportunidad de recuperar su preciada capa.

—Ya...Suel..ta...me —Draco jadeaba por el esfuerzo, su voz sonaba extrañamente débil —no...te la...da..ré —y tiró un poco más fuerte intentando zafarse. La voz en su cabeza no paraba de gritarle "MI CAPA, MI CAPA, MI..." No podía enfocar correctamente el rostro de Harry y perdió la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA! —Harry tiró del Slytherin con más fuerza haciendo que este le cayera encima semi inconsciente. El chico sintió el peso de Draco sobre su pecho y la fría y húmeda piedra en su espalda. Intentó levantarse tirándolo a un lado, pero aquella extraña sensación de seguridad lo envolvió. Se quedó quieto por un momento, solo sintiendo aquello. Una mezcla de poder, bienestar, seguridad...como si todo fuera a estar bien, como si nada le pudiese dañar.

Abrazó a Draco intentando dilucidar que era todo ello, tratando sentir con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y acercó aún más el cuerpo de Draco hacia sí.

Draco comenzó a despertarse. Se sentía un poco mejor que antes y aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad que lo invadía le hacía olvidar todo el malestar. Todavía no tenía plena noción de dónde se encontraba, no era que le importara mucho; lo único que sabía, era que no se encontraba solo ya que podía sentir la respiración de alguien, pero...¿quién era?. Abrió un poco los ojos, podía ver borrosamente las luces del pasillo. Se movió un poco. Realmente no quería separarse de la persona que en esos momentos lo abrazaba...cerró sus ojos. Intentó recordar lo último que hizo..._estaba en la clase_..._mareado_. Su mente se estaba despejando pero a la vez, se estaba perdiendo en aquel poder que le embriagaba los sentidos..._¿poder?_ que le nublaba su capacidad de entendimiento..._alguien me sacó de clases_..._no era Blaise_. Del punzante dolor de cabeza no quedaba más que un ligero recuerdo, de hecho, se sentía muy bien; mejor que como se había levantado..._"Mi Capa"_...

—Potter... —Abrió los ojos y se levantó ligeramente para ver quien era el que lo abrazaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero si de él dependiera, jamás se levantaría. Sintió como Draco susurraba su nombre y se levantaba un poco. Harry lo estrechó para que no se levantara, pero al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Malfoy. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, el rostro de Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y una extraña y nueva sensación se apoderó de él. Repentinamente Harry estuvo muy conciente de que Draco se encontraba sobre él, que sus propios brazos estaban alrededor del rubio y que la boca del slytherin se encontraba a solo un suspiro de la suya...sintió un hormigueo en los labios.

Se corrió rápidamente tirando a Malfoy hacia un lado y se levantó. Draco se incorporó lentamente; el mareo, el dolor de cabeza y la voz de Harry volvieron.

— ¿Lo...sentiste? —Harry miraba a Malfoy atentamente. La capa había pasado a segundo plano.

— ¿sentir qué? —Malfoy se apoyó en la pared — ¿tu desagradable voz?

—No...todo eso...No sé como describirlo...

—No he sentido nada.

—Pero, debes haberlo sentido —se acercó al rubio —era muy fuerte.

— ¿No piensas dejar de molestarme¡No sentí nada!

— ¿Qué pasa jóvenes? —Firenze estaba frente a ellos.

—Nada...sólo lo llevaba a la enfermería.

En ese momento, Draco se dejó caer al piso. Firenze lo tomó y lo subió sobre su lomo —no se preocupe Potter, yo mismo lo llevaré. Vuelva a clase —y se fue caminando con Malfoy hacia la enfermería.

Harry volvió a la clase pensando en lo que había pasado. Definitivamente, no era su imaginación. Apenas entró en la sala, buscó a sus amigos y los apartó del resto de sus compañeros para contarles lo que sintió. También les dijo que le había pasado lo mismo en dos ocasiones anteriores, cuando llegaron en el traslador y la vez que se encontraron en el pasillo (siempre omitiendo las partes más comprometedoras)

— ¿Y te pasa siempre que tienes algún contacto físico con él? —Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo digas así Herm, suena feo.

—Pero si eso es lo que nos dijo. En las tres ocasiones, Harry tocó de alguna manera a Malfoy. Creo que he leído algo en la biblioteca sobre esto...

— ¿Entonces, me ayudarán a investigar?

—Por supuesto Harry, no podríamos dejarte solo..._Expectro Patronum_ —de la punta de la varita de Ron salió un enorme perro platinado que lanzó a su "Dementor" lejos de él.

—Entonces, después de esta clase, vamos a la biblioteca.

Harry entró en el gran comedor dando un gran bostezo. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en Malfoy, y la otra mitad, haciendo un trabajo para Snape sobre el eléboro y sus diferentes usos. Se arrastró hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Neville, quien conversaba animadamente con Dean y Seamus. Tomó un gran tazón con avena y se echó una cucharada a la boca, escuchando a sus compañeros.

—...y luego le dije "para hacerlo, tienes que tomarlo y agitar la varita así"

— ¿Y resultó?

—En un principio...no, pero cuando lo intentó por quinta vez...

Harry rápidamente perdió el hilo del fascinante relato de Seamus y comenzó a mirar el techo del comedor, en el que el cielo mostraba un día con ventisca y nieve. Paseó su mirada por las mesas de las diferentes casas; los alumnos tomaban su desayuno bastante más animados que en las últimas semanas, hablaban y reían mientras comían e incluso, los más pequeños, jugaban con algunos copos de nieve que caían del techo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde la rubia cabeza de Malfoy se encontraba junto a la de Blaise. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se centraron en el chico. ¿Qué era lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él?... Había pasado toda la tarde anterior en la biblioteca buscando alguna respuesta, pero no había encontrado nada más que un intenso dolor de cabeza. Hermione parecía haber tenido más suerte ya que tenía una cuantas hipótesis, pero había preferido no compartirlas con los chicos porque no eran nada muy concreto.

Revolvió ociosamente su avena. Ya no tenía más ideas de qué podía causar la reacción que tenía con Malfoy. Untó con mermelada una tostada y la mordio justo cuando el correo llegó. Como no esperaba carta de nadie, realmente no se preocupó por las lechuzas que entraban dejando rastros de nieve al pasar, pero una en especial captó su atención e hizo que se pusiera rígido. La lechuza cruzó todo el comedor hasta llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y, posándose elegantemente sobre la mesa de las serpientes, entregó un paquete a Draco.

Malfoy, al ver que la lechuza de su padre aterrizaba delante de él, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago; no creyó que la volvería a ver por ahí. Instintivamente se levantó de su silla, alejándose lo más que pudo del pájaro y botando el banco hacia atrás, como esperando a que la lechuza lo fuera a atacar. Pero, en vez de eso, el ave dejó un paquete finamente envuelto junto con una carta y desplegó sus magníficas alas, echándose a volar nuevamente. El chico le siguió el vuelo con la mirada, hasta que se perdió de vista junto a las últimas aves que quedaban en el salón. Miró su correo y luego a Blaise que, al igual que un par de chicos de cuarto, se había percatado de la visita de la lechuza.

Draco examinó el paquete perdiendo el color gradualmente. Estaba envuelto en un delicado papel verde y plata, sellado con la insignia de la familia Malfoy al igual que la carta. Podía suponer lo que contenía, había recibido tantas veces el mismo paquete que no era necesario abrirlo para ver su contenido; seguramente eran los dulces que siempre sus padres le daban cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tomó el sobre lenta y cuidadosamente, sus dedos temblaban un poco, y lo abrió; reconoció al instante la prolija caligrafía de su padre.

_Un obsequio dulce como última caricia,_

_para recordar que alguna vez te quise,_

_para recordarte que aún me perteneces, Draco._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, haciéndolo temblar involuntariamente de pies a cabeza y un desagradable sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Arrojó el mensaje sobre la mesa y lo observó unos segundos, temeroso. Levantó la vista de la carta y barrió con la mirada el salón, aún temblando, reparando en una solitaria lechuza que se acercaba al director.

Dumbledore vio cómo una lechuza parda se acercaba y su expresión se tornó seria. El mensajero arrojó la carta, ahora humeante, sobre el plato y voló rápidamente mientras por todo el salón resonaba una fría y estridente voz que hizo que los alumnos enmudecieran y giraran sus cabezas hacia la mesa de profesores.

**_LORD VOLDEMORT HA DE VENIR. TEMED ENEMIGOS Y TRAIDORES, A SUS SEGUIDORES Y FIELES BES... _**

No alcanzaron a escuchar todo el mensaje, ya que Dumbledore agitó su varita e hizo volar la carta en mil pedazos; pero al hacerlo, el pergamino proyectó la Marca Tenebrosa en el techo del salón, y los pedazos del howler comenzaron a caer suavemente sobre los alumnos en forma de nieve, dejando manchas rojas sobre sus caras.

Ningún estudiante decía nada, pero el miedo estaba plasmado en cada uno de sus rostros. La marca finalmente dejó de brillar sobre sus cabezas y Dumbledore se puso de pie:

—Jóvenes, les pido que no se dejen influenciar por este tipo de actos —dijo con resolución — Voldemort quiere amedrentarnos, pero debemos demostrar nuestra fuerza y no temerle, ya que solo así podremos enfrentarle. Sé que en este minuto, muchos de ustedes se encuentran asustados, pero les pido que tengan calma y demuestren el valor que estoy seguro, todos tienen dentro de sus corazones —los alumnos observaban al director con atención, sin perderse una palabra. Tal parecía que el objetivo de calmarlos se estaba cumpliendo. Dumbledore sonrió —No dejen que Lord Voldemort cumpla su objetivo, no se dejen atemorizar.

Al terminar, Dumbledore miró a los alumnos y salió del salón por la puerta que se encontraba tras la mesa de los profesores. McGonagall y Snape salieron tras él junto a los demás docentes en medio del silencio que cubría el Gran Comedor.

Harry miró a Draco que aún se encontraba de pie, su túnica estaba cubierta de manchas rojas y mantenía la vista fija en el paquete sobre su mesa. El rubio levantó el rostro, y Harry pudo ver que también estaba salpicado de rojo, al igual que su cabello. El chico se veía realmente afectado. Vio que tomaba a Blaise de un brazo y salía del comedor rápidamente.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho junto a McGonagall hablando con la cabeza de Fudge que se encontraba en la chimenea envuelta por unas flamas verdes. Los cuadros estaban nerviosos y se paseaban de un marco a otro comentando la conversación entre el ministro y el director de Hogwarts, ("¿cancelarlas! en mis tiempos...")

—Pero Albus, esto va contra los derechos de los estudiantes —la profesora intentaba hacer recapacitar al director —No puedes privarlos del derecho a comunicarse con sus familias.

—Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos, Minerva —Dumbledore la veía por detrás de sus anteojos de media luna —No podemos dejar que este tipo de situaciones se repitan. Hay que hacer algo ahora mismo —desvió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la cabeza de Fudge —Cornelius, por favor, mándame la orden lo más rápido posible...

—Bien, haré lo que pueda —y desapareció con un sonoro "plin".

El despacho quedó en silencio, McGonagall seguía parada frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, quien se balanceaba sobre los talones.

—Albus...¿Por qué lo has hecho? Nunca antes habías reaccionado de esa manera...Cancelar el correo, creo que es excesivo —miró al director que se había acercado a la percha de Fawkes —Si quieres evitar que entre al colegio algo peligroso, siempre podríamos pasar por un filtro el correo, pero anular la única posibilidad de comunicación entre los alumnos y sus familias...

Dumbledore acariciaba las alas escarlatas del fénix y sonreía.

—En este caso, es necesario. A veces tenemos que sacrificar cosas para llegar a buen puerto y cancelar la correspondencia de todos nosotros es un precio bajo para lograr nuestro objetivo —y antes de que la profesora pudiese acotar algo, Dumbledore le pidió —¿Podrías llamar a los prefectos, debemos implementar algunas medidas más.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Blaise estaba parado detrás de la puerta del baño en donde Draco se encontraba — ¿necesitas algo?

Sonó un pestillo y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un muy pálido Malfoy que se tambaleaba. Blaise lo ayudó a llegar hasta el lavamanos en donde el chico se enjuagó la boca.

—No lo puedo creer —Malfoy estaba apoyado en Blaise y se secaba los labios con un pañuelo —esta...¡ught! — Draco corrió hasta el baño y siguió vomitando, Blaise se quedó en el dintel de la puerta esperando a que, lo que quedara del rubio, saliera. Finalmente el chico dejó de vomitar y quedó sobre la fría piedra del baño con los ojos llorosos —él vendrá, no creí que pudiera, pero lo hará —Blaise lo ayudó a pararse y llegar hasta el lavamanos nuevamente — ¿Quién dices que vendrá?

Draco tomó un poco de agua —asqueroso... — y se apoyó un poco más en Blaise ya que casi no podía mantenerse en pie —mi padre —el rubio cogió un poco de jabón y trató de limpiarse la cara, pero las manchas rojas no se desvanecían. Se secó la cara, resignado, y se sentó en el piso junto a Zabini.

—Creí que al llegar a Hogwarts estaría seguro, pero... —el rubio, que no había dejado de temblar desde que había leído la carta de su padre en el Gran Comedor, se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno —veo que no es así... parece que no hay un lugar seguro en donde esconderse —Blaise acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Draco mientras lo escuchaba —Desde que salimos de mi casa, creí que llegando a Hogwarts podría dormir tranquilo, que mi padre jamás podría encontrarme...

—Y no lo hará, no podrá entrar al castillo...

—También pensaba eso, traté al menos de convencerme... pero esta mañana cuando leí su carta..—Draco levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo a los ojos —Blaise¿por qué crees que es tan imposible entrar a Hogwarts? —el chico no supo que contestar. Hasta ahora, solo había querido pensar que el colegio era inexpugnable y había confiado ciegamente en que así era, pero realmente no existía ninguna razón satisfactoria para pensar de forma tan positiva. Se limitó a desviar la mirada.

—Siento como si en cualquier momento, Voldemort o mi padre fueran a entrar por esa puerta para matarnos.

—Draco...tal vez este lugar no sea totalmente impenetrable, pero es el más ..—empezó a decir para calmarlo, pero una voz que no pertenecía a su amigo hizo que se sobresaltaran.

—Blaise Zabini —el Barón Sangriento había irrumpido en el baño atravesando la pared que tenían en frente —el director está reuniendo a todos los prefectos en su despacho, tiene que ir ahora mismo hacia allá —y tal como apareció, el fantasma salió del baño.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la pared por donde el Barón había desaparecido, Blaise trató de pararse, pero Draco se lo impidió acurrucándose aún más.

—No te puedes ir —más que una orden, era una petición. Miró a su amigo intentando retenerlo, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del moreno, comprendió que no podía quedarse junto a él. Se separó de Blaise y se puso de pie apoyándose en el lavamanos. El otro chico se paró, se estiró la túnica y salió rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Nop, definitivamente ya no sé donde buscar —Harry se echó hacia atrás en su asiento de la biblioteca y cerró los ojos. Aunque debía encontrarse a esa hora en el aula de Flickwick, el-chico-que-sobrevivió estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca y con una gran pila de libros en ella, buscando infructuosamente cualquier pista que le ayudara a entender su "problema" con Malfoy. Prácticamente ya no quedaban libros que no fueran de la sección prohibida en los que buscar ya que Hermione se había encargado de revisar y dar vuelta toda la biblioteca en busca de respuestas. Tomó un texto de "Embrujos y Maldiciones: todo acerca de sus usos y consecuencias" que tenía a su lado, lo abrió en cualquier parte y trató de leer:

—...luego, la persona empieza a creer que es un... —pasaron diez minutos más y Harry seguía mirando la misma línea —...empieza a creer... ¡Mierda! —gritó. Arrojó el libro hacia un lado, golpeando la pila de libros, que se tambaleó peligrosamente, y comenzó a balancearse en la silla.

—Fuera, ahora — Madame Pince estaba parada junto a él y le indicaba la salida con su varita. Harry, asustado, se cayó hacia atrás y pateó la mesa, haciendo que todos los libros cayeran sobre él. La bibliotecaria lo levantó de un brazo y lo empujó hasta la salida, luego hizo levitar las cosas de Harry hasta la puerta y le prohibió entrar en toda la semana.

—Harry¿en dónde te metiste? —Hermione miraba a su amigo enojada mientras caminaban hacia el almuerzo—Dijiste que ibas a la enfermería y no volviste a clases antes de que nosotros saliéramos.

—Qué importa, después de todo, ni siquiera estábamos trabajando...

Ron tenía razón, en la clase nadie había logrado concentrarse en sus hechizos congelantes y todos, incluyendo al profesor, se habían pasado la totalidad de la lección pensando en Voldemort y en un posible ataque a Hogwarts.

— ¿Ustedes también salieron de clases?

—Si, Dumbledore nos llamó.

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, ;Ginny y Neville se sentaron junto a ellos.

— ¿Y para qué?

—Dumbledore quería que... —Ron se interrumpió. Ya todo el alumnado se encontraba en el gran comedor y Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Bueno queridos estudiantes, creo que todos ya están informados sobre el rumor de un ataque a nuestro colegio, por lo que hemos de tomar algunas medidas de precaución —el salón se llenó de murmullos de preocupación. Si el director decía esto, era porque realmente existía aquella posibilidad. Dumbledore acalló a los estudiantes alzando un poco la voz —Como primera precaución, a partir de hoy nadie podrá salir de su sala común sin compañía —en realidad, esta medida era innecesaria ya que los estudiantes se encontraban tan asustados que no se atrevían a andar por los pasillos solos —Además, todos tendrán que estar en sus respectivas casas a las seis en punto y sin excepción. También, los profesores se turnarán para vigilar algunas zonas del castillo y velarán por el cumplimiento de las normativas anteriores junto con nuestros prefectos —Hermione se movió en su asiento y miró significativamente a Harry. Aunque fuese su amigo, no dejaría que se saltara las normas como siempre lo hacía.

—Además —continuó Dumbledore —el sistema de correo será totalmente cancelado —al decir esto, el alumnado estalló en quejas. ¿Cómo era posible que los aislaran de sus familias¿tan grave era la situación que tenían que acudir a ese tipo de medidas?. Dumbledore esperó a que guardaran silencio para continuar —Debo agregar que el hecho de ya no contar con el servicio de correo personal, no significa que no volverán a tener noticias del mundo mágico ya que yo mismo me encargaré de informarles acerca de todo lo que se desarrolle en él, cada mañana en el desayuno.

—Si claro, eso me deja más tranquilo...—un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff miraba con resentimiento al director —de seguro se encargará de hablarle a cada uno de nosotros acerca de su familia...pero que considerado —Harry miró en su dirección enojado, si Albus estaba haciendo esto, era por el bien de todos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, el chico tenía razón. Dumbledore no podría comunicarles a cada uno lo que pasaba con sus seres queridos. Miró a Hermione que también parecía en desacuerdo con la noticia. Decidió no pensar el ello y volteó, nuevamente, el rostro hacia el anciano.

—Sé que puede sonar exagerado, pero no podemos escatimar en precauciones cuando hablamos de seguridad. Por lo que pido su comprensión y todo su apoyo en esto — Cuando Dumbledore terminó, todos los estudiantes quedaron en silencio. Lentamente comenzaron a comer y en cosa de minutos recuperaron el habitual bullicio que seguía a los discursos del director en este último tiempo.

Aunque Dumbledore se había esforzado por no alarmarlos, la última medida asustaba a todos los chicos. Ahora estaban completamente aislados.—Nunca creí que nos veríamos afectados de este modo por la guerra —Ron le hablaba a sus amigos nervioso — ¿En verdad será la mejor medida que podemos adoptar, cancelar el correo?

—No lo creo —respondió Harry mirando ceñudo a Hermione que permanecía en silencio mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores — ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Esta no es la forma en la que Dumbledore actúa siempre. Él sabe la situación en la que estamos, privarnos del poco contacto que tenemos con nuestros familiares...

—Tal vez fue orden del ministerio —Seamus, que estaba sentado un poco más lejos se había conectado con la discusión de los tres amigos.

—No —Hermione aún tenía la vista clavada en Dumbledore —Fudge hace todo lo que Dumbledore le manda...

Por un segundo la idea de que el director estaba bajo la maldición imperius voló por la mente de Harry, y por la expresión de sus compañeros la idea también recorrió sus cabezas.

—No —Harry cortó sus pensamientos inmediatamente —si Voldemort no me pudo controlar a mí, mucho menos a Dumbledore.

—Debe tener más información —Dijo la chica concentrándose ahora en su plato —tiene que haber algo más...

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando suponiendo que el peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que habían imaginado.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Hermione traspasó el cuadro de la señora gorda y se dirigió a la mesa donde Harry estaba terminando uno de los trabajos que debían entregar esa misma semana.

—Bien, ya tengo algunas ideas de lo que podría ser —sacó de su mochila un montón de pergaminos y se los tendió a Harry —Quiero que los revises y cuando regrese, me digas qué piensas. Buena suerte —y salió a través del retrato a hacer una de las guardias.

Harry tomó los papeles y los comenzó a revisar.

La chica había reunido cinco teorías de hechizos bajo los que podía estar Harry a través de citas y deducciones. Dos, hablaban de tipos de venganzas, en donde las víctimas se hacían dependientes de la persona por la que sentían esto y terminaban sin poder vivir solas, sin poder estar separadas de su victimario. No dudaba que Malfoy fuera capaz de eso, pero los procedimientos para llevar a cabo los hechizos eran muy complicados. En uno, el rubio tendría que haberlo anestesiado para poder hacer todo un ritual que incluía animales, pócimas, cantos y bailes; y para el otro, tendría que haber actuado con la ayuda de un pariente de Harry que lo odiara...

..._bueno, si conociera a mis tíos podría haberlo hecho_...

"...dudo mucho que haya podido realizarlas, pero preferí no descartarlas..." había anotado Hermione junto a los hechizos.

"(...) Una forma de sacrificio para el ser amado..."la cita con que empezaba el tercer hechizo hizo que Harry olvidara la posibilidad inmediatamente. Hermione había anotado también que no creía que Malfoy, "...en el caso absurdo en que estuviera enamorado de ti..." se sacrificara para proteger a su amado; además, el hechizo tenía que ser con la autorización de la persona querida y para que funcionara bien, esa persona debía hacer lo mismo para su amado. "Aunque el libro "Pócimas de Amor" decía que el hechizo podía ser modificado para que se pudiera hacer en secreto, pero el resultado era mucho más débil y en vez de producir más poder, solo lograba que la persona se sintiera más segura de sí misma... ¿Para qué querría Malfoy que te sintieras más seguro?"

..._¿para qué querría eso?_... _aunque ¿para qué me preocupo? él no está enamorado de mí_... Meditó un poco esa posibilidad y otra voz que habitaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza se hizo escuchar con un tono deprimido _...no, no lo está..._pero claro, Harry no le prestó atención.

Siguió leyendo, las otras dos posibilidades eran más probables que las anteriores. Hermione las había relacionado con la actitud de Malfoy en el tren cuando evitó que Harry saliera a pelear (lo que la chica sin duda aún consideraba un rescate de parte del rubio). Ambos hechizos eran realizados por "una necesidad de protección". El cuarto hechizo consistía en salvar a Harry de cualquier peligro maligno y en ese caso Draco sería una especie de ángel de la guarda ...

— ¡Ja! —una risa irónica se arrancó de los labios de Harry ..._ahora el idiota es un ángel_..."puede sonar raro que él esté tratando de protegerte, pero el hechizo es fácil de hacer. Aunque debe sentir un mínimo de aprecio por tí"

Harry se saltó los siguientes reglones empezando a enfadarse por las tontas posibilidades que estaba leyendo, hasta que encontró la quinta y le pareció que era la respuesta más segura. No se trataba de una protección hacia Harry, sino que hacia Malfoy; de esa manera estaba usando a Harry como un bastón, y además de protegerse se hacía más poderoso. Era una pócima que tenía que beber el rubio, mucho más complicada de realizar que el conjuro de la anterior, pero considerando lo bien que le iba en pociones, hacerla debía ser fácil para Malfoy, solo tenía que tener un objeto personal de Harry y seguramente lo había encontrado en la casa Black. Aunque Hermione advertía que el hechizo no era de fiar porque daba resultados casi al azar, Harry supuso que esa era la alternativa más creíble de todas.

Alejó el pergamino con las anotaciones enfadado, nada de lo que acababa de leer lo convencía, aunque al menos era algo... Tal vez había conseguido la ayuda de sus tíos para hacer el hechizo de dependencia. Sería una excelente venganza para Malfoy convertirlo en su esclavo de esa forma... y eso de protegerse y hacerse más poderoso sonaba genial para quien estaba huyendo de su padre y siempre había sido demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a algo solo... y claro, Harry no se caracterizaba por tener la mejor suerte del mundo, los problemas siempre lo buscaban ..._de seguro esa pócima se dignó a funcionar justo conmigo_...

Una hora más tarde, sus amigos volvieron a la sala común y se acercaron a él, que no se había movido de su asiento desde que la castaña se había ido.

— ¿Lo leíste?—inquirió Hermione sentándose a su lado.

—Sí —respondió Harry sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Y creíste algo, porque le he estado diciendo a Herm que nada de eso puede ser cierto.

—Es lo único que tenemos. No digo que sea exactamente eso lo que está haciendo Malfoy, pero te escribí también formas de averiguar si había hecho alguno de esos hechizos, y también anoté antídotos para quitártelos. Si está ocupando alguno al menos puedes intentar librarte, tal vez ni siquiera le funcionó el hechizo y lo que sientes sólo es una huella de su intento por quitarte poder o tratar de controlarte...

—Tal vez... —dijo el moreno poco convencido.

—Por supuesto no hay que descartar el que te esté protegiendo...

Ron y Harry la miraron escépticos.

—Y tampoco hay que olvidarse de que tal vez esté enamorado de tí ... —dijo el colorín mirando a Harry con voz sarcástica. Hermione clavó la vista en él enojada —Vamos Herm! una cosa es que no tengamos respuestas, pero caer en planteamientos como...

—No es bueno descartar las posibilidades, es una investigación; no podemos basarnos en nuestro prejuicios para hacerla —la chica sonaba ofendida.

— ¡Por favor¿me vas a decir que no es absurdo?

—Tendremos que seguir buscando —Hermione se puso de pie —trata de acercarte a Malfoy para saber si sigues sintiendo lo mismo e interrógalo. No le dejes saber las sospechas que tenemos, sólo intenta sacar algo de información. —y dicho esto se fue a su habitación para sacar sus libros y ponerse a estudiar.

Ron y Harry se quedaron solos en la mesa.

—¿Y qué se supone debo hacer? —preguntó Harry molesto —voy y lo abrazo cada vez que me lo tope?

Ron se puso a reír, pero su carcajada se apagó rápido porque el moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada —Bueno, sonó gracioso... —alegó encogiéndose de hombros —mejor vamos a estudiar, si dejamos tarea para mañana, será imposible hacerla toda.

Pasaron unos días que Harry consideró como los peores de entre todos los días que había pasado en Hogwarts. Los alumnos estaban francamente histéricos por un eventual ataque al colegio. No solo se mantenían hacinados en sus salas comunes, saliendo sólo hacia el comedor o a sus clases, y siempre y cuando fuera en grupos de no menos de cinco personas; sino que, a cualquier sonido muy fuerte, saltaban de sus asientos y empuñaban sus varitas lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Por esos días, no era muy conveniente hacer movimientos bruscos, ya que eran inmediatamente interpretados como un intento de ataque sorpresa y, el supuesto agresor, terminaba en la enfermería con unas muy desagradables secuelas. El ambiente estaba tenso dentro y fuera de las aulas de clase y la concentración de los alumnos había decaído alarmantemente puesto que sólo se limitaban a mirar hacia el exterior, aterrados, esperando a que Voldemort apareciera en las ventanas y les lanzara un _cruciatus_.

Inclusive los profesores se veían nerviosos, siempre mirando por las ventanas cuando creían que ningún alumno los observaba y distrayéndose constantemente en las clases.

Fue después de uno de esos agotadores días que Harry, sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse a mitad de la noche para ir a mangar comida a las cocinas. Se puso la bata que tenía a los pies de su cama y abrió las cortinas. Tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche mientras se calzaba las zapatillas y miró hacia una ventana, se veían leves destellos de colores. Harry se acercó hasta el vidrio, colocándose los anteojos, y vio unas enormes siluetas en los límites del castillo, su corazón se aceleró. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor y vio que las figuras se movían y lanzaban cosas por los aires; a juzgar por lo lejos que se encontraban y por lo grandes que se veían, Harry supuso que eran gigantes. Hubo más destellos y un gran estruendo hizo vibrar los vidrios.

— ¿Qué estaaaaá... pasando? —preguntó Neville dando un descomunal bostezo. El moreno se volteó y vio que Dean y Seamus también se habían despertado. Miró hacia la cama de Ron, pero en ella no estaba su amigo.

¡Pum! —esta vez hubo un estallido mayor, que puso en alerta a todos los chicos. Los cuatro bajaron a la sala común, en donde la mayor parte de los gryffindor ya se encontraban ahí, todos con sus pijamas y envueltos en batas. Hacía bastante frío ya que la chimenea se había apagado bastante tiempo atrás. Harry se acercó a Ginny que permanecía envuelta en una frazada.

— ¿Has visto a Ron o a Hermione? —el chico estaba tiritando.

—No, acabo de bajar...¿Tú no los has visto?

En ese momento, los dos prefectos entraron en la sala común y reunieron a todos los alumnos en el centro, pidiendo que fueran a despertar a todos los que aún durmieran. Varios chicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos pidiendo alguna explicación, pero Hermione solo les pidió calma hasta que llegaran todos los alumnos.

—Debemos ir hasta la sala de seguridad—Hermione parecía nerviosa —ahí nos informarán de lo que sucede.

—Pero...¿Cuál es esa? yo jamás he oído sobre ella.

—Es una sala especial, creada para este tipo de situaciones; por lo que no la nombran en "Historia de Hogwarts"...

—En todo caso —le interrumpió Ron —debemos llegar rápido. Tomen algo para abrigarse y fórmense. Los más pequeños adelante.

Se escuchó el movimiento de los estudiantes por toda la torre, los chicos iban de un lado para otro buscando frazadas y a sus amigos. Pasaron un par de minutos, y ya todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor estaba formados y salían presurosos, pero aún así en orden, a través del retrato de la señora gorda. Harry, por ser uno de los mayores, cerraba la fila junto a Dean, Neville y Seamus.

Lentamente se fue quedando rezagado en el grupo: si estaban atacando el castillo, él no podía salir corriendo a esconderse. Al momento de girar en una esquina, Harry simuló estar abrochándose los cordones de sus zapatillas; cuando vio que todos ya estaban lejos, corrió hacia el vestíbulo.

—Pasen con calma, sin empujarse —Ron y Hermione ayudaban a sus compañeros a entrar en una sala cuadrada ubicada tras un viejo tapiz grisáceo, en el centro del castillo. Estaba iluminada por cientos de velas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas y en las paredes, en la parte más alta, estaban los cuatro escudos de las casas más el de Hogwarts. Al igual que el Gran Comedor, tenía cuatro mesas para los estudiantes y una para los profesores. A pesar de encontrarse en el corazón del edificio, tenía altas ventanas en las que se podía ver el paisaje de los alrededores del colegio, dependiendo del punto en que se encontraba. Por desgracia, o suerte, sólo eran una ilusión, por lo cual no dejaban ver lo que realmente estaba pasando afuera.

Aparte de la entrada por la cual los Gryffindors llegaron, existían tres más para las casas restantes y una para los profesores, además de unas puertas que daban a los baños (que estaban divididos entre casas y sexo) y un portón que daba a una bodega de alimentos. Definitivamente aquella habitación estaba pensada para emergencias ya que inclusive contaba con una mini enfermería, frazadas y sacos de dormir para todos los moradores, y salidas secretas en caso de evacuación.

—Quédense en este lugar... —Hermione intentaba mantener a los chicos en su mesa, ya que las demás casas estaban entrando al salón. Miró a su lado derecho y vio que por ahí llegaban los Hufflepuff, a su lado izquierdo, los Ravenclaws y por la esquina contraria, los Slytherins.

_Slytherin..._ _lo buscan a él..._Inmediatamente miró hacia el sector de las serpientes, hallando al rubio que acababa de entrar en el salón.

—No lo veo...—Draco buscaba entre los leones a Harry — ¡No está! —y, evitando a Blaise y a Callisto, salió de la sala por entre los alumnos de su casa, rumbo al vestíbulo. Seguramente estaría por ahí.

Mientras la mayoría de los profesores cuidaban los lugares más peligrosos del castillo y Dumbledore, junto a los aurores, peleaba contra las fuerzas de Voldemort en el bosque prohibido, la profesora McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y Firenze cuidaban de los alumnos, calmándolos y pasándoles a los prefectos unos pergaminos mágicos con las listas de los estudiantes de sus respectivas casas, para que pudiesen identificar ordenadamente quienes faltaban.

—Ron...—Hermione era la encargada de Gryffindor de ver a los mayores de su casa —Harry...¡Harry no está! —le comunicó intentando ser lo más discreta posible, pero la ausencia de Potter era bastante evidente, al ser una figura muy conocida, por lo que ya varios de sus compañeros se habían percatado de ello.

—No puede ser, si venía junto a nosotros —dijo Neville, estaba de pie con los prefectos.

—Sí, estaba a mi lado cuando salimos al corredor —agregó Dean.

Mientras, al otro lado del salón, una situación muy similar se vivía...

— ¿Cómo que no está! —Blaise intentaba hablar bajo para no alertar a sus compañeros — ¡Si entró conmigo!

—¡Revisa! —y le tendió el pergamino. Blaise lo tomó y leyó cada nombre, pero el único que tenía una cruz era el de Draco Malfoy. Barrió la mesa con la mirada, aún sabiendo que no le encontraría. —Pero...si él estaba... —el chico perdía el color gradualmente —¡Él sí entró!

— ¡Lo sé, estaba junto a la puerta! —la prefecta también palidecía — ¡pero no sé por qué habrá salido! —sus intentos por ser silenciosos habían fracasado, ya toda la mesa de Slytherin sabía que el chico platinado no se encontraba en la mesa. Además, era difícil que no se dieran cuenta considerando lo llamativo que era.

Luego de que los prefectos tuviesen el tiempo necesario para cotejar en las listas la presencia de todos los chicos, McGonagall fue preguntando a los encargados si faltaba alguno, llevándose la sorpresa al llegar a las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se llevó a los prefectos de ambas casas hasta la mesa de los docentes.

— ¿Están seguros? —la profesora tampoco se convencía. Justo los alumnos más buscados por Voldemort habían desaparecido. Miró a ambas mesas y revisó por lo menos dos veces cada una.

— ¿Pero dijeron que el señor Malfoy había entrado? —se dirigió a Blaise y a Callisto. Ambos chicos asintieron.

—Y ustedes... —se giró hacia Hermione y Ron — ¿ni siquiera saben si entró Potter? —también asintieron —Bien, regresen a sus mesas.

— ¿Pero qué van a hacer? No pueden dejarlo...

—Señor Zabini —McGonagall se veía realmente preocupada —regrese a su mesa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarlos y les avisaremos.

La noticia de que ni Malfoy ni Potter se encontraban en el salón, se difundió rápidamente y las especulaciones de qué les podría haber sucedido no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia. Mientras algunos creían que Draco había raptado a Harry para entregarlo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, otros afirmaban con toda seguridad, de que Harry había ido a salvar a Draco de las manos de una decena de Dementores. Pero lo único cierto de todo, era ninguno estaba ni medianamente cerca de la verdad.

Veía a través de las ventanas las luces a lo lejos, nunca se le había hecho tan largo llegar hasta el vestíbulo. Tenía la varita empuñada lista para atacar, estaba listo para luchar... No podía quedarse sentado esperando a que lo salvaran. Ellos tenían a Lupin, y aunque sabía que el licántropo no aprobaría lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba. Seguramente su padre tampoco se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados sino que los hubiera enfrentado.

Llegó corriendo lleno de energía y decisión hasta la puerta de entrada. Pero se encontró con que ésta estaba cerrada. Lanzó un par de hechizos para abrirla, pero no pudo; estaba sellada.

Sentía cómo su respiración se aceleraba al verse incapacitado, encerrado como un inútil, a pesar de que ésta era su batalla. A pesar de que se había ganado el derecho de pelearla. Miró hacia arriba, no se rendiría tan fácil ..._tal vez haya una ventana abierta_... Corrió por la escalera que lo había llevado al vestíbulo hasta alcanzar una altura suficiente para poder ver los grandes ventanales que habían sobre la puerta de entrada, pero al tratar de abrirlos se encontró con que también estaban cerrados. La desesperación y la impotencia formaban un remolino dentro de su cabeza, apenas podía pensar... ¡no había forma de salir, los habían encerrado! _...no hay forma... tal vez en el segundo piso... _Nervioso, pasó los dedos por su cabello ..._ No, tienen que haber sellado todas las ventanas... todas las salidas..._ Bruscamente girópara devolverse al pasillo en donde se había separado de sus compañeros. Ya vería como llegar al salón. Caminó maldiciendo su suerte aún apretando su varita con fuerza, entonces, escuchó detrás de él, en el vestíbulo, pasos que hicieron que girara inmediatamente. Primero sorpresa y luego rabia recorrriendo su cuerpo, fue su reacción al encontrarse de frente con Malfoy que acababa de llegar desde las mazmorras. También había corrido hasta ahí, pero al ver a Potter, se detuvo al instante. Lo miró y luego observó los ventanales y la enorme puerta del vestíbulo completamente cerrada. Después le dio la espalda y se fue por donde había llegado.

Pero Harry no lo dejó partir. Estaba seguro que no estaba ahí solo porque se había perdido.

—A qué venías; Malfoy —Sentía el calor en sus orejas, la ira acumulada por la impotencia de no hacer nada, luchaba por salir y desquitarse con alguien —Apuesto un brazo a que querías evitar que saliera.

—Iba a salir a pelear, debí saber que nos tenían encerrados.

—No te creo. Eres un mentiroso rastrero, Malfoy —Draco que le había dado la espalda, se volteó nuevamente para enfrentarlo. Harry continuó — ¿Quieres que te crea que ibas a pelear? No seas ridículo. Tu lo único que sabes hacer es huir o pedir que te salven

Draco levantó la varita con una expresión neutra —Yo no huyo —estaba invitándolo a pelear — Y tu¿lo harás?

Harry levantó la suya decidido, deseaba hacer esto desde hacía tanto tiempo… Cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que pensaba en él, solo quería enfrentarlo, desquitarse, atacarlo…

—Uno… —Harry comenzó la cuenta.

—...dos...—Draco pensó en lanzarle el hechizo ahora, pero eso sólo haría que Harry se sintiera con mayor derecho de llamarlo cobarde; y él no le daría ese gusto.

—...¡tres!

Malfoy salió volando, dio bote en la pared del fondo, y salió disparado en otra dirección y en otra y en otra, como si se hubiera convertido en una pelota. Sentía la velocidad más fuerte de lo que alguna vez experimentó volando sobre su escoba; cortaba el aire con tal fuerza que era doloroso abrir los ojos. Finalmente se estrelló cerca de la puerta casi sin respiración, parando al fin.

Mareado, lleno de golpes, raspones y sangre en su cara, preguntándose si lo que le oprimía el pecho era una costilla rota... sí, al parecer eso era, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y se sacudió un poco.

Y sonrió.

Harry estaba de pie intentando librarse de una caja transparente que lo tenía prisionero. Ya había tratado con varios hechizos y ninguno funcionaba, por lo que ahora estaba golpeando todos los lados en busca de una salida.

Draco caminó lentamente con una mano apoyada en su pecho, que le dolía mucho, hasta que llegó frente a la caja. Frente al rostro de Potter.

—Ésta es la razón por la que tu estás en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin -Malfoy sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo -Mientras tú usas la fuerza bruta, yo planeo …

—Esto es solo una prueba de lo cobarde que eres¡enfréntame! —la voz de Harry se escuchaba amortiguada.

—Ya te enfrenté, he ganado y lo que te haré te dolerá mucho más que lo que me hiciste.

Y con un movimiento de su varita, las heridas, el polvo y los rasgones en su pijama desaparecieron. Luego empujó la caja y Harry cayó de espaldas. Malfoy hizo aparecer de su varita un hilillo brillante que unió a la parte de arriba de la caja, donde estaba la cabeza de Harry. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, aguantando heroicamente erguido el dolor por su costilla rota y arrastrando a Potter detrás de él.

El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes en pijama. Las mesas permanecían en sus lugares y los alumnos se encontraban en ellas hablando y especulando sobre lo que sucedía afuera del castillo. Los prefectos se encargaban de mantener el orden general, calmando a los chicos que estuvieran más asustados y evitando que el pánico se propagara por el lugar.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban muy preocupados, Harry había desaparecido hacía un buen rato y temían que, siendo tan impulsivo, hubiese ido a enfrentar a los mortífagos en el bosque prohibido. Además, McGonagall no había hecho nada más que mandar un fantasma a quién sabe donde, reportando la desaparición del chico.

—...es lo suficientemente grande para saber que es lo que hace. Solo debemos confiar en que haga lo correcto —Ron intentaba tranquilizar a Hermione.

—Pero, no creo que lo que nosotros consideramos correcto, sea también lo que…

— ¡PLAF! —las puertas del salón del lado de Slytherin se abrieron estrepitosamente, asustando a todos los presentes y haciendo que miraran en esa dirección. Lo único que podían ver era a Malfoy sonriendo.

Se acercó sin prisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con paso fuerte y decidido. El silencio sepulcral en el gran comedor sólo era roto por el ruido de las pisadas de Draco y un extraño sonido que nadie podía identificar bien. Parecía que algo se arrastraba tras el rubio, algo pesado, algo como…

— ¡HARRY! —Hermione había visto la enorme caja que contenía a su amigo.

—Aquí está Potter, listo y envasado —Malfoy estaba frente a Colin Creevey quien se había parado para ver mejor —El sueño de todo coleccionista —hizo un movimiento con su varita y un enorme moño verde apareció sobre la caja —Te lo regalo —y empujó a Harry hacia los pies de Collin, estrellándose con éste. El chico cayó sobre el cajón, con la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Potter.

El salón estalló en risas, a algunos les pareció incorrecto lo que estaba ocurriendo así que trataron de taparse la boca para que sus carcajadas no se oyeran. Los Slytherins se habían subido a la mesa para poder ver mejor, aplaudían y se retorcían de la risa, mientras que los Gryffindor estaban rojos de furia. Hermione, Ron y Ginny, junto con otros estudiantes, corrieron a ayudarlos.

¡Señor Malfoy! -la voz de McGonagall hizo callar a todos los alumnos -¿Cómo es posible que en una situación como ésta pueda hacer este tipo de estupideces? —la boca de la profesora estaba totalmente tensa por la rabia -100 puntos menos para Slytherin y será castigado. Váyase a su mesa.

Draco llegó junto a sus compañeros y se sentó. Realmente no le importaba que le hubiesen quitado puntos, después de todo, iban en el último lugar gracias a que eran la casa con menos alumnos; y a juzgar por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, a ellos tampoco les importaba.

—Eres adorable Draco -Le dijo Blaise, notablemente aliviado, mientras sus compañeros vitoreaban al príncipe de la casa.

—Fue genial.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué pasó allá?

—Potter y yo tuvimos un duelo y naturalmente yo lo gané —Draco se veía satisfecho. Se giró hacia su amigo —Blaise¿hay baños aquí?

—Si, es esa puerta —le señaló una larga y un poco angosta puerta de roble.

— ¿Me acompañarías? —y le sonrió encantadoramente.

Mientras las serpientes recibían al rubio, al otro lado del salón, Hermione finalmente lograba liberar a Harry y ahora se disponía a dejarlo sordo con sus reclamos.

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir sin siquiera avisar! —la chica estaba bastante enojada — y ¿por qué llegaste así¿Trataste de salir a pelear?

—...

Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin en donde todos felicitaban a Draco — ¿Él te atrapó para que no salieras, verdad?

—... —no quería responder. Aún la rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando no le dejaba pensar claramente. Sólo quería ir hacia el imbécil de Malfoy y romperle la cara a golpes.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Si —comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente tranquilo. Toda la rabia que tenía, se estaba alejando, dejándolo sólo un poco molesto —Traté de salir, pero Malfoy me encerró en la caja.

Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó. Realmente había estado muy preocupada y, aunque todavía estaba enojada por la imprudencia de Harry, también se sentía muy aliviada de tenerlo ahí.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso...—Ron estaba junto a ellos. No sabía si estrangular al inconsciente de su amigo, o tirarse en la silla más próxima y sentirse feliz porque el moreno ya estaba junto a ellos.

Harry ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir hablando. Se sentía débil y aletargado, por lo que sólo escuchaba a sus dos amigos retarlo y a Hermione abrazarlo. Estaba enojado, no había logrado salir y para colmo Malfoy lo había humillado frente a todo el colegio..._Lo odio_... intentó concentrar todo su enojo en el rubio..._bastardo_...pero, incluso hasta para odiar al chico, había perdido la fuerza.

Miró a sus amigos y notó que también ellos se habían calmado. De hecho, todo el salón se encontraba en calma; los chicos que antes habían estado histéricos, ahora se encontraban en sus bancos, tan tranquilos como si ocurriese nada. En todo caso, eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo, no era de su incumbencia. Se giró y vio a través de los brazos de Hermione a McGonagall, que dejaba sobre la mesa, al lado de Neville, un potecito negro del que salían brillantes líneas de humo violeta. Siguió con la mirada a la profesora, cada diez bancos, dejaba uno de aquellos potes. Miró a Firenze, que se encontraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y hacía exactamente lo mismo. Buscó a Madame Ponfrey hasta ubicarla en la mesa de Slytherin dejando los mismos potes..._¿qué será?_..._no creo que_...pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que en esa misma mesa, Malfoy se levantaba con Blaise..._maldito_...y atravesaba una puerta de roble.

El baño era pequeño. Sobre la puerta estaba el símbolo de Slytherin tallado en piedra. Contaba con cuatro inodoros, cuatro lavabos con un enorme espejo al frente y, como estaba pensado para que los ocupantes del salón pudieran pasar un tiempo encerrados en aquel lugar, estaba equipado además con dos duchas y dos vestidores. Nada parecido a lo que estaban acostumbrados en Hogwarts, pero era suficiente.

Luego de comprobar que no había nadie adentro, cerraron la puerta con llave, era la única forma de tener algo de privacidad.

—Mi niño... —Blaise miró tiernamente a Draco que caminaba hacia el espejo — ...Casi me matas del susto, imaginé tantas cosas que podían haberte pasado... ¿Cómo te encontraste con Potter, qué estaban haciendo? —Blaise se puso repentinamente serio — ¿Por qué saliste del salón? Supongo que no intentaste ir a pelear con él ni mucho menos a enfrentar a los mortífagos, porque eso sería una real...

Draco se apoyó en un lavabo y se encogió. Todo el aire de triunfo que lo había envuelto hasta hacía unos segundos se había ido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Blaise, que hasta ese momento estaba apoyado en la puerta, se acercó un poco.

—No salí ileso del duelo con Potter —ahora Draco tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Levantó su varita y pronunció un conjuro para dejar ver a Blaise el verdadero estado en que se encontraba. Zabini lo quedó mirando impresionado, pero no pudo hacer ninguna pregunta porque Draco se le adelantó —Potter, me hizo rebotar por todo el vestíbulo.

—Pero...¿Por qué no lo dijiste, lo hubieran castigado a él también.

— ¿Para que todos supieran que también me había herido¿estas loco? Si hubiera llegado en este estado, no habría sido una victoria lo que acabo de hacer.

Blaise comenzó a reír —Tú no cambias. Déjame verte —caminó hasta donde estaba Draco y levantó hacia él, con delicadeza, el rostro magullado para verlo mejor.

—Creo que tengo una costilla rota o algo, me duele mucho.

Blaise dejó de sonreír —¿Hablas en serio?

—Tienes que curarme, como lo hiciste con Véntor en las vacaciones.

—¡Estás loco¡un pájaro es diferente a un humano, le curé la pata, no las costillas!

—Es el mismo hechizo.

— ¡Pero eso fue solo suerte! no practicaré eso contigo... Llamaré a la señora Pomfrey —se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Draco lo tomó por el brazo aún apoyándose en el lavamanos.

— ¡NO¡Tienes que curarme tú; si la llamas, sabrán que Potter me lastimó!

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, TE PODRÍA QUEBRAR TODAS LAS COSTILLAS SI HAGO MAL EL HECHIZO. YO NO SOY UN SANADOR, NO ME VOY A ARRIESGAR!

—Entonces me quedaré así —le dijo desafiante con su mirada llena de orgullo.

Blaise le golpeó el pecho sacándole un grito de dolor —¡Maravilloso, estás en perfectas condiciones para pelear en el caso de que Voldemort llegue hasta acá —se burló —¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS?

Draco volvió a apoyarse en el lavamanos con ambas manos, agitado por el golpe recibido, mientras Blaise lo miraba incrédulo.

—Deja de gritar —logró articular el rubio casi sin aliento

—Voy a buscarla no me importa lo que pienses —y caminó con paso firme hacia la salida.

—No te vuelvo a hablar si lo haces.

Blaise paró en seco y se dio vuelta para encararlo nuevamente —Tú no puedes, ni siquiera puedes dormir solo. No lograrías vivir sin mí.

—No-te-vuelvo-a-hablar —La mirada determinada y gélida de Draco chocó con la de Zabini por el espejo, amenazaba con odiarlo para siempre si no cumplía con sus exigencias. Era esa mirada con la que lograba intimidar a sus enemigos, la misma con que había observado la cama de Nott cuando los dejó para irse con Voldemort.

Esperó un momento para decidir qué hacer y luego de maldecirse por dejar que lo manipulara de ese modo, caminó hacia el rubio otra vez —¡Bien, pero si no resulta... la voy a llamar ¡Acuéstate en el suelo y levántate el pijama!

Lentamente se recostó en la piedra, aún con el gris frío en sus ojos.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme así o te dejo aquí tirado!. Necesito que tengas el pecho descubierto ¡levántate toda la ropa!

Examinó cada hueso con las manos temblorosas hasta que un grito de Malfoy, le indicó cual era el que debía estar fracturado. Un escalofrío le recorrió mientras elevaba la varita para apuntarlo... ahora solo tenía que hacer el hechizo. Su corazón parecía estar dándose el impulso para salir por la boca..._que resulte por favor_...Estaba completamente agitado y tembloroso..._mantén la cabeza fría_... Aunque las imágenes que desfilaban por su cabeza acerca de lo que podía llegar a pasarle a Draco, sólo lo angustiaban más. Contuvo la respiración y agitó su varita —_¡Enmendo!._

Cerró los ojos con miedo, no quería encontrarse con las costillas de su amigo fuera del cuerpo.

—No me duele —dijo Draco en medio de un suspiro, al parecer él también había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Blaise abrió los ojos y aún con las manos temblando, recorrió con la yema de los dedos el suave, amoratado y ahora sin huesos rotos, pecho de su amigo.

—Estás bien... —le dijo mientras la presión que había sentido se desvanecía y besó tiernamente el lugar que antes había estado herido —Un día de estos me vas a matar —apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre la piel de Draco y se quedó ahí, disfrutando de su calor, aliviado.

—Te dije que podías —le respondió con suficiencia Draco.

Blaise sonrió.

Se quedaron así un rato más hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¡Abran, necesito entrar!

Se pusieron de pie al instante, Draco se volvió a poner el hechizo que lo mantenía disfrazado y besó febrilmente a Blaise, luego lo mordió.

—Pon cara de haber ligado, no quiero que sospechen lo que hacíamos realmente —le ordenó a Blaise mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los habían encerrado en el salón. Harry estaba sentado en el piso, envuelto en unas mantas y apoyado en el hombro de Hermione, quien tenía la cabeza de Ron en su regazo. Se sentía mejor al estar con sus amigos, ellos le daban una seguridad que le hacía pensar que todo saldría bien.

Varios alumnos se le habían acercado para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado con Malfoy, pero ni Ron ni Hermione los habían dejado pronunciar más que un par de sílabas, y eso se los agradecía mucho. No tenía ánimo para darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a una tropa de mocosos impertinentes. Seguramente el rubio estaba pasando por una situación similar, pero en su caso, no se negaría a hablar. Probablemente se había inventado toda una historia donde él, Draco Malfoy, arriesgando su miserable vida, se había enfrentado a un tropel de mortífagos y Dementores, salvando al pobre Potter. No quería mirar en su dirección para verlo hacer una de sus ridículas pantomimas, en las que siempre lo ridiculizaba. Se obligó a no pensar en él.

—Estoy seguro de que fue para entregarlo...

—No Ariel, pelearon y punto.

Unos chicos de segundo de Hufflepuff estaban intentando, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, saber que era lo que había pasado. El colegio ya estaba muy acostumbrado a sus peleas, ya que no pasaba una semana sin que hubiese algún roce entre ellos en los pasillos desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts; pero por lo general, estos conflictos no eran tan escandalosos y no se llevaban a cabo en una situación tan tensa.

—...no, se toparon en el pasillo y se pusieron a pelear como siempre.

—Te equivocas Belinda, Malfoy fue a...

..._Malfoy_...Harry levantó la barbilla y miró hacia el techo. ésta se la cobraría, lo humillaría frente a todos y se vengaría por lo que le había hecho, también recuperaría su capa y se reiría de él. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza..._ya verá_...

Tendría que ser algo que no pudiese olvidar nunca, algo que le dejase en claro que él no podía tratarlo así, algo que realmente le doliera. Sonrió ligeramente y abrió los ojos. El rubio estaba justo al frente, en su campo visual.

Ya encontraría la venganza adecuada, no importaba que no fuese hoy o mañana, pero él, Harry James Potter, se vengaría de aquel ser despreciable que estaba sentado tan tranquilo al otro lado del salón, tan silencioso, tan solo...

No, no estaba solo, había mucha gente alrededor suyo. Toda la casa de Slytherin parecía estar rodeándolo, todos bien juntos y cerca de él, pero Draco no tocaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a Blaise, que se encontraba sentado a su lado abrazando a una niña de cuarto. Harry creyó que Draco estaría sobre Zabini, montando un espectáculo digno de ellos; pero en lugar de eso, el chico rubio sólo se mantenía cerca del moreno, sin hacerle nada. Harry buscó a la prefecta y la vio sentada junto a unos chicos que no conocía y bastante alejada de Malfoy. _Seguramente ya terminaron_. Era extraño, ya que a pesar de que el platinado estaba separado de todos, parecía que los estudiantes de slytherin le habían rodeado, a él y a Blaise.

Pasaron un buen rato sin noticias. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo adentro y se encontraban cansados, angustiados y nerviosos porque nadie les daba noticias de lo que sucedía afuera. Algunos estudiantes se entretenían dando paseos por el salón para estirar las piernas, otros conversaban en sus puestos sobre el quidditch, tareas, o si los aurores podrían detener el ataque. Pero sin importar lo que hicieran, nadie podía dormir, ya fuera porque no tenía sueño o porque uno de los encargados se lo prohibiera. En varias ocasiones, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que levantarse y despertar a algún chico que estuviera durmiendo sobre la mesa, ya que debían estar atentos por si necesitaban evacuar el colegio.

Luego de cuatro horas más, finalmente Nick casi decapitado atravesó el muro por donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y se juntó con McGonagall. Varios chicos (por no decir todos) se quedaron en silencio intentando escuchar la conversación, pero la profesora llevó al fantasma lejos de los oídos curiosos. Unos minutos más tarde volvió, pero no les dio ninguna información, aunque se veía más aliviada, por lo que los estudiantes supusieron que las cosas no podían ir tan mal y se relajaron un poco. Pasó otra hora y el mismo fantasma llegó, sonriendo abiertamente, McGonagall le indicó que salieran del salón para hablar tranquilos.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Ya no queda ningún mortífago en pie y se están llevando a los que lograron capturar.

— ¿Lograron capturar? —Minerva se alarmó —¿No atraparon a todos?

— A la mayoría de ellos, pero unos cuantos lograron escapar —al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la maestra, Nick se apresuró a continuar —Pero Dumbledore dice que no podrían volver a atacar el colegio inmediatamente porque han quedado bastante heridos y ya no cuentan con la ayuda de sus gigantes porque también fueron capturados.

McGonagall suspiró aliviada, si Dumbledore lo decía... Volvió al salón en donde los chicos esperaban ansiosos las noticias. Al instante de darles la información, los estudiantes se alegraron y se relajaron totalmente. La profesora les pidió que se mantuvieran en sus lugares ya que debían esperar a que el director volviera.

—Profesora McGonagall —Flitwick entró al salón. Detrás de él venían Madame Pince y la profesora Sprout —El director necesita que vaya a su despacho —luego miró al centauro —Usted también debe ir, Firenze.

Ambos siguieron al profesor de Encantamientos, quedando en el salón la enfermera, la bibliotecaria y la maestra de Herbología.

Los estudiantes se miraron confundidos¿para que podría quererlos?

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron.

— ¿"Ah" qué?

—Es que...ya sé para que son los potes...

—...—Ambos chicos la miraron con las cejas en alto. ¿Y eso a quién le importaba? Ron, para no ser grosero, le preguntó.

—Oh...bueno, no creo que deba decirles —los chicos le seguían observando —No puedo creer que no lo haya sabido antes —sus amigos no apartaban los ojos de ella —Bien, bien, se los diré: los potes tienen un tranquilizante a base de violetas...

Antes de que alguno de sus amigos le dijera algo, nuevamente un fantasma entró en el salón, se acercó a la profesora Sprout y le dijo algo que nadie escuchó. La profesora recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y luego se puso enfrente de los estudiantes, quienes dejaron de hablar inmediatamente.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y pronunció:

—Las señoritas Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff deben presentarse en el despacho el director inmediatamente —todas las miradas se dirigieron a ambas chicas y un murmullo general se apoderó del lugar. La profesora se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y continuó:

—También los señores Harry Potter de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin deben ir —esta vez los ojos se desviaron hacia los dos chicos y naturalmente los murmullos y especulaciones nuevamente se hicieron dueños el lugar. Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry, confundidos. No podía ser que lo estuvieran citando al despacho de Dumbledore por la pelea con Malfoy porque si fuese así, no tendrían por qué ir ni Lisa ni Hannah, ya que ellas no participaron del pleito. Ron interrogó a Harry con la mirada, pero éste no le podía dar ninguna respuesta ya que ni él sabía por qué lo mandaban a buscar. Se paró rápidamente y atravesó el salón, en medio de un centenar de miradas y cuchicheos, y salió junto con los otros tres chicos por la puerta de profesores. Ya afuera, el fantasma los guió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore en donde le indicó a Lisa que pasara a ver al director. Los chicos no alcanzaron a preguntale nada ya que el fantasma se fue sin más, dejándolos en la entrada del despacho.

—Bien, allá voy —dijo Lisa un tanto nerviosa y subió por la larga escalera de caracol mientras los demás se quedaban abajo esperándola.

Pasó un cuarto de hora, en donde ninguno de los estudiantes dijo nada, hasta que la chica reapareció por el umbral, pálida y con una cajita azul en sus manos.

—Y...¿qué pasó? —peguntó Hannah.

—No puedo decirles, pero ahora tu tienes que subir —dijo con voz débil. Apretó aún más la caja en sus manos.

La Hufflepuff la miró y luego fijó su vista en la escalera. Lo que fuese a hablar con el viejo, no podía ser nada bueno. Miró a los demás y subió por la escalera, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

—Pero...¿de qué hablaron? —Harry se acercó a la chica.

—Ya dije que no puedo decirles. En todo caso, ya debo irme —y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un breve instante y luego se pusieron cada uno a un lado de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director.

Luego de veinte minutos, Hannah apareció con una sonrisa nerviosa y una caja ocre en los brazos. Se acercó a Harry y le indicó que era su turno de hablar con Dumbledore. Después salió corriendo del lugar.

Harry vio a la chica marcharse y luego subió, decidido, los escalones de piedra.A cada paso que daba, se sentía más nervioso. Había estado tantas veces en aquel lugar que hasta sabía cuántos peldaños tenía la escalera. Llegó hasta la brillante puerta de roble y golpeó la aldaba; la puerta se abrió sola, dejando el espacio para que Harry entrara.

El cuarto estaba totalmente iluminado y en la mayoría de los cuadros, no había nadie. Todos los extraños artefactos se encontraban en movimiento, echando humo y zumbando sin parar. Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y miraba a Harry.

—Toma asiento —le indicó una butaca al frente de él — ¿Quieres un poco de té¿o tal vez unos bollos? —y por arte de magia, aparecieron sobre su escritorio una pequeña teterita de plata, unas tacitas a juego y un plato lleno de bollos de chocolate. Harry se sentó en donde le indicaron y tomó la taza, esperando que el director no le hubiese mandado a llamar sólo para un bocadillo nocturno.

—Harry, creo que ya estas al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche —comenzó Albus. El chico asintió —Esto es algo que ya veía venirse, algo que ya nos habían avisado que podría suceder. Era cosa de esperar a que pasara, por lo que ya había pensado en algo para procurar la seguridad de todos, algo en lo que tú eres una pieza fundamental. — Potter, que mantenía la vista fija en el director, dejó la taza sobre la mesa —Harry, necesito que nos ayudes; que me ayudes ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —el chico, sin saber qué era lo que tenía planeado el director, asintió con seguridad. Si necesitaban de su ayuda, él no podría negarla —Ya sabía que aceptarías —el director se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana —Verás, desde que hemos sido advertidos de un posible ataque a Hogwarts, no como el de esta noche el cual fue solo una prueba, he pensado en la mejor forma de proteger a los alumnos y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es alejarlos del centro de la batalla, mandarlos lejos...

—Pero profesor —habló por primera vez Harry —Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra...

—Precisamente, tú mismo lo has dicho —lo interrumpió —Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra...pero no el más seguro de todos. Siempre puede pasar que el enemigo entre a los terrenos tal cual pasó hoy, pero si no se encontraran en tierra firme, mas bien lejos de ella... —el cerebro de Harry empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Lo que el viejo quería era sacarlos del castillo, sacarlos de tierra...

Dumbledore observaba a Harry esperando a que se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir. El chico lo miró atónito.

— Usted...¿Nos quiere mandar al mar?

—De hecho...sí —Harry no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión —y es aquí cuando necesito de tu ayuda ya que yo no podré acompañarlos. Ni yo, ni los profesores.

Ante esto último, Harry se paró bruscamente y miró al director con los ojos muy abiertos. A parte de mandarlos fuera del colegio y embarcarlos a quizás donde, no contarían con la presencia de nadie.

—Y es en este punto, Harry, en donde necesito de tu ayuda —el director se acercó a la mesa, tomó una taza de té y le dio un sorbo —le falta azúcar —conjuró un azucarero y tomó un par de terrones que dejó caer en la taza, revolviendo con una cuchara. Dio otro sorbo —Delicioso. Bueno, como ya tienes experiencia enseñando, creo que eres el más adecuado para seguir con las clases de Defensa durante el tiempo en que se encuentren en alta mar.

..._Yo enseñar_...—Yo no tengo expe...—comenzó a decir Harry, pero recordó su quinto año, en donde él le había enseñado a varios compañeros algunos hechizos. Dumbledore le observaba desde su posición sonriendo. —Pero eso fue... ¡No es lo mismo enseñarle a un par de amigos que hacer de profesor a todo un colegio!

—Entonces¿te niegas a hacerlo? —los penetrantes ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron en él. Harry sintió que si no lo hacía, si se rehusaba, lo defraudaría; y realmente no quería hacerle eso. Miró hacia un lado y tomó aire.

—Yo, lo haré. Intentaré enseñar —Dumbledore se acercó al chico y le miró directamente a los ojos —Si no quieres hacerlo, puedes decírmelo. No te obligaré a nada.

Harry lo encaró y reafirmó su decisión. Dumbledore sonrió.

— ¿Pero por qué no irán?

—Verás, Harry. Lo que vamos a hacer, no lo saben los profesores. Antes de que ustedes vinieran, hable con todos ellos y les pedí que dejaran el colegio para que se dedicaran completamente a las tareas de la orden. Por seguridad, no les dije nada acerca de lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Y no van a sospechar? Digo, es extraño que de un día para otro todos los profesores del colegio ya no hagan clases.

—De eso no te preocupes que ya lo tenemos solucionado —Harry no preguntó nada más. Por lo que Albus continuó con el tema de cómo se organizarían fuera de Hogwarts —Para mantener la mayor parte de las reglas del colegio, permanecerá el sistema de las cuatro casas, por lo que tu, además de ser uno de los profesores, serás el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor...

Ante esto último Harry dio un brinco. No sólo iba a enseñar, sino que también sería una de las figuras de autoridad en el barco, la responsabilidad de toda su casa recaería sobre él. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y se sentó nuevamente. De inmediato una duda lo asaltó; si él sería el jefe de Gryffindor¿quienes serían los de las demás casas? Recordó a los demás chicos que habían citado, todos eran de diferentes casas. _No puede ser_..._Malfoy será_...

—...Naturalmente —Dumbledore siguió —no estarán totalmente solos ya que Madame Ponfrey, Madame Pince, el señor Filch y la profesora Sprout los acompañarán —Esto tranquilizó un poco al joven, por lo menos no irían totalmente solos.

—Pero profesor¿a dónde iremos, es alguna isla ?

—Con respecto a donde irán, es un espacio mágico en el mar. Nadie podría llegar hasta allí ya que es territorio de varias razas de animales marinos que no dejan que nadie se interne en sus dominios. Logramos hacer que acepten la presencia de un barco que hemos hechizado para hacerlo más seguro. Debo decir que en esto último, el Señor Bill Weasley ha sido de gran ayuda...

— ¿Bill¡¿El hermano de Ron!

—Así es y él también los acompañará. Cualquier duda la podrán aclarar con él ya que es el que está más informado de todo lo referente al barco.

Esto era increíble, tanta información había aturdido un poco a Harry. Tomó la taza de té y bebió un largo trago. Había algo en todo esto que no dejaba de molestarle. Sabía que era por su bien y por el de todos sus compañeros, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que lo encerrarían mandándolo a una especie de jaula de la que no podría escapar.

El anciano pareció adivinar lo que el chico pensaba y agregó:

—Sé que es desagradable tomar este tipo de medidas, sacarlos del castillo que tanto conocen y llevarlos a un lugar extraño, pero es la mejor solución. Incluso es mejor que tenerlos encerrados en el castillo, como hasta ahora, ya que por lo menos en el barco se encontrarán totalmente seguros —Dumbledore jamás habría tomado una decisión tan radical, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban. No tenían otra opción.

Harry vio que Dumbledore tampoco se veía muy contento con la situación y decidió no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, debía asumir lo que le tenían preparado y trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Solo le quedaba una pregunta más¿cuando se irían y cuanto tiempo se quedarían en el barco-escuela?

—Partirán hoy mismo y se quedarán todo el tiempo que sea necesario —le respondió Albus —Ahora, debes ir inmediatamente a empacar; cuando termines, tendrás que esperar frente a la gárgola ya que hay que informarle a los estudiantes sobre el viaje.

Harry, aún impactado por la noticia, se levantó de la silla, dejó la taza de té a un lado y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Harry —el moreno miró al director que sostenía una caja de color rojo oscuro —Toma. Ábrelo cuando estés solo y no le digas a nadie. Ah¿y le puedes decir al señor Malfoy que suba por favor?

Cuando llegó hasta la gárgola, vio que Lisa ya estaba ahí con su baúl. Se veía igual de nerviosa que cuando salió del despacho. Harry le sonrió y miró a Malfoy.

—El director quiere hablar contigo.

Draco pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y desapareció por la escalera.

Harry miró a Malfoy con resentimiento y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Entró a su sala común después de gritarle la contraseña a la señora gorda. Desde que había salido del despacho del director, algo no terminaba de molestarle. Mientras corría hacia la sala, aquel sentimiento no dejó de hacerse presente. Repasó mentalmente, tenía miedo, estaba nervioso y se sentía inseguro, pero qué más...

Rabia, eso era. Sentía rabia, pero ¿por qué? Subió los escalones de dos en dos y llegó hasta su cuarto. Abrió de un solo manotón la tapa de su baúl y empezó a juntar sus cosas.

..._por qué me siento así_...no podía precisar el por qué, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dio la respuesta ..._porque te dejaron de lado_...

Eso era, Dumbledore lo mandaba lejos sólo porque era un estorbo para él. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Un estorbo. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como a un niño inútil al que debían proteger. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que siguieran cuidándolo y apartándolo de todo, siempre dejándolo de lado so pretexto de que "debían cuidarlo". Pateó el piso con rabia. Nuevamente lo estaban obligando a huir. Nuevamente lo estaban obligando a salir de en medio para que los "grandes" arreglaran la situación. Trató de tranquilizarse, no servía de nada enojarse y no hacer nada, ya había aceptado y no podía retractarse. Había dejado que

lo marginaran de la guerra como siempre. Se levantó de mala gana y siguió recogiendo sus cosas, ya no había nada que hacer.

Ya había empacado todo, repasó mentalmente si se le quedaba algo y recordó que la noche anterior había dejado un libro en la sala común. Bajó rápidamente para buscarlo y lo encontró sobre la butaca en la que acostumbraba a pasar la tarde. Sería extraño ya no estar en el castillo que consideraba su hogar. Tomó el texto y miró la sala común, estaba llena de papeles, libros, algunas chaquetas y túnicas que los estudiantes más desordenados dejaban olvidadas en las mesas y sillas del lugar. Realmente sería extraño no dormir más ahí. Subió hasta su dormitorio y echó el libro al baúl. Miró hacia su cama y vio la caja que Dumbledore le había dado. La tomó y la examinó por todas partes ..._qué será_... La superficie era totalmente lisa y no parecía tener cerraduras, por lo que apuntó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Nada ocurrió. Comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en todas las caras, pero tampoco logró abrirla. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en como abrirla ..._ya sé_... pasó su dedo por cada una de las aristas, pero nada ocurrió. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie y sonó un "click" y la tapa se abrió. Harry la levantó y vio un gran espacio vacío.

—Como el baúl de Moody —susurróMetió la mano en las profundidades y sacó un antiguo y grueso libro lleno de polvo. Se lo acercó a la cara y lo sopló para ver el título, pero en la tapa no había nada. Lo examinó por todas partes, pero en ninguna parte decía nada. Resignado, y pensando en que después tendría tiempo para revisarlo bien, lo guardóen la caja, que metió en su baúl y lo cerró finalmente. Ya no le faltaba nada. Miró la pieza en donde había dormido los últimos seis años, las cinco camas sin hacer, con los baúles de sus compañeros de cuarto, el póster de fútbol que Dean había pegado en la pared más cercana a su cama y la planta de Neville (que había crecido muchísimo) sobre su mesita de noche. Sonrió tristemente, no sabía en cuanto tiempo volvería a ver aquel lugar. Obviando el miedo hacia lo desconocido, hizo levitar su baúl y bajó hasta la sala común, la miró una última vez y salió por el retrato hacia el despacho del director.

Cuando llegó hasta la gárgola, se encontró a Lisa y a Hannah (que ya había llegado), hablando y comentando nerviosas lo que pasaría. Harry se acercó a ellas y les preguntó si Malfoy había salido.

—No, que yo sepa —contestó Lisa.

Harry miró hacia las escaleras, pensando en cuando partirían hacia el barco.

Luego de veinte minutos eternos, el director logró convencer al rubio de ser el nuevo profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

— ¿Y por cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí? —dijo Draco intentando, sin mucho éxito, mantener su usual displicencia; pero la verdad era que estaba sorprendido por la inesperada noticia de viajar; halagado ya que finalmente se enteró de por qué lo habían sacado del cargo de prefecto ("necesitaba que no tuvieras ninguna otra responsabilidad ya que tenía planeado desde un principio darte ésta")y, más que nada, asustado por lo que tendría que hacer y todo lo que le podría pasar.

—Hasta que la situación mejore.

¿Y si la situación no mejoraba nunca¿si mataban a Dumbledore y Voldemort terminaba gobernando el mundo mágico?... a pesar de las dudas Draco prefirió no expresó sus temores, sino que contestó con un simple —Bien... ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—No, eso es todo.

Malfoy se paró nervioso y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Señor Malfoy —Dumbledore sostenía una caja verde —esto es para usted. Ábralo cuando esté solo —Draco se acercó de mala gana al director y tomó el regalo —para que le devuelvas la suya a Harry.

Draco miró al anciano sorprendido y salió del despacho sin cerrar la puerta.

_Qué habrá querido decir_. Miró la caja y pensó en las palabras del director _"para que le devuelvas la suya a Harry"_ Bajó los escalones lentamente, _lo sabe_..._sabe que le tengo la inmunda capa_...¿Cómo era que siempre se enteraba de todo ese... viejo? Siguió bajando, ya estaba casi al final de la escalera _entonces_...Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus rostro _lo que hay aquí debe ser_...

Ya abajo, vio a los otros tres chicos conversando, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry y antes de que pudiera irse a arreglar sus cosas, el director apareció por la escalera y les indicó que irían al salón en donde los demás estudiantes se encontraban. También les dijo que dejaran sus baúles junto a la gárgola, ya que Filch se encargaría de ellos.

Cuando llegaron, el bullicio que reinaba, cesó inmediatamente. Albus caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores y les hizo un par de señas a los cuatro para que lo acompañaran. Esperó hasta que todos los alumnos miraban en su dirección y comenzó a hablar:

—Antes de decir cualquier cosa, quiero que observen bien a sus compañeros aquí presentes —señaló a los chicos —lo más probable es que la mayoría de ustedes los reconozcan, pero, por si alguno no sabe quiénes son, y porque la ocasión lo requiere les diré sus nombres —Dumbledore presentó a cada uno, dando su nombre y la casa a la que pertenecían. En la cara del resto de los estudiantes se podía ver la confusión. Nadie sabía para qué les estaban recordando quienes eran esos chicos, por lo que varios empezaron a comentar con sus compañeros. Dumbledore hizo una pausa y esperó a que el silencio volviera para continuar — Pido que no olviden ni sus caras ni sus nombres y que desde ahora los respeten tanto, o más que a sus profesores —estas palabras lograron hacer que el estudiantado terminase por no comprender nada y estallase, para variar, en comentarios y especulaciones varias. Dumbledore aprovechó la confusión de sus pupilos para llamar a Filch y decirle que se llevara a los cuatro jóvenes.

—Síganme —les dijo el celador, a lo que los cuatro hicieron caso inmediato. Salieron por la puerta de los profesores, aún escuchando el bullicio del salón. Filch cerró de un golpe la puerta en cuanto el último había salido y su gata apareció dando un salto desde una ventana. Argus la tomó en brazos y la acarició.

—Tu, el chico Malfoy —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, absorto en su tarea de mimar a su mascota. Draco le vio arrogante —tienes que ir a arreglar tus cosas e ir a dejarlas al pie de la gárgola en el despacho del director. Te esperaremos en el corredor norte, junto a la estatua del monje cojo en quince minutos. ¡Y no te retrases!

Draco, haciendo una mueca de desprecio, se giró y caminó pausadamente hacia su sala común. Los demás siguieron al celador, quien ya había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria aún acariciando a la Señora Norris.

Harry, en sus casi siete años en el colegio, jamás había estado en aquel lugar. Desde que se habían juntado con Malfoy en el lugar acordado, no habían parado de caminar en y en unos cinco minutos ya se encontraban lejos de cualquier parte que pudiera reconocer. Las paredes estaban llenas con cuadros de paisajes y el piso parecía no ser de la típica piedra con la que estaba construido el castillo, de hecho, era madera. Doblaron por una esquina y se encontraron con un angosto y oscuro corredor al cual no se le veía fin. A medida que avanzaban, Harry pudo ver que sólo habían puertas, de muchos colores, formas y materiales, pero nada más.

—Es aquí —Filch les señaló una puerta redonda de cedro con dos maderos atravesados formando una "x" —Cuando entren, tomen el libro malva que se encuentra en el piso —el viejo sacó una llave plateada de un bolsillo y la introdujo en la parte superior de la puerta, la que se deslizó hacia un lado dejándoles el espacio para pasar. Filch los empujó bruscamente hacia adentro, logrando que los chicos cayeran unos sobre otros, y cerró por fuera la puerta.

Adentro todo era oscuridad y el olor a humedad mezclado con el polvo que habían levantado al caer, hacía que respirar diera náuseas. Los chicos se levantaron con dificultad, empujándose unos a otros, y se sacudieron los pijamas. Harry abrió los ojos intentando ver algo, pero era imposible.

—_Lumus _— Lisa había encendido su varita y ahora apuntaba hacia el piso buscando el libro. Malfoy también prendió la suya e hizo lo mismo. Ahora Harry podía ver el interior, era una sala circular muy pequeña en la que no había nada, ni ventanas, ni chimenea...nada más que un gran montón de polvo y una que otra cucaracha. Prendió su varita y empezó a buscar el libro.

— ¡Aquí está! —Lisa agitaba el texto con una mano y con la otra sostenía su varita. Los demás chicos tomaron el libro desde diferentes extremos y esperaron por un momento.

Siguieron esperando.

—Ehm...tal vez llegamos tarde.

—No lo creo.

Y siguieron esperando.

—Pero que porquería... ni siquiera saben hacer un simple traslador.

—Tus comentarios no sirven para nada, Malfoy.

—Ya cállense que me ponen nerviosa.

De pronto, sintieron que un gancho los tomaba por el ombligo y los arrastraba hacia adelante en un remolino multicolor, elevándolos del piso.

Y luego sintieron que el piso volvía y que sus pies lo tocaban de nuevo. Por suerte, esta vez nadie cayó sobre nadie por lo que inmediatamente pudieron ver lo que los rodeaba. En vez de encontrarse con el sol de la mañana que verían en Hogwarts fueron recibidos por la oscuridad. La inmensa oscuridad de un cielo sublime, ni siquiera era definible como un manto oscuro, sino más bien como el vacío, enorme, absorbente, terrible, terrorífico. Hacia el horizonte apenas se distinguía la línea que separaba ese cielo del mar infinito tan aplastante y angustiante como él.

Eran nada en medio de la nada...

Harry sintió el vacío entrar en su ser y acomodarse en su estómago quitándole cualquier visión optimista que pudiera haber traído consigo desde Hogwarts. No se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la cubierta superior del barco que sería su nuevo hogar, tampoco sintió la suave brisa que parecía querer darle la bienvenida, ni el leve sonido del agua, ni el olor a sal...

—Bienvenidos chicos —El saludo de Bill lo sacó de su aturdimiento haciendo que se sobresaltara. Los otros tres jóvenes también lo miraron instantáneamente —Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que les tendré que pedir que me acompañen...

Bill comenzó a trotar hacia un extremo del barco, los chicos vacilantes, le siguieron lentamente hasta una baranda, en donde el mayor de los Weasley les empezó a explicar el funcionamiento y distribución del barco.

—Esta es la zona de los dormitorios de los jefes —les mostró una serie de habitaciones en medio de la cubierta en la que se encontraban —Si me acompañan por favor ...

Lisa miró a Harry incrédula, con el rostro pálido rogando por una explicación convincente, algo que le dijera que esto era normal... Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose más seguro al notar que no estaba solo, que como él Lisa y Hannah también estaban asustadas y perdidas. Bill les hizo una seña con las manos para que se apuraran.

— ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ustedes deben conocer el barco antes de que lleguen sus compañeros así que, apúrense!

Los cuatro trotaron hacia donde estaba él. Harry miró a Malfoy de reojo para chequear cual era su estado... se veía igual que siempre.

Bill abrió una puerta, dejándoles ver un baño medianamente espacioso con tres duchas. Era bastante agradable, pero en ese momento no lo notaron, solo podían ver que era ínfimo comparado con los del castillo. La claustrofobia parecía ser una enfermedad fácil de desarrollar... Salieron hacia el pasillo.

—Y éste es uno de los dormitorios— Weasley señaló una pequeña pieza en la que había un camarote de dos camas y un mueble para la ropa. Los cuatro chicos se horrorizaron. ¡Era increíblemente pequeña!

El sentimiento de frustración al ver ese sucucho que Bill esperaba fuera su dormitorio, los alejó de la preocupación del enorme pozo negro en el que estaban navegando. Si comparaban la pieza que compartían con sus compañeros en Hogwarts... en realidad era mejor no comparar. Tuvieron que entrar de dos en dos para verla porque el espacio que quedaba entre la litera y la pared no alcanzaba más que para dos personas. Tenía dos puertas, una que daba al pasillo de entrada (que conectaba con el baño) y la otra salía directamente a la cubierta de donde venían. Desilusionados, y en el caso de Draco sintiéndose estafado, siguieron escuchando las explicaciones de Bill.

—Son dos habitaciones iguales, una para...—-Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Aún no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Miró hacia la derecha. Podía ver el mar, pequeñas ondas en el agua reflejando el poco de luz que antes no había podido percibir, demasiado impactado por la inmensidad de su entorno... No había luna y finas nubes tapaban la mayoría de las estrellas..._Bien, no es tan oscuro después de todo_... pensó intentando subirse el ánimo. Ahora podía sentir la brisa húmeda sobre su cara. Se acercó a una baranda y se apoyó en ella, todo hasta donde podía ver, era horizonte. Nuevamente el paisaje lo absorbió oprimiendo su pecho y una alarma creciente resonó dentro de su cabeza cuando todo dejó de parecer un sueño y se presentó descaradamente como la nueva realidad.

¿Dónde había dejado que lo mandara Dumbledore?

Un temblor ligero se apoderó de él. Estaba completamente perdido, ya no estaban Dumbledore ni Sirius para ayudarlo.

_...que voy a hacer...no sé que hacer... _

_...estoy atrapado..._

Estaba atrapado

—...y otra...

Y había aceptado la responsabilidad de mantener cautivos junto con él, al resto de sus compañeros_...¿no que querías que te trataran como adulto?..._

—...para...

Pero Dumbledore confiaba en él, Dumbledore había hecho esto por algo ..._no te olvides que es su plan..._tenía que sacarlos de ahí algún día...

—...Harry...

Si es que sobrevivían...

—...y Draco.

..._y Draco...y Draco...y Draco...y Draco...y Draco..._

— ¿QUÉ!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Yupi! van a dormir juntitos, al fin. Bueno hemos llegado al viaje, a la razón de por qué este fic se llama así, lo demás era introducción. Ojalá que ahora ya no avance tan lento y que sus reviews lleguen, porque : _"su review es mi sueldo"._ Gracias.

catzeruf/Diox


	6. El viaje: atrapado con su sonrisa

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Lamentamos profundamente que las respuestas de esta vez sean tan chantas, pero es que estábamos realmente ocupadas y necesitábamos subir el fic. En realidad está hecho desde hace algunos muchos días, pero no pudimos subirlo por una serie de eventos desafortunados. E todo caso, aquí van las respuestas:

**amnis doctus de Asis**¿Muy largo? La verdad es que si, pero es que la historia se sale de control y uno termina escribiendo a chorros! Con respecto a que nuestro buen amigo senil los haya puesto de profes y jefes, no lo encontramos tan descabellado, el viejo estaba desesperado y bueno, es natural que el chico Potter tenga un papel fundamental y que Draco (lindo, hermoso) sea elegido. Bien, gracias por leer y dejar review (Y sigue haciéndolo)

**shirachan** ¡SIIII son tan lindos! En especial el guachón de Draco, ese si que es un partidazo! Con respecto a que quieres un lemon...bueno, tendrás que esperar un poquitito ya que juntar al par de tórtolos no es tan fácil. Gracias por el review

**sandra-sms: **¡QUE DUERMAN JUNTOS, QUE DUERMAN JUNTOS! Yo(Diox) ya quiero que el par se aproximen, pero todo a su debido tiempo...hay que ser pacientes, muy pacientes. Gracias.

**Diabolik**: Bueno el hechizo se verá en un tiempo más, sólo hay que esperar un poco. Gracias por todo.

**Oromea-Malfoy**: Nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap. y que leas al historia, realmente necesitamos un poco de motivación para segur y con sus review, lo lograremos. Arigato

**JuliaSakura**: Harry sale a buscar a los amiguitos de Voldi porque concidera (y con razón) quie esta es su batalla. Tiene todo el derecho, y la obligación, de salir y encarar a Voldi. Aunque igual es un poco crio. Gracias por escribir y sigue leyendo.

**yumeko: **No porfis, el vudú no NOOOOOO. Ya actualizamos vez? Bueno con respecto a que la chusma le tocase un pelo al niño, estaban enojados y son personas después de todo, no te preocupes, ya que no quedarán tan impunes...¿Blaise Pepe grillo? Ja ja eso no se me había ocurrido! Y NO mataremos al chico (bueno tal vez...si la historia lo pide...) En todo caso gracias por el mensaje, por leer y esperar por tanto tiempo.

Bueno ahora si.

Capítulo cuatro.

El Viaje: Atrapado con su Sonrisa

La luz gris de la mañana entraba al corredor acompañada del frío inhóspito de fines de octubre. Eran cerca de las ocho; normalmente los habitantes del castillo ya habrían dejado sus casas para llenar los pasillos con sus ruidosas conversaciones dirigiéndose al gran comedor, pero hoy estaban en sus habitaciones preparando su equipaje para huír del castillo. Solo se escuchaban las pisadas apresuradas de Hermione y Ron, que luego del anuncio del director en el Gran comedor, habían sido convocados a una reunión junto con los otros prefectos en donde Dumbledore explicó la importancia de su participación en toda esta locura y aclaró sus dudas. Llevaban poco más de la mitad del camino recorrido hacia Gryffindor y no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, demasiado sorprendidos, confundidos y asustados para decir algo.

Dumbledore se había visto preocupado, viejo, con un enorme peso en la espalda que los hacía imaginar que la situación en el mundo mágico era mucho más alarmante de lo que ellos imaginaban.

"En periodos tan terribles como el que estamos viviendo, la vida nos exige tomar roles diferentes, madurar más rápido, vivir experiencias que serán difíciles de enfrentar. Pero son sacrificios necesarios para mejorar nuestro mundo. Yo desearía poder darles la vida que corresponde a sus edades, un lugar bello en donde puedan ralizarse correctamente. Pero el conflicto en el mundo mágico es insostenible, nos ha afectado a todos, de una forma u otra, marcando nuestras vidas para siempre"

"Ya no estamos en paz y la realidad que vivimos me ha llevado a tomar esta decición. Confío en que ustedes son capaces de tomar una actitud madura frente a la nueva aventura que tendrán que vivir. Que puedan servir de guías a los más pequeños, que se cuiden unos a otros y sobretodo, vivan. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles por ahora"

Parecía una disculpa, el director les había pedido madurez y fuerza. Les estaba entregando una misión que no quería realmente, pero en sus ojos se veía la confianza que tenía en ellos. Lo orgullosos que estaba de los prefectos del castillo.

Solo esperaban poder responder a esa confianza. Pero era difícil animarse cuando todo parecía derrumbarse.

Poco antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione detuvo la marcha. Ron se quedó quieto mirándola.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera pueda despedirme de mis padres — susurró casi a punto de llorar.

Ron se acercó sin decir nada y la abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvieron así un rato. Mientras ella lloraba, él recorría su espalda suavemente intentando calmarla, intentando calmarse también.

Era injusto, pero Dumbledore les había pedido comprensión. Su huída de Hogwarts debía ser secreta, nadie podía saber a donde iban, ni siquiera que habían salido, así tendrían tiempo para adaptar las medidas de seguridad en el barco y podrían acomodarse con el correo y el envío de suministros. Para cuando el mundo supiera que ya no estaban en el castillo, el peligro de que pudieran localizarlos ya habría pasado.

—No te preocupes, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace ¿verdad?—La voz de Ron no era tan tranquilizante como él hubiera deseado, nunca se le había dado bien ser quien bajara el perfil a las situaciones conflictivas.

Ella sonrió, Ron debía estar pálido como la cera pero la quería tanto que lograba no temblar solo para hacerla sentir segura. Se alejó un poco de él para ponerse en puntillas y besarlo. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

— ¡No voy a dormir con él! —Draco Malfoy había levantado el mentón más de lo normal y miraba desafiante a Bill.

—Yo tampoco, Bill —Harry clavó la vista en el colorín con una mezcla de súplica y exigencia.

Hannah y Lisa se miraban sin saber si reirse o asustarse y permanecían en silencio esperando el desenlace de la discusión.

—Si no quieren dormir juntos pueden hacerse de uno de los botes salvavidas —les informó Bill sin prestar atención al intento por continuar quejándose de los chicos. Él sabía, no sólo por lo que Ron le contaba, sino también por la advertencias de Dumbledore, que el par de chicos no se soportaban, pero no podía cambiar las reglas solamente porque los nenes no habían madurado. Levantó la mano para señalar la proa y continuar mostrándoles su nuevo hogar.

—No me meteré en una pieza con este imbécil —Draco destilaba veneno.

—Mira Malfoy...

—Basta —Bill habló golpeado para detener la inminente pelea —no hay más habitaciones, no hay más espacio. El barco fue diseñado para cumplir dos funciones: mantenerlos a salvo y educarlos —pasó la vista por Harry y Draco y luego, un poco más amable, a las jóvenes—Tenemos todo un sistema para lograrlo y no vamos a dejarlo de lado sólo para que ustedes no se peleen. Este es el lugar donde duermen los superiores, está cerca de la sala de reuniones, de sus despachos y de sus aulas. Ya no son alumnos, asi que los hemos apartado de sus casas para mantener una distancia prudente y puedan trabajar correctamente... —Bill había dicho todo muy rápido. Conforme hablaba se iba calmando —... y para que las noticias que recibamos sean privadas y rápidas de enviar. Al estar juntos nos podemos comunicar mejor y además desde acá tenemos visión del resto del barco y sus alrededores. Perfecto para vigilar todo. Estamos muy apurados así que ¿podemos seguir? —Los miró con las cejas levantadas esperando alguna nueva interrupción. Malfoy estaba ligeramente rosado por la rabia y Harry algo avergonzado. Pero luego de semejante discurso era una estupidez seguir peleando, ya verían como se las arreglarían.

—La habitación que está en la proa —apuntó hacia una punta del barco —es mi oficina y la sala de control, junto a ella está el almacén de las escobas. Al otro extremo (en la popa), nuestra sala de reuniones. Todo esto es la cubierta superior, la planta A y es preferible que los alumnos no entren, Síganme.

Bajaron rápido y en silencio al piso siguiente —Esta es la planta B: El gran comedor— Abrió la puerta y los chicos se encontraron frente a un salón idéntico al que conocían, pero un poco más pequeño y con una entrada extra. Afuera de la sala, un corredor de metal rodeaba el Gran Comedor. Tenía pequeñas ventanas redondas para mirar hacia afuera. En la entrada que habían abierto, el corredor se volvía una sala de estar, como una especie de balcón, con barandas de madera y sillas largas también de madera.

Bajaron al piso siguiente —La planta C —Bill estiró el brazo enseñándoles ese piso —en este extremo (hacia la Popa) está la sala de pociones y el aula anexa.

Draco hizo un gesto de alerta, esperando a ver su nueva sala. Pero Bill no abrió la puerta —Dentro está tu despacho, Malfoy —los chicos miraron a Draco nerviosos. ¡En verdad tenían sus propios despachos¡Era increíble! A pesar del temor que estaban experimentando, el teneralgo así sólo para ellos los entusiasmó y los dejó con una sonrisa contenida mientras Bill los llevaba por el corredor del piso hacia el otro extremo del barco —Esta es la sala de transformaciones, la aula anexa y también el despacho de Lisa Turpin.

Ella miró a Hannah con el pecho hinchado y sonriendo contagiosamente.

Bajaron un piso más y llegaron a la última planta sobre cubierta, la D —por este lado está la sala de hechizos, su aula anexa y la oficina de Abbott y al otro lado, la de defensa con el despacho de Potter y su anexo.

A Harry se le retorcieron las tripas por la expectación, quería verla ahora, quería saber como estaba equipada, si habían libros...

Bill giró ligeramente para mostrarles lo que había a su espalda —En esa sala están los invernaderos de herbología y sobre ellos, la cubierta de Popa; es de cristal para dejar entrar la luz, pero no es peligroso caminar sobre ellos. Al lado está el despacho de Sprout y al frente —apuntó hacia el otro extremo del barco —bajo la cubierta de Proa, otro invernadero, el nº2. Todo esto es la cubierta principal y será el patio común.

En ese momento el barco se movió bruscamente, el piso empezó a vibrar como si un terremoto azotara el barco.

—Qué ocurre —La voz de Malfoy estaba quebrada por el miedo. Podían sentir algo acechante, algo que definitivamente no era bueno. Los chicos se miraron asustados y corrieron hacia las barandas para ver si algo ocurría, ni siquiera escucharon a Bill mientras les pedía calma.

— ¡No¡vengan acá, estarán seguros!

Miraron al mar negro y de pronto, el agua y el silencio del entorno se rompió. Muy cerca de ellos emergió un enorme pez de color metálico y saltó espectacularmente describiendo un arco sobre el barco, botando litros y litros de agua que cayó sobre los cuatro chicos. Todos se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo con la boca abierta. Harry quedó paralizado imaginándose aplastado por aquel animal colosal mientras lo veía pasar; segundos después se escuchó un ¡SPLASH! que indicaba su caída de vuelta al mar. El barco se tambaleó mucho más brusco que antes debido a las olas producidas y tuvieron que afirmarse de la baranda para no caer.

Después de que el ritmo de sus corazones dejó de amenazar con un ataque, la voz de Bill llegó a sus oídos.

—Estamos sobre muchas colonias de seres marinos mágicos —Bill, que se había puesto bajo un techo, estaba seco —La regla de oro para mantenerse vivo es: No salir del barco. Ni en los botes, ni con magia, ni con escoba, etc; porque Dumbledore fue autorizado por esos seres solamente para tener sobre el mar este barco y esos animales comen todo lo que esté sobre el agua, incluyendo alumnos que no estén en el barco. Por eso este lugar es tan seguro, ellos no dejan que nada pase por sus territorios, estaremos a salvo siempre y cuando respeten esas reglas.

Dicho esto hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, aguantando la risa al ver las caras horrorizadas de los chicos cubiertas de agua salada.

En Hogwarts mientras tanto, ya todos habían terminado su equipaje, les habían ordenado dejar los baúles en las habitaciones porque los elfos se encargarían de ellos. Ahora caminaban angustiados y ansiosos detrás de sus prefectos que los guiaban al lugar que Dumbledore les había asignado, llegaron al Gran comedor lo más rápido que pudieron y ahí empezaron a formar grupos de cinco. A diferencia de lo que estaban acostumbrados cuando se reunían no habían murmullos en el ambiente, solo caras lánguidas y ojos alertas esperando instrucciones, esperando que todo fuera un sueño.

El temor no era sólo porque irían a un lugar desconocido, solos y en medio de la guerra, sino también porque el escape de Hogwarts era peligroso, tenían que salir rápido porque como Dumbledore había despachado a los profesores y a los aurores que ayudaron en la batalla, estaban prácticamente indefensos. Si alguien los atacaba los encontraría fuera del castillo, desordenados y solos. Y tenían que evitar además que alguien averiguara que se iban, lo que era muy fácil si los veían caminar en filas por los jardines del colegio. Por todo, el proceso debía hacerse rápido.

Harry, ya no se preocupaba de lo irreal de su situación, se estaba acostumbrando a trotar detrás de Bill demasiado ocupado recibiendo información a gran velocidad. Los había hecho correr por toda la cubierta hasta llegar a la escalera cerca del invernadero 2, Harry sintió el corazón latir más rápido al pasar por el aula de defensa, que permanecía cerrada y misteriosa. Llegaron al rellanode la escalera exhaustos; el barco se veía chico cuando lo comparabas con Hogwarts, pero en realidad era muy grande y largo.

Bajaron hasta la planta E —de este lado está la biblioteca, junto con la habitación de la señora Pince. Solo se extiende hasta la mitad de la planta, al otro lado está la casa de Slytherin, Es más chica que las demás por razones obvias.

Nadie quizo mirar a Draco.

Ron y Hermione llevaban a los chicos, junto a Nick casi decapitado, hacia el sauce Boxeador. Habían cerrado la entrada de la casa de los gritos hacía un año, pero el túnel todavía existía. Debido a la guerra Dumbledore había aumentado las medidas de seguridad en el colegio y había conseguido mediante un potente hechizo, que los trasladores no funcionaran dentro del territorio del castillo (Harry había logrado salir por aquella salade la "X", ya que el director había desactivado por un momento las barreras). Por esa razón, caminaban hacia túneles que los llevaban fuera del castillo pero sin estarlo realmente. Como necesitaban evacuar muy rápido, habían dividido las casas en grupos pequeños que caminaban en filas con sus prefectos. La mitad de los elfos de Hogwarts ya se habían ido con los alimentos mientras Dumbledore hablaba con el colegio. La otra mitad esperaban a que los chicos se fueran para salir por los túneles llevando consigo el equipaje de todos.

Bill miró su reloj y los hizo correr hacia abajo, en dirección al fondo del barco —acá está la sala común de Ravenclaw —apuntó una puerta junto a la entrada de la casa —,la enfermería y el dormitorio de Madame Pomfrey, al frente el segundo piso de la biblioteca —siguieron bajando —Planta G, Hufflepuff —señaló la puerta de madera junto a la que tenía el símbolo de los tejones —despacho y dormitorio de Filch...

—Oh no... —se lamentó sin querer Hannah.

Bill, que entendía perfectamente su reacción, siguió con su _tour _—Al frente: piso tres de la biblioteca —siguieron corriendo escalera abajo. Lisa casi cae al saltar cuatro peldaños de una vez y Harry en uno de los saltos se mordió la lengua. —Gryffindor —dijo señalando la puerta frente a ellos y con la otra mano apuntó al hacia el otro lado sin parar de correr —el cuarto piso de la biblioteca, planta G2.

Siguieron bajando, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo injusto que era estar en el piso más abajo de la cubierta, aunque recordó la ubicación de Filch y se dio cuenta que la suerte de los Hufflepuff era mucho peor.

Bajaron un piso más. En esta planta el techo era mucho más alto. Bill abrió la puerta de metal blanca que tenían frente a ellos.

—Aquí están las bodegas —Bill no entró, solo dejó que asomaran las cabezas hacia una enorme bodega. Grandes estantes con paquetes de distintos tamaños, separados por pasillos llenos de abarrotes y artículos que antes habrían comprado ellos mismos, pero que ahora tendría que proporcionarles el colegio. Harry alcanzó a ver en una de las cajas la inscripción "ranas de chocolate" y el futuro prometió ser mucho mejor del que se había imaginado.

—Detrás de esta otra puerta —apuntó a la que estaba en frente —están las cocinas y las habitaciones de los elfos. Ningún alumno puede entrar a esta planta. Ahora debemos subir —y salió corriendo escalera arriba luego de cerrar adecuadamente la puerta. —Llegarán en cualquier momento ... y us...tedes recibirán a los de sus casas, los formarán en filas con la ayuda de un prefecto... e iremos al gran comedor para de...sayunar y darles a todos las instrucciones correspondientes. —les explicó entre jadeos mientras volvían a la cubierta.

Ron se adelantó en medio del estrecho túnel con un gorro rojo navideño, se lo extendió sin soltarlo a cuatro chicos que habían llevado hasta ese punto siguiendo las instrucciones del director y esperó nervioso.

Uno de ellos tiritaba pálido y lo miraba suplicante, Ron se limitó a sonreirle.

Un segundo más tarde, los cinco desaparecieron. Hermione se quedó helada por un momento y luego sacó un guante azul de su bolsillo haciendo señas a los siguiente cinco chicos.

Harry estaba de pie en el punto en que Bill le había indicado, jadeando y sudando después de correr por las escaleras. Ya no sentía nada de frío y tampoco alcanzó a sentir ansiedad, porque en el momento en que pisó el lugar donde tenía que esperar, llegaron los primeros cinco chicos de su casa.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron no caer al suelo, inmediatamente levantaron la cabeza mirando asustados hacia el cielo que, al parecer, le gustaba ser aplastante para todo el mundo. Harry sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que Ron acababa de llegar, al fin ya no estaba solo. Se acercó contento a darles la bienvenida, era extraño como ahora sentía que él era el anfitrión.

—Harry —le sonrió Ron nervioso, pero también contento de verlo.

—Ron, no te imaginas... —miró hacia los lados, acababan de llegar los chicos de Hufflepuff y cerca de la sala de hechizos, los de Slytherin —...tenemos que apurarnos vengan por acá —les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y los dejó cerca de _su_ sala de Defensa, lejos de la orilla del barco. —Tienes que formarlos aquí cuando los traiga y preocuparte de que mantengan el orden.

—Bien —asintió nervioso el colorín, que miraba el cielo de reojo intentando conservar la calma — Harry ¿Dónde estamos, por qué es de noche?

— ¡Ron! —Bill se aceró sonriendo y le dio un rápido, pero caluroso abrazo — ¿Ya te explicó Harry lo que tienes qué hacer? —Ron asintió debatiéndose entre la alegría de encontrarse con su hermano que no había visto hacía más de un año, y el temor que había estado en crecimiento desde que les habían dicho sobre su cambio de colegio. —Después de que todos estén aquí iremos al Gran Comedor —se alejó de Ron hacia la prefecta de Slytherin para ir a dar las instrucciones —Más tarde hablaremos con calma ¿bien? —le gritó llegando junto a la chica.

—Ron...—Harry se dirigió al chico —...ya tengo que irme, después te explico -y salió trotando.

Volvió a su puesto con dificultad, pues los alumnos de Hufflepuff eran llevados por su jefa de casa cruzando el camino de Harry. Dos segundos después cinco chicos más llegaban al barco, tanto o más asustados que los primeros.

En veinte minutos ya todos estaban a bordo. Hermione fue la última en subir y Harry la llevó hasta una larga fila en donde la mayoría de los de su casa habían perdido parte de su miedo y ahora que se estaban acostumbrando a la idea, empezaban a desordenarse impacientes.

—Hannah subirá primero con los Hufflepuff —le informó Harry a su amiga —después de que todos estén en el comedor, la seguiremos. Yo iré adelante y guiaré a los chicos hasta el comedor, Ron se preocupará de que suban en orden y tú te asegurarás de que nadie se quede abajo.

—Está bien —Hermione miraba hacia el cielo como todos hacían al llegar a bordo. Las luces del gran comedor estaban encendidas y recortaban la figura del barco contra el cielo dándole un aire aún más dramático a la noche.

—Voy a subir ahora —Harry se dirigió a su amiga — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Muchas —le respondió Hermione, como hablando para sí —Después hablamos, no te preocupes.

Subieron lentamente por las angostas e interminables escaleras. Había un aire de exitación temerosa en el ambiente y, a diferencia de la actitud que habían tenido en Hogwarts, ahora hablaban y gritaban frenéticos, ya que a medida que subían los chicos, se fijaban más en el mar y en las extrañas criaturas que apenas se distinguían a lo lejos.

— ¡No puede ser¿Eso es un pulpo? —le preguntó Ginny a Hermione que subía delante de ella.

—No, no lo creo, es demasiado grande.

El enorme ser marino, muy parecido a un pulpo, se mantenía expectante cerca del horizonte. Un eco de la pregunta de Ginny se esparció en la escalera cuando todos se fijaron en el ser acuático flotando, parecía un fantasma pálido en medio de la noche, aunque... se veía demasiado corpóreo para creer que era uno.

Hermione imaginó que si eso se acercaba sería doce veces más grande que el barco. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Harry esperó a que Granger entrara para cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta su mesa, a la mesa de profesores. Esa que se encontraba más alta que la del resto y en donde Hannah, Lisa y Malfoy ya estaban sentados con expresiones frías, intentando no amedrentarse al ver a todos los estudiantes como su público.

Harry caminó entre las largas mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Se había sentido casi a gusto ocupando su mente en guiar a los chicos hasta el comedor, e inclusive, por un momento sintió que esto podría salir bien, pero al ser el último en ir a sentarse, el peso de la realidad llegaba en forma de miradas de estudiantes clavadas sobre él y lo seguían en el largo camino hasta su nueva mesa.

Rojo de la verguenza, se sentó en el único puesto que quedaba, entre Sprout (que había llegado al barco junto con los chicos de Hufflepuff)y Malfoy. Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle a Sprout que se corriera un puesto, pero el salón estaba en absoluto silencio esperando a que se sentara y prefirió dejar cualquier tipo de cambio, no relevante, para más tarde.

Junto a Malfoy estaba Lisa, a su lado Hannah y cerrando ese lado de la fila, Bill. Hacia el otro lado, Harry vio a Madame Pomfrey, a Pince y a Filch, con su gata en brazos, normalmente ellos no asistían al comedor, pero esta era realmente una ocasión especial.

Luego de tomar asiento, el silencio continuó. Todos los chicos miraban hacia la mesa de profesores, esperando...

Harry se aventuró a mirar por detrás de Malfoy a Bill, pero Bill miraba a Hannah como animándola a hablar. Harry volteó para ver a Sprout y la profesora miraba a Draco que también había volteado a verla. Ella parecía apuntar hacia el frente, animándolo a hablar. No solo a él, también a Lisa y cuando vio a Harry, también le hizo un gesto para que hablara, aunque parecía más de amenaza.

..._Y qué...—_pensó Harry nervioso— ..._¿Ahora tenemos que dar el discurso de bienvenida?_

Siguieron mirándose, esperando a que alguno se atreviera a dar la cara...Tal parecía que ninguno quería hacerlo. Para cuando Harry finalmente se había decidido, justo en el momento en que se disponía a abrir la boca, la voz de Malfoy, quien se había puesto de pie, resonó en el comedor.

—Ehm... —Draco sudaba frío, no tenía idea de qué decir para una situación como esa — ...Supongo que alguien tiene que jugar a ser Dumbledore... —por lo que terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. _Rayos_...

Mientras, el alumnado lo miraba esperanzado y en silencio; incluso quienes no le soportaban, ya que ellos también necesitaban oir a alguien decir algo, alguien que supiera algo más que ellos de toda esta locura: necesitaban a Un Líder. —Nadie se hubiera esperado esto... terminar en un barco... —sonrió amargamente. Harry lo miró suponiendo que el rubio no estaba transmitiendo ánimos ni nada de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer, pero él mismo no podría hacer algo diferente a eso.

Bill hubiera intervenido pero ahora la cara visible, los líderes del colegio, eran esos cuatro chicos. Además, él tampoco sabía que decir.

—Pero ahora... —Draco continuó con su discurso, siempre tratando de recordar qué cosas eran las que decía el viejo director —...no nos podemos lamentar. Aunque estemos lejos del mundo mágico, nos encontramos a salvo y deben estar seguros de que eso es lo que las personas que los aman desean para ustedes... —Draco hizo un breve silencio al recordar que él ya no tenía nadie que deseara que estuviera a salvo —Dumbledore confía en nosotros, no solo en nosotros cuatro, sino en todos los alumnos que hemos crecido en ese castillo. No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto porque ya no nos encontramos ahí, después de todo, nosotros somos el colegio ¿no? y podremos mantenerlo vivo mientras no nos rindamos. Debemos luchar para que Voldemort... —un escalofrío recorrió el salón. El chico lo obvió —...no acabe con nuestras vidas. Debemos dejar de temer, dejar de ser dependientes... —miró al comedor para evaluar si ya se podía detener y terminar con ese horrible discurso ...Nop, parecía que esperaban que siguiera hablando ..._Mierda_...—...y si yo puedo dormir en la misma habitación que Potter —miró hacia el aludido con gesto de asco mientras el salón bullía en comentarios. Harry enrojeció violentamente —Oh, si, es lo que escucharon, a Mí me va a tocar compartir habitación con él, y la verdad es que si sobrevivo a eso... —Ron y Hermione se miraron espantados de la misma manera en que lo hacían sus compañeros de casa. Muy diferente era el panorama en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en donde se escucharon algunas risitas débiles... _Al menos ya reaccionaron_...Malfoy suspiró—Bueno, me entienden. Ahora todos tendremos que ser muy fuertes. Todos tendremos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y por sobre todo, estar unidos; porque ha llegado la hora de entender de una vez por todas que somos una familia, que debemos apoyarnos para salir adelante y entonces verán como en realidad no estamos solos.

Todos quedaron mirando al chico rubio pensando en lo que acababa de decir, "no estamos solos" eso en cierta forma era verdad.

Draco dejó de hablar al ver que los estudiantes habían dejado de verse como vacas dirigidas al matadero y se echó sobre el alto respaldo de su silla, intentando calmarse después del loco que acababa de hacer. Harry y Lisa lo miraron extrañados ¿Malfoy había invitado a la unión?.

Lisa volvió la mirada al comedor y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Draco haciéndole una seña para que también se acercara.

—Ahora qué hacemos —le preguntó la chica aprovechando que los alumnos comentaban lo que acababa de decir Malfoy.

—Supongo que desayunar —le contestó el rubio —se suponía que la mitad de los elfos habían llegado antes que nosotros, deberían haber terminado de hacer el desayuno.

Harry y Hannah, que habían estado escuchando la conversación, se habían inclinado hacia ellos.

—Sí, claro, pero creí que cuando terminaras de hablar, aparecería la comida y... ¿Aparecerá la comida como en Hogwarts? —Lisa parecía nerviosa.

—Dumbledore siempre dice a comer... —opinó Harry retrocediendo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy lo miraba con odio por estar demasiado cerca de él.

—Eso mismo iba a decir, si tú diste el discurso, tu deberías invitarlos comer —le dijo la flamante jefa de Ravenclaw

— ¿Y si no aparece y me quedo haciendo el ridículo? —le respondió algo enojado el rubio ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, o tú Potter —miró a Harry bruscamente — ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son tan valientes? dilo tú.

Harry sintió hervir la sangre, claro que él era valiente, que se creía éste. Se puso de pie tal como lo había hecho Draco y todo el comedor quedó en silencio esperando a lo que Potter iba a decir, entonces recordó que en estas situaciones siempre salía a relucir su lado Slytherin.

—Ahora —dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo — ¡A desayunar! —les invitó, viéndose mucho más seguro de lo que él creía.

Inmediatamente apareció la comida sobre los platos vacíos, las jarras se llenaron de leche y café. El desayuno era obviamente un banquete de bienvenida, Dumbledore se había preocupado de proporcionarles deliciosos pasteles que de seguro les ayudaría a olvidar, al menos mientras comían, su situación actual.

Harry no se sentía presisamente hambriento, pero prefirió comer ya que después de este desayuno-cena, se irían a dormir y no quería despertar a mitad de noche con la panza vacía.

—Chicos —Bill les habló a los cuatro —bueno, creo que se imaginarán que ustedes son los que deben ir a dejar a sus compañeros —los jóvenes asintieron —bueno, también tendrán que decirles que mañana no tendrán clases...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hannah.

—Porque ustedes aún no estan lo suficientemente preparados para enseñar...

—Como si lo fuésemos a estar en un día...—agregó Draco. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Por suerte Bill no le escuchó y siguió —en todo caso, la profesora Sprout les dará una pequeña clase mañana para que le pregunten sus dudas y puedan tener algún dominio sobre sus respectivas clases.

Los chicos asintieron, Malfoy no de muy buena gana.

—Además, tengo que decirles otra cosa —los cuatro le miraron. Bill parecía un poco nervioso — ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene pareja?

— ¿Perdón? —Malfoy lo miraba con una ceja alzada — ¿Y eso, qué importa? —le habría encantado decirle: "y qué te importa a tí", pero incluso para él sonaba muy irrespetuoso.

— ¿Sí o No? —exigió Bill.

Los nuevos profesores negaron.

—Bien, supongo que sabrán que entre alumno y profesor debe haber una distancia, y como ustedes ahora son profesores, ninguno podrá involucrarse sentimentalmente con ningún estudiante —Bill habló bastante rápido, como si eso fuera a cambiar lo que había dicho.

A Harry realmente esta medida le tenía sin cuidado. Había tenido algunas novias, pero no habían durado más que unas cuantas semanas, por lo que esa restricción no le afectaba. Además, no creía que fuese a tener mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Muy por el contrario, los tres profesores restantes se encontraban indignados con la revelación de Bill.

—No nos pueden hacer eso —Lisa, aunque estaba completamente enojada, mantenía la compostura de una forma admirable —no pueden prohibirnos tener pareja.

—Mientras no sea un estudiante...

—Pero eso significa que... —Hannah miró al único par de chicos que no eran alumnos, o sea a Harry y a Draco. La otras opciones eran Bill y Filch...pero probablemnte Bill nunca se metería con alguna de ellas, y con respecto al celador... Eso estaba fuera de discusión. JAMÁS.

—Es absurdo —Malfoy parecía querer matar a Weasley —Dumbledore nunca nos dijo eso ¿verdad? —las chicas asintieron —no nos pueden abligar a seguir esa estúpida regla.

—Lo siento, pero las cosas son así. Es por el buen funcionamiento del sistema, no hay más que decir —y antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca, el pelirrojo se adelantó —Y no creo que puedan renunciar a sus cargos...

Si para los chicos era injusto, para Bill era inhumano. Por lo menos ellos podrían emparejarse entre ellos, pero él...él se tendría que conformar con sus revistas.

La comida siguió sin mayores problemas y para cuando todos ya estaban satisfechos, y antes de que los cuatro nuevos jefes salieran, Bill los reunió.

—Chicos, antes de que se vayan, debo decirles que mientras permanezcan en el barco, nosotros seis (los jefes, Bill y la profesora Sprout) tendremos que turnarnos para hacer guardias.

— ¿Disculpa? —le interrumpió Draco aún molesto por la conversación anterior — ¿Tendremos? Me parece que ya tenemos bastante con hacer de profesores como para que también quieran que sirvamos de guardias. ¿O es que acaso este lugar no es tan seguro como nos hicieron creer?

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero siempre es mejor tomar precauciones extras. En todo caso —continuó sin mirar la cara molesta de Malfoy —, para que hoy duerman tranquilos y descansen, yo me ocuparé de las guardias esta noche.

Harry, Lisa y Hannah le agradecieron.

—Una cosa más —les dijo Bill antes de que salieran —Necesito que reunan a todos los alumnos en la cubierta, creo que deben ver algo.

El agua se agitaba ruidosamente alrededor del barco. La brisa nocturna mecía suavemente el cabello de los estudiantes, dejándoles pequeñas y saladas gotitas de agua en las congeladas caritas. LLevaban un buen rato en la cubierta esperando a Bill y nadie, a excepción de los jefes, se imaginaba qué podía ser lo que Weasley tenía que mostrarles y ya se estaban cansando de esperarlo parados en la fría y húmeda cubierta.

—Jóvenes —finalmente apareció el pelirrojo —Como se darán cuenta, nos encontramos en medio del mar —algunos alumnos lo miraron suspicaces —Ahora, deben saber que este no es un mar ordinario ya que dentro de él habitan seres muy inteligentes, y por sobre todo, peligrosos —varios de los alumnos se asustaron. Bill, que parecía disfrutarlo, prosiguió —Aunque no es para alarmarse... mucho —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Para mantener las buenas relaciones con el mundo marino, hay que ser respetuosos y muy cuidadosos por lo que les pediré que no salgan del barco bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dicho esto, se acercó a una baranda y metió una mano al bolsillo de su túnica sacando una enorme manzana.

—Los habitantes sub-acuáticos no discriminan al momento de buscar su alimento, cazan lo que puedan, y todo lo que se encuentre en sus territorios, ya sea bajo o sobre el nivel del agua, es su potencial comida —se giró, se dio impulso y arrojó la manzana unos metros lejos del barco y, antes de que cayera al agua, un enorme pez naranjo de cuatro aletas la atrapó en el aire y desapareció raudo y veloz en la negrura del océano. Los estudiantes miraban impactados la escena. ¡Todo había sido tan rápido!

—Eso ocurre con todo, absolutamente TODO lo que se interna en sus dominios... —Bill miraba al estudiantado como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuese tan normal ver peces voladores del tamaño de un dirigible atrapar frutos a la velocidad de la luz—...y si alguno de ustedes llegase a salir del perímetro del barco, volando o por cualquier método, correrán la misma suerte que la manzana...

—Aterrador.

— ¿Y si alguien se resbala?

—Prefiero al calamar gigante...

La mayoría de los alumnos en la sala común de Gryffindor pensaban que la idea de estar suspendidos sobre un mar infestado por bichejos asesinos, era simplemente aterradora. Tal vez ahí estaban seguros de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero los peces descomunales no eran precisamente agradables.

—No quiero pensar en que pasaría si Voldemort nos atacara...

—Es por eso que Dumbledore nos envió aquí —Hermione se calentaba las manos en la chimenea —es imposible que llegue hasta acá con todos esos seres hambrientos y dispuestos a engullir lo primero que vean.

Harry miraba la sala común de Gryffindor con nostalgia. Ron le vio

—No está tan mal...— dijo también observando la sala —y yo que creí que estaríamos en un sucucho. Un poco largo el camino hasta acá, pero no es tan malo.

La sala era espaciosa, tenía adornos escarlata y dorado, butacas frente al fuego (porque, aunque se encontrasen en el piso inferior, sí tenían una chimenea mágica) además de unas mesas para que hiciesen sus tareas...

En fin, era muy parecida a la que tenían en el castillo, pero con el aura de casa nueva: paredes que no han sido tocadas, pintura aún fresca y piso virgen. Algunos de los muebles parecían nuevos, mientras que la gran mayoría presentaba rastros de un antiguo uso; eran muebles con historia sacados de su "habitat" para formar esta sala común improvisada, un rompecabezas, que a pesar de ser cómodo y claramente acogedor, resultaba extraño para todos.

Aunque sólo tenían que acostumbrarse.

—Y tu Harry¿en dónde dormirás? —le preguntó Hermione sentándose frente al fuego que crepitaba alegremente.

¿Qué¿Ah?...—Harry estaba embobado con el lugar. ¡Esto sí que era injusto! Mientrás él tendría que compartir una pequeñísima pieza con Malfoy, sus amigos estarían en la espaciosa y elegante...tal vez no tan elegante, pero si espaciosa nueva casa de Gryffindor —Perdón pero...¿Qué preguntaste?

— ¿Qué dónde dormirás?

—Oh, si...bueno, yo estoy en la cubierta superior.

—Genial, debes tener una vista excelente desde allá —Ginny acababa de aparecer y se sentó junto a Hermione.

— ¿Y supongo que eso de dormir con Malfoy es broma?—le preguntó Ron sonriendo

—No...

—Pero ustedes son jefes ¿no tendrían que tener piezas aparte y todo?

—Bill nos dijo que tendríamos que dormir juntos ya que el barco no tenía más lugares en donde dormir —se dejó caer en uno de los sillones _qué injusto, y yo ni siquiera tengo una silla en mi camarote_.

— ¡No puedes dormir con él, no te pueden hacer eso! —se quejó Ron

—Ya lo hicieron.

—Bien, no te preocupes —Ron, más que calmar a Harry, parecía estar intentando calmarse él mismo —pronto mi hermano se dará cuenta que no pueden tenerlos en la misma pieza, y te cambiarán. Podríamos hacerte un espacio aquí...

—No lo creo —le cortó Harry —Bill nos explicó que necesita que estemos arriba, por si se presenta algún inconveniente, porque ahí tenemos todo a mano y una serie de cosas que ya ni recuerdo —se hundió en el cómodo sillón.

— ¡Pero,terminarán matándose! —Ron sonaba alterado — ¡Es inhumano, cómo esperan que soportes a ese imbécil

—Ron, déjalo. Ya te explicó que no puede cambiarse —Hermione paró el discurso de su novio para luego mirar a Harry preocupada —Tendrás que armarte de paciencia e intentar no buscar líos con él.

—Es él el que busca los líos —contestó fríamente. No tenía ganas de escuchar esto, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a enfrentar y lo que tendría que hacer.

—Sí, todos sabemos eso, pero es importante que recuerdes ignorarlo, no alterarte por lo que te diga...

— ¿Cómo va a hacer eso! —Ron seguía indignado.

— ¡Es por la causa, Ron! —La chica le lanzó una mirada severa al colorín —Harry tiene nuevas responsabilidades, el funcionamiento del barco está en juego, ya no es un asunto individual, es el jefe de Gryffindor... —Harry miraba el fuego intentando no escucharlos.

—Ya déjenlo en paz, él sabe a lo que se está enfrentando —Ginny, que había estado atenta al chico, fue en su rescate. Hermione y Ron se quedaron callados y al ver a su amigo se dieron cuenta que era mejor no seguir discutiendo — ¿Y, por lo menos la pieza es bonita? —preguntó la chica intentando bajarle el perfil al tema.

A Harry le entraron ganas de gritarles que no, que era más chico que un armario de escobas, que no había espacio ni para caminar y que su cama era una litera.

—Disculpa... —una chica se le acercó — ¿dónde estan las piezas?

—Eh... —realmente él no lo sabía, sólo había pasado corriendo por ahí para que ubicara en donde se encontraba la casa, pero no había entrado en ella — ¿la pieza de quiénes?

—De segundo.

— ¡Ah, bueno... este...yo no...

—Sally —Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Harry no sabía, salió en su rescate — ¿ves el pasillo que está por allá? esos deben ser los dormitorios...

—Gracias Hermione —le dijo la niña y salió rumbo al pasillo con dos chicas más.

Harry se sintió horrible. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus antiguos compañeros!. Comenzó a tratar de ver a quienes conocía y grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que más de la mitad de los chicos que estaban ahí, eran completos desconocidos para él. ¿Cómo se supone que los guiaría si no los podía ni reconocer?

Harry caminó pesadamente hacia su nueva habitación, en verdad deseaba quedarse con sus compañeros, pero Bill había sido muy específico cuando les puso como regla de oro no quedarse a dormir junto a sus casas, supuestamente eso les daría más autoridad.

Estaba agotado, luego de despedirse de sus amigos el hombre de arena parecía haberle arrojado un saco de ésta a los ojos y se le cerraban más y más conforme subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la cubierta la brisa que lo había recibido hacia unas horas volvió a saludarlo, pero esta vez era mucho más fría y violenta. En verdad deseaba bajar y quedarse junto a sus compañeros, Arriba estaría solo... bueno, estaría con Malfoy que era mucho peor. Harry miró hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba su pieza. Pretendía ver si había luz en su ventana, pero el cielo lo distrajo, las nubes que antes lo cubrían se habían esparcido y ahora podía ver millones de estrellas sobre su cabeza brillando espectacularmente en el negro azulado. quedó con la boca abierta, embobado por aquella visión, fue como si su entorno lo elevara, envolviéndolo con su magia. Se sintió renovado, lleno de vida, de fuerza... tal vez esto no era tan malo. Corrió hasta la cubierta superior subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, tenía deseos de gritar de correr de bailar... no, en realidad nunca le había gustado bailar. Llegó hasta su habitación sintiéndose seguro de sí, ni siquiera Malfoy podría quitarle las energías que ahora traía. Qué importaba en realidad, sólo dormirían en la misma pieza¿como podría Malfoy ser insoportable si estaba durmiendo? abrió la puerta, pero Malfoy no estaba ahí.

..._tal vez pretende quedarse en slytherin_...

oh, ese rubio podía irritarlo tan fácilmente. Decidió que esperaría un rato y si no volvía lo iría a buscar. Caminó dos pasos fuera del cuarto cuando escuchó risas algunos pisos más abajo. Se asomó entre los botes salvavidas y pudo ver surgir la platinada cabeza de Malfoy por la escalera que lo llevaba desde la casa Slytherin hasta la cubierta principal. El chico corría hacia la proa del barco seguido por Blaise. Harry frunció el ceño¿qué hacía ese imbécil fuera de su casa?

Draco se tiró al suelo con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa en su pálido rostro, miraba hacia el cielo extasiado. Mientras, Blaise caminaba hacia él con la vista también dirigida hacia las estrellas.

—Es una buena bienvenida ¿no? —le dijo a Blaise sonriendo — ¿no te alegras de haber subido?

—Podría haberlo visto por la ventana

—no seas corriente, no es lo mis...

—Si sé que no es lo mismo —Blaise se sentó junto a Draco sonriendo, le encantaba verlo tan feliz ya que hacía mucho que el rubio no se comportaba de esa manera. Era curioso que justo ese día en que todo parecía venirse abajo la sonrisa amplia y genuina de Malfoy apareciera tan libre.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Blaise, aún mirando las estrellas, le tomó la mano para jugar entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro chico.

—Muérdeme —le ordenó dulcemente Draco

—¿Dónde está Bill? Dijiste que él estaría haciendo la guardia...

Draco giró la cabeza hasta alcanzar con sus ojos la mirada de Blaise

—Muérdeme —le volvió a ordenar acercando la mano que Blaise tenía hacia la boca de él —dame algo con que soñar hoy —volvió a sonreirle. Blaise no pudo negarse.

Harry pensó en entrar a su pieza acostarse y olvidar esta estúpida escena. Claro, Blaise estaba junto a Draco mientras que Ron y Hemione probablemente dormían muy felices en su habitación entre el resto de los Gryffindors. Blaise se arriesgaba a que Bill lo castigara sólo por estar con Draco y eso que Draco era insoportable..._ni siquiera merece que alguien esté junto a él... _

Entendía que Hermione se quedara abajo, ella siempre seguía las reglas..._¿porqué Ron no vino conmigo?... _necesitaba de su apoyo, de su compañía..._Bill es su hermano, tal vez podríamos haberlo convencido... _

Ahora Blaise estaba besando los nudillos de Draco¿es que acaso no se cansaban de hacer escenitas¿Porqué Malfoy tenía que hacerlo todo en público? _...¿dónde esta Bill?..._

Miró hacia los lados buscando alguna señal de su nuevo superior, pero no estaba.

Draco se carcajeaba todavía recostado en el suelo junto a Blaise que intentaba hacerlo callar.

Se veían tan felices... _incluso ahora que estamos metidos en este lío_... ellos siempre se veían felices.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse, mañana vería a sus amigos, ellos no eran tan irresponsables como para dejar a su casa sola como lo hacía Blaise, ni él era tan débil como Malfoy, ni tan egoísta como para dejar a sus compañeros solos únicamente porque él quería estar acompañado. Entró a la pieza, el cansancio se había ido, no podría pegar un ojo en ese estado y probablemente cuando lo hiciera llegaría el idiota de Malfoy a acostarse y no le extrañaría que hiciera un escándalo por no esperarlo par escoger en donde dormirían. Salió de la pieza en dirección a las cocinas, Dobby probablemente no estaría durmiendo aún, tal vez podría darle un pedazo de pastel o algo para subirle el ánimo.

Una hora más tarde regresó a la habitación, ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle algo de comer al elfo porque Dobby le ofreció dulces apenas lo vió. Harry se había sentido un poco culpable al aceptarlos ya que el elfo se daba golpes en la cabeza por ir en contra de las reglas impuestas por Bill al dárselos, pero Dobby había dicho "Harry Potter tiene que tener enormes fuerzas para poder sacar el barco adelante y evitar que el horrible señor Malfoy arruine todo, coma, coma, anímese, Dobby lo ayudará para que se reconforte y así Harry Potter podrá enfrentar su nueva responsabilidad" así que Harry había aceptado arrepinténdose por haber ido hasta allá.

La luz estaba apagada. Supuso que el imbécil se había ido a dormir con Blaise, pero al cerrar la puerta escuchó la suave respiración del chico. Se quedó quieto, el sonido venía de la cama de arriba... el desgraciado ni siquiera se había molestado en esperarlo para escoger sus camas..._maldito Malfoy_... estuvo tentado en lanzarle un expeliarmus para que saliera volando de la cama pero una vocesita en su cabeza le ordenó que no hiciera estupideces. Al menos si estaba durmiendo no tenía que soportarlo y de todas maneras Harry quería la cama de abajo.

Dejó la luz apagada para no despertarlo y evitar cualquier encuentro con él. Tal vez si tenía suerte tampoco lo vería la mañana siguiente. Las luces del barco se colaban por la pequeña ventana que estaba entre el ropero y la cama de arriba, apenas llegaba luz a la de Harry, lo que le satisfacía mucho ya que nunca había dormido bien con luz. Luego de ponerse el pijama que aún estaba empacado en su baúl, retiró las mantas para entrar en el lugar donde descansaría de ahora en adelante, pero algo cayó al suelo evitando que se acostara.

Se agachó a recogerlo y se encontró con su túnica negra, la que le había prestado a Malfoy antes de entrar a clases. Encendió la varita para leer la nota que traía la prenda y se topó con la elegante caligrafía del imbécil de Malfoy.

"Te devuelvo tu mugrosa túnica, ahora ya no te debo nada"

Draco no había alcanzado a soñar cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra una pared.

— ¡Cómo que no me debes nada, me debes mi capa de invisibilidad! —Harry estaba rojo de rabia —Deberías agradecerme que te presté mí túnica, que dejé que me la apestaras con tu horrible presencia.

— ¡Qué te la apestara yo! —Draco se puso de pie furioso — ¡tú eres una especie de perro quiltro ¿y yo te apesto las cosas, huele mil veces mejor de lo que tú podrías lograr ni aunque te bañaras en los perfumes...

— ¡A quién le importa... —Harry apretó los puños —me vas a devolver mi capa ahora.

Bill golpeó la puerta en ese instante — ¿Qué pasa allá adentro? —su voz no podía distinguirse bien desde la habitación, pero ambos supieron que era él quien llamaba.

Los chicos se miraron con odio antes de que Harry abriera la puerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando, oí gritos —Bill no tenía ni rastro de la cara amable que Harry conocía — ¿No se están peleando ,verdad?

—No —respondieron automáticamente. Ninguno deseaba meterse en problemas tan pronto, ni querían tampoco contar la historia de la capa.

—Acuéstense entonces —Bill miró de reojo a Harry antes de cerrar la puerta, tenía enormes ojeras y lucía mucho más demacrado de lo que Harry recordaba haber visto cuando llegaron, aunque no se había fijado mucho en él.

Malfoy subió a su cama rápidamente como si esperara que Harry intentara quitársela, se veía mareado y Harry lo adjudicó al golpe que acababa de recibir, aunque en realidad se debía a una pócima relajante que el chico había tomado para poder dormir, ya que estando en esa situación con el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros y solo, no podría hacerlo.

Harry no le prestó más atención ya que luego de ver a Bill se sentía muy culpable por la forma en que se había comportado. Se acostó en silencio y se tapó hasta el cuello. Por lo que sabía, Bill había preparado ese barco y había vivido ahí durante meses, solo. Y ahora que habían llegado ellos estaba al mando de todo, era responsable por todos... él si tenía derecho a estar estresado ..._tengo que controlarme..._

Treinta minutos después Harry seguía despierto a diferencia de Draco, que respiraba al ritmo de quien duerme profundamente. Y entonces una idea vino a su mente.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y subió la escalera hasta la cama del rubio. Ahora podría averiguar si seguía teniendo esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad al contacto con él _...¿No te estarás haciendo dependiente?..._Harry quedó a medio camino de tocar a Draco conteniendo la respiración, pero alejó esa idea de su mente ..._solo me estoy asegurando que sea verdad_...

Malfoy estaba de espaldas a Harry con la manta cubriéndolo hasta la cintura. Su pijama era una camiseta blanca que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos. Harry tomó aire, si Draco se llegaba a despertar...

Pero no le importó lo suficiente como para dejar atrás su plan. Acercó la punta de sus dedos hasta la espalda y sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de su enemigo_...nada..._

Se acercó un poco más, cuidando de no mover la cama y apoyó toda la palma sobre la espalda. La adrenalina era la única emoción que lo invadía, en su cabeza la vocesita que le advertía que no hiciera estupideces estaba tocando tambores para que se devolviera... Harry casi lo hace, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, percibió levemente aquella sensación tan reconfortante.

La respiración de Draco no se había alterado, así que no estaba despierto y Harry se aventuró un poco más. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama con mucho cuidado y dejó la otra pierna en la escalera. Lentamente la mano en la espalda se deslizó hasta la cintura y rodeó al rubio suavemente. La sensación aumentó y Harry sin darse cuenta apoyó su otra mano y su cabeza en la espalda de Draco. Se quedó ahí un rato. La débil luz resplandecía sobre el cabello platinado y bañaba también el hombro pálido de Malfoy. Fue lo último que Harry vio antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse por completo a sus sensaciones. El poder que sentía ahora le daba una enorme paz, todas sus preocupaciones se iban a cada exhalación del cuerpo que abrazaba.

No podía borrarse la sonrisa. Estaba relajado, invadido por una alegría que no podía comprender, deseaba abrazarlo con más fuerza y no separarse más...

...y sin ningún aviso... todo eso se apagó, quedando solo con el calor de Draco dentro de su abrazo.

..._No puede ser_... Movió la mano que estaba en la cintura del rubio, hasta el pecho de Malfoy y lo presionó ligeramente _... ¿Qué está pasando?... _Bajó la otra mano y la pasó por debajo del rubio, alrededor de la cintura. Pero ya no sentía nada. Subió la otra pierna y rodeó con fuerza a Malfoy buscando desesperadamente, pero ya no lo sentía. Tan deseperado estaba que cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos, asustado, no se dio cuenta y siguió apretándolo, con el rostro ahora sobre el hombro de Malfoy, rozando su cara.

Draco no reaccionó inmediatamente, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando su corazón dio un vuelco y se sentó súbitamente quitándose las manos de Harry de encima.

Se miraron y la expresión de Malfoy pasó de miedo a duda y luego a una amenazadora mueca de cólera.

—Sal de aquí —exigió fríamente.

Pero Harry todavía no reaccionaba adecuadamente.

— ¡Quítate depravado, qué intentabas hacerme! —Draco empezó a patearlo furioso.

—Yo... —Harry no sabía como explicarse, intentaba proteger su cabeza de los golpes sin entender todavía como se había atrevido.

— ¡Bájate, quítate! —Draco lo tenía al borde de la cama a punto de ocasionarle una caída dolorosa — ¡Espera a que todos sepan lo que hiciste!

Un último golpe y Harry llegó en menos de un segundo al suelo. Draco lo apuntaba con su varita desde arriba, esperando un ataque del moreno en cualquier momento, como si realmente el chico hubiera intentado violarlo.

Harry se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a Malfoy furioso —Sólo estaba tratando de averiguar que sentía cuando te toco, y no pongas esa cara de idiota porque estoy seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco movió su varita y conjuró una especie de burbuja en su cama —Si vuelves a intentar algo mientras duermo lo sabré. Agradece que no voy a contárselo a Bill inmediatamente —Apuntó amenazante a Harry nuevamente, mientras se calmaba—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

Después de eso, el chico se metió dentro de su tapado y dejó a Harry de pie en medio de la pequeña pieza solo.

..._No importa, nadie le va a ceer_...Pensó mientras se metía nuevamente en su cama. Hora y media después logró conciliar el sueño.

La ducha tibia era muy reconfortante, sentía como la tensión que lo había estado aplastando lo abandonaba lentamente ..._al menos Draco no le ha dicho nada a Bill_...

El colorín había ido a despertarlos hacía menos de media hora. Malfoy ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a Harry, al parecer seguía ofendido por lo de la noche y el moreno sintió confirmada sus sospechas de que andaba en algo raro con lo del hechizo, porque Draco no lo había acusado aún.

En el baño de los jefes de casa, los grifos dejaban correr el agua en cinco formas diferentes. Harry había escogido una en que el agua parecía estar dándole masajes. Luego de disfrutar uno de los pocos lujos que tenía en el barco, giró la llave para que el agua saliera en forma normal y terminó de enjuagar el shampoo.

Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y salió de la ducha, sintiéndose totalmente repuesto —este será un buen día —se dijo a sí mismo optimista acercándose hacia el lugar en donde había dejado su pijama, ya que sobre él se encontraban sus gafas y se las puso para ir a verse al único espejo que había en el baño. Miró hacia un lado y vio como Malfoy estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el pelo con la mirada puesta en alguien más, en Bill para ser precisos.

El colorín llevaba también la toalla en su cintura y en ese momento estaba saliendo de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, quien parecía estar evaluando su trasero en una forma que a Harry le llenó de rabia _...y luego me llama depravado a mí... _

—A Molly no le gustaría saber que le andas mirando al hijo —Harry tenía que ponerlo en su lugar —Creo que debería decirle.

—Decirle que¿que está mucho mejor dotado que tú?

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy, quien le sonreía con triunfo.

En ese momento llegó Bill.

—Se me quedó el collar… —Los miró a ambos sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente — ¿qué les pasa ahora?

Harry decidió borrarle la sonrisa a Draco, ahora sabrían si era tan valiente como decía ser —Malfoy cree que estás bien dotado, al parecer le gustas.

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un casi imperceptible rosa. Pero no se amedrentó y en vez de bajar la vista, levantó las cejas y le dedicó una encantadora y algo lujuriosa sonrisa a Bill, una obvia invitación a ligar.

El Weasley sonrió divertido a Draco —Lo siento, a mí solo me gustan las chicas.

Malfoy suspiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada desvergonzada de arriba abajo —Lástima.

Harry pudo ver como Bill parecía entretenerse con la frescura de Draco. El colorín tomó su collar y salió del baño aún sonriendo. "Este Malfoy …"

—Tal vez a Bill no le importa que nos andes mirando, pero a mí sí —Harry tenía sus ojos verdes encendidos.

—Deja de hacer el ridículo, Potter —Lo miró hacia abajo como si fuera un bicho insignificante —Tú estás a salvo de mí —apuntó sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de Harry y sonrió sarcástico —… debes estar a salvo de cualquiera.

Volvió su mirada al espejo para asegurarse de que su cabello estaba en el lugar que le correspondía y luego salió del baño.

Harry entró al Gran Comedor un poco nervioso. Anque la noche anterior estuvo en ese mismo lugar siendo observado por los mismos cientos de ojos, ahora le parecía más aterrador ya que se encontraba solo. Miró hacia la mesa en donde sus amigos tomaban desayuno tranquilamente y deseo regresar a su primer año, cuando todo había comenzado, cuando aún no tenía preocupaciones reales y todavía podía vivir en paz.

Era extraño no compartir el desayuno con ellos, no escuchar a Hermione retar a Ron por sus malos modales, no sentir la voz de Dean hablando del último chisme o ver a Neville batallando contra las tostadas... Definitivamente era extraño no tenerlos cerca y volver a sentirse solo como cuando vivía con sus tíos.

Siguió caminando hasta la mesa alta y buscó un asiento. Para su mala suerte, el único que quedaba libre era el que había ocupado el día anterior, entre Malfoy y la profesora Sprout.

Se sentó de mala gana y comenzó a servirse unas salchichas. No sentía ganas de hablar con nadie por lo que sólo se limitó a comer en silencio.

Aún estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero parecía que Malfoy no había dicho nada ya que nadie le miraba extraño. Trató de no pensar más en ello, ya tendría muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparse y seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto no era sano.

—Harry, hey Harry —Ron le alcanzó justo cuando salía del comedor — ¡Estás vivo amigo! Creí que jamás te volvería a ver —le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y cómo ha resultado todo? —Hermione se les acercó.

—Eh...bueno...no nos matamos mutuamente —respondió Harry intentando no recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Me alegro mucho, estaba realmente preocupada.

— ¿Y ustedes cómo durmieron?

—No muy bien, varios chicos llegaban constantemente a la pieza para que les solucionase algunos problemas que tenían y no logré dormir más que unas cuantas horas...

—No seas quejón, Ron. No le hagas caso, Harry. Hubo unos cuantos problemas con las camas, pero nada que nos quitase el sueño...

— ¡Cómo que no! Andrew Svents llegó como a las tres diciendo que a su cama le faltaba una pata y YO tuve que arreglarla! Además de que tuve que llevar a un montón de chicos a la enfermería porque se marearon en el barco!

Harry se rió por lo bajo, ahora que sabía que no los vería pelear tan seguido, le hubiese encantado seguir escuchándolos, pero ya se le hacía tarde para ir a ver a Sprout y, aunque no quisiera separarse de ellos, debía hacerlo. Se excusó con sus amigos y salió rumbo a la sala de reuniones sonriendo. Ya no se sentía tan solo.

—Bien jóvenes —se encontraban sentados a una larga mesa para ocho personas y Sprout les hablaba desde el extremo opuesto —frente a ustedes están los programas y los contenidos de cada curso que tendrán que impartir.

No...no podía ser posible. Frente a Harry había una enorme pila de hojas y pergaminos que fácilmente superaba el metro de alto.

—Imposible...—escuchó que Draco decía a su lado. Miró el montón del rubio y se alegró, era aún más grande que el suyo..._te lo mereces por _... Luego fijó sus ojos en la profesora.

—Como han de suponer, enseñar no es fácil y menos si no se tiene los conocimientos...

—Entonces, para que nos obligaron —añadió Draco entre dientes mientras la profesora se giraba para coger unos papeles.

—Nadie te obligó, Malfoy —le contestó en un susurro Harry.

—Si me obligaron, Dumbledore me presionó para que aceptara.

—Podrías haberte negado, después de todo, TU no eres impresindible.

— ¿Qué vas a saber, Potter? No todos somos como tú, que le sigues todas las estupideces al vejete senil ciegamente.

—No vuelvas a insultar...

— ¿Escucharon algo? —Sprout se les había acercado y les daba una mirada asesina.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—Lo que les estaba diciendo, es que lo mejor que pueden hacer, es hablar y discutir bien con sus alumnos cuáles son las materias que han pasado y en qué van. Ahora, sería buena idea que también les hicieran una prueba de diagnóstico para medir cuánto saben. Dentro de todos los pergaminos que tiene cada uno, hay unos modelos de pruebas diseñados por los profesores anteriores que les serán útiles, además de una completa lista de preguntas que pueden incluir en sus exámenes...

Harry ojeó los papeles y vio que todos estaba escritos con diferentes tipos de letras y trazos. ..._Seguramente porque ninguno ha durado más de un año_... Aunque la mayoría eran normales, había unos pergaminos que resaltaban escandalosamente de los otros, como los de color rosa de Umbridge o los de Quirrell, que estaban muy arrugados ya que siempre andaba nervioso.

—Profesora —Lisa levantó la mano haciendo Harry volviera a la realidad — ¿cómo podremos mantener el orden? Porque no estoy muy segura de si nos respetarán...pues...aún nos deben ver como a simples alumnos.

—Castíguenlos, simplemente eso —fue la escueta respuesta de la profesora.

— ¿Y no tendríamos que ganarnos su respeto? —preguntó Hannah —tal vez si hablásemos...

—Eso no resulta —la interrumpió —sólo no dejen que hablen en sus clases y sean muy severos—la profesora se paseaba amenazadoramente por la sala—de lo contrario, nunca más podrán recuperar el control. Tienen que hacerse respetar por ellos a penas entren al salón, y si no lo logran, simplemente se les castiga quitando puntos, dando detenciones o tarea extra. Pero supongo que eso ustedes lo saben...

—Pero que psicología... —se quejó por lo bajo Lisa.

Harry concordaba con la chica. No podía llegar como perro a la clase y castigar al primero que viera fuera de su puesto, eso era tan...Snape y él no podría comportarse así.

—Les aconsejo —la profesora siguió —que revisen desde ya las materias que tendrán que enseñar, porque no tendrán más que hoy para hacerlo.

Los cuatro miraban cabizbajos sus lotes. ¡Tendrían que revisar todo esto para el día siguiente! Harry suspiró, tenía pensado pasar un tiempo con Ron y Hermione, pero con tanto trabajo por hacer, de seguro no le quedaría tiempo más que para comer.

—También —la profesora continúo —dentro de las dos primeras semanas, tendrán que elegir a un alumno que les ayude en su labor. ÉL se encagará de realizar unas clases complementarias a las suyas, por lo que debe ser un estudiante que maneje la mayoría de los contenidos. Pueden probarlos mediante algún _test_ y luego enseñarles lo que no sepan...

_Un ayudante_..._¡Hermione! Ella si podrá._

—Sólo no elijan a un prefecto ya que los necesitamos lo más disponibles posibles.

_Mierda_...

—Pasando a otro tema —Bill acababa de entrar y se acercaba a ellos con un cofrecito y unos pergaminos. Filch entró tras él —debemos quedar de acuerdo con los horarios de las guardias. Las parejas ya están armadas por lo que sólo resta decidir los turnos...

—Disculpa, pero...¿en qué momento se resolvió el tema de las parejas? —Draco tenía una ceja alzada —porque yo jamás discutí sobre eso.

—Ah, es que creí que era obvio. Naturalmente su pareja para la guardia será su compañero de cuarto; excepto el señor Filch quien patrullará solo.

— ¡Perdón! YO No voy a pasearme en la noche con Potter —puso especial énfasis en el apellido del chico — ¡Me niego! Prefiero ir con Lisa.

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir con él —Harry se había puesto de pie —ya me basta con tener que compartir dormitorio.

—Lo siento, pero ya está decidido —Bill se apoyó en la mesa y los observaba —Es absurdo que intenten cambiar ya que eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué¿por qué no se puede?

—Mira Malfoy, créeme que es mejor así. Si tuviésemos a nuestra pareja en un cuarto diferente, tendríamos que salir e ir a buscarle y lo más probable es que se despertaría el compañero de cuarto,y no descansarán bien si duermen con interrupciones; por lo que se armarían problemas y no estamos dispuestos a lidiar con ese tipo de conflictos. ¿Vale?

Draco no parecía muy conforme, pero no dijo nada más.

—Bien, dentro de esta bolsa... —mostró una funda de cuero negro que había sacado de un bolsillo de su túnica —están los nombres de las parejas y detrás de mí, hay una pizarra con los cuatro horarios. La primera pareja que saque, será la que tendrá el primer turno de 21:00 a01:00hrs. la segunda, el de 01:00 a 04:00 hrs. y la tercera, de 04:00 a 08:00hrs. Señorita Sprout, si es tan amable... —le tendió la bolsa y la profesora metió la mano. Luego de revolver un poco, sacó el primer papelito y lo leyó:

—Abott y Turpin —las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa. Según lo que se podía ver, ese era el mejor turno. Bill se giró y agitó su varita. En la pizarra aparecieron los nombre de ambas chicas junto al primer turno. La profesora metió nuevamente la mano y sacó el segundo papelito.

—Potter y Malfoy —Harry le lanzó una mirada rápida al rubio, pero este ni siquiera lo notó. Bill escribió sus nombres y sacarón el tercer papelito.

—Sprout y Weasley —dijo mirando a Sprout y anotándose en la pizarra —Entonces, esta semana el señor Filch gozará del privilegio de no hacer guardia —el celador les sonrió malévolamente —En todo caso —Bill continuó —este horario lo cambiaremos cada 5 días, corriendo de acuerdo a la lista los turnos; o sea, si tienes el turno nº 1, la próxima semana tendrás el dos. Aquí estan las partes por donde tendrán que vigilar —les pasó tres pergaminos a cada uno —además de dos mapas para los prefectos de sus respectivas casas y sus horarios, ya que vigilarán la parte baja del barco. Por favor, entréguenselos a ellos.

Harry los revisó. Cada uno tenía el sello de Hogwarts junto con el nombre del destinatario escrito en letras negras.

—Es deber del último turno del día, revisar el correo matutino y cada mañana leerlo para darle las noticias a los alumnos, por supuesto filtrando las noticias que a ellos no les conciernen —agregó Sprout —esta vez nos tocará a nosostros, pero a ustedes también les tocará en su momento. También haremos reuniones semanales para saber cuáles son los problemas del colegio y discutirlos aquí, en este mismo lugar.

—Ahora, si no hay más que decir...—Bill miró a cada uno y esperó. Nadie dijo nada— pasemos a algo mucho más interesante. ¿Saben lo que hay aquí? —señaló el cofre que había dejado sobre la mesa. Los chicos negaron —Pues aquí están las llaves de sus despachos.

Las cuatro caras brillaron de felicidad, finalmente podrían ir a ver los despachos, SUS despachos. Olvidándose de todo lo que habían hablado antes, se arremolinaron junto a él y esperaron a que el colorín abriera el cofre.

—Ok, esta es la llave del...—sacó una bolsita de terciopelo azul y miró el nombre. Lisa ya tenía la mano extendida —...del despacho de Transformaciones.

La chica, con una radiante sonrisa, recibió la bolsa y la abrió con ansias. Metió los dedos y sacó una reluciente llave plateada que traía una medalla con un águila grabada. Los demás le miraron encantados.

—Bien, la siguiente es del...—sacó una bolsa roja, también de terciopelo, y leyó el nombre mientras Harry casi bailaba de la emoción —...de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry tomó la bolsa y la vació en su mano emocionado. Una llave dorada cayó en su palma junto con una cadena y un medallón con un león grabado. Sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya, la siguiente es...—esta vez, sacó una bolsita verde mientras Draco sonreía con suficiencia — la de Pociones.

Malfoy tomó la bolsita e introdujo un par de delgados dedos en ella, sacando una fina llave plateada de su interior. También tenía una cadena y un medallón, pero este tenía una serpiente grabada en él. Se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Y finalmente...—Bill sacó una la ultima bolsita, pero esta vez amarilla, y pronunció —Encantamientos.

Hannah la tomó y la volteó en su mano. Una brillante y dorada llave salió de su interior, y al igual que las demás, venía con una cadena y un medallón con un tejón grabado. La chica la acarició con un dedo.

—Bien, ya que todos tienen sus llaves, creo que es hora de que vayan a ver si funcionan.

Bill no necesitó repetirlo. Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus papeles y demases y salieron hacia sus despachos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Malfoy y Potter —Sprout los detuvo en la puerta —ustedes aún no pueden irse.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

—No lo puedo creer...—dijo Ron cuando Harry les contó lo que Sprout le había dicho —Malfoy será...será TU profesor particular!

Harry asintió de mala gana. Después de que Hannah y Lisa hubieron abandonado la sala de reuniones, la profesora le había dicho que, a petición de Dumbledore, Draco le tendría que dar clases para que estuviera mejor preparado para enseñar DCAO. "Ya que él tiene bastante experiencia en el tema (en otras palabras, el chico maneja artes oscuras y sabe cómo se defienden los mortífagos) " había dicho ella; y que se tendrían que reunir los martes y jueves a las 20:00 hrs. en el aula de Harry. Naturalmente ambos se habían negado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y era irrevocable.

—Pero debe ser para mejor...tienes que aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengas...—Hermione no siguió. Tanto Ron como Harry la miraban ofendidos.

— ¿En todo caso, qué podría enseñarte él? —le preguntó Ron a Harry

—Supuestamente algunos hechizos y contra-hechizos que él sabe.

—Probablemente los que aprendió con su papi.

— ¡Ron! no hables así, no corresponde.

Harry, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, sacó los mapas y se los pasó a sus amigos.

—Ustedes, como prefectos de Gryffindor, tienen que hacer guardia en la parte baja del barco.

—Ah —dijo Ron abriendo el pergamino —realmente no me importa, ya estaba acostumbrado a patrullar.

—Pero... —Hermione examinaba minuciosamente su pergamino —sólo debemos cuidar la parte de abajo...

—Es que nosotros patrullaremos desde la planta "D"para arriba.

Y otra vez Malfoy invadió sus pensamientos al pensar en las guardias..._Mierda, todo lo que hago, me toca con Malfoy_...

— ¿Y también harán guardia en parejas?

Harry se hundió más en su sillón.

— ¿No me digas que te toca con el lastre de Malfoy? —le preguntó Ron. Miró por un momento a Harry y aseguró desanimado —Te toca con el lastre de Malfoy.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Ron —respondió molesto Harry.

—Ahora entiendo... —Hermione miraba a ambos —...por qué Dumbledore canceló el correo.

Los chicos la miraban, como siempre, sin saber a que se refería.

—No me digan que no han pensado en ello —los dos negaron con la cabeza —pero si es obvio —seguían mirándola sin saber a que se refería. La chica suspiró — ¿Es que hay que explicarles todo! Seguramente el director ya tenía previsto todo esto y es por ello que prefirío que no tuviésemos contacto con nadie; para que cuando nos trasladaran para acá, no pudieran saber que el castillo estaba deshabitado.

—Ah! —exclamó Harry —sí, algo me dijo sobre eso, que lo tenía planeado de antes...pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado en que tendría que irme del castillo y enseñar.

—Es bastante ingenioso¿no creen?

—Si... —respondió Ron.

Harry miró la hora. Aunque prefería pasar el día con sus amigos, él tenía cosas que hacer. Se despidió de Hermione y Ron y salió rumbo a su despacho.

—Bien, aquí es.

Harry había entrado en el aula de DCAO cargando la enorme pila de pergaminos y ahora estaba parado frente a una gran puerta de roble con una cerradura dorada que se encontraba a un lado del salón. Sacó la llave que tenía en su bolsillo izquierdo y la miró. El medallón con el león brilló intensamente.

—Veamos si funciona...

Y funcionó.

La llave giró suavemente, sentía su ritmo cardiaco en el cuello, latiendo intensamente, cerró los ojos... ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? y empujó la puerta.

Lo recibió un aire espeso, a encierro. Abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro y se encontró frente a un escritorio robusto sobre el que había un tintero de oro y una elegante pluma. Atrás de la mesa se alzaba una bella biblioteca cubierta de madera tallada. Inmediatamente giró hacia su derecha para saber qué más había. La pared estaba cubierta aún por la biblioteca personal, que por ese lado se unía a un estante que contenía muchos pergaminos, tintas y otros útiles de escritorio. Abajo, varios cajones con numeros romanos indicaban el lugar donde guardar los trabajos de cada curso. Había creído que los nervios se debían a la curiosidad de saber cómo era su despacho, pero ahora que estaba adentro en vez de perderlos sentía que se encendían, con cada visión de la habitación, el único lugar que sería suyo en ese barco, donde podría estar solo, donde tal vez viviría mucho tiempo...

Del techo pendía una pequeña araña de cristal. A Harry le pareció que para ser un lugar improvisado no habían escatimado en lujos, esto no tenía nada que ver con la pieza en la que dormía. El piso de madera estaba cubierto en el lugar del escritorio con una mullida alfombra que se extendía hasta la pared a su izquierda. Y entonces se encontró con una chimenea. En esa misma pared pero alejadas de ella, varias ventanas pequeñas dejaban entrar la luz del día en el acogedor cuarto.

Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se paseó con ansiedad por el despacho. Aún no se convencía que esto era suyo... hasta que llegó junto a la chimenea y vio tallado entre una bella ornamentación _"Harry Potter"_

El vacío entró en su estómago y se quedó ahí. Tragó saliva mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Era uno de los jefes del barco y en verdad, ahora estaba completamente consciente, de que no podría con esta tarea. Dumbledore se había equivocado, no sabía como enseñar, era demasiado irresponsable como para dar clases. Hermione tendría que haber sido la jefa de casa. Hermione lo hacía muy bien en defensa.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta en donde el peso de su entorno lo envolvió..._Y pensar que alguna vez me enojé porque no me hicieron prefecto_. _Yo no puedo hacer esto. _

No podía, él no era un líder. Ni siquiera era respetado por los estudiantes, él solo era un joven con una cicatriz que por cosas del destino había salido vivo de todos sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Pero no tenía autoridad...

_Demonios_

La seguridad de que el barco era inpenetrable desapareció en ese instante. En realidad él estaba destinado a pelear con Voldemort¿y si él llegaba hasta allá¿Por qué Dumbledore lo había metido en el barco junto al resto de los alumnos que no tenían la culpa de su destino?

Tal vez el director esperaba a que él madurara, a que él tuviera suficiente poder antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

_Tal vez mientras estemos aquí espere disminuir sus fuerzas_... Sí, no podría encontrarlos ahí.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el primer pergamino de la pila, no en un intento inconsiente por alejarse de sus pensamientos.

"Hechizos de defensa básica. 1º año

Escudo.

Desvío.

Rechazo."

_No recuerdo esto..._

Y para colmo tenía que aprender de Malfoy, no soportaría ver su risa y escuchar sus burlas dos veces a la semana... además de las guardias... además de compartir pieza... y en el baño

—No... —se quejó lastimeramente, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Y ni siquiera podría dormir bien.

_Esto es una locura._

—Deja de quejarte... —se dijo así mismo con voz autoritaria, imaginando que era Hermione —y ponte a trabajar.

Estuvo revisando papeles durante seis horas sin parar. Entre programas y materias, de vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miedos, que de todas maneras permanecían latentes, pero a medida que pasaron las horas una llama de esperanza se encendió. Habían muchas cosas que no recordaba, pero revisando en los mismos libros que tenía en el despacho, la materia empezó a resurgir desde lo más profundo de su cabeza. Él sabía todo lo que tenía que enseñar, sólo necesitaba repasar un poco y estaría listo.

Aún le faltaba una gran cantidad de papeles por examinar, pero tenía que salir a respirar, y a tomar once, ya que no había almorzado.

Llegó al comedor. para variar ya todos habían tomado sus puestos y solo quedaban el de Lisa y el lugar donde Harry se había estado sentando: ambos junto a Malfoy.

—Maldición Potter, creí que podría comer sin nauseas, pero finalmente has decidido venir —Lo "saludó" Malfoy sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Créeme que lamento sentarme a tu lado, pero no pude llegar temprano para alcanzar un asiento lejos de tí, parecen muy preciados.

—No me pareció que pensaras así anoche —le contestó en un susurró a Harry con los ojos entornados por el odio.

El moreno miró a los lados con disimulo, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera oido.

— ¡Harry! —Hannah lo saludaba junto al puesto vacío de Lisa —Creí que no vendrías al té tampoco ¿Cómo es tu despacho?

Draco se corrió hacia adelante tapándole la vista a la chica.

—Es muy elegante —Le contestó Harry hechándose hacia atrás para poder verla.

—Considerando tu gusto debe ser una pocilga —acotó Malfoy enderezándose nuevamente y tapando a Hannah otra vez.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El mío es precioso —Hannah estaba tan feliz que no le importó tener que balancearse para hablar con Harry —Lisa también tiene uno muy lindo —Malfoy hacía un gesto de desagrado mientras la chica hablaba, como si le doliera escucharla —ella vino a almorzar, pero parece que tenía mucho trabajo por delante y no llegará ahora. Tal vez nos reunamos todos en la cena.

— ¿Tú tienes muchos papeles... ¡Maldición!— Harry se había inclinado hacia adelante para hablarle y sin darse cuenta apoyó el brazo en el plato que sostenía su taza, el líquido caliente le cayó encima.

—Eres tan torpe Potter —le dijo Draco entre risas mientras Hannah se ponía de pie y movía su varita para secar la ropa del chico.

—Al menos no estaba hirviendo —Ella le sonreía amablemente.

_¿Cómo podían ser los Hufflepuff tan felices siempre?_

— ¿Estás bien, Potter? —Sprout, con un hechizo, había recogido el té de la mesa.

—Sí, no estaba tan caliente, fue sólo el susto.

— ¿Tú has tenido mucho trabajo? —le preguntó Hannah para continuar la conversación.

—Sí, bueno... estaba repasando las materias a medida que reviso los programas.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó asombrada y agregó en un susurro procurando que Sprout no la oyera —yo he estado casi toda la tarde con mi casa, ahora iré a revisar mis papeles.

—Deberías empezar inmediatamente —le aconsejó Harry.

—Sí, bueno, me voy ahora. Al parecer es mucho trabajo.

Hannah salió corriendo con un bollo en la mano y las trenzas danzando detrás.

—Pero qué estúpida —Malfoy la miraba correr con su habitual gesto despectivo.

Sprout miró a Malfoy de reojo por encima de su taza, Malfoy la observó desafiante y siguió con su comida —este barco se va a hundir —terminó diciendo para sí.

Harry tomó un pan y salió del comedor. Mientras pudiera evitar comer junto a ese tipo, lo haría. Además tendría que verle la cara en pocas horas, ya que era martes y Bill les había pedido que empezaran inmediatamente con las clases personales. Volvió a su despacho y siguió revisando papeles. No fue a la cena, demasiado entusiasmado con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que la alarma de su reloj le indicó que ya era hora de su martirio.

Lamentó no poder terminar con su trabajo, pero esperaba volver después de la clase. Se sentía renovado. Ahora que comprobaba saber más de lo que él mismo creía, le parecía que al menos podría con ser profesor, así que por hoy sólo se exigiría soportar esta segunda prueba: Malfoy de profesor.

Harry entró al baño de jefes después de haber revisado todo el barco. Había estado buscando a Malfoy incluso en su despacho para comenzar con su nueva clase de D.C.A.O particular, pero el chico parecía que se hubiese esfumado.

Luego de pasar los últimos veinte minutos recorriendo desde las cocinas hasta la enfermería, decidió subir al sector de jefes a ver si había vuelto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró a cierto rubio arreglándose el cabello frente a un espejo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Supuestamente la clase empezó hace 30 minutos.

Malfoy ni siquiera lo miró _Mierda, por qué no salí antes…_— Oh, es que no puedo ir —respondió desdeñosamente ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver si su cabello estaba ordenado —no tengo un plan para la clase aún, pero para la próxima clase tendré uno —estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por sonar amable, pero serlo con Potter era casi imposible.

Harry le miró enfadado, planeaba atrasar el entrenamiento sin siquiera consultarle.

—Pues, la clase empieza hoy. ya escuchaste a Bill. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Qué diferencia hay si empezamos hoy o el jueves. En todo caso, recién estoy aprendiendo como funcionan los programas de estudio —le explicó con paciencia intentando no sonar burlesco —no esperabas que tuviera uno hecho ya, como si revisar mis papeles hubiera sido cuestión de minutos.Ya haré el programa y empezaremos…

—Bien —dijo de mala gana Harry —yo te ayudaré hoy, así podré saber que cosas me enseñarás.

_Genial, ahora el niñato Potty quiere pegárseme como lapa. Acaso no le basta con compartir pieza, baño, comidas… _

—Es que no lo haré hoy —abrió un fino frasco, con un líquido ambarino que se encontraba en un estante, y se echó un par de gotitas —Ahora voy a ver a Blaise.

Esa simple frase hizo que Harry olvidara cualquier intento de ser respetuoso con el rubio. Dejaría sus obligaciones solo por ir a encontrarse con ese...chico.

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya elegido a ti para un puesto tan importante. Eres un irresponsable. Sinceramente creo que debió escoger a Zabini en tu lugar, esta más capacitado.

Draco miró a Harry a través del espejo un poco molesto, _como si tú lo estuvieras..._ una macabra idea cruzó su mente.

— ¿Realmente quieres empezar hoy? —Arrastró peligrosamente las palabras —Bien, si tú quieres ...—sacó su varita de la túnica y la levantó hacia Potter.

Harry también sacó la suya e hizo lo mismo al Slytherin.

—Nuestra primera lección será: hechizos que debieron ser imperdonables —Apuntó a Harry directamente al pecho y pronunció:

—_eripio aeris_ —de su varita salió una ráfaga de viento que impactó directamente en el pecho del moreno, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

Harry abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero al instante sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba, dejándole apenas un suspiro. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, tratando de cazar el aire como pez fuera del agua, pero no podía.

Malfoy lo observaba disfrutando del espectáculo —Este es el hechizo _Suffoco. _La víctima, o sea tú, comienza a sentir que le falta el aire… tus pulmones no pueden contraerse ni expandirse…

Mientras le rubio daba su explicación, Harry intentaba infructuosamente respirar. El pecho le dolía fuertemente por el esfuerzo, sentía que le temblaban las piernas y su cuello estaba rojo a causa de los arañazos que se estaba dando al intentar obligarse a respirar.

—...y cae en la desesperación. Creo que esto es mucho peor que el cruciatus. El dolor es una simple sensación, en cambio la desesperación se acerca a los sentimientos, te afecta más a nivel sicológico. No puedes gritar porque buscas aire, no puedes correr porque te falta aire, ni siquiera puedes pronunciar un conjuro... Todo lo que queda es esperar a que se te acabe el oxígeno y eso nunca sucede. Las personas que consiguen morir lo hacen arrancándose la piel en un intento por sacarse la tráquea o los pulmones, se destrozan a sí mismos creyendo que así pararán la desesperación, ignorando el dolor... o tal vez buscándolo. El dolor puede ser muy dulce si logra distraerte de tu angustia...

Harry estaba en el suelo, con los puños sangrando producto de haber golpeado el piso buscando el alivio que le brindaba el dolor, pero no era suficiente.

Nunca había sentido tanto odio por Malfoy, intentaba mantener la vista en el rubio, mantener el contacto visual. Era su única forma de no estar totalmente humillado, demostrarle que él no se amedrentaba con nada, que podía soportar...

Draco había estado disfrutando del espectáculo, pero de pronto ya no era tan divertido. La persistente mirada de Harry le molestaba, le clavaba. Los intensos ojos verdes que siempre se dirigían a él de la misma forma, desafiantes e insolentes; llenos de desprecio hacia él, le inquietaban...no, le molestaban.

Aunque el espectáculo se le había vuelto amargo, mantuvo su mirada burlesca sobre el moreno.

—Bien, si quieres que paremos la lección, golpea el piso dos veces y podremos irnos —ya no quería seguir viéndolo, había decidido dar término a la tortura.

Harry solo se limitó a mirarlo. No lo haría, no se humillaría aún más haciendo lo que el chico rubio le decía. Si tenía que quedarse así hasta que alguien lo ayudara, lo haría, pero jamás le daría la satisfacción de verlo rogar.

Y mientras, Draco hervía por dentro. Los ojos verdes clavados sobre él lo quemaban, no tenía forma de hacerlo doblegarse, durante años había buscado la forma de hacerlo y no podía...

—Escucha —Puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo hastío por su actitud, ocultando cuánto le afectaba realmente —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí viendo como te ahogas —dijo como excusa para alejarse de Harry.

Cortó el hechizo y vio como Potter tragaba todo el aire que podía alcanzar en medio de una mueca de alivio. Pasó por su lado con la cabeza en alto y salió del baño dando por terminada la clase.

Cuando Draco se fue, Harry quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo. Sentía que su cabeza reventaría en cualquier momento y estaba mareado además de afiebrado. Ahora era completamente conciente de las heridas que se había hecho, de la humedad en sus nudillos debido a la sangre, de la piel que había cedido al golpear los puños en el piso y de su maltratado orgullo... No podía dejar que Malfoy siguiera haciendo lo que se le antojara, lo iba a poner en su lugar.

Caminó hacia la casa de Slytherin con decisión. Ya se había lavado las heridas y puesto una bufanda en el cuello para ocultar los arañazos, y lo único que ocupaba su mente, era la feliz idea de hacer miserable al rubio. Pronunció la contraseña que, por su calidad de jefe sabía, y entró como si fuera su propia casa. Varios niños se le quedaron viendo con una mezcla de recelo y malicia. Otros se empezaron a acercar amenazantes.

Ignorando las miradas que se le clavaban en la espalda y haciendo uso de todo su temple, se dirigió hasta un par de chicos que estaba cerca y les preguntó:

— ¿Dónde esta la pieza de Zabini?

Los niños se miraron por un momento sin saber si debían contestar o no, pero al ver la cara de Harry y recordar que el moreno era uno de los jefes, decidieron contestarle:

—Por aquel pasillo —el chico que se veía más pequeño le señaló un corredor verde —es la última puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias —. Harry, pasando por alto olímpicamente las caras asesinas de los Slytherin que lo seguían, caminó decididamente hacia el dormitorio de Blaise y se quedó frente a la puerta con la varita lista. Apuntó hacia la chapa y lanzó un conjuro que abrió automáticamente la puerta.

—Vámonos ahora —Harry miraba a Draco, quien estaba cómodamente recostado en la cama de Blaise.

El rubio lo observó detenidamente, estudiando la situación, y cerró la puerta con otro conjuro.

— ¿Acaso quieres seguir con el hechizo…? —Los ojos de Draco echaban chispas.

—Quiero que me lo enseñes y quiero saber como defenderme, porque eso es lo que deberías estar haciendo —Blaise miraba la escena desde su escritorio bastante molesto —Por si no recuerdas, esta hora es para que me enseñes, no para que vengas aquí a "conversar" con tu amiguito.

—Quedan 20 minutos para que acabe la lección no aprenderás nada…

—Algo aprenderé...

La cara del prefecto delataba su cansancio. Había estado todo el día ocupado tratando de poner en marcha este asunto del barco. Había detenido peleas, escuchado quejas, calmado gente, ordenado a los alumnos en sus piezas, arreglado un baño y soportado que una Hufflepuff que odiaba (la jefa de casa) le llamara la atención por lanzar un lapiz fuera del barco cuando estaba aburrido. Estaba agotado y solo había querido pasar un buen rato con Malfoy, pero no tenía idea que éste estaba dejando de lado sus responsabilidades para eso. Se tomó la cabeza aburrido de escuchar peleas.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo. Malfoy suspiró — ¿No estás cansado? No puedes ir a descansar por un rato, a recrearte, ve a ver a tus amigos... Tírate del barco o algo, Pero déjame tranquilo…

—No voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje…

—Salgan-de-aquí —dijo Blaise a punto de estallar.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos ¿"Salgan"¿lo estaba echando, también a él?

—Váyanse ahora, peleen en otro lado.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía, y Draco tampoco. Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándolo, sólo que Harry lo hacía disimulando una sonrisa.

—Blaise… —El rubio dio un paso hacia su amigo sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Sabes? estoy cansado y se me acaban de quitar las ganas de acostarme contigo.

Del rostro de Draco se borró toda expresión, solo se podía leer el brillo intenso de odio en sus ojos. Dejó de mirar a Blaise y salió dando un portazo.

Harry se quedó quieto al lado de la puerta procesando y disfrutando lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que el sonido retumbante de la puerta azotándose se perdió en el aire dando paso al silencio. Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de Slytherin en la pieza del prefecto, solo con Blaise, un muy enojado Blaise que lo estaba perforando con la mirada.

—Eemm… —El gryffindor no sabía que decir —amm… bien… buenas noches—abrió la puerta y se fue rápidamente. Ya lejos de la vista de Zabini liberó la sonrisa que exigía ser expuesta y corrió para alcanzar a Malfoy, todavía tenían 15 minutos de clases.

Draco se tomó una pócima que había guardado debajo de su almohad; tenía la medida justa para poder despertar cuando le tocara la guardia. Aunque sabía que no podía tomarla todos los días, no le importó. Hoy no quería seguir despierto, estaba cansadode todo, le hubiera gustado tomar suficiente para envenenarse y morir y no volver a despertar jamás.

Podía escuchar la respiración de Potter bajo su cama, lo odiaba.El muy maldito le había impedido entrar a la pieza hasta que se cumplió la hora de la clase.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el líquido hiciera su efecto. Se sentía abandonado, más que nunca. Hasta el año anterior, cuando Blaise hacía este tipo de cosas, Pansy,Theodore,Electra y Andrómeda siempre lo acogían y consolaban, ahora no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él. Extrañaba los brazos de Pansy, más que los de cualquier otro miembro del grupo, extrañaba su sonrisa y su exagerada preocupación porque no le ocurriera nada malo, porque fuera siempre feliz.

Estaba empezando a creer que nunca volvería a ser feliz.

No alcanzó a soñar cuando ya tenía que levantarse para patrullar. Mientras se ponía la bata sentía la sonrisa burlesca de Harry todavía fresca por lo que le había hecho.

Salieron a la fría cubierta. Un viento húmedo y helado los recibió como burlándose porque ya no estaban en las acogedoras camas. Harry miró a Draco para preguntarle por dónde iban a caminar, pero Draco se adelantó y se acercó a la baranda.

Harry hizo lo mismo, no estaba seguro si forzarlo a escucharlo, tenía la sensación que ya había jugado suficiente con la paciencia del rubio. Miraron hacia el mar. Las pequeñas ondas golpeaban suavemente el casqueteen un movimiento rítmico hipnotizante. El agua brillaba, producto del cielo estrellado, destacando el ritmo, en subida y bajada, acariciando el barco, subir... bajar...subir...bajar...Harry todavía tenía sueño ...subir, bajar... subir... PLAFFF.

Algo golpeó el barco en la orilla haciéndolos saltar. Una cola roja desapareció en el agua dejándolos con el corazón en la boca.

—Era un habitante del mar de los que habló Bill ¿verdad? —dijo Draco recuperando el aliento.

—Sí... mira hacia allá —Harry apuntó unos veinte metros hacia el frente. Una cabeza del porte de una persona los observaba con tres grandes ojos que pestañeaban en diferentes tiempos.

Draco tragó saliva, pronto vieron más criaturas asomándose en el agua, formas vivas que nunca creyeron posibles. Todas mirándolos, acechándolos desde el mar.

Draco se alejó de la baranda —¿Bill dijo que no nos harían nada si no salíamos? —y se acercó a la puerta de su pieza.

—Creo... —Harry siguió mirando como salían más y se escondían otros habitantes marinos —Sólo están observándonos —dijo sin sonar del todo convencido —tal vez les causamos tanta curiosidad como ellos a nosotros.

Repentinamente, Draco volvió a adoptar la postura indiferente hacia Harry, como si de pronto recordara que tenía que estar enojado con él —Iré a revisar la cubierta de abajo —le informó disimulando bastante bien el miedo que sentía y luego bajó la escalera más cercana. Harry no lo siguió, le parecía perfecto estar lejos del rubio. No tenía ganas de soportar la tensión entre ellos.

La guardia fue muy diferente a lo que él esperaba. Durante las tres horas no hubo un sólo momento en que dejaran de desfilar las criaturas monstruosas y lo peor era que parecían ser solo una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad había bajo el agua. _Hagrid hubiera estado maravillado. _

Sin duda el premio a lo más increíble se lo llevó una especie de velo gigante que flotó en la superficie durante diez minutos Emitía una luz rojiza intensa y durante el tiempo que estuvo afuera, la noche pareció día, un día visto a través de gafas rojas. Harry esperó que Malfoy subiera suponiendo que moriría del susto, pero al asomarse para espiarlo, lo encontró sentado, con las manos rodeando sus piernas, probablemente asustado pero demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle compañía. _Idiota_

Al otro día, Harry se levantó nervioso. Sería su primer día como profesor de Hogwarts y no había terminado de repasar toda la materia que correspondía.

_No importa, hoy solo tengo que hacerles un diagnóstico._

Pero no lograba calmarse.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y vio a Malfoy frente al espejo. No habían hablado desde el inicio de la guardia en la noche y la verdad no le importaba. Sonrió. Todavía se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho que peleara con Blaise, se lo tenía merecido.

— ¡Ja! —el rubio emitió el sonido de burla mientras lo miraba a través del espejo con una mueca despectiva.

Harry enrojeció y se dio la vuelta, Malfoy parecía estar burlándose una vez más de su cuerpo. Tomó otra toalla aún sintiendo la mirada del chico en su espalda, probablemente creyéndose lo máximo por ser guapo... _Malfoy no es guapo_. Lo miró de reojo, Draco se peinaba con cuidado y Harry se fijó en el torso del chico. Pálido, era firme, de músculos definidos y parecía muy suave al contacto, pero no era nada espectacular, ..._yo tengo mejor cuerpo_, _estoy mejor desarrollado... _eso era cierto Harry además tenía un color más saludable y sus músculos eran más grandes, no tanto más ..._pero yo me veo mucho mejor ¿por qué dejo que este imbécil me haga sentir mal...?_

Malfoy lo volvió a mirar con ese brillo burlesco que lo humillaba, consiguiendo que Harry se alejara y terminara refugiándose en un rincón del baño mientras terminaba de secarse y se ponía la bata de baño _...¿de qué me preocupo, al menos yo no soy una pantruca delgaducha..._

Draco salió del baño mirando a Harry, que estaba de espaldas a él, con una mezcla de enojo y desprecio, luego siguió hasta su pieza para vestirse rápido.

Harry esperó cinco minutos antes de ir también al cuarto a vestirse, deseando que Draco ya se hubiera ido. Cuando iba entrar a la habitación, sintió los pasos del rubio aún dentro y prefirió esperar a que saliera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y tomó el pomo para entrar, pero una voz masculina desagradablemente familiar le detuvo.

—Draco —Blaise estaba parado frente al rubio —tenemos que hablar.

El chico ni lo miró, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y trató de irse.

—Draco, espera —le dijo Blaise tomándolo del brazo. Malfoy lo miró desafiante y el moreno lo soltó dejando que el rubio se fuera.

Harry entró al dormitorio con una media sonrisa y se vistió rápidamente.

Potter estaba frente a la puerta del aula de DCAO. Su primera jornada como profesor, la inauguraría el quinto año de Hufflepuff, por lo que esperaba no tener muchos problemas.

Respiró profundo...

Respiró profundo nuevamente y tomó la manija, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo que su corazón, estómago y todos sus demás órganos, saldrían en cualquier momento por su boca.

Ya estaban todos los chicos sentados, niñas y niños mirándolo expectantes con sonrisas de apoyo que lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

—Buenos días —Su voz se deslizó por la sala segura y relajada, todo lo contrario a lo que sentía.

—Buenos días —le respondieron a coro los chicos.

—Em... espérenme un poco—entró a su despacho y sacó rápidamente un pergamino con la lista de los alumnos y el diagnóstico —...Bueno, yo seré su profesor de defensa durante el tiempo en que estemos bordo —le parecía estúpido aclarar ese punto, pero a la vez tampoco sentía correcto no presentarse —Soy Harry Potter —los chicos sonrieron, parecían contentos de que él les hiciera clases —Pasaré la lista para poder identificarlos —Harry extendió el pergamino cada vez más entusiasmado, esto no estaba saliendo tan mal como creía. Recordó entonces las últimas palabras de la profesora Sprout en la reunión que había tenido esa misma mañana

"Chequeen siempre las listas para saber si ha faltado algún chico y aprovechen así de conocerlos". Claro que tenía ganas de conocerlos ya que difícilmente ubicaba a más de tres alumnos.

Terminada esa tarea empezó, con el diagnóstico. Le entregó una hoja a cada uno con preguntas para saber como se encontraban en cuanto a conocimientos y le sorprendió como contestaban sus pergaminos en silencio, aparentemente muy entusiasmados. Se paseó por la sala por si alguno tenía dudas durante casi toda la clase. Ya para cuando faltaban quince minutos para el toque, sus alumnos entregaron los pergaminos.

—Bien —en realidad no estaba muy bien, había pensado que se llevarían toda la hora en eso —em... ¿Cuál fue el último hechizo que aprendieron?

Varias manos se alzaron esperando a contestar, Harry seguía sorprendido por el orden que reinaba en su salón, finalmente eligió a un chico de gafas llamado Martin que estaba sentado en la primera fila.

—El hechizo _Protego_estábamos ensayándolo, pero todavía no lo dominamos bien.

—Ah, perfecto. Podríamos practicarlo ahora —se alejó de las mesas y los llevó hasta un lugar vacío del aula.

Una mano se alzó entre las cabezas.

— ¿Sí, qué ocurre? —le concedió la palabra Harry.

— ¿Es verdad que usted... —Harry sintió muy extraña esa forma de dirigirse hacia él —Ocupó ese hechizo en contra de Usted-sabe-quién?

¡Oh, perfecto¡Era imposible que esto no ocurriera ¿verdad! Harry sintió que toda la alegría que le estaba dando este grupo se iba por el caño. ¿Acaso tendría que relatar historias de sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort todas las clases?

—No, no es cierto —dijo visiblemente enfadado —y no hablaré de eso más —Los chicos parecían decepcionados; uno de ellos regañó por lo bajo al estudiante que había preguntado —Ahora...—continuó Harry —...vamos a ensayar el hechizo ¿Bien?

Después de la clase, entró a su despacho molesto... No tenía deseos de enfrentarse más a esto y para colmo los chicos seguían nombrando a Voldemort como "quien tú sabes" ..._si escucho a alguien más llamarlo así... _

— ¡Harry! —El abundante cabello de Hermione se asomaba por la puerta seguido por el rojo de Ron — ¡Harry¿cómo ha estado la... —la expresión de Granger cambió al verle la cara al nuevo profesor —al parecer no muy bien.

—No estuvo tan mal...

—Te ves como si hubieras hecho clases a una tropa de Malfoy´s —Ron caminó hacia el escritorio de Harry mientras miraba en todas direcciones —Vaya, este lugar es genial.

—Sí, es muy bonito —Harry no tenía muchos ánimos.

— ¡Y tienes una biblioteca para tí solo! —Hermione se acercó a los libros que estaban detrás de Harry para chequearlos.

— ¡La chimenea tiene tu nombre! — exclamó Ron, que había empezado a cureosear por el despacho, señalando el tallado.

—Odio que me pregunten por Voldemort —Ron y Hermione se miraron cuando escucharon el comentario. Un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar.

—Oh... pero es lógico que lo hagan—La chica se acercó a Harry intentando sonar comprensiva —tendrás que tener paciencia.

—Si, supongo...

— ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente es molesto? —le preguntó Ron cambiando de tema para subirle el ánimo a Potter —Tener a Malfoy de profesor.

Hermione buffó.

— ¿Fue muy malo? —Harry sonrió malvado.

—Nunca creí que lo diría... pero extraño a Snape.

— ¿Tan malo!

—Desesperante. Al menos Snape era mayor que yo, no soporto que un idiota de mi edad me trate como a un niñito tarado. Hasta Hermione casi pierde el control...

— ¿Es cierto eso? —Harry se volteó a verla, sorprendido.

—Es sólo que ...—la chica se ruborizó —me molesta que se crea tan inteligente, yo sabía como realizar todas las pociones por las que nos preguntó y ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Se comporta igual que Snape.

—No por nada era su ídolo —comentó Harry —debe estar sintiéndose en el cielo teniendo el poder que tiene ¿no?

—Nos quitó veinte puntos por no saber las respuestas —le informó Ron con amargura.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó enojado el moreno — ¡veinte¿y dices que no quizo escucharte Hermione?

—Ya te dijimos, se comporta como Snape, solo que es rubio y más jóven —le respondió el colorín.

—Hay que pararlo antes de que se sienta dueño del barco, de lo contrario será igual que con la Brigada inquisidora.

—Pero ahora tú también eres de los poderosos —A Ron pareció hinchársele el pecho, como si él mismo fuera el jefe de casa.

—Chicos, hay que calmarse. Es cierto que hoy no se portó bien, pero no quise quejarme esta vez, ya que parecía estar enojado de antes —dijo la chica.

Harry la miró curioso.

—Parece que Blaise y él se pelearon —agregó Ron con voz burlona — porque no se hablaron en toda la clase.

Potter no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

— ¿Parece que tú sabes algo, no?

Harry les contó lo que había pasado y terminó junto a Ron partiéndose de la risa.

—No deberían burlarse de eso —los reprendió Hermione —recuerden que Malfoy ha perdido muchas cosas este año, y si le sumas esto del barco debe estar estresado, con razón fue tan odioso hoy. Tiene que haber sido muy humillante que Blaise le dijera eso delante tuyo.

— ¿Porqué siempre lo defiendes? —Harry había parado de reir.

—Si hubiera cumplido con su trabajo no le habría pasado nada —agregó Ron también molesto con su novia —él se merece todo lo que le pasa, siempre está molestando y ¡Hasta le lanzó un hechizo a Harry para obtener poder ¿no lo recuerdas? —concluyó el colorín haciendo clara referencia al embrujo que habían investigado en Hogwarts.

Harry se puso rojo.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesariamente lo hizo con esa intención, si es que lo hizo... —Hermione volteó la cara hacia Harry — ¿Has averiguado algo más acerca de eso? ahora que has pasado más tiempo con él...

—No... —mintió el chico —en realidad... —tenía la intención de contarles parte de lo que había ocurrido la primera noche en el barco, pero en ese momento un alumno entró a la sala para la siguiente clase —Hablaremos de eso más tarde ¿bien?

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron fuera del despacho, mientras más alumnos entraban en el aula de defensa.

—Que te vaya bien, Harry.

—A ustedes también.

—Te vemos en el almuerzo ¿vale?

—Sí.

Esta vez, la clase era con un tercero de Ravenclaw, fue muy parecida a la anterior, solo que estos chicos no se mostraban tan amables. Se reían a la menor equivocación del moreno y no perdían oportunidad de hacerle quedar como idiota, haciendo que Harry se sintiera como si lo estuvieran evaluando todo el tiempo y que sus nervios alcanzan límites insospechados. Una vez más los alumnos intentaron sacarle información acerca de Voldemort y Harry otra vez terminó la asignatura de muy malas pulgas.

Las clases para el resto de los profesores no presentaron mayores problemas, tal vez debido a que recién los estaban conociendo.

Los alumnos de Hannah rompieron varios vidrios de la sala inentando hacer hechizos transportadores, pero nada que la chica no pudiera reparar.

Lisa tuvo algunos conflictos con sus alumnos porque esperaba demasiado de ellos. Todos los que tuvieron clases con ella ese día, salieron del aula sintiéndose tontos.

Malfoy, por su parte, decidió que el mejor método de enseñansa era el que su profesor favorito había empleado todos esos años, y en su intento por ser igual a él, terminó siendo aún más tirano. Ni siquiera su hermosa cara de ángel pudo hacer más grata la hora para sus alumnos. Aunque ese día se ganó algunas admiradoras gracias a lo bien que se veía con los pantalones semi-ajustados.

—Es increíble que alguien pueda considerarlo adorable —le comentó Ginny a Hermione en el almuerzo cuando escuchaba a sus compañeras referirse al "indomable profesor de mirada hechizante" —tienen que estar locas.

Las clases siguientes que impartió Harry, fueron para Ravenclaws y algunos Slyterins que habían agrupado con ese curso por ser muy pocos. Potter llegó a la conclusión de que las águilas eran los seres más engreídos de la tierra, y que mezclarlas con las serpientes era lo peor que se podía hacer. Ninguno le había dicho nada, eran las miradas que le daban y las risitas que se producían cuando se le trababa la lengua u olvidaba algún nombre. Pero aún así pudo darles una lección cuando les mostró su Patronus, ninguno había terminado de aprenderlo antes de llegar al barco y quedaron con la boca abierta al ver su ciervo correr por el aula. Harry adoraba su patronus.

El día fue agotador. Entre clase y clase, Harry no había tenido tiempo de ver a sus amigos y en la noche se quedó revisando los exámenes para preparar las clases siguientes. No estaba muy triste por no poder verlos, ya que todavía no se le ocurría como contarles que ahora no sentía nada al tocar a Malfoy

¿Cómo explicarles la forma en que lo averiguó, sin tener que dejarse en ridículo?

Alcanzó a dormir una hora antes de la guardia.

Se levantó cansado y se puso la bata medio dormido. Miró la cama de Malfoy para despertarlo pero no estaba ahí.

_Ya es la hora ¿porqué no está acá?_...

Harry salió de la pieza justo cuando Malfoy subía las escaleras corriendo.

Lisa y Hannah llegaron en ese momento por el otro lado y le entregaron a Harry el testimonio de plata que indicaba que estaban en guardia cuando ellas se fueron a acostar. Draco se paró junto al moreno justo a tiempo para que no lo reportaran atrasado.

—Casi... no llego —comentó con la respiracióm agitada por la carrera.

Harry lo miró de reojo y cualquier gota de alegría que le quedara se secó. Draco tenía una amplia sonrisa que intentaba apagar sin resultados, aún llevaba la ropa del día, aunque quedaba claro que acababa de ponérsela y tenía varias marcas en la piel que indicaban el paso de los labios de alguien ..._opuesto a que fue Blaise_... sin duda se habían reconciliado.

—Buenas noches chicos —Les deseó Lisa y ambas salieron a su dormitorio.

— ¿Quieres vigilar como ayer? —le preguntó Harry visiblemente enojado —Yo arriba y tú abajo.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada mientras Harry lo miraba sin comprender — ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó serio —me parece que es la forma más cómoda de hacerlo.

Draco alzó una ceja aguantándose la risa —Me gusta más hacerlo arriba, ya sabes, hay más libertad para moverse.

—Como quieras —le contestó enfadado ..._de qué se ríe este imbécil_...

Pasó dos horas paseándose por la cubierta. La guardia estaba siendo mucho más aburrida que el día anterior, los animales que se asomaban no eran tan espectaculares y tampoco se sentía con ánimos de observarlos. Bill ya les había explicado que no les harían nada y que probablemente solo sentían curiosidad por conocerlos, aunque no se explicaba por qué habían aparecido tantos durante el periodo de Malfoy y Harry.

—No te duermas —La desagradable voz de Malfoy sonaba frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Harry sobresaltado —se supone que tienes que vigilar la cubierta superior.

—Me aburro —le contestó con simpleza —no creo que sea necesario estar todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar.

—Paséate un rato, pero en tu puesto de guardia —_o nada un rato a ver si nos libran de tu presencia..._

—Bill nunca dijo que teníamos que separarnos, basta con que estemos alertas.

—Si fueras otra persona podría ser, pero tu compañía no es...

— ¿Que te pasa que andas tan idiota¿Tus alumnos no piensan que seas tan genial como te creías?

— ¿Qué te pasa a tí? No somos amigos, no quiero tener que aguantarte cerca todas las noches —le contestó el moreno alzando la voz —pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

—Ya te dije, me estoy aburriendo. Tengo ganas de hablar —y sin más se sentó junto a un perplejo Potter.

—Yo voy a caminar —Harry se puso de pie.

—Hoy hiciste clases a algunos de mis chicos, me dijeron que estuviste terrible —Draco consiguió que Harry volteara a verlo. A pesar de lo que deseara, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que los alumnos habían opinado de él — ¿Les mostraste tu famoso patronus en un intento desesperado por no ser un completo fracaso?

—Cállate —Harry ya sentía correr la ira por sus venas, era el "efecto Malfoy" le ocurría cada vez que cruzaba más de dos frases con el rubio.

— ¿Haces aparecer ese ciervo cada vez que necesitas impresionar a alguien?— Harry no contestó.

— ¿Lo haces¿Realmente lo haces¡Ja! ahora entiendo porqué todas tus novias te dejan... puedo imaginarlo: Un mes de compromiso y ella espera consumar su amor —Draco adoptó un tono melodramático — "¿Harry querido, que sorpresa me tenías?" Entonces el horrible chico saca su varita y lanza un conjuro "Especto patronum"...

—Cállate imbécil ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

—Créeme que si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, lo haría; pero estamos patrullando ¿lo recuerdas? Si te quieres quejar con alguien hazlo con Bill, él me condenó a estar contigo.

—Y tú serías muy feliz si te dejara patrullar con Blaise.

—Si, eso sería perfecto. Aunque tampoco me molestaría con Lisa... ella sí debe estar sufriendo, al menos tú tienes algún mérito para estar aquí, pero esa inútil de Abbott... si fuera Lisa intentaría arrojarla del barco para no tener que cargar con su ineptitud.

—Hannah es experta en hechizos... —Le contestó Harry con los puños apretados.

— ¡Ja, cualquier persona puede ser experta en hechizos. Te aseguro que mis alumnos de segundo saben más que ella. La única razón por la que Dumbledore la eligió, es porque tenía que sacar a alguien de Hufflepuff, y entre toda la porquería que hay en esa casa fue lo mejorcito que pudo conseguir.

—Los de Hufflepuff son mil veces mejores que tus serpientes Malfoy...

—Si, claro. Imaginaremos que tú te crees esa mentira. —contestó con ironía —Estoy seguro que los tres solos podríamos manejar esto mucho mejor que con ella.

—No seguiré escuchando tus estupiedeces, iré arriba, y espero que dejes de seguirme.

Malfoy no volvió a acercarse a Harry hasta que la guardia terminó y tuvieron que entregarle el testimonioa Bill.

—Buenas noches chicos —Les sonrió el colorín mientras se alejaba hasta la sala de control con Sprout.

—Buenas noches —le repondieron a coro.

—Vamos a dormir a ver si se te quita el mal genio —le dijo el rubio mientras habría la puerta.

Harry entró cansado, se quitó la bata para meterse a la cama.

—No puedo creer que nunca más dormiré como corresponde ... ¡y ni siquiera nos pagan por todo lo que hacemos!

Harry lo ignoró, ya se había cubierto con el tapado y cerró los ojos en busca del descanso que su cuerpo tanto le pedía.

—No te desespera saber que ésta será la vida que tendremos de ahora en adelante, me cansa solo imaginarlo...

Harry apretó los ojos para dormirse.

—Yo ya estoy agotado... —siguió quejándose Malfoy.

Y se tapó las orejas para impedir que las palabras del rubio entraran en su cabeza.

—Hoy tuve un alumno francamente tonto, le pregunté como reconocer la raiz de mana y sólo se puso a temblar como si yo fuera a pegarle... aunque ganas no me faltaron; ahora entiendo que Filch deseaba colgar a los alumnos por lo pies, yo opino que deberímos hacerlo, son idiotas...

Harry se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

—Estoy aburrido, en verdad aburrido...

— ¡Ya cállate! —le gritó el moreno — ¡Es que no puedes parar de batir la lengua!

—No quiero callarme, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme...

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

— Cállate cállate cállate!

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No quiero, no quiero! —Harry se quedó mirando como el rubio seguía gritandole que no se iba a callar, parecía tener cinco años y él no estaba para seguir con esa pelea tan estúpida. Todo esto era absurdo, Malfoy, las clases, los seres en el mar, el barco... sin saber exactamente por qué, estalló en risas... tal vez para no enloquecer.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Eres muy tonto Malfoy...—la risa se le quitó de a poco mientras Draco lo miraba ofendido —ya duérmete ¿quieres? estoy cansado y tú estás cansado...—suspiró, no iba a sobrevivir a todo esto.

Luego de la ducha, en donde Harry nuevamente tuvo que huir de la mirada burlesca el rubio, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones en donde probablemente Sprout les preguntaría como les había ido en su primer día de clases y él le contestaría que bien, a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de renunciar.

Se sentó en la silla junto a Bill. El colorín tenía enormes ojeras y parecía desanimado. Las cartas del correo de la mañana estaban sobre la mesa, Sprout también estaba triste.

Lisa y Malfoy entraron a la sala justo a las 7:30 y Hannah llegó tres minutos tarde.

Bill se puso de pie mirando a la jefa de Hufflepuff —Tenemos malas noticias que darles.

Harry veía el gran comedor moviendo la cuchara en su cereal, no tenía hambre. Se sentía culpable por la felicidad que sintió al saber que las malas noticias no lo perjudicarían directamente. Era Hannah la que tendría que enfrentar las lágrimas de los chicos que habían perdido a sus padres el día anterior, ella tendría que llamarlos en privado y contarles cuando y como había sido, y tendría que consolarlos y darles fuerzas y soportar su dolor... El no sabría como hacerlo, no sabría que decirles... Pero Hannah era muy cálida, ella sería un buen soporte para su casa. Miró a los chicos que estaban siendo llamados por Abbott, sin saber que ocurría; vió como ella caminaba nerviosa detrás de ellos y como salían del Gran comedor.

Era un alivio que no fueran familiares de Gryffindors, aunque tal vez mañana sí lo serían... Tendrían que acostumbrarse, el que estuvieran lejos de la guerra no significaba que hubiera terminado. Ellos estaban a salvo, el resto del mundo no.

El día, a pesar de que Harry lo comenzó casi sin ánimos, mejoró a medida que transcurría. Le enseñó a Hufflepuffs y a Gryffindors, y a un puñado de Slytherins repartidos en cada curso, pero eran muy pocos como para molestarlo. Sus compañeros de casa le mostraron su apoyo dándole ánimos cuando se despidieron y diciéndole que lo hacía muy bien, y al parecer el rumor de que no quería hablar de Voldemort se esparció entre los tejones porque nadie tocó el tema en toda la jornada. Además, los chicos afectados por las muertes, no estaban dentro de sus cursos.

Terminó el día mucho más animado, pensando en que no se dejaría afectar por el comportamiento de los Slytherins y Ravenclaws, después de todo, él no era tan malo enseñando y estaba capacitado para hacerlo; sabía mucho más de defensa que cualquier otro chico en Hogwarts... ..._Demonios..._ era jueves, le tocaba su clase con Malfoy.

Después de la cena, llegó al aula de defensa suponiendo que el niñito rubio no estaría, pero se equivocó. Malfoy lo esperaba sentado en el puesto del profesor, con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, descansando, y un par de pergaminos sobre la mesa.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo enderezándose al verlo entrar.

—Dos minutos no es tarde —_Aquí vamos otra vez..._

—Espero que seas puntual. Si te demoras pensaré que que faltaste y me iré, no estoy para perder el tiempo.

Harry decidió ignorar el comentario y averiguar qué diablos tenía pensado hacer Malfoy —¿qué preparaste?

—Nada.

— ¿Qué! —Potter sintió el "efecto Malfoy" en su sangre.

— ¿Has estado muy ocupado verdad? Yo también —afirmó sin esperar la respuesta del moreno — ¿No esperabas que tuviera todo programado? —sonrió intentando ser amable—Vamos a hacerlo ahora.

—Al menos te dignas a hacer algo —Dijo Harry más para si mismo y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, que ya había tomado una pluma para escribir — ¿Pensaste en algo que enseñarme al menos?

—Me costó mucho ya que tú eres un genio en defensa —le contestó en tono sarcástico —pero encontré algunos trucos de mortífagos que tal vez te parezcan interesantes... A menos que sean demasiado oscuros para tus puras manitos...

— ¿Podrías dejar ese tonito burlesco y decirme de una vez qué me vas a enseñar?

—Guau, el león ruge...

— ¡Malfoy!

—Ya, no te enojes —le pidió Draco sonriendo, a Harry le pareció extraña esa reacción, esperaba que siguiera molestando —No creo que te interese aprender el hechizo _Suffoco_, porque es de tortura y la verdad no hay un contrahechizo, solo tienes que intentar evitarlo, como el cruciatus.

—Sí está bien.

—Sé varios conjuros de ese tipo que me parece importante mencionar, para que no sea sorpresa en el caso de que te ataquen, pero dudo mucho que se los enseñes a tus alumnos... No sé si ocupar tiempo en eso. A nosotros nos los enseñaban para ocuparlos con el enemigo y para poder resistirlos en el caso de que nos los lanzaran.

— ¿A tí te lanzaron el asfixiante?

—Te morirías si supieras todo lo que han probado en mí—sonrió maliciosamente —por eso estoy dispuesto a enseñártelos.

—Ah, bien...

—También tengo algunos conjuros que afectan partes del cuerpo, como acortar cuellos, disminuir cabezas, alargar extremidades... podríamos hacerle un favor con eso a Maurus.

Harry no pudo evitar reirse. Había conocido a Maurus hoy, un alumno bajito de Hufflepuff al que bien le vendrían unos centímetros más de piernas. Inmediatamente se maldijo por burlarse.

—No seas cruel, él es muy amable.

—Preferiría que fuera más inteligente, leí su diagnóstico y no tengo idea de como pasó pociones, no sabe nada.

_Tampoco sabe mucho de defensa... _—Será tu deber enseñarle.

—Cuando leas su diagnóstico sabrás que no.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de que aprendan...

— ¡Oh, por favor Potter¿Me vas a decir que no has deseado patear a ninguno por imbécil¿Que no te sorprenden las idioteces que contestan?

Otra risa escapó de Harry al recordar el último exámen que leyó en donde un chico decía que los patronus podían afectar a los dementores porque eran bonitos.

—Yo no puedo decir mucho, no hemos tenido profesores de defensa muy maravillosos que digamos.

—Pues en mi caso nadie tiene excusa, yo sé que Snape es brillante.

_Muy brillante su pelo seboso _— ¿Qué me decías sobre los conjuros?

Malfoy estuvo enumerando hechizos y contraechizos para saber cuales conocía Harry y ambos acordaron cuáles eran los primeros que debían aprender.

Harry estaba sorprendido, tanto por la cantidad de cosas que sabía Malfoy, como por el hecho de que casi no pelearon. Si no lo odiara tanto, hubiera jurado que estaba pasando un buen rato. Hasta que...

—Bueno, eso será suficiente ¿no crees? —Draco se puso de pie y tomó los pergaminos.

— ¿Eso fue todo?

—Por hoy. El martes empezaremos con lo que acordamos.

—Y ya te vas —Harry se sentía estafado, les faltaba más de media hora para que terminara la clase.

—No te preocupes, volveremos a vernos —Draco sacó su tono burlesco a reclucir nuevamente —Te recuerdo que dormimos juntos —Y salió del aula.

_Seguro va a juntarse con Blaise, por eso fue tan amable, así terminábamos rápido y él podía ir a follar con su inmundo amiguito._

La leve simpatía que había nacido hacia el rubio se esfumó, ni siquiera podía ir a buscarlo porque ya no tenía nada más que hacer con él.

_Me voy a dormir_

Llegó a la pieza, cerró de un portazo la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

Cólera, estaba siendo invadido por un ataque de cólera. ¿Cómo diablos se las ingeniaba Draco para ir a meterse con Blaise, si él apenas podía saludar a sus amigos?

Miró hacia el frente, el mueble del rubio lo saludaba recordándole su desagradable sonrisa.

En ese mueble se suponía tenía todo guardado... _debe tener mi capa guardada_...

Se levantó de un salto, cualquier protesta de su conciencia fue callada. Malfoy seguramente no volvería hasta la hora de la guardia, podría buscar lo que le pertenecía tranquilo.

Sacó varias prendas cuidando de no arrugarlas para no delatar su asalto. Buscó entre papeles y algunas pociones guardadas en gruesos tubos de vidrio que, a Harry, le parecieron muy curiosas. Abrió un cajón, más ropa... y otro, y el último. Esta vez encontró algo mucho más interesante, una caja verde, igual a la que él tenía, pero en verde; la que Dumbledore le había dado antes de ir hasta ahí. Sintió enormes deseos de saber qué le había dado el director a Malfoy, pero se contuvo. La ira ya lo había abandonado y su vocecita conciente le explicó lo ruin que sería meterse en esa caja, era privada. Draco tenía derecho a guardar ese secreto, como él tenía guardado el suyo.

Ya había revisado todo y no encontró nada, así que guardó las prendas y todo lo que había encontrado y decidió dormir, necesitaba dormir si esperaba seguir con ese ritmo de vida

—Ustedes dos no pueden seguir así —Blaise tomó un poco de vino de su copa —Tendrán que aprender a convivir.

—Es que, es tan difícil —Draco estaba sentado sobre Blaise y jugaba con el primer botón de la camisa del moreno —No para de molestarme, y si intento ser amable, me trata peor. Definitivamente nunca podremos llevarnos ni medianamente decente.

—Pues, tendrán que hacerlo...

— ¡No! —dijo Draco acurrucándose más en Blaise —ese tipo es un idiota, un prejuicioso, un imbécil que sólo sabe quejarse de...

— ¿No decías que era igual a ti? Porque más de una vez te escuché decir que ustedes eran idénticos.

—No lo somos —el rubio se paró y se fue a sentar en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea de su despacho —él no es como yo. Yo no ando por ahí haciendo gestos de asco sólo porque alguien es gay —sintió que los brazos de Blaise le rodeaban por detrás del respaldo —además, lo detesto.

Zabini esquivó el sillón y se sentó junto al rubio. Le pasó la otra copa de vino.

—Tendrías que verlo —Draco siguió — Cada vez que estamos en el baño... las caras que pone sólo porque miro a Bill... Es un homofóbico, créeme Blaise, Potter es homofóbico —se llevó la copa a los labios —y de los peores.

El moreno le acariciaba el cabello mientras el chico bebía.

—Me enferma como siempre se esconde de mí para vestirse —Draco pasaba ociosamente un delgado y fino dedo por el cuello de su compañero mientra hablaba—ni que creyera que lo voy a violar. Sólo porque él es disque "normal" se siente superior a mi.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Malfoy se acercó al chico, curioso — ¿Es que le sabes algún secretito a Potty?

—No, pero es sólo cosa de fijarse bien; fijarse hacia dónde se le van los ojos —le contestó Blaise acercándose al rubio y besándole.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —Harry acababa de entrar en el despacho de Draco y miraba bastante enojado la escena —Tú no deberías estar aquí, Zabini.

Los chicos se separaron lentamente y Draco hizo desaparecer las copas sin que Harry lo notara.

—Creo que nos veremos mañana, entonces —Blaise se despidió de Draco dándole otro beso.

—Veinte puntos menos por estar a deshoras fuera de su sala común, Zabini. Ahora, vete.

— ¿Qué te crees Potter? —Draco se paró muy enojado —No puedes entrar a MI despacho cuando quieras y echar a Blaise...

—Él no tiene por qué estar aquí y tengo todo el derecho a...

—No te creas tanto el cuento de ser profesor, Potter —Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente al chico — porque, si no lo recuerdas, los de defensa duran poco, muy poco.

—Bueno —Blaise, que estaba en la puerta, habló — yo ya me voy, Draco. Me toca hacer guardia —se acercó al rubio y le acarició la cara —buenas noches —y salió de la habitación.

Malfoy miró a Harry con odio, mientras que el chico no apartaba los ojos del prefecto.

_Potter_..._no puede ser_..._le gusta_.

Harry se sentía horrible. Estaba harto de la situación, de hacer guardia, de tener que soportar a estudiantes que creían saber más que él...

Suspiró.

Por lo menos el viento que le llegaba a la cara le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que estaba de guardia, y por ende, casi dos horas sin tener que ver la pálida y burlesca cara de Malfoy, con quien había tenido una brava pelea a causa de Blaise. Se habían separado al inicio del patrullaje y se volverían a juntar al término..._Agotador_

Se apoyó en la baranda más próxima y miró hacia el oscuro horizonte.

_¿Y si me tirara del barco? Sería sencillo. Una sola mordida y ya no tendría que pensar más en Malfoy, ni en Voldemort ni en nada_...

—No puedo hacer eso —se dijo a si mismo —No puedo dejarlo todo sólo porque tengo un par de problemas.

Miró hacia abajo, en donde el agua se mecía suavemente.

—Debemos ser civilizados..._suena fácil ¿no?_

Veía las algas rojizas flotar en la superficie, como danzando al ritmo del oleaje.

—Y también debo ser paciente...

Las algas seguían moviéndose al son del mar, casi hipnotizándolo, flotando y mezclándose con un retazo oscuro... no, negro.

—Debo esforzarme...

Y del retazo salían unos finos y azul-blanquecinos ¿dedos?

— ¿Qué es eso? —se asomó por la borda y vio a una chica colorina,con la túnica de Hogwarts, flotando boca abajo.

_¿Colorina?_

— ¡GINNY! —-sacó su varita y convocó a su Saeta de fuego ,que se encontraba en el armario para escobas. Saltó sobre la Saeta y voló hacia la chica.

— ¡GINNY¡GINNY¡RESPÓNDEME! —intentó tomarla con su brazo izquierdo, pero la chica se dio vuelta ágilmente y le atrapó por el cuello.

—QUÉ MIERD...—La chica sonrió y lo atrajo hacia si, empujándolo con fuerza hacia el fondo marino. Harry le tomó el brazo con el que lo sujetaba y se soltó, esquivando a tiempo el otro delicado brazo femenino que casi lo atrapa. Se mantuvo suspendido en el aire, impresionado.

—ji, ji, ji, ji—unas suaves, pero a la vez escandalosas, risitas de mujer le llegaron hasta sus oídos. Eran inquietantes y extrañamente atrayentes...Recordó las risas de las amigas de Cho y sintió que las chicas marinas se estaban burlando de él. Subió un poco más en su escoba y miró hacia todos lados. Y ahí las vio. Unas siete jovencitas le miraban desde el mar, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

No alcanzó a decir nada caundo casi todas se había ido en un rápido movimiento de aguas y birllantes cabellos larguísimos, a excepción de la que lo había intentado atrapar. Ella le miraba con sus cristalinos ojos púrpura y le sonreía tocandose los labios. Harry parpadeó y la joven ya no estaba.

Se quedó en el aire un par de segundos sin saber bien que había pasado. Miró los alrededores y notó que se encontraba a unos metros del barco.

—Mierda...Hey, nada ha pasado —se dijo.

_Aun_ ... Una vocesita, esa misma que te alerta cuando estas a punto de hacer algo potencialmente mortal, le avisó que era mejor no tentar la suerte y que se devolviera al barco.

Y así lo hizo. Diez minutos después, y luego de haber guardado la escoba, se encontraba nuevamente mirando hacia el mar.

—No entiendo...nada me comió —sacó de su abrigo un tintero y lo lanzó al mar. No alcanzó a elevarse más que un par de metros y ya un bichejo descomunal se lo había zampado —no, no entiendo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, Draco no estaba. En realidad, el chico ni siquera se había digando a aparecer por la pieza después de la guardia.

_Debe haberse ido con Blaise._

Harry miró la hora y se levantó rápidamente para ir a desayunar.

—Deberíamos pedir pasteles de chocolate para mañana ¿no les parece? los merecemos —Lisa huntaba su tostada con mermelada, mientras intentaba convencer a sus compañeros para que la apoyaran. Ninguno parecía oponerse a la propuesta —Debemos hablar con Bill para que dé la orden a los elfos ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no está aquí —Le dijo Hannah señalando el puesto vacío que tenía al lado.

—Debimos tratarlo en la reunión de esta mañana —se lamentó Lisa mientras se chupaba los dedos que habían quedado manchados con el dulce.

—Me parece que Bill pensaba en dejar las golosinas para celebraciones —les informó Harry que había hablado con él de ese mismo tema el día anterior.

—Querido Potter, llevamos tres días aquí, y estamos vivos—intervino Draco y levantó su taza de leche como si brindara —tenemos que celebrarlo —agregó con un tono de que ni él mismo se creía la excusa.

— ¡Salud por eso! —Lisa levantó su taza y la hizo chocar con la del rubio —además se supone que nosotros tomamos las decisiones ¿no¡Pasteles de chocolate para mañana entonces! —Hannah levantó su taza y la chocó con la del resto. Malfoy miró a Harry esperando que hiciera lo mismo, y el moreno levantó sonriendo la suya y terminó el brindis.

Harry vio que Hermione le hacía señas desde la puerta para que saliera.

—Yo me voy, que les vaya bien en sus clases.

—A tí igual —Le contestó Lisa tomando otro sorbo de leche. Malfoy hizo una mueca con los labios en señal de despedida.

_¿Eso fue una sonrisa?_

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó Ron con la sonrisa amplia y cálida que empezaba a extrañar tanto.

—Bien, ha sido algo agotador, pero... —Harry sonrió débilmente, el día anterior no había hablado con ellos ni una sola vez. Eso nunca había ocurrido — ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

—Tenemos muchos espacios vacíos en el horario, ahora que sólo son cinco profesores, pero después de la cena nos ha tocado guardia, ayer fue doble porque la prefecta de Hufflepuff estaba de duelo —le contó con un tono apagado Hermione.

—Sí, supe lo que pasó con sus padres.

—Los chicos se enteraron y estuvieron deprimidos todo el día... —continuó Hermione — ...pensando en lo que podía pasarles a los suyos, estuvimos conversando con los de primero toda la tarde...

Hary sintió un vacío, Dumbledore le había dicho que él sería el apoyo de su casa y ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que les pasaba. Pero claro, Hermione y Ron no tenían que pasar todo el día haciendo clases, de hecho tenían muy pocas clases a la semana, mucho tiempo libre para ocuparse de la casa, mucho tiempo libre como para ir a verlo al menos una vez, como lo hacía Zabini con Malfoy por ejemplo.

— ¿Ha sido muy difícil soportar a Malfoy? —Hermione había terminado su relato sin que Harry la escuchara.

—La verdad, no me molestaría tanto de no ser porque él siempre está acompañado de Zabini. Sería más soportable si ustedes estuvieran conmigo...

—No tenemos tiempo... —Dijo Ron.

—Me acabas de decir que les sobra tiempo...

—Pero en el día, mientras tú haces clases —se defendió Weasley —en la noche, cuando tú estás libre, hay muchas cosas que hacer, aún nos estamos acomodando en las piezas, aún los chicos se despiertan en las noches gritando, pensando que Voldemort nos atacará, o que los bichos del agua... hemos tenido varias crisis porque esos seres se asoman por las ventanas. Asustan, de verdad...

—Zabini visita a Malfoy en las noches...

—No seas injusto Harry —le interrumpió Hermione —él tiene que cuidar a un tercio de los que nosotros y no te olvides de que Blaise es pareja de Malfoy, es lógico que busquen un tiempo para la intimidad ¿no te parece?

—Sí, tienen razón —les contestó enojado —se me hace tarde para preparar la clase, tengo que ordenar las pruebas, nos vemos luego —y se marchó dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca.

Caminó hacia su sala con paso firme. Hermione y Ron tenían razón, estaban ocupados cuando él estaba libre... él tendría que visitarlos, había tenido tiempo, podría haber estado con su casa un rato... ¿Porqué estaba tan enojado?

Tenía que calmarse, sus amigos no tenían la culpa. _Aunque Zabini subió a buscar a Malfoy_...

Pero sus amigos no iban a quebrar todas las reglas, no eran tan irresponsables.

_¿Pero qué importa¡Siempre hemos quebrado las reglas!_

Zabini no era la pareja de Draco, estaba seguro, sólo se daba el tiempo para acompañarlo.

_Para acostarse con él, querrás decir._

Abrió la puerta de su despacho más calmado, no tenía derecho a enojarse, pero ... los extrañaba tanto. Necesitaba de su apoyo, los quería a su lado... _No tienen la culpa, me disculparé en el almuerzo_.

Otro día de clases, esta vez uno de sus cursos fue únicamente de Slytherins, el único grupo que era suficiente como para no tener que agregarlos, y eran terribles.

— ¿Sí Dafne? —ya habían terminado el diagnóstico y Harry intentaba enseñarles el hechizo

expeliarmus, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

—Si quiero desarmar a mi enemigo... —comenzó la chica con un tono arrogante casi calcado del de Malfoy — ¿No sería mejor ocupar algo más letal? Estamos hablando de mortífagos, ellos no descansarán hasta verme muerta. Entonces¿Para qué quiero sólo desarmarlo?

—No voy a enseñarte a matar a nadie, si eso es lo que quieres —le contestó Harry enfadado —Tú no eres uno de ellos. Si los mataras, te comportarías como un mortífago —Otro chico levantó la mano — ¿Dime?

—Bien, profesor —El "profesor" fue casi escupido, aunque nadie lo lograba como Draco —a pesar de que quieren eliminarnos, no los mataremos. Pero no creo que con un simple expeliarmus...

—Pues fíjate que ese hechizo tan simple puede salvar tu vida.

Todas las caras parecieron iluminarse, y entonces Harry entendió que lo que estaban haciendo era obligarlo a hablar de Voldemort.

La clase terminó con un Harry gritando y unos Slytherins que parecían disfrutar cada palabra chillada por Potter. Como si haberlo sacado de sus casillas hubiera sido un éxito.

Una vez salieron todos, Harry se sentó exhausto y comprendió que en realidad lo que habían estado buscando las endemoniadas serpientes no era que hablara de Voldemort, sino que se alterara, y lo habían conseguido.

Llegó al almuerzo y al fin se encontró con Ron y Hermione. Obviando el altercado de la mañana, les contó lo sucedido con la manada de Slytherins.

—Deberías poner la regla de que en tus clases no te molesten con Voldemort o pierden puntos —le dijo Ron como si fuera la solución más sana del mundo.

—No creo que les importe mucho, deben haberse resignado a perder este año, están en él último lugar.

—Malfoy se está encargando de dejar parejos los relojes —le informó Ron — ¿no has visto acaso como vamos?

—No me he fijado.

Harry miró el reloj que estaba detrás de la mesa de profesores y vio que, en unos cuantos días, Gryffindor tenía 103 míseros puntos.

—En una semana nos tendrá marcando negativo —Ron agregó sal a la herida que se acababa de abrir en Harry

El moreno miró a Draco que comía como si nada, mientras conversaba con Lisa.

—Bastardo¿Cómo logró llegar a ese número sin que nadie se quejara?

—Los alumnos sí se han quejado —le dijo su amigo —pero lejos de los profesores.

—Alguien tiene que pararlo —dijo Harry dando un paso hacia donde el rubio bebía, con su gracia única, del afortunado vaso con jugo.

—Harry, cálmate —Hermione intervino antes de que el "volcán Harry" hiciera erupción —no hagas un escándalo en el comedor.

— ¿Quieres que me quede sentado mientras él abusa de su poder?

—No, creo que alguien debe hablar con él, pero en otro lugar y no estoy segura de que debas hacerlo tú.

Ron miró a la chica como para que se callara mientras Harry empezaba a enfurecerse otra vez.

— ¿Y porqué yo no puedo decírselo?

—Porque te alteras.

—Me gustaría verlos pasar tres días con Malfoy, a ver si no se alteran.

— ¿Has averiguado algo del hechizo... —la mirada de Hermione cayó sobre Ron —del supuesto hechizo que te lanzó? —le preguntó Ron.

—Ya no siento nada —Contestó el chico molesto por el cambio de tema.

— ¿Nada? —Hermione se extrañó — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo abracé mientras dormía —Harry estaba molesto y en este momento, le importaba poco lo que sus amigos pensaran de ese incidente.

— ¿Qué! —chilló Ron, Hermione lo tomó del brazo para que se callara y Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Se acababa de dar cuenta que no debió decir eso.

—Ehmm... —balbuceó —tenía que averiguar algo ¿no?

— ¡Estás loco! —Ron intentaba bajar la voz, pero ya varios chicos habían volteado para saber que ocurría — ¿Cómo se te... ¡Estás loco?

—Podría haberte descubierto, Harry —lo retó Hermione preocupada —él no debe enterarse de que lo estás investigando.

—Ya se enteró —Harry decidió que mejor les decía todo para que lo reprendieran de una sola vez —porque despertó justo cuando estaba sobre él.

Los chicos lo quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creerlo.

—Ese día confirmé que debe, o debió, estar haciéndome algo porque no le contó a nadie lo que hice, ni siquiera a Bill, a pesar de que estaba furioso.

—Pero si el hechizo terminó... ¿No sientes nada diferente? —le preguntó la chica.

—Es difícil de saber, me siento muy diferente a como hace una semana, pero estamos pasando por una situación anormal ¿no? no sé exactamente como deba sentirme... he estado de muy mal humor.

—Por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer —le dijo la chica —solo debes estar atento. Y cuidarte.

—Deberías empezar a traer tu propia petaca, por si intenta hecharte algo en tu bebida.

—No creo que Harry deba ser tan paranoico, Ron.

— ¿Quieres que un día encontremos a Harry en los huesos porque esa serpiente le ha chupado toda la vida?

—Tenemos que almorzar.

Las clases de la tarde hubieran sido tranquilas para Harry, pero el chico decidió averiguar que tan terrible era la situación con Malfoy.

— ¡Nos quitó cinco puntos a todos los que no logramos terminar el exámen!

—Yo sé de pociones, siempre me ha ido bien, pero era tan difícil...

—A mí me quitó puntos por que tenía la letra muy fea.

— ¿No sabrá que hablé en su contra, verdad?

Eso era suficiente, no llevaban ni una semana y ya tenía aterrorizados a los estudiantes. ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando lo eligió?

— ¡Malfoy! —Harry decidió ir en su busca al final de la clase — ¿Puedes explicarme porqué has estado quitando tantos puntos? —intentó sonar educado, estaba tratando con todas sus energías ser civilizado.

Draco, que estaba cerrando la puerta del aula de pociones, le lanzó una de esas miradas despectivas que Harry había experimentado demasiado esa mañana —No he quitado tantos, he sido compasivo porque estamos recién conociéndonos —le contestó descaradamente.

—Gryffindor ha perdido ciento cincuenta puntos... —la ira reprimida se le escurría entre los dientes.

—Yo solo les he quitado ciento treinta, por el resto pregúntale a Lisa y a Hannah—el rubio hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry se quitara de su camino.

— ¿Con qué derecho... ¿Cuando vas a entender que no eres amo y señor...?

Varios chicos se quedaron mirándolos desde abajo, el ambiente olía a pelea, y estaban aburridos en el barco. Una pleito parecía un buen espectáculo.

— ¿Y tú si lo eres¿tú SÍ puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, como gritonear a mis chicos?

— ¡No cambies el tema¡No puedes quitar puntos sin una razón! No voy a permitir...

—Los alumnos de tu casa son imbéciles ¿Te parece suficiente razón? Pero claro tú no puedes notarlo porque también eres un Gryffindor.

Harry tenía la varita apretada. Como ya no llevaba su túnica no tenía donde guardarla y todos podían ver como sus nudillos estaban blancos por la tensión. Los chicos que se habían detenido a mirar la tan anhelada pelea Potter/Malfoy observaban espectantes, esperando a que el moreno le lanzara un conjuro al Slytherin, quien aún no sacaba su varita del cinturón del pantalón.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Bill apareció desde la escalera proveniente del Gran Comedor. Al no haber respuesta, preguntó nuevamente, solo que esta vez con un tono más firme — ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos jefes de casa se miraron con odio, pero no dijeron nada. Bill miró hacia la cubierta y se encontró con muchas caritas observándolos. Eso confirmó sus sospechas.

—No volverán a pelearse frente a sus alumnos —les ordenó Weasley en un tono severo pero bajo —no pueden dar esta clase de espectáculos. Si lo vuelven a hacer buscaré un castigo para ustedes que no olviden fácilmente ¿Les queda claro? —Ambos muchachos asintieron. —Cualquier problema que tengan lo solucionan en su pieza o en el consejo, si tiene que ver con el colegio. Ahora váyanse.

Se dieron una última mirada de odio antes de separarse. Harry subió la escalera mientras que Draco bordeó el pasillo y bajó hacia la Proa.

_Imbécil, me las va a pagar, lo juro... mañana plantearé el tema al consejo, nadie se lo va a aguantar, seguro que ni Lisa ni Hannah se han fijado en sus relojes..._

Llegó a su pieza a punto de estallar, pateó la cama y se sentó masticando su cólera por 11ª vez desde que había empezado a compartir su vida con Malfoy.

Miró hacia el frente. Recordó como hace dos días se sentía igual que en este momento y había buscado su capa... y solo le quedaba por revisar el interior de la caja verde. Malfoy merecía que él abriera la caja.

De un salto se puso de pie, abrió el cajón en donde la había guardado y la sacó.

_Cómo abro esta mierda..._

Probó de la misma forma de como se habría la suya, pero tal y como supuso, no era igual. Probó con varios conjuros pero ninguno funcionó. La rascó, la acarició, la frotó, le dio golpecitos, la pateó, la lanzó en contra de la pared, saltó sobre ella y no se abrió y para cuando Harry ya había desquitado toda la rabia que sentía en contra de la indefensa caja, ésta ya estaba abollada. No mucho para todo lo que le había hecho, pero la pintura se había quebrado un poco en las esquinas y tenía algunos raspones. Si Malfoy no se fijaba, tal vez ni cuenta se daba.

El remordimiento llegó a Harry y decidió guardarla para irse a dormir.

—Potter, despierta —Harry abrió los ojos y vio que Draco se ponía una bata —ya es hora de patrullar —le dijo Malfoy esbozando una amplia y limpia sonrisa para luego salir del dormitorio. Harry se levantó un poco confundido, tomó su bata y se calzó las zapatillas para salir tras el rubio.

—Aquí está —Sprout les pasó testimonioy se fue a su habitación dejando a los dos chicos juntos.

—Bien, vamos —le dijo Draco a Harry y comenzando el circuito rutinario.

—Malfoy, perdón pero...¿vamos a hacer la guardia, juntos?

—Si, es absurdo hacerla a parte, me aburro demasiado, e insisto en que Bill nunca nos dijo que teníamos que estar separados.

Harry accedió, nunca supo muy bien por qué, pero lo hizo.

LLevaban casi una hora dando vueltas por el barco. No habían hablado mucho, pero caminar junto al rubio, no era tan desagradable como Harry había creído. Llegaron hasta la cubierta de popa y Draco se apoyó en la baranda, dejando que la suave brisa meciera su cabello.

— ¡Cresta... —exclamó Draco cuando sintió un fuerte remezón del barco que casi lo hace caer. Miró a Harry asustado — ¿Qué esta pasando?

—El barco se mueve —le aclaró el-chico-que-vivió intentando no reirse.

—Pero yo creí que...pero si nunca antes el barco... —Draco se paró en un fierro y se asomó por la baranda para ver como el oleaje golpeaba el casco de la nave —es verdad. ¡Nos movemos! Pero ¿por qué? creí que estaríamos barados hasta que la guerra terminara... ¿la guerra...

—No, no ha terminado —le contestó Harry perdiendo el ánimo que había tenido —Sólo nos movemos para cambiar de posición, Bill me lo explicó ayer. Una de las condiciones que pusieron los seres marinos para dejarnos aquí, es que nos movamos cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Por...? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Al parecer, bajo el agua ellos viven como nosotros, en ciudades o algo así y les molesta que interrumpamos su espacio con el ancla, o que tapemos la luz del día con el barco. Por eso Bill tiene que trasladarnos, estacionarse un tiempo en otro lugar ya acordado y cada vez que ellos se lo pidan, cambiar de posición nuevamente. Ellos definieron cinco puntos en los que podemos quedarnos; al llegar al quinto empezamos nuevamente el circuito.

Malfoy, que lo había estado escuchando encaramado en la baranda, lo miraba con una ceja alzada —Viajamos en círculos —afirmó incrédulo.

—Si... —Harry no se había preocupado de eso antes.

—Dumbledore nos envió a viajar en círculos —volvió a afirmar el rubio para luego soltar una risa débil y, volviendo a mirar el oceano, agregó —Mi viaje en barco más largo fue de tres días y casi me vuelvo loco. Y ahora estoy atrapado en esta cosa viajando en círculos... ¡y contigo! —Malfoy volvió a mirarlo — ¡CONTIGO! —el tono melodramático con el que había estado hablando contrastaba con la sonrisa extrañamente amable que le dedicaba a Harry en ese momento —No vamos a sobrevivir.

—No seas exagerado —Harry también le sonreía.

—Nos mataremos antes de que alguien nos saque de aquí. Tal vez... —Draco entornó los ojos suspicaz —...el verdadero plan de Dumbledore era asesinarnos —agregó el rubio con un tono demasiado serio para no considerarlo una broma.

— ¿Qué hay de eso que dijiste en el banquete de bienvenida?—le recordó Harry divertido —que estando unidos...

—No te puedes haber creído eso, Potter —sentenció —Toda esa patraña la dije para que dejaran de lloriquear. ¡Imágínate si les decía que estábamos condenados! —saltó de la baranda al suelo para apoyar la espalda en ella —luego me culparían de que esto no funcionara —agregó con tono aburrido.

— ¡Pero parecías tan sincero! —Se burló Harry, que en realidad había imaginado que todas esas palabras de aliento no podían ser reales.

—Nos doy una semana más. Si no nos suicidamos por el encierro, nos mataremos unos a otros. Yo he estado pensando cual sería la forma más lenta de acabar contigo —lo amenazó con aquella sonrisa que había estado usando.

Harry sonrió y miró hacia el mar. De alguna manera era más patética la situación si se movían en círculos que si estaban quietos.

Malfoy volvió a encaramarse. El pelo platinado, generalmente ordenado, ondeaba bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas. A pesar de la palidez irreal de su rostro, se veía mucho más humano de lo normal, más fresco, genuino...

—¿En verdad crees que no sobreviviremos?

— ¡Ja! Estoy completamente seguro. ¿Tú crees que podríamos? —le preguntó Malfoy. Harry se quedó mirándolo. El rubio esperaba la respuesta con aquella sonrisa altanera, pero extrañamente amable y real, que resultaba muy cálida.

No estaba seguro por qué, pero a pesar del tema, el momento se le estaba haciendo muy grato.

—No sé —Le contestó distraído por la mirada metálica que tenía Draco. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho por la respuesta que le afirmaba que Harry no confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que hacía el director y volvió sus ojos hacia el mar respirando profundo.

Harry hizo lo mismo.

_Aunque_..._ si siempre sonriera así, sería más fácil soportar estar atrapado en este viaje._


	7. Construyendo Lazos: no es tan malo

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Antes que cualquier cosa, debemos ofrecerles una gran DISCULPA por nuestro enorme retraso, pero es que hemos tenido, como siempre, muchísimos problemas para escribir. ( ¿Sabían que debemos hacer el fic en Word Pad porque no funciona el otro programa? es super tedioso porque faltan un mar de funciones super importantes y cuesta un chorro escribir decentemente). Además, estuvimos pegadas en una parte del cap. porque teníamos que hacer unos cambios y nos demoramos ya que debíamos ponernos de acuerdo en que sacar y ver que consecuencias traían. (de lo contrario, este cap tendría como 50 hojas más). Pero estamos muy contentas porque finalmente podemos actualizar (sólo esperamos que todavía quede alguien que recuerde el fic).

Ah! otra cosa, nosotras no hemos leído el 6º libro, por lo que no hay referencias en el fic de él, las que no lo han leído, para las que tampoco no lo han leído, pueden leer el fic en paz.

Bue, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**amnis doctus de Asis:**

bueno...espero que te guste este cap. Personalmente creemos que ocurren más cosas en este. No se nota nada que te gusta Blaise... igualmente. Gracias por mandar el review, llegó tarde pero lo importante es que llegó ¿no? –y no tenemos mucha moral para hablar de retrasos...- Bien, ojala que disfrutes del cap.

**SARAHI:**

Muchas gracias...nos encantan los halagos jejeje. Esperamos que te sigan gustando los cap. largos, ya que no creo que podamos escribir menos. Sinceramente este fic nos tiene esclavizadas. Gracias por leernos y sigue haciéndolo porfis.

**Aravis Calvin:**

¡Lo sentimos! pero este cap. es tan largo como el anterior (si no más). ¿Qué tipo de acción quieres? Porque estamos dispuestas a escribir Lemon, pero sólo entre Draco y Blaise (por ahora) si te gusta la idea, haznos saberlo. Gracias por leer.

**SteDiethel:**

Jope, que bakan que te guste, no sabes la alegría que nos da. Bueno, aquí, con Catzeruf, hemos estado discutiendo la idea de Lemon y sólo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podemos hacer uno entre los Sly. Harry aún es muy chico para esas cosas (pero ya crecerá...jejejejeje).

Gracias por el rev. y esperamos que te guste el siguiente cap.

**Oromea-Malfoy:**

¿Verdad que Blaise es super? esta como avión, y siempre puedes tener una oportunidad con él. Harry no es sonso, es un poco muy lento pa´estas cosas, con esa super infancia que tuvo el pobre...

Bueno, gracias y sigue leyendo.

**sandra-sms:**

¡ALOJAAAA! holis, bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap. (tarde pero llegó) ¿Cierto que son la pareja perfecta? Increíble que haya gente que no lo pueda entender, ¡si es tan evidente!

Bue, gracias por leernos y animarnos. Ojala que te guste este.

**LAU:**

Gomen! ¡sabemos que es largo, pero no lo podemos evitar! Sale así y se niega a ser acortado, aún más; es muy caprichoso nuestro bebé. Muchitas gracias por el review, y por aguantar a este culebrón.

**shirachan:**

Muchas gracias por el ánimo, siempre es bienvenido. Sip, es una pena esperar por el lemon, inclusive para nosotras ya que en nuestras ácidas cabecitas siempre se van detrás del prado a hacer cositas. En todo caso tienes razón, no se pueden juntar tan rápido!que dirían los demás alumnos de Hogwarts! y con lo copuchentos que son... Bue, gracias y esperamos que sigas leyéndonos. Bye.

**yumeko:**

¡Gracias!

Bueno...lamentamos la demora, realmente queríamos actualizar antes, pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado...Pero aquí esta el capítulo listo para ser leído.

Vale, con respecto a lo del lemon, no esta en nuestro planes inmediatos hacerlos pasar una caliente velada, la relación tiene que madurar un poco (No se trata de andar acostándose en la cama de cualquiera, aunque se trate del precioso Draquito, a pesar de que a nosotras no nos molestaría...Harry debe aguantarse o si no nos poncha el fic)

Blaise, si creemos que tiene apellido Cuevas, y tampoco nos molestaría ser él (ummm siempre esta junto a Draco...).

Bueno, ya estamos dando puro jugo, esperamos que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior y nuevamente pedimos disculpas por el retraso.

**Diabolik:**

A nosotras tb nos gusta Blaise (es que el chico esta que arde!) y a Diox le fascina esa pareja (es que prende, prende y prende). Bue, con lo del hechizo, más tarde se enterarán y algo se entiende en este cap. Yap, gracias por el review y ojala que te guste este nuevo cap.

EH! muchas, muchas gracias por sus rev. Si vieran el escándalo que hacemos cada vez que llega uno...Es que cada uno es un aliento para seguir. Bien, ahora si:

Capítulo 5

Construyendo Lazos: No es tan malo después de todo.

Draco corregía papeles en su despacho. Llevaba un largo rato encerrado en ese fresco lugar y realmente deseaba salir de ahí. Dejó la pluma a un lado y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos. Estaba agotado y harto de todo, los últimos días habían sido horribles.

Justo para la víspera de Halloween, Dumbledore les había mandado una carta, en la que les informaba de una nueva batalla en donde familiares de varios alumnos habían sido heridos o muertos y él, como jefe de casa, había tenido que hablar a los suyos de la tragedia; aunque, para ser sinceros, nadie de su casa se había visto afectado puesto que la mayoría de sus alumnos ya no tenía familiares por quien sentir preocupación. Aún así, la noticia había conmocionado a todo el alumnado y en vez de tener la típica y animada celebración del 31 de octubre, sólo habían hecho una cena sobria y silenciosa.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

A pesar de tener un par de ayudantes, la tarea de ser profesor le acaparaba todo su día. La selección se había llevado a cabo por medio de un "test" que todos los aspirantes debieron contestar. Supuestamente, los chicos tendrían que haber elegido a los más capacitados sin importar nada más, pero Draco había desechado inmediatamente las pruebas de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que la habían dado y sólo había revisado las de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Finalmente encontró a sus ayudantes: dos alumnos de Ravenclaw que cursaban séptimo año. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado que por lo menos uno de su casa fuera ayudante, todos los chicos que podían eran a lo sumo de quinto año, por lo que no conocían las materias de los dos años restantes.

Tomó nuevamente la pluma y la mojó en el frasquito de tinta. Acercó la punta a un pergamino y siguió revisando con desgano.

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

Como no podía tomar la poción para dormir todas las noches, se desvelaba pensando en que Voldemort lograría encontrarlos, y en el caso de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, era asaltado por toda clase de pesadillas y recuerdos que lo hacían despertar alarmado; y las pocas veces que dormía sin problemas, Harry lo despertaba con sus gritos ya que tampoco lograba tener un sueño tranquilo y tenía constante pesadillas.

— ¡Mierda! —una gran gota de tinta cayó en el pergamino, manchándolo. Arrojó lejos la pluma y el papel y se recostó sobre el escritorio.

Ya no aguantaba más la situación, se sentía solo y agotado,y no sólo físicamente.

Extrañaba su vida anterior, su libertad, sus amigos... Giró la cabeza y vio la caja verde junto a él; esa maldita caja que el viejo le había dado cuando firmó su sentencia. Se levantó y la tomó. Desde el ataque perpetrado por Potter, su despacho se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de la cajita y ésta, a su vez, era el hogar de la estúpida capa del moreno.

_Maldición_. Había tenido otra fuerte discusión con el Gryffindor por culpa de esa capucha. Aunque ya no la necesitaba habría querido no devolvérsela nunca, no la merecía, pero la satisfacción de dejarlo sin la prenda no compensaba los malos ratos que pasaba por retenerla. Si Potter seguía insistiendo lograría abrir la caja, eso sería humillante. Era demasiado problemático seguir adelante con esto, tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparse de uno más.

Caminó hacia la habitación con la capa doblada dentro de un morral. Entró prepotente ya que pensaba lanzársela a la cara y retirarse para no ver como se sentía triunfante al recuperarla. Pero Potter no estaba.

_Demonios, más vale que llegue pronto o cambiaré de opinión._

Se sentó en la cama del moreno dejando el morral sobre ella. Cansado, miró la almohada deseando apoyar su cabeza aún sabiendo que no pondría su cabello en algo apestado por él. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Sacó el álbum de fotografías que Harry había escondido entre los tapados y empezó a hojearlo.

Un poco de nostalgia llegó a su alma cuando veía aquellas personas desconocidas para él moverse con total naturalidad, felices, acompañados de sus seres queridos que, tal y como ellos, habían tenido finales trágicos. Un pasado brillante que sólo esperaba el futuro negro en que todo había terminado. Los padres de Harry parecían quererse tanto como su padre y su madre.

_Madre... _el pecho se le oprimió.

Intentó distraerse. Mientras más imágenes recorría, mayor era su sorpresa por el parecido entre James y Harry. Aunque James era más vulgar.

Dio vuelta la página. Un retrato de Lily lo saludaba sonriendo y exhibiendo unos ojos verdes brillantes.

—Suelta eso —La voz de Harry tensó el ambiente sacando a Draco de su concentración. — ¡Te dije que lo soltaras! —caminó hacia el rubio, quien se ponía de pie calmadamente y le arrancó el libro de las manos. Sus ojos entornados lanzaban chispas.

—Eres muy parecido a tu padre...

—Y mis ojos son los de mi madre —se adelantó con el tono más grosero que tuvo para terminar pronto con el habitual y molesto análisis.

—No —el rubio siguió con su estudio —Tal vez el color, pero tú... —Draco se acercó un paso hacia el chico que tenía apretado el libro contra su pecho, hablaba con un tono suavemente inédito. —... tú tienes algo diferente, irradias fuerza... como una tormenta... —se acercó un poco más observando fijamente el verde frente a él, que ahora ya no parecía tan furioso, más bien confundido. —como si se arremolinara pasión apunto de desatarse, no sé... —Draco simplemente hablaba, sin pensar, sin filtrar; mientras Harry escuchaba congelado —Me gusta. A veces te hago enojar sólo para poder mirar tus ojos —Levantó su delgada mano para rozar la mejilla de Potter ligeramente y curvó los labios en una sonrisa triste que lo acompañó hasta salir de la habitación.

Al quedar solo, Harry permaneció de pie sin moverse al menos un minuto, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Repasaba la mirada de Draco sobre él y luego esa caricia, y otra vez la mirada. Nunca había visto a Draco así. Nunca Draco lo había mirado así.

_¿Habrá hablado en serio? _ Volteó hacia la puerta. _Parecía decirlo en serio._

A pesar de que ya había recuperado su capa (la encontró sobre su cama luego de que el rubio lo dejara solo) pasó el resto del día inquieto, recordando una y otra vez la escena y, al volver a la habitación por la noche, había resuelto que lo mejor era preguntarle si era cierto o no lo que había dicho. _¿Le gustan mis ojos?_

Esperó ansioso, como si fuera a dar un examen en el que se jugaba su carrera, hasta que al fin Draco entró a la pieza. Parecía tan cansado como en la mañana.

—Malfoy —Intentó sonar amable.

—¿Si? —la voz ya no tenía el tono tranquilo de la mañana, había vuelto a ser odioso.

—Solo... es que...tú me dijiste algo —Draco alzó una ceja —dijiste que... te gustaban mis ojos.

— ¿Yo dije eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí —_No estoy loco, sé que lo dijiste_.

—Yo nunca diría algo así.

—No seas idiota, no me lo imaginé —Harry ya no era amable ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado para no reconocerlo?

—Yo no he dicho eso —contestó con calma y puso un pie en la escalera para subir a su cama.

— ¿Cómo puedes negarlo? Te oí claramente, dijiste que tenía pasión; dijiste que me hacías enojar sólo para verme... —Draco lo miró con desdén e intentó seguir subiendo, pero Harry se lo impidió. —Te acercaste a mí, me miraste y me acariciaste el rostro y me dijiste...

— ¡Sí, bueno. Te dije que me gustaban tus ojos ¿y qué! —Los grises brillaban punzantes desde arriba — ¡¿Y qué con eso!

Harry permaneció quieto, sin poder moverse frente a la mirada del rubio por segunda vez en ese día. La sangre subía a su cabeza para dejar las mejillas bañadas en rojo y apagaba toda la expectación con la que había aguardado ese momento.

_En realidad... ¿qué esperaba?_

Al ver que no había respuesta Draco continuó subiendo y Harry se metió en su cama aturdido sin siquiera desvestirse. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de la vista del rubio.

No había vuelta que darle, no había para qué hablar del tema nuevamente. No había nada.

_Soy un imbécil._

Cerró los ojos obligándose a dormir, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para querer seguir consciente.

¿Draco había intentado elogiarlo o su intención había sido confundirlo para burlarse de él?

Repasó nuevamente la escena irreal de aquella mañana, a pesar de que no quería seguir con eso. Y luego el desenlace en que una y otra vez Draco le preguntaba "¿y qué con eso?" con su arrastrar enfermante. Hasta que al fin entró en un profundo sueño.

Y despertó al amanecer, Draco parecía dormido, pero como era domingo no quiso despertarlo

Salió de la pieza y bajó hasta Gryffindor. Cruzó la puerta, caminó por la sala común desierta y entró finalmente a la pieza de los de séptimo. Todos dormían. Se acercó a Ron para despertarlo pero el chico no abrió los ojos cuando lo remeció, ni cuando lo pellizcó con fuerza, ni siquiera después de haberlo arrojado de la cama. No despertaba.

Poco a poco el pánico inundó su ser, sacó su varita e intentó despertarlo, despertarlos a todos, pero nadie se movió.

"Ron.. por favor..."

La única respuesta de su amigo fueron lágrimas rojas que resbalaron hacia su sien.

"No despertarán" Voldemort estaba en el umbral de la puerta, junto a Lucius y varios mortífagos más. "Y todo por tí, Harry Potter. No debiste venir con ellos."

Harry intentó gritar, pero el dolor, el miedo y la ira eran sentimientos demasiado grandes para su débil cuerpo. Respiró agitado intentando hacer algo, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue volver a mirar a Ron, quien parecía tratar de moverse; sus ojos revoloteaban frenéticos por debajo de sus párpados, tal vez tan desesperado como él.

"Tu jamás vencerás a Lord Voldemort"

Cayó al suelo, un aire frío tocó sus piernas y las inmovilizó, siguió avanzando por su cintura y luego a su pecho, Harry gritaba con toda su fuerza desesperado, sintiendo que todo se acababa, que Voldemort ganaba, que era demasiado débil para hacer algo... El frío llegó hasta su cabeza y solo quedaron sus gritos apagados desgarrando su espíritu.

Y un gran chorro de agua.

— ¡AHHH! —Gritó al fin consciente. Miró alrededor tratando de convencerse de donde estaba y recién entonces se dio cuenta del agua que lo cubría. Miró hacia arriba en donde Draco lo observaba desde su cama, con la varita en la mano.

—Estabas gritando —Dijo el rubio antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Harry no sabía si agradecerle o enojarse. Todavía temblaba nervioso y sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele, rompiendo su pecho. Secó todo con la varita suponiendo que Malfoy le había lanzado mucho más que un balde de agua y volvió a acostarse. Solo esperaba que Voldemort no los encontrara por su culpa.

—Silencio, empezaremos la junta —Anunció Lisa. Bill levantó su varita y escribió en el pizarrón (que tenían para organizarse) la fecha del día. —Esta junta tiene como objetivo resolver el problema de los puntos que se han estado quitando en forma desconsiderada —Todos los presentes miraron a Draco, el chico ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar su expresión altanera habitual — Draco, todos los estudiantes han estado quejándose por la forma en que pierden puntos...

—No todos los alumnos —dijo el jefe de las serpientes, aunque, por como lo dijo, no parecía ser una defensa.

—Claro, los de tu casa no tienen de qué quejarse —contestó mordaz, Hannah.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir para defenderte? —le preguntó Lisa

—Yo he quitado los puntos que me parecen justos, Lisa.

—Y lo justo para tí es hacer que tu casa gane —Acotó Harry que había estado pidiendo tratar este tema hacía días.

—No... —continuo Malfoy —la mayoría de los chicos pierden puntos por su propio mérito.

—"Me caes mal" no es una razón —Le espetó Hannah que había recibido la queja de uno de sus alumnos hacía un par de días.

—Tal vez para tí.

—Malfoy... —Bill, que sólo asistía a las reuniones para dirigirlos e informarse, entró en la discusión — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te comportes de acuerdo a tu cargo? No puedes abusar del poder que tienes, deberías ser un ejemplo de justicia para los alumnos.

— ¡Justicia! —exclamó burlón — ¡somos veinte Slytherins, la mitad de los alumnos de sus casas podrían dormir sin esforzarse por nada y aún así conseguirían más puntos que nosotros. Sólo por número. Pero claro, esa injusticia nadie ha podido verla ¿no?

—No es razón para que nos quites puntos de esa manera —argumentó Hannah.

—Cállate —dijo entre dientes, cruzó los brazos y miró en otra dirección poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si te molestaba eso, deberías haberlo dicho antes —le reprochó Bill —podríamos haber buscado una solución para eso, pero no puedes abusar del sistema de puntos para hacer justicia por tu cuenta.

— ¿Y qué propones hacer? —lo desafió Draco. Bill hizo una mueca de enfado ante esa actitud arrogante que ya le estaba cansando.

—Yo tengo una idea —Interrumpió Lisa —Lo había estado pensando. Creo que estaría bien si les diéramos el doble de puntos por cada acción correcta que hagan. Si tienen el mejor trabajo de la clase, en vez de darles 10 pueden ser 20 puntos. Así equipararíamos ¿no?.

— ¡No! —Hannah se puso de pie —Malfoy nos ha quitado casi todos los puntos, no merecen esto.

— ¿Qué opinas tú Harry? —Lisa lo involucró en la discusión.

—Yo tampoco creo que sea justo, en este momento están en el primer lugar sólo por lo que ha hecho Malfoy ¿Y ahora además los vamos a premiar?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No es un premio, es un incentivo —Soltó Draco —Piénsenlo, el sistema de puntos funciona siempre y cuando todos estén motivados a ganarlos y si mis chicos dan la batalla por perdida, será muy difícil que ustedes puedan controlarlos.

— ¿Nos amenazas? —Lo enfrentó Harry enojado.

—Los aconsejo —le dijo mirándolo con inocencia, pero con los labios curvos en una sonrisa vencedora. Aunque en realidad, él consideraba que debía ser el triple de puntos para estar iguales, pero prefirió no forzar las cosas. Estaba a punto de conseguir un trato, tal vez podría mejorarlo en un futuro no lejano... —Pero claro, puedes negarte.

—El doble es demasiado —Dijo Hannah.

—No lo es —la corrigió Draco —saca las cuentas, Abbott .

—Vamos chicos, será mucho más entretenida una competencia pareja, y Draco tiene razón, es mejor que todos estén motivados a ganar, se nos hará más fácil controlarlos.

—Está bien —cedió Harry intentando ser maduro _seguramente Hermione aceptaría._

—Bien —aceptó Hannah a regañadientes.

—Entonces, —remató Lisa —lo anunciaremos en el desayuno ¿Bien?.

Hannah se puso de pie para ir al comedor molesta, pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

—No se vayan todavía, hay algo muy importante de lo que no hemos hablado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Bill.

—Tenemos que controlar la fertilidad de los chicos.

— ¿Qué?

— Abbott, no me digas que no lo has pensado —le contestó enfadado —Estamos encerrados en un barco. Muchos-Adolescentes-Solos-En-Un-Barco. Tenemos que controlar la fertilidad de los chicos —lo dijo con un tono de sabelotodo que a Harry le recordó mucho al de su amiga, Draco quitó la vista de Hannah y continuó —Yo siempre he proporcionado pociones para evitar embarazos a mi casa.

—También a la mía —dijo Lisa apoyando a Draco.

—No sé como lo hacen ustedes normalmente —dijo Draco —pero ahora que no pueden comprar nada, yo podría dárselas o entregárselas a Pomfrey para que las reparta en la enfermería.

—No te preocupes por eso —lo tranquilizó Bill —Dumbledore también lo pensó. Si Hogwarts ya parece motel, supuso que el barco terminaría como crucero del amor —Bill sonrió ante la irónica idea (el crucero era para todos, menos para él) —les hemos estado echando en la comida unas gotas anticonceptivas para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Es muy seguro y así evitaremos que los alumnos menos responsables no llenen de guaguas el barco, después de todo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

—Bien, perfecto —Draco se relajó en su asiento —Aunque me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, he gastado algunos ingredientes estos días.

—Si te queda algo, entrégamela; se la pasaré a los elfos.

—Si eso es todo, vamos a tomar desayuno. Muero de hambre —dijo Lisa y salieron de la sala.

—Me sorprendes —Bill se acercó a Draco cuando salían —tengo entendido que las pócimas eran muy difíciles de hacer. En mis tiempos hubieron varios embarazos porque comprarla es muy caro.

—El profesor Snape me enseñó a prepararla —le explicó orgulloso —él se preocupaba de que nosotros no cometiéramos esos errores y, como siempre he sido excelente en pociones, me lo enseñó a mí —luego, ambos se fueron al Gran Comedor.

Más tarde, Harry hacía clases a los Ravenclaws de sexto. La prefecta de Slytherin, Callisto, tomaba la clase con ellos. Les estaba enseñando un práctico hechizo para debilitar los conjuros del enemigo, pero la chica estaba interrumpiendo la clase pasándole papelitos a algunos de sus compañeros. Harry la vigilaba de reojo, mientras que Anastasiale devolvía una nota disimuladamente. Ella escribió otra cosa y se la entregó. Harry, harto y sin ningún aviso, invocó la nota.

—Profesor, eso es privado —dijo con un tono de simulado respeto.

—Cinco puntos menos por estar interrumpiendo mi clase — Harry no podía creer la patudez de la chica. Abrió el papel para averiguar qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar a la salida, mientras ella pateaba el suelo molesta.

"No importa, nadie puede impedir que le celebremos su cumpleaños. Draco se lo merece"

— ¿Malfoy está de cumpleaños? —las palabras salieron espontáneamente.

—Sí —contestó ella desafiante.

— ¿Hoy?

—No —pensaba responderle que no le incumbía, pero sería demasiado insolente. Harry había arqueado las cejas en señal de pregunta y ella tuvo que contestar —el viernes.

—Bueno, este no es asunto de la clase —cambió de tema —espero que dejen este tipo de cosas para su tiempo libre. Ahora quiero que trabajen y dominen el hechizo hoy, no es difícil.

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de ponerse a trabajar, suponía que Potter armaría un problema por lo de la fiesta, y si no lo había hecho ahora lo más probable es que lo hiciera en algún momento.

"¿Sabían que Draco estará de cumpleaños el viernes?" el comentario se repetía en su cabeza esperando a ser dicho, pero no tenía sentido mencionarlo. Estaba junto a sus amigos en su despacho, intentando hacer de las visitas de estos (cada día después de clases), una costumbre; así podían estar juntos, y a solas, el rato libre en que coincidían.

Harry estaba en su escritorio practicando magia, Ron hacía su tarea de defensa junto a él y por primera vez sus dudas eran dirigidas a Harry y no a Hermione.

—No le respondas eso, Harry. Lo mínimo es que tome el libro y lo busque. —dijo la chica, ella se aseguraba de que el profesor no terminara por hacerle todo el trabajo.

—Hermione, eso no es el tema de la tarea, es sólo una pregunta de vocabulario.

En estos momentos, Harry sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Eran sólo ellos, como el equipo de antaño en el que se sentía seguro, cómodo y feliz.

Rompió por la mitad el lápiz que tenía frente a él y luego, apuntándolo con su mano, lo reparó sin problemas. Después lo volvió a quebrar, sin tocarlo, sin usar su varita.

— ¡Vaya! has progresado mucho —lo felicitó Hermione con un claro tono de admiración.

Harry había estado practicando cada vez que tenía un tiempo. Había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes dentro del libro que Dumbledore le había entregado, técnicas mucho mejores que las que él conocía para mejorar su control sobre la magia, formas para aprender conjuros de diferentes dificultades y nuevos hechizos poderosísimos de los que jamás había oído y que sólo se podían hacer sin varita. Estaba realmente motivado a aprender, disfrutaba hacer magia más que nunca ya que le servía de distracción a sus preocupaciones y le ayudaba a sentirse más seguro ante Voldemort.

—Deberían intentarlo, es genial no depender tanto de la varita.

—Tal vez en un tiempo —le contestó Ron mirándolo como diciendo "sí claro, seguro nosotros podremos"

Hermione lo miraba sonriendo. Ella en verdad deseaba saber hacerlo, pero dudaba mucho poder. Lo había intentado muchas veces guiándose con uno de los libros que le había entregado Lupin a Harry en las vacaciones, pero no consiguió nada. No estaba acostumbrada a ser mala en algo y finalmente había preferido dejarlo para un futuro en donde no estuviera tan ocupada. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en sus materias actuales.

El barco dio una pequeña sacudida haciéndolos saltar del susto.

—Parece ser que se ha puesto en marcha —dijo Ron mirando hacia la ventana con la mano en el corazón, producto del susto. Era la segunda vez que el barco se movía y no estaban acostumbrados al movimiento.

Por un segundo, Harry había imaginado que Voldemort los había encontrado. Cada vez que ocurría algo que estaba fuera de lo común, Harry creía eso. Los miró aún con la cara pálida, pero al parecer ellos ya se habían repuesto.

—¿Se sienten seguros en el barco? —la pregunta se deslizó por sus labios sin permiso. Era la marca del miedo que sentía; era la necesidad que tenía de hablar sobre ese miedo.

—Sí —contestó Hermione inmediatamente —Bill nos ha hablado de todos los hechizos de protección bajo los que está el barco, y de como funciona el mundo marino, claro. No podríamos estar más seguros.

Ron en cambio, por la expresión con que miró al moreno, no parecía estar tan convencido.

Harry prefirió cortar la conversación. Vivía con un temor intenso debido a la profecía que dictaba su enfrentamiento a muerte con Voldemort, pero nunca le había hablado a sus amigos de ella; y si la conversación continuaba, terminaría contándosela porque necesitaba desahogarse, pero eso significaba aterrorizarlos a ellos también, y prefería dejarlos vivir con la paz que él no tenía.

— ¿Tú no te sientes seguro? —le preguntó Ron —Si Dumbledore nos mandó aquí es porque tiene que serlo, Harry —Ron no parecía tan convencido de lo que decía, más bien buscaba que Harry le diera una razón para temer, la razón de peso que él no encontraba.

—Solo quería saber si ustedes estaban bien aquí, si se sentían cómodos.

—Si estuvieras con nosotros, nos sentiríamos mucho mejor —dijo Hermione sonriendo. En sus ojos se distinguía el llanto retenido, y Harry entendió que él no era el único que los echaba de menos.

Harry llegó a su habitación con el cuello adolorido por la tensión. Estaba cansado de lidiar con todos los alumnos del colegio, de no dormir... en fin. Dudaba mucho haberse sentido alguna vez tan estresado en toda su vida. Su único consuelo era haber encontrado como reunirse con sus amigos y saber que ellos también lo extrañaban.

Draco entró a la pieza una hora más tarde de que él se acostara. Harry cerró los ojos para parecer dormido, no tenía ganas de conversar con él, todavía le escuchaba humillándolo diciéndole que sus ojos eran lindos. Cada vez que recordaba esa escena deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra o que Malfoy desapareciera para siempre.

Su relación con el chico funcionaba a medias, habían momentos en que se le hacía muy simpático y hasta le parecía que podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero las continuas discusiones le dejaban claro que no sería posible. El rubio parecía no querer hablar con él tampoco porque no encendió la luz al entrar. Harry entreabrió un ojo para asegurarse de que viniera a costarse y no a buscar algo para irse con Blaise. La silueta del rubio se deshizo de las prendas que lo cubrían y se puso el pijama silenciosamente.

A pesar de que la madre de Hermione le había comprado tres juegos de pijamas, para invierno y verano, el chico había desechado las camisetas, dejando sólo los pantalones y adaptando poleras sin mangas como parte de arriba. Harry sonrió al recordar la respuesta que le había dado cuando le preguntó para qué las había cambiado. "Se ven mucho mejor" dijo mientras admiraba sus brazos frente al espejo, era divertido como a pesar de que llevaba años maldiciendo a los muggles adoraba la ropa que diseñaban.

Cerró los ojos cuando Draco se volteó para subir a su cama. Todos los días sin siquiera proponérselo, se enteraba de una nueva curiosidad de Malfoy. Hoy había sido la noticia de su cumpleaños...

¿Podría llegar a conocerlo algún día? Siempre se había preguntado porqué Draco conseguía amigos, porqué la gente lo aguantaba. Él todavía no lograba hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de días en los que la mayoría de los estudiantes mostraron su descontento por la nueva medida. La idea de doblar la dotación de puntos a las serpientes no fue muy bienvenida entre el alumnado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Por otra parte, Harry intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea de ser profesor ya que resultaba muy difícil y agotador estar resolviendo siempre la vida de los demás. Además, los problemas eran muy frecuentes...

—Zabini, necesito hablar contigo —Había dicho Harry. Esta era la última clase del día y ya habían tocado la campana para salir.

El aludido se giró y vio que su profesor le hacía señas. Lo siguió hasta su despacho y entró en él. Harry se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras que el Slytherin se quedó de pie, frente a Potter.

—Zabini, ¿por qué no hiciste el trabajo? —Aún le parecía extraño hablarle a sus antiguos compañeros de esa forma.

—Se equivoca, _profesor_ Potter. El trabajo lo hice junto con Xanders.

Harry fue hasta un estante y sacó un pergamino que dejó sobre su escritorio —Corrección, Xanders hizo el trabajo sola y tu aprovechaste de poner tu nombre.

—Corrección, ella fue quien puso mi nombre —el Slytherin tomó el pergamino y lo revisó —Yo sí quería hacer el trabajo, pero ella estaba enojada conmigo y lo hizo sola. No fue mi culpa...

Draco entró en el aula de defensa. Se había acostumbrado a ir a buscar a su amigo después de esa clase ya que a esa hora terminaba la jornada, y en especial, porque estaba completamente seguro de que a Harry le gustaba el Slytherin. Él, como su amigo, no dejaría que el lastre de Potter pusiera una de sus manos sobre el chico, y para ello, lo pasaba a recoger después de cada clase, pero aquel día Blaise no había salido junto con los demás estudiantes, por lo que decidió entrar y buscarlo personalmente. Escuchó voces en el despacho de junto y se acercó.

—Entonces, tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿y para cuando...

Gracias a que la puerta estaba entreabierta, pudo ver que Potter hablaba con Blaise.

...vio que Potter hablaba con Blaise, en su despacho.

...vio que Potter hablaba con Blaise en su despacho, solos...

— ¿Qué es lo que tendrá que hacer? —Draco entró en la habitación y se puso junto a Blaise.

—Este no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

—Si lo es. Se trata de uno de mis estudiantes y quiero saber por qué esta aquí.

—Es por un trabajo que tengo que rehacer...

—No Zabini. No _rehacer_ sino que HACER —Harry se dirigió al rubio — ¿Tú, qué estas haciendo aquí? No puedes llegar y entrar cuando se te antoje.

—Vine a buscarlo —Draco agarró el brazo de Blaise y se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos entornados. No pensaba dejar que Potter se hiciera siquiera ilusiones con Blaise.

—Bueno... —el estudiante miraba a Harry, mientras el par de profesores se fulminaba con los ojos — ¿para cuándo quieres el trabajo?

—Entrégalo en dos días más —las miradas seguían.

—No podría ser en...

—No.

—Ok, me voy —Blaise tiró del brazo de Draco para que salieran, pero el chico no se movió; estaba muy concentrado en su duelo de miradas con Harry.

—Draco... vámonos —le susurró el moreno. Con una última mirada de desprecio, Draco se fue con su amigo, dejando al chico de los ojos verdes solo y enojado en su despacho.

Se quedó ordenando papeles, pero en realidad estaba intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué mierda Draco siempre tenía que aparecer a controlar el mundo? Era imposible hacerse respetar si el tipo venía y lo desautorizaba delante de Blaise, o delante de quien fuera.

Salió diez minutos después al gran comedor para cenapero cuando se dirigía hacia su puesto, Lisa se puso de pie y lo arrastró hacia afuera nuevamente.

—Harry, tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué cosa?.

—Es que... —bajó el tono de voz y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchándolos —mañana es el cumpleaños de Draco. Lo celebraremos en la noche y queremos que todo sea perfecto —Harry la miraba curioso ¿qué tenía que ver él con todo eso? —Por eso, para que pueda quedarse toda la noche en la fiesta, yo pensaba tomar su turno en la guardia. ¿Me dejarías?

—Si tú quieres... —Harry en realidad tenía ganas de decirle que no, que Draco tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones. ¿Por qué tenía que andar haciendo favores si ni siquiera lo invitaban? no es que quisiera ir...

—Pero Bill no puede enterarse. En realidad todo esto es un secreto —Sprout salió en ese momento del Gran Comedor y los miró suspicaz. Lisa esperó a que se fuera para seguir hablando —No veo nada de malo en hacer una fiesta, pero como es un jefe de casa... Bill es muy estricto ya sabes y...

—No te preocupes, yo no diré nada.

— ¡Gracias! —le tomó la cara y le besó la mejilla contenta —Te debo una.

—Sí, bueno, ahora voy a comer me muero de hambre —dijo al tiempo que entraba al gran comedor. Se sentó en lo que ya era _su _puesto junto a Draco y salivó al ver el suculento trozo de carne que había en su plato. La comida en Hogwarts siempre era reparadora.

Al otro día, los Slytherins caminaban en grupos muy bulliciosos.

_Seguramente hablan de la fiesta,_ pensó al verlos con sus caras sonrientes pasar junto a él hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Tuvo que retar a varios chicos durante ese día; no sólo hablaban, sino que estaban muy exaltados con esto de la fiesta y se reían por nada o hacían mal los hechizos.

Al mediodía, Harry se sentía cansado y hambriento. Estaba tentado de traer el almuerzo a su despacho y comer solo, pero difícilmente lo dejarían, y no tenía intenciones de quedarse hambriento elresto del día así que decidió ir a comer. Al salir de su despacho, encontró sobre la mesa del escritorio de la sala una carta rosa. La cogió curioso. Al levantarla, un suave perfume de fresas fue despedido del papel.

"Para Harry Potter"

Harry miró en todas direcciones. La puerta de la sala estaba cerrada. Echó un vistazo a la otra sala de defensa, pero tampoco había nadie. Abrió el sobre para leer de qué se trataba, aunque se lo imaginaba.

_"Cuando al fin llego a esta sala_

_mi corazón se acelera feliz de poder verte_

_pero tus dulces ojos esmeraldas me miran indiferente_

_y me llenan de tristeza al demostrarme que nunca serás mío._

_si supieras la angustia que me provoca tenerte tan cerca_

_amado Harry"_

Harry terminó de leer con un rubor significativo en las mejillas. Miró nuevamente en todas direcciones pero seguía solo.

Volvió a leer la carta y sonrió. Una sola vez alguien le había dedicado palabras dulces, o habían intentado serlo. Ginny, en segundo año, le había mandado un horrible poema con unos "cupidos" de Lockhart. Pero esto era diferente. ¿En verdad alguien podría quererlo así? Volvió a sonreír, de alguna forma esto lo animaba. Guardó el sobre en el cajón del escritorio y salió al comedor con el ego mucho más alto de lo que había estado jamás.

Pasó la tarde mucho más animado, aunque, tal como en las clases de la mañana, tuvo que reprender a varios chicos que no se concentraban. Finalmente el día terminó pero sus amigos no pudieron ir a su despacho porque tenían un trabajo grupal de Herbología que hacer con alumnos de Hufflepuff.

Se entretuvo planificando las clases para la semana siguiente, Sprout les había aconsejado mandarles trabajos grupales para que desarrollaran fuera del aula y mantenerlos ocupados, de esa manera no tendrían que revisar tantos pergaminos.

Miró su reloj, eran más de las nueve ..._probablemente la fiesta ya ha comenzado._

Tenía que reconocer que era admirable la forma en que se esmeraban por Malfoy. Recordó a Lisa, antes de saber que sería una jefe de casa nunca se había fijado en ella. Parecía conocer a Malfoy desde mucho antes, en las reuniones generalmente se apoyaban y los veía conversar muy seguido. Era la única persona que Draco parecía respetar de los dirigentes.

Se echó en su silla con el cuello hacia atrás y suspiró. Aún se sentía extrañamente molesto porque no había sido invitado. Está bien, él era un Gryffindor, además de ser Harry Potter, su ultra archi rival, pero también era el compañero de cuarto de Draco y ..._estoy loco, aunque me hubieran invitado no me metería en esa fiesta_...

En este momento estarían bailando y pasándolo bien... tal vez Blaise se contoneaba besándole el cuello al rubio justo ahora.

O tal vez era Lisa quien lo estaba besando..._ ¿habrán tenido algo antes de venir aquí?_

O tal vez los dos... Una vez escuchó que a las fiestas de las serpientes se iba solo a ligar.

No entendía por qué pero empezó a sentirse molesto otra vez. Suponía que el estrés lo tenía irritable. Dejó de lado lo que hacía y decidió concentrarse en el libro de magia sin varita que tenía en la mesa.

_Aunque las veces que los he visto, es Draco quien se lanza sobre Blaise_...

Cerró el libro. Estaba aburrido de permanecer solo, si sus amigos no podían ir a verlo, él iría a juntarse con ellos. Además se suponía que tenía que visitar su casa seguido para saber como estaban todos.

Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor. La nostalgia que le provocó el sólo hecho de pisar aquel lugar se adueñó del espacio que la rabia había estado ocupando. Entonces vio a Hermione y a Ron jugando snap explosivo. Ron parecía tener el juego dominado.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Los saludó al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Hey, Harry! —Ron se puso de pie.

— ¡Miren, vean esto! —gritó Alphoncequien estaba junto a una ventana mirando hacia el mar. Todos se apiñaron junto a las pequeñas ventanas circulares de su sala común para poder ver la figura de una sirena. No era de esas feas que Harry había conocido en el lago de Hogwarts, sino una hermosa, con cabello largo azulado y facciones de ángel.

—Creí que habían tapado las ventanas —dijo Harry observando al rededor. Se suponía que las habían tapado para no ser asustados por los seres marinos que tantos malos ratos los habían hecho pasar con sus apariciones espeluznantes pegándose a los vidrios para poder verlos.

—Destapamos las de la sala común ayer —le respondió Ron que miraba por una de las ventanas a la sirena —estamos tratando de acostumbrarnos a nuestro entorno, y como aquí estamos todos juntos...

—Hermione —Una chica de primero se acercó a la prefecta con varios pergaminos en los brazos —dijiste que me ayudarías con la tarea.

—Sí, ya recuerdo —miró a Harry —tengo que ir a ayudarla —se disculpó.

—Sí, anda.

Poco después a Ron también lo llamaron. Aunque Ron no parecía tan contento como Hermione de ir en ayuda de sus compañeros de casa.

—Supongo que el deber llama —le dijo al moreno poniéndose de pie lentamente y lanzándole una disimulada mirada de hastío.

Al parecer los chicos se habían hecho mucho más dependientes ahora que estaban en el barco. Sus amigos, más que prefectos, parecían niñeros. _Tendré que comentarlo con el consejo, esto no debería ser así_. Miró alrededor, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en grupos ya sea estudiando o sólo hablando. Tal parecía que nadie quería estar solo.

Estuvo veinte minutos sentado mirando a sus amigos como se relacionaban con todos los estudiantes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían tiempo para él, prefirió largarse a dormir.

— ...TE DESEAMOS A TI... —todos aplaudieron después de entonar la canción para el príncipe de Slytherin y esperaron a que apagara la vela del pastelito de chocolate que, con mucho esfuerzo y valor, se habían robado de "anda a saber tú de dónde". Draco sopló en medio de los aplausos de sus invitados. Luego le pasaron el pastel, que era individual, para que lo disfrutara.

La sala estaba decorada con guirnaldas verdes y plateadas y globos del mismo color. Nadie quiso revelar de donde los habían sacado. Una especie de tocadiscos giraba en un rincón de la sala común, llenando el ambiente de melodías pegajosas. Había sido un invento de Crabbe y Goyle para animar la vida en el castillo y lo habían donado a la casa el año anterior. Draco había creado una caja fuerte en la pared de su pieza para guardarlo, y así había permanecido oculto todo el verano de cualquier elfo que pudiera encontrarlo. Por supuesto, al mudarse al barco, lo habían llevado consigo.

Tenían varias cosas para picar, nada fino por supuesto, sólo lo que habían podido recolectar en el almuerzo, once y cena. Por lo que habían muchos palitos con pedazos de carne, tostadas cortadas en triángulos, ensaladas y postres que debían sacarse de sus potes con cucharas. Blaise se había encargado de abastecerlos de vino. Por lo general, era Draco quien se ocupaba del alcohol o cualquier alucinógeno, pero era una fiesta sorpresa así que el moreno se las tuvo que ingeniar para sacarle los ingredientes del despacho sin que se diera cuenta y, como lo único que sabía hacer era vino, vino era lo único que tenían para tomar (además de los jugos libres de alcohol que también habían guardado del almuerzo). No era tan rico como el que hacía Draco, pero salvaba.

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta —dijo Lisa mientras se empinaba un tercer vaso —una fiesta para todo el colegio, ya que no tuvimos en Halloween.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Blaise estaba sentado junto a su nueva novia, Lucrecia. Habían empezado a salir hacía tres días por lo que Draco no recibiría el regalo que esperaba de su amigo —aunque las fiestas generales nunca son tan divertidas.

La mayoría de los chicos bailaba en el centro de la sala que había sido despejada dejando los muebles apegados a la pared. Pocos bailaban con una pareja definida, solo se contoneaban al ritmo de la música, dejándose llevar por la cercanía de los otros cuerpos con movimientos sugerentes y libres. Draco miraba la pista de baile sonriendo, aunque por dentro solo había nostalgia ya que cada cosa le recordaba a sus amigos, a su antigua casa perdida.

—No creo que Bill acepte una fiesta por nada —les dijo Draco relajadamente.

—De eso me encargo yo —Lisa sonrió maliciosamente — ¿No lo he convencido ya muchas veces?

Draco rió con ganas y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito. Los chicos estaban felices de tener a Draco de vuelta aunque fuera sólo por esa noche. Su príncipe brillaba como siempre, con una sonrisa genuina, altanera y dulce que embriagaba a los que estaban a su alrededor. Bailó hasta que ya no pudo más: primero con la jefa de Ravenclaw, después con quienes se le acercaban simulando ser llevados por el ritmo de la música hasta su lado. Algunos roces intencionales fue todo el contacto que llegó a tener, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de llevarse a alguien a la cama, pero no le apetecía meterse con cualquiera, ni en líos.

Después de varias horas, Lisa, que había hecho la guardia a primera hora, se acercó a Blaise para despedirse y salir a cumplir la segunda guardia de la noche para cubrir el turno de Draco.

Harry se despertó de un salto al escuchar su reloj, se vistió perezoso y salió de la pieza esperando que Lisa llegara de un momento a otro. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. Se apoyó en la baranda para esperarla. Tendría que decirle a Bill que Draco estaba en el baño, o algo así, de seguro le creería.

Sprout y Bill se acercaron caminando tranquilamente para darle el testimonio, y justo detrás de ellos venía Draco.

—Toma —Sprout le estiró el objeto metálico a Harry — ¿Y Malfoy?

—Aquí estoy.

—Oh, bien. Buenas noches a ambos —Les deseó la profesora, Bill les sonrió y se separaron cada uno a su habitación.

—Buenas noches.

Harry esperó a que entraran a sus piezas antes de hablar — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a hacer la guardia —le contestó arqueando una ceja — ¿no te has dado cuenta aún que te toca hacerla conmigo?

—Vaya, qué humor.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el mar, Harry sin poder comprender por qué Lisa no estaba junto a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños —se animó a desearle a su compañero después de un rato.

—Fue ayer —contestó fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo, luego se echó en los brazos para apoyarse en la baranda, visiblemente deprimido y agregó —debería dejar de cumplirlos y morir pronto.

Harry no supo qué responder. Imaginaba que cuando lo viera llegar a la mañana siguiente, el chico vendría con una amplia sonrisa, ojeras, el pelo desordenado y marcas rojas por toda la piel, pero se había equivocado.

— ¡Harry! —Lisa apareció por la escalera de popa corriendo. No parecía estar muy preocupada por evitar ser escuchada y Potter supuso que se debía a algo que había bebido. Llegó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas y nariz coloradas, estaba bastante entonada. —Lo siento, no pude llegar antes. Draco, ve a la fiesta, yo me voy a quedar con Harry.

Potter miró a Draco, la depresión del chico había desaparecido espontáneamente y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Harry recién se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas también tenian un ligero rubor.

— ¿Qué estuvieron tomando?

—Es un secreto —le respondió ella pícara.

Malfoy rió —Tú no puedes saberlo, Potter. No eres de los nuestros.

—Draco, yo le había pedido a Harry que me dejara reemplazarte. Ve a la fiesta, no estás de cumpleaños todos los días.

—Prefiero cumplir con esta obligación, si queremos otra fiesta es mejor que Bill no nos descubra infringiendo sus normas.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó algo decepcionada —queríamos que esta noche fuera tuya.

—Todas las noches son mías —dijo levantando una mano y mostrando el cielo con su actitud arrogante. Luego se acercó a ella —Lo pasé genial — y le besó la mejilla.

— ¿En verdad no quieres que te cubra?

—No, prefiero hacerlo yo, ve a dormir.

—Si no quieres... pero ni loca me voy a dormir —le cerró un ojo coqueta y se despidió de él y de Harry. Luego corrió hacia la casa de Slytherin.

—Parece que lo estaban pasando bien —comentó Harry, pero la mirada acusadora con que había mirado a Draco se desvaneció al ver que el chico recuperaba su anterior expresión sombría.

—Sí... —aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario. El rubio volvió a apoyarse en la baranda para mirar el mar — ¿Te hubiera gustado ir?

—No —básicamente no estaba mintiendo. Le hubiera gustado, pero ni él se había dado cuenta. Draco lo miró fijamente, con una expresión seria que inquietó a Harry lo suficiente como para empezar a caminar —iré a revisar abajo, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. —intentaba huir de esa mirada llena de angustia, no tenía idea de qué hacer para animarlo y era tan penetrante... Draco era muy extraño.

—Si estuvieras a punto de morir ¿Cuál sería tu último deseo? —le preguntó sin hacer caso a su intento de huida. Con la mirada fija, cada vez más triste, como si empezara a hacerse pedazos.

—N-no sé... —Harry sintió como si se hundiera en la intensa marea plata de aquellos ojos, como si lo alejara de la realidad y lo arrastrara en el resplandor oscuro para ahogarlo.

—Yo pediría que Lucius pagara por todo lo que ha hecho —respondió a su propia pregunta, con un rencor acentuado al pronunciar el nombre de su padre. Draco miró el mar nuevamente y sonrió con amargura —deberías pensar en tu último deseo. No será un hada quien lo cumpla, por lo tanto hay que tenerlo claro para hacerlo realidad uno mismo... antes de morir.

—Lo pensaré —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se quedó inmóvil esperando a que Draco dijera algo más, deseando bajar y alejarse de él o quedarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Finalmente decidió dejarlo elegir a él —Bien, voy a bajar, ¿vendrás conmigo?.

—No preguntes idioteces. Tú no quieres que vaya contigo. Tú no soportas estar conmigo —respondió arrastrando las palabras fría y tranquilamente, como siempre le había hablado.

Harry se fue. No estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero tampoco se iba a quedar discutiendo que quería estar con él, porque no era cierto. Draco tampoco quería estar junto a él... ¿Para qué fingir ser su amigo?. Si quería lloriquear que lo hiciera con Blaise. ¿Por qué le había hablado de eso a él? ¿Habría estado fingiendo con Lisa o estaba fingiendo ahora?

_¿En verdad quiere vengarse de su padre?. _

Nuevamente estaba en su despacho con sus amigos. No había vuelto a hablar con Draco desde la noche anterior, pero sostenía conversaciones imaginarias con él todo el tiempo. Tenía ganas de contarle a sus amigos lo que había pasado. Pero no dejaba de sentir que el asunto no le incumbía. Además, no se sentía con la confianza para hacerlo. Era extraño, pero le parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia de ellos, de sus vidas. Hermione revisaba uno de los libros de la biblioteca de Harry, el cabello enmarañado rozaba las hojas cada vez que las daba vuelta. Probablemente la chica había revisado muchos más libros de esa biblioteca que él.

—Llévatelo a tu pieza si quieres Hermione, yo no lo estoy ocupando.

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojos castaños brillaban esperanzados. Ron la miraba embobado.

—Claro que sí —Harry olvidó lo que había estado pensando. Eran esas escenas las que le gustaba vivir, en donde con solo unas miradas podían decirse todo.

—No se lo pases, Harry, terminará cambiándome por tus libros —Ron se reía al ver la cara enfadada de su novia. Harry también se echó a reír.

—Harry —Hermione apartó sus ojos del libro para mirar a Harry —hay algo que quería decirte —se acercó a él abrazando lo que le acababa de prestar. —Yo... he estado pensando mucho en las clases que estás perdiendo... —Harry la miró sin entender. Ron, en cambio, supo inmediatamente de qué hablaba y miró a Harry en señal de advertencia. —Me refiero a que nosotros tenemos cinco clases y tú solo una, de defensa.

—Hermione, él está muy ocupado...

—Pero deja que él decida, Ron. Es muy injusto para él quedarse sólo con lo que aprendió en el castillo. —miró a Harry nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar muy preocupada por él —Yo creo que podrías ponerte de acuerdo con los demás profesores, para que puedan enseñarse entre ustedes las otras materias. Tal vez una hora semanal de clases por cada asignatura, se enviarían trabajos para avanzar más rápido... —Ella se detuvo un momento ya que Harry la miraba serio, pero se recuperó rápido y siguió hablando —No me había animado a proponértelo porque te veía muy atareado, pero anoche cuando fuiste a Gryffindor, supuse que algo de tiempo libre tienes...

—E inmediatamente decidió acabar con él. —terminó Ron —Hermione, Harry no puede someterse a más trabajo. ¡Se morirá!.

—Dime qué opinas Harry, si volviéramos pronto a tierra, retomaríamos las clases y tú estarías muy atrasado con respecto al resto, y sería muy injusto ya que te has sacrificado mucho... —Harry seguía mirándola pensativo. —nunca fuiste bueno en pociones, la falta de práctica te hará mal. Y en Herbología hemos aprendido cosas muy importantes... transformaciones...

—No creo que pueda tomar más responsabilidades —finalmente opinó.

—Se lo he estado repitiendo un millón de veces Harry, pero no me hace caso.

—Harry —ella ignoró a su novio —tú pretendes ser auror.

—Es probable que le den más tiempo para terminar el colegio, en el caso que volviéramos pronto. —continuó Ron.

—Dumbledore le dio a Harry la misión de educarnos ¿no? ¿Por qué el no puede educarse también? Si tienes tiempo libre deberías ocuparlo de una forma provechosa, probablemente el director no quiso sobrecargarte, pero si tú puedes tomar la decisión, si te puedes hacer responsable... Harry piénsalo.

En realidad tenía algo de razón, él deseaba aprender más hechizos. Transformaciones sobre todo. Dentro de los hechizos de magia sin varita había encontrado una forma de adaptarlos, pero primero tenía que aprenderlos y transformaciones no se le daba fácil. En realidad sólo defensa le nacía natural.

Hermione vio como Harry parecía considerar su idea y aprovechó para rematar —yo podría ayudarte a estudiar. Podría hacer resúmenes para los cuatro, así no perderían tiempo planificando más clases. Harry, realmente, piénsalo. Estarás mejor preparado si no dejas de lado las materias, podrías perder la práctica ¿o es que deseas ser profesor de defensa el resto de tu vida?

A Harry le bajó el pánico. Le agradaba ser profesor, pero no era su sueño de vida. Y hacía unos días había intentado transformar una colcha en almohada y, a pesar de que siempre hacía ese hechizo, no había dado resultados (aunque probablemente era producto del cansancio) pero aún así le entró el miedo.

—Está bien, voy a proponer la idea, pero dudo mucho que acepten, en verdad tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Perfecto! —Hermione dio un salto feliz, no parecía haberse desanimado con el último comentario. —Ya verás Harry como aceptan. Lisa, al menos, no querrá quedarse ignorante, te lo aseguro, la conozco.

Poco después la pareja se fue para cumplir con su guardia.

—No es necesario que lo hagas Harry —le dijo Ron antes de irse —Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore les dará más tiempo que a los demás para que se preparen para los EXTASIS.

Luego Harry recogió su libro y fue a su habitación, tenía ganas de estudiar acostado.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta superior, vio a Draco llegando por la otra escalera, al parecer también quería trabajar en cama porque cargaba muchos pergaminos.

Harry le abrió la puerta al rubio para que pasara sin problemas y entró detrás de él. Draco parecía estar normal. La mirada altanera de siempre, el mentón en alto y la actitud indiferente. Se recostó sobre la cama tranquilo al verlo de esa manera, mientras Draco dejaba uno a uno los papeles en la suya.

— ¿Es bueno ese libro? —Al fin Draco había cortado el hielo, miraba el libro de Harry sin mucho interés apoyando los brazos en su colchón.

—Si, ha sido muy útil —contestó cortésmente. Se alegró de que se hablaran de nuevo.

— ¿Y has a prendido a hacer algo sin varita? —El rubio se apoyó en el mueble, que estaba a su espalda, para estar más cómodo.

—A mover objetos, reparar, quemar, romper cosas... Sólo objetos pequeños, me falta mucho todavía. —Harry se había sentado sin darse cuenta debido al entusiasmo que le provocaba hablar de esto.

— ¡Genial! si un alumno no te obedece podrías chamuscarle el pelo en sus narices y no podría acusarte de nada porque nunca se enteraría que fuiste tú.

—Por esa razón Dumbledore no te dio el libro a tí —Se burló Harry.

—Ja —fue la respuesta seca de Malfoy, pero no estaba enojado —¿No has practicado nada de defensa? creí que estarías ocupándolo para eso.

—Solo estoy hechizando objetos por ahora, tengo que aprender a controlar primero eso —El entusiasmo en la voz de Harry no se había apagado a pesar del último comentario de Malfoy —Aún no sé aparecer cosas de la nada y casi no he practicado con personas... pero pronto empezaré con cosas más grandes.

—Mueve algo —le ordenó Draco.

Harry estuvo a punto de obligarlo a decir "por favor" pero nunca había escuchado a Draco decir las palabritas mágicas, y supuso que esta vez no sería la excepción. Decidió darle en el gusto con algo que lo impresionara. Nunca lo había intentado, pero era muy probable que lograra hacerlo.

Draco se elevó del suelo unos centímetros. Abrió los ojos como platos pero en seguida recuperó su expresión habitual. Harry sonreía desde su cama, lo elevó hasta que el cabello rubio tocó el techo y luego lo hizo descender cuidadosamente.

—Impresionante —lo felicitó falsamente sin una gota de entusiasmo. Pero por dentro estaba impactado. Se sentía cohibido por aquella demostración de poder. ¿Cómo podría defenderse de alguien si no sabía cuando iba a ser atacado?

—Gracias —Harry sonreía satisfecho desde su cama. Aunque Draco parecía indiferente estaba seguro de que lo había impresionado. Miró nuevamente su libro con la sonrisa más ancha. Entonces recordó lo que había hablado con su amiga en su despacho. —Hoy estuve hablando con Hermione...

— ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? —le cortó Draco.

_Malfoy, siempre tan dulce_ —Se trata de algo que nos incumbe a ambos... a todos los jefes de casa —Draco seguía mirándolo con expresión de "ve al grano" —Todos están estudiando las materias más importantes, menos nosotros. Quienes somos profesores estamos atrasándonos con respecto al resto de los alumnos...

—Agradécelo a tu querido director.

Harry prefirió ignorar ese comentario —Deberíamos enseñarnos entre nosotros. Hermione me dijo que podría ayudarnos... —Malfoy alzó una ceja. La idea parecía no gustarle — ...para saber al menos lo mínimo de lo que tenemos que aprender en séptimo y no perder la práctica en las otras asignaturas.

— ¿Y a tí te parece que tenemos tiempo?

—Podemos hacernos...

—Tal vez tú y la cerebrito piensen que lo mejor en este mundo es estudiar, pero yo tengo una vida y hago enormes esfuerzos para mantenerla en medio de todas las tareas que Dumbledore nos asignó. Estudia con ella si quieres, yo no pasaré mi tiempo libre enseñándote pociones, tengo suficiente con Neville.

—Yo también te haría clases —le contestó enfadado, ya tenía los puños apretados.

—Te recuerdo que YO te hago clases de defensa...

—Tú sólo sabes magia oscura, Malfoy —le enrostró despectivo —Yo sé muchas cosas que, estoy seguro, tu no conoces.

—Sólo tengo que revisar un libro para reemplazarte. No me costará aprender, soy muy bueno en defensa... Soy bueno en todo —trepó la escalera a su cama desapareciendo de la vista del moreno. —No voy a participar en eso. No voy a sentarme esperando a que me des órdenes, o a que la inútil de Hannah piense que puede venir a enseñarme algo... Nadie te apoyará con esa estupidez, Potter.

-No sé como pude creer que tendrías algo de sentido común, Malfoy —Harry sentía humo salir por sus orejas —A tí lo único que te interesa es andar ... —Se detuvo en medio de la frase, estaba a punto de decir "andar puteando con Blaise".

— ¿Andar qué? —lo desafió el rubio.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—Dumbledore ya me mandó aquí.

Harry clavó los ojos en el libro intentando concentrarse. Tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a elevar, pero esta vez lo golpearía en el techo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Contó hasta diez para calmarse y finalmente decidió tratar de dormir porque cada hechizo que leía, le parecía una buena venganza y si seguía así, lo terminaría atacando.

Más tarde, alguien golpeó la puerta de la pieza que daba al baño. Harry esperó a que Draco, quien no lo dejaba dormir debido al ruidito que hacía con los pergaminos, se levantara y abriera, pero eso nunca pasó. Los golpes insistían y finalmente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Harry —lo saludó Blaise. Draco saltó de su cama al escuchar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry sonaba muy enojado —¿No podías llamar por la otra puerta?

—No —Blaise entró antes de que Draco pudiera tomar partido en la discusión —Draco, te traje un regalo —le extendió una caja de finos bombones al rubio, a quien se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste? —tomó la caja con cara de "Feliz Navidad" y la abrió inmediatamente.

—Se lo robé a Filch, parece que él puede entrar a las bodegas. También le robamos el pastel a él —Blaise miraba al rubio encantado, estaba reaccionando justo como lo había imaginado.

— ¿Y Filch sacó eso de la bodega? —preguntó Harry atónito.

— ¿Es abuso de poder verdad? Por eso no me pareció injusto sacárselo a él. Lo mejor de todo es que no puede quejarse porque también es culpable.

Draco rió, veía con deleite la caja una y otra vez. Habían 10 deliciosos bombones. Y él adoraba los dulces.

—Zabini, es tarde y yo estaba durmiendo... —dijo Harry mientras caminaba hasta su cama.

—Más tarde tengo otro regalo para tí, Draco —el Slytherin lo ignoró —terminé con mi novia esta tarde.

El rubio se mordió el labio, recibiría más de un dulce esta noche. Sacó tres bombones de la caja y la dejó en su cama.

—Toma —le extendió uno a su amigo y luego se volteó a la cama de Harry y le tendió otro.

Blaise miró a Draco extrañado. ¿Le estaba dando uno al cara-rajada? Con suerte le había regalado uno a él...

Harry aceptó dudoso, pero Draco parecía tan contento que no pudo negarlo. Además, se moría por un chocolate.

—Para endulzar la vida —le dijo Draco con una encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que desenvolvía el suyo y le hincaba los dientes. Al retirar la boca, los labios acariciaron suavemente el chocolate que se salvó de la mordida. Un poco del relleno intentó escapar, pero Draco lo rescató con un dedo, que luego se echó a la boca. Cerró los ojos sonriendo por el placer, mientras chupaba lentamente el dulce de su dedo.

Harry lo miraba con detenimiento ¿Comía siempre así?. Sí, generalmente movía los labios de esa manera... Draco abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, todavía sonriendo. A Harry le dieron ganas de reír cuando la idea de que Malfoy parecía estar en un comercial de chocolates, le vino a la cabeza. _Si estuviera en el mundo muggle, probablemente sería modelo._

Malfoy se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia Blaise, quien había estado fijándose en la mirada de Harry.

—Tienes un poco en el labio —Blaise estiró su mano y barrió parte del relleno que Draco no había probado. Luego se lo echó a la boca.

—Hey, es mío —Se quejó indignado. Blaise no dudaba que realmente lo estuviera.

—Tengo que irme, me escapé de la guardia para que no me descubrieran dándotelo —Blaise se acercó a Draco para besarlo, pero el rubio se echó hacia atrás.

—No te atrevas, no acepto besos hasta que el sabor desaparezca.

—Estás loco —abrió la puerta, sintiéndose feliz de verlo comportarse como antes —Nos vemos después de mi guardia.

—Bien.

Harry comía su chocolate agradeciendo por primera vez la presencia de Blaise. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había comido en su vida, a pesar de que ya había probado muchas veces esta marca de bombones.

—Potter —Draco estaba frente a él nuevamente y con el papel del dulce colgando entre sus dedos — ¿Dijiste que quemabas cosas? —balanceó el envoltorio juguetonamente —no queremos que los elfos encuentren ninguna pista de quién se quedó con los bombones.

Espontáneamente, el papel se hizo cenizas.

—Finalmente me eres útil.

Harry no supo si tomárselo como cumplido o como ofensa.

El frío día dio paso a una, aún más, congelada noche. Draco se encontraba en una baranda de la cubierta superior, escondido entre los botes y mirando el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos. El viento mecía suavemente su cabello y bufanda, mientras que algunas gotitas de agua marina caían sobre él. Sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura y la conocida voz de su amigo le llegó desde algún lugar cercano a su oído.

—Mal escondite...te he encontrado de inmediato.

—Tu no tendrías que estar aquí —le dijo Draco sonriendo —ya pasa de tu toque de queda.

— ¿Te molesto?

—hmmm...no —se giró para ver el rostro de Blaise — Hace frío, ¿no crees?

El chico le sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte — ¿Qué haces aquí? Te puedes enfermar.

Malfoy se soltó del moreno y volvió a mirar la negrura de la noche —nada... —le contestó ajustándose el abrigo —no hago realmente nada. Y tú, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Eso mismo te pregunto, Zabini —Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a Hannah —Te recuerdo que esta zona es sólo para nosotros, los jefes. Y como tu no lo eres... Fuera Zabini.

Blaise suspiró y, girándose hacia Draco, dijo —Sigo sin entenderlo... Cómo alguien así —señaló hacia la joven —pudo siquiera llegar a ser prefecta...

—Oh! yo tampoco lo sé. Es muy absurdo —el rubio miraba a la chica desde detrás de Blaise —Aunque debemos comprender, obviamente en Hufflepuff no había mucho de donde elegir.

—Lárgate Zabini. Y tu Malfoy, ándate a tu camarote.

—Tu no tienes por qué darme órdenes —Draco la miraba con suficiencia —Tu no debes siquiera hablarme, no tienes poder sobre mi.

— ¡Fuera!

—¡Ya cállate! —Blaise la encaró — ¿Por qué no te vas tú? Podrías ir a ver a tu "amiguita" esa, la tontita ¿Cómo es que se llamaba...?

— No lo sé, todos los tejones son iguales...Estúpidos, horrendos...—le ayudó Draco.

—La verdad, no importa. Sólo vete con ella y déjame en paz.

Hannah estaba roja de rabia. No podía perdonar que el perro de Zabini nombrara a su amiga, la misma que el tipejo había dejado hacía dos años atrás. La chica había sufrido mucho, realmente lo quería, pero eso a él no le había importado y no había dudado en cambiarla por otra.

—Si no se van ahora...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Abbott, mandarme a detención?

Harry, para variar, andaba dando vueltas por el barco. Sus amigos estaban muy ocupados como para hablar con él y la idea de revisar papeles y trabajos no le atraía en lo absoluto. Bajó una escalera y escuchó la voz de Hannah, que le gritaba a alguien. Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Mira imbécil —Hannah tenía la mano dentro de su chaqueta y apretaba con fuerza su varita —Tu no tienes por qué estar aquí. Ándate a joder a otro lado.

—Uyyy...pero que grosera eres...

—Qué miedo...—Blaise se acercó a ella — la tejoncita rastrera me amenaza.

—No me hables así —la voz de la chica parecía controlada, parecía —Te vas a ir a tu jodido nidito de serpientes ahora. ¿Me entendiste?

—Ten cuidado, Blaise, mira que parece...enojada.

— ¡PAR DE MARICONES,VÁYANSE AHORA! —Abbott acababa de sacar su varita y apuntaba al moreno. Blaise sólo sonreía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Harry apareció y vio la escena — ¡Hannah!

—Déjala, Potter. No creo que se atreva... —Blaise dio otro paso hacia la chica. Hannah bajó la varita — ¿Ves, sabía que no se atrevería, es una cobarde mal naci...

—Hijo de... —la chica nuevamente levantó la varita

— ¡YA PAREN! —Harry se interpuso entre ellos —Tú —apuntó a Blaise —No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Fuera.

Ni Draco ni Blaise se movieron.

— ¡Ahora!

Draco procesaba la información a mil por hora. No le convenía enfurecer más a la chica, y si Potter estaba metido en el medio, las cosas se podrían poner peor. Le tomó el brazo a Blaise y le susurró en el oído — mejor te vas, no sería bueno que Weasley se entere de esto y si seguimos, la perra lo dirá.

Blaise miró a la chica y sonrió. Por lo menos la había molestado un rato. Le hizo una seña de asentimiento a Draco mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Mira al par de ..."amiguis" —Hannah ya había guardado su varita y permanecía cruzada de brazos —Te recuerdo, Malfoy, que no puedes meterte con alumnos.

Ambos chicos obviaron a la jefa —Bien, me iré. Aún tengo una tarea por hacer.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No te preocupes, mi niño, puedo irme solo... — Blaise se giró para quedar de frente al rubio —pero me llevaré algo conmigo —El moreno tomó al chico rubio por la cintura y lo acercó hacia si. Le levantó el mentón con una mano y le susurró algo en los labios que Harry no alcanzó a oír, luego, juntó ambas bocas.

Hannah y Harry se quedaron quietos viendo al par de chicos con igual expresión de "qué rayos esta pasando aquí"

_Cresta no debió hacerlo_..._Me van a sancionar_... pensó Draco al tiempo que la mano de Blaise se paseaba a sus anchas por su espalda. Aunque... ya no había nada más que hacer. El rubio, que hasta ahora no había tomado partido, envolvió una mano en el cabello del moreno y la otra la pasó por el cuello del chico. Si iba a infringir las normas...había que hacerlo bien.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar. Ahí estaba Draco, atracando descaradamente con el chico, y él no hacía nada por evitarlo. Trató de no mirarlos, pero no podía. En cambio, Hannah los veía con odio. No sólo la habían humillado, sino que ahora se reían en su cara. _No importa, mañana van a ver_...

—Ahora si me puedo ir —Blaise habló fuerte. Finalmente los chicos se habían separado

—Adiós, Blaise —Draco se acomodaba el abrigo.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Draco —y le robó un último beso antes de irse, no sin empujar antes a Hannah al pasar.

—Esto se sabrá en la junta —Hannah se fue sin siquiera despedirse de Harry.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron entre los botes, Draco aún intentando arreglarse el abrigo y respirando entrecortadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Hannah no dudó ni un solo instante y apenas hubieron llegado todos, les relató lo sucedido.

—O sea —Bill miraba de reojo a Draco mientras se paseaba por el salón —que no sólo desautorizaste a Hannah frente a un alumno, sino que la agrediste y, además, tienes una relación con él. Relación de la que no nos habías dicho nada.

—No es cierto. Blaise es mi amigo, nada más.

—Yo te vi besarlo y Harry también —la chica se volteó hacia el aludido — ¿verdad, Harry?

—Bueno...Sí —aunque hubiera preferido no involucrarse, no podía mentir. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y qué importa un beso más o uno menos. No pueden prohibírmelo.

—En realidad, si —Bill se sentó y miró a todos —Al principio les dije que no se involucraran con alumnos para evitar este tipo de situaciones, y tú no has hecho caso...

—Yo no tengo...

—Déjame terminar —lo interrumpió Weasley —Es por esto que debían mantener una distancia con los estudiantes, no debían entablar relaciones con ellos ya que ustedes son las figuras de autoridad y si les ven muy cercanos, cualquier jerarquía que intentemos instaurar en el barco fracasará.

—Y como resultado, los alumnos se creen con el derecho a pasar por alto a sus superiores.

—Cierra la boca, Abbott —siseó Draco.

—Es verdad, tu "amiguito" se cree lo suficiente como para desafiarme.

—Por supuesto, cómo podría respetar a alguien como tú.

—Basta, Malfoy —lo cortó Bill. Ya estaba harto de su actitud —Lo que ahora haremos, será buscar algún castigo para ambos...

—Perdón, no pueden castigarme, soy un profesor ¿O es que acaso me harán limpiar el piso, o tendré que cumplir con alguna detención?

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de tí, Malfoy! —el colorín se paró —¡No haces nada más que causar problemas! Todos los conflictos que hay aquí adentro son por tí y no voy a permitir que tú seas el causante de que esto no funcione...

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

— ¿Y que me harás?

—Podemos quitarte el puesto de jefe de casa o destituirte de profesor —el tono con que Bill le hablaba era calmado, pero denotaba cierta molestia —Debo recordarles que aquí ninguno es indispensable; si cometen alguna falta grave, siempre podemos sacarlos del cargo. Bien —Bill se calmó un poco —creo que lo más adecuado es que le pidas disculpas a Hannah.

—No lo haré —le podía sacar del cargo, o torturarlo, pero él JAMÁS le pediría perdón a la tipa esa.

—Bien, pero será peor para tí —sacó su varitay la agitó. En el pizarrón de atrás apareció un listado que comenzó a leer —No podrás volver a la casa de Slytherin por la noche ni quedarte en ella después de las 21:00 hrs. Tendrás que cuidar que ninguno de tus alumnos vuelva a estar en la cubierta superior a ninguna hora y que no vuelvan a faltarle al respeto a ningún miembro de esta sala. No podrás salir de tu camarote después de las 22:00 hrs, con excepción de las guardias, y te mantendremos vigilado todas las noches. Tampoco quiero verte haciendo este tipo de espectáculos con nadie y espero que no vuelvas a involucrarte con ningún alumno, y mucho menos con Zabini...

Draco escuchaba su castigo indignado. ¿Qué se creían esa manga de estúpidos? Tenía unas enormes ganas de gritarles a todos, en especial a la bastarda de Abbott, de lanzarles algún conjuro y matarlos, hacerlos sufrir...Pero no podía hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que esa idiota había ganado. _Blaise_...

—Escucha bien Malfoy,—volvió a la realidad y escuchó la voz del pelirrojo —si no cumples con lo que te estoy diciendo te sacaré del cargo, y si eso ocurre tu casa no tendrá ningún representante en este consejo, porque no dejaremos a Zabini en tu puesto ni a nadie que no sea de séptimo. Ya estás advertido. Ahora, Lisa... —la chica lo miró — ¿puedes ir a buscar a Zabini? A esta hora debe estar en el desayuno.

La joven salió del salón, agradeciendo por no quedarse ahí; el ambiente estaba desagradablemente tenso. Los que se quedaron no cruzaron palabras. Draco permanecía en su puesto sin mirar a nadie en especial, pero con un creciente odio hacia el mundo.

Hannah miraba unas hojas sobre la mesa. Si bien había logrado que Malfoy fuese castigado y hasta ultimado, su alegría no duraría mucho ya que el rubio buscaría alguna forma de vengarse.

Harry se miraba los dedos atentamente. Aunque no tenía nada que ver en la pelea, estar presente en esa reunión había sido estresante. Jamás había visto a Bill tan enojado, sin duda los Weasley eran de temer cuando estaban molestos. Unos minutos más tarde, Lisa regresó con el chico y se sentó en su puesto habitual, junto a Malfoy.

—Supongo que sabes por qué estas aquí.

—Sí.

—Y debo suponer que también sabes que te castigaremos —el moreno asintió —Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que el consejo llegue a un acuerdo y Malfoy, tú no participarás de la votación.

—Bastardos... —Draco caminaba hacia su despacho —Malditos imbéciles...

—Cálmate Draco —Blaise iba con él.

Aún quedaban treinta minutos del desayuno, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de comer. Entraron en el aula de Pociones y se encerraron en el despacho.

— ¡Mal nacidos! —Draco pateó el escritorio, haciendo que el tintero cayera al piso —LOS ODIO.

— ¡Tranquilízate! —intentó calmarlo Zabini, aunque sabía que cuando se ponía así, era mejor dejarlo ser —No sirve de nada hacer todo este escándalo.

—Pero Blaise... me prohibieron...a mí ...¡DESGRACIADOS! —lanzó lejos lo primero que vio. El moreno lo recogió y lo volvió a su sitio.

—Draco, cálmate —Blaise lo tomó por los hombros —ya no te preocupes, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Me amenazó. El idiota de Weasley ME amenazó. ¡Dijo que me quitarían el puesto de profesor! ¡Y la perra estaba feliz!

—Debí imaginar que esto pasaría, fue mi culpa —reconoció Blaise serio —Abbott me enferma y no pude controlarme. Me pasé de la raya.

—Nos enferma a todos. No es tu culpa, es culpa del vejete de Dumbledore. Nunca debió asignarla como jefa de casa.

—La verdad es que creí que Abbott no se atrevería a acusarnos —Blaise levantó el mentón de Draco y le sonrió tiernamente —Pero no te preocupes, no nos pueden prohibir seguir juntos. No tienen cómo controlar adecuadamente nuestros actos. Sólo debemos ser precavidos para que no nos descubran.

—Al menos tengo la capa de invisibilidad, es lo único bueno que Dumbledore me ha dado —dijo Draco entre dientes.

Blaise enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio y lo besó con cariño; un profundo y largo beso que Draco respondió como si eso le fuera a quitar la ira. Al separarse, Blaise caminó a la puerta del despacho.

—Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Si nos quedamos aquí encerrados mucho rato, creerán que nos estamos acostando.

—Yo no iré, no pienso sentarme en esa mesa.

—Draco...

—Ve tú, te veo en la noche. Tendremos que arreglárnoslas con una sola hora.

Blaise salió de la sala de pociones. No deseaba dejar solo a Malfoy, pero no podían meterse en más problemas. Draco cayó sobre su silla y se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio —Desgraciados... —rumió, sintiendo como la dulzura del beso recibido se extinguía mientras su sangre volvía a amargarse.

No fue al desayuno, ni al almuerzo, ni a la once. Impartió las clases que le correspondían pero no salió del aula de pociones, en cuanto terminaba la hora de enseñar se volvía a meter en el despacho.

Para la cena, Draco nuevamente se encerró a odiar el mundo y su vida, ignorando que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Potter aún sin convencerse de tocar.

Bill les había dicho que lo dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a comer porque no permitiría que le llevaran los alimentos al despacho ni a ninguna otra parte. En un principio, Harry le había encontrado toda la razón y estaba molesto con Malfoy porque era un completo idiota. ¿Podría acaso haber tomado una actitud más inmadura con respecto al castigo, que para colmo era bien merecido?. Pero ahora ya no le enfadaba, sino que le preocupaba. Draco había estado comportándose muy extraño. La frase dicha por el rubio en su cumpleaños acerca de querer morir persiguió a Harry todo el día.

Estaba casi seguro de que el rubio lo había dicho en serio.

Y ahora lo alejaban de Blaise. Harry detestaba a Blaise, pero sabía que era el único amigo de Draco, y sin él, estaría solo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta pensando en si le correspondía a él preguntarle como estaba, intentar convencerlo de comer algo. _Lisa debería haber venido_...

Lisa había ido a buscarlo al almuerzo, pero Harry no lo sabía.

Toc, Toc.

Draco se acercó a la puerta — ¿BLAISE? —y se quedó escuchando muy cerca para poder asegurarse que no fuera otra persona.

— ¡NO, SOY POTTER! —Gritó Harry desde el otro lado, aunque la gruesa puerta solo dejaba pasar un susurro alto. — ¡MALFOY, ABRE!

_¿Que hace aquí éste?..._ pensó el rubio. Aunque no quería abrirle, la curiosidad de saber qué quería pudo más.

— Hola—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry cuando se enfrentó a la mirada fría de Draco. ¿Por qué siempre tenía estas ideas que sonaban tan bien en su imaginación hasta que las llevaba a cabo?

—Qué quieres —Draco estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta ..._mejor no, Bill me destituiría por dañar a "Potty"._

—Vengo a buscarte —_como si me fuera a acompañar_...

—Como si te fuera a hacer caso —la voz fría igual que sus ojos. Draco entró al despacho, pero no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que Harry se invitara solo.

—No seas bobo, Malfoy —esto no iba bien, pero no se rendiría tan fácil —no has comido nada. Bill no dejará que nadie te traiga...

—No espero que me alimente nadie.

— ¡Y qué esperas! —Harry perdía la paciencia — ¿Estás en huelga? ¿Morirás de hambre en venganza?

—Eso te encantaría.

Harry aspiró profundamente antes de hablar¿Venía a ver como estaba? _está genial, ándate antes de que lo mates... _—Malfoy, ¿no entiendes que fue tu culpa?

— ¿Mi culpa? —repitió ofendido.

—Draco, no puedes pasar todo el día sin comer, con todo lo que trabajamos... —Lisa entró al despacho. Había esperado que Draco llegara en la cena, pero como no lo había hecho, decidió ir a buscarlo nuevamente —Vamos.

—Al menos deja de ser egoísta, los chicos necesitan ver que estamos unidos, que las cosas marchan bien para sentirse seguros —Dijo Harry, habían hablado de eso en el almuerzo al ver las caras interrogantes del alumnado dirigirse al puesto de Malfoy.

—Me humillaron, no voy a volver...

—Fue TÚ CULPA —Le reclamó Potter sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

—Si no la hubieras apoyado, Potter, no habría tenido como comprobar lo que estaba diciendo —Le contestó el rubio calmadamente, pero con un claro rencor en sus palabras

—Fue tú error... —Harry estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Lisa lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó, luego ella dio unos pasos hacia Malfoy. Harry caminó más hacia atrás, sin poder creerlo ¿Ahora todo era su culpa?.

—Draco, a Bill se le acaba la paciencia —intentó convencerloLisa.

— ¿Me prohibirá estar enojado, ¿Me prohibirá sentir humillación después de como me trató?

—Entiende que eres parte de un equipo, si no lo haces por tí, al menos hazlo por tus estudiantes —la voz de la chica era muy calmada, todo lo contrario a la de Harry — ¿Cuánto crees que durarás sin comer? Mañana no rendirás ni la mitad de lo acostumbrado.

Harry ahora sólo miraba a los chicos conversar con los puños apretados, convenciéndose de que Malfoy era la persona más imbécil del mundo ... _¿Por qué Dumbledore lo eligió?_

—Acompáñanos al comedor —le pidió la chica —Come algo, aunque sea un pedazo de pan...

Esto era el colmo, Harry la miró ceñudo y luego vio el rostro del Slytherin..._implacable_ _como siempre_... A Draco le importaba poco lo que pasara con el barco, con los alumnos. Solo le importaba él y ahora estaba montando un show para hacerse la víctima; tal como lo había hecho con el hipogrifo en tercero. ¿Y ellos le estaban rogando que comiera un poquito?_ No puede ser que le esté rogando a Malfoy... _recordó a Pansy colgada del brazo del rubio todo el tiempo, a Blaise cuando colgaba de él en la casa de Sirius intentando convencerlo para que se quedara... _Conmigo no va hacer lo mismo..._

—Déjalo Lisa, que se muera de hambre si quiere. Yo iré a comer la carne asada que Bill pidió para hoy —Salió del despacho deseando meter a Malfoy en una caldera, o arrollarlo con su escoba.

Y Draco no fue a comer. Lisa llegó poco después que Harry, también muy enfadada, y no se refirió al rubio en toda la cena.

Harry había decidido ignorarlo, no valía la pena gastar saliva en la serpiente así que al llegar a su pieza esa noche acomodó su almohada y cerró los ojos. Al menos no tendrían guardia.

Pero no pudo dormir bien, porque parte de las medidas para que Draco no se involucrara más con Blaise, era chequear que estuviera en su pieza, a si que cada cierto tiempo golpeaban para que el rubio abriera la puerta y mostrara su bello y exasperante rostro confirmando que no había salido. A la tercera llamada, Harry no pudo volver a dormir a pesar de que tenía sueño. La verdad no le molestaba tanto la puerta, sino que la panza de Malfoy sonaba como toda una orquesta en un intento por recordarle que existía y que debía ser alimentada.

Llevaba media hora escuchando la sinfonía de la hambruna. Después de pasar por la irritación, la ira y la pena, llegó a un estado de risa, porque Draco era simplemente ridículo. Lo escuchó moverse incómodo, probablemente el hambre no lo dejaba dormir. Una vez más se le ablandó el corazón, el recuerdo del chocolate que le había regalado lo convenció de ayudarlo, además, él había pasado hambre muchas veces en la casa de sus tíos y sabía lo doloroso que podía ser. Mientras se ponía de pie, su orgullo le gritaba que era la persona más tonta del mundo. Draco tenía toda la culpa de lo que le pasaba, se merecía esto y mucho más, y como si fuera poco, lo había maltratado esa misma tarde...

Draco se sentó en su cama al ver que Harry salía de la suya y se ponía la capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A buscarte algo de comer —pudo ver como arrugaba la nariz para escupirle algo hiriente, pero finalmente sólo frunció el ceño extrañado mientras el moreno desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Poco más tarde, Harry llegó con dos panes con queso y una botella de leche —Toma. —Draco miró la comida con deseo, pero no hizo nada por tomarla. —Tómala Malfoy, no me costó poco conseguirla.

—¿Cómo...

—No preguntes —dejó todo en la cama del rubio —si no lo quieres, bótalo, pero si vuelve a sonar tu estómago, te moleré a golpes.

—Bueno... —Draco tomó la botella de leche que estaba a punto de caer —es lo mínimo que podías hacer —dijo recuperando el tono digno.

—Cállate y come antes de vuelvan a golpear la puerta.

Harry le echó una última mirada antes de ir a su cama. Los finos dedos partían el pan y llevaban un pedazo hacia los labios... hacia la boca. Harry sonrió, él se hubiera lanzado como animal sobre la comida si hubiera pasado hambre.

Despertó en la oscuridad. Le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo y sentía mucho frío. Se abrazó a si mismo en un intento por mantener el poco calor que tenía, intento fallido por cierto. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, había dejado de contar los días desde hacía mucho.

Se acurrucó en la húmeda piedra, esperando.

Aún no comprendía por qué lo mantenían con vida. ¿No sería más fácil deshacerse de él antes de que volviera a matar a cuanto ser vivo encontrara? ¿O ese era el plan, dejar que el hombre-lobo acabara con los prisioneros? No, no podía ser eso ya que la última luna llena la había pasado encerrado en un búnker de seguridad. De cualquier forma, él seguía encerrado en aquella pocilga a la que ni las ratas querían entrar, recordando cada día sus peores vivencias. Y es que aparte de estar encerrado junto a cientos de magos, también estaba custodiado por unas cuantas docenas de dementores, los que se encargaban de hacer aún más miserable su existencia, si es que eso era posible.

_Sirius_...

En estos interminables días, aquel nombre había sonado más que nunca dentro de su cabeza. Aquel nombre era el que se destacaba en medio de todo su sufrimiento.

Aquel nombre era uno de sus peores recuerdos.

—¿ Y que has podido averiguar? —Sirius miraba al hombre en frente de él. Aunque por fuera intentaba mantenerse sereno, por dentro era un mar de expectación.

¿Y si hoy destruían sus esperanzas?

—Aún está con vida —todos los miembros de la orden presentes respiraron tranquilos —pero no hay muchas esperanzas de sacarlo de ahí.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —Sirius se levantó de su asiento, la angustia recorría todo su ser —¿Cómo que no hay esperanzas? Dime donde está ahora y lo iré a bus...

—No podrás —Severus levantó la voz—ha sido apartado de los otros porque hay luna llena, además, seguramente lo deben estar vigilando.

—Pero debe ser más fácil ahora —dijo Molly —porque si los otros días está siempre acompañado...

—La prisión esta muy bien resguardada por los dementores, no dejarán que nadie salga —Severus suspiró y miró a los demás, sus caras reflejaban todo el trabajo que habían estado realizando.

— ¿Y has averiguado para qué lo necesitan? —Arthur lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa —no entiendo por qué lo mantienen vivo.

—Voldemort ha estado experimentando; quiere crear una raza invencible, unas quimeras que puedan asegurarle la victoria. No sé cual es su método, pero muchas de las personas que han sido transmutadas no sobrevivieron más que un par de horas.

—Entonces...Remus ahora es... —Sirius no podía decir lo que pensaba. Sentía que algo le oprimía su corazón, sentía algo en su garganta que no le dejaba en paz.

—No. Voldemort quiere asegurarse de ocuparlo cuando ya esté totalmente seguro de lo que hace. Hace un par de días logró un híbrido —al decir esto, la orden se tensó, ¿Qué bestia podría ser? Severus, suponiendo lo que pensaban, continuó —no es nada muy grandioso, es una mezcla entre un _muggle_ y un _kappa_; y, aunque no tiene grandes poderes, es un avance, y si las cosas siguen así, pronto experimentarán con Lupin.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

—Aún no me han dicho su ubicación, y si la supiera, tampoco podrías sacarle de ahí, Black. Ya te dije que debe estar custodiado.

— ¿Y qué quieres, que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Que dejemos que los transformen?

—No podemos hacer nada por salvarle. Creo que lo mejor en esta situación es matarlo nosotros.

La última palabra retumbó en el comedor. Todos los presentes habían conocido a Lupin, todos habían compartido con él, siempre los había ayudado, comprendido...¿Cómo alguien de la orden podría hacerlo? Nadie decía nada, cada uno pensaba en lo horrible que sería si no lo volvieran a ver.

¡PLAF!

— ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! —Sirius se había acercado a Severus y lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de la túnica. En la mejilla del profesor se podía ver una gran contusión, que se ponía más roja con el tiempo — ¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS ALGO! ¡NI TU NI NADIE!

—¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HAN INTENTADO HACER!

— ¡¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE...

—LOS MORTÍFAGOS INTENTARON HACER QUE LUPIN CONVIRTIERA A OTROS MAGOS Y _MUGGLES_ EN HOMBRES-LOBO, PERO FRACASARON PORQUE LOS ASESINÓ A TODOS —Severus no intentaba calmarse, para qué si éseidiota sólo entendía a gritos — ¡ES POR ESO QUE HAY QUE MATARLO! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE MULTIPLIQUEN!

Sirius saltó sobre el ex-profesor y lo tumbó al piso. Lo único que quería era callarlo, matarlo para que no siguiera diciendo estupideces.

Los demás miembros reaccionaron e intentaron separarlos, pero Sirius no quería soltarlo. Varios forcejeos y golpes más tarde, lograron controlarlos y alejarlos uno del otro.

—No te dejaré —siseó por lo bajo Sirius —no lo harás —se soltó de los tres aurores que lo tenía sujeto y salió de la habitación. Un momento después escucharon la puerta de la calle golpearse.

—Es un mal nacido...—sentía el viento congelante en la cara, pero no le importaba. En parte el dolor le calmaba un poco —sólo quiere vengarse...sólo quiere que paguemos por sus miserables años...

Había caminado sin rumbo durante horas y ya no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba, aunque eso no era muy relevante. Ya comenzaba a clarear y el frío de la madrugada junto con el rocío, habían hecho que la ira inicial pasara a ser sólo un rencor punzante. Sabía perfectamente que Snape tenía razón, que era peligroso mantener a Remus, su Remus con vida, pero no podría resignarse jamás a que no le volvería a ver. ¿Cómo dejar que alguien le matara?

Giró por una callejuela y se encontró con una plaza. Se acercó a una de las desvencijadas bancas y se dejo caer en ella. En ese momento se hizo conciente del dolor en sus pies, gracias a todo lo que había caminado y pateado, del frío y de lo mojado que estaba.

—No podría... —apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y dejó que una solitaria lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

¿Cómo podría encontrarlo? ¿Y si lo hiciera, cómo lo sacaría de ahí?

Un perro se le acercó y se echó junto a la banca. Se le quedó mirando un rato y luego se enrolló en si mismo para mantener el escaso calor que tenía. Sirius siguió mirándolo por un rato más.

Si él no lograba sacarlo a tiempo, alguien acabaría por asesinarlo; y Él no habría hecho nada por evitarlo.

_Dumbledore no dejaría que hiciesen algo así_.

Pero el director estaba muy ocupado como para tomar el asunto en sus manos, y siempre existiría alguien como Snape para acabar con el "problema" de la forma más terrible posible.

Siguió observando al perro dormir. Ahora se encontraba estirado en la gravilla y meneaba las patas como si estuviera corriendo. Sirius se recostó sobre la húmeda banca intentando pensar.

Desesperación 

Esa era una excelente palabra para describir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. La impotencia y la angustia le carcomían por dentro y no le dejaban pensar libremente, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si la persona que amaba estaba tan lejos?

_¿Tienes frío? Siempre has sido un friolento y enfermizo, Remus..._

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, de verlo, de escucharlo...

Si tan sólo supiera donde estaba, él podría salvarlo. Él se encargaría de todo sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, sin importar lo que el tarado de Snape creyera.

Finalmente se durmió en la fría superficie de la banca, recordando los días en que podía verlo cuando quería, cuando su única preocupación era que tal se veía en la mañana y si a Moony le gustaría.

— ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA ! —gritó exasperado Draco — ¡¡¡DESPIERTA, POTTER! ¡¡¡¡¡POTTER! —El chico llevaba más de un minuto moviendo a Harry para despertarlo mientras el chico se quejaba desesperadamente, pero no podía — ¡POTTER!...

—AAHHH! —gritó saliendo al fin del pesado sueño, se afirmaba la cabeza como si ésta fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas soñando! —preguntó Draco, con una mezcla de hastío y preocupación.

—...—Harry no contestó inmediatamente, el dolor de la cicatriz no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad —Voldemort está furioso —susurró sin darse cuenta que Malfoy estaba junto a él y que podía oírlo perfectamente.

— ¿Voldemort? —Draco no ocultó el miedo que quebraba su voz — no... fue un sueño... Potter...

—No es un sueño, yo sé... —pero él no quería hablar con Malfoy de eso —olvídalo.

Draco se quedó viéndolo fijo, esperando a que el chico dijera algo más, pero Harry prefirió volver a acostarse y cerrar los ojos. La cicatriz le ardía como años atrás, cuando Voldemort podía unir sus pensamientos a los suyos...

_...Pero me he asegurado que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, he estudiado oclumancia... demonios..._

Dumbledore le había dicho que a veces, ni siquiera de ese modo, podría dejar de compartir parte de sus emociones con el mago tenebroso.

...¿_cuál será la razón?..._

Lamentablemente, ahora no podía ver lo que pensaba Voldemort, sino que sólo saber lo que sentía.

—Potter —Malfoy seguía junto a él —No es cierto que sabes lo que piensa ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

—Mi padre me contó que tú y Voldemort compartían...

—NADA —se volteó hacia el rubio para enfrentarlo —No compartimos nada ¿entiendes? Sólo fue un sueño.

—No te creo. ¿Te duele la cicatriz o me equivoco?

—Vete a dormir y déjame tranquilo.

— ¿Voldemort no puede saber dónde estamos?

— ¡YA BASTA MALFOY, ESTOY CANSADO DE TÍ!. ¡DÉJAME DORMIR ¿QUIERES!

El rubio supo que no conseguiría más información de Potter, por lo que prefirió subir a su cama. Le temblaban las manos. Harry ocultaba algo muy importante... Tal vez Voldemort sí podría encontrarlos... Estaba seguro de que Voldemort podría encontrarlos.

Ninguno concilió el sueño. Ambos pensando en lo mismo: Voldemort rastrearía a Harry y daría con el barco.

A la mañana siguiente, Bill los llamó a reunión. Sus temores parecían hacerse realidad.

El conserje entró en la sala, junto a su gata, y se dirigió hacia Bill, dejando unas cartas que Fawkes había traído esa mañana, sobre la mesa —El director envió una carta para cada uno de ellos —le dijo a Bill como si los chicos no estuvieran en la misma mesa. Filch evitaba hablarles directamente porque aún los veía como "pendejos del demonio" —Y también nos avisa que se han enterado que no estamos en Hogwarts.

Harry supuso que eso tenía relación con el dolor en su cicatriz, Voldemort sabía ahora que no estaban, sabía que debía buscarlos...los encontraría...

—Al fin se supo —comentó Bill con calma—Me sorprende que el profesor Dumbledore lograra mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntaronHarry y Draco al unísono.

—A nosotros no nos afecta, ya ha pasado cualquier peligro de que nos pudieran localizar, no se preocupen.

— ¿Pero, estás seguro? —inquirió Draco — ¿NO hay forma de que nos encuentre?

—No la hay.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Él nos ha protegido contra cualquier intento de localización, no hay forma de que nos encuentren. Ninguna.

Harry prefirió esperar al final de la junta para contarle lo sucedido a Bill, tal vez Dumbledore no contaba con eso.

Draco tomó el sobre que estaba abierto, en donde probablemente Dumbledore les informaba de como había sucedido, y leyó. Lisa, en cambio, revisó el resto de las cartas para tomar la que Dumbledore le había mandado.

—No las lean ahora —les pidió Bill —esperen a estar solos.

Los demás chicos sacaron sus cartas y las guardaron.

Bien, pasando a otro punto... —Lisa miraba a los demás con una media sonrisa —hay un asunto que debemos discutir; se trata de cómo subirles el ánimo a los estudiantes... —miró a Bill —En Hogwarts teníamos el quidditch, un evento en el que liberábamos tensiones y nos distraíamos de los estudios y de todo el asunto de Voldemort...

Ni Draco ni Harry escuchaban realmente a la chica. Ambos estaban nerviosos ante la idea de que Lord Voldemort pudiera llegar hasta el barco. Ambos temían que, gracias a la conección entre Potter y Voldemort, este último pudiera averiguar su ubicación.

—...y aquí no tenemos nada de eso —La joven seguía con su explicación. Como ya había discutido con Malfoy su idea, tenía la certeza de que él no se negaría; con respecto a los demás, ya había hablado con Hannah y ella estaba de acuerdo. Suponía que Harry aceptaría así que sólo tenía que convencer a Bill y a Sprout.

—Lo estuve hablando también con los chicos —apuntó a los otros jefes de casa —pensamos que tenemos que encontrar una forma de distraerlos, de relajarlos y liberarlos de vez en cuando... ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Bill miró a la profesora de herbología interrogándola con un gesto, ella hizo otro gesto en señal de respuesta, parecía estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué actividad tienen en mente? —Preguntó Bill.

—Lo ideal hubiera sido adaptar el quidditch al barco, pero es muy riesgoso —Los adultos asintieron —Dumbledore había inventado unos juegos en Hogwarts, pero no son suficiente... necesitamos algo masivo, algo que podamos hacer juntos, para unirnos entre casas... —la chica hizo un gesto muy intelectual con las manos para sacar la última oración — y pensamos que una buena opción sería un baile.

Lisa miró a Bill de reojo, imaginaba que no lo aceptaría, pero el colorín no parecía estar en desacuerdo.

— ¿Qué opinan? a mí me parece una buena idea. Ya estamos fuera de peligro, tal y como nos lo has dicho hoy, y nos hemos adaptado a la situación satisfactoriamente. Los estudiantes se han portado excelente, sobre todo considerando que están encerrados. No creo que se comporten mal en un baile.

—Los más chicosnunca van a bailes —dijo Filch, quien no participaba de las reuniones, pero siempre que su guardia era en la mañana se quedaba a escucharlos.

—Pensamos que podemos ocupar el comedor para los niveles más grandes y la cubierta principal para los más pequeños. De esa forma evitaremos cualquier problema y sería justo para todos.

Harry, dentro de su ensimismamiento, había escuchado parte del plan. Lisa había dicho que esta idea la comentó con los jefes de casa, pero él no tenía idea, aunque los otros dos parecían saber perfectamente lo que decía.

—Parecen tenerlo todo planeado —Sprout los miraba suspicaz.

—Preferimos presentar proyectos por sobre ideas vagas —contestó Lisa con ese tono intelectual que hacía que todo el mundo creyera lo que decía.

—Bien —Bill miró a los presentes —llevémoslo a votación —Lisa aguantó la sonrisa de victoria que se insinuaba en sus labios, Bill había aceptado —levanten la mano los que están a favor.

Todas las manos se levantaron.

—Tendremos un baile entonces.

Para cuando la reunión terminó, y antes de que Bill se fuera, Harry se acercó a él para hablar. Draco, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del moreno, se escondió tras la puerta para escuchar. Harry le contó a Weasley lo que había pasado en la noche, que a pesar de sus avances en la oclumancia, el lazo con Voldemort aún permanecía y que prueba de ello, era el dolor en su cicatriz. También le dijo que temía que pudiera rastrearlo y que tal vez debían informar de ello a Dumbledore.

—No te preocupes por eso —le respondió el colorín —El que hayas sentido una de las emociones de Lord Voldemort no significa que él pueda encontrarte en este lugar.

—Pero, y si...

—El profesor Dumbledore —le interrumpió —ya me había prevenido de que algo así podría pasar, pero también me dijo que pensaba que era bastante improbable, por no decir imposible, que llegasen hasta el barco sólo por mantener esa unión.

Tanto Draco como Harry suspiraron. Entonces aún estaban a salvo.

—En todo caso —continuó Bill —le escribiré al profesor sobre lo que pasó. Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo que sentiste no es más que una de sus emociones, y eso no significa que él pueda encontrarnos. Aquí estamos completamente a salvo.

Pero a pesar de lo que Bill dijera, él no estaba completamente seguro. Sus repetidos sueños en que Voldemort los encontraba lo perseguían, no podía confiarse. bajó al comedor inquieto, deseando más que nunca ver a Sirius.

_Si tan sólo pudiera mandarle una carta..._

Como hoy era domingo, no habían clases, por lo que Harry comió un pan rápidamente y salió volando hacia su despacho para poder leer la carta que Dumbledore le había mandado. Estaba ansioso, deseaba hablar con él desde hacía mucho y esto era lo más cercano que tenía.

Se metió en el despacho, se echó en su silla y leyó con algo de desesperación.

Pronto se decepcionó, no le informaba de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico como él esperaba, nada de Voldemort, nada de la profecía que lo condenaba a pelear con él en la batalla final. Después de cuatro reglones de saludos y buenos deseos, Harry se encontró con la razón del escrito.

"Sabía que sería difícil para tí convivir con el señor Malfoy..."

Eso era entonces, Dumbledore intentaba controlarlos.

Leyó más y supo que Bill lo había mantenido al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, de cada pleito, de cada error.

Cuando te pedí que aceptaras el cargo, no te expliqué la razón de porqué elegí a cada uno de ustedes como jefes de casa. Por lo que sé, estás de acuerdo con mi decisión en cuanto a las señoritas Lisa Turpin a Hannah Abbott. No es el caso con el señor Malfoy. Ahora te explicaré porqué lo elegí 

Harry, sin darse cuenta, se enderezó en su asiento y acercó el pergamino hacia su nariz, se había estado preguntando eso todo el tiempo, hubiera preferido a Zabini.

Tú conociste a Draco desde el primer curso, y probablemente te diste cuenta que era un líder innato. Con el tiempo se convirtió en EL líder de Slytherin. ¿Te has preguntado por qué su casa lo sigue? 

Harry se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero nunca había entendido como lo soportaban.

"Porque él es todo lo que sus compañeros desean ser"

Se demoró un poco en procesar la oración hasta que al fin una pequeña risa irónica salió de sus labios. Nadie podía querer ser así. Aunque fueran serpientes...

Lo elegí por eso, él tiene todas las características de un Slytherin. Es completamente Slytherin, al punto que el sombrero al seleccionarlo no dudó un instante en ponerlo en esa casa. Ahora bien, tal como tú te sientes orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor, todos los Slytherins se sienten orgullosos de pertenecer a su casa, orgullosos por todo lo que representa. ¿Lo entiendes? Draco además de ser un líder, es totalmente Slytherin y por lo tanto, sus compañeros se sienten atraídos y representados por él 

Como has oído y experimentado a lo largo de tu vida en Hogwarts, siempre ha sido difícil para las casas convivir con los Slytherins, y los conflictos ocasionados por la falta de unión con ellos, pueden llevar a la ruina cualquier empresa que intentemos realizar. Por eso le dí el cargo a Draco, porque aunque el señor Zabini es más prudente no podría manejar de la misma forma su casa, mucho menos si Draco organizaba un motín. Pero teniéndolo cerca, dejándolo que participe y que exprese lo que probablemente siempre será la opinión de la mayoría de su casa, es probable que desee contribuir al éxito de Hogwarts.

Por eso es importante que, aunque tú sólo lo veas como un dolor de cabeza, le des una oportunidad 

_Pero si le he dado varias..._

Te aseguro que está plenamente capacitado para el cargo. Yo nunca lo hubiera elegido sólo por ser un líder si no reuniera las condiciones necesarias para ser un profesor. Todos ustedes son brillantes, valerosos, creativos y cada uno tiene logros importantes en la materia que le ha sido designada.

Sólo te pido, Harry, que cambies tu disposición a odiarlo y te des el tiempo para conocerlo 

Harry se quedó mirando la chimenea, que por primera vez estaba encendida, pensativo. Terminó de leer la carta con menos ánimo, ya que sólo quedaba la despedida. Al menos Dumbledore le pedía que escribiera cuando deseara hacerlo.

Era muy fácil para Dumbledore pedirle ser tolerante, él no tenía que aguantarlo todos los días escupiendo veneno sin ningún motivo. No tenía que soportar ese carácter malcriado e inentendible que tenía Draco.

— ¿Qué se supone debo hacer... quedarme callado y bailarle para que esté contento?

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla; nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que el sombrero no lo mandara con las serpientes. Si hubiera tenido que aguantar a Malfoy tantos años se habría ahorcado a sí mismo.

—O tal vez hubiera terminado como Blaise.

En la tarde visitó su casa. Como siempre, los estudiantes estaban muy ocupados realizando tareas. Harry, después de ponerse al día con las noticias, de saber como estaban y qué necesitaban, se despidió y salió de Gryffindor con Ron, quien se arrancó de sus deberes para estar un tiempo junto a su amigo.

— ¿Una carta para pedirte que soportes a Malfoy? —le preguntó sin creerlo — ¡Dumbledore debería sacarlo del cargo y ya, nos ahorraría muchos problemas a todos!

—Según él, Malfoy es el indicado para dirigir a Slytherin, me dio varias razones...

—Déjame ver la carta.

Poco después Ron se afirmaba el estómago riéndose.

— ¡Un líder! —se mofó ente carcajadas — Ya decía yo que no podía haberlo escogido por que era brillante.

—De hecho, más abajo, dice que es brillante.

— ¡Oh, no leí eso —dijo parando de reír y volviendo a leer la carta.

—Supongo que debo segur intentando acostumbrarme, Dumbledore me ha dejado claro que no lo quitará del cargo...

—Ánimo, Harry —le palmeó la espalda —Al menos ha dejado de quitar puntos.

Dijo intentando subirle el ánimo y ocultó las quejas que tenía de como cada día los trataba más como si fueran insectos estúpidos.

Poco después, Ron volvió a su casa y Harry tuvo que caminar en dirección a su habitación; aunque se sentía tranquilo luego de haberse desahogado con Ron.

Cuando llegó, vio que Draco estaba recostado en la cama de arriba leyendo un libro de pociones. Cuando lo vio entrar se incorporó y bajó de su cama.

— ¿Qué te escribió Dumbledore? —preguntó con ese tono que en vez de preguntar ordenaba la respuesta.

—Es privado — ¿sería una característica típica de Slytherin ser tan metido?

—Te habló de mí —sentenció con aires de importancia. Harry lo miró enojado, ¿Cómo se había enterado? —Lo sabía, apuesto a que te dijo que finjas ser mi amigo.

—Dumbledore no quiere que finja nada...

—A mí me lo pidió —dijo Draco sin darle mayor importancia.

—No es cierto —_Dumbledore jamás te pediría fingir._

—Si quieres comprobarlo, puedo mostrarte mi carta ...si me muestras la tuya.

Harry lo pensó. Probablemente algo de lo que decía Draco era cierto. Tal vez el director, tal como en su carta, le había explicado a Draco porqué lo había elegido como jefe de Gryffindor. Eso también se lo preguntaba él. Pero no necesitaba hacer un trato, podía escribirle al director para averiguarlo.

—Y bien... —Draco levantó su carta invitándolo a cerrar el trato.

—De acuerdo —le entregó el papel que tenía en el bolsillo y tomó rápidamente los que el rubio le ofrecía, no tenía paciencia para esperar la respuesta del director.

Leyó rápido, se saltó toda la explicación de porqué Hannah era jefa de casa, de porqué Bill estaba encargado del barco, de porqué había llevado a Filch, a la señora Pomfrey y a Pince. Por qué no les dejaban sacar comida de las cocinas... en fin. Y al llegar al tercer pergamino, entre varias recomendaciones, estaba su nombre.

"Sé perfectamente que te das cuenta de la razón más importante por la que lo escogí. Harry es un símbolo no sólo para su casa, sino para todo el colegio. Es el símbolo de la esperanza, de la tenacidad y el valor"

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. Draco, que había terminado de leer, lo miraba imaginando la parte que estaba leyendo y alzaba una ceja como diciendo "¿has escuchado algo más absurdo que eso?".

Bajó la vista para seguir leyendo. Sabía que Dumbledore lo apreciaba, pero en aquella carta lo pintaba como un joven excepcional: valeroso, inteligente, bondadoso, fuerte y poderoso. A pesar de que Albus había intentado ser objetivo, se notaba en cada línea el cariño que le tenía y no pudo más que agradecerle por eso. Al final del texto, recomendaciones parecidas a las que le había dado a él estaban dirigidas al rubio. Para tolerarlo por su carácter explosivo, para darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Terminaste? —Las palabras arrastradas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —le tendió la carta al tiempo que recibía la suya.

—Gracias, ¡oh! gran Harry Potter —se burló Draco con una mueca de desprecio —tengo sueño, perdóname si no salgo a esculpir una estatua tuya en este mismo instante.

—También me habló muy bien de tí —justificó Harry, tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas que no podía apagar ni con la amargura de Draco.

—Yo soy mucho más que un simple líder —subió a su cama y volvió a tomar el libro.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, claramente Dumbledore había herido el ego de Draco. Luego se dio cuenta que no tendría que haberle mostrado su carta.

—Malfoy... él también dijo que eras brillante...

—Que somos brillantes —lo corrigió.

—Que eres todo lo que un Slytherin quiere ser.

—Yo soy todo lo que cualquier mago quisiera ser, y tener. Y si los muggles me conocieran ten por seguro que también querrían imitarme —dejó el libro a un lado y se metió por completo en su cama —deberías agradecer el tenerme en esta pieza.

El moreno se tapó la boca en un intento por no reír. Después de calmarse decidió que lo mejor era no seguir hablando.

—Y cree que puede llegar y manipularme a su antojo —dijo entre dientes. Harry escuchó con dificultad, y supo que había sido un grave error entregarle la carta. Por lo que conocía a Draco, era capaz de armar un lío sólo para que Dumbledore no se saliera con la suya.

—Malfoy...

—Cállate, ya te dije que tengo sueño.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Por alguna razón que no entendía, la forma en que acababa de tratarlo no le había molestado.

—Malfoy... —remeció al chico delicadamente, pero el rubio no asomó la cabeza —Dumbledore sólo quería escoger a quienes pudieran manejar a los estudiantes, no intenta manipularte. Sólo espera que cooperemos entre nosotros.

—No voy a organizar un motín, no te preocupes. Ándate a tu cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —Harry estaba preocupado por el rubio. Sabía que la carta no era para taimarse tanto, pero empezaba a creer que Malfoy no se enojaba por nada, que no armaba líos sólo por molestar, sino que era paranoico y egocéntrico, y por lo tanto, realmente creía tener la razón.

Draco se quitó las frazadas y miró a Harry al fin —Yo sé que soy mil veces mejor que tú. Tú lo único que tienes es esa horrenda cicatriz que dice que sobreviviste y el único valor que te puedo atribuir es que te atrevieras a caminar con ella sin ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza.

Harry lo miraba sin saber qué decir. El rubio volvió a taparse la cabeza y movió el hombro violentamente para que quitara su mano de encima.

El lunes no se hablaron. Draco se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo y lo ignoró durante todo el día. Harry decidió que no valía la pena hablarle.

Para colmo, el día fue muy tenso debido a una nueva muerte en el mundo mágico. Esta vez un alumno de Gryffindor fue el afectado y Harry se enfrentó a la horrible tarea de anunciarle su pérdida, En su vida se había enfrentado a cosas verdaderamente espantosas, pero jamás pensó que el tener que llevar a cabo esta tarea fuera tan chocante. Estuvo todo el día con la imagen del niño haciéndose pedazos en lágrimas ante sus palabras. A pesar de que sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera para apoyarlo no serviría de nada, intentó pronunciar palabras de aliento sin ningún resultado. Luego de hablar con el pequeño de primer año, vomitó todo lo que había desayunado y no volvió a comer en todo el día. Por suerte, sus amigos lo visitaron más de una vez para apoyarlo, y, como siempre lo había hecho con las cosas que le afectaban, se guardó sus emociones. Sin embargo, la compañía de ellos lo ayudó a pasar el día. También el hecho de que el chico tenía muchos amigos en la casa que lo acogieron y cuidaron lo hicieron poder dar clases. Pero el dolor era imposible de olvidar, Voldemort seguía destruyéndolo todo y por más lejos que estuvieran, no podían escapar de él.

Al otro día, aún tenía el peso de la muerte en sus hombros y más que nunca sentía que debía volver, volver y enfrentarlo en vez de quedarse escondido en aquel estúpido barco. Todo era su culpa, tenía que hacer algo...

Pero Dumbledore no lo dejaría volver, por ahora sólo podía seguir con este tonto juego. Cómo deseaba que la batalla en que su suerte se definiría llegara pronto...

Ya estaba tan cansado...

—Moriré de hambre —dijo Malfoy sacándolo de sus pensamientos y quebrando así el hielo que se había formado entre ellos el día anterior — ¿Qué crees que desayunemos?

—No sé —contestó sólo para no armar más lío, pero sin ánimos de hablar con él. Aun estaba molesto, y lo que menos quería era esforzarse por soportarlo.

—Me gustaría comer cereal de chocolate. O panqueques con salsa de chocolate, o torta...

— ¿De chocolate? —terminó Harry un poco más animado. Draco le sonrió y Harry sintió un peso quitársele de los hombros. Sin saber porqué, ya no estaba enojado con él.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eso es, ellos necesitan que seas fuerte.

Con esa simple frase consiguió que la oscuridad en su cabeza se esfumara. Era cierto, no estaba preparado todavía para enfrentarlo y la gente en el barco lo necesitaba seguro y fuerte...

_No puedo rendirme ahora._

Caminó al baño y se duchó rápido. Antes de que el rubio saliera de su baño, él ya estaba vistiéndose en la pieza. No era difícil estar listo antes que él. Se demoraba mucho en levantarse y permanecía largo rato bajo el chorro de agua. Para cuando Harry iba al Gran comedor, Draco recién empezaba a admirarse frente al espejo del baño.

— ¡Hola Harry! —lo saludó Lisa que ya estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores, al igual que Sprout y Bill.

—Hola —saludó en general. Poco después Sprout salió del comedor, siempre desayunaba rápido para revisar sus plantas antes de clases.

— ¿Hubo algo en el correo de hoy? —preguntó Harry, aun sabiendo que nada importante había pasado, de lo contrario hubieran asistido a una reunión.

—No, Filch me entregó una sola carta y tiene que ver con el abastecimiento. —contestó Bill cuatro puestos más allá.

Entonces llegó Hannah y Bill dejó de hablar con ellos para enfrascarse en una amena conversación con la chica.

—Desde esta semana entregaré a los chicos su primer informe de notas —le avisó Lisa mientras tomaba un poco de leche —Te entregaré uno a tí también para que sepas como están en transformaciones. Los más conflictivos te los dejaré aparte para que puedas hablar con ellos.

—Bijjjen... —se atoró Harry, ¿Había que hacer un informe?.

Draco llegó diez minutos antes de que terminara el desayuno, y con el peinado impecable.

—Hola Lisa.

—Hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—De maravilla —contestó él con su sonrisa perfecta.

Harry se concentró en su plato mientras los escuchaba hablar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Draco llegaba y Lisa se olvidaba de su existencia.

—Tengo el informe de notas —le dijo ella.

—Supongo que son excelentes —se sirvió leche y buscó en la mesa algo que tuviera su dulce favorito, hizo una mueca al no encontrar nada.

—Si te apuraras para llegar más temprano, podrías encontrar algo de chocolate —rió Harry al descubrirlo. Draco apenas lo miró antes de volver a dirigirse a Lisa.

— ¿Se comieron todo?

—No había nada hoy —dijo Lisa divertida.

— ¿Cómo esperan que trabajemos en estas condiciones?.

— ¿No hay una forma de hacer un sabor parecido con pociones? —preguntó ella.

—No sé de ninguna —tomó un gran sorbo de leche y cambió el tema — ¿vienes hoy a la clase verdad?

— ¿Qué clase? — preguntó Harry curioso. Draco pareció no escucharlo, él tampoco le ponía mucha atención cuando estaba Lisa.

—Claro, a las ochoen tu sala.

—A las ocho tienes clase conmigo, Malfoy. —Le recordó Harry extrañado.

—Demonios lo olvidé.

Harry mordió un trozo de pan para roer sus disgustos. Se estaba aburriendo de esto. Cada vez que Draco estaba solo y aburrido le hablaba con amabilidad; pero llegaba Lisa, Blaise o cualquier otro Slytherin y dejaba de existir automáticamente.

Todas las comidas se las estaba pasando solo. Mientras Hannah hablaba con Bill y Lisa con Draco, él tenía que conversar con la profesora de herbología, si es que estaba, ya que Sprout estaba comenzando a tomar por costumbre el ir a comer con Pomfrey y con Pince. Era lógico, después de todo, ellos eran unos niños para ella.

—Bien, dejaremos pociones para mañana —concluyó decepcionada Lisa.

— ¿Clase de pociones? ¿No dijeron que no tenían tiempo? —Harry tenía muchas ganas de matarlos. En la reunión en que había planteado la idea de Hermione, todos habían argumentado que estaban muy ocupados como para preocuparse de más clases.

—Lisa aprende rápido... —le contestó Draco casi sin mirarlo.

—Vamos Harry, tú tienes una clase extra ¿no?

—Pero qué te cuesta tener a dos alumnos más... —Harry los miró enojado y otra idea que lo enrabió todavía más cruzó su cabeza — ¿le enseñas Transformaciones a Malfoy? —le preguntó a la Ravenclaw.

—Los viernes... sólo llevamos una clase —intentó calmar a Harry —Escucha, lo hacemos como un favor de amigos... es nuestro tiempo libre

—Hagan lo que quieran —se puso de pie y salió a su despacho. Que se fueran al diablo, él estaba seguro que Draco hacía esto porque intentaba conquistarla.

Azotó la puerta de su sala al entrar. Estaba realmente cabreado. Él había planteado la idea de las clases... bueno había sido idea de Hermione, pero él lo había expuesto frente al consejo...

Miró al suelo y se encontró con dos sobres que habían sido deslizados por debajo de la puerta. Los recogió, y sin siquiera leerlos, los metió el cajón de su escritorio. Tenía al menos cuarenta cartas de amor guardadas ahí. Había leído las primeras quince, cuando le parecían una novedad y algo muy lindo; ahora, a menos que estuviera muy ocioso, evitaba leerlas y simplemente las metía ahí esperando a que desaparecieran solas porque tampoco quería destruirlas.

Tenía ganas de volver a su antigua vida, de estar cerca de sus amigos que nunca le jugarían así de chueco.

Pasó así el resto del día, malhumorado y deseando poder volver con Hermione y Ron. Las clases se le hicieron interminables, y para cuando creyó estar libre de cualquier obligación, recordó que esa noche le tocaba su clase extra con Malfoy. _Genial_...

Esperó en la sala de defensa a que llegara el chico rubio. Hoy harían la clase a como diera lugar. No le dejaría salir ni un minuto antes para que se fuera con Lisa a "darle pociones especiales"

— ¿Estás listo? —Draco estaba parado en el alféizar de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. Harry gruñó un "si" —Excelente —dijo el rubio. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella descaradamente. Harry, por su parte, se sentó en una mesa de la primera fila y se estiró haciendo una mueca de dolor. Le dolía mucho la espalda ya que había revisado unos trabajos de segundo, tirado en el piso de su despacho.

—Te ves cansado —Draco lo observaba desde su posición — ¿Te duele la espalda?

—Un poco —le respondió secamente. Claro, otra vez el Slytherin simpático aparecía. Ahora si existía para él ¿no, justo cuando no había nadie más.

Draco sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento. Inmediatamente, Harry sintió como una vibración sobre sus hombros haciéndole masajes. Cerró los ojos, se sentía bien.

—Lo aprendí en cuarto, es muy útil después de hacer ejercicio —Malfoy veía la expresión de Harry con una media sonrisa —aunque, personalmente, prefiero el contacto "piel contra piel"

El moreno escuchaba la explicación del chico aún con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco sentía que el enojo se iba, al igual que las otras veces. A pesar de que las peleas entre ellos seguían, Harry había aprendido a llevar el genio de Draco. Al principio había sido difícil, pero ahora que lo conocía más, se había dado cuenta de que era mejor olvidar los malos ratos y seguir adelante. Además, era divertido enterarse de este tipo de cosas. Ese chico siempre tenía algún as bajo la manga y, casualmente, todos eran hechizos por el estilo. Hechizos que de no ser por él, jamás habría conocido.

—Veo que te gusta... ¿Alguna vez alguien te había hecho un masaje?

—Un par de veces —las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un leve rubor al recordar.

— ¿Una novia?

—Puede ser...

—Fue una novia —aseguró Draco. Se echó un poco hacia adelante para acercarse a Harry — ¿Y qué más te hizo esa novia?

—... —Harry se sonrojó aún más.

—Entonces debo suponer que ya no eres virgen ¿o si?

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos y terminó de enrojecer.

Draco saltó de la mesa y se puso junto a él — ¿Es eso un sí o un no?

—No diré nada.

—Aja... —dijo un escéptico Draco —Tu cara me dice... ¡que sí eres virgen!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? —dijo Harry con un dejo de enfado.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡El Gran Harry Potter aún es Virgen! No lo puedo creer —el rubio se sentó en la mesa contigua — ¿Y cómo lo has hecho todo este tiempo? digo, yo no podría aguantarme tanto.

Harry prefirió no responder. No tenía por qué andar ventilando su vida íntima con él.

— ¿Cómo lo harán los profesores? ¿O Filch?—preguntó Draco mirando hacia el techo — No creo que entre la gata y él hagan...—hizo un movimiento con las cejas. Harry rió —¿Entre todos harán orgías en el salón de maestros o se pasearán de cama en cama por la noche? ¿O meterán gigolós de contrabando? Porque, me parece raro que siempre estén encerrados en el castillo, sin parejas ni nada por el estilo; y en las salidas a Hogsmeade no creo que alcancen a ir a "La Casa de Atrás" ya que siempre nos andan cuidando...

— ¿La Casa de atrás? —inquirió el moreno.

— ¿No sabes lo que es? —el rubio parecía impresionado — ¿Qué chico no sabe que es "La Casa de Atrás"? Es el burdel local —le respondió con toda naturalidad —Ahora veo por qué aún eres virgen. Que malo es Weasley, no decirte nada...eso no es ser buen amigo —sentenció —Hablando en serio, ¿cómo lo haces? Diecisiete años y seguir puro y casto...

— ¿Por qué estabas tan deprimido en tu cumpleaños? —dijo Harry intentado evadir el tema anterior. El semblante de Draco se ensombreció.

— ¿Qué por qué estaba tan deprimido?¿Te parece poco todo esto? —el rubio señaló con los brazos el lugar —Yo no lo pedí. Era feliz como estaba.

—Pero todos tuvimos la oportunidad...

—...de negarnos ¿Realmente crees eso? —Draco lo miró fijamente —Nos obligaron, Él nos obligó. Nos quitó nuestras vidas normales para confinarnos a esto. ¿Te parece bien no poder dormir en las noches porque tenemos que cuidar este lugar? —Harry intentó contestar, pero el chico no lo dejó — ¿Te parece bien tener que enseñarle a un montón de gente cosas que tú sabes que jamás aprenderán? ¿Que sólo a ti te hagan aplazar tus sueños por la "causa común"? ¿Que te alejen de tus amigos y te prohíban tener una adolescencia normal? ¿O que te orillen a crecer de un día para otro por el bienestar de otros?

—Pero...

—A mí no me parece bien, y mucho menos, algo justo.

—Pero hay algo bueno de todo esto —Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada —Tal vez nos estén haciendo madurar antes, pero también nos están enseñando a ser más responsables, a poder enfrentarnos a todo tipo de situaciones y salir bien de ellas; y no nos han alejado totalmente de nuestros amigos, sólo no los podemos ver tan seguido.

—Pues yo no quería. Me encantaba ser irresponsable. Me fascinaba poder hacer lo que quisiera porque no tenía que darle buen ejemplo a nadie. Adoraba estar todo el tiempo con mis amigos sin importar nada. Yo no quería madurar. Quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana, comer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y en donde quiera. Quiero poder meterme con quien quiera sin que nadie se entrometa. Salir a volar en mi escoba a la hora que se me antoje y dormir a la hora que se me plazca. Estoy harto de toda esta mierda. ¡QUIERO MI LIBERTAD DE VUELTA! —el rubio miró hacia el piso con melancolía —Me encantaba volar en mi escoba, era cuando me sentía realmente libre.

Harry se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué le podría decir? él también se sentía así.

—Si te recuestas, es mejor.

— ¿Eh?

—Que si te recuestas, es mejor —le repitió Draco.

—N-no, estoy bien.

Para el final de la clase, Harry se encontraba echado en el piso del salón junto con Draco. Si bien el moreno se había negado a continuar con el masaje e incluso había intentado comenzar con la lección, el otro muchacho le había convencido de que se merecían un descanso y que, por esa noche, ninguno haría nada. Se pasaron el resto de la hora hablando sobre quidditch (aunque más bien fue un monólogo por parte de Draco ya que conocía más equipos que Harry) y sobre las mejores jugadas, pero algo aún le molestaba a Potter; no podía olvidar lo que Draco le había dicho sobre volar, sobre la la primera guardia les tocaba a ellos, salieron del aula rumbo a la sala de reuniones, en donde Bill les pasaría el testamento. Ya en la cubierta superior, y luego de una hora, Harry decidió mostrarle su secreto a Draco. Tal vez así lo podría alegrar un poco.

— ¿Y qué pillería te tienes guardada ¡Oh! santísimo Potter?

Harry sólo rió. No importaba lo que dijera ahora el rubio, sabía que después lo asombraría.Pensó en la ubicación de su escoba con fuerza y, sin sacar siquiera su varita, gritó.

—_Accio escoba_ —el objeto llegó hasta ellos en un segundo. Pasó una pierna por sobre el mango y pisó con fuerza. Se elevó un par de metros ante la mirada de Draco.

—Eso no es nada —dijo con desdén el chico, pero la verdad es que sí le había impresionado.

— ¿Ah, no? —Harry se elevó un par de metros más por sobre la cabeza del Slytherin — ¿Y ahora?

—¡NO! —le gritó el joven en cubierta para que lo escuchara—CUALQUIERA PUEDE HACER ESO.

_Bien, entonces_... Harry salió disparado hacia el otro extremo del barco.

No, salió varios metros más lejos de lo que tenían permitido. Draco quedó en la cubierta mirándolo con una mezcla de envidia y asombro. ¿Cómo había descubierto que podía salir del barco? ¿Había sido tan tonto como para probar consigo mismo si los bichejos marinos se lo comían? Harry descendió junto a Malfoy y se quedó suspendido en el aire.

— ¿Cómo supiste que no te atacarían?

—Bueno, fue una noche en que vi algo en el agua y me asomé a investigar... —Harry le contó el incidente con la chica submarina y de como se había quedado arrojando objetos por la borda para ver si los tomaban. También le habló de su afición por salir en la noche a volar por sobre el mar —...y es por lo que creo que sólo atacan a las cosas inertes.

- ¡Ah! —exclamó Draco sin mucho entusiasmo —entonces ¿crees que si alguien sale del barco, no le pasará nada?

—Exacto. Oye, ¿quieres probar?

Draco dudó, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Harry, sin avisarle y suponiendo que aceptaría, le lanzó un hechizo desilusionador. Sintió el frío en la espalda y vio que Harry se lanzaba el mismo conjuro —así no nos podrán ver. Entonces... ¿te animas?

El rubio no lo pensó más y se sentó detrás de Harry, afirmándose de su cintura y haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.

— ¿No preferirías ir solo? —le preguntó el Gryffindor. Su idea había sido prestarle la escoba para que diera unas vueltas, pero en ningún momento pensó en ir con él a pasear, era extraño.

— ¡No! —le dijo Draco con energía —Aquí eres tú el de la suerte providencial! No me arriesgaré a que algo me devore.

—Bien... —y Harry, por segunda vez en la noche, pisó la cubierta con fuerza y se elevó por los aires. El viento movía su cabello y sentía algunas gotitas de agua salada...

— ¿Qué esperas, Potter? —interrumpió sus cavilaciones Draco — ¡Vamos! ¡Acelera!

—Se dice "por favor" —la única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte apretón. Harry rió e hizo que su querida Saeta volara un poco más aprisa.

—OH, Potter, Esto es patético hasta para tí. ¡A-C-E-L-E-R-A!

Bien, si el niñito quería velocidad, tendría velocidad. Tomó con fuerza el mango de su escoba y se lanzó hacia adelante, haciendo que Draco dejara escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa detrás suyo.

Podía sentir el aire silbar en sus oídos, el viento contra su cara y pelo, haciendo que su, de por sí despeinado cabello, perdiera cualquier rastro de orden. Las manos de Draco se asían a su cintura, y el pelo platinado y desilusionado del chico le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Tal parecía que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

— ¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER? —se burló Draco afirmándose bien, suponiendo que Harry intentaría hacer algo más interesante. Y no se equivocó, apenas hubo escuchado el comentario, el moreno guió su Saeta de Fuego hacia el agua y se dejó caer, acelerando aún más.

Veinte, quince, diez, metros sobre el agua y Harry no parecía querer dejar su descenso.

Cinco, cuatro, tres...la superficie brillante del agua se movía levemente con un movimiento hipnótico bajo ellos.

Dos, uno... y casi cuando ya estaban ensartados en el mar, Harry frenó la escoba y remontó el vuelo hacia arriba con un movimiento en espiral. Alcanzó a escuchar que Draco murmuraba algo sobre el "Amago de Wronski" muy cerca de su oído y sintió el golpeteo del corazón del rubio en su espalda ¿En qué momento habían quedado tan juntos?

—ESA FUE BUENA — le dijo el chico aún con la respiración y los latidos agitados— ¿ALGO MÁS?

Se pasaron casi toda la guardia dando vueltas por sobre el nivel del mar. Harry le dio una gran muestra de sus habilidades voladoras al joven Malfoy, mientras que este sólo lo azuzaba para que realizara sus jugadas más impresionantes. Cansados, congelados, pero con amplias sonrisas, se fueron a dormir. Definitivamente tendrían que repetir esa noche.

—Les tengo una propuesta... —Lisa se encontraba de pie en la sala de reuniones y los miraba con una radiante sonrisa —Sé que todos estamos cansados, y que odiamos hacer las guardias, por lo que he pensado en cómo hacer más llevadera esta situación —Agitó su varita y en la pizarra apareció una nueva lista de horarios —Como podrán ver aquí, he pensado en que las guardias podrían durar, en vez de cuatro horas como hasta ahora, de dos a tres horas.

—Pero... —Draco la interrumpió y señaló la pizarra —aumentaste el número de guardias, eso significa que ya no tendremos los días libres.

—Error. Sí aumenté las guardias, pero seguiremos teniendo nuestro turno libre —la sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro.

Los presentes la miraron suspicaces. La idea sonaba muy buena, demasiado buena para ser verdad.

— ¿Y cómo lograste esa maravilla? —preguntó Bill.

—Bien, si pensamos en que sólo somos cuatro grupos los encargados de la parte superior y que además desempeñamos otros cargos extremadamente agotadores, como cabe destacar, creo que sería muy bueno incorporar a nuestra sección un par de ayudantes; un par de prefectos para ser precisa —esperó la reacción de todos. Cada uno sopesaba la idea en su cabeza y sacaba cuentas de qué tan beneficioso sería tener a un par de personas más para vigilar el lugar...

Uhmm, eso sería algo Muy provechoso.

—Naturalmente ("y para no ser tan frescos"), el primer turno sería para los alumnos, que se rotarían tal y como hasta ahora —continuó la chica —Como todos sabemos, ellos son cuatro y tienen turnos de tres horarios, más los cinco días libres. Nosotros les pediríamos que nos "suplieran" en una guardia en esos cinco días para así poder cumplir satisfactoriamente con nuestras otras obligaciones —nuevamente hizo una pausa. Ya había lanzado la peor parte, ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Aunque a ella le parecía una frescura quitarles sus días libres, era bastante justo que les dieran, como mínimo, ese "privilegio". ¡Se lo merecían!

— ¿Y cómo quedarían nuestros turnos? —preguntó Hannah.

—Así —señaló la pizarra —Los prefectos tendrían siempre la primera: de 21:00 a 00:30 hrs. Nosotros nos turnaríamos con las demás, que serían de 00:30 a 03:00 hrs; la siguiente de 03:00 a 05:30 hrs y la última de 05:30 a 08:00hrs. Además, seguiríamos con nuestros cinco días libres luego de los tres turnos, tal y como hasta ahora... —Se produjo otro silencio pensante. La chica podía sentir que su propuesta sería aceptada. Cada uno evaluaba su situación y veían ahí una buena manera de apalear el cansancio... Definitivamente la idea era tentadora, pero los prefectos saldrían perjudicados, ellos no tendrían día libre; no sería justo...

¡Al diablo con que los otros no tuvieran días libres! ELLOS, y sólo ellos eran los que estaban agobiados de tanto quehacer. Si los prefectos estaban cansados, podían dormir entre clase y clase, en cambio ellos...

—Yo acepto —dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente —me parece excelente tu idea.

—Magnífica —agregó Hannah.

Harry aún no se convencía. Él había visto lo atareados que estaban Hermione y Ron, y quitarles aquellos días sería una maldad. Eran los únicos en que podían estar juntos...

—Parece buena idea... Bien, así tendré más tiempo para ver las plantas —aceptó Sprout.

—Creo que... —Lisa, Draco y Sprout observaron a Bill con cara de "te mataremos si no aceptas"

—Pero Bill... —Hannah lo miraba atentamente —debes reconocer que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ese tiempo libre nos ayudaría bastante.

Bill lo meditó un momento más y luego aceptó. Ahora sólo faltaba Harry y la noción sería aprobada. Todas las miradas se concentraron en el moreno y esperaron unos segundos.

—No lo sé...no me parece justo.

— ¿Qué no te parece justo? —le preguntó Draco — ¿Que ellos no tengan casi obligaciones, o que tengan más tiempo libre que nosotros? Seamos sinceros, Potter. Si lo piensas bien, ellos no necesitan aún más tiempo libre. No tienen que estar encerrados todo el día enseñándoles a cientos de alumnos cosas que nunca aprenderán, y tampoco deben revisar trabajos en su muchísimo tiempo libre. Yo fui prefecto y puedo dar Fe de que no hacen nada en todo el día.

Bueno, si lo decían así...no sonaban muy estresados. De hecho, Malfoy tenía bastante razón. Mientras Él se pasaba todo el día haciendo de profesor, Hermione y Ron se quedaban en la sala común jugando, hablando con los chicos o simplemente sentados sin hacer nada frente al fuego. Y para colmo, cuando él iba, no tenían tiempo. _Qué injusto_...

—Bien, que ellos hagan la guardia —los demás compartieron miradas cómplices. Lo habían convencido. Sobre como les dirían a los prefectos, eso no importaba. Ya les avisarían de los cambios y no tendrían más opción que aceptar, después de todo, ellos eran los que mandaban.

Ese día, fue uno de los mejores para Harry. Luego de la reunión en la mañana, se fue al desayuno y comió hasta que ya no pudo más. La primera clase de la jornada fue un descanso, ya que al quinto de Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff les mandó a hacer un cuestionario en el que no tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos para que trabajaran. Las otras cátedras fueron un poco más difíciles, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Para la cena, los elfos se lucieron con unos estofados riquísimos que lograron hacer que hasta Draco, amante incondicional de los dulces y golosinas, terminara su porción sin problemas. Ya luego de la comida, ambos chicos se fueron a su cuarto porque debían descansar para la guardia; algo que no hicieron ya que se quedaron hablando, y no hubo rastros de Blaise en toda la tarde, por lo que estuvo con el rubio todo el tiempo sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

— ¡O vamos, no seas flojo! —Draco trotaba en su lugar, esperando a que Harry se levantara del piso —Te vas a poner como un chancho; o peor, como Longbbottom.

Desde que el moreno había descubierto que el Slytherin hacía ejercicio a escondidas en su escaso tiempo libre, el rubio no lo había dejado en paz. Había sido un día miércoles por la noche en que Harry, buscándolo, había llegado hasta la sala de pociones y abierto la puerta.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —le había dicho el Gryffindor al verlo tirado en el piso sobre una colchoneta.

— ¿Q-qué crees tú? —respondió entrecortadamente —H-hago ejer-cicio.

El chico se paró ágilmente y se puso frente al recién llegado —A ti no te vendría mal hacer un poco —le dijo picándole el estómago con un dedo.

Harry se alejó y lo miró molesto. ¡Él no necesitaba ejercicio, estaba perfectamente bien así. ¿O no?

—No deberías despreocuparte tanto —el chico lo miraba de arriba a abajo —ya se te nota la ausencia de entrenamiento y si sigues así, terminarás tan gordo como los demás estudiantes.

Y era verdad. A tan sólo semanas de haber dejado el colegio, ya los estragos de la falta de ejercicio se hacían notar en los cuerpos de los alumnos. No es que en Hogwarts hubiesen hecho algún tipo de entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo, pero las muchas escaleras y las enormes distancias entre salón y salón lograban mantener a los jóvenes en un peso estable. El problema era que en el barco todo estaba a un par de pasos y sólo subían unas cuantas escaleras, lo que reducía considerablemente el gasto energético, y ninguno se había preocupado en bajar los kilitos que se comenzaban a acumular en sus sedentarios cuerpos; a excepción de Draco, claro.

Harry se miró a si mismo y se palpó el abdomen. No parecía más abultado...

Draco rió.

—Potter, si te relajas...Saldrás rodando de aquí.

Desde ese día, se habían puesto de acuerdo en salir a trotar por las cubiertas mientras hicieran la guardia, y en eso se encontraban ahora. Ambos, luego de un rato de trotar, se habían sentado en el piso a descansar unos minutos, pero Draco ya se encontraba de pie y le exigía a Harry que se levantara.

—Ya voy...espérate un minuto.

—En realidad, esto es muy aburrido... —Draco, que hasta ahora seguía trotando en su lugar, paró — ¿y si lo hacemos más...interesante?

Diez minutos después, ambos chicos estaban frente a una hilera de mesas y sillas, que flotaban sobre la cubierta a diferentes distancias del piso, y repasaban las reglas del nuevo juego.

—...entonces —Draco le señalaba el inmobiliario con la mano —hay que saltar de cosa en cosa hasta llegar al otro lado y sin tocar el piso. Uno por cada extremo. ¡Y Sin magia!

Los dos dejaron las varitas en el piso, junto al testimonio, y Harry sacó una moneda de su pantalón.

—El que gana, elige que lado quiere.

—Yo sello —se adelantó Draco.

El moreno lanzó la moneda y la dejó caer.

— ¡Cara! ¡Ja!. Yo quiero este lado.

Draco trotó hasta el otro extremo y le hizo una señal con la mano de que estaba listo.

—Uno...—gritaron al unísono. Ya era bastante tarde y esperaban que nadie los escuchara.

—Dos...y...—antes de tiempo, Draco se lanzó hacia la silla más próxima y la empezó a trepar. Harry, enojado, saltó hacia la mesa frente a él e hizo lo mismo. Aunque en teoría era fácil, la verdad es que resultaba bastante difícil ya que los muebles (sacados de las salas de pociones y defensa) oscilaban en el aire y había que hacer equilibrio para mantenerse en pie sobre uno Y ni hablar de intentar saltar hasta el siguiente porque, cuando por fin lograban mantener una estabilidad sobre las mesas, si se daban mucho impulso los objetos tendían a darse vuelta, tirándolos al piso; que dicho sea de paso, se encontraba a varios decímetros e incluso a metro de los chicos.

— ¡CONCH...! —exclamó Draco al caer al piso por tercera vez. Harry al otro lado, volvía a intentar subir a la mesa con un gran dolor en su trasero —mesa de mierda...

Media hora más tarde, sin chalecos y notablemente cansados y sudados, ambos habían dominado la técnica de saltar de mueble a mueble y el juego ya no era tan interesante.

—Hay que agregarle dificultad —dijo Draco.

Minutos más tarde, tinteros, plumas y cuanta cosa encontraron en su camino, volaban de un lado a otro entre, sobre y bajo los muebles. Ahora, aparte de saltar objetos precariamente estables, tenían que evadir los dolorosos golpes de los proyectiles.

— ¡Te voy ganando, Harry! —le gritó Draco, esquivando un frasco vacío que casi le pega en la cabeza.

Harry, un par de muebles más atrás, se lanzó hacia la mesa más cercana, casi cayéndose en el intento y no logrando evadir una pluma veloz que le pinchó el brazo —¡MIERDA! QUE DUELE...

Draco rió a carcajadas desde su posición, haciendo que su mesa empezara a moverse peligrosamente. Dándose impulso con las rodillas, saltó hasta la silla siguiente y quedó colgando del respaldo, rozando el piso.

— ¡LO TOCASTE! —chillaba Harry, una goma especialmente grande le pasó rozando la mejilla — ¡DEVUÉLVETE! ¡TOCASTE EL PISO, DRACO! —si el Slytherin había tenido la confianza de llamarle por su nombre, él no se quedaría atrás.

—¡NO LO HICE Y NO ME VOY A DEVOLVER!

— ¡TRAMPOSO! —Harry saltó hasta la silla siguiente, junto a la de Draco — ¡TOCASTE EL PISO!

—NO LO HICE Y DÉJAME PASAR —el rubio empujaba al otro intentando sacarlo de su camino y golpeando con la mano una moneda, que salió rumbo al mar.

Si bien los objetos voladores estaban conjurados para que se movieran solo cerca del campo de juego, no faltaban los que salían volando fuera de la borda y que terminaban siendo devorados por los ya conocidos seres marinos.

— ¡NO SEAS PICOTA Y...—Harry esquivó un tintero —...¡Y ASUME QUE PISASTE EL SUELO!

Bien, si alguna vez pensaron en ser silenciosos, lo habían olvidado por completo.

— ¡NO LO HICE! —Draco lo tomó por la polera —¡TU ERES EL TRAMPOSO!

— ¡SUELTA! —Harry lo tomó por la camiseta, agachándose para evitar el golpe de un estuche, sin lograrlo.

Mientras ellos forcejeaban e intentaban, fallidamente, sacar al otro de su camino, los objetos voladores caían cada vez más seguido hacia le mar y el susurro normal del agua se había convertido en un ruido de aletas, bocanadas y zambullidas incesante.

— ¡PA-RAAA! — Harry se afirmaba al respaldo con fuerza. Cada uno tenía una pierna en la silla del otro y ambos asientos se tambaleaban. Ya no les importaban los proyectiles ni la competencia en si, ahora la idea era lograr sacar al otro de la carrera.

Un par de forcejeos más y...

¡SLIM!

Un mal movimiento de Harry hizo que se resbalara y cayera al piso, no sin antes llevarse consigo al rubio.

¡PLAF!

En un enredo de piernas y brazos, los chicos quedaron tirados y muy adoloridos.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el moreno. Intentó sacarse al Slytherin de encima, pero este no tenía intenciones de bajarse.

—M-me duele... —se quejó Draco —me duele todo mi cuerpecito...

Harry rió con ganas. Todo esto se lo tenía merecido por seguirle el juego a Draco. Remolcó al chico hacia un lado ("¡Hey cuidado!") y se quedó tendido en el suelo, recuperándose.

Cerró los ojos. No escuchaba nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones, los objetos zumbando de un lado para otro y el ajetreo de los peces en el agua. Todo el lugar era paz y quietud. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro chico y la suave y fría brisa...

—Me niego a que sea un empate —dijo el rubio, tentándolo a seguir.

—Cállate, Draco —ya se encontraba cansado y quería disfrutar de la repentina calma.

_Extraño_.

Su mente le dijo que todo era extraño. Jugar con él, hablar con él, pasar tiempo con él, querer disfrutar de la calma junto a él... Repentinamente recordó que no había visto a sus amigos en días y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, en lo que había durado la guardia, ni siquiera lo había notado. En todo caso, lo pasaba mejor con Draco. Siempre se le ocurría algo que hacer o decir, y aunque en ocasiones era desesperante, la mayor parte del tiempo era agradable estar con él. Tal y como hoy que había estado prácticamente todo el día con él y no había parado de pasarla bien. Se le ocurría cada cosa que ni al mismísimo Ron se le pasaría por la mente. Giró la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos sólo para verlo. Estaba boca arriba, sonriendo.

Harry volvió a su antigua posición y nuevamente cerró los ojos. El cansancio le estaba venciendo, casi se estaba quedando dormido...

De pronto, sintió pasos que se acercaban y otra vez abrió los ojos. Draco ya estaba sentado y miraba en todas direcciones en busca del dueño de los pasos.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando abajo! —se pararon inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Bill gritando en el piso superior.

— ¿Qué haremos? Debe estar bajando las escaleras —Draco se veía urgido. Corrió hasta donde tendrían que estar sus varitas, pero no las encontró. Miró al moreno.

—Abre esa puerta ¡Rápido! -le dijo Harry.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Bill, en bata de dormir, los miraba enojado —Espero que no hayan estado arrojando cosas al mar.

—No —respondió Draco —hemos estado haciendo guardia, sólo eso.

Weasley se asomó por sobre una baranda. Ya no había nada.

—Sé que algo hicieron, escuché el ruido desde mi pieza... —miró a Harry.

—Nop, no hemos hecho nada —le mintió el chico.

—Bien...—no parecía creerles —les quedan...—consultó su reloj —quince minutos de guardia. No hagan más escándalo —y se fue.

Los chicos se miraron. Draco no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Sacaron sus varitas y caminaron hasta una puerta; al momento de abrirla, un cerro de mesas y objetos varios cayó desde una habitación.

—Bien hecho, Harry.

El joven sonrió. Después de que el Slytherin no encontrara las varitas, Harry vio la puerta de la sala de Defensay se le ocurrió ocultar las cosas ahí. No importaba que no tuviera su varita, él podría mover todo mágicamente antes de que Bill los pillara, y así lo hizo.

Ya con todo nuevamente fuera del salón, los chicos fueron llevando poco a poco, mesas, sillas y todo lo demás, hasta sus respectivos lugares, y para cuando el relevo llegó, los jóvenes se encontraban apoyados en una baranda mirando hacia el horizonte como un par de angelitos.

—Eres una muy mala influencia, Draco —le dijo el moreno apenas hubo cerrado la puerta.

—Te equivocas. No hay mejor influencia que yo en este mundo —Draco se estiraba mientras hablaba.

— ¡Ja!

—Oh, claro... olvidé que estás acostumbrado a estudiar con tus amigos para pasarlo bien... —alzó una ceja meneando la cabeza en señal de negación —es cierto, soy muy mala influencia.

—Ellos saben divertirse.

—Si, como quieras —dijo sin interés mientras sacaba dos ampollas de su armario, una con un líquido negro y la otra con uno cristalino —te enseñaré a divertirte —vertió el contenido de la primera en la segunda y al contacto se unieron en un color rojizo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Prefieres dormir o seguir jugando? —Draco apareció dos copas con su varita y las llenó con la poción. Las tomó y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama de Harry.

—Toma —le tendió una invitándolo a sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Es...? —Tomó un sorbo y miró a Draco sin poder creerlo — ¡vino!

—Vaya, lo conoces, creí que San Potter jamás había probado alcohol.

Bueno, si lo había probado, de hecho, su padrino le había dado a probar (y tomar) en algunas ocasiones, pero no le gustaba mucho; era mejor la cerveza.

— ¿Haces vino con los ingredientes de pociones? — Harry estaba sorprendido por como Draco se las arreglaba para quebrar las reglas más descaradamente que él.

—Y otras cosas, depende de lo que necesite.

— ¿Como cuáles? —Harry ignoró la vocecita que le pedía que ya dejara de hacer cosas ilegales por esa noche, y tomó otro trago. Hacía tiempo que no se embriagaba... tenía ganas de dejar de ser jefe de casa y permitirse perder un poco el control. Draco, al ver como el chico se tragaba el brebaje, sonrió con una mezcla entre malicia y travesura.

—Tal vez te lo cuente algún día...

Harry sintió el efecto cálido del líquido en su cuerpo. Imaginó que ya tenía las mejillas algo rosadas porque siempre le pasaba cuando tomaba en forma brusca.

Miró a Draco de reojo, el rubio tenía la copa entre sus dedos y la miraba con desinterés. Tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que no desapareció al beber de ella. Harry sintió el deseo de hacerle ver a su compañero que no era el único que tenía cartas ingeniosas bajo la manga. Repentinamente, dejó la copa a un lado provocando que Draco volteara a verlo y luego de una mirada desafiante cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —al ver que Harry no hacía nada, le empezó a picar el costado con un pie —¿Qué haces?

Harry seguía sentado y, aparentemente, sin hacer nada. Draco sacó una pluma del velador y se la pasó por la nariz —Di-me-que-ha-ces.

Un momento después, un plato con garbanzos apareció frente a Harry.

— ¿que es esto...—dijo el moreno quitándole la molestosa pluma al rubio.

Draco se quedó mirándolo mientras Harry cerraba los ojos nuevamente. El plato desapareció y pronto fue sustituido por una canasta de frutas.

—De dónde estás... —Draco no pudo ocultar su asombro, Harry abrió los ojos para disfrutar de eso.

—De las cocinas. Pero esto no es lo que quiero traer. —Cerró los ojos, luego de tres intentos más, logró aparecer una caja mediana de pasteles.

Harry hubiera jurado que Draco sonreía amargamente y que tenía la cabeza gacha. Pero en el rubio esos gestos eran tan breves que nunca podría saber si fue una ilusión o la realidad.

—Son de chocolate —aventuró a decir para que Draco contestara algo.

— ¿Desde cuándo sacas comida?

— En realidad no lo había hecho... necesito saber el lugar exacto donde está y es difícil saber donde se encuentran las cosas en la cocina.

Draco le regaló una de las sonrisas genuinas que Harry apreciaba tanto y abrió la caja para sacar un pastel.

Luego de media hora, se habían tomado tres copas cada uno, y comido cuatro de los cinco pasteles. Ambos, embriagados, habían hablado y reído a gusto.

—Queda uno, deberías dármelo —Draco estiró el brazo para coger el dulce.

—No —Harry le alejó la caja —yo también quiero más.

— ¿Cómo puedes negarme algo? —preguntó ofendido —Mucha gente en este barco daría la vida sólo por poder mimarme y tú te niegas.

Harry se puso a reír —Nadie querría...

— ¿Mimarme? Recibo más de diez cartas diarias diciéndome lo mucho que me aman...

—Yo también recibo cartas —se defendió el moreno.

—Tú... —le miró evaluadoramente —tú eres horrible, si alguien te manda una es por pena.

Harry le dio una patada.

—Horrible y agresivo. Francamente no sé como pudiste tener novia si ni siquiera te acostabas con ella.

A lo largo de la conversación, Potter se había acostumbrado a ser maltratado así que no se ofendió por el comentario y se limitó a estirar su copa pidiendo que le sirviera más. Y Draco increíblemente obedeció al gesto.

— ¿De verdad eres virgen? —preguntó mientras terminaba de llenarle la copa.

—Sí —en otra ocasión habría evitado la pregunta, pero el alcohol había contribuido a soltarle la lengua. — ¿Es verdad que te acostabas con todos los de tu grupo? —contraatacó. Si Draco podía preguntarle abiertamente algo tan personal, él también podía hacerle algunas preguntas.

—No, ni con Crabbe ni con Goyle, ni con Millicent —contestó como si nada.

— ¿Con el resto sí?

—Eran muy guapos —aseguró con frescura.

— ¿Y tenían sexo todos juntos? —Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo esa pregunta. ¿Qué le importaba a él con quién se había acostado Malfoy?

—No, en parejas o en tríos... —respondió con toda naturalidad —sólo dos veces lo intentamos hacer entre todos, pero no funcionó. Todos se peleaban por mí.

Harry rió.

— ¿No me crees?

—No.

—Eso es porque no estás en Slytherin, si tú hubieras estado con nosotros también te hubieses peleado por mí. —Draco bebió de su copa mientras Harry casi escupía lo que acababa de sorber.

—¡Yo nunca me hubiera metido contigo, ni con ninguno de ustedes! —contestó ruborizado.

— ¿Por qué? si hubieras estado en mi casa y hubieras sido del grupo...

—Por eso. Sería raro, serían mis amigos...

—Nunca has pensado siquiera intentar algo con tus amigos?

—No.

—Eso es porque son aburridos y feos —miró al techo con gesto filosófico — ¿Sabes? Esa es una de las razones por las que todos odian a Slytherin: nos envidian porque sabemos vivir la vida y porque somos hermosos.

—Querrás decir golfos —se apresuró a bajarle los humos Harry mientras miraba como los finos y gráciles dedos de su acompañante jugaban con la base de la copa distraídamente.

—Si el sombrero me hubiera enviado a otra casa, me hubiera largado de Hogwarts.

—Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que te irías si caías en Hufflepuff, no te importaba caer en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Cuando te conocí.

— ¿En el tren?

—No, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. En la tienda de túnicas.

—No lo recuerdo.

Harry miró su copa para evitar que Draco pudiera leer en sus ojos la vergüenza que le provocaba que el rubio no recordara ese primer encuentro, ése que él tenía grabado en su memoria como si lo hubiera registrado en una cámara. Draco aprovechó la distracción de Harry para tomar el pastel que aún estaba intacto en su caja.

— ¿Nunca te imaginaste nada con un compañero de habitación? —continuó la conversación el rubio mascando con deleite el biscocho.

— ¿Qué? —Draco era muy impertinente.

—Ron es muy feo, pero Seamus no está tan mal ¿nunca pensaste...

—No.

—Nunca has hecho nada con un hombre... ni siquiera besado?

—No —Sin saber porqué sintió un calor abrasador en la cara. Nunca lo había hecho, pero tenía cierta curiosidad.

—Es lo mismo que con una chica, puede ser bueno o malo dependiendo de quien te lo dé.

Harry sonrió nervioso. No tenía ganas de hablar con él de eso. Suponía tener la misma curiosidad de cualquier adolescente por el tema, pero nunca había compartido sus pensamientos con nadie. No iba a empezar ahora y mucho menos con Malfoy. Aunque para Draco parecía ser tan natural...

—Ven —le dijo el rubio mientras dejaba a un lado su copa.

Acercó una mano al rostro de Harry quien se tensó alarmado.

_No hará lo que estoy pensando... _

El rubio se aproximó, al tiempo que lo acercaba a su rostro.

_¿Me va a besar?..._

Y no alcanzó a decidir si quería experimentar esto o no, cuando Draco ya había fundido sus labios en un profundo beso.

Aprovechó la sorpresa de Potter para permitirse entrar por completo en su boca y sin pedir permiso ni perder tiempo, exploró con su lengua lentamente el interior de la boca de Harry. Pausado, pero posesivo. Casi como si hubiera esperado hacerlo desde hacía años.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente, aún no asimilaba lo que ocurría. Todo le parecía muy extraño. Apenas si llevaban dos segundos unidos, pero era como si fuesenmuchos más...

Tan intenso

Su cabeza no dejaba de pedirle que se alejara.

Pero no lo hizo. Los labios suaves del rubio acariciaban tiernamente los suyos, en un masaje suave pero apasionado... y lentamente, para no descuidar ninguna sensación. El beso de alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

_Qué está pasando..._

Movió sus labios para contestar, titubeando al principio y dejándose llevar al final.

Y se sintió mil veces mejor de lo que ya era. El exquisito sabor del chico que había odiado tanto tiempo, mezclado con chocolate y alcohol...

Tan Extraño...

El aroma de Draco lo envolvía. Ya no era su perfume, ni el shampoo lo que distinguía en el aire . Ahora diferenciaba el olor de la piel del rubio, esa piel casi irreal que tenía un olor salvaje y natural y empezaba a enloquecerlo.

Tan placentero...

Pero en su cabeza seguía chillando la alarma, cada vez más fuerte. Tenía miedo, estaba inseguro de todo esto... como si no tuviera que pasar, como si hubiera estado huyendo de este beso desde hacía mucho.

_Pero besa delicioso..._

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, ignorándose a sí mismo y acercó su rostro un poco más para estar más cómodo. Y de pronto la fantasía fue cortada por un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. A pesar del calor que lo envolvió en ese momento, fue como si un bloque de hielo le cayera en la cabeza. Inmediatamente volvió en sí y se alejó al instante del rubio, muy avergonzado, sin entender como se había dejado llevar de esa manera, asustado por la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado.

— ¿Te dio asco? —le preguntó Draco al notar que Harry huía incómodo.

—No —Harry, completamente ruborizado, esperaba que Draco no notara lo que le había pasado.

—Te dio asco —aseguró Draco alejándose de él hasta quedar sentado como antes del beso.

—Es que... se siente extraño —Terminó por contestar Harry. Una tormenta se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, completamente confundido, avergonzado y temeroso. A tal punto que no pudo ver el ligero rubor que cubría también a Draco, ni la decepción en su mirada que parecía estar quebrándolo por dentro.

—Ja... deberías verte —se burló el rubio sonando como siempre —nadie podría decir que habías besado a alguien antes. Te comportas como si fuera tu primera vez.

Harry miró los restos de pastel que quedaban en la caja huyendo de los ojos grises que lo examinaban. Estaba seguro que Draco se había dado cuenta.

_Que vergüenza..._

Pero Draco no tenía idea.

— ¿Que hora es?

—Las seis y media —contestó Harry mirando su reloj, feliz de poder cambiar el tema —vaya, es muy tarde...

—Bien, se acabaron los pasteles —se puso de pie y sacó su pijama del ropero —mejor nos vamos a dormir o mañana no podremos soportar el día entero.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

El rubio salió de la pieza para bañarse, generalmente se duchaba después de hacer ejercicio, y como había estado conversando con el moreno, no había tenido tiempo.

Y Harry quedó solo en la habitación, con el cuerpo tembloroso y caliente.

—Demonios —se dejó caer en la cama. El corazón acelerado no dejaba de recordarle lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía una pesadilla, ¿o un sueño...

_¿Como no he podido controlarme? fue sólo un beso_

Se llevó los dedos hasta los labios, aún podía sentir el juego de Draco dentro de su boca, la humedad, la dulzura.

Draco era muy intenso...

_¡Quítate eso de la cabeza!_

Ahora estaba aún más ruborizado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensado?.

—No me gusta Malfoy.

No le gustaba Malfoy.

_Solo fue que logró estimularme, solo fue una reacción natural ante un estímulo..._

Un excelente beso que nadie le había dado. Eso era todo.

_Es lógico que bese bien, se la pasa en eso..._

Y es que Draco era un golfo, probablemente con Zabini era lo mismo...

_Demonios. Demonios..._

Se metió en su cama esperando a dormirse y evitando la tentación de pasar su lengua por los labios para alcanzar la última esencia de Draco que permanecía ahí.

Cuando Draco volvió fingió estar dormido. Estaba huyendo como un cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarlo...

Diez minutos antes de levantarse pudo conciliar el sueño.

—Buenos días Harry —lo zamarreó con un hechizo Draco para levantarlo.

A Potter le costó regresar al mundo de los vivos, pero apenas aclaró su mente, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza.

Pero como siempre, Draco parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido. Y el moreno no recibió una sola pista de que recordara algo en toda la mañana.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala de reuniones; Harry, todavía incómodo, se había comportado en forma fría pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer normal.

—Hoy hablaremos del baile. —Les anunció Bill al entrar. Esa noticia le subió el ánimo y lo distrajo de su problema con Malfoy —Ya recibí la respuesta de Dumbledore y ha cooperado con la comida.

—Una fiesta. ¡No puedo esperar a la cena que nos prepararán! —Ron no dejaba de hablar de eso desde que en el desayuno les habían informado del baile. En realidad nadie dejaba de hablar de eso. Todas las conversaciones que se oían tenían que ver con el traje que se pondrían, con el banquete que darían o con la música que escucharían, ya que les habían informado del tocadiscos de Slytherin y Draco se había ofrecido a tocar algunas piezas musicales en piano para animar la fiesta.

Muchos se había sorprendido al escuchar que Draco sabía hacerlo.

La fiesta era sólo una de las buenas noticias. Bill les había dado a los profesores cuatro días de vacaciones para que pudieran relajarse un poco y para poder preparar todo lo necesario para aquella fiesta. Entonces, ahora todos estaban libres para pensar tranquilamente en la mejor forma de disfrutar de sus vidas.

—Hay que preparar los estómagos, porque Bill le escribió a Dumbledore y él nos mandó suficientes cosas como para una cena de navidad —los animó aún más Harry que, ahora que tenía tiempo libre, estaba con ellos sentado en la sala común. Hacía mucho que no compartía tiempo con ellos, por lo que quería mostrarse lo más feliz posible, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en la noche.

Los tres amigos disfrutaban de la soledad en la casa ya que casi todos los Gryffindor, junto con el resto de Hogwarts estaban en la cubierta disfrutando de un agradable día soleado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que solamente piensen en comer? —preguntó Hermione que, a pesar de conocerlos, no dejaba de sorprenderse por ese tipo de comentarios —Yo me siento mucho más atraída por la idea de escuchar música... hace tanto tiempo que no oigo nada melodioso...

— ¡Hola Harry! —saludó Ginny que venía de las habitaciones estirándose.

— ¡Hola! —contestó animado.

—Te vez cansado —observó la colorina.

—En un rato iré a dormir.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Bill? —le preguntó Ron a Harry —hace varios días que no hemos hablado con él.

—Debe estar en al cubierta, cuidando que nadie quiera darse un chapuzón.

—Subamos —sugirió Ginny.

Harry hubiera preferido quedarse en el silencio de la sala común, pero Ginny logró convencerlos de que se estiraran al sol mientras había. Los días anteriores habían sido nublados y nadie sabía cuando volvería a aparecer.

La cubierta estaba completamente llena. Todos llevabanla piel al descubierto y algunos hasta se había puesto trajes de baño para broncearse. Hogwarts se había tomado en serio lo de las vacaciones.

—Increíble poder ver este sol... pensar que hasta ayer estaba lloviendo —dijo Hermione mirando con dificultad el brillante cielo azul —espero que los días sigan así para la fiesta porque, como es el clima en este lugar, no me extrañaría que se pusiera a nevar mañana.

—Me pregunto dónde estaremos —dijo Harry —no conozco ningún lugar en donde el tiempo no obedezca ninguna regla.

—Bill dice que se debe a la magia del lugar —le contestó Ron.

—Sí, ayer me comentó que mientras estaba solo en el barco, hubo una tormenta con granizo, nieve y lluvia, y después salió el sol que secó todo en menos de media hora. Tuvo que estar bajo techo porque afuera se achicharraba —comentó Ginny animada —espero que no nos pase algo así mientras estemos acá.

— ¡Ron! —Neville los saludaba desde su puesto sobre la cubierta de popa. —vengan, les hemos guardado un espacio!

Los cuatro se miraron sonrientes y caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar con Neville, que tomaba el sol con polera por lo que al otro día tendría la ropa marcada en el cuerpo. Pero le importaba poco.

—Bill le ha pedido a los elfos que nos sirvan jugos ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Si tuviéramos piscina sería como viajar en crucero!

—Obviamente a costa de los pobres elfos —Hermione miraba a los alumnos beber sus refrescos enojada. Si bien su idea de la P.E.D.D.O había fracasado por falta de interés de todos (y la oposición absoluta de los elfos) ella aún pensaba en la posibilidad de liberarlos y darles un sueldo a cambio de sus servicios. Sólo esperaba a que la guerra acabara. Pero, por mientras, se empeñaba en difundir sus ideales en las mentes de los alumnos de Gryffindor, aprovechando su cargo de Prefecta y los lazos de confianza que se estaban creando entre los chicos y ella.

—Parece que la fiesta fuera hoy. —observó Ginny todavía sorprendida por como se veía Hogwarts e intentando cambiar el tema.

Harry se quedó un rato con ellos, pero le costaba concentrarse en las conversaciones que tenían porque su mente viajaba una y otra vez al beso que le había dado Malfoy. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y casi se lo había dicho a Hermione cuando Ron había ido al baño. Ella siempre escuchaba sus problemas amorosos, y por lo general, le daba buenas consejos. Pero esto era diferente.

Y ni soñar con decírselo a Ron.

Se acercó a la baranda para observar lo que ocurría en la cubierta principal.

Era lo mismo que en su cubierta.

Luego miró hacia la sala de pociones, en donde un destello platinado acusaba la presencia de Draco. Se quedó mirando fijo para distinguirlo, pero las cortinas estaban casi cerradas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Harry? —Hermione llegó a su lado de improviso.

—Tengo sueño, debería ir a dormir —contestó fingiendo mucha pereza.

Por suerte, Hermione no tenía la vista entrenada para ubicar a Draco como Harry, por lo que no se percató de su presencia frente a ellos.

—Tal vez sea bueno que duermas —le aconsejó —aún nos quedan tres días para estar juntos.

—Me voy entonces.

Se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación, pensando en lo extraño que era el que Malfoy estuviera encerrado solo, si podía estar con sus serpientes.

_¿Y si estaba con Zabini?_

No, Draco no sería tan tonto como para meterse a pleno día con el tipo ese.

_Tal vez hablan de mí. _

_Del beso._

Cerró la puerta pálido, solo esperaba que Malfoy no se lo contara a nadie.

—Hola —era la hora de la guardia y Draco acababa de llegar a la habitación —levántate luego, nos están esperando.

Una vez solos en medio de la noche, Harry se animó a hablarle del beso. Se había jurado no volver a tocar el tema nunca, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie se enterara.

— ¿Dónde estabas? no te vi en todo el día.

—Practicaba para la fiesta. No he tocado piano desde hace mucho y quiero que mi concierto sea perfecto.

— ¿Estabas con Blaise?

—Sí —lo miró como si la pregunta fuera muy tonta — ¿tu no estabas con tus amigos?

—Draco... —había que enfrentarlo —anoche... ¿le contaste a Blaise sobre lo de anoche?... o... a alguien?

—Nadie creerá que eres gay, Potter; si hablan conmigo, sólo sabrán que besas muy mal.

Harry se ruborizó, pero le importó poco.

— ¿Le dijiste...

—No. ¿crees que cada vez que beso a alguien corro a contárselo a todos? Deja ser tonto Harry, sólo fue un beso.

Aunque se sintió como un tonto por haber hablado del tema, quedó mucho más tranquilo luego de la charla.

Después de todo tenía razón, sólo fue un beso.

El día siguiente lo pasó con sus amigos. Una vez más todos subieron a las cubiertas y tomaron el agradable sol que bañaba el barco. Esta vez no hubo jugos repartidos por los elfos, pero aun así pudieron relajarse y divertirse. Harry aún no estaba tan a gusto como el resto de los estudiantes, debido a que el tema del beso con Malfoy seguía persiguiéndolo. A cada rato se decía que no tenía importancia, pero su imaginación le jugaba chueco, y en el momento menos esperado, volvía a sentir los labios dulces de Draco en contacto con los suyos.

_Demonios, fue solo un beso_.

El cuerpo seguía cosquilleándole

_Solo un beso, ¿qué me pasa?_

Tal ves eso de la desesperación por no tener contacto físico de la que hablaba Draco le afectaba a él también. Tal vez estaba necesitando una novia, Ya.

—Iré a buscar agua, ¿alguien quiere un poco? —preguntó Ginny sacando a Harry de su mundo.

—Claro, me muero de calor, Gracias —contestó rápidamente para que no le volvieran a preguntar porqué estaba tan distraído.

— ¿Dónde estará Malfoy? —preguntó una estudiante de cuarto de Gryffindor que miraba por la baranda con una de sus amigas —esperaba verlo tomando sol hoy —agregó con un tono picarón.

Ron, que también escuchó la conversación de las chicas, miró a Harry y se puso a reír.

— ¿Que clase de loca espera ver al vampiro ese bajo el sol?

Seamus y Ginny también rieron.

—Vamos chicos —intervino Hermione —Malfoy se está esforzando para que la fiesta funcione perfectamente, ha estado ensayando todo el día en su despacho.

— ¿Ha estado en su despacho todo el día?—preguntó curioso Harry. Al fin un tema que le interesaba.

— ¿Tú lo has visto salir? —le preguntó con su típico tono de "yo lo sé todo"—los de Slytherin , incluyendo a Zabini, están por allá (apuntó la cubierta de proa), Malfoy debe estar solo en su despacho.

Harry estuvo pendiente el resto del día de lo que pasaba con los slytherins y con el aula de pociones. Después de todo, los temas que conversaban sus antiguos compañeros no le interesaban, y tampoco entendía las _tallas_ que lanzaban, por lo que no se sintió ni medianamente culpable por no prestarles atención. Solo se aseguraba de que no se dieran cuenta, contestándole a Ron con una amplia sonrisa cada vez que intentaba integrarlo a la conversación.

Blaise se paseó por la sala varias veces, hasta que el sol se ocultó y se alejó con sus compañeros a su casa. Aunque a Harry le pareció que más bien lo arrastraban.

Poco más tarde ya no había estudiantes en la cubierta; todos se habían refugiado en sus casas para abrigarse, ya que al caer la noche, un viento muy helado se adueñó de la cubierta.

Luego de la cena, volvieron a sus habitaciones para calentarse y charlar frente al fuego.

Harry no duró mucho tiempo en Gryffindor, había estado todo el día con sus amigos y deseaba un tiempo a solas. Se despidió de ellos y se encaminó hacia ninguna parte en particular.

Caminó por las cubiertas vacías respirando el aire frío que le recordaba volar. Por suerte, a lo largo del día, los pensamientos sobre el beso habían cesado y ahora se sentía realmente libre y tranquilo. Vagó mucho rato, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron al aula de pociones. Una bella melodía salía de la sala y Harry se detuvo a escucharla sin atreverse a entrar.

Draco se había esmerado mucho en perfeccionar las piezas para la fiesta. Cada vez que podía, mencionaba su aparición en el piano como si fuera el evento más importante en la vida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Entreabrió la puerta, Draco tocaba en medio de la sala con las cortinas cerradas y una vela encendida. Estaba solo, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, ni cuando Harry entró.

Ahora que estaba dentro, se permitió observarlo detenidamente. No sólo se veía concentrado. También parecía triste.

Como en su cumpleaños.

Tuvo el impulso de salir de la sala antes de que lo viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Creí que estarías con tus amigos... ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Sólo pasaba por acá y escuché la música...

— ¿Te gusta esta pieza?

—Es Linda.

—¡Linda! —repitió irónico —sólo tú podrías clasificarla de forma tan simplona —el gesto burlón desapareció como si se hubiera quitado una máscara —Es mi favorita... —la voz, generalmente animada, estaba cargada de amargura —también es la favorita de Lucius.

Harry se quedó helado sin saber qué decir. De alguna forma, este parecía otro Draco.

—Siempre me pedía que la tocara para él... —continúo el rubio —mi madre la encontraba triste... ¿Crees que es triste?

—Un poco.

Los pálidos dedos seguían moviéndose con gracia sobre las teclas.

—Tal vez a mi padre y a mí nos gusta por eso. Tenemos demasiadas cosas en común.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio, mientras los dedos no dejaban de tocar.

— ¿Tú no recuerdas a tus padres, verdad?

—A veces.

—Pero murieron cuando eras pequeño —Harry no quería hablar de ellos y prefirió no contestar —murieron por tí, según me dijo mi padre —continuó en silencio —ellos mueren por tí y el mío quiere matarme.

Los dedos seguían revoloteando sobre las teclas con suavidad.

— ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? —preguntó el rubio seriamente.

—No sé.

—No esperaba que lo supieras.

—Para qué me preguntas entonces.

Draco, que había estado mirando el piano, volvió los ojos hacia él sin dejar de tocar. A Harry se le recogió el estómago al encontrarse con esa mirada punzante y llena de rencor.

—Nunca podrías saberlo...—la voz del rubio destilaba rabia —Has estado protegido toda tu vida, con gente adorándote, deseando estar cerca tuyo, admirándote por cualquier cosa que hagas...

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

—Dumbledore cambiaría la seguridad de todo el mundo mágico por tí, la mitad del barco daría un brazo por poder ser tu amigo, los profesores siempre te han preferido...

—Tú creciste en una casa acomodado, protegido por tu familia...

—Y por un padre que prefiere verme morir antes de traicionar a su amo.

—¡¿Y eso es culpa mía! —Harry comenzaba a exaltarse. Él no sabía todo lo que había sufrido en su infancia. No tenía derecho a hablar de ello.

—No —le respondió secamente —¿Cómo crees que podría culparte de algo? eres tan bueno, tan _perfecto _—volvió a mirar el piano —Ándate Potter, no quiero seguir viéndote.

Harry no se movió. Tenía rabia, pero imaginaba que dejarlo solo era un error.

—Te dije que salieras de la sala.

—No recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco.

—Y yo no quiero seguir viéndote...

— ¿Qué pasa? —Blaise entró en el aula atraído por aquella melodía conocida, que siempre era una mala señal. Palideció al ver a el rostro de su amigo.

—Blaise —lo saludó el rubio —que gusto tener a alguien que me agrada cerca.

—Draco, vamos a acostarnos —Zabini se acercó a Malfoy. Harry lo miraba angustiado.

—Sácalo de aquí —le dijo sin parar de tocar, mientras miraba a Harry con odio.

—Deja el piano, vamos a dormir —tomó las muñecas de Draco con cuidado mientras besaba sus manos, callando así la música — ¿Hace cuanto rato estás con él? —le preguntó a Harry

—Llegué recién —contestó cada vez más confundido

— ¿Qué tomó?

—No sé.

— ¿Draco, qué tomaste? —le preguntó el Slytherin suavemente.

—Sal de mi salón, Potter —el rubio no parecía oírlo.

—Draco mírame —le cogió el mentón para obligarlo a girar el rostro hacia él, los ojos grises seguían clavados en Harry —Draco... —le besó el labio inferior mientras acariciaba sus piernas tratando de darle algo más en qué pensar, pero Malfoy seguía mirando a Harry —dime qué tomaste.

Harry permaneció quieto sin saber qué hacer. Ahora sabía que Malfoy no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y sabía que Blaise estaba intentando calmarlo de esa manera... ¿Cómo podría ayudar él?

_No puedo hacer nada. _

Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de como tratar con Malfoy. No tenía idea de quién era realmente su compañero de cuarto, ni qué cosas le preocupaban, ni cómo calmarlo, cómo apoyarlo...

El rubio enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su amigo y le besó el cuello mientras seguía con la vista clavada en Harry. Luego pasó la lengua por la piel que acababa de besar cerrando los ojos con deleite, para después abrirlos y mirar a Harry otra vez.

—Ándate, no te gustará ver lo que vamos a hacer.

—Potter, ándate —le pidió Blaise impaciente.

— ¿Lo ves? Blaise piensa lo mismo que yo. Nosotros no te queremos. Estamos bien los dos solos, JUNTOS. No necesitamos compañía.

Harry salió atontado de aquella sala. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Blaise preguntándole nuevamente qué había tomado.

Se alejó del aula sin saber realmente a donde iba. No podía entender, por más que trataba. Todo había estado bien entre ellos. Había creído que se caían bien, que se llevaban bien.

_¿En qué momento empezó a insultarme?_

_¿En qué momento empezó a salir todo mal?_

"...No quiero seguir viéndote..."

_Tal vez nunca hemos estado bien._

Llegó hasta su pieza angustiado, sintiendo que todo lo que había vivido se hacía pedazos. No tenía ganas de cambiarse, no tenía ganas de nada en realidad.

Se sentó en su cama mirando la nada. Un enorme vacío en el pecho le impedía dormir, le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y se quedó sentado, pensando.

Demasiado confundido, perdido. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Draco no apareció. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer que lo hiciera. En la hora de la guardia mintió diciendo que estaba en el baño para que no lo descubrieran.

Un rato después, Blaise apareció mientras caminaba solo por la cubierta.

—Potter, ¿les dijiste...

—No. Dije que estaba en el baño —contestó enojado. Lo único que quería era que ese imbécil saliera de ahí. Había pensado que Draco venía con él, pero al percatarse de que no era así, ya no quiso saber nada más del tema.

—Draco está en mi pieza, durmiendo.

—Me lo imaginé.

— ¿Puedes seguir cubriéndolo?

A Harry le entró una profunda ira que retuvo en forma olímpica. — ¿Te dijo que tomó? —preguntó tratando de calmarse._claro, lo único que le interesa es que lo cubra_.

—No, no quiso hablar.

Harry rió. _...apuesto a que te lo follaste hasta que se durmió._

—Por lo general, cuando prepara cosas, tiene antídotos para parar los efectos... pero cada droga tiene uno y si no sé qué tomó, no puedo dárselo.

—¿Se durmió drogado?

—No... —respondió, y luego encogiéndose de hombros agregó —no sé. Pero espero que para cuando despierte ya se le haya quitado.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry veía la preocupación en el rostro de Zabini, muy parecida a la que él tenía. Miró al mar pensando en la gravedad de este asunto, hasta que la voz de Blaise cortó el silencio — ¿Vas a cubrirlo?

Harry deseaba preguntarle que le ocurría al rubio, necesitaba saber a qué se debían los cambios de ánimo que tenía, las reacciones inesperadas que tenía ocasionalmente y que contradecían por completo la personalidad chispeante de su compañero de cuarto. Pero en vez de preguntar, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza confirmando que por hoy contarían con su ayuda.

—Bien, me voy tranquilo entonces —partió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras rumbo a Slytherin para vigilar al rubio que había dejado sólo hacía unos minutos.

_Draco... _

Harry se sentó en el suelo cansado. ¿Draco sería siempre así? tan conflictivo, tan cambiante?

_¿Qué habrá tomado?_

Tuvo una nueva preocupación al caer en cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaba tener al chico de profesor de pociones, Draco sabía hacer demasiadas cosas con los ingredientes, y si seguía así, podría llegar a matarse.

Tal vez sería conveniente decirle lo que estaba pasando a Bill, tal vez había que sacarlo del cargo, por su bien.

Abrió los ojos asustado. Otra vez había sentido su asquerosa presencia.

Se sentó e inmediatamente sintió una punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo tomarse las sienes con ambas manos. No veía nada a causa de la oscuridad, por lo que no sabía en dónde se encontraba.

Tampoco le importaba.

...Con un hechizo único de su sangre, entregará el poder, guiará y decidirá la batalla... 

Otra vez recordaba esas palabras; ni siquiera ahora, estando dopado, podía olvidarlas.

¿Y si se estaba equivocando?

¿Y si él no era el correcto?

Siempre que se encontraba solo le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre recordaba las palabras de la antigua profesora.

Y pensar que él sólo las había escuchado por error.

Había ido a dejar un mensaje a "su amo". Voldemort estaba junto a Lestrange, solos en la habitación con la ex-profesora de adivinación. La pobre mujer colgaba de una de las paredes. Draco la miró boquiabierto impactado por la gravedad de sus heridas. Entonces Trelawney comenzó a hablar.

Dos antiguos enemigos, pronto darán el fin a la gran guerra. Sólo aquel que sea guiado por el de linaje puro, marcado por la mirada de plata, se proclamará vencedor. Con un hechizo único de su sangre, entregará el poder, guiará y decidirá la batalla. Pronto, la guerra acabará y la victoria la guiará aquel marcado por la luz de plata. 

Finalmente nunca podría escapar de él, todo lo que había pensado para ello ya no valía nada, el destino ya estaba echado.

La profecía se refería a su familia... a un Malfoy.

La desesperación se adueñó de su corazón inmediatamente al notar que tanto Voldemort como Lestrange se volteaban a verlo.

No existía la forma de explicar el terror que tuvo al ver el triunfo en los ojos de Voldemort. Los únicos representantes de la familia Malfoy estaban a sus órdenes y lo más seguro era que se refiriera a Lucius. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, de huir lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos rojos que parecían saberlo todo, que podían adivinar su terror, su negación ante esa victoria y peor, que estaban dispuestos y felices de hacer sufrir a quien se le antojara.

_Padre..._

Lucius había salido hacía un momento y aún no regresaba.

—Draco... —la voz del Lord era suave, mas no tranquilizadora —Draco...Draco...Draco.

Lestrange caminó hacia la puerta, que estaba detrás del chico, y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo que Malfoy diera un pequeño brinco. Se quedó a su espalda sujetándole por los hombros.

—Supongo que la has escuchado... —al otro lado de la cámara, la profesora (o lo que quedaba de ella) se desplomó finalmente, haciendo un ruido viscoso al caer sobre el piso húmedo de piedra. Escuchó la risita sádica del mago que tenía detrás —... y la has comprendido ¿verdad?

—...—no contestó. De hecho, tenía tanto miedo que no escuchaba lo que Voldemort le decía.

— ¿Verdad? —La voz del mago había adquirido una desagradable nota de impaciencia que no auguraba nada bueno.

—S-si —se apresuró a responder. Bajo ninguna circunstancia era bueno exasperar al Lord.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. El mago se había acercado a él sin que lo notara y ahora se encontraba entre el maníaco de Lestrange y el psicópata de Voldemort. Procuró no parecer muy aterrorizado.

—Me alegro...—le pasó uno de sus largos dedos por la mejilla, ejerciendo una pequeña presión y dejando una marca roja a su paso. Lestrange se le pegó a la espalda y bajó las manos hasta su cintura. Ahora podía sentir la respiración del hombre en su oído.

_Asqueroso_.

No pudo reprimir un escalofrío

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó en un susurro. Ahora el Señor Tenebroso estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia y le sujetaba con fuerza el mentón para hacer que le mirara. Se veía complacido y feliz —deberías tener miedo —el aliento le pegó en la cara.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Sabes...a tu Señor le agradaría mucho que no dijeses nada de esto a nadie.

—S-si —las piernas le temblaban y sólo quería desaparecer de ahí, que se lo tragara la tierra o lo que fuera, pero que algo lo librara. Mientras, Lestrange jugaba con el cabello platinado, torciéndolo entre sus dedos y metiendo su nariz entre el pelo, aspirando el suave aroma. Su otra mano vagaba cerca de su pierna.

—No le digas ni siquiera a tu padre, prefiero que dirija nuestros destinos sin que se entere, no hay que presionarlo —la distancia que alguna vez los separó, ya era historia. Voldemort estaba completamente pegado a él y lo miraba como si fuera su juguete más preciado —este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió. Ya no le salían las palabras, sólo quería llorar. Lo único que esperaba, era que El Lord no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Voldemort le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó suavemente, casi sin tocarlo.

Sintió que el frío que emanaba del cuerpo del hechicero le invadía, que le calaba hasta los huesos y lo dejaba sin poder respirar.

El mareo y el temblor en las piernas se incrementó. Todo su ser le rechazaba, no lo quería cerca, no quería que lo tocara, quería gritar, salir, alejarse ...se sentía atrapado y desesperado.

El mago lamió el labio inferior del chico y se alejó un par de centímetros, aún con esa chispa de triunfo brillando en sus ojos.

Ahora sentía frío adelante y un calor húmedo atrás. Recordó que el otro mago seguía teniéndolo atrapado. Sentía que el maldito mago estaba excitado, lo escuchaba jadear cerca de su cuello.

_Que asco, que asco, que asco..._

Lestrange continuaba retorciendo su cabello, oliéndolo, pero ahora su otra mano se había detenido en su entrepierna y le masajeaba con lentitud.

—Amo...—la voz de Lucius se escuchó tras la puerta —Amo, ¿puedo entrar? Traje lo que me pidió.

Voldemort tomó del brazo a Draco y le hizo una seña a Lestrange para que abriera la puerta. Desilusionado, el brujo soltó al chico, no sin antes lamerle la oreja, y le abrió a Malfoy.

—Recuerda, no le digas nada —siseó.

Draco asintió.

El Lord hizo girar su varita y de ella salió un chorro de luz roja que fue a caer directamente sobre el chico.

—Si hablas, lo sabré —le apretó más fuerte el brazo y luego lo soltó, dejándolo libre al fin.

Draco salió del calabozo tranquilamente, no debía demostrar que estaba aterrorizado, pero ya fuera del alcance de Voldemort, se dejó caer y vomitó todo lo que pudo.

Si no hubiera llegado su padre...

Vomitó otra vez.

Ese mismo día, Voldemort había ascendido a Lucius para dirigir a los mortífagos y le había exigido realizar aquel hechizo ancestral que sólo eran capaces de hacer los Malfoy.

Volvió a la realidad, pero nuevamente tenía ganas de vomitar. Cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía a ambos magos tal y como esa vez.

Se aguantó las nauseas y se tapó hasta la cabeza tratando de olvidar. Bajo las mantas, se pasó un dedo por la palma de la mano izquierda.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Trató de relajarse y de no pensar en nada más. Ya había tomado una decisión y su plan estaba encaminado, no podía retractarse ahora.

Se acurrucó en la cama y procuró dormir.

_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer_.

EEEEse fue el capítulo que tanto nos costó hacer. Lo sentimos por la chantería de la profecía, pero es que nuestra imaginación poética se fue de _viaje_... jejeje.

hay es que estamos tan chispeantes. ¬¬j

En fin. El viaje ha sido sometido a una extenuante reestructuración para acortarlo. No prometemos que los capítulos sean más cortos, pero el desenlace se hará con menos vueltas.

Siempre tenemos que destacar que para nosotras puede quedar más corto. Pero ustedes lo verán siempre muy largo. Solo esperamos que no se aburran.

¡Review!

¡Review!

¡Review!

(Diox saca sus pancartas y grita por todos lados) QUIERO REVIEW!

Sé que es una frescura de mi parte, considerando que tardamos siglos en actualizar, pero es que insisto en que su review es mi sueldo... (y estoy tan corta de cash...) Porfis, dejen mensajitos...

Por su atención, gracias.


	8. Refugiándose: Dulces sueños, Draco

nfi

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores. 

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente con el fic. Para variar, nos hemos demorado en actualizar, pero hoy, martes 25 de octubre de 2005, lo hicimos. En vista y considerando que tal parece que nadie quiere lemon entre Draco y Blaise, tendrán que esperar por la acción. En todo caso las sugerencias se pueden enviar en los rev, que esperamos con ansias.

Bue, en este cap. podrán encontrar primero las respuestas de sus review (los que siempre son más que bienvenidos, son imprescindibles para que sigamos con la historia) muchas gracias a todas las que nos dejan mensajes, y también a las que no (pero que esperamos que en este cap. si lo hagan--¡¡¡PLIS!). Luego viene una escena del capítulo anterior que es necesaria para entender esta nueva entrega, es la de Draco en el piano. Si lo recuerdan, no hay necesidad de re-leer.

OK, dejamos de dar la lata y que disfruten el cap!

Respuestas a los Review

**amnis doctus de Asis**: casi casi no nos llega el rev. Pero te salvaste. Bueno, ojalá te guste esta entrega y espero tu review antes!. Gracias por escribir.

**SteDiethel**y la continuamos, no muy pronto pero lo hicimos. ¿No te gustó nuestra propuesta? Que pena, a mi si me gustaba.. Ya tendrá que crecer Harry...Gracias por tu rev y sigue leyendo

**Nizah**: bueno, aquí esta la actualización. ojalá que te guste y gracias por leernos.

**SARAHI**: aquí esta la actualización. Sorry por la demora.

**Arla17**: bueno, no sé si en este capítulo podrás saber porque Draquito se comporta así, no puedo adelantar nada. Bueno, te diré algo, le achuntaste, tiene un poco de todo. Nuevamente lamentamos la demora, pero finalmente aquí esta el cap. Con respecto a cuanto nos falta para terminar...¡uf! eso ni yo lo sé bien. Aún el viaje esta en proceso de reestructuración y hemos tenido tantos problemas...queremos poner todo lo que se nos ocurre, y eso es imposible. Gracias por leernos y sigue dejando mensajes.

**madhatter**: aquí esta la actualización. Genial que te guste, para eso escribimos, para nuestras lectoras. Gracias por escribirnos.

**Laura owl**: gracias por no contarnos nada del libro, nosotras aún no lo podemos leer (abu!). ¿A si que te enganchaste el cap anterior? que paciencia para leer tanto, te admiro. Ojalá que te haya ido bien en las pruebas, yo (Diox) tengo que darlas si quiero entrar este año a la universidad (NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR!). En este cap. tratamos de poner las líneas, esperamos haberlas puesto todas (nuestras memorias para ese tipo de cosas son muy malas). Con lo de Draco, umh... no puedo adelantar nada, estoy atada de manos, pies y con un bozal. En todo caso, muchas gracias por leer y criticar, eso ayuda a que el fic crezca y se haga cada vez mejor.

**sandra-sms**: Gracias por promocionarnos, sinceramente gracias. Bien, ahora, eso de Draco y Blaise, en lo personal a mi también me gusta, pero en esta ocasión Draquito -lindo precioso - se quedará con don Harry ...¿o no? uhm...quien sabe. Bueno dejo de molestarte y te doy paso al fic, que tanto ha tardado. Gracias y sigue dejando rev.

**lios**: ¡Actualizamos! nos costó pero lo logramos. Me parece increíble que alguien se lea todo esto de una si hemos tardado meses en escribir ( y los cap's son súper largos...yo no aguantaría) Con respecto a eso de la "justicia imparcial", nos pareció muy acertado y lo tomamos en cuenta en nuestra ya súper comentada "reestructuración" No es que vayamos a cambiar de línea, es sólo tratar de llegar a un equilibrio. Lo de Harry, creemos que el chico aguanta, es resistente, pero en todo caso, todo tiene un tope ¿cuál será el de nuestro héroe azabache? Pucha's ojalá que siga leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, insistimos en que eso nos ayuda a progresar. Muchas gracias.

**ladyelizabethblack**: que bueno que le haya gustado, es para eso que escribimos ( y nos sentimos muy bien) Esperamos que este cap. también compense la larga espera y que también sea de su agrado. Gracias y no olvide dejar rev.

**gilraenelendil**: ¿Posteas sólo por catzeruf? Me siento absolutamente ofendida (Diox). De cualquier manera, gracias. (a pesar de que estoy enoja') Adiosin!

**Oromea-Malfoy**: ¿es uno de tus favoritos? ¡GENIAL! Muchas gracias. A mi también me gusta que Harry sienta celos por Blaise, me encanta hacer sufrir a ese shiquillo. Por lo de mpreg, no lo creo. Aunque siempre puede ser una posibilidad... Gracias por leer y porfis, siga dejándonos recaditos.

**iPaolai**:

**Sybil**: Aquí estamos, otra vez con retraso. Pero lo importante es que la actualización llegó ¿verdad? Tal parece que a nadie se le hace largo, eso es bueno. Nos encanta que pongan que les gusta, que acepten nuestro trabajo, eso realmente nos da ánimos para continuar.

**As Black**: bueno tal vez, y sólo tal vez vamos un pelín lentas...gomen! Gracias por dejar rev y leernos.

**mauleta**: gracias por vuestra bondad que deja rev. Nosotras siempre imploramos que nos escriban. Por lo de tío Voldy, me pregunto ¿Quién no quiere agarrarse al chico platinado? Es que esta muy bueno ...ñam, ñam. Por lo del Lemon...¡uf! ya no sé pa' cuando esta. Con todos estos arreglines...ya no sé nada. ¡ESTOY PERDIDA! Gracias por todo.

Bien eso es todo. Las dejamos con la escena del piano y ojalá que disfruten. Chaopa!

(...)Draco se había esmerado mucho en perfeccionar las piezas para la fiesta. Cada vez que podía, mencionaba su aparición en el piano como si fuera el evento más importante en la vida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

(Harry) Entreabrió la puerta, Draco tocaba en medio de la sala con las cortinas cerradas y una vela encendida. Estaba solo, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, ni cuando Harry entró.

Ahora que estaba dentro, se permitió observarlo detenidamente. No sólo se veía concentrado. También parecía triste.

Como en su cumpleaños.

Tuvo el impulso de salir de la sala antes de que lo viera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

--Creí que estarías con tus amigos... ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

--Sólo pasaba por acá y escuché la música...

-- ¿Te gusta esta pieza?

--Es Linda.

--¡Linda! --repitió irónico --sólo tú podrías clasificarla de forma tan simplona --el gesto burlón desapareció como si se hubiera quitado una máscara --Es mi favorita... --la voz, generalmente animada, estaba cargada de amargura --también es la favorita de Lucius.

Harry se quedó helado sin saber qué decir. De alguna forma, este parecía otro Draco.

--Siempre me pedía que la tocara para él... --continúo el rubio --mi madre la encontraba triste... ¿Crees que es triste?

--Un poco.

Los pálidos dedos seguían moviéndose con gracia sobre las teclas.

--Tal vez a mi padre y a mí nos gusta por eso. Tenemos demasiadas cosas en común.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio, mientras los dedos no dejaban de tocar.

-- ¿Tú no recuerdas a tus padres, verdad?

--A veces.

--Pero murieron cuando eras pequeño --Harry no quería hablar de ellos y prefirió no contestar --murieron por tí, según me dijo mi padre --continuó en silencio --ellos mueren por tí y el mío quiere matarme.

Los dedos seguían revoloteando sobre las teclas con suavidad.

-- ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? --preguntó el rubio seriamente.

--No sé.

--No esperaba que lo supieras.

--Para qué me preguntas entonces.

Draco, que había estado mirando el piano, volvió los ojos hacia él sin dejar de tocar. A Harry se le recogió el estómago al encontrarse con esa mirada punzante y llena de rencor.

--Nunca podrías saberlo...--la voz del rubio destilaba rabia --Has estado protegido toda tu vida, con gente adorándote, deseando estar cerca tuyo, admirándote por cualquier cosa que hagas...

--No hables de lo que no sabes.

--Dumbledore cambiaría la seguridad de todo el mundo mágico por tí, la mitad del barco daría un brazo por poder ser tu amigo, los profesores siempre te han preferido...

--Tú creciste en una casa acomodado, protegido por tu familia...

--Y por un padre que prefiere verme morir antes de traicionar a su amo.

--¡¿Y eso es culpa mía! --Harry comenzaba a exaltarse. Él no sabía todo lo que había sufrido en su infancia. No tenía derecho a hablar de ello.

--No --le respondió secamente --¿Cómo crees que podría culparte de algo? eres tan bueno, tan _perfecto _--volvió a mirar el piano --Ándate Potter, no quiero seguir viéndote.

Harry no se movió. Tenía rabia, pero imaginaba que dejarlo solo era un error.

--Te dije que salieras de la sala.

--No recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco.

--Y yo no quiero seguir viéndote...

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Blaise entró en el aula atraído por aquella melodía conocida, que siempre era una mala señal. Palideció al ver a el rostro de su amigo.

--Blaise --lo saludó el rubio --que gusto tener a alguien que me agrada cerca.

--Draco, vamos a acostarnos --Zabini se acercó a Malfoy. Harry lo miraba angustiado.

--Sácalo de aquí --le dijo sin parar de tocar, mientras miraba a Harry con odio.

--Deja el piano, vamos a dormir --tomó las muñecas de Draco con cuidado mientras besaba sus manos, callando así la música -- ¿Hace cuanto rato estás con él? --le preguntó a Harry

--Llegué recién --contestó cada vez más confundido

-- ¿Qué tomó?

--No sé.

-- ¿Draco, qué tomaste? --le preguntó el slytherin suavemente.

--Sal de mi salón, Potter --el rubio no parecía oírlo.

--Draco mírame --le cogió el mentón para obligarlo a girar el rostro hacia él, los ojos grises seguían clavados en Harry --Draco... --le besó el labio inferior mientras acariciaba sus piernas tratando de darle algo más en qué pensar, pero Malfoy seguía mirando a Harry --dime qué tomaste.

Harry permaneció quieto sin saber qué hacer. Ahora sabía que Malfoy no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y sabía que Blaise estaba intentando calmarlo de esa manera... ¿Cómo podría ayudar él?

_No puedo hacer nada. _

Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de como tratar con Malfoy. No tenía idea de quién era realmente su compañero de cuarto, ni qué cosas le preocupaban, ni cómo calmarlo, cómo apoyarlo...

El rubio enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su amigo y le besó el cuello mientras seguía con la vista clavada en Harry. Luego pasó la lengua por la piel que acababa de besar cerrando los ojos con deleite, para después abrirlos y mirar a Harry otra vez.

--Ándate, no te gustará ver lo que vamos a hacer.

--Potter, ándate --le pidió Blaise impaciente.

-- ¿Lo ves? Blaise piensa lo mismo que yo. Nosotros no te queremos. Estamos bien los dos solos, JUNTOS. No necesitamos compañía.

Harry salió atontado de aquella sala. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Blaise preguntándole nuevamente qué había tomado.

Se alejó del aula sin saber realmente a donde iba. No podía entender, por más que trataba. Todo había estado bien entre ellos. Había creído que se caían bien, que se llevaban bien.

_¿En qué momento empezó a insultarme?_

_¿En qué momento empezó a salir todo mal?_

"...No quiero seguir viéndote..."

_Tal vez nunca hemos estado bien._

Llegó hasta su pieza angustiado, sintiendo que todo lo que había vivido se hacía pedazos. No tenía ganas de cambiarse, no tenía ganas de nada en realidad.

Se sentó en su cama mirando la nada. Un enorme vacío en el pecho le impedía dormir, le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y se quedó sentado, pensando.

Demasiado confundido, perdido. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Draco no apareció. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer que lo hiciera. En la hora de la guardia mintió diciendo que estaba en el baño para que no lo descubrieran.

Capítulo siete

Refugiándose: Dulces sueños, Draco

Luego de hablar con Harry, Blaise había vuelto a su habitación para seguir cuidando a su amigo. Estaba recostado junto él, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura del rubio, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo y esperando que el chico pudiera sentir también la suya en sus sueños. Necesitaba que Draco supiera que él estaba cuidándolo.

Estuvo toda la noche acariciando el fino cabello platino, sin poder dormir debido al peso de sus preocupaciones, de los temores que despertaba en él Draco.

Su querido Draco.

Él sabía que no tendría que haberlo dejado tocar para la fiesta, él sabía que esto terminaría pasando.

--No lo hagas, Draco --le había pedido casi suplicante --sabes que no te hará bien, sabes que terminarás herido.

Recordaba perfectamente la depresión que había tenido durante el curso anterior, cada melodía le recordaba a su familia, al tiempo en que tenía un hogar feliz, cuando todavía idolatraba a Lucius y su madre no había sido traicionada.

--Me siento bien; puedo tocar, Blaise. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no juego con un piano.

Pero él lo conocía y sabía que no estaría bien. Lamentablemente Malfoy siempre hacía lo que quería y él sólo pudo quedarse preocupado por el chico, esperando...

Draco había cambiado mucho desde sexto. Después de la muerte de su madre, había acumulado una escalofriante cantidad de odio. Un odio real, duro, fuerte y pasional, que extinguía su felicidad y consumía toda la energía que tenía, se acumulaba en el alma de Draco, oculto mientras terminaba de matarlo. Y para colmo ahora no tenía amigos, sólo lo tenía a él.

A Blaise.

El único que se había negado tantos años a mimarlo sin reparos, el único que no obedecía cualquier cosa que pidiera, el que no estaba dispuesto cada vez que lo necesitaba. Blaise tenía claro que, aunque lo adorara, no podría cubrir nunca el lugar del resto del grupo, de los que siempre estuvieron ahí para idolatrar al príncipe, para admirarlo, para entregarle cariño, mimos, para cuidarlo...

Para hacerlo sentir lo que él se merecía.

Siempre acostumbrado a ese trato de niño malcriado, Draco no sobreviviría a la soledad que estaba viviendo. Blaise sabía que el rubio necesitaba que estuvieran siempre sobre él, preocupados por él y buscando su compañía. Simplemente había sido así toda su vida. Draco no conocía otra forma de vivir.

Y él no podía llenar el vacío, era sólo uno... y estaba cansado. No sabía como ayudarlo, sobre todo porque el rubio casi nunca hablaba de lo que sentía realmente, de lo que más le dolía. Ni de su madre, ni de su padre.

Besó su frente aguantando la amargura en su garganta que lo impulsaba a llorar... pero él no era tan débil como para derramar lágrimas y soportó la tentación, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo su frente junto a la de su amigo.

--Todo saldrá bien --Intentó convencerse, pero su habitual optimismo empezaba a desaparecer, y cada día veía el futuro más negro.

Y más aún cuando encontraba a Draco en condiciones como esta.

El rubio se removió lentamente para luego abrir los ojos.

--Al fin despiertas --le susurró Blaise, echándose hacia atrás para examinarlo.

Malfoy recobró la conciencia con lentitud. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, regresaba también la claridad de su mente y entonces recordó la noche anterior.

Ahora estuvo también conciente de que Blaise le miraba con expresión de profunda preocupación. Sus grandes ojeras delataban el estado de alerta en que había permanecido toda la noche.

-- ¿Con qué te drogaste? --no sólo estaba preocupado, parecía también enojado.

--Nada que hayas probado.

-- ¿No puedo dejarte solo ni un instante?

--Tengo que ir a ver a Potter --dijo mientras bajaba los pies de la cama. Su cabello desordenado y sin brillo le daba un aspecto más demacrado del que Blaise le hubiera visto alguna vez. Y recién entonces el moreno estuvo conciente de los kilos que el chico había perdido y que la piel luminosa y los ojos brillantes se habían vuelto tan opacos como el cabello platino. Como si Malfoy estuviera perdiendo la vida lentamente. --tal vez aún no ha hablado con Bill --terminó de decir Draco.

--D-dijo que te cubriría --le respondió algo atontado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-- ¿En verdad? --una chispa se encendió en el frío gris --Entonces, tengo que irme rápido para que nadie se de cuenta de que no estaba.

-- ¿Qué pretendías anoche?

--Nada --Blaise miró las sábanas intentando que el nudo en su garganta dejara de crecer. Malfoy se sentó para ponerse los zapatos --Tendré que esperar a la mañana para bañarme --miró hacia la ventana para calcular que hora era --al parecer no tendré que esperar mucho.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando Blaise lo tomó por la cintura con fuerza obligándolo a que siguiera sentado y le besó el cuello de una forma casi desesperada tragándose una vez más el llanto. Luego lo volvió a apretar contra sí, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

--Te amo --le dijo con la voz ronca por la dificultad de tener que aguantar las lágrimas que deseaban salir --sabes que sólo tengo a Atenia y a tí... y... ni siquiera sé si ella está viva... --su voz tembló ligeramente, embargado por el miedo y la desesperación --si a tí te pasa algo... --lo apretó con más fuerza --mi niño...

--Estoy bien --deslizó los dedos por la mejilla del moreno --no te preocupes, anoche sólo trataba de distraerme --intentó sonar despreocupado, pero era obvio que mentía.

Blaise lo estiró en la cama y lo atacó con suaves besos de los que parecía esperar un consuelo. Como si pudiera conseguir así que Draco tuviera algo de cordura.

--Tienes que cuidarte, yo no puedo estar sobre tí todo el tiempo --le susurró con cariño sobre los labios.

--No necesito que estés...

--No vuelvas a tomar nada cuando estés solo --le exigió aún susurrando, rogando porque le hiciera caso al menos esta vez.

--Suenas como Pansy.

_...Nunca podrás convencerlo de nada..._

Se alejó del rubio, decepcionado, y con el corazón oprimido por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer --vas a matarme.

--No, sólo te dejaré calvo. --le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Blaise se dejó arrastrar por esa luz y se calmó ligeramente.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Draco se acercó a la puerta para retirarse.

--Nos vemos más tarde --se despidió sonriendo. Blaise odiaba esa sonrisa tanto como la amaba, porque sabía que era el arma predilecta de Draco para manipular a las personas.

--Habla con Potter --le ordenó de pronto como si volviera en sí de un largo trance--no creo que se sienta bien cubriéndote del espectáculo que hiciste...

Draco dejó de sonreír y alejó la mano del pestillo para encarar nuevamente a Blaise.

-- ¿Te gusta Potter?

Blaise no contestó, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien la pregunta.

-- ¿Te gusta? --La mirada de Malfoy era punzante, como si su amigo le hubiera hecho algo terrible.

-- ¿Qué... --Blaise soltó una risa confundida. ¿A qué venía esta pregunta?

--He soportado a tus novias Hufflepuff, hasta a las sangre sucias... pero si te metes con él, no vuelvo a acostarme contigo.

-- ¿Qué... --Todavía no creía lo que estaba escuchando. --¿Que tiene que ver Potter...

--Tu le gustas, anoche moría de celos por tí.

--Anoche estaba indignado al verte así, igual que yo.

--Siempre te está mirando... yo... sé que no es tan horrible... y tú te metes con todo lo que te ofrezca sexo...

--No me gusta Potter --Increíble que estuvieran teniendo esta discusión --Yo no le gusto a Potter --Blaise siempre se sorprendía de como Draco podía influir en sus emociones. Hacía dos segundos moría de pena y ahora estaba a punto de reír por esta idea ridícula -- ¿cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

--Tú me dijiste que me fijara donde miraba --contestó confundido --y me he fijado y siempre te mira.

_Cuando estás conmigo._

-- No estoy seguro porqué lo hace... --Draco se acercó unos pasos hacia Blaise--al principio creía que era homofóbico pero ahora, no sé si lo es... --se pasó las manos por el cabello nervioso.

-- ¿Por eso te comportaste de esa forma ayer?

--Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te metas con él.

--¿Por qué?

--No soportaría que el niño maravilla fuera tu pareja. No quiero que seas uno más de los que están a los pies de Potty --se acercó a Blaise para mirarlo directamente a los ojos --Tú no Blaise, tu eres mío.

Blaise se echó a reír --¿No me has dicho siempre que soy del uso común?

--Menos de Potter --la expresión seria de Malfoy hizo que Blaise se tragara el resto de las carcajadas que pujaban por salir, Draco estaba a punto de ofenderse. Después de lo del piano no lo quería hacer enojar.

--No te preocupes, Potter no. Aunque creo que te preocupas innecesariamente. Sé que no le gusto, en serio. Y tú sabes perfectamente que me doy cuenta cuando alguien me desea.

--Más te vale no traicionarme --lo amenazó recobrando la compostura perdida durante la conversación.

--No claro --Dijo aguantándose la risa mientras lo veía acercarse nuevamente a la puerta . _Potter es tuyo._

Harry estaba despierto cuando Draco entró en la pieza.

-- ¿Te desperté?

En realidad no había podido dormir por su culpa.

--No, pensaba levantarme --Contestó fríamente. Se había estado planteando seriamente el decirle a Bill lo que había pasado.

--Blaise me dijo que me habías cubierto. Me sorprendes. Creí que tú, como el niño bueno que eres, no podrías mentirle a Bill.

--No volveré a cubrirte --fue la seca respuesta del moreno antes de darle la espalda para cerrar los ojos el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar acostado. Había imaginado este encuentro toda la noche. En su mente había pedido explicaciones, había gritado, había amenazado e incluso, en algunos escenarios lo había golpeado. Pero al final, no había hecho nada.

No recordaba haber estado tan confundido en toda su vida. Hubiera preferido que su relación con el rubio fuera de simple odio, así podría haberlo acusado, o al menos desinteresarse del tema fácilmente y dejar que el chico arreglara sus problemas como se le antojara, pero...

Al parecer Draco ahora era parte de su vida.

Y era una parte muy molesta, como una piedra especialmente filosa en su zapato.

--Ya no vale la pena que me acueste, mejor voy a ducharme --lo escuchó decir. Poco después sonó la puerta, que daba al baño, cerrarse.

Al fin se había ido.

Y ahora lo quería de vuelta.

_Debería haber dicho algo más._

Media hora después, sonó el reloj que lo llamaba a levantarse. Tomó su toalla y salió a la ducha.

-- ¿Cómo estás para la fiesta, Malfoy? --le preguntó Bill, quien se había levantado temprano y salía de la ducha goteando el agua perfumada por todo el baño.

--De maravilla --contestó con esa seguridad que hasta hace unas semanas enervaba a Harry --Mis admiradores aumentarán en un cien por ciento después de que toque.

--Buenos días --saludó Harry al entrar.

-- ¿Cómo es que Malfoy te ganó en la ducha? --preguntó Bill mientras se colgaba el pendiente de Dragón.

--No tuve una buena noche --contestó tratando de ser cordial, pero no pudo.

--Si, yo tampoco dormí muy bien --le respondió el colorín bostezando.

Draco les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa por el espejo y dejó de ordenarse el pelo para quedar frente a Harry y a Bill --Les bailaré para subirles el ánimo.

-- ¿Bailarás? --Bill se largó a reír sin creerlo.

Draco empezó a tararear una melodía que Harry no conocía y movió su cuerpo al ritmo, delicadamente.

_¿o sensualmente?_

Sí, eso era. Las caderas contoneándose en forma ligera, y los pies jugando con el azulejo frío para llevar el resto del cuerpo cerca de los otros dos chicos.

-- ¿Qué haces? --le preguntó riendo Bill.

--Bailo --la sonrisa traviesa permaneció brillando. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era encantador. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue olvidado. Sólo podía verlo a él, provocándolo.

La bata de baño del chico se deslizó por sus hombros lentamente.

Esto no era un baile cualquiera.

Y luego de acariciar la nívea piel cayó al suelo dejando al chico cubierto sólo con la toalla.

Harry nunca lo había visto hasta entonces. Lo había mirado, pero no visto; al menos no como ahora. Los músculos definidos en un cuerpo delgado y elástico.El color pálido que Harry se había convencido era insípido, ahora se exponía como un tono puro, irreal; como si el chico no fuera de este mundo, tan perfecto... y prometía suavidad y placer al contacto... definitivamente invitaba al contacto.

Bill se puso de pie sonriendo por la ocurrencia del profesor de pociones.

--Bien, hasta aquí llego yo.

-- ¿Te vas? --Draco levantó una ceja ofendido --bailo para tí y ¿me dejas? Muchos morirían por verme bailar...

--Esto es demasiado para mí, pero bailas muy bien --y rápidamente huyó del baño dejando a un Harry sin saber qué hacer al verse a solas con Draco.

--Mejor, será más exclusivo ahora --Concluyó y continuó su baile, ahora dirigido sólo a Potter.

-- ¿Hasta cuando bailarás? --le preguntó con la cara cada vez más roja --Se me hará tarde para el desayuno.

--Silencio, me desconcentras --con mucha gracia deslizó sus dedos por la toalla, rozando su perfectamente formado abdomen mientras tomaba el borde de la prenda, sin dejar de moverse. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso; conociéndolo, era muy capaz de desnudarse...

¡¿Que haría él si se encontraba frente a Draco desnudo!

_Moriría de la vergüenza._

Ni siquiera había visto a Ron desnudo, y eso que eran como hermanos.

Y lo peor era que Draco parecía estar buscando justo eso. Que muriera de vergüenza.

_Debería irme._

Pero no se fue.

Draco estaba cada vez más cerca, ladeó la cabeza coquetamente dejando que unos mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos. Ahora Harry era atrapado por aquel plata seductor. Lo estaba desafiando, lo estaba invitando.

_No, esto es mi imaginación_

El rubio tomó la toalla y jugó a que la abría. El gesto fue suficiente para que Harry bajara la vista avergonzado, esbozando una tonta sonrisa que no se podía quitar de la cara. ¡Draco no tenía vergüenza!

_Al menos Bill no está, no puede verme así de ridículo._

Dos segundos con la vista en el suelo, y la curiosidad pudo más. Inconcientemente ojeó al chico frente a él. Draco abrió la toalla en ese momento, por detrás claro, y Harry no hubiera visto nada, excepto, porque en ese momento se le ocurrió mirar hacia el espejo que estaba tras el rubio.

Abrió los ojos como platos, un segundo alcanzó a ver algo de la piel blanca del trasero del chico.

¿Por qué diablos las imágenes que uno no quiere ver, son las que se graban más rápido en la retina?

Estaba tan bien construido como se lo había imaginado. Perfecto, como el resto del cuerpo de Draco.

No era que se lo hubiera estado imaginado, en realidad, era lógico que tendría ese aspecto...

_Mierda._

Inmediatamente bajó la vista y se tapó los ojos.

Draco no entendió al principio lo que había pasado, pero al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que el espejo tenía que haber mostrado lo que se suponía estaba lejos del alcance de la mirada de Harry.

-- ¡Oh! -- exclamó fingiendo preocupación y terminó por reírse con ganas al ver la reacción escandalosa del moreno. Volvió la toalla a su sitio.

--Voy a bañarme --le informó Harry sin mirarlo y se encerró en la ducha.

-- ¿Ya pagué el favor que me hiciste anoche?

-- ¿Qué?

--Tú miraste más de lo que debías... Ya no estamos en deuda.

-- ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Yo no... -- ¿En qué estaba pensando Malfoy? estaba loco si creía que él deseaba verlo sin ropa..._ ¡demonios, que se vaya pronto! --_sí como quieras --terminó diciendo --ya me pagaste, ándate --abrió la llave del agua nervioso y agregó -- ¡y no vuelvas a bailar delante mío nunca más!.

-- ¡Dúchate con agua fría, te ayudará!

-- ¡NO NECESITO AGUA FRÍA! -- ¡que estaba insinuando!

--Claro que la necesitas --le contestó entre carcajadas --para bajar el rubor de tus mejillas.

Harry se puso todavía más rojo de lo que estaba, él había imaginado... agradeció porque el rubio no pudiera verlo.

_Malfoy es una mierda_

Se quedó bajo el agua sin hacer nada un buen rato, tratando de quitarse la rabia. Malfoy era enfermante, parecía que su propósito en la vida era arruinarle el día a todos.

_Mejor me quedaba en cama..._

Luego de estar refunfuñando un rato, dejó el enojo y terminó riendo. En realidad, todo había sido bastante cómico. ¿Le daría ese tipo de shows a Blaise?

_Probablemente._

Y pensar que la noche anterior se había enfrentado a un Draco muy diferente...

Con la misma actitud que tenía en su cumpleaños. Y tal como esa vez, Harry no sabía si estaba fingiendo estar deprimido o si estaba fingiendo cuando parecía alegre.

¿Realmente se sentía mejor o sólo era una máscara para evitar preguntas... tal como las que él mismo se ponía cuando tenía problemas?

_De cualquier manera, no puedo contarle nada a Bill,¿ y si vuelve a tomar algo porque lo sacan del cargo?... tal vez pueda averiguar que le ocurre mas adelante._

Ya no se sentía bien, ahora estaba igual de incómodo como lo había estado toda la noche.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a la entrada del castillo. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, el lago, los campos, el bosque... La nieve caía libremente sobre el colegio abandonado, silenciosa; ya se acumulaba en gruesas capas sobre los terrenos del Hogwarts, apoderándose de aquellos lugares antes llenos de adolescentes juguetones.

Suspiró pesadamente. Un viento ligero llevó hasta su larga barba algunos copos de nieve, pero no se molestó en quitarlos, tenía su mente alejada de todo aquello. Hoy empezaba una nueva etapa del plan trazado hacía tanto tiempo. Hubiera deseado que la caída de Voldemort hubiese sido antes de llegar a esto.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que ya todos sabían que los estudiantes no se encontraban en el castillo, Dumbledore había sido interrogado en incontables ocasiones acerca del paradero de los adolescentes. Fue difícil para todos aceptar que sus hijos no estaban en donde los suponían a salvo y que no podrían verlos en mucho tiempo, algunas personas incluso lo habían acusado de secuestro, de haber enloquecido y hasta de haberse unido a Voldemort. Pero con mucho esfuerzo, y haciendo uso del apoyo que la mayoría del mundo mágico depositó en él durante años, consiguió que las personas se calmaran y confiaran en su palabra.

"Solo puedo decirles que están a salvo" Era todo lo que podía decir.

Un carro apareció en la entrada del castillo. Mediante un hechizo, el acompañante del cochero descongelaba y evaporaba la nieve que había a su paso, viajaban lento puesto que la entrada había estado cubierta desde hacía mucho.

Pronto el aspecto de Hogwarts volvería a cambiar, pronto estaría lleno de personas. De hecho, si todo salía como esperaba, apenas tendrían espacio para caminar.

Dumbledore volvió a respirar hondo, había un ligero temor de que su plan pudiera fallar, de que el castillo podía ser más débil de lo que imaginaba, o de que traidores destruyeran esta última esperanza.

Ya se había equivocado antes al tomar sus decisiones, esta vez también podía estar equivocado...

Aunque era un hombre inteligente, y eso junto con su intuición eran sus mejores armas.

Debía hacerles caso, esto era lo mejor que podían hacer.

El carro llegó finalmente hasta la gran puerta de roble y se detuvo, entonces Dumbledore caminó algunos pasos para ayudar a bajar a su vieja amiga.

-- ¡Albus! --saludó McGonagall con una genuina sonrisa.

--Bienvenida Minerva --le tendió la mano en un gesto muy caballeresco. Detrás de ella Flitwick se asomaba para saludar al director.

El carro partió luego de que los profesores bajaran.

--El primer grupo espera en la estación y ya he arreglado la llegada de los siguientes cinco --informó la profesora, yendo directo al grano.

Dos semanas atrás, Albus se había reunido con los profesores y aurores en los que más confiaba y les había pedido ayuda. Ninguno se negó, todos coincidían en que el castillo abandonado era el mejor refugio para las familias que no tenían un lugar seguro para protegerse, incluso los refugios que eran cuarteles de la orden ya no eran seguros. Los ataques de Voldemort eran cada vez mas certeros y ya habían muerto demasiadas familias inocentes como para no tomar esta nueva medida.

Era mejor unir fuerzas, era mejor refugiarse en Hogwarts y esperar.

Esperar una gran batalla.

Mientras Dumbledore estuviera junto a ellos, Voldemort no los atacaría.

--Ya tenemos diez profesores de defensa --informó Flitwick --los traeremos la semana siguiente y comenzarán inmediatamente con el entrenamiento a las personas que ya hayan llegado. --sacó un pergamino en que traía los nombres de aquellos que habían aceptado el cargo --casi todos los cuarteles de la orden están organizados --agregó --sólo faltan dos que nos informen cuales de sus miembros se quedarán en el castillo.

--Me alegro, las cosas se han hecho más rápido de lo que tenía previsto. Eso nos dará ventaja frente a nuestros enemigos.

--Todos creen que Voldemort ya está enterado.

--No hará nada todavía --Dumbledore puso sus manos detrás de su espalda --no está preparado para atacar, solo debemos mantenernos alerta y continuar con el traslado en pequeños grupos.

McGonagall miró su reloj.

--Ya es hora, hay que recibir a nuestros huéspedes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En el comedor todo el mundo parecía feliz, el ánimo era exageradamente encendido y nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta. Los más ansiosos salieron del desayuno directo a sus casas para prepararse, a pesar de que no empezaría hasta dentro de doce horas.

Harry estuvo atento a Draco durante el desayuno y comprobó que su ánimo estaba por los aires. No dejaba de hacer bromas, la mayoría crueles, lo que comprobaba que estaba muy bien, y no dejaba de batir la lengua. A decir verdad, era el mismo ánimo del resto del alumnado. Lisa también se veía ansiosa y coqueteaba con el rubio más descaradamente de lo normal.

Harry pensó que probablemente esta noche terminaría siendo algo más que sólo amiga de Draco.

--Después del desayuno --les anunció Bill a los profesores --Nos dividiremos en grupos para preparar los dos salones para la fiesta. No hay mucho que hacer, la mayoría está encargado a los elfos. Pero hay detalles de seguridad que deseo solucionar. Más tarde les daré las instrucciones para que cuidemos que este sea un evento sin mayores problemas, después de todo, somos quienes controlaremos la diversión.

Draco hizo una mueca de molestia, pero Bill no le hizo caso.

Harry, Hanna y Bill se ocuparon de la cubierta principal que prepararon para los más chicos. Lanzaron hechizos para iluminar el sector adecuadamente y subieron algunos botes de rescate a la cubierta superior, para evitar escondites. Además hechizaron las barandas evitando así que alguien, influenciado por las masas o la adrenalina, hiciera una aparición heroica sobre el mar.

El profesor de defensa estuvo ocupado toda la mañana, más que nada charlando con los otros dos miembros de su equipo. Para el almuerzo, los elfos llevaron la comida a las casas. Aunque podrían haber almorzado en el gran comedor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que así los dejarían más expectantes.

Después de eso, Bill les dio rienda suelta para que se prepararan, no sin antes pedirles que cerraran sus despachos, para evitar que los ocuparan como motel privado

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo del aula de defensa despejando su mente. Iba a pasar el resto de la tarde en Gryffindor y sabía perfectamente lo molesto que sería. Sus amigos estarían arreglando vestidos y trabajando en el maquillaje de otros, enseñando a bailar... En fin, se estarían preparando para el ultra comentado baile, y eso no le atraía en lo absoluto.

Hace un tiempo, Ron hubiera sido su compañero de "odio las fiestas", pero con el encierro en el barco y su noviazgo con Hermione, los bailes parecían atraerle mucho.

O tal vez lo que le atraía era alejarse de los mocosos por una noche...

En fin, Harry hubiera deseado quedarse solo, sentado en el aula de defensa hasta que pasara la fiesta.

Ni siquiera tenía pareja.

Incluso no le hubiera molestado tener que bailar con tal de abrazar a alguien, besar a alguien...

Todo esto era culpa de Malfoy. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta que Malfoy planteó el tema.

--Hola --Escuchó de pronto la voz conocida de Draco saludarlo con naturalidad. El rubio cerró la puerta que había estado entreabierta y caminó hasta sentarse junto a Harry.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --preguntó sorprendido Harry. No esperaba aquella visita, la de nadie en realidad.

-- ¿No irás con los de Gryffindor?

-- Más tarde, ahora estaba descansando... a solas.

--Que bueno que llegué entonces, así disfrutarás de mi compañía --le contestó como si no hubiera entendido la indirecta.

Harry se apoyó en sus rodillas y lo miró sonriendo. De alguna manerale agradaba que Draco estuviera ahí, con él.

-- ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? --le preguntó al rubio.

--Iba bajando hacia Slytherin, cuando me di cuenta que estabas acá solo --Draco ladeó la cabeza para verlo mejor --No te ves muy animado por lo de la fiesta.

--No me gustan las fiestas. No me gusta bailar.

--No te culpo, bailas horroroso --Draco se las ingeniaba para que la palabra "horroroso" sonara como dicha con mayúsculas.

--Siempre es un gusto charlar contigo, Malfoy.

--Lo sé.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Harry se concentró en el suelo. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle por lo de la noche anterior, pero sentía que si le preguntaba, Malfoy se iría.

--Tu pareces muy animado --terminó por decir, intentando sacar el tema a la luz de otra forma.

-- Por supuesto. Hoy es mi gran aparición --miró hacia el frente como si su mente se apartara del aula, muy lejos del barco, y agregó --espero que sea perfecta.

--Debería serlo, has ensayado mucho.

--Sí, pero... hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba --se pasó los dedos por el cabello, parecía preocupado --no soportaría un error, espero no cometer ni un error.

-- ¿Nervioso?

-- ¡Ja! --exclamó alzando una ceja. Toda la seguridad volvió a él.

Harry no lo podía creer. Si algo le parecía admirable en Draco, era esa seguridad con que hacía y decía todo. Nunca se amedrentaba por nada, ni siquiera por el público, como aquella vez al llegar al barco en donde dio un discurso formidable frente a todos los estudiantes, a pesar de que la mayoría lo odiaba.

Y lo más increíble es que siempre salía victorioso. No pudo evadir la tentación de molestarlo.

-- ¡El gran Draco Malfoy está nervioso!

-- ¡Nunca! --se defendió enérgico -- yo soy perfecto, no tengo porqué ponerme nervioso.

--Mentiroso, te mueres de miedo.

--No es cierto.

--Puedo ver como tiemblas --le enrostró casi riendo.

--No seas bobo Potter-- Draco en cambio no reía -- no sé en que momento se me ocurrió venir a verte --Y dicho esto, se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta la puerta, parecía indignado.

--Admítelo.

Draco le lanzó una última mirada ofendida y salió de la sala.

Harry se rió mientras se levantaba, y también salió del aula. Después de todo, él debía ir a Gryffindor.

-- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN! --un chico moreno estaba hincado buscando sus zapatos bajo un sillón -- ¡LOS NECESITO!

Harry entró en la sala común y vio el desastre que ahí reinaba. Una gran cantidad de alumnos estaba en ella, arreglando los últimos detalles de sus atuendos y comentando lo fabulosa que sería la ultra mentada fiesta. Miró hacia el lado en donde, por lo general, se encontraban las mesas de estudio, pero sólo vio a una gran cantidad de chicas rodeando una mesa en particular. Reían y hacían comentarios entre cuchicheos. Decidió no acercarse, no podría haber nada interesante ahí.

Se fue a sentar a una de las butacas para esperar a Ron y seguir observando a la bulliciosa manada de leones. Tal parecía que nadie había advertido siquiera su llegada.

--Disculpe profesor --el mismo chico moreno le miraba desde el piso --Creo que se sentó sobre uno de mis zapatos --le dijo mostrándole el otro calzado que sostenía en su mano.

-- ¡AH! Lo siento --se disculpó Harry, haciéndose a un lado para que el chico sacara el zapato.

Pasaron diez minutos en los que estuvo sentado sin hacer nada. Ninguno de los alumnos parecía saber de su existencia, y aunque lo supieran, tampoco hacían el menor gesto de acercamiento. Aburrido, y con un creciente dolor de cabeza, se fue a la habitación de los de 7º año.

-- ¡Hola Harry! --le dijo Ron mirándolo a través del espejo en donde se arreglaba la camisa. Se veía muy animado y lucía una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja -- ¿Ya estás listo?

--Supongo que no --Seamus estaba en la cama de frente a él y se arreglaba el cabello --porque con esa pinta, no llegas muy lejos esta noche; si sabes a lo que me refiero --le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

--No, la verdad es que aún no me he arreglado.

--Pues ya deberías hacerlo --Dean apareció en el umbral de la puerta junto a Neville --porque ese cabello no es fácil de dominar ¿verdad? --los chicos, menos Harry, rieron. En realidad, desde hacía bastantes horas que se reían por cualquier tontera que alguien dijera.

Entre las carcajadas, Harry se fue a echar en una de las camas. Ya casi no recordaba lo que era dormir en una de esas espaciosas y cómodas camas. Todo lo contrario a su litera...

Se quedó ahí, viendo como sus amigos se daban millones de vueltas buscando los pantalones, lociones y cuanta cosa se pudieran echar encima para parecer más atractivos. Luego de un rato, y presionado por los chicos, se fue a su piso a arreglarse.

--Uhmm ¡Perfectos! --escuchó exclamar a Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta que descuidadamente había dejado entreabierta. Entró y lo primero que vio fueron todas sus prendas de vestir tiradas por el piso, parecía que un huracán había atravesado su ropero. Pasó la vista del tiradero de ropa hasta llegar a la figura de su imprudente compañero de habitación, quien se contemplaba en el espejo con deleite...

Y llevaba nada más ni nada menos que ¡SUS pantalones de cuero negro!

--¡Hola Harry! --lo saludó sin mirarlo --no encontraba que ponerme, he usado ya toda mi ropa y necesitaba algo especial...

--...Y no hallaste mejor solución que husmear en mis cosas --Harry trató de sonar enojado, pero le costaba trabajo cuando miraba la figura de Draco dentro de esos pantalones que jamás creyó que le quedarían bien a alguien.

--Yo también creí que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ¡vaya!... --Pasó sus manos por los muslos acariciando el cuero con admiración --Nunca creí que guardaras algo así... nunca te los he visto puestos.

--Es porque no los uso --contestó descortés. Era una suerte que Draco no lo mirara pues la expresión de admiración en la cara de Harry era muy diferente a lo que quería expresar. Draco se veía simplemente increíble.

--Entonces no habrá problema en que los use --se puso de lado para admirarse desde otra perspectiva, el rubio estaba completamente radiante --nadie podrá mirar otra cosa que no sea a mí.

--No seas egocéntrico Malfoy...

--No sé como no saltas a desvestirme Potter; yo en tu lugar me hubiera lanzado sobre mí apenas cruzara esa puerta.

Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico, parecía un niño en navidad. Lanzó un conjuro para que la ropa se guardara dentro del mueble, mirando de reojo al espectacular rubio. En ese momento entró Blaise en la habitación.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó al encontrarse con su compañero --cuando compraste esos.

--Son de Harry --Blaise miró a Harry con picardía.

--Me los regaló Sirius para mi cumpleaños --contestó rápidamente.

--Pero no creo que le queden como a mí --Dejó de contemplarse para mostrarle a Blaise los pantalones --están hechos para mí --Su amigo le lanzó una mirada lasciva y se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de él. --Lo siento Blaise --dijo alejándose un paso --tú tienes novia.

--Terminaré con ella --acarició la cadera del rubio sin creer que algo como aquellos pantalones hubiera sido inventado por lo _muggles_. --te ves... --no tenía palabras, pero la forma en que lo miraba decía suficiente.

-- ¿Con qué puedo ponérmelos?

--Mmm... ¿Una polera negra sin mangas?

--No, es demasiado corriente, hay que hacerle honor a esta pieza --volteó a ver a Harry -- ¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa entre tus cosas? --la mirada dulce del rubio lo convenció de entregarle su prenda favorita. Pensaba ponérsela esa noche, pero Draco se vería increíble con esa tenida.

--Espera --abrió el único cajón que no había sido chequeado y sacó una camisa de seda negra, era la única camisa decente que tenía Harry, la única con un estilo real que no parecía de campesino, un regalo de Lupin --toma.

Draco se quitó en el acto la polera que traía y se puso la suave camisa que le había entregado Harry, la sonrisa que logró sacarle fue suficiente recompensa para el moreno.

--Esa ropa grita que te la quite --bromeó Blaise abrazándolo por la espalda sin dejar de mirarlo a través del espejo.

--Soy hermoso --contestó Draco abriéndose un el tercer botón del cuello. Harry también lo miraba extasiado.

--Voy a romper con Juana --exclamó Blaise soltando a Draco repentinamente, dio tres grandes zancadas hacia la puerta --y además voy a arreglarme muy bien o me opacarás.

--No hay forma de que me alcances, Zabini --sentenció con ese tono despectivo que Harry había escuchado durante años dirigido hacia él; sólo que ahora, cuando Draco lo usaba, se ofendía menos. Blaise sonrió antes de irse para dejarlos solos otra vez.

--Es una lástima que no nos dejen acostarnos con los estudiantes --comentó el rubio mientras sacaba de su mueble unos elegantes zapatos. Se sentó en la cama de Harry para ponérselos --muchos morirán de pena por no poder tenerme.

--Y tú les hubieras hecho el favor muy feliz ¿no?

--A algunos. --se puso de pie y miró a Harry que buscaba algo para ponerse. --no te esfuerces Potter, luego de que yo entre en escena, nadie te verá.

Harry se quedó solo frente al cajón. Había una camisa blanca que nunca ocupaba y pensó que podía servir, escogió sus mejores jeans y se sentó en la cama con la imagen de Malfoy rondando.

Bajó al Gran comedor una hora después, una aburrida hora en la que estuvo acostado mirando el catre de su compañero, aburrido de intentar arreglarse el cabello para nada. Malfoy no había vuelto a su habitación, probablemente había gastado su tiempo arreglándose el cabello.

Tal y como Harry lo imaginó, el ánimo en el recinto era eufórico. Todos reían y hablaban con una entonación acelerada y gritona. Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Comprobaba su ausencia el que Blaise tampoco estuviera en la fiesta.

_Claro, le presté mi ropa para que el otro se la sacara... _pensó sin dudar que ambos chicos estuvieran "calentando" para la fiesta en la pieza de Zabini.

Caminó como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar, distraído y sin entusiasmo, hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-- ¿Hace cuanto rato llegaron? --les preguntó al sentarse junto a ellos.

--Diez minutos más o menos --contestó Ginny, quien parecía tan poco animada como él. --¿quieres bailar? --le propuso la chica al ver que Ron y Hermione se besaban otra vez. Harry detestaba bailar, pero asintió cuando se fijó en el resto de sus compañeros; casi todos traían parejas y, tal como sus mejores amigos, se besaban como si nadie más existiera.

-- ¿Sabías que el tocadiscos que ocupamos fue inventado por Goyle y por Crabbe? --le preguntó Ginny a Harry cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, Harry asintió -- ¿puedes creerlo, yo pensaba que eran unos idiotas.

--Lo son --respondió Harry distraído, todavía buscando a Draco.

En la pista de baile no había muchos alumnos, la mayoría estaba todavía arreglándose en su casa, o atracando en las orillas del Gran comedor. Una chica de Ravenclaw se les acercó.

--Disculpen... --estaba colorada y miraba sus zapatos en una expresión bastante tierna --Profesor... ¿querría bailar... conmigo?

Ginny apoyó la cara en el hombro de Harry para tragarse la risa, la niña le recordaba un poco a ella, a los once años. Solo que Lucy, la chica de la invitación, tenía quince.

--Umm... --Harry no sabía si aceptar, no estaba seguro si era permitido y claro, él odiaba bailar.

--No te preocupes, Harry --dijo Ginny --llegó Neville, voy a bailar con él mientras --y tras decir eso, se largó dejándolo con la chica que cada vez se ponía más roja.

Ella se acercó tímidamente hasta que apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de un tenso Harry. Para colmo, la canción que tocaban era un lento. La chica suspiraba de vez en cuando y Harry se preguntó si ella le habría escrito alguna de las cartas que guardaba en su escritorio.

--Gracias --le dijo sonriendo dulcemente cuando la canción hubo terminado, lo miraba como si estuviera perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. Harry se ruborizó.

--De nada --contestó y antes de que pudiera alejarse ella, la chica le besó la mejilla.

Todos voltearon a verlos. Harry estaba en medio de ese bochorno cuando Draco hizo su aparición en el Gran comedor. Poco a poco las miradas cambiaron de dirección. Draco se aseguró de que todos lo estuvieran mirando para entrar a la pista de baile. Caminaba seguro, el doble de arrogante debido a que sabía que estaban babeando por él. Harry sonrió al verlo moverse entre la gente como si ignorara a todos, como si nadie fuera digno para posar sus ojos sobre él. Malfoy estaba brillando más que nunca.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos nuevamente, aprovechando que Lucy miraba a Malfoy, sintió algo de celos, pero era la ocasión perfecta para alejarse.

-- ¿Esa no es tu camisa? --le preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño --creí que la usarías hoy.

--Se la presté --contestó con simpleza, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

--Y los pantalones --agregó ella -- ¿son los que Sirius...

--Si, también se los presté.

-- ¿Te dedicas a vestirlo? --le preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos, esto era muy extraño.

--En realidad, revisó mis cosas --explicó antes de que dijeran algo más --no tenía que ponerse.

--Pobre Malfoy... --contestó Ron enojado --yo vi cuanta ropa compró en el verano...

--Qué importa Ron, Harry no usa esos pantalones...

--Pero sí la camisa, ¿desde cuándo ustedes están tan unidos?

En ese momento Blaise, que entró al comedor poco después de Draco, llegó al grupo.

-- ¿Cómo lo están pasando? --preguntó con el tono jovial que lo caracterizaba.

--Muy bien, es una buena fiesta --respondió Hermione contenta de cambiar el tema. Pero con algo de preocupación por el repentino acercamiento de Zabini.

--Por lo que veo el ambiente es mucho más divertido que el de las que organizaba Dumbledore --continuó Blaise --Siempre pensé que los mismos estudiantes deberían hacer las fiestas ¿no les parece?

--Sí --respondió Ron esperando a que Zabini se alejara pronto. Estaba acostumbrado a que los saludara y les hablara a veces, pero que los fuera a ver en ese momento... en una fiesta y con Malfoy cerca... ¿para qué?

Blaise miró al rededor como si examinara la decoración

--Me voy a bailar, hay que aprovechar la ocasión --inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de despedida --pásenlo bien.

--Tú también --le respondió Hermione buscando disimuladamente con la mirada a Ginny.

-- ¿También eres amigo de él? --le preguntó Ron a Harry, no había olvidado el tema que estaban tratando.

--No, supongo que sólo es muy sociable.

--Vamos a bailar, Ron --Hermione evitaba que la noche se arruinara por un ataque de celos del pelirrojo.

--Está bien.

Harry estuvo viendo a los alumnos divertirse un largo rato. Hasta Neville, que generalmente tropezaba cuando bailaba, lo estaba pasando en grande. Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados en una esquina oscura, bailando muy lento a pesar de que la música era movida. Ginny había cambiado de pareja de baile muchas veces y los chicos parecían ansiosos de que fuera su turno. Pero el que más llamaba su atención era Malfoy. Todo un suceso sin duda. Harry no era el único que se fijaba en él. Todos miraban los movimientos insinuantes del chico que había bailado todo el tiempo con su amigo Blaise, quien no se quedaba atrás. Quienes habían ido a las fiestas Slytherins no se sorprendían, pero tampoco dejaban de mirarlos, porque ver a Draco bailar y en esa ropa era todo un gusto.

La actual novia de Zabini rompió con él en medio de la fiesta por dejarla de lado, pero el chico había seguido bailando sin interesarse mayormente. Al parecer había estado esperando que lo hiciera. Harry supuso que esa noche, Draco no volvería a su habitación.

En medio de la fiesta, la música fue detenida. El rubio se subió a una mesa para anunciar que iniciaría su concierto y que había escogido diez temas para que pudieran bailar en parejas. Nadie habló durante su discurso. Muchos de los estudiantes felices de poder apreciarlo mejor al tenerlo exhibido en el "escenario".

Harry se sentó en una mesa alejada escuchando la melodía. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaba vivos en su cabeza, pero Draco se veía muy diferente ahora, tocando como una gran estrella de la música. Incluso parecía tener fans, que habían dejado de lado el baile para poder admirar a su ídolo. Observando al público, descubrió que los admiradores de Draco no eran sólo chicas. Varios estudiantes parecían extasiados ante la figura, la gracia y los gestos del Slytherin.

_¿Cómo puede gustarles si es tan insoportable?... _se preguntó mientras los veía. Él ahora que estaba cerca, sabía que podía ser divertido y simpático, pero aún así era odioso. ¿Cómo diablos alguien que lo veía sólo en clases, donde sabía era un tirano, podía siquiera fijarse en él?... _Tienen que ser masoquistas_...

Mientra Draco tocaba, Harry escuchó más de un cometario pícaro en el público. Una vez más sintió admiración por aquel chico que no titubeaba ante aquella situación, tantos ojos puestos sobre él, escudriñándolo, y podía darse el lujo de verse incluso arrogante.

Rió para sí al recordar el baile de la mañana, ¿qué hubieran hecho los admiradores de Draco en esa situación?

Antes de que el rubio terminara su aparición, Harry salió a tomar aire, podía escuchar la mezcla de canciones. La fiesta de la cubierta principal en donde estaban los más chicos tenía ahora el tocadiscos y bailaban entusiasmados, felices de que el baile contara también para ellos. La diferencia con la fiesta del Gran comedor es que ellos bailaban mucho más y se besaban menos.

Bajó la escalera hasta la sala de transformaciones, apenas podía escuchar el piano, la ruidosa canción del tocadiscos se estaba adueñando de la atmósfera.

Jamás hubiera pensado que en una noche tan agradable como esa, se encontraría con algo tan horrible.

Dobló el pasillo hacia la sala de pociones y lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Blaise y Ginny se besaban apoyados en la pared. Estaban ocultos en la oscuridad, lo suficientemente expuestos como para que no pasara a nada más que besos, pero lo suficientemente ocultos como para que estos fueran indecorosos... o tal vez eso le parecía a Harry, porque era a Su hermana la que el asqueroso Zabini besaba como un animal.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, antes de que pudiera recuperarse del shock.

_¡¿CÓMO GINNY PUEDE METERSE CON ESE PUTO!..._

Esto tenía que ser una equivocación

_...¡TAL VEZ LA ESTÁ OBLIGANDO! _...

Porque ella no era así.

Aunque claro, cualquier otra persona, menos Ron, Harry y Bill, hubiera notado que Ginny estaba bastante estuciasmada con la lengua de Blaise, como para pensar que era forzada a besarlo.

Iba a dar un paso para golpear al degenerado ese, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

--Harry --susurró Hermione --no te metas.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por que estaba ahí y furioso por lo que le proponía.

--Vámonos o te lanzo un conjuro y te llevo conmigo. --Harry la miró para negarse, pero ella ya tenía la varita levantada y demostraba hablar muy en serio. --Ginny nunca volverá a hablarte si te entrometes, Harry. Piénsalo. --lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo --Ven conmigo y te explico lo que pasa.

Harry la llevó al aula de pociones para gritarle en privado.

-- ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA! --se paseaba de un lado a otro, tentado de volver a subir y separarlos. -- ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA CON ÉL! ¡EL TIPO SE ACUESTA CON MALFOY! ¡HASTA CON MALFOY ¿TE DAS CUENTA!

--Ella está enamorada de él, Harry --la voz de la chica sonaba apenada. Harry detuvo su caminata y la miró impresionado.

--Es una broma...

--No lo es... ¿Por qué crees que cuando Blaise llegó a la casa en verano se la pasó enferma? --se sentó en una de las bancas --No quería verlo.

-- ¿Desde cuando... --Harry se apoyó en el escritorio y se tomó la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

--Más o menos un año. Te lo cuento porque sé que intentarás averiguar todo y podrías humillarla mucho si husmeas en sus asuntos...

--Hermione, no podemos dejar que se junte con él, ya se le quitará el enamoramiento... Estoy seguro que se la llevará a la cama y mañana la botará. Tenemos que ir a buscarla, evitar que eso pase.

--No te metas Harry. Yo he hablado con ella muchas veces --Hermione pronunciaba las palabras con mucho dolor y cansancio --pero no puede evitar sentir lo que siente.

--Sufrirá mucho más cuando se haya entregado a él y él se meta con otra --Harry volvió a ponerse de pie --A Zabini sólo le interesa Malfoy... si es que le interesa alguien.

Hermione lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

--Sabes algo más --exigió saber Potterclavando los ojos en la chica.

--Ella ha sufrido mucho, Harry. Pero es su vida y no tienes derecho a meterte en ella.

-- ¡ES COMO MI HERMANA! ¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A METERME! --Hermione sólo lo miraba con tristeza. Eso ablandó un poco a Harry --¿Ron está enterado de esto?

--Te prohíbo que se lo digas --le advirtió la castaña dejando de lado su expresión de tristeza y cambiándola por una mucho más agresiva.

--Tiene que saber.

-- ¡No es tu problema Harry, ya te lo dije!. Si Ginny no te ha contado nada es por algo ¿no? respeta su decisión o te aseguro que no volverá a hablarte.

-- ¿Cómo lo conoció, porque en una clase no puede haber sido.

Hermione no deseaba contestar, pero prefirió que Harry se enterara por ella a que fuera a hacer un escándalo a Ginny o a Blaise para que se lo dijera.

--En una práctica de Quidditch.

-- ¡Pero si él es de Slytherin! ¡¿Cómo pudo conocerlo ahí!

--Fue después de una práctica. ¿Te acuerdas del año pasado, cuando se lastimó el tobillo y no nos enteramos hasta que Colin nos dijo que debíamos ir a buscarla a la enfermería? --Harry asintió --Bueno, fue ese día cuando lo conoció. Él le ayudó a llegar al hospital.

--Supongo que no ha pasado nada más entre ellos.

--...

-- ¿Verdad? --Harry miró fijamente a Hermione, quien lo evadió. Volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio.

No lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que la tierna y pequeña Ginny... ..._Voy a matarlo_...

Harry pasó el resto de la fiesta encerrado en su despacho pensando en qué hacer con Zabini. Hermione le había hecho prometer que no le contaría nada a Ron, que no le pediría explicaciones a Ginny y que la dejaría vivir su vida. Pero olvidó exigirle que no fuera a hablar con Blaise.

La fiesta terminó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Tuvieron que turnarse el tocadiscos pero de todas maneras la mayoría sintió que había sido la mejor fiesta a la que habían asistido en Hogwarts.

Cuando la gente se retiraba, Harry se asomó esperando ver al maldito. Tenía esperanzas de que no pasara la noche con Ginny, después de todo, había mostrado gran interés en Draco. Pensaba en llamarlo a su despacho y soltar toda su ira, no sabía muy bien que conseguiría con eso, pero en verdad quería partirle la cara.

Cuando todos parecían haber bajado, apareció Blaise por la escalera, el Slytherin traía una enorme sonrisa que enfureció todavía más a Harry.

--Zabini...

-- ¿Has estado acá abajo todo el tiempo? --le preguntó con amabilidad --Draco te estuvo buscando...

--No me sonrías, imbécil --le respondió apretando los puños, ya no le interesaba llamarlo a su oficina, le daba igual si Bill lo sacaba del cargo...

-- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? --Blaise cambio su actitud a una defensiva, ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de llamarlo profesor. Se preparó para esquivar el golpe que imaginó recibiría, aunque no sabía porqué.

--No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Ginny...

--Eres muy ridículo, Potter. --Blaise lo miró despectivamente e intentó avanzar. No se quedaría a discutir de sus asuntos con él.

Pero Harry le lanzó un golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara. Blaise lo miró sorprendido, tanto por que el jefe de Gryffindor iniciaba una pelea, como porque golpeaba más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Aunque no lo suficiente.

No lo pensó otra vez antes de volver a golpearlo, y Blaise se defendió.

Y luego atacó.

Y atacó otra vez.

Algunos golpes más y Harry sangraba en el suelo.

--Yo me meto con quien quiera --le dijo mirándolo hacia el suelo --Me da lo mismo que cargo tengas, Potter. Nada te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos, ni en los de ella. --Y dicho eso se fue su casa.

Harry se metió en su despacho con dificultad; tenía su orgullo completamente aplastado. Ahora sentía mucha más rabia hacia él. Se limpio las heridas y subió a su habitación rogando por no ver a nadie.

-- ¿Qué te ocurrió? --le preguntó Malfoy a Blaise cuando vio el moretón que le dejó Harry en su rostro. Había ido a visitarlo antes de dormir para escuchar su reencuentro con la colorina.

--Nada --le respondió secamente.

Draco miró las manos de su amigo, los nudillos también amoratados por haberlos estrellado contra Harry.

-- ¿A quién golpeaste? --inquirió levantando una de las manos heridas para obligarlo a confesar.

--Te doy toda la razón, Potter es un idiota.

-- ¿Golpeaste a Harry? ¿Por qué?

--Él empezó. Al parecer me vio con Ginny... creo que el no tener a Voldemort cerca lo hace buscar otras causas que defender... y en este caso parece creer que yo soy el villano.

-- ¿Cómo quedó él?

--Me golpeó, se metió en mi vida, abusó de su cargo ¿y me preguntas como está él? --alejó la mano que el rubio sostenía ofendido --que gran amigo tengo.

-- ¿Solo te golpeó? ¿no te lanzó ni un conjuro?

--No ¿Te hubiera gustado que usara un cruciatus en mi contra?

--Me sorprende que haya sido tan idiota para pelear contigo a golpes. Es tan pequeño y delgado... --se puso a reír --no puede haber pensado que te ganaría.

--No me causa gracia.

--Voy a burlarme de él --Draco se puso de pie de un salto, parecía estar muy feliz.

--Te aconsejo que te alejes, estaba como perro con rabia.

--No creo que me ataque hoy, me veo demasiado guapo como para que desee golpearme.

--Gracias por dejarme solo.

--Si me voy más tarde ya se habrá echado algo para eliminar los golpes --Blaise seguía mirándolo con rencor --no te enojes, tu ya sabes que es lo que pienso de tu relación con Ginny, deja de acostarte con otras chicas y ella tal vez se quede contigo --le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Corrió escaleras arriba, pasó a su despacho por un ungüento y corrió nuevamente hasta llegar a su pieza. Harry estaba quitándose con dificultad la camisa cuando el rubio entró.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --le preguntó espantado al ver que no se había quedado a dormir con Blaise.

--Eso se ve muy mal --dijo al notar los moretones de colores en la espalda del moreno.

--Déjame tranquilo --hizo el además de volver a ponerse la camisa, pero Draco se lo impidió.

--Te traje esto --le mostró el frasco con el ungüento --te curará rápido.

Harry miró el frasco con desconfianza

--Vienes muy preparado, no me extrañaría que tu amigo te mandara con eso.

--Oh, claro. Todo el mundo quiere matarte. --el tono preocupado había cambiado a uno molesto --No fue él quien comenzó la pelea.

Harry volvió a tratar de ponerse la camisa.

-- ¿Te quedarás así hasta que se cure solo, mañana no podrás moverte.

--Preocúpate de tu amigo.

Draco se echó a reír

--Mi amigo está muy bien --volvió a tomar la prenda de Harry para evitar que se vistiera --No puedes creer que le hiciste daño con tus pequeñas manitos.

Potter le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-- ¡Ya no te soporto. Suéltame, Malfoy! --intentó soltarse, pero el rubio seguía afirmando su camisa -- ¡Estoy harto de que tus estúpidas burlas! --los ojos de Harry echaban chispas -- más vale que me sueltes, todavía me quedan energías para golpearte y a diferencia de Blaise dudo mucho que tú puedas defenderte --dijo usando un tono arrogante muy parecido al del slytherin.

-- ¿Quieres que llame a Pomfrey? seguro ella no se burlará de tí --ofreció con un falso tono de inocencia.

--NO me amenaces.

--No te estoy amenazando --dijo en un tono serio --vine a ayudarte. Te recuerdo que soy profesor de pociones, lo que hay en este frasco lo hice yo, y es la misma mezcla que usa la enfermera, quítate la camisa. --Harry no alcanzó a moverse cuando el rubio se la arrancó de un fuerte tirón.

-- ¡AUCH, CUIDADO! --se quejó Harry--...está bien dame el frasco --no tenía sentido seguir negando la ayuda, lo terminarían descubriendo. Además era agradable saber que el rubio quería ayudarlo.

Pero Draco no le entregó la pomada, sino que ya había sacado un poco y empezó a esparcírselo por la espalda, en el moretón cercano a su cuello.

--Yo puedo hacerlo --dijo Potter, muy incómodo de sentir la piel de Draco frotando la suya.

--No podrás, te duele mucho --bajó al que estaba sobre el omóplato--Dentro de un par de horas estarás curado.

Harry se quedó quieto sin mover ni un músculo. Tenso por la molesta situación.

El rubio trasladó su masaje a un punto cercano a la cintura.

¿Por qué diablos estaba tan cerca, ¡podía sentir su respiración en la espalda!.

..._Podría hacerlo perfectamente si se alejara dos pasos._

Sentía también el calor del cuerpo del chico. Las manos se acercaron más al costado derecho de Harry. Más que aplicar pomada, parecía que acariciaba la piel.

_¿Qué hace?_

Draco tocaba con cuidado las zonas heridas, haciendo que el moreno sintiera sólo un ligero dolor por cada lugar donde pasaba sus manos, y luego una agradable sensación fría. Hasta que las manos bajaron a su cadera, demasiado cerca del pantalón. La ausencia de dolor hizo que se preocupara. No podía dejar de sentir que estaba siendo manoseado ya que ahí no sentía que había ni una herida que curar...

-- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? --preguntó secamente --no siento nada ahí.

Draco hundió un dedo y Harry sintió un punzante dolor. Sí había una herida

--Toma --le tendió la pomada con el rostro sin expresión. Parecía enojado --continúa tú --Harry titubeó antes de tomarla --No te preocupes, no volveré a tocarte.

--Draco... --el moreno se sintió muy avergonzado. Draco había entendido lo que estaba pensando de él y lógicamente se había ofendido --Draco no te vayas... --iba a disculparse, pero el rubio ya había salido de la habitación. --Mierda.

¿Por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a él? Ahora Draco no le volvería a hablar en al menos una semana. Y con razón.

Pero es que era difícil no pensar mal de él, era demasiado... desinhibido. Después de todo, lo había besado y le había bailado... y siempre estaba diciendo que le gustaba tanto acostarse con sus amigos...

Pero claro, sólo con los que le atraían. Y hasta ahora lo único que podía acercarse a un piropo era la confesión (probablemente falsa), de que le gustaban sus ojos...

Y por supuesto estaba el hecho de que él no era su amigo.

Se untó más pomada en el pecho, donde un moretón especialmente feo le impedía respirar bien.

Y pensar que Malfoy sólo se había preocupando por él.

_Pero no es mi culpa, es difícil que me adapte a estos contactos... no estoy acostumbrado._

Pero Draco no era culpable de eso. No porque la actitud del chico pareciera ser de constante coqueteo, significaba que realmente lo estuviera haciendo.

Se metió en la cama condificultad, sintiéndose un desgraciado mal pensado. Mientras intentaba acomodarse para descansar, se prometió no volver a imaginar cosas que no eran. Después de todo, Draco estaba enamorado de Blaise... era una estupidez pensar que le tiraba los tejos a él.

Tal como había imaginado, Draco no le habló en siete días. Intentó disculparse, pero cuando trató de hablarle, el rubio le dio la espalda y se largó, humillando a Harry lo suficiente como para gritarle yno volver a intentarlo.

Pero eso no significaba que por las noches la palabra "discúlpame" no danzara en su mente una y otra vez impidiendo que durmiera correctamente. Y es que hasta ahora nunca había sentido que mereciera el silencio de Draco. Ya no soportaba vivir así. Fue una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir que escuchó los balbuceos de Draco en sueños. Primero palabras ininteligibles cargadas de angustia, pronto subieron el tono y aumentaron en desesperación.

--Dile que me deje... --imploró de tal forma que Harry sintió el corazón encogérsele. --No lo dejes... padre por favor... --siguió rogando mientras se movía frenéticamente, las palabras débiles parecían quebrarse cada vez que eran pronunciadas. Harry se puso de pie y subió la escalera de la cama para despertarlo. --¡PADRE! -- Gritó enredándose en la sábana, Harry lo tomó del brazo esquivando los golpes que el rubio lanzaba al aire torpemente.

-- ¡Draco despierta! --le apretó el hombro sin obtener respuesta.

-- ¡Ahh! --un grito ahogado salió de los labios pálidos, y luego una queja parecida a la de un perro siendo golpeado. Sudaba frío y apretaba los músculos de la cara en una mueca de dolor absoluto.

-- ¡DRACO! --gritó sintiendo que el chico estaba muriendo -- ¡DRACO, YA BASTA! --lo golpeó contra la cama hasta que logró que abriera los ojos. Harry vio en ellos un fulgor plata que pareció iluminarlos al despertar, pero desapareció dando paso a un gris inanimado. --¿estás bien? --preguntó mirando en los bellos ojos que parecían aún aterrorizados por el sueño vivido.

Draco lo miró por unos momentos como si aún no volviera a la realidad y luego se soltó de las manos que lo habían despertado.

--Suéltame --le ordenó. Harry se alejó lentamente examinando si el chico estaba bien. --sal de mi cama.

Al parecer estaba bien.

--Tenías una pesadilla --le dijo intentando iniciar una conversación, al menos para saber qué soñaba.

--No es la primera ni será la última --contestó fríamente al tiempo que se cubría con la frazada.

--Yo... no podía despertarte.

--... --Draco no le respondió.

--Buenas noches --se despidió antes de bajar, sinceramente preocupado. ¿Realmente había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas antes? Si era así, ¿por qué él nunca lo había escuchado?

Una vez más no pudo dormir. Draco parecía tener un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, ¿dolor, responsabilidades o preocupaciones? No lo podría adivinar. Sabía que sufría por su madre y porque su padre lo seguía... su vida no era para sentirse feliz, pero... parecía ocurrirle algo más. ¿O tal vez el problema era que fingía ser feliz?

..._Yo hago algo parecido a eso_...

Sólo esperaba que el enojo se le pasara, al menos así podría apoyarlo. El sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía estar solo.

De pronto sintió una enorme rabia consigo mismo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

No podía creerlo. Malfoy lo ocupaba de reemplazo de Blaise y Lisa, se burlaba de él todo el tiempo, era grosero con sus amigos y dejaba de hablarle por cualquier cosa. Acababa de sacarlo de su cama sin siquiera agradecerle el haberlo sacado de su pesadilla ¿y él se sentía mal porque debido a su enojo no podía ayudarlo?

¿Pero que mierda le estaba pasando?

_No lo entiendo. _

Jamás se había dejado tratar de esa manera.

_Ya basta, no seguiré preocupándome por él. _

--Hola, Harry --saludó Hermione a su amigo. Había ido a su despacho con el pretexto de entregarle un libro, pero en realidad pretendía orillarlo a hablarle sobre lo que pensaba de Ginny, era la forma que tenía de asegurarse que el chico no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Lo que no sabía, era que ya la había cometido. Y es que la pelea con Blaise había permanecido como un secreto entre él, Harry y Draco. -- ¿Cómo has estado?

--Bien --contestó secamente. Habían pasado diez días desde la fiesta y ya se había acostumbrado a ese tono de Hermione que pretendía ser inocente y que auguraba el tema de Ginny sin excepción.

-- ¿Qué has hecho? --se acercó al escritorio, Harry la miró directo a los ojos.

--No he hablado con Ginny --contestó harto de aquella situación. La única razón por la que había soportado los anteriores interrogatorios, había sido la culpa.

--No venía...

--Ni con Zabini --Continuó sin hacer caso al intento de excusa de su amiga.

--Sólo estoy preocupada --se disculpó evidentemente cansada.

Harry se ablandó al notar las ojeras y la expresión acabada. Al parecer las vacaciones que les había dado Bill se les habían hecho cortas a todos.

-- ¿Cómo ocurrió? --preguntó con calma, tal vez ahora Hermione se apiadaba de él y le entregaba algo más de información de la que tenía.

--Ya te dije, en una práctica...

--No creo que sólo le bastara hablar con él un día y ya. No puede haberse enamorado tan rápido.

--Según dice, ella sabía de la reputación de Blaise, pero no lo conocía, y al hablar con él le pareció que todo lo que se decía de él era un invento.

Harry sonrió con amargura.

-- ¿Sigue con él o sólo se juntaron en la fiesta?

--Harry, deja de intentar averiguar de eso.

--Necesito saberlo... Draco no ha dormido en la pieza desde hace dos noches...

-- ¿No se suponía que lo estaban monitoreando para que no se metiera con él?

--Ya no. Todos suponen que ya no se acuestan. Dime, ¿sigue con Zabini?.

--No.

Harry respiró aliviado --espero que no vuelva a dejarse convencer...

--Ella no es tonta, Harry. Sabe a lo que se enfrenta con Blaise. Y más vale que te acostumbres porque no lo ha olvidado... dudo que lo haga algún día. Es por eso que espero la dejes vivir --levantó el mentón para continuar el sermón --En algún momento se rendirá o encontrará a alguien que la haga feliz y ya no lo buscará más. --Se acercó a Harry y le besó la mejilla --tengo que irme, estoy haciendo una tutoría a los de primero. Malfoy les ha puesto demasiados deberes.

--Se esfuerza por no ser menos que Snape --contestó con una débil sonrisa, sintiendo una calidez inexplicable al recordar las locuras del rubio.

Nos vemos más tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, la chica se encontró de frente con el profesor de pociones.

--Hola --saludó ella evitando llamarlo profesor, o señor o cualquier cosa que le diera estatus de autoridad.

--Mm --contestó de mala gana dejando en claro que la consideraba insignificante, y cerró la puerta.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --Harry no esperaba esta visita.

--Vengo a verte --le respondió animado --supuse que me echabas de menos --tomó un libro de la repisa y lo hojeó, pero no lo veía realmente.

--No te echo de menos, puedes irte --le respondió sabiendo que en realidad venía a pedirle que le enseñara magia sin varita. Llevaba tres días (desde que le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra) hablándole, cada vez que podía, sobre lo maravilloso que sería aprender a vivir sin la varita, y de lo malvadas que eran las personas que no compartían sus conocimientos.

-- ¿Para qué irme, ya estoy aquí. Hagamos algo entretenido.

--Ve a practicar pociones con Lisa, o transformaciones... eso te entretendrá más que mi compañía --Harry jugaba a ser rencoroso, le encantaba como sonreía Draco para evitar el tema de las clases personales con Lisa, clases que no había querido compartir con él.

--No es cierto, me encanta estar contigo --contestó con sus labios curvándose en la dulce sonrisa manipuladora. Para alguien que no lo conociera, podría parecer franca.

--Ya te dije, Malfoy...

--Puedes llamarme Draco --le pidió de manera encantadora.

--Draco --apenas podía aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la cara de angel de Malfoy --Ya tengo bastante trabajo como para sumarle el tenerte como pupilo --Harry citaba la conversación que alguna vez tuvo con el rubio al proponerle hacerse clases entre los profesores, cuando Draco le había negado pociones por considerarlo a él, una carga-- La magia sin varita es muy difícil y tú no...

--En verdad he practicado --se defendió --ya casi puedo sacar magia, tu libro dice que eso es lo más difícil.

--No, Malfoy --respondió tajante.

Draco le dio la espalda y se acercó a la puerta.

--Te odio. --dijo antes de salir como un niño malcriado al que se le negaba una bicicleta.

-- ¡Bien! --le gritó Harry apurado antes de que cerrara con un portazo. No le preocupaba, pronto volvería derramando encanto para convencerlo, pero él no le enseñaría a menos que le ofreciera clases de pociones. Draco no quería aceptar ese trato, porque significaba que su compañero de cuarto lograba torcerle la mano, pero Harry sabía que deseaba tanto aprender, que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar.

Y fue más temprano que tarde.

--Haaarrrryyyy --escuchó la melodiosa voz de Draco desde la cama de arriba --Haarrryyyy.

No le contestaría, tenía sueño y quería dormir.

--Haarrrryy.

--...--

--Haarrrryy.

--...-- no iba a contestarle, ya sabía lo que pretendía el rubio. Se giró hacia la muralla y trató de dormir.

-- ¡HARRY! --Draco asomó la cabeza hacia la cama del moreno y arrugó un pedazo de pergamino --Sé que estas despierto.

¡Plit!

Harry sintió que algo le caía en la cabeza. Lo ignoró.

¡Plit!

Otra cosa le cayó pero no se giró.

¡Plit!

silencio

¡Plit!

--Harry...Harry... --le tiró otro papelito en la cabeza --Harry...Har

--¡¿Qué! --el aludido se giró encontrándose con la tierna carita del rubio.

-- ¿Me pasas la pluma que está en el piso? --se la señaló --es que no la alcanzo.

-- ¿Y por qué no te paras a buscarla?

--Tengo frío.

Conciente del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Harry pregunto sólo por diversión -- -- ¿Y por qué no la invocaste?

--Es que mi varita está muy lejos --le indicó con la cabeza el lugar en donde se encontraba la varita --y como yo no sé hacer magia sin ella... ¿Vez porqué debes enseñarme?. Podría hacer mis cosas solo sin molestarte.

--No te enseñaré --le dijo mientras se sentaba --No tengo tiempo.

--Claro, y yo sí debo tener tiempo para enseñarte defensa --un brillo malicioso cruzó el rostro malhumorado de Draco fugazmente --Bueno, pero si tu no me enseñas, yo no te enseño --

--No puedes hacer eso, es tu obligación --Harry se regocijaba con la expresión de enfado de Draco --pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trueque.

--Depende --los ojos grises brillaban calculadores.

--Si tu aceptas darme lecciones de Pociones, yo te doy de magia independiente --bien, ya había lanzado la propuesta, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

--No --fue la escueta respuesta --No, es injusto. Yo ya te enseño algo a ti y tu nada a mi.

--Tómalo o déjalo.

--No acepto.

-- ¿Estas seguro? --el moreno tenía la seguridad de que su compañero aceptaría. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea y no creía que pudiera resistir más.

-- ¿Y qué más me darías? --su voz sonaba ¿sugerente?

-- ¿Cómo es eso? --intentaba parecer indignado, pero una sonrisa se le escapaba involuntariamente --Deberías agradecer que te propongo esto, Malfoy.

--Pero yo soy el que gastará el poco tiempo libre que queda, Potter --ambas miradas se enfrentaron.

--Bien --Harry desvió la vista --Te enseñaré DCAO además de lo otro.

-- ¿Y a mi de qué me sirve DCAO? --Draco miraba, aún de cabeza, con una ceja alzada --Yo te enseño defensa ¿Qué me podrías enseñar TÚ a MI?

--Sólo sabes un montón de hechizos oscuros que rayan en lo prohibido, en cambio, yo te podría enseñar magia...

--Tu magia no sirve --sentenció --de lo contrario yo no tendría que darte clases.

_Serpiente malagradecida_...

--Entonces no hay trato --Harry acomodó la almohada y se acostó, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-- ¿A qué hora? --Draco habló bajito.

-- ¿Perdón? --Potter se giró hacia Malfoy reteniendo, fallidamente, una sonrisa.

--A qué hora me enseñarás.

--El día lunes a las ocho. ¿y tu, a qué hora? --bien, ya no tenía caso intentar retener la triunfal sonrisa.

-- ¡¿Y me vas a dar clases de magia y DCAO a la misma hora! Eso no es justo, exijo otro día más.

-- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si tu no querías DCAO! --_pero que fresco_...

--Ahora si quiero. ¿Cuándo entonces?

No pudo reprimir una carcajada. Draco era muy sinvergüenza.

--Deja de reír y dime cuando, tengo sueño y quiero dormir --el cabello, fatigado gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, se dejó caer tapándole los ojos.

--El viernes a las ocho.

--Mejor el sábado --y otra vez la sonrisita manipuladora se dejó ver.

Harry lo meditó un rato. En realidad el sábado no tenía nada...

--Esta bien. El sábado a las ocho ¿Y tu, cuándo planeas darme Pociones?

--Tendrás que estar con Lisa, ya no tengo más horas disponibles --y dicho esto, la cabeza de Draco desapareció por sobre el colchón.

--Draco --el chico volvió a aparecer --te olvidaste de la pluma.

--Ya no la necesito --y se esfumó nuevamente.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que Harry y Draco se enseñaron mutuamente. Lisa no estuvo muy contenta con tener a Harry de compañero, pero no tuvo más opción que aguantarle ya que ella también estaba interesada en aprender más sobre Pociones. Las clases terminaron siendo una tortura para el chico Gryffindor ya que, aunque el profesor intentaba ser menos antipático de lo normal, no lo lograba. En más de una ocasión no pudo reprimir decirle lo mal que revolvía el caldero o lo inútil que era para la materia. Además, las miradas entre Draco y Lisa le hacía sentir incómodo, como si fuera "el mal tercio".

Por la otra parte, Harry comenzó sus clases enseñándole al rubio a sacar su magia, era bastante difícil, pero gracias al entrenamiento que Draco había hecho por su cuenta, finalmente lo lograron. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaba la hora del término de la clase, en donde Draco siempre intentaba seguir hasta más tarde, sin importar qué tan cansado se encontraba Harry, o cuantas cosas más tuvieran que hacer. Con respecto a las horas de DCAO, bueno, Draco resultó ser un buen alumno, un tanto rezongón pero bueno a final de cuentas. Siempre que el profesor le mostraba un nuevo maleficio, el chico se ponía a preguntar por qué debía aprenderlo si ya sabía uno mejor. Esto desesperaba un poco a Harry, pero finalmente obligó al rubio a callar.

Todo parecía estar bien entre los jefes de casa, pero había un pequeño inconveniente en sus horarios. Sin que Harry ni Draco supieran, Hannah y Lisa se hacían clases particulares entre ellas, dejándolos de lado (tal y como ellos lo hacía con ellas). Si bien esto no hubiese sido ningún inconveniente, la poca disponibilidad de los chicos, la falta de tiempo y el cansancio se dejó ver a las pocas semanas de haber comenzado. Fue por esto que Bill se vio obligado a inmiscuirse.

-- ¿No podrían armar un horario para darse clases entre todos? --Weasley miraba a cada uno de los chicos --Esto es algo que debería beneficiarles, pero veo que no es así.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, siguió hablando --Entiendo que no todos aquí se lleven bien... --echó una ojeada rápida hacia Draco, quien sólo se limitó a mirarle displicente --pero la colaboración entre ustedes es importante. Si ya están dándose clases entre algunos de ustedes, que más da hacer un horario para que todos asistan.

--Tienes mucha razón, Bill --le dijo Sprout --es absurdo seguir así. Ninguno tiene el tiempo para dar dos clases extras como sé que ha estado haciendo, señorita Turpin--la chica sólo la miró --y probablemente Potter y Malfoy hacen lo mismo, ¿no? Ya es hora de poner orden aquí --agitó su varita y en la pizarra aparecieron los siete días de la semana --Bien, el día lunes tendrán... --miró a los chicos --Transformaciones --Lisa iba a decir algo, pero la profesora no la dejó --Tanto los días martes como jueves no se podrán hacer clases extras ya que están ocupados, por lo que no los contaremos --ambos días fueron tachados en la pizarra --Miércoles ...Pociones; Viernes, DCAO; y el día sábado será para Hechizos. Los horarios serán de nueve a diez de la noche para evitar que se salten la cena ¿Alguna pregunta? --Los cuatro chicos se miraban. ¡Había decidido todo por su cuenta! Hasta Bill se había quedado sin palabras, lo cual era muy extraño siendo un Weasley:

-- ¿Es obligación ir a todas? --finalmente preguntó Draco.

--Por supuesto que no, pero creo que es lo mejor ya que están muy atrasados con respecto a la materia de este año. ¿Alguna otra duda? --esperó un par de segundos mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso con agua que tenía al lado --¿ninguna? Me alegro. De más esta decir que las clases las pueden hacer en sus respectivas salas. Sinceramente espero que no descuiden sus otras obligaciones y que este tipo de situaciones no se vuelva a repetir.

Y dicho esto, el horario de estudio para los profesores quedó acordado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Elévalo un poco más --eran las diez y media de la noche y Harry estaba en su pieza junto a Draco, quien intentaba hacer levitar una almohada --un poco más...

Recordó la invitación de su amiga.

Ese día Hermione le había invitado a una reunión en la casa de Gryffindor, pero él no había aceptado, ya no se sentía a gusto con los demás estudiantes. Siempre que llegaba a la sala común, un silencio sepulcral llenaba la habitación, y eso le enfermaba. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como si ya no perteneciera a ese mundo; y en cierta medida era así, porque él era un profesor y obviamente los estudiantes no lo pelarían, ni a él ni a ningún otro docente, en frente suyo. Además, últimamente no había hablado mucho ni con Ron ni con nadie, básicamente porque ya no tenía tiempo; y aunque lo tuviera, no era lo mismo. Era mejor estar con los otros profesores, y en especial, con Draco.

La almohada cayó al piso devolviéndole a la realidad

--¡Maldita! --Draco se dejó caer junto a él en la cama --¡¿Es que acaso esa almohada tiene plomo dentro! --bostezó y se estiró como gato --estoy tan cansado... --se giró hacia él y se acurrucó en si mismo.

"Toc" "Toc"

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Harry miró a Draco, por si se hacía de amable e iba a ver, pero eso no ocurrió. Perezosamente, se paró y abrió la puerta.

--Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo --Hannah estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta blandiendo un pergamino --ahora.

-- ¿Qué quieres? --le contestó de mala gana el rubio.

--Párate y ven a hablar.

El chico no se inmutó.

--Perfecto --Hannah entró en la pieza sin siquiera saludar a Harry, que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta -- ¿Qué significa esto? --le tiró el pergamino. Draco lo desenvolvió y lo examinó un rato, luego se lo tiró de vuelta.

-- ¿Qué significa esto? --repitió.

--Que tus "tejoncitos" son todos unos idiotas.

Harry recogió el papel y vio una lista de nombres, y junto a estos, una gran cantidad de calificaciones deficientes y, en un par de casos, unos puntajes negativos.

-- ¿Quién te crees para hacer esto? No tienes derecho...

--Soy el profesor y sólo estoy evaluando. Que tus "niñitos" sean retrasados no es mi culpa. No haré una escala diferente para ellos.

--No vuelvas a decir eso. Sabes perfectamente que esto... --le quitó el pergamino a Harry y se lo refregó en la cara a Draco --no es justo. Te exijo que re-evalues todo y que devuelvas los puntos.

--No. No tengo por qué.

--Tu quitaste esos puntos sólo porque te caen mal. Sebastián me dijo que le descontaste veinte puntos sólo porque estornudó.

-- ¿Y no te contó que lo hizo sobre el caldero, estropeando la poción? --le contestó con tono burlón Draco --Le desconté los puntos por una causa justa. Porque es un inútil.

-- ¿Y Bastian? ¿Qué hizo él para que le sacaras cincuenta puntos en dos días?

-- ¿Él se ha quejado? --preguntó Draco con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

--No --dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de aquella mirada-- pero eso no tiene nada...

-- ¿Y porqué vienes a defenderlo entonces? Él sabe que se los merece --contestó con simpleza, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción por dentro.

Los puntos negativos de Bastian tenían una razón, una no muy lejana, que se remontaba a los días en que todavía estaban en el castillo. El chico había sido uno de los participantes en el ataque a Draco, cuando había sido colgado y humillado. El rubio se había encargado de averiguar los nombres de sus atacantes y ahora disfrutaba su venganza. Sería lenta, larga y cuidadosa para que nadie adivinara que estaba haciendo, solamente los culpables imaginarían que se escondía detrás de sus acciones. No podía dejar de vengarse, no estaría tranquilo con su conciencia. No acabaría hasta que ya no sintiera humillación. Tal vez los perseguiría de por vida... No le costaría acostumbrarse a eso.

Al margen de todo, Harry escuchaba a ambos. Tal parecía que Draco había vuelto a su mala costumbre de quitar puntos por nada.

_Tal vez debería meterme, Hannah tiene razón en enojarse_...

--Mira, Abbott, que tus estudiantes no sirvan para la materia, no es mi culpa. Ahora fuera de mi pieza --la empujó hacia la puerta.

-- ¡No me voy! ¡Tienes que cambiar esto!

--¡Fuera! --le tomó del brazo y la volvió a empujar --¡Ándate!

-- ¡NO!

Antes de que Harry se metiera, la chica se soltó.

--Devuelve los puntos --siseó Hannah.

-- ¿Y tu devolverás todos los que le has quitado a Blaise?

Harry miró extrañado a Draco.

_Blaise, qué tiene que ver Blaise aquí._

-- ¿Por qué debería? Ese no hizo lo que le ordené.

-- ¿Y vas a cambiarle las notas? --los ojos grises ardían en odio.

--No, sería absurdo. Él se merece esas notas. Es un estúpido y tu lo sabes.

_¿Blaise estúpido?_

Harry definitivamente no entendía nada. Zabini podía ser muy fresco, un suelto y había engañado a Ginny para que se metiera con él, pero de él no se podía decir que era estúpido. Podía ser cualquier cosa menos estúpido.

--Bien, si Blaise es estúpido,tus tejones no tienen esperanzas --y diciendo esto, la tomó por un brazo y la empujó hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta.

"PLAF"

"PLAF"

"PLAF"

Se escuchó por unos momentos a Hannah golpear la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos abrió. Uno porque aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado, y el otro porque simplemente no la quería ver.

El problema con Hannah no tuvo grandes consecuencias para ninguno. Bill les amonestó por un buen rato pero no pasó a mayores.

Las clases extras que se daban entre ellos estaban dando buenos resultados. Si bien aún no alcanzaban el nivel de sus ex-compañeros, los que estaban muy adelantados incluso para lo normal en Hogwarts, ya dominaban una nada despreciable parte de la materia correspondiente al séptimo año.

Los cuatro habían acordado las clases, pero Hannah no asistía a las que daba Draco, y este tampoco a las que daba la chica. Y todos lo prefirieron así, ya que de esa forma, no tendrían más oportunidades de molestarse mutuamente.

Las clases de magia sin varita siguieron, pero con un inconveniente: el horario.

De lunes a sábado estaban tapados de trabajos y estudio, por lo que el día domingo, Harry sólo deseaba descansar; y eso era algo que Draco no le dejaría hacer. Cada vez que podía, le hacía recordar su trato, que él, Draco Malfoy, había puesto toda su confianza en él y que ahora no podría defraudarle. Harry intentó hacerle entender que necesitaba descansar, pero el rubio no le escuchó. Finalmente decidieron, muy a pesar de Harry, que la clase se haría el domingo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eran las 1:45 horas. Había acabado la guardia y Harry se estaba poniendo el pijama para dormir mientras que Draco se terminaba de duchar. Estaba cansado, el día había sido agotador, pero eso ya no importaba; finalmente podía acostarse y dormir tranquilamente.

-- ¡Que ricoooo! --apareció Draco desde el baño, estirándose.

O eso creía él.

--Realmente no entiendo como puedes ser tan cerdo --le dijo el rubio mientras tiraba sus zapatos a un lado --Yo no podría dormirme todo sucio y sin siquiera limpiarme la cara.

--Pues a mi no me importa --le respondió girándose hacia la pared y tapándose hasta la cara --No voy a perder mi tiempo de sueño en eso. Prefiero dormir.

--Pero que aburrido eres --Draco le corrió hacia el rincón y se sentó en la cama -- ¿Cómo puedes decir que tienes sueño? La noche aún es joven.

--Es muy tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano, no voy a...

--Tengo hambre --le sacó las mantas de encima --Trae algo para comer. Trae algo dulce para comer.

Harry le miró de reojo e intentó volver a cubrirse, pero el chico se lo impidió.

--Vamos Harry, no me puedes dejar morir de hambre --le sonrió encantadoramente --trae algo de comer...

-- ¿Y por qué no te comiste toda la cena? Si lo hubieses hecho, ahora no tendrías hambre.

--Estaba asquerosa.

--Eso no es excusa.

--Si lo es. No puedo comer algo tan malo, podría morir de asco.

--No lo haré --nuevamente trató de taparse, y otra vez Draco se lo impidió.

--¿Y si te doy algo?

--No hay nada que quiera.

--No seas malo... --puso una cara encantadora -- por favor...

--No --algo en el ruego de Draco le hacía sentir bien. Por mientras, el chico rubio seguía pidiéndole dulces, pero ahora le hacía cariño suavemente en el pelo.

--Harry...por favor...

--No --esta vez su negación sonó poco convincente. Iba a acceder, sólo deseaba que rogara un poco mas...

--Harry...

--Esta bien --le contestó resignado. Tenía sueño y sabía perfectamente que Draco no lo dejaría en paz. Se sentó en la cama y se concentró. Unos segundos después, un par de pastelillos de crema aparecieron sobre la cama. Draco tomó uno y le pasó un dedo, el que luego se llevó a la boca.

--Delicioso.

--Ahora puedes irte --el moreno intentó meterse bajo las frazadas, pero nuevamente no lo dejaron.

--No tengo sueño --Draco sonreía, nuevamente, pero era una sonrisa un tanto maligna; una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-- ¿A los catorce? --eran las cerca de las siete de la mañana y ni Harry ni Draco planeaban dormir. Se habían pasado toda la noche conversando, comiendo y tomando un poquito (Harry procuró no embriagarse) y ahora estaban en la hora de las "confesiones" -- ¿Tu primera vez fue en cuarto?

--Fue en el verano, cuando pasamos a quinto. Se llamaba Anastasia y era la hija de un amigo de la familia.

-- ¿Y cuantos años tenía?

--Diecinueve.

--Mentira --Harry comió una galleta. Para esas alturas, no sólo habían sacado un par de pasteles; mientras pasaba la hora, los dos chicos habían sustraído más golosinas y ya iban por su tercera tanda de biscochos y una docena de chocolates de menta --No creo que a esa edad se haya fijado en ti.

-- ¡Hey! no me subestimes. Siempre he sido muy guapo --cogió una copa y bebió -- e indudablemente seductor.

"Plit"

Una galleta mordida le pegó en la cara.

--Envidioso --le dijo a Harry mientras él le tiraba una devuelta --era obvio que ella caería bajo mis encantos --se tiró el pelo hacia atrás.

--Si claro.

--Es verdad. Ella y su padre, el señor Armstrong, se estaban quedando en casa por unos negocios, y como el señor Armstrong no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, yo debía entretenerla.

--Vaya manera de entretenerla.

--Es una excelente manera --le dijo con voz sugerente, y moviendo la cabeza para mostrar su blanco y cremoso cuello. Harry desvió la mirada hacia las galletas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer eso?

--La verdad, es que estuve tras ella bastantes días --siguió el rubio --Era tan inexperto como tu; de hecho, si la hubiera conocido ahora, no me hubiera costado nada...Pero bueno, después de tirarle los cortes casi todos los días, la llevé a ver a Augusto y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Anastasia si estaba interesada en mi.

-- ¿Y se acostaron en el establo? --y otra vez Harry se descubrió a si mismo preguntando sobre la vida sexual de Draco.

--NO, eso es horrible --se escandalizó el chico --La vez que lo hice ahí, me dio alergia el heno. Esa misma noche me fui a su pieza a escondidas y me metí en su cama --la sonrisa que mostraba el rubio era de triunfo -- ¿supongo que sabes en que terminó?

--Me lo puedo imaginar...

-- ¿A si que me imaginas ...

-- ¡NOOOOO!

--No sabía que era tu fantasía erótica, Harry.

--No digas estupideces --intentó esconder su cara roja tras una copa, fallando miserablemente.

-- ¿Cuál es tu fantasía más recurrente? --los ojos grises brillaban de diversión.

--No tengo.

--No te creo --gateó por la cama acercándose a Harry --Vamos dime, no me voy a reír... mucho.

--No tengo y punto --Harry intentó alejarse hacia atrás.

--Estas mintiéndome --llegó hasta donde Harry, quien ya no tenía más espacio para escapar, y le tomó la cara --mentir es algo muy feo...deberías decírmelo. Yo te conté lo de Anastasia...

--Pero a ti no te importa hablar --se defendió el moreno. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco, y eso definitivamente le estaba afectando.

--Entonces no es que no tengas ninguno, es que no me lo quieres contar --hizo un puchero --eres malo, Potter --se acercó mucho más --dímelo...

"¡RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!"

Harry dio un salto y miró la hora en su reloj, ya era de mañana y tenía que levantarse. Se sacudió la rubio de encima (¡TEN CUIDADO CONMIGO, POTTER!), sacó su ropa y salió arrancando hacia el baño.

Pasó él día con sueño. La juerga nocturna le pasó la cuenta durante las clases, en donde cabeceó mientras que los estudiantes realizaban pruebas o trabajos que él les había encomendado. Las horas de comida no fueron muy distintas ya que también estuvo medio dormido en ellas, llegando incluso a meter la cabeza dentro del puré con carne que los elfos habían cocinado siendo esto la comidilla del alumnado. Hasta la enfermera se preocupó, obligándole a pasar después de la cena por el hospital para hacerle un chequeo médico.

-- ¿Y cómo estas? --Le preguntó Draco cuando lo vio entrar.Estaba frente al espejo de su pieza, mirándose.

--Bien, pero Madame Ponfrey no opina lo mismo. Me hizo tomar unas pastillas asquerosas --se las mostró --y debo tomarme esto mañana --mostró un frasquito con un líquido violáceo.

--Eso te pasa por no dormir.

Harry, en vez de contestar, prefirió tirarse en su cama. Draco seguía frente al espejo, pero ahora se estaba cambiando la polera.

-- ¿Qué haces?

--Es que hoy me voy a juntar con Blaise. Rompió con su novia --sus labios se curvaron en una "inocente" sonrisa --y hace días que no lo veo.

_Blaise_..._bastardo_.

-- ¿O sea que lo vas a ir a ver? --le preguntó Harry. Una pequeña idea estaba rondando su cabeza.

--Eso te acabo de decir --abrió su cajón y sacó una botellita de perfume.

-- ¡Ah! oh, que pena.

-- ¿Por qué? --se echó un par de gotitas en el cuello.

--Es que justo hoy tengo un poco de tiempo libre...

Desde que Harry le estaba dando clases particulares a Draco el día domingo, este se pasaba el resto de la semana pidiéndole que le enseñara en sus ratos libres, y no tan libres. La mayor parte del tiempo Harry no accedía, ya que eso era fomentar el vicio en Draco, pero habían ocasiones en que realmente no se podía negar.

Y, en otras, resultaba muy conveniente no negarse.

--Creí que podríamos ejercitar un poco. Tu sabes, avanzar. Pienso que ya estas listo para practicar algo que leí en el libro --esperó a la reacción de Draco.

-- ¿Hoy? ¿Tiene que ser justo hoy? --Draco le miraba de frente -- ¿no podría ser mañana?

--No lo creo. Ahora tengo tiempo.

--Pero... --se agachó para quedar a su nivel --es que... no he "visto" a Blaise hace tanto tiempo...

--No te preocupes, Draco. Anda, sé que tu necesitas estar con él de vez en cuando --Harry ya podía saborear la victoria; sabía que el chico estaba demasiado interesado en aprender como para rechazar esta oferta.

-- ¿Y si voy por un ratito? --el rubio se veía un poco desesperado. No quería perder nada --una hora y vuelvo.

--Es que Madame Ponfrey me dijo que los remedios me harían efecto dentro de dos horas, y si te vas, perderíamos mucho tiempo. Mejor anda y el domingo te enseño.

Draco sopesó las propuestas.

Por un lado estaba Blaise, quien le prometía unas horas de agradable y necesario sexo.

Y por otro estaba Harry, que le prometía enseñarle lo que más quería.

¿Sexo o Magia?

--Le iré a avisar a Blaise que no puedo ir --se irguió un poco desmoralizado,

--Bien, pero no tardes --y había ganado. _Genial_.

A penas salió el rubio, se sintió miserable.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso?

¿En qué momento había caído tan bajo?

Se había aprovechado de las ganas de aprender de Draco para retenerlo a su lado y fastidiar al otro.

Y lo peor es que él sabía cuanto necesitaba Draco estar con Blaise... Cuanto quería a Blaise.

¡Si hasta se había arreglado para él!

_Blaise_.

Como odiaba ese nombre.

--Bien --Harry abrió la puerta de su sala y entraron --es mejor que practiquemos aquí.

-- ¿Por qué? --por lo general, practicaban en su cuarto ya que no querían que nadie los viera.

--Porque necesitamos espacio.

--Hay algo que no me has dicho --Draco se sentó en la mesa del profesor -- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

--Primero, bájate de ahí --esperó, en vano, a que lo hiciera. Finalmente lo sacó de un brazo y tiró su chaqueta sobre la mesa, que luego corrió hasta un rincón. Hizo lo mismo con las demás.

-- ¿Por qué necesitamos tanto espacio, Harry? --Draco le miró divertido -- ¿qué me quieres hacer?

--No pienses cosas raras --se hincó en el piso y dejó con cuidado el libro de magia junto a él -- Híncate ahí --le señaló un lugar frente a él, como a unos cuarenta centímetros. Draco dejó su chaqueta a un lado y se hincó.

--Espera un poco --cogió el libro y leyó una página que tenía marcada, se corrió un poco más atrás --Draco...

-- ¿Si?

--¿Recuerdas como sacar tu magia sin hacer ningún hechizo? --el chico asintió --bien, eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

-- ¿Eso es todo? --el rubio parecía desilusionado -- ¿sólo vamos a sacar magia?

--No --dejó el libro a un lado --según el libro, vamos a sentir la magia del otro, es como si midiéramos fuerzas; para saber como es al magia en forma natural. Además, vamos a aumentar un poco nuestro poder.

-- ¿Aumentar nuestro poder? --Draco se interesó inmediatamente.

--Si --le respondió sin pescarlo mucho --Ahora, levanta las manos hasta tu pecho con las palmas hacia mi --el chico lo hizo --extiende un poco el brazo... eso, así.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Sus palmas quedaron casi rozándose entre si, un par de centímetros les separaban.

--Cuando te diga, tienes que sacar tu magia lentamente y contando hasta veinte en voz alta ¿Entendido?

--Por supuesto.

--Entonces...ahora.

--Uno... --ambos chicos contaron al unísono. Dejaron salir su magia, e inmediatamente sintieron la magia del otro en sus palmas.

--...dos... --un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerlos desde las puntas de los dedos haciéndoles sonreír.

Al cabo de tres segundos más, el cosquilleo había llegado hasta sus cabezas y sus cabellos comenzaban a pararse, aunque en el caso de Harry, casi no se notó.

--...seis... --la ropa de Harry, al ser más holgada que la de Draco, comenzó a ondear.

--...siete... --chispas de colores explotaban en las puntas del pelo y dedos de ambos.

Cuatro segundos más y una sensación de vértigo en el estómago, como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, les hizo reír.

--...doce... --una brisa caliente les envolvió, y tanto la chaqueta de Draco como el libro salieron disparados hacia las paredes.

--...trece... --un calor abrasador se apoderó de sus cuerpos haciendo que sus respiraciones se entrecortaran y que el simple hecho de contar fuera una tarea titánica.

--...c-cator-ce... --juntaron sus manos inconcientemente y otra onda de calor les azotó. Pero extrañamente se sentía bien; muy bien.

Cerraron los ojos sólo para poder sentir aquello; para sentir el poder y la presencia del otro.

Dejaron de contar. Después de todo, ¿a quién el importaba seguir haciéndolo?

El piso en donde se encontraban se congeló repentinamente, pero eso tampoco importaba.

Draco se echó hacia adelante sin soltar las manos de Harry y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el cuello del chico. El delicioso perfume del rubio llegó hasta Harry, que abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, apoyado en él con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Lo observó durante un rato, en lo que le pareció una eternidad, respirar.Al rededor, mesas, sillas y vidrios vibraban sin emitir ningún sonido.

Draco finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Harry. La madera del piso crujió casi imperceptiblemente.

No hacía falta hacer ni decir nada, se sentían completamente unidos el uno al otro.

Pero...

"¡Sash!"

Un chasquido los separó violentamente, enviándolos a diferentes lados de la habitación.

Un par de golpes secos y el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Una carcajada se escuchó resonar dentro de la sala. Harry levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Draco tendido en el piso, riéndose.

-- ¡GUAUU! --exclamó Draco --eso fue...

--...genial... --terminó de decir Harry.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el centro del aula. Todo estaba en su lugar, salvo por el libro y la chaqueta, que estaban unos pasos más a la izquierda.

--Me siento raro... --dijo el moreno mientras se arreglaba la camisa --un poco mareado...

Pero el rubio no le escuchaba. Estaba absorto mirando sus manos; como si recién se las hubiera descubierto.

-- ¿Draco? --Harry se le acercó -- ¿Draco, estas bien?

El chico le miró de reojo y le regaló una media sonrisa.

--Excelente --y dicho esto, apuntó hacia una mesa, que salió disparada hacia el techo y luego cayó al piso. Miró devuelta a Harry. Se sentía poderoso, mas fuerte de lo que jamás se imaginó sentir, era invencible.

Potter sonrió abiertamente y apuntó hacia su propia mesa, la que estalló al instante.

Otra mesa salió disparada, pero esta vez, hacia una pared, dejando un montón de maderos y astillas en el piso.

Harry vio a Draco parado frente a la madera y escuchó su risa, y él también rió. Vaya que era divertido todo esto, definitivamente se sentía muy bien. Buscó con la mirada qué más podría hacer y vio un estante lleno de frasquitos.

--Hey Draco, mira... --a penas el chico se dio vuelta, los frasco estallaron, formando una lluvia de vidrios que cayó por toda la sala; una destellante, bella y peligrosa lluvia.

--Genial --le dijo Draco tapándose la cara con la mano y haciendo que los cristales le resbalaran por el cuerpo --pero yo puedo hacer algo mejor --alzó ambas manos he hizo levitar los mismos cristales en un remolino, que luego paseó por toda la sala dejando un rastro brillante. Los vidrios quedaron ensartados en buena parte del techo, piso y paredes; sin contar las mesas y el pizarrón.

El moreno, para no ser menos, sacó un par de chispas de sus dedos y las dejó caer en la mesa más cercana. Después de un par de rebotes, incendiaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Ambos chicos se miraron cómplices, y sin más preámbulo, todas las mesas (incendiadas o no) salieron por los aires, dirigidas por Draco, quien reía a carcajadas mientras que Harry se encargaba de quemar todo.

Bill se encontraba en su pieza leyendo. Había sido un día más en aquel barco al que tanto se había acostumbrado, un día más de tranquilidad.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron su pacífica lectura. Abrió y vio a un par de prefectos que decían haber escuchado ruidos extraños en la cubierta "D" y que no sabían que estaba ocurriendo. Rápidamente tomó su varita y salió hacia allá.

--Necesito más espacio --dijo Draco haciendo chocar las lámparas entre si. Harry lanzó un par de conjuros hacia una pared, dejando un gran hoyo, y miró a Draco --No, necesito mucho más espacio --dijo mientras se acercaba a la única mesa que quedaba y la levantaba.

Corrió por las escaleras para llegar al piso "D".No sabía que estaba pasando, pero ya había mandado a los dos prefectos a que le avisaran a los jefes de que había problemas ahí.

Cuando llegó al piso, escuchó un gran estruendo y risas que provenían del aula de Defensa. Aferró su varita con fuerza y caminó hacia allá.

-- ¡ALLÁ VA! --lanzó la mesa por los aires, impactando de lleno en la muy dañada pared, atravesándola. Escucharon un grito proveniente del otro lado, más vidrios quebrarse y luego apareció Bill, con la cara roja de rabia, en el espacio que acababa de hacer Draco.

-- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! --gritó Bill a penas entró. Luego se quedó callado al ver el espectáculo que el par de profesores ofrecía. Si bien ni Harry ni Draco estaban con heridas, la sala y los inmuebles estaban totalmente destrozados, y lo que no, estaba hecho cenizas. Tanto el techo como el piso mostraban un chamuscado color negro y el suelo crujía al pisarlo; tal vez por el abuso, tal ves por los vidrios rotos que habían desperdigados por el lugar; y la guinda de la torta eran los dos muchachos parados en el centro. Al rededor del rubio había un escudo de cristales a medio carbonizar y frente al otro, un lote de hojas revoloteaban mientras se quemaban. Los dos lucían sendas sonrisas de satisfacción.

Bill entró cuidadosamente en la sala, procurando no tocar nada, y los miró atónito.

-- ¿Qué pasó? --casi parecía tener miedo de preguntar.

--No te interesa --le respondió con desdén Draco. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-- ¿Qué pasó aquí? --preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez se veía furioso. Los dos chicos sonrieron con más descaro y siguieron con su juego. Bill tomó del brazo a Harry, que estaba más cerca, y lo sacudió.

--Paren ahora --les ordenó.

--Suéltame --le exigió con veneno en su voz.

--¡No! --si retrocedía ahora, no podría controlarlos otra vez --no te voy a soltar y tu vas a dejar de hacer esto. Y tu también Malfoy.

--No quiero --Draco dejó de sonreír y se acercó a Bill --Ya suéltate, Harry.

Con un rápido movimiento de mano, Harry se encontró a un par de metros de Weasley, junto a Draco. Ambos lo miraban como si fuese sólo un bicho en su camino. En ese momento llegaron Lisa, Hannah y Sprout, las tres quedaron heladas al ver lo que quedaba de la sala.

-- ¿Draco, estás bien? --le preguntó Lisa preocupada.

--Vámonos --Harry tomó la mano de Draco para salir, pero Bill y Sprout se los impidieron.

--Hannah --Bill le habló --anda a decirle a los prefectos que nadie puede subir y llama a Madame Ponfrey --la chica salió corriendo.

--Ustedes no pueden con nosotros --los ojos grises refulgían a la luz de la luna --somos más fuertes --los escombros se elevaron unos cuantos centímetros y se quedaron levitando junto a los chicos. Ninguno de los tres se movió.

--Fuera --Harry movió su mano y les corrió. Tanto Bill como Sprout sacaron sus varitas y los apuntaron.

--No van a salir de aquí --Sprout agitó su varita y unas sogas salieron de la punta, atando a los dos profesores.

--Que mierda... --los dos jóvenes se miraron y Harry chasqueó los dedos para librarse, pero no alcanzaron a desatarse porque un par de chorros de luz roja les pegó a ambos en el pecho y cayeron al piso.

-- ¿Están bien? --preguntó Lisa al verlos inconcientes.

--No lo sé. Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería --dijo Ponfrey aún con la varita en alto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba ni que había pasado, pero escuchaba las voces de los demás cerca. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Draco estaba tendido en la cama contigua.

Sonrió al recordar todo.

-- ¿Cómo dormiste? --le preguntó el rubio sentándose.

--Bien... ¿qué esta pasando?

--Ni idea, pero llevan un buen rato hablando afuera --miró las cortinas moverse --Estoy aburrido...

El vaso de su mesita de noche se levantó y comenzó a flotar a su alrededor. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ponfrey, Sprout Bill, Lisa y Hannah entraron. Harry se apresuró a dejar el vaso en donde estaba.

-- Están despiertos... --La profesora de herbología tenía una mirada asesina --que bueno porque así nos podrán decir qué estaban haciendo.

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada y Harry se escondió tras las mantas. Las cortinas se agitaron violentamente

-- ¿No van a hablar? --Sprout tenía su varita en la mano y la mecía peligrosamente. Los dos chicos se pusieron a reír con ganas. Sprout intentó hechizarlos, pero Ponfrey la detuvo.

--No creo que estén en condiciones de hablar --les dijo a los otros --por su comportamiento, parece que se hubieran drogado, pero están completamente limpios --las cortinas se rompieron y los pedazos quedaron flotando en la habitación --Lo mejor es que pasen el resto de la noche aquí y mañana veremos que hacer con ellos.

Los retazos de tela se prendieron espontáneamente y las cenizas cayeron al inmaculado piso blanco. Los dos estallaron en una risa nerviosa y las cosas más cercanas se elevaron y giraron a su alrededor.

--Lo mejor será separarlos --recomendó Bill --uno puede dormir aquí...

--No --se opuso la enfermera --tengo otros pacientes y no quiero que los quemen ni nada. Llévenselos.

--Pero si acabas de decir... --empezó Bill.

--No importa. No se pueden quedar aquí y poner en riesgo a los demás hospitalizados.

--Bien, que uno se quede en mi pieza... --una almohada estalló cerca de Bill, dejándolo cubierto de plumas --y el otro en su pieza.

--Alguien tendrá que cuidarlos --Sprout miró a todos.

--Llamemos a Granger y Zabini --se apresuró a hablar Lisa, no fuera que a ella le tocara cuidarlos --ellos sabrán que hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Déjame salir --Draco estaba parado frente a Blaise en su propia pieza--quiero salir de aquí.

--No puedo hacer eso.

--Blaise, no me obligues a...

-- ¿A qué? ¿Vas a lanzarme por los aires?--cuando Lisa lo fue a buscar a su casa, le contó resumidamente lo que suponían había pasado --No te puedo dejar salir.

--Si te interpones, no me dejas más opción.

--Tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo --Blaise le tomó la cara --y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

--Déjame --le corrió la mano de un palmazo --no me toques.

Los cubrecamas del camarote se balancearon y las puertas de los armarios se abrieron.

--Quiero ir a ver a Harry --siseó --y no voy a dejar que tu me lo impidas.

--Draco, tengo sueño. ¿Por qué no mejor nos acostamos y tratamos de dormir?

--No quiero dormir, no quiero estar aquí --Blaise lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó --Blaise, déjame salir... --le miró de la forma más angelical que podía --Blaise...

--No puedo --le respondió ocultando su cara en el cuello del rubio y besándolo --no lo haré.

El rubio levantó la cara y besó los labios de su amigo --déjame salir --susurró en su boca --me siento mal aquí.

--No.

--Entonces suéltame --le dio un empujón --No te quiero ver.

--Perfecto... --Blaise se sentó en la cama --bien. Ándate, has lo que quieras.

Draco caminó hasta la puerta.

--Pero si sales de aquí, no me busques nunca más --el profesor paró y se volteó.

--Eso es chantaje. Alguien como tu no me va a chantajear.

--Estoy cansado de ti --los ojos rojizos de Blaise le miraban con cansancio y enojo --estoy cansado de tu comportamiento infantil. Ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa más.

--Pero Blaise...

--No me importa --se paró y pasó por el lado de Draco hasta la puerta --si quieres sale, no te detendré; pero no quiero que me hables nunca más --tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero Draco lo detuvo.

--Te odio --le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Blaise le acarició el cabello platino y se sentaron en la cama.

Mientras, muy cerca de ahí...

--No lo puedo creer --Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro --no lo puedo creer.

Harry, desde la cama de Bill, le observaba.

-- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

--No.

Harry se levantó y trató de abrir la puerta.

--No podrás --Hermione se sentó.

--Necesito salir de aquí --chispas salieron de unos pergaminos de Bill --ábreme por favor.

--No.

--Hermione, por favor...

--No.

Del cubrecamas empezó a salir humo. Hermione lanzó un chorro de agua hacia las incipientes llamas.

--No tienes derecho a tenerme encerrado aquí. Abre la puerta ahora.

--Harry, no te alteres. No sirve de nada. Te aconsejo que intentes dormir ya que mañana nos tendrás que explicar a todos qué fue lo que hiciste. Y porqué lo hiciste --esto último lo agregó más para si misma.

El chico miró al piso. ¿Cómo le podían pedir que se quedara encerrado si sólo quería gastar energía y magia?

--Harry... --Hermione le tomó el hombro --no voy a dejarte salir de aquí. Mejor duerme.

--No quiero. Voy a salir como sea.

-- ¡Pues tendrás que pasar por sobre mi. Entendiste! --Hermione tenía los labios tan apretados como lo hacía McGonagall --No vas a salir y fin de la discusión.

Harry se fue a sentar a la cama y la miró con resentimiento.

-- ¿Dónde esta Draco?

--No lo sé.

-- ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?

--No lo sé.

El chico se recostó en la cama e hizo que unos zapatos volaran por la habitación.

--Deja de hacer eso.

--Estoy aburrido --a los zapatos se sumó una agenda y el tintero. Hermione, con un movimiento de varita, dejó las cosas en su lugar.

--Eres muy aburrida, Herm.

Al desayuno, los alumnos se preguntaban qué había pasado en la sala de Defensa y por que los profesores no estaban. Bill les dijo que ambos estaban indispuestos y que por tiempo indefinido no tendrían clases de pociones ni de defensa.

Después de la comida, fueron a verlos y a interrogarlos:

-- ¿Un hechizo? --dijo Sprout después de haber escuchado a Harry -- ¿Todo este alboroto fue por un hechizo mal hecho?

--No nos equivocamos --se defendió Draco --tal parece que así era como debía ser.

La profesora tomó el texto y leyó para todos:

--...los efectos son variables. Si bien en algunos casos se pueden presentar problemas motores pasajeros después de la experiencia, la mayor parte de los magos sólo manifiesta una carga mayor de energía mágica, lo que se traduce en una necesidad de liberar el poder adicional y una confianza superior a la normal, además de un aumento en su capacidad mágica total; por lo que se recomienda realizar este experimento en un lugar despejado --miró a los chicos.

-- ¿Ve que no nos equivocamos? --Draco, que estaba sentado junto a Harry, tomó el libro --se puede decir que el libro no advierte las reales consecuencias del hechizo --aún le quedaba parte de la resaca de la experiencia.

-- ¿Y la sala de Defensa es un lugar despejado? --la profesora estaba realmente enojada.

--No creímos que sería tanto --dijo Harry --Tuvimos cuidado de correr todos los muebles...

--Que destrozaron más tarde --le interrumpió Bill. Les hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran.

--No creo que sea prudente sacarlos de aquí --estaban en la enfermería. Poppy ya les había autorizado la entrada --ni tampoco que se aparezcan por los pasillos durante un par de días.

--Creo que ya se pueden quedar en la enfermería, por lo menos ya están más tranquilos. Yo me ocuparé de ellos.

--Gracias Poppy --le dijo Bill.

--Tenemos que comunicarnos con Dumbledore --agregó Sprout --hay que reconstruir la sala de Defensa. No ha quedado nada más que la estructura básica. Y la sala anexa también sufrió daños estructurales.

-- ¿Y qué harán con ellos? --preguntó Lisa -- ¿qué pasará con Draco? No los sacarán del cargo ¿verdad?

--Eso lo veremos más adelante, por ahora hay que ocuparse de su recuperación y de la reconstrucción de la sala.

Los chicos se pasaron todo el día encerrados, y aislados, en la enfermería. Nadie podía entrar a visitarlos, pero no les importó demasiado. Ya al día siguiente, les dejaron volver a su pieza siempre y cuando no hiciesen nuevamente el dichoso conjuro y con una vigilancia permanente; y para mayor seguridad, les quitaron las varitas, el libro y todos los objetos corto-punzantes.

--Fue divertido... --Draco estaba tirado en el piso mirando el techo -- ¿no podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?

--No --Harry estaba tirado junto a él --el libro dice que no se recomienda antes de dos meses.

--¡Ah! qué lástima...

-- ¿Crees que nos castigarán? --el moreno miró al otro chico.

--Puede ser...no son muy flexibles con estas cosas.

"Toc" "Toc"

Un par de golpes en la puerta les interrumpió. Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano y la puerta se abrió.

--Podemos hablar contigo, Harry --le preguntó Hermione desde el pasillo. Junto a ella se encontraba Ron.

--Si, claro. Pasen.

--Preferiríamos en privado --Ron miró a Draco con resentimiento--si no te molesta claro.

--Bien, pero no puedo bajar de este piso.

Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando Hermione ya estaba hablando:

-- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-- ¿Sobre qué?

--No te hagas el tonto. Tu sabes a lo que nos referimos --Ron estaba totalmente serio.

--No, realmente no lo sé --si había estado de buen humor, ya no lo estaba.

--No entiendo, Harry. Hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a Hogwarts y nunca habías hecho algo así.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-- ¿Por qué le enseñaste a él? --Hermione se veía herida -- ¿Y por qué nos lo ocultaste?

Así que ese era el problema, estaban enojados porque le había enseñado a Draco y no a ellos...

--Él me lo pidió durante mucho tiempo...

-- Claro, y por eso tu cediste. Como él siempre ha sido tan gentil contigo...

--Ustedes también podrían habérmelo pedido.

--Pero no lo hicimos porque sabíamos que tenías mucho trabajo, pero si nos hubieses dicho que le enseñabas a él...

-- ¿Es eso lo que les molesta? --Harry ya estaba enojado --Creí que por lo menos mostrarían algo de preocupación.

-- ¿Preocupación por qué? --Ron también estaba enojado -- ¿porque te juntas con esa lacra?

--Ron basta --Hermione se interpuso --Los dos, basta.

--Es verdad. Jamás debiste siquiera hablar con ese.

--Fuera --el moreno hacía intentos sobrehumanos por no lanzarlo lejos --Fuera los dos.

--Pero Harry...

--Fuera. No los quiero aquí. No deben estar aquí.

Ron aferró su varita con fuerza.

--Ni siquiera lo intentes, no vale la pena --Harry abrió la puerta y los dejó parados solos en la cubierta.

"¡Plaf!"

Harry entró dando un portazo.

-- ¿Y qué querían? --Draco seguía tirado en el piso.

--Nada.

--Supongo que deben estar muy enojados... --Harry lo miró suspicaz.

-- ¿Por qué dices eso?

--Es evidente --se estiró en el piso --Están celosos porque tu me mostraste algo que a ellos no.

--Pues, es algo así --se echó al piso junto a Draco.

--Están acostumbrado a tenerte siempre a su lado. Supongo que hasta ahora te veían como un amigo seguro, alguien que siempre estaría ahí, esperándolos eternamente mientras ellos se divertían con otras personas...

--Tal vez...

--Pero se dieron cuenta que en verdad no es así...Y vinieron para recriminarte por ello... --Draco tenía razón. Ellos le habían abandonado durante todo este año, y ahora juraban que era su obligación estar ahí para cuando se les antojara.

-- ¿Y qué hiciste para que se fueran?

--Nada, entré y les dejé afuera.

--Creo que hiciste bien --Draco se sentó --eso es algo que deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo... esa gente no es buena compañía.

Harry miró a Draco enfadado. Una cosa era que se enojara con sus amigos y otra era que aceptara aquel trato.

-- ¿Esa gente? Son mis amigos...

--No entiendo porqué sigues tratando de salvar esa amistad quebrada si ahora estás conmigo. Yo si valgo.

Potter no pudo ocultar su sorpresa... _¿Draco me considera un amigo?_

--Toma --el rubio le ofreció un pequeño cubo de azúcar que se había robado del desayuno, mientras con la otra mano hurgaba en su bolsillo en busca de un segundo para si --los estaba guardando para cuando ya no supiéramos que hacer encerrados, preferiría un pastel, pero no creo que sea buena idea que robes comida de las cocinas hasta un buen tiempo, ahora que tienen el libro podrían descubrirte.

Recibió el cubo todavía aturdido, pero con una felicidad inexplicable. Aún se sentía mal por haber peleado con sus amigos, pero pensaría en ello más tarde. Ahora quería relajarse y por eso, se sentó junto a Draco a chupar el terrón, que estaba sazonado con un líquido verde, que resultó ser saborizante de frutilla.

--No estés preocupado, Harry. Lo pasaremos mucho mejor ahora que no cargas con ese par.

Al otro día, los dos jefes de casa fueron autorizados para dar clases. Draco volvió a su sala, pero Harry no. Desde ese día las clases de defensa se llevarían a cabo en el gran comedor, ya que el aula había quedado inservible y los materiales para la reparación aún no llegaban.

Por otra parte, una gran cantidad de rumores sobre lo que podría haber pasado se extendieron por todo el alumnado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes los evitaban. Muchos decían que habían sido poseídos por unos espíritus marinos, mientras que otros afirmaban fehacientemente que habían vuelto a sus riñas de antaño y que por eso se habían pasado dos días internados en la enfermería.

Aunque la versión no importaba realmente, la actitud de los alumnos se vio modificada. En las clases, casi no preguntaban y todos se portaban como ángeles. En los corredores les dejaban el espacio para que pasaran y evitaban cualquier contacto visual. Y en las comidas, cuchicheaban y les miraban recelosos desde sus mesas, y uno que otro les apuntaba con gesto acusador, causando la risa de Draco y una incomodidad creciente en Harry.

A pesar de haber experimentado una sensación parecida en segundo, cuando todos creían que él era el heredero de Slytherin, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. Aquella vez había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos, pero este no era el caso. Ninguno de los dos le hablaba y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por suerte, no se encontraba solo. Draco estaba con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El cuerpo de Draco se contorsionó una última vez antes de que volviera de su tormentoso sueño. Abrió los ojos buscando el techo de su segura habitación, provocando en su mente un choque de imágenes entre la tranquila noche en el barco y la masacre recién vivida que todavía estaba grabada en su retina.

Podía oler la sangre; podía escuchar la aguda voz de Voldemort riendo al destruir todo lo que él estaba tratando de defender.

Aspiro el aire congelado y botó una bocanada que se convirtió en vapor al contacto con el exterior. La humedad de su rostro, ocasionado por las lágrimas, empezó a congelarse. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, un sudor frío que atraía el pijama hacia él, incluso las sábanas se le pegaban como si intentaran atraparlo. Con desesperación se las quitó de encima y pasó con ira las manos húmedas por su rostro en un intento inútil por secarse, por alejar sus lágrimas de los ojos. Varios escalofríos lo obligaron a cubrirse nuevamente. Ahora no sólo tiritaba por las emociones despertadas en sus sueños, el frío había hecho su parte también. Se acurrucó intentando recuperar su calor y volvió a secarse las lágrimas con tal brusquedad que sus uñas dañaron la comisura de uno de sus ojos.

No lo sintió.

Estaba mareado y desorientado. Puntos rojos cubrían todas las superficies y no pudo evitar preguntarse si todavía estaba soñando, después de todo, sus sueños siempre eran tan reales...

Subió la colcha hasta cubrirse por completo, ocultándose como cualquier niño que le teme a los monstruos que pueden aparecer en la oscuridad.

Pero el suyo era real... los suyos eran reales.

Y sentía a Voldemort en esta misma habitación, divirtiéndose con su temor. De pie junto a él, esperando a que se decidiera a mirar. Sentía su respiración cerca... Sentía muchas ganas de vomitar...

Sentía que cada noche perdía un poco de cordura...

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos convenciéndose de que estaba despierto y que no tenía nada que temer, hasta que un horrible grito desgarró el silencio de la noche. Su corazón casi estalló por el pánico, casi sintió a Voldemort a su lado, pero pronto recordó que Harry estaba bajo su cama y que esos gritos eran, obviamente, producto de las pesadillas del moreno.

Bajó rápidamente intentando salvar el sueño de su amigo, al menos eso si lo podía salvar.

Como siempre, le costó traerlo a la realidad.

Harry gimió dolorosamente antes de despertar. Su respiración agitada acompañaba el temblor de su cuerpo, estaba cansado de luchar.

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Draco. El dulce rostro preocupado del rubio fue una bendición para Harry. Ya estaba conciente.

--Sí... --respondió todavía reuniendo la información que le aseguraba estar despierto. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cicatriz que inconcientemente alejó con su mano--te desperté otra vez... --sonrió débilmente en un intento por disculparse. No era la primera vez que Draco lo sacaba de sus pesadillas.

Harry se concentró en su sábana. Se avergonzaba profundamente por no poder controlarse... por ser tan cobarde como para temer a Voldemort hasta en sueños.

Todavía con la vista fija en sus sábanas, Harry repasó la imagen de Draco. El rubio tal como él, tenía el cabello pegado al rostro producto del sudor. Los ojos hinchados y rojos delataban el llanto que lo había atacado, y confirmaban que también había estado durmiendo mal.

Su vergüenza dio paso a la preocupación y levantó la vista para comprobar si lo que había visto era cierto.

Draco supo inmediatamente lo que pensaba el moreno y deseó ponerse de pie para subir a su cama, antes de que le hiciera alguna pregunta.

-- ¿Qué te ocurrió? --pero fue demasiado tarde. Harry señalaba con su mano la marca rojiza que delineaba uno de los ojos del rubio.

Draco se tocó torpemente y sintió el ardor del rasguño.

--Nada. --Se apresuró a contestar, pero sin saber porqué, ya no pensó en alejarse de la profunda mirada esmeralda.

Un silencio los envolvió. Draco temblaba de frío sobre la cama, la ropa húmeda estaba helada y sus pies descubiertos completamente congelados, pero no se movió. Permanecía quieto con la vista fija en la pared sin mirar a Harry, quien tenía los ojos clavados en su sábana. Ambos esperaban.

-- ¿Soñabas con Voldemort? --preguntó finalmente Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Después de un breve silencio, él también se aventuró a preguntar.

-- ¿Tú... también?

Había estado fingiendo que todo estaba bien, había estado intentando ocultar sus sueños, evitando las preguntas... pero sin saber porqué, en su interior deseaba que Harry supiera, y también quería saber que le ocurría a Harry... y si su nuevo amigo confiaba su secreto...

--Sí --respondió casi para sí mismo y al fin levantó la vista encontrándose con los fuertes y cristalinos ojos verdes, reflejaban el mismo brillo de esperanza que los suyos. Ambos deseosos de confiar.

Un nuevo silencio de espera los envolvió.

-- ¿Qué sueñas? --nuevamente fue Draco quien habló.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero se distrajo mirándolo, ese pequeño joven rubio era la persona que más había odiado en Hogwarts y ahora estaba a punto de confiarle sus miedos... Cerró los labios sin haber pronunciado nada.

El brillo plata de Draco se desvaneció. Bajó la vista decepcionado, intentando decidir si ya era hora de volver a su cama o seguir aferrándose a sus estúpidas esperanzas... a su tonta necesidad de hablar de un tema que se había prometido no sacar a la luz... no otra vez... ¡Si ya ni siquiera hablaba de ello con Blaise! Pero entonces...¿qué diablos estaba haciendo en la cama de Potter?...

--A pesar de estar tan lejos, yo no puedo... alejarme... --Harry se cruzó de brazos todavía negándose a hablar. Pero deseaba tanto hacerlo... Miró a Draco como si pidiera ayuda y sintió que la recibía al encontrarse con la expresión concentrada del chico, la extrañamente cálida mirada atenta a lo que necesitaba decir --...puede parecerte tonto... --continuó -- pero, siento que nada nos puede proteger, mientras yo esté aquí.

--Yo siento algo parecido...

--Voldemort me buscará...

--No eres al único que busca...

--Draco, tu no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no es sólo que me odie o desee vengarse... tu nunca podrás entenderme...

-- ¡Oh claro! --se burló molesto -- ¡nadie es tan especial como tú, como el Gran Harry Potter, el huérfano más...

-- ¡¿Que sabes tú, siempre estuviste protegido, ¡¿Te persiguen tres meses y crees que es el fin del mundo! ¡Yo he estado enfrentándome a él desde hace mucho, Voldemort ha destruido mi vida y he cargado con esto desde que tenía un año... ¡Aún recuerdo a Cedric, todas las noches y sé que no le costaría nada hacernos lo mismo... Todos los días intento enseñar defensa y estoy seguro que nadie podrá defenderse de él...! ¡Tu no entiendes, tu nunca te has enfrentado a él como yo...

-- ¡Ja, ¿Crees que nunca me he enfrentado a él! --la mirada antes dulce se convirtió en un agitado remolino. Lleno de rencor, continuó atacando -- ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces ser tú y poder defenderme de sus ataques, poder desafiarlo y escupirle si deseaba...

-- ¡Yo no...

-- ¡Pero no podía porque mi padre lo apoyaba, porque siempre habían más mortífagos viendo el espectáculo y hubiera muerto en el instante de revelarme... ¿Crees que eres el único al que lanzó un cruciatus?

--Como sabes eso... --Potter sintió que su estómago se llenaba de plomo.

-- ¡Todo hijo de mortífago se enfrenta a un cruciatus de Voldemort! --continuó sin responder -- no sólo de voldemort... Un cruciatus es siempre bienvenido si te hace más fuerte... ¡¿ Y crees que sólo me ha lanzado ese simple hechizo? ¿Crees que ver como uno de sus siervos se corta una mano es horrible? ¿O que te saque un poco de sangre? ¿O que se introduzca en tus sueños?

-- ¿Tu padre te contó todo? --A cada palabra se sentía más traicionado.

--Al menos Black volvió, al menos tus padres te dejaron porque te amaban...

Draco se detuvo dejando un tenso silencio reemplazando sus palabras. Esta vez no bajó la vista, la clavó con fuerza en Harry, en esa víctima tan querida por todos... Lo que más odiaba de Harry, además de sus aires de superioridad, era como todos se conmovían con su historia y lo consideraban un héroe.

_...Él sabe todo... _pensaba Potter sin poder creer su ingenuidad al no imaginar que Draco estaría informado de cada batalla con Voldemort. Este niño estúpido que siempre se había burlado de su sufrimiento... hasta ahora lo había excusado pensando que se burlaba sin saber... pero el desgraciado siempre había tenido toda la información... ¿Cómo había imaginado contarle algo más?

--A mi madre la mató Voldemort --la voz de Draco lo hizo volver a la realidad, el chico encerraba en sus puños el cubrecamas y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. --mi padre fingió que habían sido aurores... pero yo sé que fue él... por lo menos fue él quien dio la orden.

...Y la rabia en contra del Slytherin se fue.

-- ¿Lo viste hacerlo? --preguntó sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Voldemort acabaría con Narcisa, después de todo era una mujer muy importante...

--No, pero lo sé. --los puños del chico cedieron y pareció relajarse, aunque la tormenta en su mirada continuaba agitándose con fuerza --lo averigüé... y mi padre lo protegió para que yo no me enterara... para que adorara a su asqueroso amo. --el chico hizo una mueca de desprecio al referirse a su padre y una de asco para Voldemort --La única razón por la que aguanto a Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones es que pienso que es el único que puede ayudarme a vengar a mi madre...

--Yo, no sabía...

--En algún momento saldré de aquí y tendré que enfrentarlos, a mi padre y a Voldemort...

Otra vez estuvieron en silencio, Harry ahora veía un Draco muy diferente. Con su bello rostro pálido en alto, orgulloso, pero frágil; con un pequeño y delgado cuerpo, tal vez muy débil, coronado con la mirada más fuerte que hubiera enfrentado nunca.

Draco era hermoso.

Recién entonces se dio cuenta que el temblor en el cuerpo del chico se debía no sólo a sus sentimientos, sino al frío congelante que lo había estado envolviendo todo este rato. Aunque nunca se le ocurrían detalles como aquel, conjuró la manta de la cama superior y cubrió la espalda del rubio. Draco lo miró sorprendido.

--Estamos perdidos --le dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente.

-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó. Se sabía perdido, pero creía que al menos Harry tenía salida.

--Porque no importa que estemos en este barco alejados de todo, en algún momento hay que enfrentarlo.

--Sueño todas las noches que lo hago --respondió envolviéndose en la manta --lo enfrento a él, o a mi padre... a veces vuelvo al pasado y estoy con ellos nuevamente... pero nunca salgo victorioso --se encogió dentro de la manta, como si se estuviera protegiendo --Al parecer tú tampoco.

--No --susurró Harry.

--Pero intentarás vengarte de todas formas --aseguró Draco.

--No... no es venganza... yo no tengo elección como crees --le tembló la voz al decirlo. Esto era todo, ahora Draco le preguntaría porqué y él le contaría la profecía completa, sólo Sirius y Dumbledore lo sabían... nunca se lo había dicho a nadie más y...

-- ¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes elección? --el tono del chico no era simple curiosidad, estaba realmente preocupado por la respuesta. Por la forma en que Harry se comportaba, debía ser algo realmente grave. Y no podía imaginar que tan horrible podía ser.

--Draco... yo -- ¿estaba realmente seguro de querer decirlo? --...estoy... -- deseaba que él lo supiera, pero no creía que fuera correcto...-- ...unido a Voldemort.

--No te entiendo...

--Él escuchó una profecía --explicó casi atropellándose.

--La conozco. --se adelantó Draco --se suponía que serías su perdición y él trató de matarte por eso y no pudo... y lo derrotaste, pero nadie sabía que sería por un período corto de tiempo y no para siempre...

--No... --miró la expresión interrogante de Draco y estuvo todavía menos seguro de decirlo, ¿Qué pensaría después de eso? ¿Qué sacaba con contárselo? --él me atacó por eso, pero no escuchó toda la profecía... --pasó los dedos por el cabello tomando el último aliento para contarle todo --El día en que mató a mis padres, me marcó como su igual... --bajó la vista para no ver la reacción de Draco --la cicatriz de la que siempre te burlas es la marca que él me dio... --un nudo amenazó con cortarle la voz, necesitaba desahogarse, ya había cargado con mucho... pero como siempre se contuvo de llorar --y también decía que ninguno de los dos vivirá hasta que uno muera a manos del otro... --expulsó una bocanada de aire lentamente para recomponerse.

Ya lo había dicho, ya había expuesto su destino, su probabilidad de ser un asesino, su semejanza con Voldemort...

Tomó otra manta de la cama de arriba y se la puso en la espalda, después de todo, él tampoco estaba debidamente arropado.

En ningún momento miró a Draco, No estaba seguro de sentirse bien ahora; de hecho, a cada segundo que pasaba, el estómago se le hacía más pesado, la conciencia le remordía por haber confiado en él y no en sus amigos... ¿Por qué había decidido asustar a Draco, ahora el pobre rubio dormiría peor pensando en que inevitablemente Voldemort los encontraría...

--No siento que sea suficientemente fuerte... --Harry no pudo contenerse y continuó lo que había empezado --no lo he podido derrotar hasta ahora, siempre me he salvado por suerte... siempre ha llegado alguien a rescatarme... --intentaba incluso no pensarlo, pero las palabras corrían como un río, quebrando su ser al momento de concebirlas, y destruyendo lo que quedaba al pronunciarlas --aunque parte de sus poderes sean míos, no... no podré. Todos saben que no puedo, Dumbledore ni siquiera me dejó con los aurores, ni siquiera acepta entrenarme, prefiere mandarme con todos ustedes arriesgándolos... él podría encontrarme... en algún momento nos veremos... es tan absurdo que me manden lejos hasta que la guerra se acabe, no acabará antes de que nos enfrentemos... --Otra vez el nudo apretó su garganta, ocasionando que su voz sonara con mayor desesperación --estamos unidos... aún puedo sentirlo, aún comparto con él parte de mi, siento sus sentimientos... --levantó la mano para tocar la cicatriz que sentía tan propia, que había sido un regalo de Voldemort -- ¿Por qué crees que hablo pársel? ¿Porqué crees que tengo poder...

Y finalmente Draco se decidió a hacer algo para calmarlo.

Delicadamente acarició la mejilla de Harry, quien dejó de hablar al contacto. Y antes de que levantara la vista, Draco había llegado hasta la cicatriz y con los labios había tocado la mano de Harry que le impedía el paso a ella, en un gesto para que la alejara. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, quitando su mano con lentitud, y Draco besó suavemente la cicatriz en forma de rayo. A diferencia de la mano, sus labios estaban tibios.

Harry cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente. Aunque la piel del rubio estaba helada, la calidez del beso lo acogió y llenó de una tranquilidad inexplicable. Tal vez eso era todo lo que deseaba.

Draco tocó con los labios el resto de la marca mientras con su pulgar rozaba la mejilla del moreno con cuidado y ternura.

Dio un último beso a la frente del chico y se alejó lentamente. Harry lo siguió sin darse cuenta, negándose a dejar de sentirlo cerca. Pero luego de unos centímetros, se resignó y abrió los ojos. Pronto Draco estuvo frente a él y volvió a meter la mano dentro de su manta, privándolo completamente de su contacto.

Pero fue suficiente para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

--No te preocupes --le dijo con un tono optimista --ahora tienes más armas para enfrentarlo, sólo hay que aprovechar el tiempo para hacerte más fuerte... --Harry asintió, la voz del chico lo sacaba del ensueño y lo volvía a la realidad --tú eres mucho más que esa cicatriz. Yo sé que podrás ganar, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. --Harry sonrió. --cambiaremos el entrenamiento, te enseñaré cosas más útiles, algo que puedas usar y a lo que puedes enfrentarte... --se remolcó, cubierto con la manta, hasta quedar sentado al lado de Harry --estaremos bien.

--No se lo cuentes a nadie --le pidió Harry, suponiendo que no lo haría, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

--Ni tu cuentes lo de mi madre --fue extraño como los ojos grises, que parecía estar alegrándose, se opacaron al pronunciar esa frase. Draco se cubrió con la manta completamente; ahora que estaba mas tranquilo, intentaba recuperar el calor corporal perdido.

--No lo haré --por supuesto que no lo haría, se sentía feliz de que el chico confiara en él. Ahora podía entenderlo mucho mejor, todos los cambios de ánimo se debían a esa carga... ahora entendía porqué odiaba tanto a su padre y el cambio radical en su actitud hacia Voldemort. Se quitó la manta que cubría su espalda y, conjurando las que quedaban en la litera superior, arropó el bulto en que se había convertido el rubio. Luego se metió en la cama.

Una última inquietud lo asaltó antes de volver a dormir, ¿Draco sólo quería vengarse? ¿Si derrotaban a Voldemort, volvería a desear matar muggles y expulsar a quienes no fueran hijos de magos?

_...Draco es bueno... _Defendió una vocecita que se negaba a pensar mal de él. _...Tú lo conoces y sabes que es bueno..._ y resultó provenir directamente de sus sentimientos.

Al amanecer, Harry despertó cansado pero con una agradable paz debido a la conversación nocturna con el bulto que todavía dormía plácido a su lado.

--Draco, ya sonó el despertador --intentó sacarlo del sueño, pero debajo de los tapados era difícil que el chico escuchara algo. --Draco... --lo remeció hasta que dio señales de vida. Pero al percatarse de que no se dignaba a salir, sacó él mismo las mantas hasta dar con una muy despeinada cabeza rubia. --me sorprende que no te ahogaras... --comentó casi riendo. El siempre guapo Draco, al que en las mañanas veía recién levantándose, pero nunca despertando; el mismo que acostumbraba bajar de la cama con un peinado casual y ojeras interesantes, estaba con los ojos hinchados. El gris tan exótico de sus ojos apenas se veía en una delgada línea invadida por ese grosero par de ojeras. El color de sus labios parecía haberse quedado en el sueño, por lo que presentaba un pálido mas irreal que el acostumbrado y no le quedaba bien. Todavía estaba despertándose. Tenía la boca abierta como si intentara pronunciar "o", pero no salía una sola palabra, y trataba de levantar el cuello con una debilidad que sólo le hacía tambalear la cabeza. Se veía desorientado pero tranquilo, tenía esa calma de la gente que luego de mucho trabajo y noches en vela, al fin tiene un día de vacaciones...

Aunque él tenía que levantarse ahora o daría clases toda la mañana sin comer nada.

--Te ves fatal. --le señaló malvadamente Harry, empujándolo para que se estirara y decidiera al fin levantarse.

--Te odio --respondió en medio de un bostezo, aunque sonó más como un "tiuuoohhdoom"

--Ya levántate. --lo miró una vez más antes de salir de la cama, no se veía tan feo... más bien tierno. Draco no se podía ver feo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Desde el incidente de la "experiencia de magia" estuvieron unidos alrededor de una semana. Draco apenas veía a Blaise y Harry le hablaba a sus amigos solamente en clases. Apenas conversaban con otras personas pues necesitaban estar juntos. Pero el efecto del hechizo pasó y un día, en el trayecto al desayuno (que habían estado haciendo juntos ya que Harry esperaba a su amigo hasta que terminaba de peinarse), Blaise se acercó a Draco para invitarlo a "un lugar más privado" y el rubio accedió sin problemas. Harry, que había estado imaginando que esto ocurriría ya que tampoco estaba impulsado a permanecer con Draco como antes, caminó solo al desayuno sabiendo que los días de "sólo nosotros dos" habían terminado. Aunque estaba seguro que Draco no dejaría de ser su amigo por eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Harry --Hermione se había acercado al chico al notar que ahora estaba pasando más tiempo solo, tal vez estaría más calmado.

--Hola --saludó con un tono apenado, mucho más humilde de lo que esperaba él mismo. Era difícil estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, nunca se había enojado con ella de esta manera. Hermione sonrió, ahora sentía que todo estaría bien nuevamente, solo tenían que...

--...Hablar, tenemos que conversar los tres ¿no crees? --le ofreció ella.

--No lo sé. --Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero Ron le enfermaba, siempre atacando a Malfoy aun sin conocerlo.

--No quiero que peleemos, tu sabes que yo... te quiero mucho... --ella parecía haber sufrido mucho este tiempo.

-- ¿Ron también quiere hablar? --Harry sabía la respuesta. Por experiencias anteriores suponía que no, eso era lo que más rabia le daba, probablemente el colorín no tenía la intención de disculparse, y él, a pesar de saber que no debió enseñarle a Draco sin ofrecerles lo mismo a ellos, no se disculparía sin que Ron lo hiciera primero.

--No creo que quiera si tu no se lo pides --Hermione bajó la vista, seguramente pasarían siglos antes de que este par se reconciliara, sobre todo ahora que apenas se veían. --entiéndelo, eres su mejor amigo y fue muy ofensivo que tú...

--Le enseñara a Malfoy --se adelantó molesto --Yo sé cuales son mis errores, pero si él no se da cuenta de los suyos... Mejor hablamos otro día Herm, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy --se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando aminorar la dureza de sus palabras y se fue rumbo al despacho. Enojado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Odio esto... --era la hora del almuerzo y Draco se había encerrado en su despacho --Lo odio... --se decía mientras sacaba de un frasquito azul, un mechón de cabello. Se sentó en el piso e hizo aparecer el conocido fuego plateado.

Cada día que pasaba, le dolía más hacer el estúpido hechizo.

Aunque, por lo menos, ahora sabía que era la persona correcta, que no se había equivocado.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre el fuego y conjuró la daga, intentando pensar que lo hacía por el bien de todos, por su propio bien. Que por fin tenía la seguridad de que Harry era el correcto.

Había intentado hechizar a Dumbledore, pero el viejo pillo no le había dado oportunidad alguna de quitarle ningún objeto personal. Y para colmo, sólo lo había visto una vez en la casa Black.

Se había sentido desesperado en aquel entonces. Encerrado en aquella casona, no podía buscar a nadie poderoso a quien embrujar, y no podía perder más tiempo porque su padre ya estaba realizando el conjuro con Voldemort. Así que hizo lo que creyó más conveniente. Eligió de entre todos los habitantes de la casa al que él consideraba más capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Aquel que tuviera la fuerza y las agallas de enfrentarle.

Fue difícil encontrar a alguien, todos tenían algún defecto: impulsividad irrefrenable, debilidad mágica, estupidez crónica... Pero había uno en especial que ya había demostrado que podía sobrevivir a una pelea contra él. Y no sólo una vez, sino que cinco veces.

Harry Potter.

El desagradable chico mimado de Dumbledore. El más querido por todos. El admirado y siempre bien ponderado Potter.

¿Cómo podían soportarle siendo tan antipático y gruñón?

De cualquier modo, no tenía más opción. Era él o él.

Por suerte, el chico podía ser tan distraído que no se enteraba de nada, y teniendo un pelo endemoniadamente desordenado, no se dio cuenta cuando cortó un mechón de cabello. Su única reacción fue de mirarle feo por acercarse, y salir de la habitación alegando sobre lo desagradable que era tener serpientes en la casa.

Y desde ese día, comenzó el tortuoso hechizo que hasta hoy, realizaba sagradamente.

Todas las noches, en Hogwarts, se escondía en el baño cinco minutos para hacer el conjuro. Sin excepción.

Muchas veces casi lo pillaron, pero siempre pudo librarse de las preguntas inoportunas e inventar excusas creíbles. Pero, cuando se mudaron al barco, ocurrió un imprevisto.

El hechizo sólo funcionaba si se hacía todos los días a una misma hora. ¿Cómo podría saber cuando hacerlo si estaban en sepa-Dios-dónde? Definitivamente la hora no era la misma que en Hogwarts ya que habían abandonado el colegio de madrugada, y arribado al barco al anochecer. Se podían calcular doce horas de diferencia, ¿pero sería realmente eso?

Finalmente Bill le explicó la diferencia horaria y logró seguir con su ritual, sólo que ahora, antes del almuerzo, a eso de las doce del día.

Y así siguió con su deber, resistiendo el dolor y rogando porque Harry fuera el correcto.

Y lo era.

El moreno le había confesado su secreto, tendría que enfrentarse con Voldemort en la batalla definitiva. Era lo que necesitaba para respirar tranquilo pensando en que todo su sacrificio no era en vano, que había elegido bien y que todavía habían esperanzas de ganar.

Pensando en esto último, hundió el filo del arma en la blanca piel y depositó el mechón de cabello sobre la sangrante herida.

--Mi sangre, por tu vida. Uniremos nuestra almas...--comenzó a recitar. El cuchillo yacía olvidado en el piso, junto con algunas gotitas del brillante líquido escarlata.

_Aguanta_..._falta poco_..._Unos minutos más_...

La piel pronto comenzó a desprenderse. Tal parecía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los nervios y la carne cedían más rápido.

--Mi sangre, por tu vida. Uniremos nuestra almas...--ya ni siquiera intentaba reprimir las lágrimas; de alguna forma, llorar era su único escape del dolor.

Finalmente, y luego de unos tortuosos cuatro minutos, la sangre comenzó a hervir y el pelo absorbió el líquido. De inmediato el fuego desapareció pero, a excepción de las otras veces, el mechón de cabello se consumió en unas brillantes llamas escarlatas y mucho, mucho humo negro.

Disipó con la mano derecha la espesa cortina de gas y miró con horror su, otrora , hermosa y blanca mano.

Cayó hacia un lado inconciente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores junto a sus colegas cuando sintió un gran golpe de energía. Su piel se erizó, mientras un agradable sentimiento de protección, unido a un inmenso poder lo envolvía y lo llenaba a la vez.

Miró en todas direcciones sin entender que estaba pasando. Inmediatamente pensó en Draco.

Buscó con la mirada al rubio; como siempre, estaba tardando en llegar al almuerzo.

Se puso de pie, ignorando la voz de Lisa que le preguntaba que ocurría y salió del Gran Comedor para buscarlo.

El poder y el cosquilleo en el cuerpo que le había provocado la sensación se disipaba conforme caminaba, por lo que corrió escaleras arriba para ver a Draco antes de dejar de sentirse así. Abrió la puerta de la pieza imaginando que ahí estaría, pero no lo encontró. Revisó el baño y al no dar con él, bajó frenético hasta el aula de pociones. Ya no estaba seguro de si sentía algo...

--Draco --llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta --Draco, ¿estás aquí? --podía sentir un raro olor en el ambiente, pero no le pareció extraño; después de todo, en pociones siempre utilizaban sustancias desagradablemente olorosas.

Golpeó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. _Tal vez no esta aquí_... se dijo a si mismo. Acercó la oreja para escuchar si el rubio estaba adentro y vio como, a través de las hendiduras de la puerta, un fino hilillo de humo escapaba hacia el exterior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su varita e hizo volar la puerta. Una intensa humareda le recibió al entrar en el despacho y comenzó a toser. El olor a chamuscado le picaba en la nariz y garganta, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; casi no se podía respirar ahí dentro. Se agachó y trató de recordar algún hechizo para sacar el humo.

Recitó entrecortadamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tragando un poco del gas al abrir la boca. En el centro de la habitación, se formó un remolino, que arrastró tanto el humo como algunos papeles que habían sobre el escritorio. Tosió y se frotó los ojos, mirando hacia todos lados buscando al chico.

Y lo vio. Estaba tirado en la alfombra, cubierto por una capa de hollín que lo hacía parecer aún más blanco de lo normal. ¿O es que realmente estaba más blanco?

-- ¡Draco! --llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio y se quedó petrificado a ver lo que quedaba de la mano del chico.

La mayor parte no tenía carne y sólo las puntas de los dedos tenían algo de piel, si es que se le puede llamar piel a una sustancia negrusca y dura; el resto eran nervios grisáceos que dejaban muy al descubierto el hueso. Desde la muñeca colgaban algunos jirones de piel chamuscada.

-- ¡DRACO, DESPIERTA! --lo remeció teniendo cuidado de no mover el brazo izquierdo -- ¡¿DRACO QUÉ PASÓ!

-- ¿Eh? --medio despertó el chico -- ¿Qué? --miró hacia los lados y después a Harry -- ¿qué...

-- ¿Qué te pasó? --le preguntó preocupado, señalándole la mano.

Draco ahogó un grito y comenzó a hacer arcadas. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro sucio dejando un rastro húmedo y más claro de piel.

Afuera, los gritos de miedo de los alumnos se mezclaban con las voces de los prefectos que los arriaban al comedor. El humo que salía del aula de pociones parecía ser producto de una explosión, por lo que varios alumnos creyeron que estaban siendo atacados.

-- ¿Hay alguien? --la voz de Bill resonó en la sala vacía.

-- ¿Draco, estas aquí? --Lisa lo acompañaba.

Los dos entraron en el despacho de pociones y vieron al par de chicos en el suelo; Draco, de lado, vomitando.

-- ¿Draco, que te pasó? --le preguntó Bill mientras se acercaba rápidamente -- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? --le miró la herida y quedó helado. Lisa, junto a él, también se impresionó.

--Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería --dijo Harry mientras hacía aparecer un pañuelo y se lo pasaba al rubio --no se preocupen, yo lo haré.

Bill movió su varita y una especie de gasa cubrió todo el área lesionada.

--Esta bien, entonces --se giró hacia la joven --Lisa, tu ve a buscar a Filch para que limpie el lugar y yo iré al comedor para calmar a los chicos. Después pasaré por la enfermería para ver como estás. ¿Bien? --dijo esto último mirando al acongojado rubio que ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba.

-- ¿Estas seguro de que puedes llevártelo? --se aseguró Bill.

--Si, tu anda al comedor.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry y salió junto a Lisa.

-- ¿Draco, puedes pararte?

--Si --y se apoyó en Harry. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

El moreno pasó una mano por la espalda del rubio y lo tomó de la cintura, luego hizo que Draco pasara su brazo por encima de sus hombros para tomarlo bien.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la enfermería. Draco apenas si se podía sostener en pie, por lo que cada pocos pasos, debían detenerse para evitar caer.

-- ¡Draco! --escucharon la familiar voz de Blaise tras ellos -- ¡Mi niño! --el chico llegó a su lado en un segundo y tomó la cara del rubio para examinarlo --Lisa me dijo que estabas muy mal... ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Draco, que apenas tenía energía para mantenerse precariamente en pie, no contestó. En vez de eso, miró al piso y se deslizó lentamente hacia él. Los dos jóvenes lo alcanzaron a tomar antes de que se golpeara.

-- ¿Qué hizo? --le preguntó a Harry preocupado.

--No lo sé, sólo lo encontré en el piso.

--No te preocupes más, ahora yo lo llevaré a la enfermería --trató de tomarle en brazos, pero Harry se lo impidió.

--Yo dije que lo llevaría --le contestó con seriedad --Tu debes volver al comedor.

-- ¿Tu? --lo miró despectivamente -- ¿Acaso crees que podrías? --le sujetó la mano firmemente y se la corrió, luego tomó a Draco en brazos con facilidad --Yo lo haré --y se lo llevó, dejando a Harry de pie, ahí, en medio del corredor.

_Estúpido_.

Zabini era un estúpido engreído. No tenía ninguna autoridad para tratarle así.

Caminó hacia el comedor rumiando su enfado. La próxima vez que viera a ese... estudiante, ya vería que cosas podía hacer y que no.

Olvidando un poco el asunto de Blaise, dio vuelta a un pasillo y recordó el incidente de Draco.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado en realidad?

¿Por qué sólo la mano de Draco había salido perjudicada en el "accidente"?

Cambió el rumbo, mejor iba hacia el despacho de pociones para ver que podía averiguar antes de que Filch lo limpiara. Por suerte, llegó antes y revisó todo el lugar.

En él no había nada más que un frasco y una daga tirados en la alfombra, además del vómito del joven. Nada dentro parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. A excepción de unos papeles que habían volado por el hechizo de Harry, todo lo demás estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado. Un poco de hollín sobre los dos objetos era lo único que delataba la pasada del humo por el lugar.

Recordó la ropa del chico.

Él también estaba manchado por el hollín.

Se miró a si mismo y vio que él tampoco estaba sucio. _Pero si estuve metido en esta habitación llena de humo_...

Pasó los dedos por la puerta, no salió nada más que un poco de polvo común y una astilla.

Tomó el frasco y la daga y las guardó un su chaqueta. ya tendría que hablar con el rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco abrió los ojos en la enfermería. Se sentía completamente cansado y cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía. Sentía una picazón en la mano izquierda, una muy intensa y desagradable picazón. Trató de rascarse, pero una venda se lo impidió.

--Cómete esto --Madame Ponfrey apareció de la nada y le pasó un posillo con una cosa entre viscosa y sólida de color ocre -- ¿Tienes hambre?

-- ¿Y esto qué es? --la idea de comer o sorber "eso" no le hacía nada de gracia.

--Es un remedio. ¿Tienes hambre?

--Un poco.

--Pues cuando te tomes esto, te traeré el desayuno.

-- ¿Desayuno? -- ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

--Hola, Draco --Blaise entró en la habitación con una sonrisa -- ¡Buenos días Madame Ponfrey! ¿Cómo esta?

--Aún no es hora de visita --como nunca, la enfermera no ladró.

--Pero...--puso su mejor cara de ángel --esto es un caso especial. Por favor, déjeme un ratito aquí. Sólo hasta que empiecen las clases.

La enfermera pareció meditar y luego accedió, pero con la condición de que obligara a Draco a tomar la medicina lo antes posible.

--Muchas gracias ---la señora se fue a su despacho, y la sonrisa del Blaise desapareció con ella.

-- ¿Cómo amaneciste? --le preguntó serio.

--Mareado. ¿Qué hora es?

--Ocho y treinta. Tómate eso --le señaló la plasta ocre --te lo mereces por descuidado. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer?

--Una poción que no resultó.

-- ¿Que clase de poción?.

--Una para estar despierto por largos períodos de tiempo sin cansarse... un experimento.

-- ¿Y no necesitarías un caldero para hacerlo? --le miró suspicaz.

--Claro.

--Nadie encontró el caldero... Buscamos para saber que te había dañado, y no encontramos nada.

--Tal vez alguien se lo llevó. ¿Cómo puedo saber que ocurrió, he estado inconciente...

--Draco, deja de mentir.

--Estoy diciendo la verdad --contestó serio con una expresión de extrañeza, como si realmente no pudiera entender como había desaparecido el caldero.

-- ¿Y por qué usabas magia oscura? No creo que la necesites para un hechizo como ese...

--No he usado...

-- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? --lo tomó del hombro presionándolo fuerte. Draco, asustado, movió el brazo para safarse de la pesada mano de Blaise sin resultados, por lo que sólo pudo mirarlo con odio por atreverse a agredirlo. --Yo sé perfectamente que lo que hacías era magia oscura... --Y probablemente un hechizo prohibido, algo que no estaba en ningún libro a bordo... --Para qué --exigió --Dime qué diablos querías hacer

--Suéltame --ordenó procurando verse frío, aunque estaba asustado. Blaise nunca actuaba así.

--Contéstame --disminuyó la presión sobre el hombro de Draco, pero no quitó la mano. Intentaba calmarse, no quería asustarlo, pero ya no podía más... estaba seguro de que había intentado acabar con su vida, y que de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Harry, hubieran encontrado el cuerpo quemado del chico.

Y Draco seguía mintiéndole, y estaba seguro que no dejaría de hacerlo, que no le diría la verdad... Ya no sabía que hacer, ya no sabía como llegar a él... -- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? --y si no podía ayudarlo, la próxima vez que atentara contra sí, no tendrían suerte y sería demasiado tarde...

--Suéltame... --repitió Draco. No se dejaría intimidar --...y ándate. No estoy de humor para que desconfíes de mí y menos para soportar que me trates de este modo.

En ese momento entró Harry, quien había sido informado de que el chico estaba despierto por Madame Ponfrey. Al cruzar la puerta, sintió el ambiente tenso, y la mirada que recibía Blaise de Draco, le reveló la pelea que estaban teniendo.

--Harry, llévatelo.

Blaise se puso de pie, miró a Draco con una mezcla entre tristeza y rencor, y se fue antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo.

-- ¿Que ocurrió? --preguntó Harry mientras repasaba la escena.

--Desconfía de mí --se apresuró a contestar. No era una simple respuesta la que estaba dando, era una advertencia para Harry ya que estaba seguro que él también intentaría interrogarlo. Se acomodó en la cama y se arropó lentamente, ya que aún estaba débil.

-- ¿Hablaron de tu accidente? --el moreno se acercó a la cama -- ¿Qué te pasó?

--No estoy seguro --mintió. Aunque en parte era la verdad, ya que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que le había pasado. Al parecer el hechizo que hacía sobre Harry se había completado. Él sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo. Ahora, al menos, ya no tendría que quemarse la mano.

-- ¿Qué habías estado haciendo antes de herirte?

Draco se maldijo por haber dicho a Blaise la estupidez de la poción, era lógico que debió hablar de un hechizo, era mucho más difícil que comprobaran que no era cierto, aunque también podrían descubrirlo ya que no conocía ningún hechizo que lo dejara con la mano quemada al salir mal...

--Una poción, quería dejar de estar cansado --ya había dicho esa mentira, ahora sería su verdad --pero no salió bien.

Harry lo miró largo rato, no le creía. Odiaba no creerle.

-- ¿A tí no te salió bien una poción?

--Era un experimento. No resultó... No me mires como si estuviera mintiendo.

--No encontramos ningún...

-- ¿Caldero?. No sé que ocurrió con eso --Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero el rubio le interrumpió --Y si vas a desconfiar de mí, mejor ándate; ya escuché suficiente de Blaise.

Harry lanzó un conjuro a la puerta. Ahora nadie podría entrar ni escuchar lo que hablaban. Draco supo que Harry no se iría hasta a averiguar la verdad.

--Todos se preguntan que pasó. --comenzó Harry --es extraño que sólo tu mano se quemara, que tu varita estuviera lejos, y que nada estuviera fuera de lugar en la oficina, ningún rastro de fuego, ni del caldero, ni nada.

--No lo entiendo --se defendió Draco --yo estoy tan confundido como tú.

--Recogí un par de cosas de tu despacho.

_¡La daga y el frasco! _

Harry sacó de su bolsillo la daga y el frasco que había contenido su mechón de pelo, observando con cuidado cada gesto de Draco, esperando que su rostro lo delatara si mentía.

No parecía haber mentido.

--Ese frasco tenía el último ingrediente que agregué, un tallo de Reina Madre y con el cuchillo lo corté antes de lanzarlo.

-- ¿Y después de eso te quemaste?

--No, no... --parecía intentar recordar --la poción humeó y luego ya no recuerdo bien que pasó. Tal vez el humo era venenoso... lo investigaré cuando salga de aquí.

Parecía decir la verdad, pero por más que trataba...

--No te creo, Hermione y Lisa sospechan que usabas magia oscura.

--Vete a la mierda --Draco le dio la espalda --Con los amigos que tengo, hubiera sido mejor que la poción me matara.

-- ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto! --el tono de voz que había estado sonando poco amable se alteró por completo -- ¡Estoy aburrido de tí, de que finjas ser la víctima. No te creo una sola palabra y no me iré hasta que me digas la verdad!

--YA-TE-LA-DIJE --gritó desde debajo del tapado.

-- ¡No, no lo hiciste! --Estuvo tentado de sacarlo de la cama a rastras para obligarlo a que le diera la cara -- ¡y el que mientas me hace sospechar más de ti!

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su discusión. Pomfrey había tratado de entrar, pero se encontró con el hechizo de Harry.

-- ¿No me vas a decir lo que hiciste? --preguntó por última vez el moreno.

--Ya te lo dije.

Harry abrió la puerta y Pomfrey entró con la cara roja de rabia. A ella no le importaba que había pasado en el aula de pociones, solamente le interesaba que Draco se mejorara, y que nadie se atreviera a impedirle el paso a ninguna de las salas de la enfermería.

--Salga de aquí ahora --le dijo enojadísima a Harry, suponiendo que el otro chico, débil como estaba, no habría podido lanzar el poderoso hechizo.

--Lo siento --se disculpó con la enfermera, y se fue.

Caminó hecho una furia por los desiertos pasillos del barco. Odiaba que le mintieran, que lo trataran como estúpido. Era obvio lo que había estado haciendo Draco antes de su "accidente".

El día anterior, mientras almorzaba, nuevamente había sentido aquella fuerza que tantos quebrantes de cabeza le había traído hacía algunas semanas. Esa misma sensación de poder que antes había investigado con sus amigos en Hogwarts, y que relacionaba directamente con el rubio. Ya había dejado de lado ese asunto, le había restado importancia desde que no tenía pistas para averiguar nada, pero sobre todo porque no deseaba desconfiar de su compañero de cuarto. Aunque estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuera que hiciese Draco, era para él. No sabía que era, pero estaba completamente seguro que era para él. Sino ¿cómo podría explicar que antes había sentido exactamente lo mismo al tocarlo? Y ahora, sufría un accidente en su despacho y nuevamente experimentaba esa fuerza. Definitivamente todo este asunto estaba relacionado con Draco.

Pero... ¿por qué no le decía? ¿Es que acaso era algo malo?

No.

No podía estar intentando dañarlo. Él confiaba en el rubio y sabía que no quería matarlo ni nada así. Pero detestaba que le mintiera, que lo engañara y lo creyera tan idiota como para tragarse el cuento de "la poción".

--No importa --se dijo --Tengo esto ...--apretó el frasco dentro de su bolsillo. Ya sabría que era lo que pasaba. Sólo tenía que investigar un poco en sus libros, algo tendría que aparecer.

Nadie en la directiva desconfiaba de las buenas intenciones de Draco, pero todos pensaban que mentía y que había usado magia oscura. Eso los tenía confundidos porque no entendían qué clase de hechizo podría haber estado conjurando el rubio. Bill decidió escribir una carta a Dumbledore buscando un consejo, y el director le pidió que no desconfiara de Draco. Supuso que era un hechizo privado y, que si no había pasado nada más, no valía la pena que se separaran por eso.

Bill imaginó que Dumbledore sabía lo que el chico hacía y, a pesar de sentirse excluido por no estar al tanto de todo, convenció a todos de dejar el asunto como estaba.

Todos pensaron lo mismo que Bill. El hechizo debía ser algo entre el director y Draco.

Pero Draco sabía que Dumbledore no podía estar enterado. Imaginó que el viejo lo había defendido sólo porque realmente confiaba en él.

Y sólo entonces se sintió en el bando de Dumbledore.

Draco fue dado de alta al día siguiente. Madame Ponfrey, como siempre, realizó una de sus impecables curaciones, por lo que la mano del chico quedó como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada. Los días siguientes fueron un desastre para él. Blaise no le dirigía la palabra, y él tampoco lo haría; y Harry no se comportaba de la mejor forma. Le hablaba, pero siempre distante.

Por otra parte, Harry se encontraba con un humor de diablos. Las clases que él impartía se habían vuelto una tortura para los estudiantes. Su mal genio se hacía patente en todas sus horas, quitando puntos hasta por respirar, y llegando al punto de castigar a toda una clase porque un par de chicos no lograron repeler un simple hechizo de "pies bailarines".

A causa de todo esto y más, los alumnos de Gryffindor presionaron a sus prefectos para que hablaran con el tirano "Profesor Potter" y que éste dejara de molestarlos.

--No puedes hacerles esto --le decía Hermione. Los tres se encontraban en el despacho de Harry, la única que realmente hablaba era la chica; los dos jóvenes sólo respondían de vez en cuando --los alumnos ya no saben qué hacer.

--Sólo estoy siendo un poco más exigente, eso es todo --Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio fingiendo revisar papeles; Granger y Weasley, de pie frente a él.

--No, eso no es todo. Desde hace un tiempo que te veo extraño --Hermione se sentó en la butaca más cercana a él --No me digas que eres más exigente, eso no es verdad. Te desquitas con ellos...

--No me desquito con nadie.

--Si lo haces. Nosotros hemos sido testigos de eso.

-- ¡Por favor! ¡Testigos de qué! Ustedes no saben nada. Ustedes jamás se han preocup...

-- ¡Ves que el problema si era con nosotros! --saltó enojado Ron -- ¡Te dije que era eso!

-- ¿De qué estas hablando? --dejó de mirar las hojas que tenía enfrente y fijó su mirada en la de su amigo -- ¿A si que hablan de mi cuando no estoy?

--Si --admitió la chica --y es porque estamos preocupados...

--Por mí --completó con rabia contenida --Por supuesto. Ustedes siempre se preocupan...son tan buenos...tan amables...

--No es necesario que te comportes así, Harry.

--Si tienes un problema con nosotros, ¿por qué no terminas de decírnoslo? --le exigió Ron golpeando con el puño la mesa --porque yo sí tengo uno contigo.

-- ¿A si? --Harry se paró de su silla -- ¿Y por qué no me lo dices a la cara?

-- ¡Basta! --la chica se interpuso entre ambos --¡Así no solucionamos nada!

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando con resentimiento y volvieron a sus lugares.

--Si estamos aquí es para solucionar nuestros problemas, no para pelear más --miró a los chicos alternadamente --Creo que los tres tenemos cosas que decirnos, pero lo haremos con calma.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que alguno hablara, pero eso no pasó. Finalmente, Hermione tomó, como siempre, la iniciativa. Tal vez así los otros se animaran a conversar.

-- ¿Por qué ya no nos hablas?

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Por qué ya no nos hablas? --repitió con calma --De antes de que discutiéramos, tu estabas distante con nosotros. ¿Por qué?

Siempre yendo al grano inmediatamente.

¿Qué le contestaría?

¿Qué le podría decir?

Se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

--Es que... --resultaba un poco difícil decir lo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo --...yo no... --tal vez sería más fácil hablar si no le observaran tan atentamente _¡Rayos! _--No lo entenderían.

--Cómo nos puedes decir eso --inquirió Ron --hemos estado contigo siempre, y ahora vienes y nos dices que no te entendemos. ¡No seas tan injusto!

-- ¡Ustedes no saben! --y otra vez se exaltaba --Como ustedes han estado juntos todo este tiempo, no saben lo que es estar solo.

"Solo"

¿Realmente estaba solo?

¿Y qué pasaba con Draco?

--No estas solo --le dijo Hermione --nosotros no te dejaríamos nunca solo --Harry miró hacia un lado medio enojado --es verdad que no nos hemos visto mucho, pero no puedes culparnos solamente a nosotros. Tu tampoco has hecho algo por acercarte.

-- ¿Yo? --se volteó hacia la chica --Yo si lo he intentado, pero siempre estaban muy ocupados como para mirarme siquiera.

--Eso no es cierto --interrumpió el pelirrojo --hemos intentado integrarte. Te hemos invitado a la sala, a hablar con todos pero tu, o te ibas antes, o simplemente no ibas.

--Porque no es agradable estar ahí --los dos prefectos lo miraron extrañados --Es raro, ya nadie me mira como antes. Ahora soy "El Profesor Potter", no soy un estudiante más. ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de que se callan cuando entro en la sala común? ¿Que no me doy cuenta que cuando paso cuchichean a mi alrededor? Sólo me hablan para preguntarme cosas de la materia.

--Pero nosotros no hacemos eso --le dijo serio Ron --nunca haríamos algo así.

--Pero no tienen tiempo nunca para mi. Cada vez que voy, tienen que hablar con algún estudiante, o hay problemas con un grupo...

--Tu tampoco tienes tiempo para nosotros --le espetó Herm --Siempre estas ocupado haciendo algo. Tu también nos has relegado a un segundo plano.

En eso tenía mucha razón. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Draco...

--Debes reconocer eso --siguió la chica --Hace mucho que no estudias con nosotros y eso es porque tu te has apartado --Harry iba a decir algo, pero no le dejó --Si Harry, te has apartado de nosotros, y por nuestra parte, no hemos hecho mucho por impedirlo.

La última frase resonó en el silencio que se produjo en el estudio. Los tres quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, repasando las últimas semanas, evaluando culpas...

-- ¿Y si fijamos un tiempo sólo para nosotros? --Herm y Harry quedaron mirando al pelirrojo --La vez pasada no resultó, eso está claro, pero en esta ocasión haremos que si funcione --esperó a la reacción de los otros.

-- ¿Que tal el domingo en la tarde? --sugirió Harry --ese día no hay clases...

--Me parece bien --dijo Herm mirando la hora --creo que ya es tiempo de volver. Los chicos se han estado portando pésimo cuando no estamos. No es bueno dejarlos sin vigilancia.

--Si --corroboró Ron levantándose de la silla --el viernes pasado hechizaron los cuadernos para que volaran...fue espantoso.

--Me imagino...

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta para despedirse.

-- ¿Les gustaría aprender a hacer magia sin varita? --les preguntó un poco tímido Harry --podría enseñarles...

--Me encantaría --le contestó una sonriente Hermione --Bien, ya nos vamos --le besó la mejilla --que estés bien.

--Cuídate --le dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-- ¡Chao! --definitivamente ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Se fue a su despacho a guardar unos documentos y luego ir a comer. Se moría de hambre.

-- ¿A si que volvieron a hablarse? --Draco entró como si nada en su estudio --Eres muy blando.

-- ¿Por qué dices eso? --la presencia del rubio no era muy grata para él. Aún sentía que le estaba mintiendo.

--Creo que es algo obvio. Ellos llegan aquí y sólo porque te dicen un par de cosas "bonitas" tú les perdonas. Eso no esta bien.

--Eso no te incumbe --terminó de guardar todos los papeles en un cajón y lo cerró --No tienes porque meterte en esto.

--Sólo lo estoy diciendo...

--No me importa --pasó por su lado hacia la puerta sin mirarlo, todavía estaba herido por la falta de confianza de Draco --Ahora ¿podrías salir de aquí? necesito cerrar.

Draco salió del despacho dándole un leve empujón al pasar --no tienes remedio, te encanta que te utilicen.

--Al menos no me mienten --comentó Harry antes de que el slytherins se hubiera alejado. Draco siguió su camino con paso firme, enojado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La cena pasó sin que se hablaran. Draco a penas si probó el pollo arverjado y sólo se comió el postre. Luego, se fue antes que cualquiera en el comedor.

Estaba enojado y sabía muy bien la causa.

Y era eso lo que más le enfermaba...

Entró a su estudio y se echó en el sillón que ahí había frente al fuego. Las llamitas danzaban enérgicamente en el hueco.

Miró su mano.

Ya no le dolía...

Ya no tendría que volverlo a hacer.

Pero ahora deseaba que no hubiera terminado, el precio que estaba pagando era alto y mucho más doloroso.

Harry y Blaise lo despreciaban. Lisa fingía que no importaba, pero también parecía dolida.

Sus únicos amigos...

Jamás se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida. Lo detestaban, lo humillaban... y él no podía defenderse.

_...Odio estar solo... _

No se había dado cuenta de lo dependiente que era hasta ahora. Siempre había creído que sus amigos eran quienes dependían de él, que él tenía el poder de manipularlos, de decidir si eran felices, de dejarlos solos cuando deseara y acompañarlos otorgándoles felicidad cuando quisiera.

Todos los destinos a su antojo.

Pero no era así.

Él solo era un dependiente más.

Y era doloroso.

Harry sólo le había dirigido la mirada en la cena para despreciarlo y con ese simple gesto le había aplastado el orgullo.

Un par de lágrimas aparecieron en el gris desamparado y cayeron sin permiso, al vacío.

_Harry._

Todo era tan injusto. Nada de esto era culpa de él. Harry era el menos indicado para exigir saber un secreto, después de todos los que guardaba él... después de saber que Draco le había confiado lo de su madre... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de mentiroso!¡Y para colmo el hechizo de mierda era para cuidarlo a él, para darle poder, para evitar que muriera!

Maldita profecía.

¿Porqué había tenido que escucharla?

Más lágrimas escaparon agrietando aún más su orgullo, humillándolo, enrostrándole lo débil que era.

_Maldito Harry Potter_

Su mirada imponente, la fría e inalcanzable mirada esmeralda lo terminaría acabando.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que Harry era el único que entendería perfectamente el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, que lo apoyaría y hasta tal vez se acercaría más a él. Porque su profecía era muy parecida a la suya.

Pero si le decía algo, su plan se arruinaría; si le decía algo, tendría que soportar las preguntas, las presiones... Aumentaría su confusión.

Él debía dirigir la batalla, si alguien se enteraba tal vez interferiría en su destino, si es que este era su destino y no el de su padre...

No podía arriesgarse. Ya era suficiente teniendo a su propia voz presionándolo para que no se equivocara, preguntándole si cada paso que daba era el correcto. ¿Cómo soportar a Harry esperando respuestas, obligándolo a tomar medidas, influyendo deliberadamente en sus decisiones, confundiéndolo, presionándolo... ?

Se secó las lágrimas aguantando como siempre el llanto. Apenas se daba cuenta del nudo en su garganta, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí.

Como desearía estar en la posición de su padre. Lucius podía tomar sus decisiones con libertad. Voldemort no se entrometía en lo que pensaba, simplemente se preocupaba de que los demás acataran sus órdenes... Lucius vivía sin presión, inconciente del poder que tenía, de la importancia de sus actos para su bando. Era libre para pensar con claridad.

Se puso de pie todavía con la vista húmeda y sacó un frasquito de uno de los estantes. Había usado la poción para dormir dos noches seguidas, no debía volver a tomarla, pero...

_Una vez más que lo haga no me hará mal..._

No era la primera vez que se decía eso.

Bebió una dosis pequeña, preguntándose cuánto de esto aguantaría su cuerpo antes de caer enfermo. Volvió a recordar la mirada humillante de Harry y cerró el frasco en medio de un puchero amargo.

Normalmente cuando se sentía así, Blaise estaba con él. Pero Blaise también lo odiaba.

_Estás solo Draco... aprende a vivir así..._

_...A ellos ya no les interesas..._

Al menos tenía el recuerdo de su madre. No importaba que nadie lo quisiera, haría lo posible por vengarla.

Aunque el nudo no desaparecía con ese pensamiento.

Guardó el frasco y sacó varios papeles para revisarlos. Tenía que continuar su vida, solo.

--Draco --Blaise entró en el despacho. Traía un par de botellitas y un pergamino --aquí esta mi poción... --dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio --y mi ensayo.

El profesor se giró para verlo. Se odiaba a si mismo por esto, pero sentía un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, y de que él lo abrazara. No soportaba estar enojado con él. Ya no.

--Lamento el retraso. Buenas noches --se giró y tomó la manija de la puerta.

--Si era magia oscura --Blaise volteó a verlo. Draco estaba de pie, mirándolo. Se sentía miserable confesando. ¿Tanto necesitaba estar con él?

-- ¿Qué?

--Tenías razón, si era un hechizo oscuro --se acercó un poco para quedar frente a él.

-- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

--No podía hacerlo.

-- ¿Qué es? --le preguntó observándole fijamente-- ¿Qué hechizo es?

--No puedo decírtelo --Draco desvió los ojos de la penetrante mirada rojiza. Sabía perfectamente bien que, cuando Blaise se lo proponía, podía hacer hablar a cualquiera.

-- ¿Por qué no puedes? --lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre el escritorio -- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

--No puedo decirlo --dicho esto, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Draco se empezó a mirar la mano, pero el moreno se la tomó para examinarla.

-- ¿Ya no te duele? --Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -- ¿Para qué lo hiciste?

--Tampoco puedo... --no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Blaise lo interrumpió depositando un suave beso en sus labios --...decirlo.

--No vuelvas a hacerlo.

--No te preocupes --pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico sintiendo que su orgullo había decaído otro escalón más, era amargo, pero se sentía vivo otra vez al tener a Blaise junto a él --no lo volveré a hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entró en su habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a Harry. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había hecho hasta esa hora de la mañana. Tiró su abrigo por cualquier parte, sacó sus toallas y se fue al baño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--N-no...

Había alguien quejándose.

--N-noooo...

Podía escucharlo entre sueños.

--déjlos...

Abrió un ojo perezosamente. A pesar de estar muy cansado, sus sentidos seguían en alerta; y esos mismos sentidos ahora le decían que Draco volvía a tener una pesadilla.

Pasó un minuto de silencio.

Escuchó algo blando caer al piso y luego algo más pesado.

¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!

Sintió que sacudían algo.

--Ññhhmmm.

Ahora había alguien parado junto a él, quejándose

-- ¿Qué Pasa? --preguntó sentándose y viendo a Draco de pie sacudiendo una almohada.

--Nada --le contestó examinando el cojín meticulosamente. Después lo arrojó hacia el lado de la cama que daba a la pared --vuelve a dormir.

-- ¡¿Pero qué estas... --Draco estaba pasándose hacia donde se encontraba su almohada -- ¡¿Qué haces!

--Duérmete --escuchó decir al rubio antes de que se tapara hasta la cabeza con sus frazadas. Harry, sin saber que pasaba, lo destapó -- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--No podía dormir bien --fue la escueta respuesta que recibió; después de eso, el chico se giró y le dio la espalda.

_Y eso_..._¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

Pronto escuchó la respiración tranquila del rubio y supo que ya estaba dormido.

Ya no podría sacarlo de ahí.

Se giró hacia el otro lado y se tapó bien. Por hoy, dormiría con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ex profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, caminaba con paso firme por los oscuros pasillos de un edificio abandonado. Llevaba consigo un tarro con una fórmula especial que le habían solicitado de urgencia. No sabía para qué le habían pedido ir hasta ahí, según tenía entendido, en aquel lugar no había nada.

--Gracias por acudir tan pronto, Snape --una voz rasposa le recibió cuando hubo llegado a la oficina indicada --Lamento haberte hecho venir, pero necesitábamos ahora tu poción "especial" --una sonrisa malévola cruzó por el semblante de su interlocutor.

--Vamos al grano, Mobilius. ¿Para que lo necesitas?

--Primero que nada, te pido discreción. Este lugar es secreto y nadie más que yo y algunos mortífagos tenemos acceso a...

--No tengo toda la noche --le apuró Severus.

--Está bien --le contestó el hombre no muy contento --Hay que pasar a través de ese lienzo y girar a al derecha. Ahí Torkins te recibirá.

Snape se adelantó y sin siquiera despedirse, atravesó la barrera. LLegó a un túnel húmedo y silencioso. Sólo el ruido de algunas gotas al caer interrumpían la quietud del lugar. Decidido, siguió las instrucciones del otro hombre. Un frío le envolvió todo el cuerpo inmediatamente, el conocido frío de los dementores.

--Snape --le saludó Torkins cuando lo vio --¿lo trajiste?

--Por supuesto --el otro hombre se acercó para tomar el frasco, pero Severus no le dejó.

-- ¿Qué es este lugar? --preguntó mirando hacia los lados. Tenía una leve sospecha de que podía ser.

--Tú sabes que no puedo decirlo... --se excusó el mortífago --Lord Voldemort me mataría.

-- ¿Entonces el Amo no sabe que estoy aquí? Creí que él solicitaba la poción.

--Bueno... --Torkins parecía nervioso --no realmente. Yo te llamé.

-- ¿Y crees que Él estaría feliz si sabe que me dejaste entrar sin su permiso?

--Es por eso que te pido discreción, Snape --una nota de enojo se asomó en la voz.

-- ¿Es este el lugar en que tiene a los prisioneros? --dijo apoyando una mano en la pared, estaba hecha de piedra.

--Si, aquí están todos --le respondió sin muchos ánimos. Snape miró el techo y el piso, evaluándolo. En total, el espacio que había de arriba a abajo no era mucho, alcanzaba a estar de pie, pero no podría saltar sin chocar contra el techo.

--Volviendo al tema --le dijo Snape -- ¿Sabes como darle esto a tu víctima? --sacudió el bote de la poción con una media sonrisa en su labios --no puedes dársela de cualquier forma, eso podría arruinarla.

--...--el mortífago no contestó. No tenía idea de cuan complicada era.

--Ya veo --dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo aún más; una sonrisa llena de burla y satisfacción --dime a quien hay que dársela, yo lo haré.

El otro hombre pareció meditar un momento y luego accedió --Sígueme.

Atravesaron una serie de pasillos. En algunos habían puertas cerradas, otras clausuradas, de madera o metal, aunque la mayoría eran de madera. Fue por esto que una puerta especialmente grande de piedra llamó la atención de Snape. Torkins notó esto.

--Es ahí donde guardamos a nuestro "animal" preferido --le explicó dando dos palmadas a la fría piedra --Nuestro prototipo. Fue difícil capturarlo, opuso mucha resistencia...ninguno de los otros pudo contra el _auror_ --casi escupió el nombre --Sólo yo logré cazarlo --hinchó su pecho con orgullo --Ni siquiera un licántropo puede contra mí.

Snape lo miró de reojo -- ¿Podemos continuar?

--Claro --dijo el otro aún pensando en su hazaña.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta de roble y la abrieron, adentro yacía un hombre tirado en el piso con las ropas destrozadas, un hilillo de sangre le corría por el cuello. Ambos mortífagos entraron. Torkins sonriendo y Snape aún procesando toda la información.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien...eso es todo. Esperamos que el cap haya sido de su gusto y que nos dejen sus comentarios, chicoteadas de caracoles, críticas, felicitaciones, etc. en donde ya saben. Sólo les quitará unos segundos de su vida, pero no saben lo felices que nos hacen. Realmente nos alegra. (¿Esto suena muy patético? ¿Esto les ablanda el corazón lo suficiente como para escribirnos? Porque puedo escribir algo más rastrero).

Se despiden: catzeruf/Diox


	9. La burbuja:quisiera estar más cerca de é

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras sólo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Nadie nos ha matado, no hemos sido secuestradas, ni nos han cortado las manos, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo hemos tenido muchos deberes de fin de año y luego una horrible sequía mental proveniente del corto circuito stress-post-exámenes y de la infinidad de caminos que podíamos tomar para este capítulo y los dos siguientes. Por eso la demora descarada, este atraso mula que intentamos evitar, pero al que una vez más hemos caído. Discúlpennos por la demora.

As black, sandra-sms, Regan Malfoy, SteDiethel, Laura owl++Marita, Diabolik, riku, marissa, SARAHI, daniela, mariana, sandraabonitaa, Crystal Malfoy, samanta, LobiBlack, Aravis Calvin, ladyelizabethblack, Sybil86 y Amnis doctus de Asis. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW DE APOYO!

No podremos dar las respuestas personalizadas porque aparentemente fanfiction cambió las reglas... la verdad no lo tenemos muy claro, pero hemos leído en otro fic que ya no se podía responder, a si que de ahora en adelante les mandaremos las respuestas al mail. Si alguien está bien enterada de esta regla, no la explican porfis de qué se trata, porque tenemos problemas con el inglés y todavía no cachamos muy bien como se usa este sistema. En fin. Las personas que no están inscritas por favor nos dejan el mail cuando dejen su review para poder responderles.

I' am Happy! Diox finalmente, y luego de un horripilante período de pruebas, matrículas e inclusive clases en mi verano, logró entrar a la Universidad. Jejeje la divinidad sigue sus estudios (al igual que unas lectoras que dejaron sus review, genial que estén juntas en clase, ojalá que les vaya bien, que a todas nos vaya bien)

Una jovencita nos pregunta sobre la clases de magia sin varita de Draco: bueno, Harry le enseña en la mañana y en la tarde a sus amigos, todo esto es en el día domingo. Lo de los problemas entre los Hufflepuff y Draco y Hannah y Blaise, siguen medianamente igual, se quitan puntos, pero ya no tan descaradamente, hay cosas que nunca podrán cambiar del todo.

Aclaración: a nuestra compatriota, somos de Shago-city jejeje.

Con respecto a Pansy, no hay noticias de ella, ni nosotras sabemos que le sucedió, lo sentimos. Y Voldy, a ese gato loco le patina el coco...

Una aclaración de quien es Blaise Zabini. La verdad, la única información de él que hemos tenido en el libro es su nombre en "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal". Cuando el sombrero seleccionador reparte a los chicos a cada casa, nombra a un Blaise Zabini y lo manda a Slytherin. Suponemos que es niño y no niña, porque la frase en castellano es " (...) Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin (...) ". Ahora bien, no tenemos idea si JK Rowlin ha hablado más de él, nosotras lo consideramos como un personaje útil para desarrollar la vida de Draco Malfoy y al parecer en otros fic se considera lo mismo. Eso es lo que nosotras sabemos y por lo tanto, el Blaise que sale en este fic no necesariamente debería parecerse a los de otros fics. Para nosotras el chico es un fenómeno interesante por el protagonismo que toma en cada historia a pesar de que JK no ha hablado de él. Si alguien tiene más información, nos gustaría que la compartiera con nosotras.

Como nos hemos demorado demasiado en subir este capítulo, pensamos que un punteo de lo relevante del capítulo anterior no es mala idea:

Refugiándose: dulces sueños, Draco.

Dumbledore, aprovechando que el castillo está vacío, lo convierte en un refugio-fuerte para la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Esta medida trae como consecuencia menos muertes por ataques de Voldemort, porque al menos ahora, la gente está a salvo en el castillo.

Draco está deprimido por todo lo que le ocurre, la muerte de su madre le pesa mucho, al igual que sus responsabilidades y la profecía que señala que un Malfoy guiará la batalla decisiva en la terrible guerra. Además se siente muy solo.

Harry y Draco se acercan un poco más, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y hasta se confiesan secretos. Draco le habla a Harry de la muerte de su madre y Harry le cuenta de la profecía que lo une a Voldemort.

Harry se aleja un poco de sus amigos y pasa mas tiempo con Draco, incluso pelea con ellos porque está tan cerca del rubio que hasta le enseña magia sin varita, pero finalmente se reconcilian y les promete enseñarles también. Aunque la lejanía física que tiene con ellos por su papel de profesor, lo sigue separando emocionalmente de Hermione y Ron.

Blaise y Ginny se besan en una fiesta y Harry los ve. Hermione impide que mate a Blaise y le cuenta que Ginny está enamorada del chico desde hacía mucho.

Draco termina el hechizo que está haciendo en medio de una explosión que lo descubre ante el moreno. Entonces Blaise y Potter suponen que Draco ha hecho un hechizo oscuro, pero este se niega a reconocerlo. Ambos se enojan con él. Draco se siente solo y se deprime aún más de lo que ya estaba. Finalmente se reconcilia con Blaise, y se acerca a Harry, aunque con éste último las cosas no se curan del todo. Al final del capítulo Draco se pasa a la cama de Harry para dormir con él y Harry no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

Agradecemos una vez más su apoyo, el que nos ha dado ánimos para seguir y ahora el...

Capítulo ocho

La burbuja: quisiera estar más cerca de él.

¡PLAF!

Se quitó la muy conocida mano blanca de la cara.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver la hora en el reloj que tenía al lado.

—7:00 —leyó. Justo el único día que tenía para dormir hasta más tarde, la siempre muy inoportuna mano de Draco caía en su cara, despertándolo.

Tiró de las mantas para intentar taparse, pero el chico rubio, otra vez, se había apoderado de ellas descaradamente.

—Draco... —lo remeció —Draco... —no iba a dejar que se quedara con todo y siguiera durmiendo tan tranquilo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco se metiera en su cama a mitad de noche, y de ahí que Harry no dormía solo. Todas las noches, el rubio tomaba su almohada de la cama de arriba y se acostaba en la cama de abajo.

Primero había sido un buen huésped, ocupaba poco espacio y compartían las colchas civilizadamente, pero luego de aclarar el incidente del hechizo, Harry que hasta entonces había estado reticente a su presencia lo aceptó como inquilino y Draco viéndose perdonado se sintió libre de tomar la cama como propia. Debido a esto en el trascurso de la semana, el chico se fue apoderando del espacio y de las frazadas, dejando a Harry casi colgando de la litera y con un retazo de tapado.

Y para colmo, el inquilino no dormía precisamente abrigado, por lo que siempre estaba frío al tacto.

— ¡Dracooo! —le dio un tirón a las frazadas y logró arrebatarle un buen pedazo.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —le preguntó inocentemente Draco, aún medio dormido.

—Córrete —le dio un pequeño empujón.

El rubio se había acostumbrado a eso, por lo que se corrió sólo un poco y siguió durmiendo.

Harry aún se extrañaba por haberlo dejado cambiarse hasta su lecho, todavía se extrañaba más cuando pensaba en las circunstancias en que lo había hecho.

La duda del hechizo ensombrecía todos sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos y sus acciones junto al rubio, aún si éstas eran agradables. Era una sombra de desconfianza inquietante, constante, como el tic-tac de un reloj.

¿Qué hechizo era aquel y por qué Draco se empeñaba en ocultarlo?

Sólo tenía para averiguarlo una daga, un pequeño frasco de vidrio vacío, los apuntes de la investigación hecha por Hermione a principios de curso y su intuición, que se negaba a sentir maldad en las intenciones de Draco.

Buscó el pergamino de Hermione, lo había olvidado en alguna parte de su oficina, oculto para que Draco no pudiera encontrarlo, tan bien guardado que el mismo ya había olvidado que lo tenía. Sopló la delgada capa de polvo que ya se había acumulado sobre él y lo abrió nervioso.

Cinco posibilidades se habrían ante él, descartó las primeras que hablaban de venganza por dependencia. Además de lo imposible que resultaba realizarlas, ya no creía a Draco capaz de eso. Aunque no dudaba que en ese tiempo si lo hubiera intentado, pero el hechizo había sido terminado ahora y estaba seguro que su amigo no le haría algo así. Releyó las otras tres: un sacrificio por amor, protección hacia Harry y la tercera; protección para el propio Draco.

Leer el pergamino revivió la conversación de aquel día en el castillo. Ron y él en contra de Hermione, que estaba casi segura de que Draco intentaba protegerlo en vez de sacar provecho del hechizo.

Suspiró, ahora toda su esperanza y su instinto apuntaban a esa posibilidad. Todavía creía probable que Draco se estuviera protegiendo, aunque le dolía pensarlo. Pero a diferencia de antes ya no le parecía tan terrible que quisiera hacerlo, no ahora que sabía la situación en la que se encontraba. Tampoco descartó la posibilidad del sacrificio por amor, concientemente pensaba igual que hacía dos meses, era absurdo. Pero... ¿y si fuera cierto? Ese suave y muy oculto pensamiento lo obligó a no desechar por completo esa posibilidad y cuando decidió que el mejor lugar para profundizar su investigación era el despacho de Draco, el primer lugar que revisó fue el estante de hechizos de amor.

Luego de inspeccionar dos días, en intervalos de tiempo según los periodos en que Draco no estaba cerca, descubrió un hechizo que calzaba perfectamente con el de Draco. Una sola cláusula le inquietaba: Era posible de realizar siempre y cuando hubiera un mínimo de aprecio hacia el hechizado.

Un mínimo de aprecio o estar completamente enamorado... Un hechizo oscuro basado en el cariño hacia otro.

_Extraño..._ pensó deseando secretamente que no fuera sólo aprecio lo que había impulsado a Draco conjurar esta poción hacia él.

El pesado libro contenía toda clase de hechizos raros, en donde los sentimientos eran el ingrediente principal para realizarlos: odio, amargura, rencor, rabia, amor... todas potentes pociones de magia oscura, que a menudo requerían vida de animales pequeños, de muggles, criaturas mágicas, sangre de las víctimas o de los conjuradores... Este último era el caso de la poción sospechosa. Draco debía cortarse las venas y derramar su sangre en una complicada poción que duraba semanas de preparación, no siempre sobre el fuego, y que terminaba en una pequeña explosión en donde el mago debía sacrificar algo que apreciara mucho.

_Sin duda todos apreciamos nuestras manos..._ pensó Harry al leerlo.

No dudaba que Draco supiera hacer el hechizo a pesar de que este no estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, lo sabía porque una vez, cuando le comentó al rubio lo maravillosa que era la biblioteca del despacho de defensa, con libros que nunca cantes había visto, Draco arrugando la nariz y levantando las cejas despectivo, le había señalado que en su caso todos los libros de pociones los había visto en su propia casa, y que eran muy básicos.

El frasco, según recomendaba el libro, era el recipiente necesario para aislar una pertenencia de quien deseaba proteger, para evitar cualquier contaminación que pudiera arruinar el hechizo, esta debía cortarse en dos y arrojar una mitad a la poción al comenzarla y la otra al terminarla.

Harry sonrió excitado por el descubrimiento, toda la explicación estaba aquí, en el libro. El frasco vacío, la daga en el suelo, la explosión, la mano destruida de Draco. Los síntomas de protección y poder que lo habían asaltado al comienzo del curso, en el castillo cada vez que estaba en contacto con Draco, era sólo una fase del hechizo que servía para aumentar el poder de Harry y entonces podía sentirse seguro y confiado de si mismo. Finalmente había develado el misterio_,...¡Draco no me ha hecho daño. ¡Lo sabía!..._ Lo único que le faltaba entender era la razón de porqué lo había ocultado, porqué había preferido enojarse con él antes de confesar esto.

Decidió no esperar más. Tomó el libro y lo llevó hasta la pieza, y cuando más tarde el rubio cruzó la puerta hacia su habitación, Harry se lo mostró y lo interrogó.

—El hechizo que hiciste fue para protegerme ¿verdad, para hacerme más fuerte. —sus ojos verdes centelleaban como nunca, ilusionados por la respuesta y orgullosos por el descubrimiento.

Draco pareció decomponerse antes de que sus ojos se ensombrecieran por haber sido desenmascarado.

— ¿No vas a responderme? —insistió, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba el rubio

—Ese libro estaba en MI despacho —dijo al tiempo que se lo arrancaba de las manos. Mientras lo hacía, intentaba recordar el hechizo del que debía estar hablando Harry, tenía una leve impresión de saber a cual se refería. Conocía ese libro muy bien, lo había leído tantas veces buscando venganzas nunca conjuradas... su padre le había aconsejado no meterse con aquel libro, porque los sentimientos eran armas de doble filo y una persona inteligente y de su linaje no podía dejarse llevar por ellos.

—Tengo derecho a saber qué me habías estado haciendo —respondió el moreno. Nuevamente sus ojos brillando con intensidad haciendo que Draco, ya nervioso por tener que enfrentarse a este tema nuevamente, necesitara retroceder un paso para sentirse seguro — ¿lo hiciste o no?

—Sí —respondió desafiante. No era cierto, su hechizo era mucho más poderoso que ese, pero era mejor dejarlo creer en este, así cerrarían el tema de una vez por todas.

Harry pareció aliviado — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

— ¿Me vas a reprochar darte más poder?

—No entiendo porqué decidiste dármelo, no sabías nada de mí, de mi profecía... —No podía saberlo, Voldemort no la había escuchado toda... ¿o sí?

—No. Este hechizo no era para ti, primero traté de lanzarlo sobre Dumbledore, pero nunca pude quitarle un objeto personal —Hizo una pausa, divirtiéndose por decir parte de la verdad —luego pensé que tú podías servir, porque tal vez volverías a enfrentarte a Voldemort —completó con un tono burlón, entretenido por la débil expresión desconcertada del rostro frente a él —No lo lancé porque te creyera muy especial, Harry, sólo lo hice porque estaba desesperado y pensé que toda ayuda podía servirme. Tuve suerte de que sí fueras el elegido.

A la verde mirada avergonzada la reemplazó una oleada de confusión y luego algo más, que Draco no adivinó hasta que escuchó las palabras de Harry —Las instrucciones decían que el autor de la poción debía sentir aprecio por el hechizado —el brillo en los ojos era traviesa malicia. Los dientes de Harry relucieron en una sonrisa divertida cuando por un instante Draco pareció avergonzado. Una esperanza sepultada bajo racionalidad y sentido común se movía nerviosa esperando escuchar que el aprecio era una palabra muy débil para lo que Draco realmente sentía.

—Tal vez no era tan necesaria, soy un mago poderoso Potter, no creas que todo lo que dice ese libro debe ser al pie de la letra —se defendió intentando sonar despreocupado, pero Harry ya lo había visto nervioso y ahora no se tragaría ese cuento.

—No lo creo, este libro se trata de sentimientos, lo dice en la introducción. Si no sentías nada...

—No sentía nada —sentenció Draco abriendo la puerta del baño para huir, un buen Slytherin sabía cuando escapar, aunque él se había retrasado esta vez.

— ¿Por eso no querías contarme nada? —Harry puso el pie para evitar escapar a un Draco cada vez mas nervioso, un Draco seguro de que debería haber inventado otra excusa. El chico no soportaba que Harry supiera que no lo había odiado con toda su alma, ¡ni siquiera había hecho ese hechizo! ¡¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él!

El pie que le obstruía la puerta se retiró, Harry se relajó mientras lo veía con una encantadora sonrisa —Yo también te apreciaba un poco —confesó tímido antes de dejarlo partir. Draco lo miró sorprendido por fuera y maravillado por dentro. ¿No lo había odiado y despreciado con todo su ser?.

Salió al baño buscando una ducha tibia que le calmara, pero antes sonrió suavemente a su compañero de cuarto que parecía muy conforme con el haber sido protegido.

Si Harry hubiera sabido que esa conversación le daría tanta confianza a Draco como para dejarlo a un extremo de la cama, tal vez hubiera sido mas rudo.

—Patudo —dijo entre dientes mirando la angelical silueta del rubio usurpador de camas. Se giró hacia el otro lado masticando su mal humor. Esto no podía seguir así. Dormir con Draco era una pesadilla. Ni siquiera entendía bien porqué soportaba tenerlo ahí. ¿Por qué le aguantaba tantas cosas a Draco?

_No tengo idea... _

Dio otro tirón a la frazada en un último intento por conseguir abrigarse correctamente, pero no pudo.

_Maldición, juro que mañana lo saco de mi cama._

Y llegó el mañana. Al acostarse para dormir, Harry se metió rápidamente en la cama y esperó a que su compañero pasara por encima de él e invadiera el rincón que había estado ocupando. Tenía una serie de quejas que soltaría en el momento en que Draco pusiera un pie encima, lo sacaría, le impediría dormir ahí. Pero Draco no hizo nada por acostarse con él, sino que siguió su camino hasta la escalera y subió perezosamente a su verdadera cama. El moreno lo miró extrañado y, en vez de desahogarse con sus quejas, preguntó.

— ¿No vas a dormir acá?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ganas.

Harry se arropó sin creerlo. ¿Entonces, Draco dormiría con él sólo si tenía ganas? ¿Y qué pasaba si él deseaba dormir con Draco?

_¿Tu querías que se fuera no? Ya no está a tu lado ¿de qué te quejas?_

Si, era cierto. Al fin tendría una noche tranquila. Y si al otro día se le ocurría pasarse nuevamente a su lecho, ÉL le diría que no tenía ganas y punto.

Pero increíblemente no durmió bien. Era extraño, pero se había acostumbrado a pasar la noche acompañado. A ser envuelto por el aroma único de Draco...

—Espero que tampoco duermas hoy conmigo —le dijo Harry la siguiente noche, deseando en el fondo que no fuera cierto, pero lo era. Y la noche siguiente tampoco lo acompañó.

Para la cuarta noche ya había perdido las esperanzas. Era una estupidez tener la ilusión de que alguien lo pateara toda la noche. Si, debía agradecer que esto no fuera una mudanza para toda la vida...

—Al fin llegas —le dijo Draco de mal humor. Estaba acostado en la cama de Harry tiritando de frío debido a que el moreno usaba menos frazadas que él en su cama —acuéstate luego, tengo sueño.

— ¿Vas a dormir conmigo otra vez? —preguntó en el mismo tono con que Draco le había hablado.

—Si —contestó metiéndose completamente en la cama —no duermo bien solo.

Harry se dio vuelta para cambiarse de ropa y evitar que el chico viera su sonrisa. Una voz en su cabeza le reprochó por ser tan imbécil de alegrase por eso, pero le importó poco y, demorándose lo suficiente como para escuchar otra queja de Draco (le encantaba que se quejara),se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama junto a ese aroma que le agradaba tanto.

Al otro día, el moreno dio clases mucho más relajado. Al fin había logrado dormir bien.

No supo si era por su buen humor, pero notó que los cursos también se veían felices. Estaban más unidos, extrañamente cariñosos unos con otros y se portaban mucho mejor que al comienzo de su estadía en el barco. Incluso los slytherins se veían integrados con el resto de sus compañeros y ahora era mucho mas fácil manejarlos. En el comedor, notó el mismo ánimo. Algunos de los estudiantes visitaban las mesas de otras casas y conversaban animadamente.

—Parecen muy felices —comentó distraído, mirando hacia las mesas de los estudiantes.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Draco, mientras sacaba una frutilla del plato de Harry.

—Todos... oye, eso es mío —le quitó la frutilla, cuando estaba a punto de meterla en su boca, y se la comió. Draco rió por haber sido sorprendido y sacó una de su propio plato.

—Yo los veo como siempre —dijo antes de morder sensualmente el fruto y echándose en el respaldo de su silla. Harry desvió rápidamente la vista y volvió a comer su postre.

—Recuerden... —les habló Lisa poniéndose de pie —que tienen tarea de transformaciones para esta tarde.

—Ya la hice —contestó Draco jugando con el último trozo de frutilla que le quedaba. Lisa, que caminaba hacia la puerta, pasó por su lado y le quitó el postre.

—Me alegra —dijo ella antes de comérsela. Draco se chupó los dedos divertido. Aparentemente el gesto no le había molestado —nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿Puedo ver tu tarea? —cuchicheó Harry luego de que Lisa se fuera. Todavía no la hacía.

—No.

— ¿Qué te cuesta?

—No es mi culpa que seas un vago.

—Estuve ocupado ensayando un hechizo... no pude parar hasta conseguir realizarlo—Draco sonrió instándolo a seguir. Tal vez podría sacar algún beneficio... —puedo mostrártelo...

—No, quiero aprenderlo...

—Todavía no estás preparado —el Gryffindor se puso de pie para retirarse, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Te estás volviendo muy manipulador, Harry —Draco se levantó para seguirlo y, al cruzar la puerta del comedor, le dijo al oído —te doy diez minutos para que revises mi tarea, pero me tienes que mostrar ahora lo que aprendiste.

Bajaron hasta la sala de defensa.

—Bien —Harry se concentró, el entusiasmo que reflejaba en su rostro se contagió a Draco quien apenas podía esperar a ver lo que Harry podía hacer. El moreno tomó aire y miró a Draco pronunciando —_Expecto Patronum._

Inmediatamente un remolino plata apareció en medio del aula y un instante después, el ciervo se materializó majestuosamente. Harry sonreía orgulloso mientras veía a su bello patronus correr en el aula. Pero su alegría duró hasta que Draco estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡No puedes... h-haber hecho tu... tu patronus! —dijo entre risas — estoy... creyendo que-tu fijación con ese ciervo...se debe a que no tienes pareja, la reemplazas con él ¿no?

—Cállate —enfadado, hizo desaparecer el animal.

—Esto no tiene nada de sorprendente —continuó el rubio un poco más calmado —ese ciervo ya no impacta a nadie, te lo he dicho antes.

—El patronus es magia avanzada. Sin varita, un hechizo así es un gran logro...

—Si, como quieras. Creí que me sorprenderías, no sé... algo mejor... —se tocó la pera ideando algo que le pareciera interesante —como desvestir a alguien tronando los dedos.

Harry, enfadado, tronó los dedos haciendo desaparecer el suéter de Draco.

El rubio vio sorprendido que la prenda no estaba cerca, y que ahora sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas.

—Vaya —exclamó divertido —no creí que hubieras ensayado algo como esto. ¿me vas a obligar a ser tu striper? —preguntó sonriendo provocativamente.

—¡NO! —contestó el Gryffindor indignado — ¿era lo que querías no?

—Por lo poco que te demoraste en hacerlo, parece ser lo que tú quieres.

—Cállate Malfoy, y trae tu tarea, yo ya cumplí con mi parte.

— ¿Mi suéter?

—Está en la silla —apuntó a un puesto cercano a la puerta.

—Y está doblado... Eres muy eficiente. Tendrás que enseñarme ese hechizo, podríamos practicarlo en las noches... —propuso con un tono seductor.

—Vete Malfoy.

—Así ya no tendrás que aparecer tu "Super-consolador-patronus".

—Ándate o te saco a patadas.

Pero el chico no se fue.

—Te mostraré algo sorprendente —Draco sacó su varita y golpeó un pergamino de Harry dos veces, en el papel comenzó a aparecer su perfecta caligrafía en un color celeste casi transparente.

— ¿Qué...

—Es la tarea, la he copiado en ese pergamino por diez minutos, como te lo prometí —guardó la varita sonriendo triunfal ante la cara anonadada de Harry —Éste SI es un hechizo útil, sólo tú y yo podemos leer eso. Con este conjuro puedo copiar cualquier papel que haya hecho sólo con saber donde está...

—Ahora entiendo como pasaron de curso Crabbe y Goyle.

—Tu no puedes criticarlos, te recuerdo que estás copiando mi tarea. —dicho eso salió del aula.

El día fue muy relajado, Harry se dio cuentaque el comportamiento positivo de los estudiantes no era idea suya, también Lisa, Hannah y Sprout opinaban lo mismo. Además, se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de trabajo, y ahora se organizaba mejor y se estresaba menos si algo no salía a la perfección. Al fin se adaptaba al cargo de profesor.

Draco llegó poco después que él a la habitación para acostarse, al fin había llegado el tan anhelado turno sin guardia, así que estaban ambos de muy buen humor.

— ¿No vamos a practicar el hechizo que me mostraste esta tarde? —Draco se quitó una prenda de ropa lentamente y la dejó caer al piso. Harry sonrió.

—No, y si sigues molestándome, no duermes conmigo —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado.

—Tienes un genio terrible, Potter.

Harry tomó su libro de magia sin varita y leyó las instrucciones para dar su siguiente paso. Ahora que había dominado un hechizo tan potente como el patronus, se le abrían numerosas posibilidades para seguir perfeccionándose. Pero le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

En vez de leer, su cabeza se preocupó del sonido que hacía la ropa de Draco al caer al suelo, y también oyó cuando el pijama se deslizaba por el cuerpo del chico al vestirse para dormir.

— ¿Qué lees ahora? —preguntó pasando por encima de él al rincón de la cama.

—No te diré, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus burlas.

—Si no es tu patronus, no me burlo —estiró el cuello para leer, pero Harry cerró el libro.

—Vamos a dormir.

—Yo quiero ver que leías.

Harry recitó un hechizo y la luz dejó de brillar —duérmete.

— ¿Me enseñarás el Patronus?

—Dijiste que no querías aprenderlo

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es mi animal. Apuesto que el mío sí será sorprendente.

—Si te callas y me dejas dormir, pensaré en enseñártelo la próxima clase de defensa.

Sintió como el chico se acomodaba hacia la pared, él también se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

Silencio.

Y Voldemort apareció junto a él. Ya no estaba en su tibia y acogedora cama, en la seguridad inquebrantable del barco. Ahora estaba desamparado en un suelo estéril, frío como el hielo, que lo calaba hasta los huesos congelando toda esperanza y sentimiento positivo que quedara en su maltratada alma. La voluntad que le era tan característica, fuerte y tenaz, se apagaba poco a poco.

Su cuerpo respiró débilmente, un reflejo que ahora deseaba evitar ya que cada bocanada de aire significaba una oleada de dolor anunciando que su organismo estaba destruido; y le enrostraba la estúpida forma en que se aferraba a la vida alargando la dolorosa espera de lo inevitable.

La exhalación arrastró un quejido que hubiera deseado no pronunciar.

Voldemort sonrió con deleite, Harry a pesar de no verlo a los ojos sintió como saboreaba la victoria que tantos años le había costado conseguir.

Harry Potter era mortal.

Volvió a inhalar con suma dificultad; esta vez, se mordió el labio para evitar un nuevo aullido que lo humillara todavía más, si esto era posible. Sentía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón negándose a dejar de latir, el bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos taladrando su cabeza, derrumbando su conciencia... arrastrándolo a la locura de la desesperación. La sangre ardía al recorrer sus venas, dolían los huesos, dolía la piel.

Se obligó a moverse a pesar de la tortura que significaba, su débil luz de esperanza lo obligaba a intentar defenderse. Pero la realidad lo abofeteaba una vez más, las manos cruelmente atadas por un nudo mágico parecían mantenerlo quieto...

Mas información agobiante llenó sus sentidos.

Olía sangre, estaba cubierto de sangre...

_No es mi sangre..._

Sabía que pertenecía a alguien más.

—Harry Potter —la voz silbante de Voldemort le perforó los oídos y el miedo y la negación lo hicieron apretar los ojos. No deseaba escucharlo, no quería saber que estaba pasando.

Oyó risas lejanas. Sabía que eran mortífagos, estaban viéndolo como si fuera un espectáculo. Abrió los ojos, renovado por una cólera palpitante e intentó encararlos.

Con dificultad, recibió la nublada visión del fuego de una chimenea.

—Nunca debiste nacer —nuevamente esa voz laceraba sus oídos. Pronto un sonido mucho más mortificante se escuchó rebotar en las paredes y quedó suspendido en el aire tomándose un tiempo para llegar al cerebro de Harry, Era un grito, era una voz familiar.

El sonido crudo atravesó a Harry y un ataque de vértigo llenó de angustia sus vacíos ojos verdes.

La voz que quería se extinguió en el aire, y el cuerpo de Draco cayó inerte cerca de la chimenea, frente a él.

Un huracán recorrió su espina arrasando con todo lo que sentía, creciendo a golpes hasta llegar a su pecho y atorarse ahí, dejándolo sin aliento.

Los ojos plata todavía brillaban producto de las lágrimas derramadas, pero no se movían. Aterrados, fijaban su maravilloso color en los de Harry.

Pero no se movían.

Harry ya no recordaba donde estaba, ya no sentía su cuerpo, todo había dejado de existir a excepción de lo que quedaba frente a él y su horror creciente al ver la sangre y la carne suelta que parecía aplastada contra el suelo.

Sus ojos grises seguían sin moverse, clavándolo, hiriéndolo.

Intentó abrir la boca para gritar, pero no pudo, no había voz para hacerlo...

_...Draco..._

En su interior sus recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos desfilaron frenéticamente por su ser para quebrarse haciéndose pedazos y volver a armarse y quebrarse y revolverse, y volver a enrostrarle la imagen de Draco.

...Draco...

Y dentro de todo el más doloroso de los recuerdos era el de su mirada, de la pasión en constante tormenta de los ojos más bellos que hubiera conocido.

...Draco...

Del gris gélido, brillando como acero, ahora vacío.

Ya no podía respirar, ya no veía claramente. Ya no sentía nada más que los ojos sin vida de Draco frente a él.

_...Draco..._

—Draco —suspiró con dificultad. Su voz había vuelto, trémula, al igual que su alma. Pero estaba despierto.

Y Draco dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado. Como si la vida volviera a manar por sus venas.

Se quedó quieto intentando recuperar los latidos que parecían haberse detenido durante la horrible pesadilla. Draco dormía acurrucado hacia él, su respiración pausada reflejaba la tranquilidad del chico.

Tocó tímidamente el rostro de pálida porcelana, con cuidado, como si fuera a despedazarse ante el más suave contacto.

—Draco... —se acercó un poco más, atraído por la placentera sensación de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, agradeciendo una y otra vez porque estaba vivo.

Estaba con él.

Torpemente acarició el cabello platinado con las manos todavía temblorosas, y las deslizó casi sin darse cuenta por la firme espalda. Conforme recorría el cuerpo, se llenaba de un calor suave y acogedor, como las caricias envolventes de los rayos del sol en una mañana fría. Finalmente descansó la mano en su cintura, observando con cuidado el rostro dormido para asegurarse de que seguía ahí, de que estaba vivo.

Y le besó la mejilla.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Lo apretó ligeramente, disfrutando de sentir la respiración calmada de ese cuerpo, y luego levantó una mano para tocar el hombro desnudo, que como todas las noches, debía estar frío.

Sí estaba frío.

Sonrió.

Pronto el sueño lo alcanzó, pero esta vez la paz que sentía lo llevó a un escenario mucho más reconfortante, uno plácido en donde el mar y el cielo eran calmos y él volaba en su escoba como nunca. Con la cabeza refugiada en el cuello de un joven rubio que guiaba la saeta hacia un lugar lejano. Un lugar mejor.

Se despertó cuando el reloj sonó a eso de las siete de la mañana. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado en la noche, pero sintió un gran alivio al ver que Draco se estiraba como gato a su lado. Un alivio de saber que Draco estaba ahí.

Se levantó con ánimo y salió al baño.

La mañana pasó rápido. Ocupó casi toda la jornada examinando a los chicos, por lo que no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya era la hora de la comida. Pasada esta, le tocó clases con el séptimo de Gryffindor, en donde vio a sus amigos. Ron le comentó algo sobre unos chicos de segundo, pero no le prestó real atención ya que estaba ocupado enseñando un hechizo "sellador". Al final de la clase, les pasó el libro de magia para que ensayaran un poco antes de su próxima reunión, que sería el domingo a las tres.

Pasó la tarde y llegó la hora de la cena, que dicho sea de paso, estuvo deliciosa. Sólo faltó algo: chocolate. A pesar de que él no era muy fanático por el cacao, ya estaba echando de menos el sabor. Y Draco, sentado a su lado, no dejó de quejarse en toda la comida por la falta del susodicho, por lo que apenas terminó su porción, salió hacia su pieza.

Estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo hacia Gryffindor y ver que tal iban sus amigos, así que dejó su mochila (en la que habían algunos libros que quería revisar en la noche) y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó el rubio que estaba parado frente a él.

—Voy a mi sala común.

-Uhm... —lo examinó atentamente —¿y piensas salir así, no?

Harry se miró de pies a cabeza. Traía su ropa normal, nada extraño. Sólo tenía una manchita de salsa en los pantalones, pero quien lo notaría.

—Si —contestó finalmente — ¿hay algo malo?

—Por supuesto —se acercó a él y le tiró de la camisa —Esta toda mal puesta... —la estiró y le arregló el cuello —Ningún amigo mío puede andar con esas pintas... —lo miró de nuevo y notó la suciedad en el pantalón —pero que asco, cámbiatelos.

— ¡Pero si casi no se ve!

Draco le dio una mirada y entró en la pieza. Abrió la puerta del closet y sacó unos pantalones, que luego le pasó a Harry —no puedes salir así.

— ¿Siempre has hecho lo mismo? —le preguntó el moreno entrando y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio para cambiarse.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Esto, obligar a la gente a...

— A que este presentable —le completó —No. Mis amigos siempre han sido gente decente... —Harry lo miró enojado. El rubio siguió como si nada —...no tenía necesidad de arreglarlos yo mismo.

—Claro... y yo soy un caso especial —terminó de sacarse los pantalones y comenzó a ponerse los nuevos.

—Exacto —le regaló una adorable sonrisa —Tu no eres como ellos.

— ¿Y soy diferente... —cerró el botón y la bragueta—para bien o para mal?

—Uhm... —pensó Draco —uhm... —siguió evaluando bajo la atenta mirada de Harry —estem...

—Ya basta —dijo Harry calzándose las zapatillas —no te esfuerces.

—Creo que para mal —terminó de decir el slytherin.

—Debí suponerlo... —caminó un poco desilusionado hacia la puerta.

—Aunque...no del todo —Harry miró a Draco, estaba sentado en su cama sonriendo —Está bien que ellos tenían mucho más estilo y eran más cariñosos, pero tú no eres tan malo.

— ¿No?

—Hay peores.

_Que reconfortante_ ironizó Harry.

—Ellos siempre hacían lo que yo quería... —siguió hablando mientras se recostaba en la cama —...me daban dulces, me cedían sus postres, me ponían caliente cuando tenía frío...

— ¡¿QUÉ! -saltó Harry

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te ponían c-caliente? — ¿cómo podía decir las cosas tan a la ligera?

—No sabes lo frías que resultan las mazmorras en esta época —se excusó —y tengo la presión baja, así que siento más frío que los demás. Necesitaba que alguien me diera de su calor

— ¿Y todos ... —se sentó a los pies de la cama para mirar al chico —...lo hacían siempre?

—Si, la mayor parte del tiempo. Uno a la vez claro, de lo contrario, habían muchos problemas.

— ¿Y aún teniendo pareja? —la conversación ya lo había atrapado. La idea de ir a vagar a Gryffindor no era más que un recuerdo lejano.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —ahora el escandalizado era Draco — Yo no me meto con gente comprometida. Son muchos problemas. Las peleas que se forman... son un desastre. Golpes, gritos...esas cosas no son para mí.

—Ajá, entonces...el meterte con cualquiera de ellos es aceptado, pero no si tienen pareja.

— ¡Bingo! —le cerró un ojo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Zabini ahora? —la pregunta se le ocurrió y no la pudo reprimir. Realmente deseaba saber sobre eso — ¿Él también esta sujeto a esa regla?

—Sí, sería un escándalo que me pillaran con él y que más encima, estuviera saliendo con alguien. Es muy bajo caer en ese tipo de conflictos.

De pronto, Harry sintió el enorme deseo de que Blaise se comprometiera de por vida.

—Por suerte —continuó Draco —Blaise no puede ser fiel, así que casi siempre lo dejan a los pocos días de empezar una relación. Algo que me conviene mucho a mi...

_Rayos_...

"Toc" "Toc"

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Harry se paró y abrió.

—Buenas noches —saludó Blaise con una sonrisa de casanova — ¿ocupados?

Harry sintió que las tripas se le retorcían.

—No realmente —contestó Draco girándose, quedando de "guatita"—sólo hablábamos.

— ¡Ah! ¿y de qué, si se puede saber? —el moreno slytherin entró y se sentó en donde antes había estado Harry. El gryffindor lo miró con creciente odio; era realmente insoportable tenerlo ahí.

—Nop, no se puede —le contestó Draco, cogiendo un libro de la mesita de dormir para fingir que leía.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer hoy? —le preguntó Zabini, acercándose al rubio.

—Nada —le respondió sonriendo cuando el chico le recorrió la espalda suavemente con un dedo.

—Uhm...interesante... —el mismo dedo ahora levantaba un poco la polera del chico, y tocaba la blanca piel.

Por mientras, Harry se sentía fuera de lugar. Con el "simpático" de Blaise ahí, ya no tenía nada que hacer adentro. Terminó de acomodarse las zapatillas y volvió a su idea inicial: ir a ver a sus amigos. Pero antes sacaría al indeseable de ahí.

— ¿Estás más delgado, Draco? —inquirió el slytherin, mientras su mano acariciaba al chico.

—No.

La pregunta hizo que Harry se quedara atento al resto de la conversación. Ya echaría después al otro.

—Yo creo que sí —continuó Blaise, acercándose a su cara y la miró —y estas más pálido.

—Son ideas tuyas —se corrió para que no le siguieran examinando.

— ¿Estás comiendo?

—Por supuesto que si.

Blaise lo giró para que quedara de espaldas en la cama, y le tocó la cara con cuidado. No sólo estaba más blanco, sino que ahora tenía unas incipientes ojeras.

—Potter, ¿qué opinas tú. Está más delgado, verdad?

Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró. Efectivamente Draco se veía más flaco y pálido en comparación de como lo había visto al llegar al barco.

—Estoy bien —se defendió —sólo un poco cansado.

— ¿Está comiendo bien? —le preguntó a Harry —tiende a comer sólo los dulces y dejar todo lo demás.

—Eso es verdad, siempre deja las comidas a medias.

— ¡Harry! —le llamó la atención Draco —Estoy bien, ya te lo dije, Blaise.

—Y últimamente sólo se ha comido los postres... —siguió hablando Harry ocultando su diversión—de hecho, hoy ni tocó la cena.

—Draco... —Blaise le tomó la cara y lo obligó a mirarle —sabes que no puedes hacer eso, es malo para tu salud.

—Déjenme, no soy un crío. Sé lo que hago.

—No lo creo —Harry se sentó en la cama —últimamente has pasado bastante enfermo.

— ¿A si? —le preguntó Blaise ignorando cualquier cosa que dijera el rubio — ¿qué le pasa?

—Encontré un par de frascos vacíos de medicina para la tos. Y Pomfrey me dio una tira de pastillas para el resfriado —sacó las tabletas de un bolsillo.

—Has estado enfermo y no me lo dijiste.

—No tiene importancia.

—Si la tiene —le corrigió Blaise —seguramente te sientes culpable por no cuidarte y por eso no me habías dicho nada.

Draco esquivó la mirada de su amigo y se levantó para quitarle las pastillas a Harry.

—Vamos a tener que vigilarte... —dijo mirando hacia la nada el slytherin — no podemos dejarte solo. Harry... —el aludido lo miró —tu podrías hacer eso: controlarle todas las comidas, y si no te hace caso, me avisas.

— ¿Y crees que Harry te obedecerá? —le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa — no creo que él..

—Por ser un caso especial... —Harry observó la expresión del rubio —lo haré.

—No necesito niñero —dijo hastiado y levantándose de la cama para abrir la puerta. Antes de salir fulminó a su compañero de cuarto con la mirada —hubiera esperado esta mierda de cualquiera, Harry, menos de tí. Creí que tú me entendías.

El portazo con que cerró la puerta retumbó por algunos segundos junto con sus palabras en los oídos de Harry.

—No le hagas caso —le aconsejó Blaise con un tono neutro —lo dice para manipularte.

—Lo sé —Harry que había estado mirando la puerta por la que Draco había desaparecido, volteó a enfrentar a Blaise —no necesito que me digas como es, yo lo conozco bastante —antes de que el slytherin abriera la boca continuó —¿Cómo pretendes obligarlo a comer? —el tono ocupado por Harry, aunque intentaba ser neutro como el de Zabini, era hostil.

— ¿Acabas de decir que lo conoces y no imaginas cual es mi mejor arma para convencerlo?

Harry se puso de pie. El suponer a que se refería Zabini, lo dejó con un sabor amargo y para variar, enormes deseos de golpearlo.

—Ya puedes irte —lo invitó a salir de su pieza —te avisaré si sigue sin comer.

Blaise se levantó con una sonrisa burlona, muy parecida a la de Draco y movió la cabeza en señal de despedida.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Harry antes de que el chico se retirara —No vuelvas a meterte en mi cama.

—Bien —asintió dándole una última mirada, los ojos rojizos brillaban acusadoramente.

———

El gran comedor estaba casi vacío. La hora de la cena ya acababa, y la mayoría de los estudiantes había salido a disfrutar sus últimos minutos en la cubierta antes de tener que viajar a sus salas comunes. Harry miraba preocupado como dos alumnos salían del gran comedor, quedando sólo cuatro de Ravenclaw reposando, probablemente a punto de marcharse. Y él todavía estaba cuidando al profesor de pociones que jugaba fastidiado con el puré de papas que no deseaba comer.

Si Draco no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la reunión con sus amigos. Aquella tarde les había prometido una hora extra de clases, ya que estaban muy cerca de sacar su magia. Era domingo, su única noche libre, y Draco estaba a punto de ocupársela obligándolo a ser su niñero, sin contar con que el rubio había acaparado toda su mañana al exigirle que le enseñara.

—Vamos, Draco, trágate eso luego.

El rubio sólo lo miró enfadado. Había intentado negarse a comerel día anterior, después de todo, él era un adulto. Pero Harry inmediatamente había ido con el cuento a ver a Blaise y el desgraciado de su amigo no le había dado la noche apasionada que habían acordado.

"No. Si no comes, no me acuesto contigo"

Removió el puré con enfado.

—Draco, ya te dije que debo ver a mis amigos.

—Ándate, puedo comer solo.

—Tengo que asegurarme...

—Ya te dije que me lo voy a comer.

—Si no te apuras, te llevaré conmigo a la clase.

— ¿Y soportar que el imbécil de Weasley se ría de mi? —aspiró agresivamente —me vas a pagar esto Potter.

Lisa entró al comedor en ese momento.

—¿Todavía no terminas, Draco? —todos en la mesa de profesores sabían que Harry estaba vigilándolo desde hace dos días para que comiera — ¿olvidaste que quedaste conmigo?

—Es culpa de Potter.

—Harry, yo me encargaré de que coma. —Draco iba a alegar, esto ya era demasiado (¡ahora todos se sentía con derecho sobre él!) pero Lisa le sonrió de forma sugerente. Se aseguraría que comiera. —créeme Harry, yo tampoco quiero que muera en los huesos.

Bajó la escalera dos minutos antes de las nueve. Estaba a tiempo, se había librado de Draco...

¿Por qué Lisa y Draco siempre se sonreían de esa manera cómplice?. Por alguna razón la cena se le revolvió en el estómago.

— ¡Harry! —lo saludó Hermione — Sus amigos ya estaban en la puerta del aula de defensa.

—Hola chicos —Harry esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de que no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Entraron sin decir nada. El moreno abrió su despacho y sacó su libro. Moviendo una mano, arrinconó un grupo de pupitres dejando suficiente espacio en el aula para ejercitar.

—Estuvimos practicando toda la tarde —dijo Ron sonriendo. Se veía cansado pero conforme consigo mismo.

—Imagino que hoy podrán expulsar algo de magia —dijo Harry olvidándose del rubio ¿Qué importaba lo que estuviera haciendo con Lisa? sus amigos estaban a punto de dar un gran paso en su entrenamiento, se sentía orgulloso de ellos y no iba a arruinar esta noche por Draco —les advierto que al principio cansa mucho —dijo sonriendo de una forma mucho más natural.

—Estamos preparados —Hermione parecía no caber en si de alegría.

Llevaban practicando diez minutos ininterrumpidos cuando Hermione sintió que su piel se erizaba y su cabello adquiría aún mas volumen. Y una ráfaga de magia salió de ella.

Los otros dos chicos sintieron la energía escapar de la chica y la miraron impresionados, llenos de alegría.

Hermione había logrado el primer paso para hacer magia sin varita.

— ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! —exclamó Harry. Hermione sintió que las piernas no la sostenían y se tambaleó, Ron la afirmó para evitar que cayera.

—Me siento muy cansada —dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

—Es normal, Ron déjala en una de las sillas.

El chico la recostó en la mesa.

—Ahora voy yo —le dijo sonriendo y acercándose al rostro de la chica.

Harry se giró para evitar verlos besarse. No lograba sentirse cómodo cuando sus amigos se ponían románticos. Afortunadamente no lo hacían seguido en su presencia. Miró hacia la ventana y una figura juguetona y delgada se apoyó en una de las barandas de la cubierta principal.

_Ahí está Draco..._

Pronto Lisa se acercó a él, llevaba un plato en su mano y con un tenedor sacó algo del alimento que quedaba y se lo dio al chico que sonreía divertido.

Coqueteaban.

Siempre coqueteaban.

Draco sacaba con cuidado cada bocado, ya no se veía disgustado porque lo obligaran a comer, no señor. Estaba complacido.

Lisa pasó un dedo por los labios de Draco, aparentemente limpiando algo de comida, y luego se lo echó a la boca.

Harry volteó para ver si sus amigos habían dejado de besarse. Por suerte, Ron se estaba alejando de Hermione

—Sigamos —Harry ya no estaba tan contento, pero Ron no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado emocionado imaginando que pronto podría hacer volar objetos sin ocupar su varita.

Pronto Ron consiguió expulsar magia, Harry acercó una silla rápidamente a él, para que se sentara y así evitar que se desplomara en el suelo.

Hermione aplaudía desde la mesa, ya no estaba acostada, pero aun se sentía débil.

—Los felicito —dijo Harry con tono de maestro —la próxima clase será mucho más divertida.

— ¿Podemos seguir ensayando? —Hermione sólo deseaba ponerse de pie y volver a sacar magia.

—Por hoy no, es mejor que vayan a descansar. Durante la semana tienen que seguir ensayando, en especial cuando sepan que tienen tiempo libre, de ese modo podrán dormir para recuperar sus energías —Los novios se miraron sonriendo —pero no abusen, una vez por día y cuando se sientan cansados deben parar. O terminarán retrocediendo en el entrenamiento.

—Como usted diga profesor —bromeó Ron.

Descansaron un rato antes de ir a dormir. Los prefectos se despidieron, con amplias sonrisas, de Harry y se fueronabrazados a su sala común.

Ya solo, Harry se sentó en su despacho y abrió su libro. Tendría que estar feliz pero... se sentía raro.

Cada vez que estaba con ellos, era como ingresar a otro mundo, a un mundo al que no pertenecía... Sentía como si interrumpiera el romance de sus amigos.

Los había visto marcharse con un brillo especial en la mirada, un brillo de orgullo, pero no por lo que habían hecho, sino por lo que el otro había conseguido.

Se adoraban.

Miró el libro, ahora debían dar un nuevo paso. Controlar su magia. Estaba cansado, pero prepararía la clase para sus amigos de la semana siguiente, después de todo, no tenía ganas de volver a su habitación y encontrarse en el camino con Draco y Lisa. También se sentía fuera de lugar junto a ellos.

Unas horas más tarde un golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó.

— ¡Auh! —exclamó al mover el cuello agarrotado por la posición en que se había quedado dormido. Estaba en su despacho y probablemente era Draco quien golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta. Posiblemente había llegado la hora de la guardia.

— ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Bill preguntó por tí! —gritaba el rubio desde fuera.

—Ya cállate, estoy levantado —rezongó Harry abriendo la puerta.

—No deberías dormir acá...

—Duermo donde quiero —aparentemente Harry no se había despertado de buen humor.

—Debí dejar que Bill te sancionara —dijo cruzándose de brazos —dije que estabas en el baño, mentí por tí y tú me recibes de esta forma —le enrostró el rubio.

—No esperes que te agradezca, yo he hecho eso por tí mil veces —Harry salió del aula dejando al rubio solo y subió las escaleras rápidamente para alejarse de él. No sabía porqué, pero no tenía ganas de verlo. Se acercó a una de las barandas de la cubierta superior y se paró sobre el primer fierro de ésta. Miró hacia arriba. El firmamento como siempre era aplastante, sólo que hacía tiempo que no le prestaba atención a ello. A pesar de ser de noche, las nubes estaban claras, rojizas e iluminaban el cielo. Respiró profundo intentando abstraerse del mundo. Concentrándose en el ruido del agua y no en los pasos de Draco, que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—Te esperé —dijo el rubio al llegar a su lado. Su voz sonaba tranquila; no le estaba reprochando y milagrosamente no se había ofendido con la actitud de Harry. Lástima, en estos momentos el gryffindor deseaba que no le hablara — ¿Por qué no llegaste?

Harry no contestó, no estaba seguro porqué no había querido volver, ni tampoco porqué estaba tratando de que Draco se enojara con él ahora, sobretodo sabiendo que después se arrepentiría de eso.

—Comí toda mi cena —dijo el rubio en un tono de disculpa que nunca le había escuchado, parecía creer que el moreno estaba enojado con él por eso.

Harry lo miró, Draco tenía esa cara de ángel con la que manipulaba a las personas, pero esta vez parecía ser sincera. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la baranda y lo miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

El rostro del slytherin se iluminó al instante y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo para que se bajara de la baranda.

—Vamos, trotemos un rato, hace días que no hacemos ejercicio —le dijo mientras lo arrastraba para que avanzara.

—No tengo ganas Draco, en serio. Todavía tengo sueño.

—El ejercicio es el mejor remedio para animarse.

Pero Harry no corrió, se afirmó con la otra mano de la baranda y opuso resistencia a los tirones del rubio — ¡no seas flojo! —le gritaba Draco, ahora jalándolo de la ropa — tendrás que correr diez vueltas más en castigo —lo amenazó afirmándolo de la cintura en un intento por alejarlo de la baranda. Pero no había caso, Harry permanecía sin moverse.

Finalmente Draco cayó el suelo rendido —Como quieras, en unos días te verás tan fofo como una jalea... —se quejó cruzándose de brazos sentado en el suelo.

Harry se recostó a un lado de Draco, mirando al cielo.

— ...Y entonces me reiré de ti y jugaré a golpearte el estómago para que tiemble —continuó Draco —Haremos apuestas para ver cuánto se demora en detenerse...

—Y yo jugaré a golpearte y apostaré con Ron cuanta sangre puedes botar... —Contestó Harry divertido imaginando cuan feliz sería Ron si lo hicieran.

—Te sacaría los dedos —dijo amenazante —y a tu amigo Ron le desollaría el rostro, así dejaríamos de ver sus horrendas pecas.

—Sus pecas son divertidas.

— ¿No estás enamorado de él, o sí? —preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja inquisidora.

— ¡Cómo crees! —contestó apresuradamente.

—No veo otra forma en que te puedan gustar esas espantosas manchas...

—Bill también tiene pecas y tú lo encuentras guapo.

—Bill es diferente, él tiene estilo, sabe sacarles partido, pero el otro Weasley... Ese tipo no tiene gracia —dijo despectivo —lo comprueba el que Granger se fijara en él.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Ella es la persona mas aburrida que haya visto, le encantan las cosas sin brillo...

—Te he dicho miles de veces que detesto que te refieras a ellos de esa manera —lo detuvo Harry antes de que empezaran a pelear.

—Tú preguntaste. No esperes que me agraden sólo porque son tus amigos.

—Yo tampoco soporto a Zabini y no por eso lo insulto todo el tiempo... —Harry se había sentado para verlo a la cara —... es más, hago el esfuerzo de aguantar que entre a nuestra cubierta, incluso a nuestra pieza.

—Pues no se nota, Yo pensaría que te agrada bastante ya que andas aceptando hacer tratos con él.

—No se puede hablar contigo —Harry, muy disgustado, se iba a poner de pie, pero Draco se movió rápidamente y lo empujó con suavidad al suelo.

—No te enojes otra vez —le ordenó con serenidad.

—Déjame tranquilo, Malfoy.

— ¿Porqué me odias? —había algo de tristeza en la mirada de Draco, pero era tan leve que Harry, disgustado como estaba, no lo notó.

—No te odio —contestó con un tono de "qué estúpido eres"

— ¿Por qué siempre te enojas conmigo entonces?

— ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? —Tenía muchas cosas que recriminarle, pero ese era el defecto que más le había estado molestando de su compañero esa semana.

—No sé —ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar esa respuesta lo que hizo enfadar más a Harry — ¿Te molesta eso?

—Sí —casi gruñó el moreno.

—Entonces si me odias.

—No te odio.

—Me aceptarías como soy si no me odiaras.

—No te hagas la víctima, Malfoy. ¡Hasta te dejo dormir conmigo! ¡¿qué más quieres!

— ¿Eso también te molesta?

_...No..._

_...en realidad me gusta..._

—... —No contestó, apenas podía reconocerlo para sí y no deseaba que Draco lo supiera.

Se quedaron en silencio. El rubio quitó sus manos del pecho de Harry, en donde había estado haciendo presión para evitar que se fuera, y se puso de pie.

—Voy a trotar, ya he postergado mucho el hacer ejercicio.

Harry vio como se alejaba sin decidirse a actuar para evitarlo. No se le notaba en la cara, pero sabía que el rubio estaba ofendido. Tenía que decir algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero... ¿qué?

Malfoy desapareció de su vista al doblar en la esquina.

La guardia pasó lentamente. Harry intentó entretenerse desatando y atando los cordones de sus zapatos usando su magia, con los oídos atentos, esperando que Malfoy regresara a la cubierta. Pero no volvió hasta que entregaron el testimonio y los relevaron.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de mañana? —le preguntó el rubio cuando volvió de la ducha. Harry ya se había acostado, pero aún no dormía.

—Si —se alivió de que le hablara, su voz sonaba normal por lo que imaginó que ya no había problema.

—Bien, porque no aceptaría que llegaras a mi clase sin nada hecho.

—Estarás satisfecho con mi trabajo —contestó animado.

—No apuestes —apuntó su cabello y lo secó con cuidado, dejó la varita en un mueble y subió a su cama, a la cama de arriba.

Harry sintió piedras en el estómago. Si bien ellos no dormían juntos siempre, en especial cuando Draco se acostaba con Blaise en la noche, lo hacían la mayor parte del tiempo; Malfoy llegaba y tomaba su lugar en el lecho, y el que no lo hiciera, fue mil veces peor que cualquier insulto que le hubiera dicho, mucho peor que el silencio con que lo castigaba cada vez que se enojaba...

Lo estaba abandonando.

— ¿No volverás a dormir acá? —hubiera deseado pedirle que durmiera con él, pero las palabras no salieron de ese modo.

—No, duerme tranquilo.

—No, si... lo único que me molesta es que me quitas las frazadas, pero si no lo hicieras no...

—No te preocupes, Harry duérmete —lo tranquilizó el rubio y agregó —Para que veas que no soy tan egoísta.

Pasaron veinte minutos, Draco no se había movido ni un poco, a si que Harry imaginó que, tal como él, no lograba dormir.

Respiró profundo, no podía creer que fuera a hacer eso. Después de esto Draco creería que era imprescindible para todos...

— ¿Harry? —preguntó el rubio al sentir un pequeño empujón para que se moviera hacia el rincón.

—Sólo no me quites las frazadas —Harry terminó empujando a Draco con el cuerpo y se metió en la cama.

—Sal de aquí, no soy tan dependiente...

—Duermo más tranquilo contigo —dijo lanzándole una mirada intensa para que se callara.

Draco lo quedó mirando y su cara pasó de incredulidad a picardía.

—Te gusta dormir conmigo.

—Cállate o te dejo solo.

—No me puedes dejar solo, te sentirías tan mal como yo —pasó un brazo por el pecho de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No dije que quisiera que me abrazaras... —contestó un poco incómodo.

—Así no te quito el tapado.

—A ti te dan la mano y te tomas el brazo ¿no?

—Es lo correcto, a la gente le encanta darme cosas, creo que se ofenderían si no tomara más.

—Yo no me ofendería.

—Te acostumbrarás, Harry. No te preocupes. Desde chico siempre ha sido así.

—Te han malcriado mucho ¿sabes?

—Es que soy encantador. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y me llevaban de compras, los vendedores siempre me daban cosas, porque era un niño muy bello y educado.

— ¡Ja!

—Todavía me dan cosas, sólo que ahora esperan algo a cambio.

—Y apuesto que aceptas de todas formas.

—Claro. No es mi problema si se hacen falsas ilusiones.

—Apuesto que eras de esos niños a los que jamás retaban aunque estuvieran quemando la casa —Harry recordó su primera impresión de Malfoy: un chico mimado que decía las mismas pesadeces que Dudley.

—No. Siempre me castigaban por maltratar a los elfos. Es difícil conseguir buenos elfos.

—Pero Lucius maltrataba a Dobby.

—Pero procuraba mantenerlo vivo.

— ¿Qué, tú los matabas?

—Casi. Siempre me los quitaban antes —Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo —Era un niño, Harry, yo sólo jugaba.

—Vaya juego —observó con indignación fingida. Era horrible, pero suponía que en esa familia debió ser una travesura menor.

—También me castigaban cuando corría en el cementerio familiar.

—¿Tienes un cementerio familiar?

— ¿Tu memoria falla? Los Malfoy somos una de las familias de magos más importantes y antiguas. Obviamente tenemos nuestro propio cementerio. Me gustaba jugar entre las estatuas y los pasillos oscuros de la primeras generaciones. Mi padre me castigaba encerrándome en la casa, sin poder salir cada vez que me encontraba ahí.

—Pero tu casa debe ser grande.

—Mi ex-casa. Si, era grande. Pero estar adentro significaba no poder jugar, ni ensuciarme, ni arrastrar elfos o andar en escoba o caballo... no correr, no sentarse en el piso... detestaba estar adentro. Aunque mi madre por lo general me cantaba cuando me castigaban. Para animarme.

Harry no podía imaginarse a Narcisa, la mujer con constante expresión de asco, cantándole a un Draco pequeño e inquieto para que se animara.

—Bueno, no era grande el castigo si tu madre te entretenía.

—Si lo era. Ella también se enojaba conmigo muchas veces. Una vez que no quise comer mi cena, ella sugirió que deberían dejarme sentado hasta que lo hiciera. Mi padre encontró que era una buena solución y permanecí frente a mi comida tres días. Sólo me dejaban ir al baño.

Harry rió.

—No es divertido.

—Ya sabemos como hacer que comas..

—NO te atrevas. Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida —dijo empezando a reír también —recuerdo que me quedaba dormido y caía de cara al plato. Pero mis padres sólo ordenaban que cambiaran la comida.

— ¿Y qué era?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que era lo que tenías que comer?

—Pollo arvejado.

—Pero eso es rico.

—No, odio las arvejas —hizo un gesto de asco y continuó con su relato —Me dolía mucho el trasero, y de vez en cuando gritaba que los odiaba y le lanzaba comida a Lucius —Draco rió al recordarlo. —Al final tuvieron que ceder, porque un importante hombre de negocios fue de visita y sabían que yo haría un escándalo si continuaban el castigo —terminó lleno de orgullo — Pero fue una verdadera tortura.

—A mí me encerraban en la alacena cuando hacía algo que mis tíos no aprobaban.

— ¿La alacena?

—Sí, hasta que me dieron una pieza, entonces me encerraban ahí. De hecho tío Vernon una vez puso protecciones para evitar que saliera volando y me daban sobras por la puerta —recordó divertido. Esos tiempos eran lejanos ahora.

— ¿Te daban sobras? —Draco se enderezó para encarar al moreno — ¿comías sobras?

—Ehmm —Harry no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo que estaba contando —bueno, también sopa de lata...

— ¿Qué es eso? —la expresión preocupada de Malfoy no cambiaba.

—Sopa que viene en unas... latas... —describió el tamaño con las manos —traían pollo picado...

— ¿Y te encerraban en la alacena?... ¿Vivías en la alacena hasta que te dieron una pieza? ¿de qué porte era?

—Grande —se apresuró a contestar, no le gustaba para nada la cara de compasión que estaba poniendo Draco. ¿Por qué había abierto la boca?

— ¿Vivías en una mansión?

Una carcajada nerviosa se le escapó sin querer a Harry, que la mirada gris apagó inmediatamente.

—Apuesto que esa alacena era pequeña —dijo Draco, reprochándole el haber mentido. Harry bajó la vista deseando haberse quedado en su cama — ¿por qué estás en este bando? —preguntó el rubio casi retándolo.

— ¿Ah?

—Para qué defiendes a los muggles, suenan bastante parecido a los mortífagos...

—No. No lo son ¿Recuerdas a los padres de Hermione?.

—Sólo me compraron ropa, no los conocí realmente. Quién sabe lo que le hacen a ella.

—La tratan bien porque la aman mucho. Mis tíos son un caso especial.

— ¿No te amaban?

Harry no contestó, siempre le había dolido que no lo quisieran y el saber que para Draco era muy natural el ser amado por todos le hacía sentir peor. Un molesto nudo le apretó la garganta. Muy inoportuno ya que no deseaba que Draco viera cuanto le afectaba eso realmente.

—Cuando la guerra termine —dijo el rubio —si es que Voldemort no los ha matado, iremos a encerrarlos en la alacena. Y les daremos gusanos para que se alimenten. Y si intentan salir, les lanzamos el conjuro _Suffoco_ —Volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Harry. —Con razón eras tan flaquito.

Harry rió por ese último comentario.

—Tú te veías también muy delgado.

—Pero yo soy delicado, tú sólo te veías débil. Recuerdo haber pensado que Harry Potter sería un niño imponente, alto... parecido a Blaise.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te desilusioné? —preguntó un tanto enojado. Más por la comparación con Blaise que por otra cosa.

—Umm —parecía ser que sí —Aunque fue divertido. Me sorprendiste.

—Todo un honor —contestó con ironía.

—Lo es. Y ahora duermes conmigo... deberías darte por servido.

—Ya cállate —le ordenó con amabilidad.

—Me callaré, pero sólo porque tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Harry aspiró aire para relajarse, llenándose por casualidad del suave perfume del cabello de Draco. Todavía no entendía como el mismo champú que él usaba olía tan diferente en su amigo.

—Estoy cansada —se quejó Hannah mirando por la ventana de la sala de transformaciones. Harry estaba junto a ella pero observando la puerta de salida, extrañado porque Draco aún no llegaba a la clase especial de transformaciones. Lisa apareció por la otra puerta cargando un par de libros y los pergaminos con la tarea de los profesores.

— ¿Todavía no llega Draco? —preguntó mientras dejaba todo sobre su mesa.

—No —respondió Harry.

—Ya son cinco minutos tarde, no deberíamos seguir esperándolo —acotó Hannah mirando su reloj y caminando a su pupitre.

—Sólo un poco más —pidió Lisa —mientras, les entregaré su trabajo.

—La única razón por la que Malfoy se da el lujo de llegar tarde, es porque ustedes le aguantan todo —se quejó Abbott con un claro resentimiento en la voz.

—Tú has llegado tarde muchas veces, en cambio él es la primera vez que se atrasa —lo defendió Harry, o más bien se defendió él mismo, porque sabía que la chica tenía razón, le aguantaban todo a Draco. Le costaba reconocerlo, y podía soportar darse cuenta de eso, pero no que el resto se lo enrostrara.

—Los trabajos estuvieron bastante bien —interrumpió Lisa, intentando alejar la conversación de Malfoy —Harry, al fin has entregado un trabajo que sobrepasa los límites exigidos, se nota que has puesto dedicación en este informe —Harry se sonrojó horriblemente, las chicas imaginaron que el halago lo había avergonzado, pero la realidad era que había logrado hacer ese informe porque Draco le había mostrado el suyo.

—Sí, bueno... tuve un poco más de tiempo.

—Sigue así —lo alentó la maestra —Y Hannah—se dirigió hacia la chica ahora —has progresado mucho, no sólo en los informes, sino también en la parte práctica, no puedo creer que sólo con unas clases hayas avanzado tanto.

—Es gracias a tí —contestó ella sonriendo, siempre había sido algo lenta en transformaciones —eres muy buena maestra

— ¡Oh, que bien —la voz arrastrada de Draco cortó el ambiente —he llegado justo a tiempo para los halagos —se sentó frente a Lisa sin preocuparse por disculpar su atraso y la miró alzando una ceja con un aire de superioridad elevado, si es que podía hacerlo más grande de lo que usualmente era —adivino... el mío fue el mejor ensayo.

—Llegas tarde —Hannah recalcó fríamente la falta del rubio —al menos deberías pedirnos disculpas.

— ¿Lo fue? —insistió Draco a Lisa, ignorando la observación de Hannah.

— ¿Porqué llegaste tarde? —preguntó la profesora

—Asuntos personales.

—Esa no es una respuesta —reprochó la Hufflepuff

—Supongo que en tu caso es difícil reconocer una respuesta, una frase, una oración... cualquier cosa que no tenga dibujitos explicativos.

—Basta, por hoy acepto tu demora Draco, pero no debe volver a ocurrir —amonestó Lisa y comenzó la clase.

Más tarde, todos apuntaban con sus varitas una mesa diferente. Harry se preguntaba cómo diablos lograría convertirla en una escoba, que para colmo, debía aparecer entre sus piernas apuntando las pajitas hacia atrás, de modo que le fuera fácil montarla. Lisa les estaba exigiendo que cualquier cosa que transformaran apareciera en una posición determinada, porque así tenían mejor control sobre el objeto si llegaban a necesitarlo en algún momento de la batalla.

Todo lo que había logrado era un palo de tamaño mediano y grueso, aunque justo entre sus piernas.

—Potter, eso habla muy mal de tí —Draco lo miró burlesco y Harry imaginó que no se estaba refiriendo a sus dotes de transformista —Un elemento fálico como ése, es una petición desesperada por ayuda...

—Cállate —dijo ruborizándose y mirando furtivamente en dirección a las chicas para asegurarse de que no escuchaban las estupideces de Draco. Por suerte, Lisa y Hannah estaban alejadas de ellos repitiendo el hechizo bastante alto.

Volvió a recitar las palabras para convertirlo en escoba, pero obtuvo el mismo molesto palo.

—A mi parecer —continuó el rubio —o tienes un complejo con tu...

—Cállate — gruñó y volvió a recitar el hechizo.

—... Compañero de batalla —hizo una pausa y moviendo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios agregó —aunque el tuyo nunca ha asistido a una...

—Cállate —volvió a decir entre dientes y una vez más transformó su objeto, esta vez estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia su entrepierna.

—No —dijo retractándose, aunque sonó más a un arranque de risa —definitivamente tu problema es que necesitas sexo.

Las chicas escucharon la última frase y voltearon a verlos en el momento justo en que la trasformación de Harry fallaba otra vez y lo golpeaba, gracias a merlín, en el estómago (podría haber sido peor)

Harry gritó ahogado, y el palo malvado cayó sonoramente en el piso.

—Pero que tonto eres, Harry —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry en medio del dolor, imaginó que lo había distraído a propósito. El rubio movió la varita y recitó el hechizo, la escoba apareció entre sus piernas lista para ser montada, burlándose de Potter.

Hannah se acercó a Harry corriendo como si algo terrible le hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó frotándole tiernamente el estómago, Lisa también se acercó para ver qué había ocurrido y guiar a Harry para que no volviera a suceder.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo recuperando el aliento que había sido extinguido por el golpe.

Draco miraba fijamente la mano sin gracia (a sus ojos al menos) de la boba de Abbott tocando descaradamente el cuerpo de un Harry demasiado inocente.

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! —exclamó con fingida excitación — ¡hemos presenciado como Harry Potter sobrevivió al ataque de un poderoso trozo de madera!

Todos lo miraron pesadamente.

— ¡Tal vez le ha quedado otra cicatriz! ¡Harry déjanos verla, por favor... no espera, voy por Creevey, quiero una fotografía de ella.

—No seas baboso Malfoy —siseó Hannah, Harry lo miró con creciente enojo.

—No, ese trabajo es tuyo, nadie podría ganártelo —respondió mordaz.

—Ya basta Draco, concéntrate en tu trabajo —lo reprendió Lisa.

—Ya he terminado, a diferencia de tus dos alumnos, yo soy competente.

—Si no me hubieras distraído —le recriminó Harry —yo...

— ¿Me hubiera golpeado la cara? —completó Draco y dejó la escoba a un lado

— ¡No! —Harry apretaba los puños.

— ¿Nos darás trabajo para hacer fuera de clases, Lisa? —preguntó aburrido de participar de la discusión.

—No —contestó ella mostrándole a Harry como debía tomar la varita, intentando así calmar al chico y evitar un pleito. Un pleito que creyó no volvería a desatarse entre quienes parecían tan amigos.

—Bien, suerte con este par de idiotas —Finalizó el rubio y salió del aula.

—Y apuesto a que mañana seguirán defendiéndolo —acotó Hannah como si Draco no hubiera molestado bastante.

——————————————————————————-

—Vamos Potter, no seas aguafiestas, ayer me dijiste que querías hacer algo diferente ¿no? —Draco se deslizaba lentamente sobre una especie de gelatina que había conjurado sobre la cubierta inferior; miraba la espalda de un Harry que llevaba 25 horas negándose a hablarle. El rubio había estado un buen rato jugando sobre la superficie viscosa, se deslizaba de un lado a otro intentando ganarle al tiempo antes de llegar al otro extremo del barco, procurando verse lo suficientemente divertido para que Harry mordiera el anzuelo. La verdad, es que sí era entretenido hacerlo, pero el juego no estaba pensado para pasarla bien en una noche aburrida, sino que había sido creado especialmente para que Harry no pudiera resistirse y cediera a volver a ser su amigo. Había intentado de todo: se había enojado con él, había sido chistoso, amigable, indiferente... pero parecía que el moreno estaba realmente herido

—Esto es entretenido —comentó casual —pero sería mucho mejor con alguien a quien ganarle —En todo momento no quitó los ojos de Potter, hasta que perdió el equilibrio.

Aún escuchando el cuerpo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, Harry continuó mirando el mar.

Estaba empeñado en no dirigirle la palabra, no después de su comportamiento en la clase de Lisa.

Caminó lentamente hacia la proa perfilando con sus dedos el frío metal de la baranda, los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Pero la inmensidad del océano no era capaz de distraerlo lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en el engreído compañero de cuarto.

—Harry... —volvió a ponerse de pie. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído por lo difícil que era mantener el equilibrio, pero la falta de reacción de Potter maltrataba su buen humor y acababa poco a poco con sus esperanzas. —Harry, este juego requiere de otra persona, necesito a alguien competitivo que me dificulte la victoria...

El moreno estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero nuevamente Hannah apareció en su cabeza recordándole lo que él se había jurado no hacer.

Ser uno de los amigos babosos de Draco.

Pero había caído, se había convertido en su esclavo.

_Le demostraré que a mí me tiene que respetar._

Escuchó al rubio partir en la dirección contraria, el chapoteo de la sustancia en el suelo lo invitaba a voltear y perdonar al chico. Pero sabía que Draco sólo buscaba compañía para entretenerse, no estaba ni medianamente arrepentido por humillarlo a él, a Hannah o a Lisa.

Odiaba que Malfoy fuera así.

Un creciente sonido viscoso anunció que el rubio pasaría por su lado otra vez. No hablarle era cada vez más difícil. Se había estado aburriendo todo el día, había revisado papeles en la soledad de su oficina, había visitado a su amigos en Gryffindor, obligándose a estar sentado en la sala común un largo rato escuchando las tontas historias de los estudiantes, y contestando preguntas de los trabajos asignados. Hermione y Ron no estuvieron mucho tiempo con él, y mientras lo hicieron, se produjeron molestos silencios, porque cuando se acabó el tema de magia sin varita, no hubo mucho que decirse. Y su mente viajaba una y otra vez hacia Draco.

Increíble que esa voz monótona y arrastrada pudiera ser tan acogedora para él ahora.

—Harry —insistió otra vez —sólo entra a la pista, será como en los viejos tiempos: solos tú y yo... un emocionante encuentro. Como cuando atrapábamos la snitch.

A Harry se le ocurrió una pesadez que contestarle, pero se la tragó.

No debía hablarle.

—Te explicaré en que consiste el juego... —¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuera tan rencoroso? Si tan sólo se comportara como el resto de sus amigos... Lo único que tendría que hacer, sería darle una sesión acalorada y excitante de besos y lo tendría de vuelta...

Bajó la vista sintiendo que las energías lo abandonaban, probablemente para Harry eso sería la peor ofensa.

De pronto lo sintió distante... el silencio del chico lo golpeó bruscamente con un significado diferente al simple enojo. Harry se convertía nuevamente en alguien demasiado ajeno a su vida...

Inalcanzable.

Extendió la mano en un intento por atraparlo, un poco asustado. Sabía que lo había molestado más de la cuenta, pero no era para dejar de hablarse por siempre.

El contacto sutil de la mano de Draco en su brazo lo hizo detenerse. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo soltara, pero la verdad era que no deseaba que lo hiciera. Había algo profundo en ese gesto, una calidez que lo abrazaba con tristeza. Draco bajó la mano suavemente en una lánguida caricia que imploraba a Harry. Y eso le ablandó el corazón.

Tal vez ya se había vengado suficiente. Hasta Draco podría entender que no debía volver a humillarlo, que él también tenía límites.

Si no lo entendía era muy probable que la próxima vez Harry gritara hasta ponerse verde.

Cuando giró la cabeza para verlo, el corazón anhelante de Draco dejó de latir, temeroso de encontrar en su mirada un rechazo que quebrara cualquier imagen de reconciliación. Pero en el esmeralda había neutralidad.

Tal vez eso era igual de malo.

Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo aún sin soltar la muñeca de Harry, en donde ahora descansaba su mano, pero en ese instante una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios del moreno aliviando al rubio visiblemente.

—¿Estás seguro que con lo estúpido que soy, podré aprender tu juego? —preguntó Harry aún conservando algo de rencor.

—No creo que tengas problemas, es muy sencillo —respondió claramente en broma —sólo entra aquí.

La pista de juego parecía un riachuelo mohoso, cubierta de algo como gelatina verde que brillaba poco agraciada bajo la luz espectral de la noche. Al poner el primer pie, casi resbaló, pero aún estaba cerca de la baranda así que se afirmó de ella con fuerza. Draco tuvo que soltar su muñeca cuando casi cae.

El rubio se tragó la risa y se hizo a un lado para que intentara entrar correctamente.

—Necesito un poco de práctica —se excusó ruborizado mientras conseguía, torpemente, entrar por completo.

Después de un rato practicando, ya podía deslizarse sin grandes problemas. Sólo tenía que darse impulso y procurar mantener el equilibrio, mientras la falta de roce en el suelo le permitía avanzar libremente. Aunque por la velocidad que adquiría, la llegada a los invernaderos era muy dolorosa.

—Ya estás listo —afirmó Draco, que había estado sentado observando al moreno, se paró cuidadosamente al ver que Harry ya no tropezaba a cada momento.

—Sólo un poco más.

—No, ya has practicado suficiente —Draco entró en la pista de juego y se acercó al Gryffindor, sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuró una caja. De ella sacó una pequeña bola brillante, como una luciérnaga, y la soltó en el aire para que flotara.

— ¿Eso es una versión de la snitch? —preguntó burlón Harry, imaginando que se trataba el tan creativo juego de Draco — ¿Es muy fácil de encontrar no crees? —El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente; hubiera deseado crear algo mejor, pero había tenido poco tiempo... y era realmente difícil, en dos horas, encantar una bola que se moviera al azar, por sí sola y que no saliera de los límites del barco.

—Quisiera verte intentando hacer una —lo desafió el rubio molesto. Sopló su creación para que empezara a volar. Era bastante lenta. Harry soltó una sonora carcajada: esto sería muy fácil —Te desafío a atraparla, Potter; sin tu escoba, dudo que puedas encontrarla.

El moreno, seguro de sus dotes de buscador, se lanzó a por ella, pero cuando había adquirido velocidad, la bola cambió de dirección, tan rápido como si fuera una mosca, obligándolo a girar, lo que en la superficie gelatinosa era muy difícil. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡Ja! —rió satisfecho Draco — ¿todavía te parece lenta?

—Lo es —Harry se puso de pie lleno de una energía renovada, esta humillación había despertado todo su espíritu deportivo. Se quitó la gelatina de la cara, que se despegaba con facilidad, y miró a Draco para invitarlo a competir —Empecemos —pronunció con voz ronca y autoritaria.

Draco sintió una fuerte oleada de excitación, tal vez su juego era una pobre sombra de un partido de quidditch, pero había conseguido provocar ese brillo despiadado en los ojos verdes que disfrutaba casi tanto como volar.

Se deslizó lentamente para dejar su varita en un lugar seguro y volvió hasta quedar frente a Potter. Un nuevo hormigueo lo llenó de vida, como en los viejos tiempos. Alzó la mano para darle el apretón a Harry —sólo debes atraparla antes que yo.

— ¿No tienes una versión de Bludgers para dificultar el juego?

—Pecas de engreído Potter.

—Viniendo de tí, debo tomarlo como un halago ¿no? —extendió su mano hasta apretar fuertemente la de Draco —Te demostraré que jamás podrás vencerme — apretó más fuerte los finos dedos del rubio.

— Sin público ante el cual actuar te vuelves muy Slytherin. Siempre he sabido que no eres el santo que dices ser.

Harry sonrió, si el rubio supiera que estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa de las serpientes... rodeó a Draco lentamente —Ya ha empezado el juego Malfoy, allá tú si quieres quedarte batiendo la lengua —y aceleró en dirección a la esfera luminosa.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Estaba apunto de alcanzarla cuando un fuerte empujón lo mandó fuera de la pista.

— ¡Eso es trampa, Malfoy! —gritó furioso desde el suelo.

— ¿Querías mayor dificultad, no? Además, nunca dije que no se aceptaran empujones.

—Bien —se puso de pie y se lanzó nuevamente hacia la bola, Draco se deslizaba a su lado, un poco más lento que él, la esfera cambió de dirección y Malfoy aceleró hacia ella, Harry siguió de largo imposibilitado de frenar por la falta de resistencia en el suelo.

Draco estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando Harry lo arremetió de frente cayendo sobre él y enterrándole los codos.

El quejido de Draco fue canto de dioses para Harry, siempre había querido devolverle sus tretas y, ahora que el juego lo permitía, se sintió pagado por muchas de las trampas que el chico le había hecho...

Por muchas, pero no de todas.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —Draco lo empujó resbalándose hacia un lado y golpeándose en una de las barandas.

—Son tus reglas —se defendió con una sonrisa triunfal

— ¡Si me quiebras un hueso, tendrás que explicárselo a Pomfrey!

—Deja de gritar como niña, o despertarás a Bill —y patinó nuevamente hacia la esfera.

Jugaron alrededor de una hora, la bola era realmente impredecible y cada vez que alguno veía su victoria asegurada, esta cambiaba de dirección, destruyendo sus esperanzas. Era eso, o un golpe certero del contrincante. Harry había empujado a Draco hasta hartarse, sólo se preocupaba de no caer con él porque la segunda vez que lo hizo, se habían enfrascado en una pelea a golpes muy infantil y dolorosa.

Draco se podía ver débil, pero no lo era.

Ahora patinaban lentamente mirando la inalcanzable esfera luminosa, que a diferencia de ellos, no parecía cansarse. Jadeaban y goteaban sudor a chorros. Patinaban en un ambiente parecido al momento en que el mar se recoge antes de desatar toda su furia en una ola gigante. Este juego era mucho mas agotador que el quidditch y, probablemente, también más doloroso.

— ¡R-ríndete, Potter. Nunca va-as a vencer-me —Draco miraba a Harry de reojo tratando de distraerlo del juego.

— ¿Y-ya estás ...cansado?

—Te recuerdo que tengo mejor estado físico que tú –habló rápido y tomó aire para continuar — Sólo estoy dándote la oportunidad de caer con honor.

—Rendirse nunca ha sido honorable, Malfoy —respiró hondo para terminar la frase — ¿en qué mundo vives?

—Si te parece mejor caer desfallecido... —sonrió ligeramente —No dejaré de reírme de ti aunque me veas desde el suelo. Tal vez te patee por atreverte a desafiarme.

Harry se acercó a Draco logrando que el chico retrocediera un poco, el slytherin había comprobado que Harry no era precisamente delicado.

— ¿Te asusto? —la llama en el esmeralda ardió desmesuradamente al notar la reacción de su contrincante.

—Quisieras —suficiente fuego para animar a Draco. La esfera se acercó a ellos y el rubio aceleró en su búsqueda, Harry hizo lo mismo.

La mano de Draco rozó la luz con la punta de los dedos pero nuevamente, cambió de dirección.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —la voz de Lisa provocó que los dos chicos se desconcentraran y chocaran contra la baranda.

Las jefas de casa los miraban curiosas, ambas abrieron los ojos como platos al ver los cortes y moretones que presentaban.

— ¿Qué hacen acá abajo? —preguntó Harry intentando torpemente pararse.

—Es la hora de la guardia —contestó Hannah, una sonrisa suavizó su rostro al ver a Harry resbalar por cuarta vez desde que habían llegado.

— ¿Esto es lo que hacen en sus guardias? —Lisa sonaba indignada — ¿cómo se supone que prevengan al resto de un ataque...

— ¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó Draco deslizándose hacia ella.

— ¿Que si quiero verme como ustedes?

Poco después los cuatro estaban en la pista.

—Nos formaremos en equipos, Yo con Lisa por supuesto.

Harry sintió fuego en sus entrañas.

El rubio se acercó a la chica, que apenas se mantenía en pie, y la tomó de la cintura. —jugaremos en filas, será mas entretenido.

El fuego en Harry se volvió un volcán a punto de estallar. De seguro a Draco ya no le interesaría ganar, sólo quería un pretexto para abrazar a la chica.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo el gryffindor —llevamos una hora tratando de atraparla ¿cómo esperas que lo hagamos en filas?

—Ahora será sin golpes —finalizó Draco y avanzó con Lisa hasta un extremo de la pista — ¡fórmense o jugamos solos!

Hannah le sonrió a Harry con un brillo aterradoramente competitivo. Al parecer, nadie se tomaba esto como un simple juego. Se sujetó de su cintura y miró a sus oponentes con decisión.

— ¡Empecemos! —gritó Malfoy.

Las chicas se desplazaron con suma dificultad haciéndolos caer demasiado rápido, ellas no tuvieron tiempo de acostumbrarse a la pista.

Pronto eran ellas las que estaban detrás de la fila.

Al principio la competencia fue justa, pero cuando ya se habían habituado a la gelatina y a estar en parejas, los intentos cercanos al éxito de atrapar la bola eran demasiados, y Draco y Lisa dejaron de jugar limpio.

— ¡Vamos Malfoy! —se quejó Harry cuando casi choca con el rubio —tú pusiste las reglas.

— ¡El arte de hacer trampa, es una forma más de medir habilidades en un juego! —gritó descaradamente el rubio —sólo los tontos cumplen las normas.

—Bien —escuchó mascullar a Hannah detrás de él.

La siguiente vez que se acercaron a ellos, Hannahempujó a Lisa sacándola junto a Draco de la pista.

—Fallé —se lamentó con poco arrepentimiento la Hufflepuff —quería darle a Malfoy.

—Bien hecho —la felicitó Harry entre risas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que sería imposible lograr alcanzar la esfera, el juego se convirtió en una simple carrera por alcanzar el otro extremo de la pista.

Nadie esperaba la cuenta regresiva, porque Draco siempre partía antes. Llevaban tres carreras ganadas cada uno. Lisa había visto su reloj, faltaba poco tiempo para cambiar de guardia.

—Entonces el que gana esta carrera gana todo —anunció el rubio formándose en el inicio de la pista. Cuando estuvieron todos listos, el chico comenzó la cuenta regresiva — ¡Tres! —y los dos equipos partieron. Al ver que Lisa y Draco tomaban ventaja, Hannah estiró el brazo y tomó a su compañera de cuarto por la polera. Ambas cayeron al suelo, Harry quedó en cuclillas viendo como Draco arrastraba con suma dificultad a Lisa.

Pero Hannah era un tejón, tenaz como ningún otro hogwariano y consiguió alejarla de Draco. El rubio se devolvió para deshacerse de Hannah, pero Harry se lanzó sobre él para impedírselo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Suéltame Potter —Draco intentaba ponerse de pie para acercarse a Lisa, que al parecer se había librado de Abbott.

— ¡PAFF!

O tal vez no.

—Tú no quisiste jugar limpio —le enrostró Harry, ya no se trataba de llegar a la meta, sino de evitar que ganara y disfrutar de golpearlo y empujarlo cuanto le fuera posible antes de terminar el juego.

¿No había querido hacer equipo con él, eh?... se arrepentiría de eso.

En el suelo, se dio un impulso para aplastar a Draco con todo su cuerpo y obligarlo a caer de espaldas.

— ¡Harry, te estás pasando! —le advirtió el rubio sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

El chico rió junto a su oído —no dejaré que te levantes —Y deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Draco hasta aprisionarlos sobre su cabeza.

El rubio se contorsionó bajo él, intentando quitárselo y logró zafarse del apretón. Harry no pudo sostenerlo firme debido al sudor y a la gelatina. Simplemente se le resbaló.

Malfoy giró e intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente fue atrapado; sólo que esta vez por la cintura, lo único que pudo hacer, fue gatear hacia Lisa que estaba en una situación similar.

— ¡Eso es Harry! —lo animó Hannah, que también colgaba de Lisa.

Pero Harry apenas pudo oírla, sólo sentía el olor de Draco intensamente. Aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba, mezclado con el calor y el aroma natural del rubio ¿Qué importaba un tonto juego si ahora, si junto a él, se sentía tan bien?

Lo apretó con más fuerza.

Mucha más fuerza.

—¡Auch! —gritó Draco al ser apretujado. La mano derecha de Harry oprimía una zona especialmente dañada de su tórax— ¡Ya suéltame! —se removió violentamente para lograr zafarse del doloroso abrazo.

_¡Suéltalo!..._una voz de alarma le ordeno con ímpetu.

—No... —un susurro escapó de sus labios. No quería dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

..._Suéltalo ahora..._

Volvió a aspirar el perfume de Draco.

... _¡Basta! _...

Se alejó un poco para verlo, necesitaba verlo por completo.

Grave error.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y, dándole un par de codazos, logró escapar, dejándolo en el piso. Harry volvió a atraparlo.

— ¡Chicos ya es hora! —Lisa se puso de pie, el cabello alborotado se asemejaba al de Hermione.

Y Harry volvió a la realidad, soltó al rubio al instante y se recostó fatigado en el suelo. Había dado una buena pelea, había evitado que el chico venciera...

Draco cayó al ser liberado y torpemente se alejó de Harry, a una distancia respetable —Nunca más Potter —le advirtió respirando entrecortadamente. Se recostó intentando volver a su ritmo cardiaco, el pecho subía y bajaba violentamente —Casi me asfixias —Draco se sentó lentamente.

—Hay que limpiar esto chicos, Bill bajará en cinco minutos —Hannah tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento circular. Una buena parte de la gelatina desapareció —Vamos, ayuden.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Un par de minutos después, la cubierta brillaba impecable a la luz de la luna y los chicos se encontraban libres de cualquier sustancia verdosa. Rápidamente, Harry y Draco corrieron a su habitación para que Bill no les encontrase, ya que probablemente les retaría por no dormir todo lo que debían.

—Nos salvamos —dijo Harry recostándose en su, ahora, acogedora cama —creí que Bill nos pescaría.

—Yo no —Draco sacó del closet un pijama —nunca podría —miró a su compañero de cuarto e hizo una mueca de asco —¿Vas a dormir así?

—¿Así como?

—Así, todo sudado —se sacó los zapatos perezosamente — ¿No piensas bañarte?

—No —miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, ya pasaban de las 5:20 —Y mucho menos a esta hora. Tengo sueño.

—Eres un puerco, Potter —se sacó la polera y se la tiró a la cara —Ni pienses que me acostaré con un cerdo —y se fue al baño.

—¡Tampoco quería! —le alcanzó a gritar antes de que la delgada figura de Draco desapareciera. Dejó la polera a su lado y se acomodó. Tal vez tenía razón, era un chancho por no bañarse, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su poco tiempo de sueño por un obsesivo hábito higiénico. Ya serían las siete y se tendría que levantar, y ahí sí se bañaría.

Observó la prenda junto a él. Aún estaba un poco tibia. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios, y un dedo la rozó casi inconsciente. Era curioso como toda la ropa de Draco siempre estaba levemente perfumada y que, inclusive después de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho, la polera continuaba con su fragancia, sólo que con una ligera variación, una agradable variación.

No escuchó cuando Draco volvió, luego de veinticinco minutos, del baño y subió a su propia cama; pero aún sin dormir con él, Harry se sintió acompañado, gracias a que la esencia del rubio lo envolvió durante todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Pasaron unos días. El tiempo, que había estado agradablemente templado, cambió bruscamente a tormentoso. Amenazantes nubes grises se cernían en torno al barco. Eran tan oscuras que el día parecía un eterno anochecer, y debido a la falta de sol, hacía mucho frío. El fuerte viento que azotaba la carcasa, hacía un extraño ruido al pasar entre las ventanas y corredores; un canto fantasmal que en un principio hizo erizar a los habitantes del barco. Era un constante anuncio de una terrible tormenta.

Pero la tormenta no llegaba. Desde el barco sólo veían relámpagos que, como fuegos artificiales, iluminaban el cielo, A ellos les seguían estremecedores truenos que vibraban hasta en la garganta de los pasajeros.

Harry observaba el mar apoyado en la baranda de la cubierta inferior, veía distraído las olas que golpeaban el barco. Por fin se desplazaban a una velocidad decente. Se movían apurados lejos de la tormenta, dos estaciones mas lejos de las que les correspondían en su constante viaje circular. El rey marino le había indicado a Bill donde detenerse y había arreglado todo bajo el agua para que éste cambio de planes no tuviera consecuencias desagradables para los tripulantes.

— ¡La reunión va a comenzar, Potter! —Gritó Draco desde la cubierta superior.

——————-

—He hablado con Dumbledore acerca de la navidad —Al escuchar a Bill decir esto, las caras de todos se iluminaron, era un tema mucho mejor que la tormenta (por lo que imaginaban que habían sido convocados) —Supongo que se dan cuenta de lo delicadas que serán las fiestas de fin de año. Todos desearíamos vivirlas con nuestros seres queridos, pero... —Hizo una pausa que reemplazó las palabras guerra y muerte — ...Dumbledore ha decidido dar a cada uno de nosotros un regalo. Todos recibiremos el mismo y no habrán cartas ni mensajes del exterior. No desea que los chicos que han quedado solos sientan ese peso más fuerte al ver los regalos y mensajes cariñosos que reciban los que aún tienen familia.

— ¿Es algo injusto no crees? —dijo Lisa con un tono reflexivo.

—Yo creo que está bien —Harry recordó lo horrible que resultaban las diferencias para él cuando estaba en la casa de los Dursley. Imaginaba que para alguien que hasta hace poco tenía un hogar dulce y acogedor, sería horrible sentir la soledad de una navidad y ver que otros aún disfrutaban de esa maravillosa forma de vida —Me parece que, aunque todos deseamos tener contacto con nuestros amigos y familiares, podemos hacer ese esfuerzo. Al menos sabemos que están vivos, y ahora que la mayoría se encuentra en Hogwarts todos estamos más tranquilos.

—Por nosotros también estará bien —opinó Draco en el nombre de su casa, y agregó con una ligera sonrisa—De todas formas, casi ninguno tiene alguien que le escriba.

Harry se fijó en como sus ojos se ensombrecían, aunque probablemente nadie más lo notó.

—Tal vez deberíamos consultarlo con los estudiantes antes de decidir —opinó Hannah.

Salieron a desayunar sin haber llegado a nada concreto. Harry se alejó del grupo y caminó hacia el baño para mojarse la cara. Los días habían estado agotadores y cada noche dormía menos. Todavía no se recuperaba del sueño perdido y el gasto de energía excesivo con el jueguito inventado por Draco y para colmo el chico y Hannah le habían dado tarea extra. Estaba a punto de renunciar a las clases y dedicarse exclusivamente a su vida como profesor.

Puso el tapón en el lavamanos para acumular un poco de agua y metió la cara intentando despertarse. Tenía la mente puesta en la reciente reunión. Le inquietaban sus pobres expectativas respecto a esta navidad. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, su vida se había vuelto más complicada, pero también mucho más feliz. Sus navidades eran alegradas sobretodo por sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione, y la compañía lejana de la familia de Ron y Sirius... Pero ahora... _Me pregunto si será bueno que vaya a visitarlos la mañana de navidad..._ — ¡AHHH!

Harry se levanto chorreando agua y buscó al culpable del doloroso y repentino piquete que casi lo mata del susto.

—Evito que te suicides —se defendió Draco al mirar en unos enojados y sorprendidos ojos verdes. El rubio lo había seguido, extrañado por su inusual desvío del desayuno.

—Hablarme hubiera servido —lo miró enojado y tomó una toalla para secarse.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Sólo quería sacudirme el sueño —se restregó los ojos y estrujó el cabello de la frente para quitarse el agua.

—Pídele algo a Pomfrey —le aconsejó, quitándole delicadamente una gota que resbalaba cerca de su oreja —ella tal vez te de algo.

—Le pregunté, dijo que sólo entrega ese tipo de pociones para emergencias. —dejó que Draco le removiera el cabello para quitarle las gotas que quedaban —¿tú no tienes algo?

—No.

—No me vengas con eso, estoy seguro que te inventaste algo.

—Sí, pero es para emergencias.

Harry bufó y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—No salgas afuera con el pelo mojado, Harry —el rubio terminó de secarle el cabello pronunciando un hechizo. —Luego te enfermas y te pones más antipático todavía.

—Si seguimos aquí, no alcanzaremos a desayunar.

— ¿Notaste las caras de Abbott y Bill?

La respuesta fue una expresión interrogante que Malfoy no notó, porque iba con su respingada nariz viendo al frente, como siempre hacía al caminar.

—Puedo afirmar que esos dos ya se acostaron.

Harry paró en seco y lo miró sorprendido — ¿De qué hablas?

Draco levantó una ceja escrutadora y luego puso los ojos en blanco —Debí imaginar que tú no te habías dado cuenta.

— ¿Dices que son pareja?

— ¿No has notado las estúpidas miraditas que se dan? ¿Lo mucho que hablan, lo juntos que siempre están?... ¿las caras satisfechas de hoy?

— ¿Qué importa eso? no es de nuestra incumbencia —continuó caminando

—Si lo es. Me prohibieron dormir con Blaise por ser de un cargo superior. ¿Por qué debo aguantar que ellos estén juntos siendo Bill el jefe del barco?

Harry se molestó.

—No puedes ser tan malagradecido, todos saben lo que tienes con ése, sólo que decidieron no molestarte más.

—Pero me humillaron bastante antes de eso —contestó con una voz llena de rencor que hicieron poner los pelos de punta a Harry —Me aseguraré que pasen por lo mismo.

—Draco...

—La única razón por la que no lo he hecho es por falta de pruebas. Pero las encontraré, ahora que ya se han acostado será mas fácil. Haré que todos se enteren de la forma más terrible para ellos

Harry sintió el veneno en su voz como una terrible prueba de que el chico no había cambiado tanto como él creía.

—Necesito que me ayudes —ordenó seguro de contar con el apoyo del moreno —Lisa es amiga de Hannah, no querrá...

—No voy a ayudarte, no sólo porque no es correcto, sino porque Bill es hermano de Ron...

El veneno en la mirada de Draco se mezcló súbitamente con furia y, muy en el fondo del gris tormentoso, dolor.

—Insinúas que el hermano de tu supuesto mejor amigo, al que apenas ves ¿es más importante que yo?

—No te ayudaré para que te burles de NADIE —contestó decidido el chico, Draco lo miró como si hubiera insultado a su madre. Apretó los puños y aceleró el paso. Había caminado unos cinco, cuando se devolvió bruscamente hacia el moreno.

—Bien, contar con tu ayuda fue muy tonto de mi parte. Eres demasiado noble... —para esto usó el tono más irónico que pudo encontrar, aunque las palabras no tenían una gota de humor —pero si te interpones en lo que pienso hacer, NUNCA te lo perdonaré. —Luego giró con gracia y siguió su camino, dejando al Gryffindor de pie viendo la grácil figura bajar la escalera. Aunque no lo miraba realmente.

"NUNCA te lo perdonaré"

Esa era siempre la peor amenaza de Draco. No por las palabras pronunciadas, sino por la frialdad perversa en sus terribles ojos.

Siguió caminando firme hacia el gran comedor, no dejaría que el chico creyera que estaba intimidándolo, aunque por los latidos de su corazón sabía que había tenido éxito. Se sentó junto al rubio y comió con fingida tranquilidad. En el transcurso del desayuno, Draco se comportó normalmente con él, por lo que Harry se preocupó aún mas. No tenía idea como conseguiría evitar que Draco hiciera una estupidez vengativa sin que se enterara, sólo sabía que no podía permitirlo.

La mañana pasó lenta, la tarde aún mas larga. El clima afectaba a los estudiantes, parecía que la corriente eléctrica corría por sus cuerpos y andaban mucho más inquietos de lo normal, el desorden en el salón de defensa era tal, que Harry quitó más de setenta puntos en el día. Finalmente llegó la ansiada noche. Draco no volvió a mencionar nada de su venganza, a pesar de que fue a visitarlo varias veces a su despacho entre clases. Parecía haber olvidado todo, por supuesto Harry sabía perfectamente que no era así. Hicieron la guardia entre sueño y risas, Draco hizo un hechizo para que cada vez que sus ojos fueran vencidos por el sueño, una mala broma les fuera jugada. Harry supuso que era una forma de magia oscura, pero no le importó. Recibió varios piquetes, lunares verdes, golpes de agua y deformaciones en el rostro. Draco también recibió lo suyo, verlo con los dientes de conejo, muy parecidos a los que antes tenía Hermione había soltado varias carcajadas. Imaginó que a los gemelos Weasley les hubiera encantado.

Lamentablemente después de la guardia tuvo que volver a su despacho y revisar muchos trabajos de primero. Estúpidamente se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de una investigación individual. ..._Que bobo eres Potter... _Sprout les había aconsejado sabiamente que todo fuera grupal...

Cabeceó hasta que el último trabajo había sido corregido y a eso de las cinco, al alba, caminó pesadamente a su pieza. Por suerte era domingo y podría dormir hasta tarde. Subió la escalera a tropezones deseando únicamente tirarse en su cama. Anhelaba el olor de su compañero de cuarto, la acogedora presencia de Draco, que probablemente al sentirlo llegar se arrimaría a él y pasaría una de sus manos en un abrazo torpe, como ocurría la mayoría de las veces que hacía frío. Y si estaba un poco despierto, acariciaría su pecho suavemente hasta quedarse dormido. Ya deseaba estar ahí.

Llegó a la cubierta superior, el fuerte viento le pegó en la cara como punzantes cuchillos, pero no le importó, faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar.

"NUNCA te lo perdonaré"

No lo permitiría, no renunciaría a Draco. Aunque detestaba saber que se estaba dejando manipular, buscaría la forma de no traicionarlo. Sabía que el chico hablaba en serio...

¡DEMONIOS, sólo deseaba llegar y acurrucarse cerca de él. ..._Necesito convencerlo de desistir..._

Al fin entró a la habitación, pero como muchas veces le ocurría, sus deseos fueron truncados. Draco estaba de pie frente al espejo acomodándose la bufanda. Estaba perfumado, recién peinado.

— ¿Vas a salir? —Harry deseó estrangularlo.

—Blaise me vino a ver hace un rato, al final de su guardia. Dijo que había terminado con esa niña... —Hizo una pausa para recordar el nombre, pero parecía ser muy insignificante —Qué importa cómo se llama, llevo varios días sin sexo...

—No puedo creer que te dejes utilizar de esa manera —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con creciente odio —viene a verte a las cinco de la mañana y tú, tontamente, saltas de la cama y te arreglas para gustarle... ¿siempre dispuesto para cuando él quiere contigo no, creí que tenías algo de amor propio Malfoy.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, y dolido.

—Zabini te usa ¿cómo no te das cuenta? —se acercó y le movió la bufanda en un gesto violento— nunca te busca como primera opción, siempre es cuando una chica lo deja...

—CÁLLATE POTTER...

— ¿Te duele la verdad? Saber que no le interesas en lo más mínimo. Me extraña que no te dieras cuenta antes.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, nunca se hubiera esperado esto de Harry.

—Yo soy lo más importante para Blaise, él me adora.

—Se nota, lo demuestra bastante metiendo la lengua a cuanta chica se le acer...

— ¿Qué sabes tú? yo no soy su novio, no estamos enamorados, no me debe fidelidad.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa burlona

—Yo mismo puse las reglas para nuestras relaciones. El que mi grupo se haya convertido sólo en nosotros dos, no nos convierte en pareja, Potter. No te metas en nuestra relación porque no la conoces, y tú con tu puritana mente muggle nunca podrías entenderla.

—Si te quisiera algo, y fueras tan importante para él, se haría el tiempo para darte una noche especial, esperaría antes de buscarse otra novia y se preocuparía que tú estuvieras satisfecho ¿no dices que necesitas tanto el sexo?

—¿Por qué no te preocupas mejor de tus amigos en vez de meterte con los míos? Ron parece haberte cambiado por Finnigan sin ningún remordimiento —contraatacó cargado de veneno —los he visto muy juntos...

— ¡¿Y porqué en vez de meterte en lo que hace mi amigo Ron, no te preocupas de lo que haces tú como mi amigo!

Draco se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué haces tú? —insistió el moreno sonando casi tan venenoso como Draco — ¡Vengo a dormir y te veo saliendo en medio de la noche, ¡¿te preguntaste siquiera si deseaba dormir sólo hoy! No, nunca te lo preguntas.

Se metió a la cama deseando haberse callado lo último. _Maldito Malfoy egoísta..._

— ¿Querías dormir conmigo?

—...

Draco se acercó reprimiendo una suave sonrisa, y una saltarina emoción en su estómago.

—No te preocupes —besó el bulto en que el amurrado Harry se había convertido —Le diré a Blaise que no puedo ¿si?. Espérame, vuelvo inmediatamente.

Harry lo escuchó salir preguntándose si hablaba en serio y tres minutos después, con la respiración agitada porque probablemente había ido corriendo, el rubio volvió. Se le pasó el enojo al instante, había imaginado que se tomaría un tiempo con su estúpido amante para descargarse, pero había vuelto... sólo porque él lo deseaba.

—Despiértate Potter, después de lo que he hecho lo mínimo que puedes hacer es esperar a que me acueste para quedarte dormido.

Harry se quitó el tapado y lo miró sonriendo.

—Ríete mientras puedas, mañana seré yo el que ande de mal genio —Dijo mientras se desvestía —Me vengaré por todas las pesadeces que te he tenido que aguantar.

Draco buscó en la cama de arriba el pijama que se había quitado hacía poco, y se sacó los pantalones, algo encogido por el frío, para ponerse los del pijama.

— ¡JAJAJA! —Harry estalló en risas al ver los boxers de Draco — ¡Que... diablos es eso! —exclamó apuntando la ropa interior de cebra que llevaba el rubio.

—A Blaise le gustan —contestó secamente, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tiene muy mal gusto.

—No es culpa de él, Es ropa muggle, fue lo único medianamente parecido a la de piel de serpiente que tenía...

— ¿Piel de serpiente? —Harry lo miró a punto de soltar otra carcajada.

— ¿Qué usas tú? tontos calzoncillos blancos —se defendido despectivo— El que tu no tengas una gota de estilo no significa que yo sea ridículo. A Pansy le encantaban.

—Si, no lo dudo... debe haber sido muy excitante acariciar escamas...

—Eran suaves, y también tenía de seda y de...

—Prefiero los negros.

— ¿Te gustaría acariciar los negros?

El sonrojo que había estado creciendo en Draco se enfrió cuando notó el rubor en Harry.

—Nunca aprendes Potter. No te conviene molestarme, siempre terminas avergonzado —Terminó de subirse los pantalones y levantó una pierna para pasar por encima de Harry, cuando estaba sobre él, le besó la nariz y luego pasó la otra pierna para tomar su lugar en el rincón, riendo por el fuerte carmín adquirido por la cara de Harry.

—Te quemaré esos horribles boxers —el brazo de Draco lo rodeó —Y cualquier prenda parecida a esa que tengas —La cabeza rubia se apoyó en su hombro. Harry aspiró el perfume, feliz. Le importaba poco que se burlara de él. Le había ganado a Blaise,

—Buenas noches, Harry

—Buenas noches.

Tenía a Draco para él.

-------------

La nieve no daba tregua, llevaban una semana con fuertes ventiscas que complicaban aún más la labor de los aurores de llevar a los rezagados al castillo Hogwarts. Molly era una de aquellas personas que aún no se iban al castillo, pero era por una buena razón: ella era uno de los miembros de la orden que coordinaban la partida al castillo y, hasta que el último mago o bruja no estuviera a salvo, ella no se iría.

En la casa Black ya casi no quedaba nadie, Sirius, Arthur y ella eran los únicos moradores, los demás ya estaban en el castillo.

—... El señor tenebroso planea hacer una nueva raza de híbridos, una mezcla de humanos con bestias. Hace poco vi una de esas criaturas, las han perfeccionando y están alcanzando un gran poder —Snape se veía cansado, aún más pálido de lo normal —Aunque aún no logran sobrevivir por más de unos cuantos días, poseen una fuerza descomunal, y muy pronto lograrán prolongar sus vidas. En especial si tienen a Lupin, lo utilizan como una prueba, un modelo a seguir, para ver que tan factible es realizar una quimera a partir de un hombre lobo. Si resulta, crearán más licántropos y formará su ejército, ya que estos son sus especies predilectas: fuertes y sin voluntad harán lo que él quiera.

Dumbledore se veía sereno a pesar de las noticias, lo único que delataba su preocupación eran sus ojos azules, que brillaban intranquilos tras los lentes.

— ¿Y has averiguado dónde lo tienen? — preguntó el anciano. Él y Snape estaban solos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Black.

—Si —una chispa de esperanza iluminó la mirada de Dumbledore —pero no creo que podamos sacarlo de donde está, no vivo por lo menos.

Albus se levantó y miró por una de las ventanas — ¿Por qué dices eso, Severus? Siempre hay alguna forma de solucionar los problemas.

—No creo que esta vez sea posible. Lupin está encerrado en una de las cárceles del Señor Tenebroso, y está muy bien resguardado. Mantienen una vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, y sólo una persona está encargada de alimentarlo: un mortífago que se ha ganado la confianza del señor oscuro a pulso, y que está dispuesto a todo por él. No hay forma de acercarse a la celda. Además, esa cárcel es de máxima seguridad, ahí tienen a las bestias con las que experimentan, a las más difíciles de hallar.

Se produjo un silencio, un tenso y largo silencio — ¿Has vuelto a hacer la poción mata lobos?

—No —y adivinando los pensamientos del viejo, agregó —y no hay nadie más que la haya hecho, no les sirve sedado.

—Bien —volvió a sentarse y se apoyó en el escritorio que tenía enfrente, mirando hacia algún punto sobre la cabeza de Snape, pensando.

Entonces sí existía una posibilidad.

Hizo aparecer una pluma y pergamino y, comenzó a hacer unos extraños cálculos — ¿Severus, podrías hacer un plano del lugar?

—¿No piensa ir, verdad?

—No hay otra opción.

—Albus —Snape puso una mano en el escritorio y acercó su cara a la de Dumbledore —Es muy arriesgado. Perderíamos a mucha gente invadiendo el ...

—No podemos dejar que Voldemort cumpla su objetivo.

—Si lo hacemos, ponemos en riesgo la misión, el Señor Tenebroso sabrá inmediatamente que hay un traidor. Lo único que podemos hacer para que no llegue a perfeccionar las quimeras, es sacrificar a Lupin, siempre podemos hacerlo pasar como un accidente, pero si lo intentamos sacar, es obvio que alguien está pasando información y Voldemort supondrá quien es.

Mientras, afuera, Sirius observaba atentamente la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —gruñó —No soporto que ese imbécil este aquí.

—Él también trabaja para...

—Lo sé, Molly, pero no lo quiero aquí.

La puerta se abrió y ambos hombres salieron, Snape aprovechó de empujar a Sirius cuando pasó por su lado. No se veía feliz.

—Sirius, necesito que busques al escuadrón de Beck,ya sabemos donde tienen a Lupin —le sonrió.

—Iré ahora —Invocó su chaqueta y se la puso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Finalmente lo sacaría, finalmente podría volver a verlo... A su Moony — ¿Dónde está? —dijo con tono autoritario —No podía esperar a tenerlo otra vez devuelta, necesitaba ir rápido.

—Todo a su tiempo, Sirius, no te apresu...

—¡Debemos ir ahora! ¡No podemos dejarlo más tiempo ahí! — ¡¿Pero qué tonterías decía Dumbledore! ¿Cómo podría quedarse ahí sin hacer nada?

—Sirius —la voz del anciano era muy tranquila, pero firme—si nos apresuramos, no lograremos nada. En la próxima luna llena lo sacaremos, no sirve de nada que vayamos sin un plan —Sirius pareció calmarse. Dumbledore tenía razón, no sacaría nada con ir sin saber que hacer. Se quedó callado mientras el director continuó hablando —antes de atacar, debemos prepararnos. Ahora debo irme, hay mucho por hacer —se despidió rápidamente y salió, no sin antes reiterarle al moreno que no actuara precipitadamente.

------------

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio moviendo la pluma en su mano distraídamente, daba pequeños golpes con el pie en el suelo y miraba un punto fijo al frente a pesar de tener un pergamino extendido frente a él, listo para ser evaluado. Se había estado preguntando todo el día que diablos hacer con Draco y la única respuesta que tenía era: pregúntale a Hermione, ella es muy buena para solucionar estas cosas.

Sabía que la chica no diría nada a nadie si él se lo pedía, pero le parecía muy incómodo hablar de eso con ella. Tal vez si fuera otro chico el que buscaba venganza... incluso si fuera Blaise... ¡pero Draco!

A pesar de eso se levantó con decisión y buscó a su amiga, sus dudas estaban latentes, pero necesitaba un consejo.

Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor sin tener la menor idea de cómo podría hablar en privado con ella. Aunque la citara a la oficina por un trabajo (lo que sería muy extraño porque con ellos hablaba de esos temas en cualquier parte), Ron se quedaría, él no tenía porqué retirarse.

La buscó por toda la sala, esperando que estuviera sola, así sería más fácil sacarla de ahí. Pero no la encontró.

—Bien, —decidió preguntar por ella —¿Has visto a Hermione?

—Sí profesor, hace poco salió a la biblioteca.

— ¿Ron estaba con ella?

—No, me parece que Ron está en Ravenclaw, creo que piensan hacer un campeonato de Snap explosivo. Sería entretenido ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho —Contestó para ser cortés, de lo contrario se hubiera largado inmediatamente a buscar a su amiga, antes de que se juntara con Ron.

Pronto estaba junto a Hermione, la biblioteca se veía vacía y decidió no dilatar más la razón que lo llevaba hasta ahí. Le contó que Bill y Hannah estaban juntos, lo que Malfoy pensaba hacer y la discusión que había tenido con él por negarse a ayudarlo. Le explicó que, aunque sonara extraño, el chico había demostrado gran confianza en él al pensar que lo ayudaría en algo así, que para los Slytherins revelar el plan de una venganza era un acto de lealtad hacia su amigo y que por eso no deseaba traicionarlo. Por supuesto, no dijo cuanto temía que le negara su amistad y que se alejara de él.

Hermione pareció meditar. Conocía a Harry muy bien y sabía cuan leal era. Aunque Draco fuera una persona horrible, estaba siendo un buen amigo, al menos no había sabido de ninguna maldad hacia Harry, e incluso lo ayudaba mucho en pociones, al parecer merecía su fidelidad... —Pero no deberías aceptar que te amenace.

—No lo acepté —Se defendió Harry ofendido —Ya te dije que no dejaré que se burle de ellos. Sólo estoy buscando la mejor forma de solucionar este asunto.

—Seguramente piensa en publicar a todo el colegio...

—Lo mismo creo.

—Sería muy tonto, rompería la estabilidad que se ha logrado ¿le dijiste eso?

—No, no he vuelto a hablar con él y estaba más preocupado de que no contara conmigo. Pero no estoy seguro de que le importe.

—Probablemente no, pero puedes intentarlo. Dile que puede revelarlo frente al consejo y que exija igualdad: Tal como Bill y Hannah pueden mantener una relación amorosa, él y Blaise también.

—No se conformará con eso.

—En los juicios normalmente se piden compensaciones por los daños morales, podría solicitar que les lleven comida a la cama o algo así.

—Tal vez si funcionase.

—Convéncelo, tu sabes mejor que podría gustarle, que desearía tener.

—Chocolate —Harry rió para sí. Si le llevaran una gran caja de chocolates, podían tener esperanza.

Hermione miró atentamente a su amigo, estaba segura que Harry no hacía esto únicamente por lealtad, él simplemente le haría frente y lo obligaría a desistir de su venganza... al menos así lo había hecho hasta ahora, aunque ella no tenía idea de cómo era ser amiga de un slytherin, con valores completamente diferentes a los suyos.

Al salir de la biblioteca, se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Draco, pero no estaba.

_...Por supuesto que no está aquí, probablemente se fue con Zabini apenas terminó el desayuno_...

Pateó la puerta y se fue a corregir trabajos.

Pasó otro de sus días aburridos, de vez en cuando caminaba hasta el baño, su pieza y la sala de pociones en busca del rubio, pero después de cinco viajes perdió las esperanzas de que volviera. Al menos pudo distraerse un poco en la clase de magia sin varita que le daba a sus amigos. No era tan divertida como la que hacía con Draco, pero al menos Hermione y Ron dejaban de hablar de su maravillosa vida como prefectos y se dedicaban a aprender nuevos hechizos y, a veces, enseñarle a Harry nuevos descubrimientos que estaban de moda en los adolescentes del barco como "hacer que tu pelo cambie de color" un hechizo avanzado que alguien había aprendido en un libro y que ahora todos utilizaban a diario. Harry entendió porqué estaba tan de moda llevar el cabello de colores extravagantes. Y se divirtió bastante eligiendo el mejor color para él, aún cuando sus amigos ya se habían ido.

Eran cerca de las diez. Draco caminaba escaleras arriba, hacia su despacho. Había pasado un día maravilloso y se sentía relajado y vivo. Hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo con Blaise, pero el deber llamaba, tenía que preparar un examen para el día siguiente y aún no había hecho una sola pregunta. Aunque estaba considerando seriamente utilizar uno del profesor Snape.

Llegó a la cubierta principal, el viento le golpeó la cara con esa ira a la que ya todos se empezaban a acostumbrar. El barco había dejado de viajar y ahora estaban lejos de la tormenta eléctrica, pero corría un terrible viento huracanado y a veces la neblina los cubría como si estuvieran en una montaña muy alta. Todos creían que si ese clima continuaba, nevaría para navidad.

El movimiento de una sombra lejos de él puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, con mucha dificultad, pudo distinguir unas trenzas juguetonas y se acercó sigilosamente para saber qué hacía Hannah doblando la esquina furtivamente. Con pasos ágiles y rápidos llegó hasta la escalera, Draco sabía perfectamente como caminar sin ser escuchado, años de entrenamiento urdiendo tretas lo habían convertido en un maestro.

Vio como la chica corría de puntillas escalera arriba y como se juntaba con una figura más alta.

Se acercó encaramándose en la baranda, como una araña, saltando hasta ese piso, quedó colgando asomando apenas los ojos, oculto en la oscuridad.

—Aquí no —Susurró Bill cuando la chica le dio un juguetón beso en el cuello. Draco entornó los ojos con rencor.

Entre risitas apagadas se metieron en el despacho de la chica.

El rubio saltó pensando en como conseguir una cámara o algo y en como poder fotografiarlos. Las ventanas debían estar cerradas y... _No..._ Miró con espanto otra sombra que se alejaba corriendo desde el otro lado de la oficina de Hannah.

_...Maldición, estaba detrás de la esquina, debió ver todo..._

Corrió tras la sombra para averiguar quien era. Con lo chismosos que eran todos, bastaría un día para que Hogwarts se enterara del romance entre ese par y ¡Él No Obtendría Su Venganza!

Pero al llegar a la escalera de popa no pudo encontrarlo. Se desesperó, ¡Todo su esfuerzo, todos sus planes! Corrió nuevamente, ahora por la cubierta principal para llegar a la escalera, pero casi sin esperanzas.

— ¡Draco! —Harry estaba justo a su lado, acababa de salir a buscarlo y era una feliz sorpresa encontrarlo al fin, después de haber esperado todo el día que saliera de Slytherin.

—Harry —Draco miró la escalera, si se quedaba a ver que quería Potter, sí que no tendría esperanzas, pensaba seguir su camino cuando Harry le tomó la mano.

—Ven, tengo que hablar contigo —Y le tomó la cintura para empujarlo a donde deseaba.

El rubio tuvo la intención de seguir, pero al sentir la mano de Harry en su cuerpo cambió de opinión. Sabía que ya había perdido al chico y Harry parecía muy amable. ¿qué estaba tramando?

Llegaron a la sala de defensa y Harry cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó el rubio sentándose en una mesa.

—Tengo que proponerte algo —Se acercó a Draco —sé que quieres vengarte y que deseas ver a Hannah humillada por lo que te hizo... —Draco levantó una ceja entre molesto y curioso —pero tienes que entender que cualquier humillación pública a los dirigentes del barco puede causar un quiebre en el equilibrio del poder y en el respeto que nos ha costado mucho a todos ganar.

—A mí no —contestó cortante.

—Draco, sólo recapacita —Harry se inclinó hacia él como si le hablara a un niño —No digo que no busques justicia, puedes proponerles que te dejen estar con Blaise, ya que ellos están juntos...

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero después de vengarme —Draco estaba aprovechando la situación, sabía que sería muy difícil llevar a cabo su plan ahora que alguien más se había enterado de todo, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de eso y le encantaba ver como intentaba convencerlo controlando su carácter explosivo, con notable efectividad, y mirándolo amablemente con esos bellos ojos verdes.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y se acercó aún más.

—Generalmente en un juicio puedes pedir una indemnización. Algo que compense las terribles emociones por las que has tenido que pasar.

— ¿Y qué podría compensarme más que su humillación? —a Draco le gustaba esto cada vez más, giró su cabeza para quedar frente a Harry y se acercó otro poquito. Intentaba no sonar duro para que el moreno no perdiera las esperanzas de convencerlo, porque claro que al final aceptaría, esta era su mejor opción ahora.

—Puedes pedir algo que realmente desees —Harry se puso rojo con la cercanía y se alejó un poco.

_..."Lo que realmente desee"... No creo que me lo den... _Draco contuvo una sonrisa cuando imaginó lo que deseaba dejando de hablar y empezando a besarlo.

—Nada me asegura que me darán lo que pida —Miró hacia el frente otra vez, al parecer Harry se alejaba cuando él lo veía de frente... sí, eso era, ya se había acercado otra vez.

—Yo te apoyaré, y si lo presentas al consejo en forma respetuosa, probablemente Lisa también crea que es justo y te apoye, serían mayoría de votos y Bill tendrá que aceptar—Draco bajó la vista al sentir las últimas palabras chocar contra su mejilla, parecía estar pensando, pero en realidad sólo hacía durar el momento. Si se daba vuelta ahora, lograría rozar su nariz con la de Harry, y no podría sospechar nada porque era él quien se había acercado tanto...

—Vamos Draco, podrías pedir una noche libre, o varias barras de chocolate... —ladeó la cabeza para parecer mas cortés —o un postre especial para tí durante una semana...

Finalmente se decidió.

—Pero ¿tú crees... —Al voltear la cabeza no sólo rozó su nariz, sino que también sus labios, tan cerca estaban. Ambos se alejaron al instante.

Harry lo miraba ruborizado y riendo intentando opacar su vergüenza y Draco también reía fingiendo que había sido un accidente.

—Decía que... —continuó el rubio manteniendo viva la fugaz sensación de los labios de Harry —... dudo que puedan darme algo si es tan difícil conseguir provisiones.

—Si pides un carro lleno de chocolates, claro —Harry ahora estaba a una distancia respetable, había quitado la mano de su espalda y sólo deseaba que dijera que sí pronto para alejarse de él, estaba seguro que tenía todavía las mejillas rojas y ese persistente cosquilleo que tanto le había costado olvidar después de su primer beso, estaba vivo otra vez.

—Está bien —Cedió al sentir la incomodidad de Harry, tal vez no había sido una buena idea. Tal vez ahora no querría dormir con él, ya era difícil que lo aceptara en su cama sabiendo que venía de estar con Blaise. _...Maldición, debí aguantarme... _—Pero tienes que apoyarme.

—Claro —Le dio un leve golpecito en la espalda y caminaron hacia la salida.

En el piso siguiente, Draco se alejó de Harry para entrar a su despacho y buscar un examen que le sirviera para el otro día. Al menos Harry se había reído en vez de hacer su terrible mueca de asco.

Al otro día, el rumor de que el jefe de barco y la jefa de Hufflepuff estaban juntos, comenzó a esparcirse, primero lentamente y luego a la velocidad del rayo por todo el barco.

Harry había preguntado a Draco si él tenía algo que ver, a lo que el rubio se defendió diciendo que esto le convenía a él menos que a nadie, porque ahora sería más difícil amenazarlos, de hecho, ahora sólo debía exigir su derecho sin que ese par perdiera nada. Harry no estaba muy seguro de creerle, pero al menos nadie estaba humillado, esto era sólo un chisme que pasaría pronto.

En la hora de la once, Draco propuso la necesaria reunión para el día siguiente. Bill y Hannah se veían más que preocupados.

—Espero que puedan explicarnos que es todo esto de su relación, con qué derecho la llevan y como es posible que los alumnos se hayan enterado —espetó Draco en cuanto iniciaron la junta.

— ¿Qué pruebas hay... —Comenzó a defenderse Hannah

— ¡Ja! —dijo Draco indignado — ¿van a negarlo?

Harry estaba atento a detener las acusaciones si Draco se volvía irrespetuoso. Lisa, que veía venir la tormenta del siglo, también esperaba el momento en que tuviera que intervenir. Afortunadamente Bill fue lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentar sus culpas.

—No lo negaremos —Hannah lo miró asustada, ahora los obligarían a separarse, la alejarían de él, tal vez tendría que abandonar el cargo... o se llevarían a Bill...

— ¿Desde cuándo? —interrogó el rubio, ofendido y deseando matarlos, Bill ni siquiera se veía arrepentido.

—No creas que fue antes de que te prohibiéramos estar con Blaise —contestó Bill adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

—Esa vez propusiste un castigo ejemplar... —comenzó la serpiente

—Pero nosotros no hemos pasado a llevar a nadie, Hannah jamás te ha desautorizado sólo porque sale conmigo, como lo hizo Blaise —lo calló inmediatamente Bill

— ¿Y por eso las reglas no corren con ustedes? Entonces yo me puedo acostar con todos los estudiantes si quiero, mientras obedezcan...

—Sabes perfectamente...

—No estoy dispuesto a aceptar esto, tal vez Hannah no ha ocupado su puesto como novia tuya para darme órdenes, pero aún así esta relación es una ofensa para mí, y quiebra la justicia y el orden establecido.

—Malfoy —Hannah sacó la voz, aburrida de escuchar quejas del rubio —no sé con que cara te atreves a hablarnos así, ¿crees que nadie se da cuenta que mantienes todavía tu relación con Zabini?

— ¿Esperan que lo agradezca? Seguramente no dijeron nada porque han estado preocupados de guardar su secretito... insisto en que esta estúpida regla es invención de Bill, pero está claro que como jefe del barco se cree con derecho...

—Es suficiente Malfoy, acepto mi error, acepto que no he cumplido mi propia regla, pero en ningún caso fue porque me sintiera una excepción por ser jefe... y es cierto que no tienes derecho a alegar si te hemos dejado seguir viendo a Zabini.

—A escondidas, temiendo que me saquen del cargo...

—Zabini es un alumno, y nunca te molestamos con él hasta que se pasó de la raya...

—Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte —intervino Lisa.

—Es cierto, tenemos que buscar una solución —esta vez fue Harry quien habló —es claro que ninguna de las dos relaciones es fácil de evitar —Lisa miraba al moreno asintiendo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, como si fueran los únicos cuerdos en la sala.

Por otra parte, Sprout aguardaba las propuestas. Si no llegaban a un consenso, simplemente prohibiría cualquier relación, aunque le parecía absurdo porque eran personas jóvenes, pero este derecho debían ganárselo mostrando madurez

—en el caso de Bill y Hannah, su relación nunca ha provocado ningún conflicto... —continuó Harry. En ese momento Draco abrió la boca para replicar, el conflicto para él existía, era la burla de mantener un tipo de relación que a él le habían prohibido, pero se calló. Harry le había dado su palabra de apoyarlo, tenía que confiar en él —han mantenido un bajo perfil y estoy seguro que aunque los estudiantes estén ahora disfrutando este chisme, no les afecta en nada porque son personas de la directiva del barco. La relación de Draco con Zabini existe antes de llegar al barco, han mantenido un buen comportamiento y Zabini no ha vuelto a aprovecharse de su amistad con Draco. Los estudiantes ni siquiera hablan de la relación que tienen porque todos están consientes de ella. No tiene sentido seguir prohibiéndoselo. Si los cuatro se comprometieran a continuar con el comportamiento que llevan, no veo porqué no pueden mantener sus relaciones...

Todos asintieron excepto una persona.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, a mi me han humillado...

—Fue por tu falta...

—Pero su relación es una falta.

—En eso Draco tiene razón —Intervino nuevamente Harry —Él recibió un castigo y una amenaza, no por la ofensa de Blaise a Hannah, sino porque salía con un estudiante, y es claramente una falta la relación entre Bill y Hannah por la diferencia de los cargos. Si queremos mantener la armonía del barco, como dije; no tiene sentido prohibir las relaciones, pero podemos compensar a Draco.

— ¡¿Compensarlo! —Hannah abrió los ojos como si fueran a salírsele de sus órbitas.

—Ya les dije, él fue castigado y su puesto como jefe de casa está en riesgo por ese episodio, sería injusto que a ustedes no les ocurriera nada, a menos que lo compensen de alguna forma.

—Eso es cierto —Apoyó Lisa —Yo no pediría menos que eso si estuviera en los zapatos de Draco..

—Es una forma justa de equilibrar las cosas —opinó Sprout, Bill miraba a los chicos creyendo que lo habían planeado todo, hasta que Sprout habló. Ella era una jueza objetiva y hasta ahora siempre que intervenía lo hacía con la sensatez que le daban sus años — ¿qué opinan ustedes?

— ¿Qué clase de compensación? —preguntó Hannah.

—Algún privilegio que no se nos dé comúnmente, como una botella de ron, desayuno en la cama los domingos... algo así —continuó Harry, preocupado de que no sonara como si hubiera estado planeando esto desde hacía mucho.

—Y Blaise también debe ser compensado —opinó Draco, que veía como todos ignoraban los derechos de su amigo.

Hannah hizo una seña a Bill, estaba enojada porque Zabini ganaba un premio por todo esto, pero asentía porque eso era un precio muy bajo si podían estar juntos.

—Bien —Concluyó Bill, quien sería el encargado de dar a Draco lo que deseaba —¿qué quieres?

—No lo sé, dame un día para pensarlo —contestó tan antipático como pudo, lo que no era poco.

—Ya está arreglado —simplificó Sprout —Pero que quede claro que esta es una excepción, cualquier comportamiento escandaloso, o si empiezan a involucrarse con los estudiantes como si fueran parte del alumnado... entonces si recibirán un castigo. La regla de no relacionarse de ese modo con los estudiantes sigue en pie. —Miró a Harry, a Lisa y terminó significativamente en Draco. — ¿Entienden verdad?

Los chicos asintieron.

—————————

Toc, Toc.

Draco golpeaba la puerta del prefecto de su casa, había bajado corriendo las escaleras hasta Slytherin para darle la buena noticia. Un chirrido anunció que la puerta se abría y Blaise apareció restregándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué... ocurre? —Preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

— ¿Estás solo? —Draco miró hacia la cama de Blaise. Arrugó la nariz cuando divisó un bulto que dormía plácido.

—Te doy siete minutos para que te bañes y vistas, estaré en mi despacho.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Si no llegas en ese tiempo nunca lo sabrás. —giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida.

Nueve minutos después...

—Soy mago, pero no hago milagros —se excusó Blaise, que en realidad podría haber estado listo en ese tiempo, pero la chica con que dormía despertó y lo retrasó un poco.

Draco se sentó en su escritorio y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—A raíz de los rumores que han corrido acerca de una relación entre nuestro "_respetable_" jefe de Barco y la ¡oh! siempre tan tierna y dulce profesora de hechizos —Draco tomó una copa de champaña y la meció con cuidado —levanté una reunión para exigir mis derechos... nuestros derechos —se corrigió —para poder mantener nuestra relación... —La comisura de los labios del moreno se abrió en una leve sonrisa, imaginando cual era la noticia —Pues bien, amigo mío, somos libres, podemos pasearnos en la cubierta superior y besarnos delante de esa imbécil de Abbott si se nos antoja.

— Draco... —Blaise lo abrazó y le besó el rostro, no alcanzó a besar sus labios, porque Draco corrió la cara y le entregó la otra copa que había servido. —No era mi novia, ni nada, sólo pasábamos la noche —Se defendió para poder besarlo.

Draco lo ignoró haciéndose el difícil.

—Únicamente debemos procurar mantener nuestra relación como hasta ahora: no escándalos, no exhibiciones, no peleas con los jefes... pero al menos podrás estar en mi cubierta, con el pretexto de que abajo nos verán los estudiantes.

—Potter estará feliz —se burló Blaise levantando su copa en un gesto de brindis.

—Él convenció a la junta —Draco golpeó su copa con la de Blaise —y me consiguió, además, una indemnización por los daños que nos causaron. Nos darán algo para consolar nuestra humillación.

Blaise lo miraba sorprendido, no tanto por la compensación que recibiría, sino por quien la había conseguido

—Piensa en qué quieres —besó a Blaise fugazmente —Yo todavía no decido, hay muchas cosas... ¿crees que puedan conseguir ropa bonita? Hasta donde sabemos los muggles no han sido muy afectados por la guerra todavía, tal vez nos puedan enviar un catálogo...

—Eso es algo frívolo, no creo que deseen preocuparse de comprar ropa para tí en estos momentos —Lo besó repentinamente y se separó mordiendo el labio inferior —piensa en algo que les sea más fácil de conseguir.

—Estamos pensando en hacer una fiesta de navidad, y detesto tener que aparecer con la ropa que siempre uso, y Harry me dejó claro que esta vez los pantalones de cuero se los pondrá él. No entiende que han sido hechos para mí.

—Ve desnudo —besó su cuello —yo cuidaré que no te violen —El rubio le golpeó el estómago cariñosamente —o podríamos quedarnos juntos ese día, en vez de ir a la fiesta.

—Quiero ir.

Harry tuvo que comer su desayuno sin su compañero, pero no comió solo porque Lisa se sentó en el puesto de Draco, para ella era más incómodo todavía que Draco faltara ya que tenía que aguantar las frasecitas bobas que se daban el par de tórtolos a su lado.

—Habías planeado todo eso antes ¿no? —Lisa se sirvió leche con chocolate y la bebió gustosa, hacia mucho tiempo que tomaban leche sola o con té.

—Tal vez —esa leche era un consuelo para Harry, cuando viera a Draco le contaría lo que se había perdido. Y en su historia esta sería mucho más deliciosa que en la vida real, para que Draco nunca más faltara a un desayuno por estar con ese idiota,

—Fue una buena jugada —dijo Lisa tomando un sorbito — y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de tener una pareja.

—Sprout fue clara...

—Harry, si realmente te gusta un alumno y sabes como llevar la relación a escondidas hasta cuando ya sea algo serio, no nos podrán decir nada, sólo hay que actuar con sigilo. Ayudas al estudiante en clases, te le acercas, lo invitas a que te ayude con tus tareas y tu lo ayudas con las suyas... y si te gusta todavía —Le guiñó un ojo traviesa.

—Supongo que sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No hay nadie que te guste? —lo interrogó bebiendo otra taza de leche.

—No.

— ¿Nadie? —preguntó sin convencerse —No digo que busques el amor de tu vida, ni a la madre de tus hijos, sólo una pareja, alguien con quien regalonear, sería un buen cambio en este aburrido barco.

—Pero no me gusta nadie —Harry miró su taza pensativo, el estaba totalmente de acuerdo, quería a alguien con quien regalonear, pero no estaba seguro con quien.

—Yo tengo varios candidatos, esperaré un poco antes de ponerme a trabajar.

------------------------

Otro día pasó lentamente, el breve descanso dominical no había sido suficiente para llenarlo de energías, y aún sin llegar a mitad de semana ya estaba rendido. Revisaba su tercera tanda de pruebas, esta vez de sexto, cuando Hermione entró en la sala.

—Ron habló con Bill esta tarde, le dijo que les habían permitido seguir juntos, pero que habían tenido que darle algo a Malfoy para calmarlo.

—Sí.

—Pero... ¿quién esparció el rumor de su relación? No creo que haya sido Malfoy porque si esto era su venganza significa que alguien posesionó su cuerpo y el verdadero Malfoy está muy lejos de aquí.

—No fue él. Hannah me contó hace un rato, que tal vez los habían visto porque últimamente se habían puesto descuidados.

—Y aún así Draco saca un beneficio...

—Sí, era justo.

Harry pareció alejarse fuera de órbita y Hermione aprovechó el silencio para estudiarlo. El chico lucía grandes ojeras ligeramente amoratadas, el ceño fruncido, no como un gesto reciente, sino como una mueca adquirida con el tiempo. El peinado de Harry ya no era ese intento por ordenar el cabello, sino que se había convertido en un rebelde natural que informaba a la chica el poco cuidado que estaba teniendo consigo mismo. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si un enorme peso descansara sobre sus hombros... en cierta forma eso era verdad.

—Deberías pedirle un descanso a Bill. Tal vez todos deberían. O ¿porqué no entregas un poco más de trabajo a tus ayudantes? Ellos deberían estar corrigiendo esos pergaminos contigo.

—Lo hacen. O algo así. Tienen la mitad de los pergaminos en su poder, Pero prefieren hacer sus deberes en la sala común, no se llevan muy bien y siempre se evitan.

—Si son un equipo, tiene que acostumbrarse a trabajar juntos

—Sólo cuando es indispensable ¿qué sentido tiene hacerles la vida infeliz si cumplen muy bien su trabajo?

—Oh, bien. Entonces pide vacaciones.

—Ya nos darán, para navidad.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Harry sonrió.

Poco después llegó Ron, que les contó toda su conversación con Bill acerca de su nuevo amor y sus conclusiones de que Harry ahora podía buscar una novia.

—Muchas chicas me han preguntado por ti, Harry. Ahora que eres profesor pareces mucho más apetecible que siendo héroe.

Terminaron temprano, hubieran acabado antes, pero Ron conversaba hasta por los codos y los distraía constantemente. Aunque el chico también cooperó en revisar papeles.

Después de estar con sus amigos en una amena conversación, cosa que hacía tiempo no ocurría, llegó mucho más animado a su pieza.

Entró como siempre lo hacía, arrastrando los pies, deseando tenderse en su cama. Pero en su cama estaba Draco, tendido de guatita leyendo un libro y comiendo galletas.

—Creí que no llegarías —Saludó Harry. La felicidad de tenerlo ahí era opacada por la rabia que sentía de saber que ya se había acostado con Zabini, probablemente muchas veces hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Tengo galletas —Mordió una con ganas —Fue lo que pidió Blaise, un gran paquete de galletas Black Cat todas las semanas. Una excelente elección que puede compartir conmigo.

— ¿Porqué no te vas a comer a tu cama? estás llenando la mía de migas.

—Te esperaba para compartirlas. Blaise sacó sólo una, dijo que te lo merecías por ayudarnos.

—No las quiero, no estaba ayudándolo a él —por supuesto Blaise sabía el disgusto que provocaría en Harry el que le enviara galletas, de otro modo no se hubiera molestado — ¡Y ya basta, detesto dormir con migas!

Draco mordió otra galleta manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, en un desafío infantil, y luego sacó otra y la mordió nuevamente haciendo que más migas saltaran, y luego otra y otra...

— ¡Ya sal de mi cama! —Harry saltó sobre él intentando sacarlo, pero Draco no se dejó, tenía la boca llena de galletas que todavía no tragaba y cada vez que gritaba, un poco caía en la almohada.

Potter empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que soltara el colchón al que se había aferrado fuertemente, pero solo consiguió dar vuelta el paquete de galletas y esparcir las que Draco tenía en la boca por toda la almohada.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritó Draco terminando de botar las últimas galletas —¡auxilio... vas a matarme! —lograba un creíble tono lastimero entre carcajadas.

Harry se apoyó riendo en la espalda de Draco y luego se impulsó para alejarse del rubio antes de soltarlo por completo.

—¡Mira mi cama! —Alegó entre risas, mientras el chico se levantaba con su lindo peinado arruinado.

—Deja de quejarte, los elfos lo limpiarán.

—Mañana —le recordó fingiendo enfado.

— ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser! Unas palabritas mágicas y todo estará limpio otra vez.

—Dudo que tu sepas de un conjuro para limpiar.

—Pero, sacudamos un poco —movió la mano ágilmente para alejar las migas, sin mucho éxito, entonces se puso a soplar haciendo que Harry soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Se nota que nunca has movido un dedo para limpiar nada —se acercó con una polera y sacudió las migas todo lo que pudo. Draco sólo se sentó para dejarle espacio de trabajo y al ver terminada la tarea, volvió a recostarse.

El rubio había llegado temprano porque deseaba dormir con él. Generalmente Harry le prohibía la entrada a la cama cuando salía en la noche a ver a Blaise, pero él había estado con Zabini sólo durante el día y esperaba que eso lo ayudara a ablandar el duro corazón de su compañero de cuarto. Pero, por si eso no ayudaba, no saldría de la cama a menos que ocurriera una catástrofe, después de todo, el chico parecía animado, y eso significaba que no lo echaría.

—Ya, vete a tu cama

— ¿Quieres una galleta?

—No, quiero dormir.

—Yo también —de una patada se sacó los zapatos y dos segundos después estaba dentro de la cama.

— ¿Ni siquiera te lavarás los dientes?

— ¿Me das mi almohada?

— ¿No te pondrás pijama?

—Está en la cómoda, ¿me lo pasas?

Harry sacó la almohada y se la lanzó a la cara y luego sacó el pijama y lo dejó en la cama.

El chico se destapó y se cambió rápidamente para luego volver a taparse. Harry, luego de cambiarse también se metió en la cama.

—Esto está lleno de migas todavía.

—Ponte mi almohada, está limpia. —Harry se acomodó en ella sintiéndose rodeado del aroma de Draco y estiró una mano para ordenarle el cabello —tienes migas en el pelo.

— ¿Son muchas? —se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó, estaba un poco más cerca de lo normal debido a que Harry no miraba hacia la cama de arriba, sino que estaba de frente a él.

— ¿Tú que pediste? —preguntó el moreno.

— ¿Mi compensación?

—Ajá.

Draco metió su cabeza en el cuello del moreno y cerró los ojos fingiendo mucho cansancio.

—Todavía no he decidido —murmuró —le dije a Bill que le informaría pronto.

Harry continuó moviendo los cabellos platinos sin fijarse si seguía quitando migas, sólo jugaba con las sedosas hebras que brillaban ligeramente a pesar de la oscuridad que los tragó al apagar la luz y así se quedaron dormidos.

Hasta que sonó el despertador para la guardia.

La mano de Harry atravesó la oscuridad y golpeó la alarma para callarla. Sintió un fuerte apretón de parte de Draco.

—Vamos, hay que levantarse —intentó convencerlo sonando amable.

—No vayamos, hace frío —Draco escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry, apretándose lo que más pudo al moreno.

—Draco, no molestes, hay que salir —intentó empujarlo.

—No... —Se negó. Harry volteó con suma dificultad y empezó a arrastrarse fuera de la cama, con un Draco firmemente sujeto a su cintura —No, no, no me dejes, moriré de frío... Harry...

—Draco suéltame —trató de separar las pálidas manos de su cuerpo, pero fue en vano.

— ¡Voy a morir, ¡No...! —Harry puso un pie fuera con mucha dificultad —no, no, mis brazos se congelan —y siguió avanzando hasta que la mitad de Draco estaba fuera de la cama —Harry... me muero —y lo soltó.

—Ya basta, Draco. ¡Levántate! —prendió la luz, la imagen de Draco al ser bañada por la claridad, apareció como una visión fantástica. La cabeza colgando hacia atrás, los mechones platinos acariciando su piel o intentando alcanzar el suelo. Uno de ellos se deslizó gentil desde su frente hasta acompañar a los que bajaban como sedosas hebras de plata. La espalda en curva para dejar las piernas y las caderas recostadas en la cama y el torso en la misma dirección que su cabeza. Era una extraña contorsión, inquietante, no tanto por parecer imposible o dolorosa, sino porque exponía al rubio como una ofrenda. El cuello era el gran protagonista, terso y tirante por la caída de la cabeza. Brillaba como por luz propia, de un blanco reluciente y cremoso. Harry rió apartando sus pensamientos de la mordible impresión de ese cuello. Uno de sus brazos caía dramáticamente al suelo, el otro descansaba sobre su pecho. El rostro parecía dormido, sus ojos suavemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos... —levántate.

—Soy la bella durmiente, Potter. Siendo muggle debes conocer esa cursi historia.

Harry se largó a reír

—Es "Bella", Malfoy. Eso implica que es mujer, tú no eres una princesa.

—No. Pero soy muy bello —una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en los sedosos labios —Ya conoces el cuento, sólo el beso de un príncipe puede despertarme.

—Ya levántate —ordenó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los labios de Draco dejaron de sonreír y volvieron a su antigua posición fingida, atrayentemente dormidos.

Potter continuó vistiéndose viendo como el chico seguía en esa incómoda pose, en realidad Draco era muy flexible, él se hubiera quebrado la espalda en esa posición... —Ya deja de hacerte el payaso, levántate.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Harry supuso que el chico no se levantaría a menos que hiciera lo que pedía.

..._Besarlo_...

Un cosquilleo anticipado revoloteó por todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa se apoderó de sus facciones cuando dio unos pasos hacia el rubio.

—Te juro que a veces te mataría —Y le besó rápidamente la mejilla. En el fondo sintió que era un desperdicio no darle el beso en la boca, pero acalló sus impulsos. No iba a tocar esos labios que tantas cosquillas sospechosas despertaban en él. Por supuesto estas eran negadas, pero aún sin estar conciente, las consideraba un peligro.

Apenas rozó su mejilla se alejó, esperando la reacción... Pero no ocurrió nada. — ¿Qué? ¿No sirvo como tu príncipe?

—El beso es en la boca —contestó abriendo un ojo, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante picarón. Harry tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a la cara.

—Levántate o mando a Hannah para que te saque de la cama —lo amenazó y salió de la pieza cargando una insistente sonrisa que no pudo borrar aunque deseara parecer ofendido.

Draco permaneció en la misma posición un instante luego de que Harry se fuera. Cerró los ojos reviviendo el momento. Al sentir que el moreno se acercaba creyó que realmente lo besaría. Que tonto de su parte, Harry nunca se prestaría para ese tipo de juegos.

Pero pensar que era un tonto no servía para arrancar la intensa desilusión que había dejado el moreno.

_¿A qué punto patético has caído Draco? Tener que engañar a alguien para que acceda a besarte..._

Se levantó en el acto borrando ese tipo de pensamientos que normalmente lo arrastraban a cometer más estupideces de las que ya estaba realizando.

No, tenía que alegrarse. Al menos la sensación de los labios en su mejilla todavía ardía en el lugar del beso. Se puso toda la ropa que pudo hasta que empezó a verse amorfo, se quitó una de las prendas para no perder su elegancia y ordenó su cabello. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y sonrió con aire prepotente, procurando barrer toda sombra de pensamientos inapropiados para volver a enfrentarse a Harry. Con su máscara puesta, giró la manilla y cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe de aire frío que a esas horas era despiadado. Pero el golpe que lo esperaba era muy diferente.

—Draco... —Harry giró hacia él cuando lo escuchó salir. Su voz sonaba alarmada, el rostro pálido indicaba una terrible noticia. Lisa y Hannah tenían la misma actitud del gryffindor. Draco recorrió los rostros con una alarma creciente golpeando su pecho, hasta llegar a un punto más atrás, en donde Calixto lo miraba con ojos vacíos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Su sonrisa engreída, la que acababa de preparar, fue absorbida por la anticipación. La alarma se traducía en latidos contenidos, suspendidos. Pero su rostro acostumbrado a disfrazarse, adoptó la frialdad necesaria para recibir cualquier noticia sin ser afectado, y ya nada de ese nerviosismo podía ser visto.

Calixto se acercó a él dilatando inútilmente el momento que se volvía desesperante.

—Díganme que pasa —Apuró impaciente, el miedo casi ahogándolo, acechado por uno de sus más grandes temores... perder a Blaise.

—Un chico de cuarto —Contestó ella, su voz sonaba tan hueca como la mirada —acaba de intentar suicidarse.

Draco no mostró cambio en su expresión, pero una confusa ola de sentimientos corrió a través de él, intercambiando terror por liberador alivio, alivio por sorpresa y comprensión, luego destrucción, confusión... desilusión, dolor.

—Ven —le ordenó a la prefecta y sin mirar a sus compañeros ni preguntar si podía abandonar su guardia, bajó la escalera rumbo a su casa.

Los otros tres quedaron acongojados en cubierta, sintiéndose más reales y frágiles que nunca.

— ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir...? —preguntó Hannah al viento, viendo a los dos chicos partir. Harry y Lisa permanecían inmóviles, también mirándolos; tal como Hannah, agradecidos porque lo ocurrido no fuera en su casa, —creí que todos estábamos bien... —Y culpables por sentirse así, dolidos porque ese chico de todas formas les pertenecía. —cómo pudo ocurrir... —temerosos por saber que esto sí era posible...

----------------------------

Calixto llevaba a Draco hacia la enfermería. Ahí los esperaba Blaise, quien había acompañado a Pomfrey para transportar al suicida desde la sala común.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿qué hizo para matarse...? —Preguntó Draco caminando apresurado, su voz impasible sacudía a la chica, para quien Draco era la figura de autoridad, la protección de su casa y su refugio; a pesar de haber tenido varios pleitos con él, un desengaño amoroso y algunos sueños rotos... pero, de todas formas, seguía siendo el príncipe y la persona que había estado deseando ver para buscar consuelo. Por eso, la frialdad era desesperante.

—Se cortó el cuello... —un estremecimiento la atravesó cuando revivió toda la escena, el pequeño de primero frente a la puerta abierta pálido, mirando hacia la habitación aparentemente vacía. La niña del mismo nivel gritando por ayuda, corriendo desde aquella pieza poco concurrida, exigiendo que despertaran a todos, el charco de sangre, los débiles gemidos de Mathew, que luego de mutilarse, intentaba desesperadamente conservar la vida. Respirando torpemente... la sangre goteando, ensuciando su rostro marcado por las lágrimas...

— ¿Dónde? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE DIERAN CUENTA! —un despiadado tono golpeado, pero tan frío como era posible, se apoderó de las palabras de Draco, Calixto se mordió el labio cuidando no verse dolida y bajó la vista ante la mirada de desprecio, cargada de rabia y acusaciones.

El profesor apuró el paso. Esto no podía estar pasando, no en su casa... no a sus niños...

Apretó los puños, la impotencia lo consumía, el peso de toda la responsabilidad que había estado sosteniendo se convirtió en plomo sobre sus hombros y lo jaló hasta un negro abismo. Continuaba caminando tembloroso, y avanzaba únicamente guiado por la esperanza de que el chico se recuperara, de que saliera adelante... su casa no podía caer. Ya estaban tan lejos del peligro...

_No soportaría perder a uno más._

Blaise estaba fuera de la enfermería, esperando la llegada de Draco. En momentos como aquel, el rubio, tal como para Calixto, era el soporte y SU apoyo.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó adusto. No miró a Blaise porque sus ojos se clavaron en la gruesa puerta blanca, cerrada. Una vez más se atoraron sus latidos, sabía que él tampoco podría entrar. Cayó un poco más en el espeso negro de su abismo.

—Pomfrey lo está curando ahora —Contestó Blaise.

Draco arrancó la vista de la puerta y la clavó en Zabini. El moreno cuidó de mantener la mirada del dragón que parecía desear matarlo por dejar que esto ocurriera —dijo que se recuperará, Draco —Agregó, esperando que eso hiciera cambiar el metálico iris.

Calixto soltó un suspiro, y con él salió parte de su aflicción.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —preguntó el rubio con la voz menos grave, pero aún fría. Aliviado de saber que la gravedad no había alcanzado la muerte.

—Deseando verte —respondió con franqueza el moreno, sintiendo el impulso de abrazar al rubio, de que lo abrazara, en realidad —Están esperando que les digas que todo estará bien...

—No sacamos nada con quedarnos parados frente a esta puerta —se giró para ver también a Calixto —probablemente Pomfrey lo dormirá hasta mañana. —Aunque su voz era la misma, la mirada gris se había desprendido de la fiereza y les brindaba en el fondo de la pupila, una pequeña muestra de calidez. Tomó a Calixto de la mano y subió la escalera con paso firme, Blaise los siguió. Temeroso de lo que tendrían que enfrentar después de esto.

— ¿No suponen por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó sin mirarlos.

—No —contestó ella con valor, pues la voz de Draco volvía a sonar golpeada

—Últimamente había estado acompañado —completó Blaise. Como todos sus compañeros, había estado cuestionándose, repasando una y otra vez posibles razones para este acto —parecía haberle ganado a la soledad que lo definió las primeras semanas...

A la mañana siguiente, todo el barco se enteró de lo ocurrido. Nadie habría imaginado que uno de los pasajeros se sintiera tan mal como para intentar suicidarse y de pronto la tristeza y temor, que había caracterizado los primeros días de su estadía, regresó como una abrumadora sombra sobre sus esperanzas. Todos los estudiantes, conmocionados, dirigían sus miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, curiosos, pero sin maldad en su necesidad de enterarse de los detalles, sino que con deseos de ayudar. Para nadie era solamente un estudiante de Slytherin sino que se trataba de una miembro de la comunidad del barco, un camarada.

Si hubieran estado en el castillo, un discurso del director los recibiría al amanecer, pero no era el caso. Y tuvieron que conformarse con las palabras de cada jefe de casa, acompañado de los prefectos, quienes les dieron la noticia oficial en privado.

La platina cabeza de Draco no fue vista hasta la hora de la cena, en donde el chico comió rápidamente asegurando que estaba bien, y que el estudiante se estaba recuperando. Les informó que se quedaría en su casa esa noche y pidió a Bill que lo reemplazaran en su guardia. Apenas terminó de comer, se retiró.

Harry esperaba hablar con él al salir de la cena, esperaba alguna apreciación que quisiera comunicarle, algún tema que le preocupara... orientación, algo. Algo que compartiera con él de ese incidente, de seguro terrible para un jefe de casa. Pero no hubo nada de ese trato especial que esperaba, nada que le demostrara su amistad.

La noche anterior, Bill se había quedado con él para reemplazar a Draco en la guardia. Esta vez, Hannah y Lisa se ofrecieron a acompañarlo. No tenían mucho ánimo para dormir y los tres se sentían mejor estando juntos, repasando los eventos del día, y recordando lo que significó para cada uno enfrentar a sus angustiados estudiantes, anunciarles de ese incidente que era una violación a su vida en aquel monótono mar.

En la cubierta principal, se encontraron la cabellera de Hermione que se asomaba por la escalera. Ron y ella descansaban de sus rondas mirando el cielo saturado de nubes borrascosas.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Lisa.

Los cinco se quedaron conversando de lo ocurrido. Es extraño como en momentos como este, la compañía de quienes han vivido lo mismo se hace muy necesaria. Aunque nunca se haya hablado demasiado con esas personas.

—Hoy, al enterarme de todo, entendí algo que probablemente Dumbledore había previsto—Comentó Hermione pensativa. —Es cierto que necesitaba alejarnos de Voldemort y también requería de los profesores para las misiones contra él y el castillo para refugiar a los nuestros... pero además, el tiempo que hemos estado aquí... nos hemos unido mucho, como nunca en la historia de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre insistía en eso, en que debíamos ser una familia. ¿No se sienten así? —Todos asintieron. —Hemos estado viviendo como en un sueño, en una burbuja, este aislamiento nos ha dejado vivir nuestra juventud a pesar de lo que creía que sería cuando nos mandaron acá. Pensé que maduraríamos; es verdad que hemos crecido, pero no como la crueldad de la guerra nos habría hecho crecer. Este barco es nuestro, es nuestro mundo y no hemos podido evitar conocer a nuestros compañeros de casa, y a las otras casas...

—Es cierto —concordó Lisa —Yo creía que al llegar aquí, moriría de pena al alejarme de mi familia, y cuando vi el espacio insignificante en que viviríamos, sentí que me daría un ataque de nervios, pero ahora me siento realmente libre, e incluso acompañada por los que creía mis enemigos. Debo reconocer que he estado muy feliz a pesar de la guerra.

—Somos inconscientes de la guerra. —agregó Ron con un tono ausente.

Harry se sintió herido, porque él nunca sería inconsciente y Dumbledore lo sabía, para él estar ahí sería una agonía de incertidumbre y nada cambiaría eso... _aunque ahora duermes con tu antiguo peor enemigo..._

—Pero nos preparan para ella —Opinó Lisa —Estamos lejos y viviendo en un sueño, pero hemos mejorado mucho en transformaciones, en hechizos... y por todo lo que sabemos que ocurre, cada asignatura está enfocada a la defensa. A la guerra.

—Y ahora somos un ejército unido y confiado en nuestros compañeros —completó Hermione.

— ¿Creen que Dumbledore nos sacará de aquí antes de que derroten a Voldemort? —Preguntó Hannah.

—Tal vez, aunque no creo que desee involucrarnos en la batalla, pero puede tener contemplado el necesitarnos en una emergencia, después de todo, el mundo mágico también es nuestro —Respondió la gryffindor sin estar segura si era posible adelantarse a los planes de Dumbledore.

Harry se recostó después de haber hecho dos guardias, no había querido dejar a las chicas solas luego de que lo acompañaran. A pesar del cansancio, no pudo dormir hasta que faltaba una hora para levantarse.

Durante la conversación, le había parecido que eso de la burbuja los afectaba a todos, menos a él. Su compromiso con el destino lo ataba a la guerra, y permanecía alerta a todos los eventos referentes a ella. Pero ahora, que estaba solo con sus reflexiones, se daba cuenta que el sí era parte de este sueño, después de todo, estaba durmiendo con quien había sido su mayor enemigo hasta hacía unos meses, y justo en este momento lo que realmente le impedía dormir, más que la preocupación por el rumbo del barco luego del incidente y más que el pobre chico que había intentado suicidarse, era sentir el abandono de Draco.

Esta necesidad insensata de tenerlo cerca sólo podía ocurrir en un sueño.

_¿Por qué Draco no se ha apoyado en mí?..._

_¿Por qué no me ha contado nada de lo que ocurre?..._

Habían empezado a dormir juntos porque no deseaban estar solos, Draco se había pasado a su cama porque necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara... _creía que deseaba que lo cuidara... _

Pero Draco nunca había sido claro en porqué dormía con él... tal vez como le había dicho un día, únicamente no le gustaba dormir solo.

No, no podía pensar así de su amistad con Draco. Sabía que el rubio era orgulloso, era muy difícil que se abriera ante alguien para contarle como le afectaba esta situación, incluso ante él.

Al desayuno del día siguiente, Draco estaba sentado con ellos. El chico, Mathew, también había vuelto a la mesa de Slytherin, y comía encogido y nervioso por las fugaces miradas que todos le dirigían. Los de su casa parecían mimarlo mucho. Y Harry notó durante el día que varios chicos de otras casas hacían lo mismo.

Intentó hablar con Draco luego del desayuno, pero el rubio le pidió que lo hicieran más tarde porque estaba muy ocupado.

Ese "más tarde" no llegó. Draco no volvió a dormir a la pieza, pero si regresó para la guardia.

Al verlo aparecer, Potter sintió un enorme alivio. Su ausencia ese día había sido poco menos que traumática. Se sentía solo, abandonado, estaba consiente de que le faltaba algo muy importante, y al volver a estar junto a él, se sintió calmado y repuesto. Pero su alegría no duró mucho. El rubio losaludó frío, y caminó junto a él durante varios minutos sin hablarle. El aire a su alrededor se cargó de una espesa tensión que poco a poco engulló las esperanzas del moreno, quien había esperado una confesión de sentimientos.

Se detuvieron a un lado del barco, encogidos en sus ropas y arrimándose a un rincón en donde el viento era burlado. Draco temblaba de frío de vez en cuando. Harry suponía que no podía evitar los remezones debido a la falta de sueño y a la carga que estaba acabando con sus energías. Podía verlo en su rostro. La habitual luminosidad marchita, los labios secos y los ojos enmarcados con profundas ojeras. No podía dejar que siguiera así, tenía que ayudarlo, debía darle un pequeño empujón para que hablara, de lo contrario los hechos lo sobrepasarían.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó para empezar. No estaba seguro de haber escogido las mejores palabras, pero nunca se le había dado muy bien ser consolador.

—Bien —respondió cortante.

Potter lo miró largo rato esperando que se retractara, que dejara de mentirle y confiara de una vez por todas en él ¿No habían hablado ya de muchas cosas? ¿Por qué Draco lo estaba evitando justo ahora?

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido en tu casa? —tentó nuevamente el moreno.

—Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber —otra respuesta cortante, el filo de las palabras fue suficiente para que Harry entendiera que no debía seguir. Tal vez todavía no era el momento, aunque le dolía mucho que Draco no fuera más amable.

Se quedaron en silencio otro tanto, acompañados únicamente por el sonido del viento.

— ¿Dormirás abajo hoy? —si no lo hacía, era suficiente para él.

—No, no me parece que necesiten que esté con ellos.

Esa respuesta, algo más abierta, tranquilizó a Harry. Entonces lo peor ya había pasado, ahora nada más debía esperar que Draco se repusiera un poco y se decidiera a hablarle.

Pero a la hora de dormir, el abandono de Draco se hizo más claro, cuando sin titubear subió a su cama.

Harry miró hacia arriba sintiendo una puñalada, pero supuso que para él todavía el incidente era muy doloroso y conociéndolo, si es que lo conocía y si es que se podía prever lo que pensaba, lo normal era que se aislara. Draco no era el tipo de persona que compartiera lo que sentía. Ya se había dado cuenta lo difícil que era para el rubio abrirse y supuso que en su caso, tampoco querría que lo interrogaran. Decidió darle espacio, aceptar que durmiera solo y probablemente al otro día volvería a él.

Fue una noche desolada, el vacío que dejaba el rubio parecía más grande en medio de la oscuridad y la "extensa" superficie del lecho.

El otro día llegó con una ligera llovizna adornando el paisaje invernal. El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más acogedor de lo que Harry recordara. Era un tibio refugio de ese frío clima, las mesas llenas de un delicioso y caliente desayuno, y reinaba un ambiente de dulce hogar irresistible. Era claro que el intento de suicidio, en vez de disolver la unión o apagar las esperanzas y energías de los estudiantes, los había unido mucho más. Las acostumbradas peleas, normales en una familia, no habían sido vistas ese par de días y la paz era gratificante, hinchaba el corazón de júbilo. Aunque probablemente ese ambiente pacífico no duraría hasta la cena, por lo que había que disfrutarlo mientras durara.

— ¿Lo han tomado muy bien, verdad? —comentó Lisa apuntando a un trío de chicos que cantaban abrazados algo que ellos no podían escuchar. Los estudiantes a su alrededor aplaudían al ritmo de la tonada.

—Es enfermante —Observó Draco, —si esto sigue así, terminaremos diabéticos... —en ese momento, un pedazo de pan voló desde otra mesa y golpeó a uno de los chicos en la cabeza —Bien —Rió Draco cambiando su cara de hastío por una malvada llena de regocijo — ¡Alguien viene a rescatarnos!

Harry recordó su época de colegio, esa risa le desesperaba, podía saber cuando algo malo había pasado cuando la escuchaba. Ahora sólo pudo reír junto a ella.

—Juro que si esto no cambia, destruiré las ventanas para que entre la lluvia y apague este estúpido calor de hogar.

—No seas aguafiestas —Lisa le tocó la nariz de una forma dulce. Por supuesto, ese gesto tierno no le molestó.

Durante el día constataron que Mathew retomaba su estado de ánimo habitual, ya no parecía temeroso, ni amable. Era nuevamente un slytherin, con algunos compañeros interesados en conocerlo como diferencia.

Las razones de su intento por quitarse la vida no fueron publicadas. Evidentemente, por muy considerados que intentaran ser los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no pudieron evitar hacer conjeturas de las posibles razones que lo obligaron a tomar esa decisión, pero nadie podría saber con certeza que ocurría. A excepción de Draco, Blaise y Calixto.

Lisa y Harry le preguntaron que había pasado, pero el chico se negó a hablar. Al parecer habían hecho un pacto entre los cuatro y nadie se enteraría nunca de lo que pasaba por la mente del estudiante.

Luego del almuerzo, Harry intentó acercarse nuevamente a Draco. Se veía mucho más animado y se convertía nuevamente en el rayo plateado que iluminaba la mesa de profesores.

Malfoy salió a dar una vuelta y Harry lo alcanzó antes de que cruzara la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Quedé con Blaise. —Respondió el rubio.

Una vez más la arrogante voz de Malfoy barría con todas sus cálidas expectativas, despedazándolo junto a ellas. Le costó reponerse del golpe, a la mirada de Draco le faltaba sólo un toque de desprecio para convertirse en la de antaño.

—Te veo luego entonces —terminó Harry y bajó a su despacho, atormentado por la confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo estaba alejando?

La sangre le hirvió al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho el rubio

"quedé con Blaise"

_...Como si no lo hubiera visto suficiente estos días_...

Decidió no volver a acercarse, supuestamente esa noche tenía que llegar a la pieza y ahí no estaría Blaise, y finalmente podrían hablar. O al menos, exigir algunas explicaciones...

Merecía una explicación por este trato ingrato.

Más tarde, antes de la cena, se encontró con Draco y Lisa conversando en la cubierta superior. Los impermeables eran lo único que acusaba su incomodidad por la lluvia, porque nada parecía afectar el poderoso interés que les producía su charla.

Sintió ahora, más que preocupación, rabia. Aceptaba que Draco no le hablara únicamente porque se había convencido de que el chico necesitaba espacio. Pero soportar que hablara con Lisa era otra cosa ¿cómo era posible que lo plantara a él?

Desde donde los veía, parecía muy animado como para achacarle su estúpida actitud a la pena o preocupación.

Más tarde, un segundo encuentro fue truncado cuando, luego de la cena, Harry decidió visitarlo en su despacho. El rubio estaba en el pasillo, con Blaise. Harry se quedó viendo como transcurrían los hechos. Draco parecía lánguido, triste. Era una de esos estados que le había permitido ver exclusivamente porque era su compañero de cuarto; y en muy pocas ocasiones, a pesar de que pasaba por la peor época de su vida. Detestaba saber que Blaise también tenía el privilegio de presenciar a ese Draco tan honesto.

Detestaba ver que el chico le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo.

Y ahora lo abrazaba. Se abrazaban.

El despecho se asomó en el alma de Harry. Odiaba a Blaise...

...Harry deseaba ser Blaise.

Draco le besó la frente, empinándose para alcanzarla, y un nuevo abrazo los unió. Como si sólo ellos existieran en el barco, como si se pertenecieran.

Al menos eso sintió Harry.

Ese gesto lo hacía sentir desplazado, arrojado lejos como alguien que nunca sería suficiente para Draco. El rubio no buscaba simple sexo, estaba siendo completamente tierno, platónico y eso si lo podía buscar en Harry_... porqué me hace esto..._

Subió a su habitación por la otra escalera. Tomó una larga ducha caliente para quitarse el frío que lo asaltó mientras estuvo en cubierta.

Tenía pena.

Tenía rabia.

Se sentía solo.

Secó su cabello, cansado. Había dejado su trabajo a medias y no le importaba, estaba aburrido de trabajar.

Imaginó que el rubio no dormiría en la pieza. Estaba seguro que Draco prefería mil veces estar en su casa, con los suyos, y sobretodo, cerca de Blaise.

Se acostó odiando sentir que el chico no le pertenecía como había dado por sentado. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de eso, sentía que era _su _amigo, sobretodo _"su", "suyo"_. _...qué estúpido..._

El cansancio acumulado por los días en vela lo derrumbó agradablemente temprano. Pero el sueño no duró hasta la guardia porque, en medio de la noche, sintió el movimiento generado por la cama de arriba.

Se despertó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que Draco estaba de vuelta. Se levantó veloz y trepó la escalera del camarote, guiado por dos impulsos contrarios: el añorado abrazo que sería la guarida de Draco; quería meterse en esa cama y consolarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo... Pero con la misma energía su sangre gritaba por una revancha; deseaba gritarle, estrangularlo, exigirle que se disculpara por toda la ingratitud infundada que había despedido.

Llegó a la cama de Draco.

Un metálico ojo se asomaba entre las frazadas, estaba frente a él y tan abierto como el de un águila.

—Hazte a un lado —le exigió Harry, sorprendiéndose por la rudeza de sus palabras.

Draco no reaccionó inmediatamente; con sólo un ojo apenas visible por la oscuridad, Harry no podía intentar adivinar lo que pensaba, ya era difícil hacerlo a plena luz del día y con todas sus facciones a la vista.

Perezosamente el chico se remolcó hacia la pared, procurando dejar la frazada en que estaba envuelto antes de alejarse. Harry se metió rápidamente y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

Estuvieron en silencio, el Gryffindor de espaldas mirando el techo y Draco al revés, con el rostro hacia el moreno. A pesar de no hablar, ninguno cerraba los ojos para dormir. Luego Harry cambió de posición y se recostó sobre un lado para quedar de frente a Draco. El brillo de sus ojos resplandecía en medio de la noche, los tenía clavados en Harry, esperando a que hablara. Pero el moreno no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con la misma intensidad, hasta que sin darse cuanta deslizó su mano entre los tapados y tocó con la palma la tibia espalda del rubio. Un tenue remezón delató la sorpresa de Draco, nada más, pues sus ojos continuaron imperturbables.

El valor de Harry aumentó al encontrarse frente al peligro.

Luego de la reacción inicial, Draco no hizo nada más que mirarlo.

Sin saber qué hacía realmente, la palma de Harry se movió tímidamente, dulce, recorriendo la espalda cubierta con un delgado pijama que imprudentemente Draco ocupaba en los días más fríos. Al menos cubría sus brazos.

Las delicadas caricias continuaron su recorrido mansamente, a veces no era la palma sino el dorso de su mano la que permanecía rozando la espalda. Hasta que Draco cerró los ojos y se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Por qué no me has hablado? —exigió saber el moreno, mientras subía su mano desde el cuello hasta el dócil pelo rubio.

Draco abrió los ojos y alejó su cara lentamente para mirarlo.

— ¿Crees que esto durará para siempre? —Preguntó, cargando una respuesta negativa en sus ojos.

Harry no respondió, no estaba seguro a qué se refería. Draco se alejó otro poco. La mano de Harry bajó hasta su cintura y descansó ahí, esperando lo que haría el rubio.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurra cuando salgamos de este barco? Si terminara la guerra con Voldemort. Si acabaras con él.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Pocos en mi casa se sienten seguros de que ocurrirá con ellos al salir de este barco. El resto siente que caerá al infierno.

Harry detestaba la falta de fe de los Slytherins, pensaba que estaban demostrado que los apoyaban y no entendía porqué seguían creyendo ser pobres seres desertados.

—Dumbledore no los abandonará... —señaló impaciente.

— ¿A no? ¿Nos cuidará por siempre? ¿Hará una choza para nosotros, junto a la casa de Hagrid, para que vivamos siempre felices?

Harry quitó sus manos de Draco y se sentó —¿puedes hablar en serio por una vez? —preguntó evidentemente molesto con la tonta actitud burlona —para nadie es fácil enfrentarse al futuro incierto que nos espera. Lo único que sabemos es que no seremos abandonados.

—En mi casa, las cosas no se ven tan optimistas. —sentenció Draco amargamente.

Otro silencio reposó entre ellos. El moreno entrelazaba sus dedos nervioso, repasando la conversación e intentando entender como habían llegado a ella, entonces...

—¿Eso es lo que impulsó a Mathew a suicidarse?

—No —Draco respondió cortante y cerró la boca, él jamás le diría a Harry la razón.

Mathew era un mortífago, el pobre chico sin suficiente convencimiento por su lealtad a Voldemort, había intentado no acercarse a nadie, no encariñarse con nada. Pero el barco lo había absorbido, y en su desesperada situación, sintiéndose traidor de Hogwarts y traidor de Voldemort, seguro de que lo matarían si se arrepentía, prefirió morir por sus propias manos. Por supuesto, la vergüenza de ser mortífago jamás le dejó confesar su situación. Pero Draco, Blaise y Calixto lo aconsejaron, lo ayudaron a liberarse de sus culpas y a tener esperanza en el mañana. Aunque ninguno de los tres sintiera muchas.

Hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que Draco terminó lo que había dicho —El tema simplemente nació de todo ese caos.

Nuevo silencio. Harry levantó la vista navegando por la oscuridad, buscando respuestas. Esta conversación no los llevaba a ninguna parte, Draco no daba excusas por su actitud, no explicaba nada de lo ocurrido en esos días. No dejaba que Harry lo arrullara y consolara como soñaba hacerlo. No hacía nada más que seguir apartándolo.

—Todavía no me respondes porqué no has querido hablarme, porqué me has estado evitando.

—Tú nunca entenderás. —otra frase que para Harry era demasiado vaga, había esperado mucho como para estar aguantando esta conversación, deseaba una respuesta, una respuesta directa ¡maldición!

—Es difícil que te entienda si no me hablas —contestó en tono insolente.

—Porque tienes mucha gente esperándote —pero Draco parecía no querer cambiar de discusión —Nosotros no. Por el contrario, rogamos porque nadie nos espere... —dijo lleno de rencor, con la voz demasiado amarga para tratarse de un adolescente. Harry tamborileaba los dedos cada vez mas impaciente, más indignado —Blaise por ejemplo. Lo mejor que puede pasar es que sus padres mueran en la batalla, es la esperanza para recuperar a su hermana, para poder llevarla con él. De lo contrario existe el riesgo de que sus padres aleguen haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius... si alguno sale libre, lo buscarán hasta matarlo y Atenia nunca viviría en paz...

—Nadie creerá que son inocentes —respondió cortante.

—A mi padre le creyeron —continuó imitando el tono de Harry —A pesar de que cometió horribles crímenes y que habían muchos testigos que lo acusaban de mentiroso...

—Pero eso fue la primera vez. Ahora...

—Y aunque no les crean, siempre pueden escapar... —terminó el rubio acallando las réplicas de Harry.

Otro silencio, Potter estaba realmente harto de escuchar estas quejas.

— ¿Por qué ves todo tan negro? Si Voldemort cae, estoy seguro que arreglárnoslas para vivir será lo más fácil.

Otro silencio.

— ¿Cuál sería mi mejor futuro según tú? —Harry recordó cual era su mejor futuro. Siempre había querido ser auror. Al preguntarse por el deseo de Draco, se dio cuenta que no lo conocía. —Dímelo, si mi vida según tú fuese tan fácil de arreglar...

—Podrías tratar de alcanzar tus sueños —respondió harto, era obvio que no retomaría su vida, pero podía intentar hacer algo.

—Matar a mi padre es mi sueño —Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que le escuchó decirlo, la mirada vacía de todo, menos de odio —Y suponiendo que la guerra se acaba, y él muere. ¿Qué hago después? —exigió apoyándose en los codos para ver mejor a Harry, los ojos de Draco brillaban punzantes desde la oscuridad, como un resplandor filoso que intentaba cortar, desgarrar a quien tuviera cerca.

Harry, ya sin tanta seguridad, respondió —Hacer lo que tenías pensado antes de desear eso.

— ¿Ser un mortífago? —preguntó burlón.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres! ¡¿Qué te busque algo en qué ocuparte!

—No.

— ¡¿Entonces! ¿Adónde quieres llegar? ¿A que estás solo?. ¡Pues no lo estás!

—No, claro que no. Tengo a mi casa.

—Y a Snape, y a Molly... ella estará encantada de tenerte en su casa... y... yo... también estoy contigo. —Se sonrojó al decirlo, ahora entendía que secretamente había estado suponiendo que volverían a la mansión Black y que Draco ahora no dormiría con Blaise, sino con él. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que tal vez las cosas si cambiarían.

—No seas tonto, Harry —y al parecer esto último era lo que Draco tenía en mente —si piensas que volveré con tu familia tienes que estar realmente loco. Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó amenazante.

—Esa es tu familia, no la mía. No volvería al mismo techo con los Weasley o con Black —determinó fríamente — el mejor futuro que puedo imaginar es largarme con Blaise, y si todo sale bien, también con su hermana. Nos llevaríamos a los slytherins que estén solos, lejos de todo, a salvo de cualquier intento por eliminarnos, en una casa bonita y con caballos...

Eso fue demasiado doloroso para Harry. Había creído que eran amigos, que compartían un lazo, secretos, recuerdos, sentimientos... sentía arder el estómago de rabia. Después de todo, el rubio no lo consideraba en sus planes, pensaba no volverlo a ver. La realidad que se había construido respecto a su compañero se quebraba y caía a pedazos. Ahora la verdadera relación que compartían se revelaba cruel: Sólo dormía con él porque era su compañero de pieza.

Que tonto en pensar que lo buscaría cuando ya no hubiera una obligación, que tonto en creer que si tuviera libertad plena de verse con Blaise lo preferiría a él. Después de todo, la amistad había nacido de la soledad de sus cargos, de la obligación de verse a todas horas, a solas, y de tener que trabajar en equipo.

Lejos de Blaise para Draco, lejos de Hermione y Ron para él.

Recordó lo que había visto hacía unas horas. A Blaise y Draco abrazados... Estaba seguro que a pesar de negarlo, Draco estaba profundamente enamorado. Lo que no entendía era porqué si lo supo desde antes de llegar al barco, se había empeñado en no creerlo.

Empujó las frazadas y saltó de la cama, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

—De esto hemos estado hablando y por eso no quería acercarme a tí...—susurró Draco, que permanecía inmóvil viendo como la inusual calidez que Harry había demostrado, se disolvía por completo y ahora se alejaba—...porque terminaría contándote mis planes y sabía que te enojarías.

Harry se quedó de pie mirándolo con creciente ira, en silencio. Cada vez más consciente que todo era una ilusión. La única forma de ser realmente considerado por Draco, era formar parte de su casa. Siempre había sido así. ¿Por qué se había engañado pensando en algo diferente?

¿Por qué se había engañado referente a todo lo concerniente a su relación con Draco?

—No pidas ser mi confidente si no eres capas de aceptar la noticia —replicó Draco, adivinando la indignación de Harry, aunque era clara.

Para Potter, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¿Y CÓMO ESPERAS QUE LA ACEPTE? ¡ME HAS ESTADO HACIENDO CREER QUE ERES MI AMIGO... —Su rostro enrojeció inmediatamente al comenzar a gritar —...CUANDO EN REALIDAD SÓLO ME USAS!

Draco se sentó desafiando al chico a pesar de temer su mirada a punto de estallar— ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NUNCA OCUPES TU CEREBRO! —se defendió tan enojado como Harry — ¡NO ES MI CULPA SI NO TE HAS CUESTIONADO LO QUE OCURRIRÁ...

—NO TE EXCUSES —lo amenazó con el dedo — ¡TE ESFUERZAS POR SER VÍCTIMA! —lo acusó golpeando la cama — ¡SI INTENTARAS DOMAR TU ORGULLO, UN POQUITO, PODRÍAS VIVIR CONMIGO, EN LA CASA DE SIRIUS, BAJO SU PROTECCIÓN Y LA DE OTROS MIEMBROS DE LA ORDEN!. —Respiraba agitado y veía como el pecho de Draco hacía los mismos movimientos bruscos para respirar. —¡SABES QUE ALLÁ ES SEGURO; Y SI REALMENTE PIENSAS EN AYUDAR A LOS DE TU CASA, PODRÍAS LLEVARLOS AHÍ EN VEZ DE EXPONERLOS SÓLO PORQUE NO QUIERES A SIRIUS!. —se detuvo tomando una bocanada de aire, fulminando al Draco que permanecía quieto en la cama, mirándolo. Su pecho había dejado de moverse, al parecer más calmado. Tuvo deseos de destruir toda la pieza, lo haría si el rubio seguía mirándolo con esa estúpida cara.

—Bien, Harry —pronunció con suave malicia, Potter aguantó la respiración para escuchar el contraataque — según tú, ¿yo te abandono? Pues te doy la posibilidad de venir conmigo. Con nosotros. No iré a esa casa, ya te lo dije. Hemos visto muchas posibilidades y todos estamos de acuerdo en que no soportaremos estar ahí, no somos como tú. Somos orgullosos y necesitamos independencia. Y no consideramos que sea un lugar seguro. Nada será seguro si nos conocen. ¿Pero ya que te parece tan fácil que renuncie a mis planes, por qué no renuncias a los tuyos? Ven conmigo. —Harry lo miraba en silencio, ¿por qué Draco era tan obstinado? —Ven conmigo —repitió intentando tener una reacción del moreno —deja a tu padrino, a tus amigos, a la señora Weasley... a toda la familia que amas, que conseguiste luego de la muerte de tus padres.

— ¡NO ES LO MISMO! —gritó indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Para mí lo es. Si me fuera a vivir contigo nadie me seguirá, me quedaría solo. Sólo te tendría a ti, a ti y el infierno de esa casa.

Silencio nuevamente, Draco esperaba que el moreno sopesara, que entendiera su punto.

Y Harry estaba entendiendo.

Slytherin era la familia de su amigo y no los dejaría a un lado, Harry tampoco se alejaría de Sirius y de los Weasley por Draco. No se iría a la casa lejana de Draco a cuidar a la hermana de Blaise, cuando el par de tórtolos desearan pasar la noche juntos, y no aceptaría dormir con Draco cuando Blaise llevara otras amantes. No, no podía esperar que Draco dejara a Blaise y a los suyos, para quedarse junto a él, en una casa que no le pertenecía, resistiendo las discusiones con Sirius y con todos los que no los soportaban. Esto sólo duraría mientras estuvieran en el barco, mientras los cargos que tenían separaran al rubio de Blaise por cuatro pisos, y él compartiera momentos a solas con Draco porque nadie más estaba autorizado para estar con ellos.

—Entonces no nos volveremos a ver —sentenció con amargura, definiendo una amistad que desde un principio se presentó sin futuro. Seguía creyendo que Dumbledore podía ayudarlos, que las cosas podían salir mejor, no tan extremistas, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el rubio si éste no podía pensar en otra cosa que alejarse_... estará bien por mí... _se consoló rencoroso.

Entró en la cama abandonada, aún conservaba el calor desde que había subido.

No estaba seguro de qué le dolía mas, saber que Draco no buscaba otra solución, o saber que si esa era la única, su amistad no era tan fuerte como para obligarlos a renunciar a algo. Saber que realmente no tenían nada que ofrecerse.

— ¿Realmente quieres dormir solo? —preguntó Draco que se había inclinado para mirarlo. No era que en la penumbra viera mucho.

Harry no respondió. Se limitó a echarle un vistazo al pálido rostro apenas perfilado por las sombras y se sentó para verlo mejor.

No volvería a verlo.

No soportaba pensar en eso.

—No te enojes porque no nos volveremos a ver —susurró Draco meciéndose un poco —tal vez no tengamos que tomar decisiones, lo mas probable es que nos maten en la guerra —la voz sarcástica alivió la tensión para ambos, y a pesar de que el tema no era para la risa, Harry rió. Una pequeña carcajada, pero era suficiente para sacar la tensión excesiva que le impediría dormir, o volver a hablarle a Draco.

—Sube —lo invitó Draco... y él obedeció, sabiendo cuán ciertas eran esas posibilidades. Nunca hablaban de eso, pero en el fondo, ambos sentían que morirían. ¿Para qué preocuparse entonces?

Draco le dio dos besitos en el cuello antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro, y quedaron en silencio nuevamente con una tensión en el aire que indicaba a ambos la falta de una última frase.

—Creo... —dijo Draco —que deberías escribir a Dumbledore, para que te dé noticias reales de lo que ocurre afuera —no estaba muy seguro de que esta fuera la frase que necesitaran decirse, pero todo el pleito se debía a la incertidumbre. Tenían que hacer algo para disolverla, aunque fuera un poco —pregunta por Lupin... por como va la guerra...

—Pensaba hacerlo —respondió distante. Draco volvió a darle un suave besito en el cuello y se apegó todavía más a él. Ahora el silencio era definitivo. Harry se acomodó y durmió sintiendo que tal vez no era una relación como la que tenía con Hermione y Ron, franca y segura pero a pesar de todo sí era real, y también era real que lo quería mucho y estaba seguro de que el rubio sentía igual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

No deseaba abrir los ojos, sentía como si lo hubiesen apaleado durante toda la noche. Trató de tomar el reloj de la mesita de noche para ver la hora, pero por más que aleteó en su búsqueda, no lo encontró; de hecho, no encontró nada. Intentó moverse hacia la derecha, pero un bulto no le dejó.

_Draco_. Pensó inmediatamente.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con el techo blanco.

_¿Techo? ¿Cómo...?_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar lentamente, mientras que su cerebro despertaba.

Había subido a la cama de Draco.

Había logrado hablar con Draco.

Recordó lo que el chico le dijo, y su malestar se incrementó. No quería que se fuera.

Se sentó en la cama apartando trabajosamente el cuerpo del rubio, e invocó el reloj del velador.

—7:30—dijo en voz baja. Draco se removió a su lado.

Pasó su mirada desde el reloj hasta el chico dormido. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, a reír con él, a dormir con él, a pasar gran parte de su tiempo con él. ¿Cómo se supone que acabaría todo tan fácil?

_Debe haber una forma..._

Si, seguramente existía la manera de juntarlos a todos. De alguna forma lograría que todos quedasen contentos, que su Draco se quedara con él, pero cómo...

¡Rayos! ¡Cómo deseaba que su vida en el barco no terminase!

— ¿Qué ha-haces? —le preguntó el rubio entre bostezos — ¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de levantarse —y bajó por la escalera.

—No quiero —se estiró como gato —tengo flojera...

Harry lo miró por unos segundos; definitivamente no quería dejarlo partir.

El día estaba frío y una neblina se había apoderado de las cubiertas. La mayor parte del alumnado se había refugiado en sus salas comunes, junto a la acogedora chimenea, mientras que otros más arriesgados jugaban a deslizarse por el piso húmedo. Algunos ya se habían lastimado, e inclusive un par casi había caído por la borda, por lo que el juego rápidamente había sido prohibido.

Los cuatro jefes de casa recorrían la planta más amplia, en donde los más temerarios estudiantes aún intentaban hacer sus piruetas.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —los echaba sin mucho tacto Draco — ¡Y diez puntos menos!

— ¿No crees que es un poco patudo de tu parte? —Lisa se apoyó en una baranda —Lo que ellos están haciendo, es muy parecido a tu jueguito.

— ¿Perdón? —el rubio parecía indignado —No compares. "MI" juego era mucho mejor, más divertido; y tomé precauciones.

—Mentira —lo corrigió Harry —era bastante peligroso.

Draco ni siquiera lo miró —Además, YO soy jefe y ellos no —Se reclinó de espaldas en la baranda y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave y fría brisa en su rostro. La bufanda negra, que tenía alrededor del cuello, ondeaba juguetonamente a su lado, al igual que un rebelde mechón platino.

Harry lo observó, se veía muy lindo ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una especie de sonrisa en sus suaves labios. Resultaba increíble como ese niño, que en esos momentos parecía que no podía ni quebrar un plato, pudiese ser tan cruel en ocasiones. Que pudiese olvidar tan rápido las cosas y seguir con su vida como antes; mientras que él no lograba borrar de su memoria la conversación de la noche. Aún le atormentaba.

—...por supuesto —Draco se reía encantadoramente —siempre he sido así.

Harry cayó en la realidad, los chicos habían seguido hablando y ahora no tenía idea de lo que decían.

—Soy simplemente divino —el rubio se corrió el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió provocadoramente.

—Eres simplemente ególatra —le dijo Hannah. Si bien entre ellos la relación no era precisamente de amigos, no se llevaban tan mal como antes. Ya podían hablarse, e inclusive reír juntos.

—La que habla, es la envidia. Envidia por mi blanca e inmaculada piel —se desató la bufada, dejando expuesto su cuello, para que todos pudieran verle a la perfección —envidia por lo bello que soy. ¿Sabías que el blanco en el color de la divinidad? —dijo tomando delicadamente el mentón de Lisa.

La chica sonrió y le pasó un dedo por la garganta en una suave caricia.

—...y yo soy blanco, por lo tanto, soy una divinidad...

— ¿Tu? —exclamó Hannah —ni sueñes.

—Tengo todo para serlo. Soy un Adonis, guapísimo, elegante, perfecto en todo sentido...

—Sí, sí, Draco —Lisa miró el reloj, ignorándolo— ¿No es hora de nuestra clase de pociones? —le preguntó a Harry.

— ¿Ah? Sí, claro —respondió el moreno. En realidad, no escuchaba a nadie, se había quedado pegado mirando a Draco inconscientemente. Otra vez esa piel le absorbía sus pensamientos.

—...la pureza del ser mismo...

—Ya vamos —Lisa tomó al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el aula de pociones. Hannah, que no asistía a esa clase (una cosa era conversar con el slytherin y otra muy distinta era ser su alumna), se quedó vigilando la cubierta.

Llegaron a la sala y los chicos sacaron sus elementos para trabajar, Malfoy seguía con su perorata:

—...con la suavidad de los dioses, una fantasía de muchos, delicia de pocos... —observó a sus alumnos.

—Draco, ya empieza —Lisa tenía todo sobre su mesa y esperaba las instrucciones.

—Que aburridos...—dejó su abrigo y su bufanda sobre una silla y se acercó a ellos —Bien, continuaremos con la poción de la clase pasada, y espero que esta vez si resulte —entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry.

—Si sé.

—No hay mucho más que decir, la poción tendría que estar cocida y ahora deben agregar el resto de los ingredientes a fuego mediano, sólo para mantener el calor—se acercó a su estante y sacó varios frasquitos y cajas, que luego dejó sobre la mesa —Aquí está todo lo que necesitan, así que.. ¡A trabajar!

Harry odiaba esa clase. Al principio creyó que por no tener a Snape delante, sería más fácil, pero se había equivocado medio a medio. Claramente Draco no le gritaba hasta ponerse rojo, ni le quitaba puntos hasta por existir, pero se acercaba, y mucho. Ya llevaban algunas semanas desde que esas ayudantías habían sido concebidas, y él seguía cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre. Olvidaba poner ingredientes, revolvía mal el caldero, o sencillamente quemaba sus pociones haciendo que Draco perdiera la paciencia; y es que para ese tipo de cosas, Malfoy era completamente intolerante. Todo debía ser perfecto.

"Mal" le repetía constantemente cada vez que se le acercaba.

"Esta todo mal" y "Ahora entiendo al profesor, eres muy malo..." eran sus frases predilectas para quejarse.

—¡Corta bien esos raigones de una vez! —le dijo cuando por tercera vez, Harry rompía las plantitas.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? —el moreno no andaba de muy buen humor —Son imposibles.

—Mira bien —Draco tomó las matas y las enfiló, tomó la navaja y cortó sin mucho esfuerzo —Es técnica, no fuerza. Las pones en posición y pasas el filo con cuidado. Inténtalo tu.

Lo intentó, pero no le resultó del todo; algunos raigones se negaban a ser cortados. ¡No era su culpa!

— ¡No, ¡No es así! —agarró los ingredientes y nuevamente los ordenó sobre la mesa —Tomas la navaja así —le agarró la mano y le puso el cuchillo —y luego lo deslizas de esta forma. ¿Ves? Hay que cortarlos, no aplastarlos y hacerlos puré.

—Ya sé.

—Draco...—Lisa intentaba no reír —tengo un problema.

Harry agradeció que la chica le llamara, no soportaba que lo trataran así. Decidió que dejaría esa tarea para después y se dedico a machacar escarabajos, por lo menos así podía descargar su enojo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pulverizando los insectos, pero para cuando paró, los había reducido a un finísimo polvo.

— ...es fácil, ¿verdad? —los otros jóvenes rieron.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a los chicos junto al caldero de Lisa, estaban juntos y se veían muy divertidos.

—Ahora... —la voz de Draco era ¿sensual? —revuelves lentamente.

— ¿Así? —se miraban y sonreían.

—Uhm... Casi —el rubio tomó con suavidad la mano de Lisa y la guió —Es de esta forma.

Harry los observaba desde su mesa, no tan lejana. Estaban coqueteando descaradamente frente a él, como si no existiera.

Ahora Draco había pasado una mano por la cintura de la chica, y le susurraba las instrucciones en su oído.

_No pueden ser tan..._

Sintió como si se hubiera tragado un ají verde completo, y el calor le subía hasta la garganta. Claro, a él le gritaba, pero a ella...

_Que idiotez._

A cada risita estúpida del par, más rabia le daba. Su poción comenzó a burbujear peligrosamente.

—Hay que echar la flor de molly, ¿cierto? —preguntó Lisa a su profesor, quien estaba muy entretenido retorciendo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño.

Del caldero de Harry comenzó a salir humo amarillento, y el caldero se fundió, derramando toda la poción mal hecha. Los otro chicos se dieron cuenta y se separaron, Draco sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer el caldero y la fracasada poción. Miró a Harry pidiendo una explicación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Se quemó.

—Eso se nota. ¿Por qué no le pusiste atención? Sabías que no podía llegar a más de 53 ºC y que debías...

Y Harry se cansó de todo. ¿Qué importaba una estúpida poción que jamás le resultaría? ¿Y para colmo, tenía que rendirle cuentas a él? ¿A ése?

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y guardó todo en sus correspondientes frascos.

—Me voy —y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Después de acabar con la clase, Draco llegó al cuarto que compartía con el moreno. Pero no quería entrar, no quería pelear, y estaba seguro que eso harían al momento de verse las caras.

¡Demonios! Odiaba sentirse así. No había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, entonces ¿por qué se había enojado tanto?

Respiró profundo, tenía que tener aguante, si había colmado la paciencia de Harry, aunque no tuviera idea porqué, más le valía calmarse, de lo contrario, sólo lo enfurecería más y se alejaría... y tendría que ingeniárselas quién sabe cómo para que volviera a hablarle.

Tomó la perilla y la giró un poco.

Sentía que entraba sin protección al territorio sagrado de un fiero y temido león.

Giró otro poco el pomo.

Se le zarandeó todo el estómago. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso por lo que Harry pudiera decir. Soltó la puerta y la miró confundido.

_¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_ Se dijo intentando tranquilizarse _no es nada, sólo debe andar de mal humor, no fue culpa mía. _Respiró profundo y entró con paso seguro. Todo el nerviosismo anterior quedó afuera.

— ¿Qué diablos te... —pero no terminó la frase ya que Harry no se encontraba ahí. ..._Demonios_...

Se sacó el abrigo y la bufanda, adentro no las necesitaba, los tiró a un lado y fue al baño.

—Así que ya terminaron —la voz de Harry hizo que se sobresaltara, sin demostrarlo claro.

—Por supuesto, ya pasa de las diez y como tu sabes, a esa hora se acaba la clase. —se acercó al espejo, en donde Harry secaba sus manos — ¿Por qué te fuiste antes?

—Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí —dijo el moreno sin mucho ánimo —en todo caso, no creí que notaran mi ausencia.

— ¿Estás enojado? —se acercó un poco más al chico— ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado —negó, pero su voz le delataba, si se oía disgustado.

—No te creo —aprovechó para acortar la distancia entre ellos, Harry sólo lo miró sin inmutarse —a mí no me puedes engañar, sé cuando te pasa algo... —trató de tocarlo, pero Harry lo evitó —Ves, sí estás enfadado.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —no pudo aguantarse más —me trataste como a un imbécil la mitad de la clase, y me ignoraste la otra.

— ¿Y por eso el alboroto? Sabes que no puedo controlarme cuando enseño...

—Pero a Lisa no la trataste así —bien, finalmente lo había dicho.

— ¿Qué? Es por eso —dijo medio riendo. Potter lo miró con furia —Harry, no esperarás que los trate igual, ella es mucho mejor que tú...—el moreno trató de irse, pero no lo dejaron —Déjame terminar, ella es mejor que tú en pociones, es mucho más grato enseñarle.

—Entonces, me tratas mal porque... ¿soy malo?

—Exacto —le sonrió maravillosamente.

—No lo puedo creer...—observó a Draco con los ojos entornados; misteriosamente, la rabia desbocada había desaparecido —Te detesto.

—No mientas —ambos chicos salieron del baño —eso es muy feo.

—Realmente te detesto.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es—sacó de su cajón un libro — no te soporto.

—Nop.

Harry se sentó en su cama a hojear el libro sin decir otra palabra, dejando a Draco alerta, como temiendo ser cazado y desangrado por el león. Estaba casi seguro de que no estaba en su límite, pero ¿por qué no le hablaba?... Odiaba esperar.

— ¿No cambiarás tu humor? —Harry lo miró con creciente odio, le desesperaba que se burlara de él por estar enojado —No me quedaré aquí soportando este ambiente tenso, así que dime si seguirás rumiando, y así regreso con Lisa...

"LISA", la palabra mágica había sido pronunciada.

—¿Te gusta Lisa? —la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin permiso. Inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el rostro del Slytherin.

— ¿Li-sa? —esa consulta no se la esperaba —no está mal...nada de mal. Es inteligente, guapa, graciosa —a medida que el rubio enumeraba las cualidades de la chica, Harry se iba sintiendo peor —amable, carismática...

— ¿Entonces sí te gusta? —le cortó. No necesitaba que se la describiera, sólo deseaba saber que sentía por ella.

—En realidad...—se acercó a Harry hasta acorralarlo en la cabecera de la cama, una mano apoyada a un lado de su cabeza, la otra en el colchón, manteniendo el equilibrio. Harry sintió toda su sangre congelarse y dejó de respirar al tener ese rostro sonriendo tan cerca de sus labios. La mirada de Draco había adquirido un sensual magnetismo y lo obligaba a permanecer quieto, casi embobado. Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron en el acto un tímido pero evidente rosa y entonces el rubio se mordió el labio sonriendo— el que me gusta, eres tú.

En una milésima de segundo, la sangre que le había parecido congelada, recobró su recorrido, ardiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa de acuerdo a los acelerados latidos de su corazón, latidos que golpeaban hasta sus orejas. Antes de poder decir algo, o entender claramente la situación, Draco volvió a hablar

—Pero, como tú eres estrictamente heterosexual, no tengo esperanzas y entenderás que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados —Se alejó de la ardiente cara de Harry, sonriendo —y Lisa es una chica muy simpática como para desperdiciarla —Se puso de pie con una mirada burlesca, dio unos pasos sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación.

Harry hundió su cara entre las manos intentando calmarse. Era obvio. Draco, para variar, estaba bromeando. Por un segundo su universo había dado una fuerte sacudida y había imaginado que Draco en verdad...

Pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en que responderle.

Tomó el libro intentando no darle importancia al asunto, poco a poco sus latidos volvieron a tener el ritmo que les correspondía y su respiración, que había quedado acelerada, dejaba de sonar como si hubiera corrido una maratón y volvía a ser normal.

_...Estúpido Malfoy..._

Mientras Draco, que había huido al baño, se mojaba la cara. Tenía la garganta seca de sólo imaginar las horribles consecuencias que podría haberle acarreado su inadmisible actuación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Por poco se descubre ante Harry!

Apoyó su cabeza en el espejo. Él, Draco Malfoy, debía ser la persona más fuerte del mundo, ahora estaba seguro. Todavía no sabía como había conseguido seguir hablando con su máscara intacta, luego de ver el impacto de la noticia en aquellos ojos. Tan trasparentes y sinceros, horrorizados al escuchar su confesión.

Se agachó y tomó un largo trago de agua, sentía el rostro cálido del moreno frente a él, sonrojado... le había parecido que se avergonzaba por pudor, incluso por sentirse atraído hacia él... vio algo de anhelo en esos ojos, escuchó celos en sus palabras..._¿cómo pude equivocarme tanto? me ha dejado claro que no le gusto tantas veces..._

Respiró hondo. No podía echarse a morir por esto, Al menos no fue asco, hacía tiempo que no veía asco en Harry, y además, no sólo lo estaba dejando dormir abrazado a él, también lo abrazaba... y lo tomaba de la mano constantemente...

_Voy a conseguirlo, llegará el momento..._

Respiró hondo una vez más y salió del baño.

-------------------

Nieve.

Mucha nieve.

Nieve sobre las cubiertas, nieve sobre las barandas, sobre los techos y sobre los cientos de estudiantes que corrían de un lado a otro disfrutando de la tan ansiada nevazón.

¿Hacía cuanto que no disfrutaban algo así?

—Desde que salimos de Hogwarts que no veía nevar... —dijo Hermione mirando hacia el mar, en donde los copos de nieve se fundían con el agua salada —echaba de menos esto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Ron mientras armaba una bola de nieve entre sus manos. La cubierta en la que se encontraban se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla. Los proyectiles de agua congelada volaban por doquier, y golpeaban a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. En cualquier parte del cuerpo.

—Me encanta esto —Ron lanzó su pelota hacia la cabeza de Harry, y se escondió tras la prefecta —Ojalá nieve en navidad —le susurró.

—Sería perfecto.

— ¡Cobarde! —Harry lanzó su contraataque. Hermione alcanzó a esconderse, pero Ron no, recibiendo todo en la cara.

— ¿Podrían parar? Están dando un muy mal ejemplo a los estudiantes.

—En realidad —interrumpió Lisa, que bajaba por la escalera hacia ellos —ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a sus salas comunes.

—No puede ser —dijo una chica de sexto, que escuchó a la profesora —no nos pueden hacer esto...

—Si podemos —Draco había llegado, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro — ¡Todos a sus salas!

Los profesores y los prefectos arrearon a los estudiantes. Pronto las cubiertas fueron desalojadas por los, ahora, molestos alumnos; nadie quería perderse de la diversión.

—Creo que nosotros también nos iremos, está haciendo frío y no queremos enfermarnos.

—Pero Herm —pedía Ron —si quieres, te traigo un abrigo...

Harry miraba a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasara un rato como ése con ellos, y casi había olvidado como se sentía la nieve en el rostro.

De pronta, una fuerte patada bien dada en su trasero lo hizo voltearse. Draco lo miraba malignamente.

—Tu me...—empezó a decir, pero el rubio ya corría lejos de él. Sin pensar en nada más, salió en su búsqueda.

¿Creía que podría golpearle sin recibir nada?

—¡MALFOY! —gritaba mientras estiraba el brazo para cazarlo — ¡VEN!

—¡NO! —trató de subir las escalera, pero la nieve en los peldaños hizo que se resbalara. Harry lo atrapó.

— ¿Qui-quién t-te crees? —dijo entre jadeos mientras mantenía atrapada a la serpiente contra los escalones.

— ¡SUELTA! —Draco se retorcía de un lado para otro — ¡AYUDA! ¡HAY UN LO... —Harry le pegó en las costillas —¡SALVAJE!

— ¿YO SOY SALVAJE? YO NO LE ANDO PEGANDO A LA GENTE POR NADA.

Alertados por los gritos, los otros jefes se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Bill.

—AYÚDENME —imploró Draco con su voz más frágil —Me quiere matar.

—NO ES CIERTO, ÉL ME PEGÓ PRIMERO —Draco aprovechó la distracción para soltarse y correr, no sin antes darle un par de patadas a Harry para escapar.

—Qué escandalosos —dijo Hannah abrazada a Bill.

Pronto el griterío se trasladó a la parte más alta del barco. Ya estaban cansados de tanto arrancar y perseguir por el peligrosamente resbaladizo corredor, pero la idea de ser vencidos les alentaba a seguir. Finalmente fue Draco quien, al intentar doblar, resbaló, siendo tumbado al piso por Harry.

—Ríndete —le dijo sujetándole las manos por sobre la cabeza. Estaba totalmente acostado sobre el rubio, intentando mantenerlo quieto, algo muy difícil.

—Sueña, Potter —entornó los ojos —jamás lo haré.

Draco hizo un movimiento hacia el lado, pero fue neutralizado. Intentó darle una patada, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no se lo permitía. Realmente el moreno lo estaba sujetando con todo su cuerpo.

—No podrás —Una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Harry. Era inquietantemente agradable tener al rubio sin poder hacer nada, completamente a su merced. Poder mirarlo frente a frente sin que el chico consiguiera hacer nada. De pronto fue muy consciente de la posición en que estaban, fue muy conciente del calor del cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo, del atrayente aroma, de los latidos frenéticos del corazón gracias a la carrera, de los movimientos que hacía el rubio para escapar, de cada milímetro de la esbelta figura de su amigo...

De que estaba a un par de centímetros de los labios de Draco, de esos suaves y apetecibles labios. A un suspiro de distancia.

Y un conocido cosquilleo se apoderó de él. Por suerte, Draco no podía percatarse de ello ya que, al igual que de su respiración cortada y su nerviosismo, todo se podía atribuir al juego.

—Admite que perdiste.

—No —y Draco hizo algo que Harry nunca consideró: le dio un cabezazo en la nariz. Naturalmente el moreno lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la nariz con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Ves? Si podía soltarme —dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba y lo miraba con una semi-sonrisa triunfadora, pero cuando vio la expresión en los ojos asesinos de Harry, todo rastro de satisfacción en su rostro voló, y pronto su alegría pasó a ser miedo.

Al ver que un par de gotitas carmesí caían de la mano de Harry, se acercó para verlo — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó inseguro. El profesor de defensa levantó la cara y trató de agarrarlo del abrigo.

Ya no importaba ganar, ahora la venganza era lo primordial.

El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos y luego salió corriendo, sabía que eso no quedaría así.

Llegó a su despacho y trancó la puerta con todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron. No quería que Harry entrara para patearlo.

Sabía que se le había pasado la mano, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¡Lo tenía inmovilizado! ¡Debía escapar!

Se sacó el abrigo y la bufanda, ambas prendas estaban húmedas por los revolcones en la nieve, y prendió la chimenea.

¡UF! Ahora le estaba invadiendo un frío mortal. Se acercó a las llamas y se acurrucó en el piso. El corazón aún le latía con fuerza.

_¿Cómo estará?_ Se preguntó despojándose del suéter que también estaba húmedo. Realmente se vía enojado.

_¿Y si le rompí la nariz?_ Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Conjuró una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. ¿De cuando que hacía tanto frío ahí? Hizo aparecer una manta y se envolvió.

_Tal vez debería ir a verlo_...pero pronto esos pensamientos fueron desechados al recordar los ojos de Harry, parecían los de una bestia dispuesta a degollarlo con mucho dolor; y ya le dolía gran parte del cuerpo a causa de los golpes. Se acurrucó más en la manta.

—Mejor lo veo después —se dijo recostándose en la alfombra —no quiero que me mate.

—Toma esto —le dijo Madame Ponfrey pasándole un brebaje violeta—Y recuéstate ahí.

Harry obedeció. La nariz le dolía horriblemente, sin contar con otras zonas que también habían sido golpeadas por la violenta serpiente.

—No está rota, sólo fue un golpe. En unos cuantos minutos ya estarás bien.

Suerte que la enfermera jamás preguntaba, o si no, tendría que haberle dicho sobre su juego, y de seguro ella no estaría de acuerdo con él; a la señora Ponfrey nunca le habían gustado los juegos muy bruscos. Se tomó el jugo violeta y descansó en la camilla, poco a poco el dolor y la hinchazón fueron bajando hasta que ya no sentía nada.

_Condenado_..._¿Cómo se le ocurre pegarme así?_

Había sido tan inesperado, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Draco ya había puesto dos pisos de distancia entre ellos y él se encontraba caminando, o arrastrando, hasta la enfermería.

_¡Y me dejó botado!_

¡Y ni siquiera se había preocupado de cómo estaba! Sólo había huido cobardemente hacia quizás donde. Se palpó la nariz con cuidado para ver si todavía dolía, sip todavía dolía.

Se quedó tres cuartos de hora mirando hacia el techo, esperando a que su pobre y maltratada nariz se recuperase.

_No importa_ se alentaba_ Ya verá_...

Draco no volvió al cuarto a la hora de dormir, y sólo se apareció en la guardia. Se veía pálido y un poco débil.

— ¿Te duele? —le preguntó por entre la bufanda, señalándole la nariz.

Harry no contestó, estaba molesto

—No te puedes enojar —la voz de Draco sonaba muy extraña —tu también me pegaste —se subió una manga para mostrarle la muñeca, estaba roja —es porque me sujetaste muy fuerte.

Harry seguía sin mirarlo.

—Si te enojas, allá tu —y se giró hacia el otro lado.

—No te puedes hacer el ofendido —dijo Harry y lo volteó a la fuerza, ahora estaban de frente —tú me pegaste a mi.

—Era un juego, tu me tiraste al piso y eso también me dolió —Harry lo miró atentamente, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, al igual que la nariz, y su voz sonaba un poco quebrada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Si —respondió de mala gana. Era mentira, se sentía fatal.

—No te creo, siéntate —tuvo que empujarlo para que el chico se sentara junto a él.

—¿Tienes confort? —inquirió Draco, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Si, aquí tengo un poco —se lo tendió. Draco se limpió la nariz y estornudó —Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas a dormir, te ves enfermo —le puso una mano en la frente —creo que tienes fiebre. Te llevaré a la pieza.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación, ya que Draco parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, y entraron. Harry le pasó su pijama y su almohada para que se durmiera, no sin antes darle un tazón de leche caliente intentando que Draco entrara en calor.

—Terminaré la guardia. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

—No —le contestó entre las frazadas —prefiero quedarme aquí.

Harry le echó una última mirada al bultito en su cama y se fue.

— ¿Y Draco? —Le preguntó Lisa cuando cambiaron las guardias.

—Está en el baño —mintió. Por alguna razón no quiso que ella supiera la verdad.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su pieza para ver como estaba su compañero. Entró con cuidado para no despertarle, pero el chico estaba despierto.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Draco tosió.

—Bien, eso me dice mucho —se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Draco se abrazó a él y tosió otra vez —Me vas a enfermar.

—No —le contestó el chico, su voz estaba ronca.

— ¿No sería mejor que vayamos a donde Ponfrey? Ella te dará algo.

—No quiero —se acurrucó más hacia él —no me gusta estar ahí.

Harry acarició el cabello del chico — ¿Y cómo te enfermaste?

—No sé. Me sentía mal después de la cena, y luego, cuando me desperté en mi despacho, me sentía peor.

—Entonces estás así por tu culpa.

—No...—tosió otra vez.

—Mejor duérmete.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó mejor.

—Ya estoy bien —le porfiaba a Harry —No fue nada.

—Debes ir a la enfermería.

—Tengo que hacer clases, no me puedo dar el lujo de ausentarme, soy indispensable —y se fue a su sala.

Pero al medio día, en el almuerzo, comenzó a sentirse mareado. No comió nada y Harry sabía el porque, así que por ese día, no lo obligó. Después de la comida, llevó al chico a ver a madame Ponfrey.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? —Ponfrey estaba muy enojada —supongo que estuviste jugando en el frío.

Draco estaba sentado en una camilla, tiritando. Harry se encontraba a su lado. La enfermera lo arropó con una frazada y le dio una poción caliente —pues ahora tendrás que guardar reposo.

—Pero Poppy... —trataba de quejarse Draco —está muy caliente.

—No me importa. Mientras más caliente, mejor.

—Pero... —Draco, aún tiritando, miraba con asco el brebaje —se ve horrible —le puso carita tierna, la más tierna y conmovedora que pudo.

—Oh, está bien —la enfermera agitó su varita y el brebaje cambió a unas pastillas. Draco se las echó a la boca y las masticó frente a un Harry anonadado: Pomfrey jamás había sido tan permisiva con él. — ¿Tú te sientes bien, Potter?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Entonces golpearon la puerta.

—Madame Pomfrey... —un joven de sexto asomaba su cabeza tímidamente —mi amigo se siente mal.

No era sólo su amigo, pronto llegaron cuatro chicos más, presentando los mismo síntomas de Draco, y Pomfrey supo que trabajaría duramente varios días. Le dio un brebaje a Harry para evitar que se contagiara y lo mandó a repartir pociones a todas las casas, pero ya era tarde, el virus se había propagado rápidamente debido a la terquedad de Draco por impartir sus clases, y la mayoría del barco ya presentaba los síntomas.

Entonces se suspendieron las actividades. Quienes no habían contraído el virus fueron aislados y obligados a beber diariamente una poción mucho más amarga de la que tomaban los enfermos, evitando así su contagio.

De los dirigentes: Sprout, Harry y Bill quedaban sanos y de los prefectos: Ron, Blaise, Calixto y Ernie los acompañaban en esa horrible posición. A ellos, además de los pocos alumnos que no se contagiaron, les tocó dirigir el barco durante la enfermedad. Tuvieron que enrolarse como enfermeros, ya que Ponfrey no podía sola con todo el trabajo, además de reemplazar a los elfos, quienes se negaban a limpiar las habitaciones porque temían al contagio, y sólo se limitaban a mandar comida mediante hechizos, evitando así el contacto con todo lo que no estuviera dentro de su cocina.

Bill, además de cumplir con sus obligaciones acostumbradas, tomó el mando de Ravenclaw, la única casa sin una figura de autoridad sana, ya que ni siquiera los ayudantes de profesor estaban en pie. En Hufflepuff, Ernie tenía menos trabajo porque cinco alumnos más habían sobrevivido. En gryffindor, Ginny, Parvati y dos estudiantes de cuarto se habían salvado. Harry se preguntaba qué diablos le daba la señora Weasley a sus hijos como para que ninguno se enfermara. En Slytherin, además de los prefectos, los de primero también estaban sanos. Era la casa mejor cuidada por esa razón, ya que en proporción con las otras casas, en Slytherin el veinte por ciento estaba sano.

Era el segundo día de los chicos recolectando chatas con vómitos y envases vacíos de pociones. Harry estaba harto de trabajar como esclavo y deseaba con toda el alma enfermarse, pero aunque había dejado de tomar su poción, parecía que el sistema inmunológico generado por años de maltrato y sobrevivencia en casa de sus tíos, lo había vuelto invencible, al menos para aquel virus.

—Pomfrey dijo que esto durará alrededor de diez días, parece que tendremos que decirle adiós a la fiesta de navidad —comentó Ron malhumorado, moviendo su varita torpemente en un intento por barrer el polvo de la sala común. Pero cada vez que pronunciaba el hechizo, el polvo que había juntado se esparcía nuevamente por el viento invocado — ¡Maldición! ¡si hasta parece que mi mami se estuviera vengando por no ayudarle en casa!

Harry, que nunca había aprendido un hechizo para limpiar, barría al estilo muggle.

— ¡No puedo creer que en el tonto libro que tengo no salga un estúpido hechizo para hacer el aseo! —rumiaba —¡¿Por qué no nos enseñan estas cosas en Hogwarts!

—Si te enseñaran eso, te enojarías—Le contestó Parvati que llegaba a la sala común cargando vómitos recientes — ¿Alguien aprendió ya el hechizo que Pomfrey nos enseñó? —preguntó manteniendo las pestilencias levitando.

—Creo que Ginny lo sabe, ella tuvo que deshacerse de las chatas ayer, y no salió con ninguna al baño —dijo Ron alejándose unos pasos de la chica.

—Veré si la encuentro —se ofreció Harry, dejando la escoba a un lado.

—Yo la necesito, yo la iré a buscar —contestó Parvati intentando escapar para orearse, lo necesitaba.

—Si, no te arranques —intentó retenerlo Ron.

—No, iré yo —Harry caminó a la puerta —ayúdale a Ron con la sala común Parvati, es una orden —terminó Harry usando su tono autoritario. De algo tenía que servirle ser el jefe de casa ¿no?

Caminó decidido escuchando las quejas de Ron a su espalda y subió hacia la cubierta principal esperando encontrar a Ginny, era su rato libre y suponía que la chica buscaría aire, tal como todos lo buscaban desesperadamente en sus recreos.

Al subir se encontró con Zabini, que traía una chica de la cintura. El descarado Slytherin lo saludó amablemente antes de entrar a su sala común.

_Maldito_... la sangre de Harry hirvió, esto era muy injusto, el muy desgraciado estaba tan holgado con su trabajo que tenía tiempo ¡para pololear! Abrió la boca, decidido a arruinarle la cita y obligarlo a atender su casa, pero entonces un Draco enfermo, solitario, acostado en su lecho y libre de Blaise se le vino a la cabeza y cambió de opinión. Lo saludó cortante y siguió su camino. Si Blaise estaba con esa chica no tendría que preocuparse de que estuviera con el rubio en su cama.

Llegó al fin a la ansiada cubierta, la nieve ya había sido desalojada por Bill y apenas quedaban débiles gotitas de la escarcha matutina. Ya no nevaba, las nubes cargadas habían dado paso a unas blancas y algodonadas, que brillaban sobre un cielo celeste. Bajo ellas, el sol ya podía divisarse. El viento corría frío pero con suavidad, y Harry aspiró aquel aire que parecía una bendición luego de estar bajo cubierta encerrado con un montón de enfermos quejumbrosos.

—El olor de la libertad... —pronunció en voz baja. El aire salado era exquisito.

Caminó lentamente para buscar a la colorina que, apoyada en la cubierta, miraba hacia el mar. Harry pisó suave y disminuyó aún más el paso. No deseaba llegar hasta ella tan pronto porque eso significaba bajar, y abrazaba cada segundo sobre la fresca cubierta. Pero lamentablemente la distancia no era tan larga y finalmente tuvo que llamar a la chica.

—Ginny, puedes acompa... —se calló cuando vio el rostro asustado de la chica.

Ginny lo miraba sabiéndose descubierta, había intentado no llorar, pero las lágrimas caían sin aceptar ser retenidas. Miró a Harry sin atinar a hacer nada, estaba perdida, ¿cómo no lo había escuchado llegar?... Odiaba ver la cara de ese chico frente a ella, preguntándole con la mirada que ocurría, asustado por tener que enfrentarse a sus lágrimas... ¡Ah... ella lo sabía! Harry siempre había sido un tonto...

Intentó arrancar para evitar interrogaciones, pero Potter ya había hecho una conexión de ideas y le impidió partir con una pregunta.

— ¿Lloras por Zabini?

El rostro de Ginny se quebró en pedazos, varios sentimientos cruzaron los fragmentos que la chica no atinaba a reconstruir, la pena y el horror eran los protagonistas, y miraban a Harry desde los ojos azules, tan crudos que el chico casi se arrepiente de preguntar.

— ¿Cómo... — _...supiste?_ ¿Sabría todo?

—Los vi en la fiesta —contestó el moreno sintiéndose culpable por estar enterado de algo que debía ser secreto.

Ginny rompió en llanto y avanzó indecisa para correr, pero Harry la abrazó impidiéndoselo, y también consolándola. Entonces ella estalló.

— ¡Lo odio... LO ODIO! —gimió entre sollozos — ¡Estaba con otra, AHORA! Y AYER... EL NO ME QUIERE... PERO NO PUEDO... —apretó a Harry, sin saber si lo abrazaba o se desquitaba con sus uñas en los brazos del chico —Yo lo amo, no puedo evitarlo, ¡¡¡UHRR! — Dio una iracunda patada al suelo y apretó a Harry con mas fuerza mientras él intentaba acariciarle la espalda, él también odiaba a ese estúpido mal nacido y ahora deseaba tenerlo cerca para hacerlo pedacitos —...él me había dicho que estaría conmigo, que se portaría bien... ¡y cuando me lo dijo estaba pololeando! ¡Y yo estúpida le creí!

—Tú no tienes la culpa... —intentó calmarla Harry —Zabini es un desgraciado, yo sé lo que te digo. No merece nada. No llores.

—No puedo evitarlo... —entonces Ginny se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró horrorizada —¿Ron lo sabe? ¿sabe lo de Blaise...

—No, él no los vio —se apresuró a contestar.

—No sé que voy a hacer... —Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir y avergonzada por lo que sentía y por haber sido burlada otra vez.

— ¿Ginny, quieres ir a mi despacho? —ofreció Harry con una mano en su espalda, intentando reconfortarla —para que estés más tranquila.

Ella asintió hipando. Una vez dentro, Harry le ofreció agua con azúcar, Tía Petunia siempre le daba eso a la gente que lloraba y no se le ocurría que más hacer para calmarla. Ginny lo miró agradecida, todavía con mucha pena en sus ojitos azules.

—Yo venía a pedirte que nos ayudaras a deshacernos de los vómitos —la chica sonrió levemente al recordar el caos que se vivía afuera de su corazón roto —pero es mejor que te quedes aquí, les diré que no te encontré. —Ginny asintió mientras tragaba un poco de agua —supongo que si he podido enfrentarme con Voldemort, podré con un poco de vómito —ella volvió a sonreír, pero con los ojos todavía húmedos.

—Gracias.

—Voy a matarlo —dijo Harry despidiéndose de ella.

—No, déjalo. No soy tan débil. Me recuperaré —iba a tomar otro sorbo de agua y recordó entonces que debía evitar que esto se supiera — ¡Harry... —el chico se volteó afirmando el pomo de la puerta —no le digas a nadie de esto. Dame tu palabra, ni a Ron, ni a Bill. A nadie.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Salió de la habitación y Ginny quedó sola frente a la chimenea apretando el vaso con todas sus fuerzas._...voy a vengarme Blaise ...vas a arrepentirte..._

Harry golpeó la pared con fuerza. Volvía a hervirle la sangre y deseaba sacarlo del barco. Todo sería perfecto sin ese idiota de Zabini ahí. Serían todos felices, serían realmente una familia.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su sala común y evitó dar detalles de la búsqueda de Ginny. Evadió a los chicos diciendo que se encargaría de las chatas, eso fue suficiente para quedarse solo y evitar más preguntas.

Apenas podía ver a Ron. Encontraba muy injusto que no estuviera enterado del dolor que estaba pasando su hermana, pero no podía contárselo. Era un secreto y había dado su palabra a Ginny.

Más tarde la colorina apareció, justo cuando comenzaba su turno. Enseñó el hechizo para limpiar a los presentes, que se mostraban cansados pero urgidos de aprenderlo. Harry había intentado antes hacerlo para facilitarse el trabajo, pero desistió de practicarlo cuando se bañó en fétido vómito dos veces. Ginny les hizo el favor de encargarse de los producidos por la tarde y liberó al moreno de esa horrible tarea, con la promesa, claro, de que practicara para el otro día. No volvieron a hablar de Blaise.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde salió de su sala común, recibió su poción y la botó al baño. Estaba decidido a enfermarse y sabía que no era el único. Todos parecían mostrar especial interés en limpiar los papeleros de los enfermos, llenos de papel higiénico cubierto de microbios.

Caminó tranquilo sabiendo que ahora estaba medianamente libre. Había trabajado toda la mañana y Bill le dejó las tardes para descansar, pues en la noche tenía guardia doble. Pero él no descansaría, ahora tenía que cuidar de Draco. Llevaba la poción del rubio y un juego de naipes para entretenerse. El pobre Draco estaba siendo cuidado por Sprout, luego de ser derivado desde la enfermería hasta su habitación, y ella no lo mimaba como Pomfrey.

Al llegar a la pieza, la ira volvió a invadirlo. _Blaise Zabini..._

El maldito Slytherin estaba recostado junto a Draco acariciando su cabello marchito. Y estaba en SU cama. ¿Cómo se atrevía, ya se lo había advertido... y ya le había advertido que no molestara a Ginny...

—Sal de mi cama, imbécil —le ordenó dejando lo que cargaba sobre un mueble.

Blaise lo miró burlón y se bajó lentamente.

—No te vayas —pidió Draco con un hilo de voz ronca.

—Lárgate —ordenó Harry controlándose admirablemente.

—Draco no quiere que me vaya —respondió Blaise alzando la voz —esta también es su pieza, y está enfermo, no puedes ser así Potter.

—Sal de mi vista—Harry alzó la voz más alto que Blaise, y avanzó unos pasos, decidido a sacarlo si era necesario.

— ¿Vas a golpearme? —preguntó todavía más fuerte.

—No griten, me duele mucho la cabeza —pidió Draco, sintiendo las voces retumbar en sus oídos.

—Sabes que te lo mereces... no quiero que te v-u-e-l-v-a-s a acercar a Ginny... —no podía fingir que nada había pasado.

—Por favor, no estoy exagerando —Draco se tomó la cabeza algo mareado.

Blaise y Harry lo ignoraron por completo.

— ¡No te metas en mi vida, ya te lo he dicho... —Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se acercó a la puerta pasando por encima de Harry, pero este no aguantó y lo tomó por el brazo —¡suéltame enano! —Y Blaise lo empujó con toda su energía y enojo arrojándolo sobre la cama.

Potter cayó sobre el pie del rubio y este lanzó un gran alarido. Blaise cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Quítate Harry! —le exigió Draco. En el instante que se vio libre recogió su cuerpo adolorido y se masajeó los dedos lastimados.

—No puedo creerlo —Harry se levantó de la cama encolerizado, una vez más había sido humillado por ese cerdo. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando escuchó a Draco.

— ¿Me dejarás? ¿Echas a mi amigo y ahora me vas a dejar solo?

—Ese amigo tuyo... agradece que no lo mato —Se enrojeció al recordar que Draco lo había visto caer ante Blaise.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa —Draco se abrazó a la almohada cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor y a Harry se le ablandó el corazón. Tomó la medicina y se la dio a beber cuidadosamente —Ya que expulsaste a Blaise, al menos deberías regalonearme —exigió en medio de un puchero adorable, con cara de enfermo, pero adorable —me duele mucho mi pie.

—Te he dicho que no lo quiero en mi cama —le reprochó Potter sentándose junto a él y acariciando la cabeza rubia —debería mandarte a tu cama por dejarlo.

—Me duele mucho —tosió violentamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo... al menos ya no vomito.

Harry lo miró concienzudamente y sonrió.

—Te ves horrible, Draco.

—Al menos es porque estoy enfermo, tú no tienes excusa —se abrazó a Harry y apoyó su cabeza afiebrada en el pecho protector, mientras era acariciado suavemente.

—En un rato tengo que bajar para ayudar a Pomfrey a repartir las medicinas —le anunció Harry arropando al descuidado enfermo, que apenas estaba cubierto hasta la cintura.

—Estaba pensando, ¿no sería mejor que me quedara estos días en mi casa? —preguntó con ese tono ronco lastimero producto de la enfermedad.

— ¿Para qué? Aquí estás cómodo.

—Estoy solo, y aburrido. Blaise me contaba que abajo, cuando se sienten mejor, juegan o al menos hablan entre ellos...

—No, no tienes para qué bajar — ¿Y dejarlo dormir con Blaise? Estaba loco.

—Tú no estás en todo el día y ni siquiera quieres que me venga a ver...

—Eres jefe de casa, no puedes bajar.

—En estas condiciones no sirvo para nada, no estoy cumpliendo un rol de jefe...

—No, te quedarás acá.

—No puedes mandarme —Se alejó del abrazo —No tienes más poder que yo. Bill me entenderá.

—Te estoy cuidando yo...

— ¿Para que quieres que me quede?

Harry hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Porque quiero enfermarme —Los ojos grises, enrojecidos y opacos lo miraban estupefactos —estoy cansado —respondió a la muda interrogante —si te vas no tendré esperanza.

— ¿Me estás utilizando? —preguntó exageradamente ofendido — ¿quieres que sufra la soledad sólo por contraer mi enfermedad?

—Y cuando la tenga ya no estarás solo —concluyó Potter acercándose a su rostro. En ese momento Draco empezó a toser y Harry intentó ponerse frente a su boca.

—Déjame Potter, ¿qué haces? Al menos permíteme toser en paz. Ya me siento bastante mal.

—Lánzame tus microbios, así apurarás el proceso.

—Eres asqueroso —frunció la nariz en un gesto de repudio, pero no podía evitar reírse.

—Vamos, se buen amigo.

—Está bien, pero hay formas más elegantes de intercambiar infecciones —Y tal como lo había hecho en el pasado, se acercó rápidamente a Harry y tomándolo por sorpresa, lo besó.

Harry apenas hizo un gesto reflejo para alejarse y su cuerpo pareció cambiar de opinión. Tomó la cara de Draco para besarlo, tal como él lo estaba haciendo. Otra vez probaba el sabor de ese chico, sólo que ahora su lengua distaba mucho de saber a alcohol, era más bien poción para la tos y la migraña. Pero era delicioso de todas formas. Una vez más ese cosquilleo escalofriante hizo que toda su piel se erizara, el calor subió a su cabeza y a sus orejas. La lengua de Draco lo poseía, lo atraía hacia él y le deleitaba con sensaciones cosquilleantes no sólo en los labios, en la espalda, en la nuca, en el estómago...

—¡COF! —Draco tosió una vez en la boca de Harry destruyendo el hechizo en que pretendía envolverlo. Se alejó en el acto de sus labios, pero no lo suficiente para que la segunda tos no le cayera en el mentón.

Draco bajó la cabeza deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, avergonzado y furioso con esa estúpida enfermedad. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y soportó un estrepitoso ataque de tos que hizo retumbar su cabeza más que los gritos, pero menos que el tan anhelado beso_..maldición..._ estaba tan frustrado que hubiera llorado de rabia... pero las lágrimas que salieron eran producto de la tos desenfrenada.

—Voy a buscar agua —Harry bajó débil de la cama, no había besado al chico más de dos segundos y agradecía que la tos los detuviera, no estaba seguro que demonios le había ocurrido, pero había sido inquietante, por decirlo de alguna forma —Toma —le tendió el vaso al rubio y lo ayudó a tragarse el agua.

Una vez terminó la tos, Draco se tapó hasta la nariz y se recostó de lado esperando dormirse y olvidar todo el incidente, pero... — ¿esa era tu idea de una forma elegante de intercambiar microbios? —preguntó irónico el moreno

—Si no te enfermas con eso, tendrás que rendirte —le respondió con la voz todavía más áspera de la que ya tenía.

Harry le acarició la espalda. Se preguntaba porqué no le había dado asco ser babeado de esa forma. Se preguntaba porqué había una voz en su cabeza advirtiéndole que no le pidiera otro beso, si realmente él no pensaba hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de días y los jóvenes parecían estar mejorando, sólo que muy lentamente. Harry, por más que dejara de tomar medicamentos y se acercara a los enfermos, no lograba infectarse. Se había resignado a la idea de ser enfermero, y trataba de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido que podía para lograr descansar, aunque fuera por unos míseros quince minutos.

—Harry —Bill entró a la sala de Gryffindor, traía un pergamino —Aquí está...

—Ya la tengo —respondió de mala gana mientras terminaba de ordenar unas frazadas —Ron ya me la pasó en la mañana —dijo refiriéndose a la lista de horarios y medicamentos.

—No lo creo —le pegó con el papel en la cabeza y se lo pasó —Es de Dumbledore.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Bill feliz. Por fin la respuesta del director había llegado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a leer a la cubierta. Cualquier excusa servía para abandonar la agobiante sala común.

Se reclinó en un barandal y abrió con avidez el sello, y leyó.

Y volvió la leer.

—No —dijo en voz baja —no puede ser.

— ¡Harry! — Parvati le gritaba desde la escalera, tenía ojeras como todos los demás — ¡¿dónde dejaste las frazadas!

—Sí, ya voy —guardó la carta y se fue a Gryffindor.

No podía ser tan...

Entró a la sala y agarró las mantas.

No le podían hacer eso. Otra vez lo marginaban de todo.

Entró a una pieza y tiró un cobertor a una cama.

—Que cara —le dijo Ron, quien le tomaba la temperatura a un chico de segundo.

—Mira —le tendió la carta. El colorín la leyó.

— ¿Y?

—Cómo que "Y". No dice nada. Nunca me dicen nada.

Ron miró a los chicos que estaban en la pieza, se veían muy interesados en la conversación.

—Salgamos —le propuso —Aquí hay muchos mirones. Mejor le mostramos esto a Herm.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica con voz áspera: Tenía el pelo más enmarañado que nunca, ojeras y la nariz roja — ¿y cuál es el problema?

—Cómo que cuál —Harry se sentó en una cama vacía —No dice nada nuevo.

—Por lo que puedo ver aquí —dobló y entregó el pergamino —preguntas por lo que sucede por allá, y si encontraron a Lupin —el moreno asintió —Es natural que Dumbledore no te diga todo, debe estar muy presionado, y no creo que quiera que nosotros estemos igual. En todo caso, no entiendo porqué le escribiste si él se preocupa de mantenernos informados, no era necesario.

Harry miró hacia otro lado —quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—Si, pero era obvio que Dumbledore jamás te lo diría —Herm paró para toser, continuó con voz rasposa —Y si hubiesen encontrado a Lupin, ya nos lo hubieran comunicado. No creo que sea bueno agobiarlo aún más preguntándole por cosas que el siente que no es bueno que sepamos...

—Que porquería —nuevamente se encontraba mirando el mar desde una baranda, aferraba con fuerza el trozo de papel su mano. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione apoyara a Dumbledore? Se sentía frustrado, sus amigos no entendían por lo que él estaba pasando. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía en el mundo mágico. Él no podía quedarse tan campante sabiendo que le ocultaban cosas. Arrugó el pergamino y pensó en lanzarlo al mar, pero se retuvo.

_Draco_.

¡SI! Él si le entendería y apoyaría. Él sabía su secreto y le encontraría la razón de porqué merecía saber la verdad.

Subió las escaleras para ir a la pieza y se encontró con que el chico estaba afuera.

— ¿No tendrías que estar reposando? —le preguntó.

—Tengo calor y estoy aburrido, no pienso volver.

—Sí, hace calor, pero tu estas enfermo ¿no tendrías que abrigarte un poco? —el rubio tenía sólo una bata puesta sobre el pijama.

—No —miró la arrugada carta — ¿Y eso, qué es?

—Ah, esto. Es la respuesta de Dumbledore.

—Dámela —se la quitó de las manos. A medida que iba terminando la carta, una aristocrática ceja se elevaba — ¡Que mierda!

— ¿Cierto? —finalmente alguien le entendía.

—Es lo mismo de siempre, que la orden esto, que los refugiados aquello... "Las campañas han resultado muy satisfactorias, al igual que los resultados..." —cito entre risas — ¡Cómo puede escribir eso! ¡No necesito más noticias mulas! —rompió por la mitad el papel.

— ¡Hey! No hagas eso —se lo quitó de las manos.

—Para qué lo quieres, no sirve. Es igual a todas las demás —volvió a quitársela y la arrojó por la borda, un par de anguilas doradas saltaron y se pelearon los pedazos.

—Eso era mío, Draco.

—Era, tú mismo lo dijiste —se ajustó la bata — ¿Y que tal va tu trabajo?

—Me voy.

—No... —se le colgó del cuello —no me dejes solo y aburrido en esta cubierta...

—Ya suelta —se lo sacó sin gran dificultad —debo ir a ver a mis alumnos.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —se pescó otra vez —No te importa lo que me pase, quieres que muera.

—No seas exagerado —intentaba verse serio, pero no podía —Ya, vete a la pieza, no debes estar aquí.

—Y ahora te deshaces de mí... — miró al piso fingiéndose afligido— eres malvado.

—Vamos, Draco —lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el cuarto— en serio, te enfermarás de nuevo...

—No te importa lo que me pase.

—Sí me importa —le dio un empujoncito.

— ¿En serio? —le miró coquetamente —¿sí te importa? —acercó una mano a la cara de Harry.

—Vamos —lo apuró a entrar —está haciendo frío —era mentira. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en el barco, además, no había ni una gota de brisa marina.

—Te mandó esto Ponfrey —dijo sacando unas píldoras del bolsillo, mientras que el rubio volvía a acostarse —Tienes que tomártelo... —miró su reloj —...hace cinco minutos.

—Que buen enfermero —se mofó Draco tomando las pastillas y sacando una —no sé que sería de nosotros sin el buen Potty

—Molestoso —eran las 18:05, ya era hora de comenzar la ronda de los medicamentos. Se despidió de Draco y salió a hacer sus tediosos deberes.

—Aquí está, Hermione —Parvati le tendía un vaso de poción medicinal —¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, gracias —se tomó las medicinas y se recostó. Le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Hermione... uhm...tú sabes si... —pareció reconsiderar algo —no mejor no.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé si decirte...

—Dime que pasa —a pesar del malestar, intentó sentarse.

—Bueno, es algo que hemos estado pensando con Lavender, pero no te ofendas... —se sentó en la cama. Hermione la miró para que dejara los rodeos —Es que tenemos una duda con respecto a Harry.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué pasa con Harry y Malfoy? —Hermione frunció el seño —Es que hoy los vi en la cubierta abrazados y haciéndose cariñitos, y no es la única vez. Siempre están tan juntitos... y se toman de la mano... ¿Son pareja? —la chica no pudo contener la pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué! —Hermione casi salta de la cama — ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Entre ellos no pasa nada, son ideas suyas...

—No lo creo —Parvati adoptó su postura de chisme, se acercó a la castaña y sus ojos refulgían con luz propia por la sola idea de un nuevo cahuín, una exclusiva — Draco se comporta con Harry tal y como lo hacía con su antiguo grupo, hace lo mismo que con Pansy o Nott, caricias, abrazos...esas cosas; y no vamos a decir que Harry se resiste... Se le ve muy contento, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Muy sospecho...

—Eso no es verdad. Entre ellos sólo hay una relación de compañeros —se tomó la frente intentando calmar el dolor y el mareo —Ahora, apreciaría que no volvieras a inventar cosas así de mi amigo, ni que sigas hablando de él a sus espaldas.

—No te cierres a la verdad, Hermione, es muy posible que pase algo entre ellos. Draco es muy apuesto y Harry no está tan mal... Y si los dos comparten una pieza y están solos, seguramente ya se acostaron.

—Entre ellos no hay nada. Ahora, por favor, ¿me dejarías dormir? — Hermione se giró y tapó hasta la cabeza para no verla.

—Esta bien —la chica se levantó —pero si sabes algo... me avisas —y salió del cuarto.

Apenas escuchó alejarse los pasos de Brown, Hermione emergió desde las frazadas y repasó mentalmente el comportamiento de Harry. En realidad ella no había visto nada extraño; bueno, nada más extraño que el hecho de que ellos se llevaran bien, pero eso se podía atribuir a que las circunstancias los habían orillado a eso. Siempre había pensado que sus peleas de críos debían terminar, y que eso ocurriera en el barco había sido muy oportuno, pero lo que Parvati planteaba era otra cosa, y eso no estaba bien. Y lo peor, es que ahora que lo analizaba, tenía bastante sentido, ella también les había visto en su extraña intimidad y hasta ahora, no lo había atribuido a eso sólo porque estaba más interesada en sus problemas que en lo que le pasara a su amigo. Lo preocupante era que pasaría con Harry si se metiera con Draco. Malfoy demostró que podía ser un compañero muy útil, y ahora estaba más civilizado, pero...¿Había olvidado todas sus mañas?

_Probablemente no._

No podía creer lo ciega y egoísta que había sido, porque se había negado a ver lo que sucedía sólo para no pensar en otro problema más. Había dejado su tarea de amiga por comodidad y eso no podía ser posible.

La medicina pronto hizo efecto, y la joven no pudo seguir pensando en nada más.

-----------------------------------------------

Las manos le sudaban.

Su corazón se agitaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Sentía la boca seca, y su lengua parecía de trapo.

Su estómago era un revoltijo de nervios y expectación.

Había llegado el día, o mejor dicho, la noche. ¡La gran noche!

— ¿Recuerdas el plano, verdad? —Le preguntó Arthur —¿Sabes exactamente a dónde debes ir?

—Sí —fue su escueta respuesta, pero en realidad le hubiese gritado que SI, Que desde que Dumbledore les había presentado el plan, no había pasado segundo de su vida sin que imaginara lo de aquella noche; que no había dormido en horas pensando en el recorrido que tendría que hacer, repasando cada esquina, cada puerta por donde hoy pasaría y finalmente sacaría a Lupin, SU Lupin de ese maldito lugar.

—Recuerda, debes mantenerlo alejado de la gente, puede ser peligroso.

—Sí —contestó automáticamente.

¡Pues claro que sabía que era peligroso! La de veces que había salido en luna llena con su amigo a divertirse de joven, recorriendo las calles, procurando pasarla bien. Y muchas veces le tocó controlarlo y evitar que atacara a gente inocente. Él podía con esa tarea, obvio que podía.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Weasley, preocupado. Él también estaba nervioso, esa noche atracarían la prisión de Voldemort, esa en donde tenía a todas sus "materias primas" para realizar sus abominables experimentos, y sacarían a los prisioneros. Esa noche tendrían que destruir ese lugar como fuera, y él sentía que esa noche perderían a más de alguno... La misión era muy arriesgada, pero no había alternativa, era atacar o atacar.

— ¿Ya están listos? —la voz profunda de un auror, Beck, se escuchó por entre los magos; era el que mandaría a la primera cuadrilla, la que limpiaría el camino a los demás.

Los mandaría a ellos.

Los aurores asintieron, uno que otro susurró un "sí" que se perdió entre la adrenalina y el estrés del momento. Todos sabían que esa noche podría ser la última de sus vidas, que el futuro del la guerra estaba en sus manos, era muy importante que esta misión no fracasara y la responsabilidad de que eso sucediera recaía directamente en sus varitas.

_Merlín_.

Arthur respiró profundamente. Había sido muy doloroso partir sin despedirse de sus hijos, los niños... eran revoltosos y desordenados. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios, en realidad no eran tan pequeños, excepto Ron y Ginny, ellos si eran chiquitos.

De Molly si había podido despedirse, ella le había dicho que se cuidara y que llegara a salvo, y luego había llorado... ¿Qué pasaría si él...? ¡No! Se dijo con fuerza, no debía pensar en eso, no ahora. Aferró su varita esperando el instante en que comenzaría todo.

—¿Listo? —Sirius se veía feliz, y eso le ponía nervioso. Él moría por dentro mientras que el moreno mantenía firme y segura su varita, y le miraba dichoso —Hoy será otra victoria, una más para la orden.

Arthur asintió con el rostro, y nuevamente respiró hondo, como si esa fuese su última bocanada de aire.

—Lo lograremos —Sirius le sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros —y Lupin regresará.

—Es hora —la voz de Beck se confundió entre el ruido de decenas de túnicas al desaparecer en la noche, bajo la brillante luna llena.

Fin del capítulo.

¡Ehhh! ¡Al fin fueron a buscar a Lupin!

Ojalá les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena. Aunque, como siempre, todo parece muy largo. Esperamos con ansias sus reviews, es muy necesario el apoyo, en verdad muy muy necesario.

PD: Diox se fue en volá respondiendo a sus preguntas ahí, por arriba, pero es que no tenía más opción, era ahora o nunca (y no es talla)

Catzeruf

Diox


	10. La Fiesta: necesito una ducha fría

La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo los tomamos y los deformamos para conveniencia de nuestro fic. Debemos agregar que esto es un slash (relación chico/chico) y si no les gusta este tipo de literatura, mejor no lean. No aceptamos reclamos posteriores.

Aceptamos toda crítica constructiva mas no ofensiva. Dejen reviews

Sabemos que ya parece cuento, pero lamentamos la demora, la más larga en toda nuestra historia del viaje.

Considerando esta falta, un poco más abajo hay un ligero resumen de capítulos anteriores para que no tengan que refrescar su memoria con las muchas páginas del cap anterior.

Teníamos todas las intenciones de contestar los reviews ocupando los servicios de Fanfiction, pero lo queríamos subir hoy sí o sí, y bueno, desde acá hay que hacerlo lo más corto posible y por eso va todo junto (gomen!)

¡Ya leímos el sexto libro! No comentaremos nada por si alguien no lo ha leído, excepto (y creemos que esto no afecta la sorpresa del libro) la aparición de Blaise Zabini. Encontrarnos con él fue muy triste... era rico sentir a ese personaje como una donación (involuntaria) de JK , para nosotras las escritoras, para hacer con él lo que necesitáramos hacer... era como un comodín... en fin. Para nosotras siempre existirá nuestro Blaise.

Este fic fue pensado tomando como referente hasta el quinto libro y seguirá así, el final ya está trazado y no lo cambiaremos.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Crystal Malfoy**: Al fin subimos el cap! ojalá este te guste también, y parece que está más largo que lo otros. Gracias por mandar review, en verdad estos mensajitos ayudan mucho para terminar de escribir la historia. 

**Aikos (As black) : **estem...lamentamos mucho la demora, pero es que hemos estado tan ocupadas que era imposible actualizar (Ya no tengo tiempo ni para dormir!-Diox-) Esperamos que no tengas que leerte los cap. 8 y 9 esta vez. Ojalá que este cap. te alegre el día y que los disfrutes mucho, mucho, mucho. Gracias por tu review, y sigue mandando que eso nos alienta a seguir. Cuídate y que esté bien.

**SARAHI**: Hola chica. Lamentamos demorarnos tanto en este cap, pero el año se nos ha puesto pesado. Pero estamos bien y no dejaremos de escribir el fic por nada... Ojalá te guste la nueva entrega y dinos si te gusta con un lindo review. Chaop.

**Angeldark-ladyhana:** Gomen! Sí tardamos mucho en actualizar! Es que la U apremia... Ojalá que sigas leyéndonos ya que mientras más, mejor. Gracias por leernos (y esperar nuestras actualizaciones) y dejarnos rev. Es muy importante para nosotras saber lo que ustedes, las lectoras, opinan del fic. Cuídate y que te vaya súper.

**Kaguya-tsukino**: Pardon por el retraso... aunque ya es común en nosotras...(debería darnos vergüenza!) Esperamos que este sea tan bueno como el anterior, y que te emocione tanto como ése. Con respecto a lo que dijo Draquito —delicias marinas —Malfoy, sip, se refiere a que se va a ganar el corazón de león de Harry. Ahora, en este cap. se sabrán algunas cosillas, y Herm... nop, no te contaremos, debes leerlo para saber..jijijijiji

(Ahora habla Diox): Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y que a ti también te vaya súper!

(Volvemos a hablar las dos) Arigato por tu rev, es el alimento para nuestra área creativa cerebral. Si nos alimentan más, escribimos más... Así que sigue escribiendo y dándonos ánimos, se agradecen mucho. ¡Gracias!

**Sybil 86**: Qué bakán que te gustara! 

Lo de la gelatina fue una ocurrencia de esas que salen cuando divagamos acerca de la vida del barco... tenemos mil escenas allá adentro que no son llevadas a cabo porque si las pusiéramos todas, el fic quedaría de mil hojas y ahí sí que nos mandarían a comer caracoles... pero es entretenido e inevitable pensarlas. Lo de la bella durmiente, suponemos que es ese tipo de historias deben circular como un chiste por Hogwarts.

Y sí, también creemos que son un poco fatalistas con eso de que no se volverán a ver... y eso de que ninguno se muera... solo se sabrá al final ¡no nos mates!

Y en este cap hay otra escena de los chicos en escoba de regalito, ojalá te guste.

**gata89**: esperamos que este cap también valga el retraso... nos costó mucho escribirlo, ya que casi no tenemos tiempo para nada...(soy una quejona jejeje-by Diox-). Muchísimas gracias por tu rev, no sabes lo que sentimos cada vez que vemos que alguien nos escribe, no importa que sea poquito, igual nos sube el ánimo. Disfruta de este cap, que puede traer muchas sorpresitas jijiji.

**Diabolik**: Suponemos que nuevamente nos crees muertas... sorry por la tardanza, pero es que la U es extenuante y no nos deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Este cap tiene el tono más optimista de todos y esperamos sea bien recibido y te guste. **Lobi Black**: Hola! Nueva actualización al fin! Lamentamos la demora, pero debes estar segura de que actualizaremos, nos demoramos pero vamos a terminarlo como sea. 

Que bakán que te guste nuestro Draco, No sabemos como se vera desde los ojos de las lectoras, pero esperamos que no esté demasiado loca.

Y sí Harry traiciona su heterosexualidad, cada vez que mira a Draco y seguramente de mucho antes de subirse al barco... solo que no se daba cuenta.

Esperamos que este capítulo hecho con todo nuestro amor por Draco/Harry, lo disfrutes.

Chaop.

**marissa:** uhm... sorry por la tardanza... . ojalá que te guste este cap, (ya que nos demoramos tanto...)creemos que algo pasa entre ellos, pero eso queda, al final, a juicio de ustedes. Gracias por tus deseos, me encantaría tener más tiempo, lo bueno es que ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno y ahí si podremos escribir libremente (aunque no prometemos actualizar muy pronto, jejejejejejeje) Arigatou por tus comentarios, vaya que nos suben el ánimo. Ojalá sigas leyendo, y que disfrutes del cap. Chaop! Y cuídese.

**Laura owl** : nuevamente, y como todos los otros cap, perdón por el retraso, es que ahora si que ya no hay time para nadita... La U es súper absorbente (como una esponja come-tiempo). ¿Escribiste un fic? ¿Está publicado? me gustaría leerlo :) .

(Ahora habla Diox): Muchas gracias, estoy súper contenta en la U, sólo extremadamente cansada, pero ya se vienen la vacaciones y finalmente podré seguir con mi trabajo preferido: leer y escribir fic. ¿Cómo les va? ¿Muy difícil? Ojalá que les vaya súper bien.

(Luego de la escapada de pavos de Diox, continuamos), Esperamos que ste cap sea tan bueno, o mejor, que el anterior. Creo que este cap viene más besuqueado y prendido.

(Bailando la macarena) ¡Ya leímos el sextoooooo! JODER! Que fuerte señores! Dumbly (snif, snif) un pérdida, aunque aún tengo esperanzas de que algo pase y reviva (a lo más noche de los muertos vivientes) aunque siempre podremos verlo en los cuadros. Y Snape...JOPE! no todo es lo que parece... Y Draquito, niño guapo y despampanante, hay que salvarlo de las manos del mal... Harry debe rescatarlo para que se queden felices comiendo perdices.. SE nos arrancan los pavos, n fin muchas gracias por tus mensaje, son súper divertidos y nos dan mucho ánimo para seguir. Sigue leyendo y mandándonos rev. Y que disfrutes del cap.

Sandra-sms: Hola chica! 

Ojalá no se te hayan olvidado los capítulos, con todo lo que nos hemos demorado, pero esperamos que valga la pena lo que hemos hecho.

A mí me parece que es raro que Harry no enloquezca al tener a ese bombón tan apetitoso durmiendo con él...

Y sí, en este cap, se sabe lo que pasa con Remus, ojalá te guste como se desencadenan las cosas con esa parte de la historia.

Ok, besitos y que disfrutes del cap.

**En capítulos anteriores.**

Raptaron a Lupin cuando los chicos todavía no entraban a clases. Black cae en depresión porque está enamorado de Lupin y sale a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no lo encuentra. Entonces Snape se convierte en la única fuente de información para saber que ocurre con él. El ex profesor le informa a la orden del plan de Voldemort, que consiste en unir bestias mágicas con humanos y crear así las quimeras, (híbridos guerreros para ganar la batalla) entonces se enteran que está guardando a Lupin para esos experimentos. Localizan la cárcel en donde lo tienen y finalmente van a rescatarlo.

En el barco, Los estudiantes se han unido como nunca creyeron que ocurriría, todos se apoyan y protegen, incluso Slytherin está integrada a Hogwarts. Harry y Draco toman como costumbre dormir juntos. Su amistad se ha hecho fuerte y pasan gran parte del tiempo juntos.

Bill y Hannah están pololeando. Draco no acepta esa relación y trata de vengarse por prohibirle a él su relación con Blaise. Pero no lo consigue y por recomendación de Harry (que a su vez es aconsejado por Hermione) pide una indemnización por la humillación vivida. Blaise gana con ésto galletas todas las semanas y él (Draco) no ha decidido todavía qué pedir.

Una epidemia atacó el barco, empezó por Draco y terminó contagiando a casi todos los estudiantes. Han sanado muchos, pero todavía quedan enfermos.

**Capítulo 10**

**La fiesta: Necesito una ducha fría**

_Veinte metros..._

Un enorme perro negro corría por entre los hechizos de colores que volaban de un lado a otro.

_Ahora... ¡Derecha!_

Sentía los gritos de la gente a su alrededor.

Sentía el olor del sudor y la sangre.

Sentía los nervios de los magos que se batían en feroz combate, ignorándole por completo.

Y era comprensible.

En esos momentos habían cosas mucho más importantes en que reparar, como en los hechiceros intentando matar a lo que se les pusiera por delante, o las bestias sueltas por todos lados, que eran mucho más peligrosas que un perro.

_La quinta puerta..._

Los maleficios y encantamientos rebotaban por todas partes

Un mago con capucha cayó frente a él y no dudó en saltar para evadirlo. Ya faltaba muy poco para encontrarlo.

_El último corredor. _

Se adentró aún más en el edificio. Ya en esa parte no quedaba nadie.

_Es en la quinta, la quinta..._

Y finalmente paró. La quinta puerta estaba frente a él, invencible.

Sirius se transformó en humano y sacó su varita. Tocó la húmeda piedra y meditó un momento sobre qué hechizo usar.

Snape le había dicho que la puerta era de piedra, y que estaba con un par de conjuros para que fuera inamovible por lo que ya estaba preparado. Agitó la varita un par de veces y los sellos se rompieron haciendo un ligero "plin", un aullido se escuchó desde el otro lado.

El corazón le rebotó en el pecho.

Se concentró. Estaba seguro que apenas rompiera la puerta, un licántropo adulto saldría desaforado desde la celda.

Respiró profundo y, con otro movimiento de su varita, hizo explotar la piedra.

El licántropo que se encontraba en el interior salió corriendo hacia él, tal y como pensaba. Apenas si pudo volver a convertirse en perro cuando un delgado lobo le cayó encima y le azotó contra la pared que tenía tras de si.

Escuchó los pasos de gente correr hasta donde se encontraban y se apresuró a levantarse, entre tanto que el lobo ya había comenzado a arrancar sin rumbo.

_Mierda..._

Lo único que debía hacer era cuidar que Lupin no escapara cuando estuviera suelto y no había logrado retenerlo por más de dos segundos.

— ¡¡¡ARRRGGGG! —los gritos de un hombre le indicaron donde se encontraba su misión.

_¡Mierda!_

Rápidamente llegó hasta el lugar en donde yacía lo que alguna vez fuera llamada persona y arrinconó al lobo.

Lo había hecho tantas veces antes, con James.

Los dos eran quienes mantenían a raya a su amigo, quienes se preocupaban... ¡No era momento de pensar en eso!

Gruñó y enseñó los dientes, mientras que el licántropo hacia lo mismo. Estaban luchando por ver quien era más fuerte. Al final, el vencedor fue Sirius ya que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el otro.

Más tranquilo, comenzó a caminar incitando a que el lobo le siguiera, y lo hizo.

Poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo de la carrera hasta lograr un ritmo rápido y constante; de vez en cuando, Sirius empujaba a su amigo para que siguiera determinado corredor, y cuando se topaban con algún mago, sólo bastaba con gruñir y dar tarascones al aire para que el lobo siguiera su camino, ignorando a quien se interpusiera.

Por suerte, la mayor parte del camino fue "tranquilo", esquivar hechizos, algunos magos, uno que otro animalejo extraño... nada imposible.

Aunque Black sabía que la salida sería la parte difícil, habría mucha gente, y probablemente el lobo no aguantaría saltar y atacar a quien tuviera delante. O, por el contrario, los atacarían a ellos.

También sabía que el licántropo no esperaría a que todo estuviera más tranquilo para escapar, así que sólo podían seguir con su camino, sin detenerse. Decidido, aumentó el ritmo de la carrera y salió disparado hacia la salida, con el lobo corriendo tras de si.

Atravesaron el lienzo que cubría el pasaje y dejó que el lobo se adelantara, así podría vigilarlo desde atrás.

Ahí afuera todo era peor, las patas se le resbalaban en el piso húmedo por la sangre y el agua, y trastabilló un par de veces al doblar. Los cuerpos y miembros tirados por doquier hacían del piso un verdadero campo de obstáculos. Casi sintió nauseas.

El lugar estaba muy frío, seguramente los Dementores se encontraban por ahí, aunque no los podía ver.

Entró a una galería que parecía estar desierta y paró a escuchar.

Los hechizos convocados a todo pulmón, y los alaridos le indicaron que la batalla se había trasladado afuera del recinto.

—_Mort..._ — escuchó que alguien pronunciaba detrás. Asustado, se giró rápidamente para ver justo cuando el licántropo se había lanzado sobre el mago que había intentado atacarles, y ahora le arrancaba la mano de un mordisco.

_¡Joder!_

Se le tiró encima para intentar quitarle a su presa, pero no lo logró.

El hombre lobo sólo le soltó cuando hubo destrozado por completo al hechicero. Un hilo de baba y sangre le colgaba del hocico.

Sin nada más que hacer, ambos saltaron por una ventana y corrieron por entre la multitud para salvarse.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Un horrible pantalón a lunares voló por los aires, seguido de una polera roja de algodón. En la pequeña habitación solamente se escuchaba el roce de ropas y los gruñidos de un muy disgustado rubio que buscaba desesperadamente algo que ponerse para la fiesta de navidad.

—Maldición... —un pijama amarillo empeoró su humor. ¿Por qué los magos conseguían la ropa más fea existente en el mundo muggle?.

Se enderezó lentamente para estirar sus músculos adoloridos y miró con desprecio la bolsa que Bill le había conseguido.

—Ropa, mi deseo es ropa —había dicho Draco un par de días atrás cuando su salud había dejado de ser lamentable y ya podía hablar sin toser y pasearse por la cubierta con el permiso de Pomfrey.

—No creo que Dumbledore esté en condiciones de preocuparse por comprarte ropa —le contestó Bill aún incrédulo ante este deseo frívolo. ¿No se suponía que Draco había pasado por muchas cosas horribles y debía entender que en momentos como este la ropa era un tema menor?

—Eso debe decidirlo él —respondió altanero —pídeselo. Tal vez pueda enviarme un catálogo para elegir algo...

Luego de una desagradable charla en que Bill intentó convencerlo de desistir, el colorín terminó por mandarle la petición al director. Dumbledore hizo lo que pudo, no era difícil conseguir ropa pues en el castillo era necesaria toda clase de provisiones, y, entre cajas de frutas, verduras, fideos y pociones medicinales, también llegaban fardos de ropa. La mayoría eran de ropa muggle, pues las tiendas de magos habían cerrado por seguridad hacía varios meses.

Poco después de mandada la petición de Draco, una de los fardos llegaba a manos del rubio, junto con una amable nota del director pidiéndole que se quedara con lo que le gustara y devolviera a Bill lo que no, para repartirlo ente los refugiados, quienes la necesitaban mucho. No sin antes mencionar la importancia menor de la ropa en momentos como los que estaban pasando

Esto no era ni remotamente parecido a los trajes Gucci que esperaba ver llegar, pero luego de mascar su frustración, supuso que entre toda esa ropa debía haber algo que pudiera salvar. Llevaba más de diez minutos zambulléndose en el fardo sin encontrar nada que iluminara su buen gusto.

Pateó el saco y maldijo al director y a Bill. Volvió a mirar, buscando un color que le gustara entre todas las telas que tenía frente a su vista, alguna textura... pero nada.

_Vamos Draco, debe haber algo..._ bufó y volvió a zambullirse, todo el torso sumergido en la bolsa.

Si hubiera estado menos concentrado en su labor, o al menos con la cara hacia la puerta del baño habría visto llegar a Harry. El moreno entró a la habitación con su libro abierto, leía con curiosidad que podía invocar un _lumus_ tal como con la varita, pero en vez de que la punta de la madera se iluminara, serían sus dedos los que adquirirían el resplandor. Estaba a punto de pronunciar la palabra mágica cuando vio lo único que se distinguía de Draco en medio de toda la ropa: su lindo y perfecto trasero.

Se quedó con la boca abierta en forma de "lu" incapaz de emitir el sonido. Luego sonrió. No podía desconcentrar a Draco en su aparentemente ardua labor. Sería muy desconsiderado.

Por un comentario que el rubio le había hecho hacía unos días, la explicación de la pregunta que se había formado al ver la escena voló rápidamente: Bill le había dado a Draco su indemnización. Y Draco intentaba hacer que valiera la pena.

Paseó su vista por los modelitos que el chico obviamente había desechado. Aguantaba una carcajada imaginando lo indignado que debía estar Draco, con su inesperado buen gusto en ropa muggle completamente ofendido por estas piezas. Volvió su vista a Draco, a su trasero más bien, pues el tronco continuaba sumergido. El pantalón le apretaba más de lo normal en esa zona y marcaba además muy bien las piernas duras y largas se ve mejor "las piernas largas y duras" del chico. La verdad, Draco no necesitaba mucho para verse bien ¿Por qué había pedido ropa arriesgándose a este fraude? Con los pantalones que llevaba puesto, su imagen era suficientemente inquietante.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir sus propios pensamientos y enrojeció a más no poder. Bajó la vista avergonzado, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al trasero que nunca podía apreciar sin que la mirada gris lo descubriera. Leyó apresuradamente varias líneas en su libro tratando de recordar que estaba pensando antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Lumus —dijo fuerte y claro la voz de Harry. Draco se incorporó velozmente para evitar que lo viera en esa posición desesperada. Y fingió haber estado buscando con desinterés

— ¡Vaya! Has aprendido algo nuevo —Dijo con fingida tranquilidad al ver el dedo índice de Harry resplandecer como una vela —no es muy sorprendente... hace tiempo que no haces nada interesante —terminó despectivo y volvió a hurgar la ropa, esta vez con cuidado y lentitud, sacando una prenda a la vez, con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Para qué finges tu desesperación, Draco? Te vi dentro de la bolsa. —confesó burlón disfrutando el rubor en las orejas blancas, que era lo único que veía ahora que Draco le había dado la espalda. Esperaba que el rubio se volviera con alguna respuesta mordaz, pero siguió con su labor como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Harry se acercó hasta estar a su lado y miró hacia el montón de trapos —quien hubiera pensado que el tan refinado y elegante Draco Malfoy terminaría mendigando ropa muggle...

—Tu ropa es peor que esta —Respondió sin inmutarse, ya había controlado su tono rosa y volvía a lucir la palidez inmaculada, tomó un trapo azul y, como si no fuera esa su intención, se lo lanzó a la cara.

—No finjas —refutó sonriente Harry —te mueres por volver a usar mis pantalones.—Otra prenda le dio en la cara — ¡Oh, mira —sacó un estrecho vestido de la bolsa, era corto y estampado de leopardo en color violeta —ponte esto, tal vez a Blaise le guste, hará juego con tus boxers de cebra. —Otra prenda le llegó en la cara, esta vez con mucha más violencia —serás un slytherin de la selva —rió sonoramente y se alejó para guardar el libro

—Qué ocurrente estás ¿no? —respondió Draco entre dientes.

—No encontrarás nada, esta vez lucirás terrible —se burló Harry, empinándose para dejar en el estante el grueso volumen. Apenas lo había guardado, cuando sintió un violento apretón, como si una serpiente lo abrazara y luego, los cálidos labios de Draco se cerraron en su cuello.

— ¡Qué haces! —gritó saltado hacia atrás, sintiendo como el chico succionaba su piel. Los dientes apretaron firme y suave, ajenos al forcejeó que emprendió Harry. — ¡DRACO SUÉLTAME! —gritó desesperado, podía sentir al rubio sonreír en su mordida — ¡DRACO BASTA! —se sacudió con fuerza, pero Draco, en vez de soltarse, se encaramó con tenacidad y lo rodeó con las piernas. Harry apenas dejó de respirar, apenas se dejó sorprender por ese gesto porque estaba más alterado por la reacción de su cuerpo, que una vez más se comportaba de manera incongruente con lo que ocurría. La humedad de la lengua en su piel enviaba constantes escalofríos a lo largo de su espina, al ritmo de sus palpitaciones, y pronto le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco. —¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó poco convincente debido a las carcajadas que las manos de Draco le sacaban con unos cuantos roces en el cuello y el estómago. Más electricidad viajó a través de sus nervios. Sentía la piel erizada, sobre todo la de su nuca, que estaba en contacto con las suaves hebras platinadas. Ahora se movió con mayor urgencia, entre risas nerviosas, a veces histéricas cuando el rubio atinaba a tocarlo en los lugares más cosquillosos, se lanzó contra una pared para zafarse de la serpiente en su espalda.

Cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Draco sostuvo su succión por un tiempo más, pero Harry forcejeaba sobre él y le aplastaba los pulmones, pronto tuvo que soltarlo y aspirar profundamente en busca de oxígeno.

— ¡QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO! —Gritó Harry, suponiendo que ahora ya podría responderle. Con fuerza separó las níveas manos de su cuerpo.

—Ahora tendrás que ir a la fiesta con eso —susurró un fatigado y risueño Draco.

Otro terrible escalofrío bajó desde su cuello hasta su pierna al sentir chocar el aliento de Draco con la humedad de lo que seguro ahora era una roja marca, un avergonzante chupón. Llevó su mano hasta la piel adolorida y afiebrada para cerciorarse, aunque era muy obvio.

—Tendrás que buscar algo que te tape el cuello ahora... ¿no tienes nada? ¡Oh, que lástima! —dijo el rubio sarcástico —puedes buscar conmigo, vi un vestido rojo bermellón de terciopelo, con cuello de tortuga, te quedará bien. —terminó entre risas.

Harry no escuchó mucho de lo que decía debido a una serie de sensaciones agradables que lo invadían cada vez que el aliento de Draco rozaba su piel. Pero sabía que debía enojarse y le dio un golpe con el codo en un costado. Draco se quejó, pero no le devolvió el gesto, sino que siguió riéndose. Aparentemente disfrutaba mucho su triunfo. Sintió las piernas, que hasta entonces lo mantenían apretado, liberarlo y se puso de pie automáticamente. Golpeó a Draco una vez más y se volvió al espejo.

—Como pudiste... —le reprochó a punto de reírse. No entendía porqué no estaba enojado, porqué esto le parecía una broma menor, ¡lo acababa de marcar, por Merlín!. Examinó su cuello, los dientes todavía estaban marcados en profundo violeta, la sangre de Harry asomaba como pequeños puntitos en una piel roja y caliente. A través del espejo la mirada de Draco buscó, traviesa, la suya.

—Tú me obligaste —se defendió con falsa inocencia. Defensa innecesaria porque sabía que Harry no estaba enojado. Y eso lo animaba suficiente para olvidar el horrible fardo de ropa y la fiesta sin ropa nueva y cualquier cosa que hasta ese entonces le molestara, porque Harry tendría que haberse puesto furioso. Y, en cambio, se reía... le tenía que haber gustado entonces ¿no?

—Tú sabes un hechizo para ocultar marcas —Harry dejó de mirarse para encararlo —lo ocupaste en Hogwarts, cuando te hice botar por todos lados...

—No te servirá, no puedes ocuparlo por mucho tiempo, requiere de mucha energía.

—Soy fuerte.

—No se puede usar ese hechizo más de dos días... y no te lo enseñaré si no encuentro nada que ponerme —dijo acercándose al fardo. —Aunque es mas efectivo darte una pomada para quitarte la marca, a si que... si deseas quitártelo para la fiesta, tendrás que ayudarme... —tomó una prenda horrorosa de la bolsa y la lanzó al suelo —...o pedirle a Pomfrey una medicina para eliminar mordidas. —terminó sonriendo con malicia.

No mucho después encontraron unos jeans azules muy gastados y un polerón muy viejo, negro y con gorro, tenía una leyenda en katakanas y una ovejita estampada al frente. Draco se probó la tenida varias veces. La tela no era de su agrado, y el polerón estaba tan gastado como los jeans. La tela, originalmente gruesa, se encontraba tan delgada ahora, que uno de los codos había cedido al roce hasta deshacerse. El otro se veía transparente. Pero era lo más decente que encontró.

—Si al menos no tuviera esa horrible oveja... —miró el tierno animal con desdén, mientras escuchaba las risas de Harry, y se dio vuelta para apreciar como se apretaban los nuevos jeans. Recordaba unos parecidos en un catálogo. No los había comprado por ser muy casuales para su gusto. Pero puestos se veían muy bien. Sólo había que romper algunos lugares para que parecieran gastados por moda y no porque estaba pobre de ropa. Además, suponía que su estilo ayudaría a que se viera mucho mejor de lo que realmente era.

—Se ve bien, Draco —dijo por enésima vez el moreno mientras el chico continuaba examinándose.

—No estás deslumbrado —respondió de mala gana. Tal vez si ajustaba un poco el polerón y cortaba las mangas... Bueno, ya estaba. Una vez tomada la decisión se desvistió para cambiarse de ropa.

Harry, que lo había estado observando, bajó la vista.

—Ya encontraste algo — dijo luego de haberse asegurado que el chico se había puesto los pantalones —dame la pomada que me prometiste —exigió.

—La fiesta es en cuatro días —terminó de encajarse la polera para tomar el bulto de ropa que acababa e sacarse —te la daré entonces —dijo abriendo la puerta; le lanzó un beso y salió antes de que Harry lo matara.

Pasó una hora en su habitación realizando hechizos simples que había memorizado el día anterior. Estaba descansando de sus tareas como enfermero ya que muchos de los chicos, tal como Draco, ya no estaban graves y podían ayudar en el cuidado de sus compañeros, y también cuidarse solos. Por esa razón, Bill les había dado turnos más humanos y ahora Harry sólo debía ir dos horas para ayudar y poner orden en su casa.

—_Roris_ —pronunció un último hechizo antes de levantarse e ir en busca de Hermione. La chica le había pedido verse en privado, Harry suponía que deseaba hablar de Ginny y la había citado en su despacho a las tres. Eran cinco para las tres y Hermione era muy puntual.

Respiró profundo para recibir una fina lluvia que calló desde el catre de Draco y lo bañó suavemente antes de desaparecer evitando tocar el colchón. Sonrió, a Draco le gustaría ese hechizo. Se puso de pie, feliz de haber recibido la frescura del agua, y caminó hacia el despacho.

Hermione ya había llegado y lo esperaba frente a la puerta del aula. Harry abrió y la invitó a pasar. Luego de cruzar la sala y nuevamente abrir una puerta, llegaron al despacho, el único lugar en que Harry se sentía verdaderamente en privado, ya que a la sala de defensa los ayudantes también tenían acceso.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó sentándose en su sillón, Hermione sonrió; cada día que pasaba, Harry se comportaba más como un profesor. La forma de hablar, de sentarse, de invitarla a compartir sus problemas.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —le preguntó ella, no acostumbraba a dar rodeos, pero en esta ocasión le parecía necesario, de hecho, se arrepentía de haberlo citado para esto. Ahora que veía a Harry, pensaba que hubiera sido más sensato armar la conversación de modo que pareciera casual...

—Bien —contestó con expresión interrogante. Hermione supo que no tenía sentido arrepentirse ahora, estaban solos, tenían que hablar.

—Emm... —se sentó frente a él, mirándolo intensamente. Harry se iba a enojar. —necesito hablarte de... unos rumores... —eso era, los rumores, no debía asegurar nada, a pesar de que lo había visto con Draco en la cubierta, juguetear con la mano del rubio... —que me han llegado... —...desordenarle el cabello, tomarlo de la cintura... —de, Parvati.

— ¿Parvati? —preguntó mirando a su amiga preocupado. ¿Es que acaso Parvati sabía lo de Blaise y Ginny? Si era así, tal vez Ron ya se había enterado...— ¿Parvati sabe lo de Ginny?

Hermione abrió la boca _...¡Oh, no! ¿Piensa que vengo a hablar de Ginny?..._ ¡Esto sólo lo hacía más difícil! —No, no Ginny... —_ahora o nunca_... —los rumores son acerca de ti... y de Malfoy.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron en un gesto que para Hermione fue una especie de confirmación. Era un gesto calcado de Malfoy, pero en vez de sentir una fría mirada gris sobre ella, brillaba una verde esmeralda, sólo un poco menos frío. Harry estaba demasiado cerca de la serpiente.

— ¿Draco y Yo? —Preguntó fingiendo no entender.

—Ya sabes, en Hogwarts hay muchos chismes y ahora uno de ellos es tu relación con Draco, al parecer están demasiado juntos —La chica esperó a ver la reacción de Harry, aquella máscara formada hacía unos segundos empezaba a romperse y el Harry que ella conocía salía a flote. Con un ceño demasiado fruncido para alegrarse por ello. Pero no dijo nada y Hermione tuvo que seguir hablando, esperando escuchar una respuesta o algo —No puedes negar que estás demasiado tiempo con él, que se abrazan demasiado...

— ¡Yo estoy con él porque me mandaron a vivir con él! ¡A dormir con él, a hacer guardias con él, a recibir clases de él! ¡Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con él porque así es mi trabajo y finalmente nos hemos hecho amigos y en vez de alegrarte me vienes con que estoy mucho tiempo con él! ¿Qué quieres... que nos llevemos mal? ¿Que mi vida sea un infierno?

Bien, estaba estallando, este si era Harry.

—No estoy reprochándote eso —le contestó ella sintiendo que al fin pisaba terreno conocido —No tiene nada de malo que sean amigos, pero ustedes se comportan como si fueran algo más —al fin estaba hablando claro, lo miró con decisión mostrándole que debía enfrentarla, hablarle con la verdad.

— ¿Cómo? A qué te refieres.

—Digo, que te falta poco para ser Pansy Parkinson, Harry —cruzó los brazos y esperó una respuesta con los labios apretados. Estaba cansándose de escuchar a Harry ofendido y haciéndose el desentendido.

Se miraron desafiantes un instante antes de que Harry prácticamente gritara— ¡Draco es sólo mi amigo!

— ¡Y porqué te enojas tanto entonces!

— ¡Porque no puedo creer que en este colegio se inventen estas estupideces y tú les creas!

—Porque yo te he visto con él, y también lo he visto con Blaise, y lo vi en el castillo con todos sus amiguitos de Slytherin. Parvati será alcahueta, pero es muy observadora y nunca se equivoca.

— ¡Pues ahora se equivoca! —se puso de pie —no puedo entender porqué le crees más a ella que a mí, no tengo nada con Malfoy, únicamente somos amigos.

—Es que... —ella también se puso de pie para mirarlo a la cara — ¡ustedes se abrazan demasiado!

—Bueno, el es diferente a ustedes, es más cariñoso. Es común en Slytherin demostrar los afectos así... Nunca has tenido un amigo de esa casa, por eso no los entiendes, pero es eso, no significa que tengamos algo más.

Hermione le hubiera creído, de no ser porque justo en ese momento reparó en un pequeño manchón rojo en el cuello de su amigo asomándose bajo la camisa.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó separando la tela del cuello, descubriendo un gran chupón. Al instante Harry cambió del color tenue-rosa-pelea a fuerte-rojo-vergüenza —¿eso también es por cariño?

Harry se alejó dos pasos y se tapó nuevamente con la tela, Hermione lo veía muy seria —sólo fue un juego... —se excusó.

— ¡¿Juegan a chuparse el cuello!

— No fue...

— ¡Y me dices que no tienes nada con él!

— ¿Por qué das por sentado que fue él?

— ¡Porque no me lo has negado!... Harry... esa marca no te la dejan por juego, yo lo sé bien, no me vengas con que eres tan ingenuo.

— ¡Es problema mío como me entiendo con Malfoy! ¡Fue una broma, nada más!

—No... no ... —se apoyó en la mesa, se sentía algo mareada. Algo como si tuviera un hijo y de pronto viniera con el cuento de que se ha metido con una prostituta con tres hijos y un marido, que lo dobla en edad y piensa mantenerla a ella y a su familia de por vida porque está enamorado de ella —He escuchado demasiados cuentos desagradables acerca de sus relaciones amorosas con sus amigos como para no preocuparme —le dijo con voz cansada. Entre Harry y Ginny la matarían. —Y antes de Malfoy jamás te había visto tan cariñoso con nadie, a excepción de tus novias.

Si los hubiera visto cuando estaban solos, habría opinado que ni si quiera con sus novias había sido tan cariñoso.

—No tengo nada con Malfoy.

—Espero que no te involucres con alguien que te querrá únicamente para aumentar su ego. Ya todos comentan como Draco rearma su grupo. Tenía a Blaise, Parvati y Lavender dicen que ahora a Lisa y también te cuentan a ti. —se acercó a él nuevamente y le tocó el hombro —Tal vez es tu amigo, y tal vez ha cambiado y ya no se burla de los hijos de muggles ni proclama la muerte de estos... pero no creo que se haya convertido en una buena persona de un momento a otro —un brillo centelleó en el verde de Harry —a la mayoría nos sigue tratando como basura.

—Tu no lo conoces...

—Lo juzgo por como se comporta y de verdad, Harry, él no ha cambiado tanto.

—No lo conoces —repitió con un leve tono triste.

—Mi única preocupación es que no te dañe. Tal vez ahora no tienes nada con él, pero te estás dejando llevar. De otro modo no lo dejarías hacerte esto —volvió a destapar la mordida —No juegues a ser de su grupo de amantes, Harry... —pronuncio el nombre de su amigo en una súplica conmovedora, pero para Harry fue nada, ya que en sus oídos la palabra "amantes" todavía sonaba en un fuerte eco —...Tu no eres como ellos.

Harry deseaba seguir alegando, defenderse, defender a Draco. No estaban haciendo nada, eran simplemente amigos... pero tenía un enorme cargo de conciencia que le impedía enfrentar a Hermione y decirle sin titubeos que estaba sacando conclusiones erradas. Que no había nada entre ellos. Tenía vergüenza por su relación, tenía vergüenza porque lo estaba vinculando a un hombre, se sentía un delincuente, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, desquiciado y anormal.A pesar de que no era culpable, no podía negar los cargos... No podía y eso era desesperante.

Sintió un beso fugaz en su mejilla y miró con algo de rencor a la chica que se despedía.—Cuídate, Harry —le aconsejó antes de salir del despacho.

¿Había estado tan confundido en toda su vida? Las cosas siempre habían sido blanco y negro ¿por qué ahora todo era tan gris?

Se sentó en la mesa inconsciente del mundo que lo rodeaba... estaba metido en un problema... ni siquiera tenía claro el problema.

Se tocó el cuello como si en el chupón de Draco fuera a encontrar respuestas. Pero no había ni una. Se preguntó si a Draco los eventos se le habían presentado de la misma forma. Viviendo en paz y de pronto encontrarse con que era amigo de uno de sus grandes enemigos, que dormía con él y que, como si se metiera en una tormenta, de pronto dependía de él por completo, con fuertes sentimientos involucrados, y besos y abrazos inusuales en él..._pero no son inusuales para Draco..._

¿Estaría consciente de lo que les pasaba? Él casi nunca lo estaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por los hechos, por lo que sentía... _mentiroso._

Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro con los nervios alterados. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que confundirlo? Su relación con Draco estaba bien, muy bien, mejor de lo que estuvo con Ron o con Hermione alguna vez. _¡Qué me importa lo que piense Parvati!_..._debería quitarle puntos por liosa..._ Y Draco era una buena persona, un poco rezongón, algo caprichoso, engreído... ok, a veces se ponía cruel. Pero era bueno. Y lo veía como amigo. Eran amigos..._somos amigos... _Y podía confiar en él, eran confidentes, amigos intentando sobrellevar la espera a la batalla final... _¿sólo amigos?... _¡y él no se comportaba como Pansy! ¡Casi nunca... _¡NO! ¡NUNCA!_ _¡NUNCA!_

Volvió a sentarse. Tal vez no se comportaba como Pansy, pero si se había dejado manipular muchas veces por Draco, concientemente y feliz por ello.

¿Qué diablos tenía Draco? A veces lo trataba como a una mosca y él siempre lo perdonaba.

Draco ha cambiado...

Sí, Draco era muy divertido, era encantador

Draco era egoísta, era ególatra, _Draco Malfoy es fascinante_. era frío y calculador..._No... Draco es de fuego..._

Se recostó en la mesa, _¿por qué hay que juzgarlo tanto?_

Ron era cascarrabias y quejumbroso, entretenido y muy buen amigo.

Hermione era inteligente, mandona y creída. Sí, había que reconocer que era muy presumida. Y siempre pensaba tener la razón. Y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y a cuidar a todos y, tal como Ron, tenían un enorme corazón. ¿Draco tenía un corazón tan grande? ¿Por qué sus amigos podían tener defectos y virtudes sin que le preocupase? ¿Sin que nadie los juzgara? ¿Por qué con ellos era tan simple y con Draco no?

_¿Draco tiene un gran corazón?_

Decidió volver a su habitación y recoger su libro. Tenía que ensayar..._Draco es de fuego..._ no podía perder el tiempo, su vida estaba perfecta, su amistad con Draco era vigorizante, le hacía bien, muy bien..._ te consta que es de fuego._

Salió de la habitación apresurado, todavía enojado con Hermione. Pensando en el próximo hechizo y secretamente esperando que el cosquilleo en sus labios, el que aparecía cuando recordaba que Draco no besaba como una fría serpiente, se desvaneciera al concentrar toda su energía en los estudios.

Blaise caminaba descalzo por su habitación, había salido de la cama para sacar de su despensa secreta, un gran trozo de pan con queso que acabó en dos grades mordiscos. Estaba hambriento. Siempre se le habría el apetito cuando jugaba con Draco muchas horas. El rubio había llegado muy temprano con un atado de ropa bajo el brazo...

"Necesito que me ayudes" le había saludado e inmediatamente procedió a dejar su nueva ropa en la cama. Pronto Blaise descosió y cosió puntos estratégicos en las prendas para que el rubio quedara conforme con su nuevo traje de fiesta, y como recompensa, recibió un show privado. Oohh, sí, si alguien sabía hacer bailes eróticos, era Draco. No había durado más de tres minutos contoneándose sobre la cama, con su sonrisa seductora y ojos provocadores, porque Blaise se lanzó sobre él demasiado excitado como para contenerse.

Había sido mucho sexo para una tarde, eran jóvenes, pero todos tenían un límite.

Ahora Blaise volvía al lecho, cuidadosamente se recostó junto al rubio que dormía, evidentemente satisfecho, y acarició uno de sus brazos. Era maravilloso verlo tan tranquilo, hasta podía leer una suave sonrisa, Draco al fin se veía relajado; sin pesadillas ni sueños interrumpidos, como en sus mejores años de Hogwarts. No sabía el porqué de su felicidad, el exceso de ejercicio podría tener que ver con eso, pero no era la primera vez que pasaban todo el día juntos y nunca, en todo el tiempo en ese barco, lo había visto así.

Besó uno de sus hombros y pasó sus labios por la suave piel. Recordó la primera vez que tuvo acceso a su cuerpo, Cuando Draco sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía se quitó la camisa y lo atacó sensualmente a besos. Había sido la espalda más suave que hubiera tocado, y los brazos... y las piernas... Aún lo eran. Acarició su espalda a lo largo, y besó el blanco cuello. El rubio se removió ligeramente.

Blaise sonrió malicioso y recorrió con dedos expertos el trasero del inocente rubio. Esta vez obtuvo un halagador ronroneo. Se inclinó divertido y acarició con sus labios la oreja que estaba a su alcance, que luego mordió y sopló lentamente.

— ¡Ah! —un torpe gemido escapó de los rosados labios. Blaise, muy animado, recorrió con su lengua la quijada mientras guiaba sus manos por los firmes muslos —Haah... Ha...rry... —y quedó congelado. Miró a Draco sorprendido esperando una explicación, pero seguía dormido. Luego de unos segundos recuperándose, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo confesar. Continuó con las caricias, esta vez sus hábiles manos recorrieron el interior de las piernas subiendo lentamente y lamió los labios de Draco buscando sacar otra vez ese nombre.

—Draco... —Susurró esperando que le respondiera. Llenó de besos el cuello del rubio —Draco —volvió a susurrar.

—Har..-ry... —Empezaba a agitarse —¡Haa...rry —y abrió los ojos. Blaise dejó de besarlo y lo miró acusadoramente —Blaise.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Ah? —fingió no saber que había dicho, pero acababa de despertar y sus ojos hablaron por él.

—No disimules más, Draco, creíste que era Harry —se sentó esperando que el rubio dejara de simular que seguía medio dormido — ¿me dirás que tienes sexo con él? —Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, Draco no estaría en su cama si hubiera conseguido que Harry aceptara ser su amante.

—Él es sólo mi amigo.

—Pero te gusta.

—No —respondió indignado —Potter no tiene nada...

— ¿Por qué sigues con eso? —si había algo que le enfermaba, era esa negativa tajante con que Draco intentaba obligarlo a pensar que no sentía nada por Potter. Estuvo negando eso durante dos años. En sexto, había hecho que sus amigos sacaran a Blaise de la habitación y le impidieran entrar por una semana, únicamente porque le había enrostrado que su odio a Potter era atracción. Por supuesto el rubio lo había negado y, destilando más veneno del usual, aclaró a todos que esa idea no era solamente una estupidez, sino también una ofensa. Y todos sabían lo que pasaba con las personas que ofendían a Draco. Blaise no sólo tuvo que salir de la habitación, durmió en una sala aislada durante los primeros cuatro días de su castigo porque todo Slytherin pensaba que era un desgraciado traidor y se salvó de los golpes porque era demasiado fuerte para todos, excepto para Crabbe y Goyle, que no lograron atraparlo. Desde entonces decidió que era problema de Draco lo que sintiera y como prefiriera aliviarlo. Pero ahora, era diferente. Ahora le parecía peligroso lo que Draco sentía, porque no estaba ni protegido por su grupo de amigos, ni lejos de Harry — ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que duermen juntos?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Y lamentablemente Draco no se daba cuenta de sus límites. La depresión en la que estaba sumergido no era un juego, pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado a tener el control, y nunca reconocería que la forma en que llevaba lo que sentía era autodestructiva.

—Dos personas en pijama con cara de sueño y una sola cama desordenada... no tengo que ser muy brillante.

Draco permaneció quieto, desafiándolo sin apartar la vista, hasta que finalmente reconoció —Dormimos juntos —ahora no sólo lo desafiaba, lo taladraba con sus ojos —no tenemos sexo —aseveró sonando firme, no aceptaría ni una réplica al respecto —es sólo mi amigo.

—Tu no duermes con alguien sin manosearlo de vez en cuando —Draco se sentó indignado y abrió la boca probablemente para insultarlo, pero Blaise no tenía ánimos de dejarse amenazar y continuó —si no han tenido sexo es porque él no quiere —había dado en el clavo. Draco enrojeció ligeramente y pestañeó sin saber que responder —No sigas mintiendo.

Luego de que lo sacaran de la habitación en Hogwarts, una única vez más había tocado el tema con Draco, ni siquiera le había dicho que andaba detrás de Harry, sólo insinuó que ciertos pleitos se arreglaban en la cama. Había sido en el barco, luego de una pelea tonta entre los jefes de casa. Draco no le habló en tres días y no pudo acercársele a pesar de estar seguro que lo necesitaba, no pudo hacer más que vigilar desde lejos como su ánimo caía varios peldaños. Sabiendo lo obsesivo que era Draco, y lo acostumbrado que estaba a conseguir lo que deseaba, suponía que Harry era una pesadilla en cuerpo humano, una presencia humillante para Draco y muy, muy deseada.

— ¿Por qué no intentas algo con él?

— ¿Cómo tú con Ginny? —preguntó venenoso.

—No-me-molestes —la voz de Blaise se alzó enojada, Ginny era el tema que no había que tocarle... por ningún motivo —no cambiaré de conversación, Draco.

Ahora el rubio volvió a recostarse en la cama, reaccionando contrario a lo que Blaise suponía que haría. Apoyó la cara en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Draco! —lo llamó el moreno, perdiendo la paciencia.

—He intentado muchas cosas —confesó procurando esconder sus ojos para no delatar la angustia y la vergüenza que lo carcomía desde hacía tanto. Estaba tan cansado, como si hubiera recorrido un interminable camino de piedras en medio del desierto, sin agua, sin descanso y casi sin esperanzas.

—Y él ¿qué ha hecho? —preguntó con suavidad, Draco no se veía bien, esto no estaba bien.

—Huye —dijo en medio de un suspiro amargo —huye sin darse cuenta de nada.

— ¿No sabe que te gusta?

— ¿Crees que dormiría conmigo si lo supiera?

—Draco... ¿para qué... ¿qué sacas con dormir con él?

—Nos hacemos compañía...

Blaise casi rió, Draco podía decir cosas sin sentido y hacerlas parecer la verdad absoluta sin siquiera arrugarse —Eso no es compañía para ti..

—Yo me siento bien. Él jamás durmió con sus amigos, lo hace conmigo nada más...

— ¿Sabe que le corres mano cuando...

—Yo no...

— ¡¿No! —más que palabras eran un golpe — ¿Podrías hablarme sin mentir por una vez?

—No se da cuenta —Se apoyó en los codos y levantó la cabeza quedando hacia la cabecera de la cama. Suponía que contestaba a las preguntas porque ya no tenía energía para nada, ni siquiera para negar el más largo y cuidado secreto —piensa... que duermo con él porque tengo pesadillas... él duerme conmigo por eso.

—Yo no lo creo. —Draco dejó de evadir la mirada de Blaise —Estoy seguro que le gustas, lo he comprobado muchas veces—una pequeña luz de esperanza se abrió camino en el gris opaco de su mirada —intenta besarlo... —y se apagó como un rayo.

—Le dio asco.

— ¿Lo besaste? —Blaise no podía creerlo, ¿Potter estaba loco? Qué, ¿era de hielo?.¡Estaba seguro que andaba tras Draco, ¿Cómo no le había hecho caso? ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo que sentía Draco si le había besado?

—Le dio asco —Volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta la almohada.

—No lo creo —O era de hielo, o era un idiota. O un maldito reprimido.

—Hasta le he bailado... —Cada palabra sonaba mas descorazonada —he hecho muchas cosas tontas.

—Como dormir con él.

—Es lo único que no rechaza.

—No sigas haciéndolo.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a enfrentar la mirada de Blaise —nos hemos unido mucho desde que dormimos juntos, él es mucho más cariñoso ahora...

—No seas masoquista, no te hace bien.

—Me hace muy bien, ya no le doy asco...

—Deja de humillarte, Draco. —Blaise sabía por lo que debía estar pasando, sabía que Draco jamás se hubiera conformado con algo tan platónico si no estuviera realmente desesperado, cosa que nunca le había pasado. Y sabía que cada vez que estaba peleado con Harry, su ánimo decaía, porque Harry era muy importante para él e imaginaba las dolorosas noches que debía pasar derritiéndose por tomarlo, conformándose con miserables y cuidadosos toques que nunca lo satisfacerían y se le erizaba la piel de sólo imaginar lo que pasaría si Potter llegara a descubrirlo. El idiota le haría un escándalo y lo humillaría todavía más hasta que su niño ya no pudiera seguir... sin voluntad, sin la poca energía que lo mantenía luchando...

Podía ver el dolor en los ojos grises al escuchar su última frase, Draco se levantó ofendido, quebrado, intentando abrazar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—No te vayas...

El rubio se vistió rápidamente, sus pensamientos más optimistas lo mantenían en pie apartando con mucho esfuerzo todo lo que Blaise estaba removiendo... _Blaise... idiota_ ... él no tenía idea lo mucho que le había costado llegar a este punto con Potter, no sabía lo que había pasado en la mañana entre ellos, como Harry se había dejado marcar... no iba a dejarlo, este era su plan, era su último recurso. Había tenido demasiada paciencia ¡cómo iba a tirar todo su esfuerzo!

—Draco...

—Harry es mi problema, no te vuelvas a meter —y salió dejando, no tensión en el ambiente como siempre al final de una pelea, sino amargura.

Mas tarde, Draco esperaba a Harry apoyado en la puerta del aula de defensa. Intentaba luchar contra los enredos de su atormentada cabeza concentrándose en el disfrute del anochecer, cuando la brisa marina era fresca y enfriaba sus brazos con suaves y juguetonas caricias. Suspiró varias veces sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo pensara por si mismo e intentara de esa forma botar la tensión. Poco a poco las estrellas más brillantes aparecieron y la luz del sol se extinguió casi por completo. Entonces escuchó los pasos de Harry bajar la escalera. Draco sabía que era él aún antes de verlo, conocía ya el ritmo de sus pasos, los conocía antes de entrar al barco.

—Hola —Saludó Harry al verlo, no entendía porqué Draco siempre llegaba con cinco minutos de anticipación. En un principio le pareció que su intención era reprocharle llegar tarde (cosa que hacía con mucho entusiasmo) pero luego que a las reprimendas las reemplazó un saludo, sacó por conclusión que Draco era tan puntual como limpio... un poco maniático, se podría decir.

—Abre la puerta —contestó estirando el cuello hacia un lado para relajarse. Examinó a Harry de reojo mientras este sacaba la llave de su aula y la metía en el cerrojo; estaba preocupado por él. A pesar de las vacaciones ambos habían acordado seguir con las clases de defensa, Harry tenía que prepararse para pelear con Voldemort y hoy era un día especial en su entrenamiento, hoy aprendería el Avada Kedavra. El día en que Draco le mostró el programa de diciembre, la piel de Harry se había vuelto blanca y sus brillantes ojos, opacos. Objetó mucho menos de lo que Draco esperaba, sabía que a Harry no le agradarían las maldiciones imperdonables, pero suponía que en el fondo entendía que finalmente iba a tener que ocuparlas. Después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de NO asesinar.

—Click —sonó el abrir de la puerta y Harry entró frunciendo el ceño, Draco lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, había un extraño aroma... como a pino.

Draco encendió la luz.

Y quedó petrificado junto a Harry que, a medida que pasaban los segundos, el rubor en toda su cara se hacía mas patente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Draco sacó el póster más cercano de un Harry deseando feliz navidad —qué?... —y empezó a reír.

_No puede ser... _pensó el moreno_... no..._

— ¿Cuándo...ja ja ja... te-tomaste estas-ja ja -fotos? —sacudió el cartel que tenía en la mano — ¡y luego me dices que yo soy egocéntrico!

— ¡Yo no las puse! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera! —Le arrancó la foto de la mano y la quemó —debe haber sido Dobby —gruñó y le quitó otro cartel que había tomado, para quemarlo también.

—Te debe adorar para tomarse esta molestia... —puso cara de sorpresa sobre actuada—No me digas que tú y él...

— ¡Para! ¡Hasta cuando me vas a vincular con todo el mundo! Yo no soy tú —Harry no estaba de humor, verse en esos carteles saludando como idiota en un traje rojo brillante frente a Draco era muy, muy humillante.

—Yo no me meto con cualquiera —se defendió un muy ofendido Draco que le lanzó una fotografía en donde Harry volaba con amplia sonrisa en su escoba—Y no te desquites conmigo por tener a un desquiciado elfo tras de ti. Si quisiera podría mostrarle esta ridícula decoración a todos... —pero no alcanzó a terminar de quejarse porque Harry había mirado al techo y su cara se había desfigurado de una forma extraña. Inmediatamente alzó la vista y se encontró con una solitaria ramita de muérdago, que se quemó casi al instante.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Draco, pero Harry lo ignoró y de un golpe de magia quemó cada adorno navideño.

— ¿Vinimos a trabajar, no? —contestó a una pregunta no hecha, molesto por todo este asunto. La verdad había estado de mal genio desde su conversación con Hermione y esto no le ayudaba a relajarse.

—Es de muy mala suerte no besarse si se está debajo de un muérdago —Harry bajó la vista visiblemente avergonzado y caminó a su despacho. —Hablo en serio Harry, nunca he quebrado esa tradición... —Draco ni siquiera sabía porqué le insistía, ya era costumbre, cada vez que veía una posibilidad de insinuarse lo hacía, por si acaso... — ¡no me dejes hablando solo... —Y Potter se devolvió con las manos empuñadas hasta quedar frente a Draco, le tomó la cara con fuerza y le dio un violento, doloroso y fugaz beso en los labios, dos segundo después estaba a una distancia más que respetable de camino a su despacho.

Draco quedó de pie tomándose la boca —¡qué fue eso! —gritó y pasó la lengua por los labios, asegurándose que la hinchazón no daban paso a gotas de sangre. Harry giró la llave avergonzado, invadido de una creciente rabia hacia Draco — ¿me estabas golpeando o qué? — a cada palabra... —te juro que cada día me sorprendes más —...más furia — ¡eso fue un torpe y estúpido golpe de dientes... — ¡y qué esperaba! ¿Un beso apasionado? ¿Hasta cuándo Draco iba a insultarlo? Volvió a girar sobre sus talones con la sangre hirviendo, caminó con decisión al centro de la sala en donde el rubio continuaba reprochándole — ¡inútil Pott... —y lo calló al tomarle la cara y cerrar la distancia en un nuevo beso.

Lo último que vio Draco fueron los hermosos ojos verdes, desafiándolo. Luego todo se volvió incertidumbre. Las manos de Harry lo cogieron por la delgada cintura y lo apretaron demandantes, al tiempo que la lengua que había acariciado los suaves labios se abría paso con deleite profundizando un beso que Draco creyó jamás vivir. Involuntariamente gimió, fue casi un susurro, como si pensara que el más mínimo ruido lo despertaría del sueño y acabaría con todo. Rodeó a Harry con los brazos, titubeante, y deslizó sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al cabello azabache. Enredó sus dedos, y en ese momento la inseguridad se esfumó al caer en cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando... después de tanto tiempo deseando lo que no podía tener, sufriendo constantemente el triste y solitario vacío... Estaba con él. Finalmente la felicidad, una exquisita y embriagante felicidad, calmó su alma y no pudo hacer más que apretar el cabello que tenía entre sus dedos, con fuerza, y apegarse todavía más a Harry, buscando el mayor contacto posible, tratando de hundirse en su piel y sentirlo suyo. Gimió otra vez, mucho más fuerte que antes, dentro de la boca del moreno cuando la lengua caliente abrazó la suya, Draco perdía el control, sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría. Tembloroso, intentando acercarse más, terminó por empujar a Harry hasta chocar con una mesa.

Harry no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, de qué lo había impulsado a vengarse de esta forma... había pensado que le daría una lección a Draco, que tenía que demostrarle que no era mal besador como tanto le recriminaba, pero eso ya no importaba; ya no pensaba en nada, sólo sentía. El calor de la piel del rubio bajo la ropa lo llamaba, como si le quemara, y la única cura fuera apretarlo más en ese abrazo delicioso. Los golpes eléctricos en todo su cuerpo dictaban una respiración acelerada y un continuo palpitar frenético. Las manos de Draco acariciaron su espalda, su cuello y finalmente lo tomaron con fuerza del cabello. Harry apresuró sus movimientos, deseoso de sentir más de la boca de su amigo y Draco soltó un excitante gemido. Desesperado, enterró los dedos en su espalda imaginando la piel blanca hundirse ante el paso de sus uñas. Sintió como si se abandonara a sí mismo, dejando la realidad de lado, el aula, el barco... ronroneó involuntariamente cuando chocó contra una mesa y la rodilla de Draco rozó la cara interior de una de sus piernas, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, toda su sangre agolpada en su erección, palpitante, buscando a Draco... y Draco estaba demasiado cerca. Volvió de su viaje a la libertad con un enorme peso al notar como se había dejado llevar, al encontrarse incapaz de retomar el control sobre si mismo. Las sensaciones dejaron de ser primitivas y placenteras, en cambio se volvieron amenazantes. Intentó arrancar, pero Draco estaba demasiado cerca, rodeándolo con los brazos y lo había acorralado nuevamente contra una mesa.

Lo empujó desde el pecho intentando apartarse, desesperado. Había huido muchas veces de esto, era como un instinto, instinto de sobrevivencia. Pero Draco se negaba y lo envolvía nuevamente en un abrazo torpe, aferrándose con rapidez de su cadera y hombro, y al sentir nuevamente resistencia lo tomó de los brazos y luego de la cintura con toda su fuerza. Harry lo empujó varias veces forcejeando ya no con cuidado, sino con violencia, reflejo de su miedo y pérdida de control, evitando todo el tiempo que su erección fuera notada.

Hasta que al fin, en medio de febriles besos que Draco soltaba en su cara y cuello, logró golpearlo, expulsándolo contra una mesa. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda y caminó casi corriendo a la puerta de su despacho. Una vez dentro, hechizó con urgencia su pantalón para ocultar su obvia excitación.

Los labios de Draco temblaban, estaba congelado en el piso sin entender_... Harry... _se tocó la boca afiebrada, hinchada no sólo por los besos, sino por el golpe y la sangre que salía débilmente de un pequeño corte. Percibió como Harry se alejaba sin decir una palabra, sin detenerse a mirarlo siquiera. No entendía, no quería entender. Se puso de pie sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardaban en agolparse dentro de sus ojos, que no esperarían como siempre a que tomara su máscara para evitar que cayeran, se arrojarían al vacío sin su permiso impulsadas por este nuevo dolor, mucho más intenso y enfermo que los anteriores. No podía entender...

Tragó saliva y miró como Harry entraba a su despacho, todavía no le decía nada... le daba la espalda continuando el desprecio... ¿por qué se había ofendido?

Sentía el sabor de Harry recorrer con dulces punzadas su boca_... ...pero... él me besó..._

¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Para humillarlo?

Todavía estaba tembloroso por todo lo que había expresado, por haberse entregado de aquella forma, extasiado por el toque, descontrolado porque era Harry al fin...

_...creí que... yo creí..._

¿Quería acaso demostrarle que era su dueño? ¿Enrostrarle que podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana? _...creí ..._ ¿ que tenía todo el poder para doblegarlo? ¿Despreciarlo?

_...parecía gustarle..._... dio un paso sintiendo que su cuerpo no lo aguantaría _...no... entiendo...él...me correspondía...¿me... correspondía?..._

Un nuevo rechazo. Controló sus ojos; la pasión, la confusión y el mar de sentimientos se calmaron hasta volverse piedra, sólida y opaca. Al paso siguiente, el entendimiento ya lo abrazaba y el actual rechazo había sido asimilado. Un nuevo rencor nacía y se juntaba con todos los que había provocado Harry, se agolpaban en su estómago, heridas que se curaban cuando el chico lo abrazaba por las noches y eran olvidadas, hasta que lo volvía a rechazar. La danza de la venganza hervía dentro de Draco, pero el chico hizo caso omiso a lo que su instinto le pedía. La venganza nunca le había resultado con Harry, la venganza ya no lo calmaba. Ya nada lo aliviaba.

Llegó hasta el despacho de Harry, no porque deseara verlo, sino porque no aceptaba huir, aún le quedaba una gota de orgullo y ceder ante su debilidad y correr a refugiarse lejos de la mirada verde, sería aún más humillante.

—Tengo que aprender el Avada Kedavra, puedo ensayar en este lado —Harry señaló un espacio vacío cerca de la chimenea. Su voz no era del todo normal, pero claramente estaba borrando con rapidez los recuerdos. Miró a Draco de reojo esperando que tal como él, quisiera olvidar lo ocurrido. Sintió piedras en el estómago cuando encontró nula expresión en el níveo rostro. Desvió la mirada nuevamente. Muchas preguntas asaltaban su razón a cada instante, pero él procuraba mantenerlas a raya, ignorarlas y rechazarlas. No había que pensar en eso.

—Está bien —Draco consiguió sacar la voz, segura y fría. Con un _accio_ atrajo una caja de cartón y la dejó entre ambos. Varias ranas saltaban dentro como si supieran que iban a morir.

Harry volvió a mirar al rubio disimuladamente. El labio roto le señalaba en rojo su culpabilidad, la mirada gris era impasible y ahora se concentraba en escoger a una rana grande, apropiada para el hechizo. Harry tuvo el marginal impulso de volver a besarlo, y esa simple sensación le causó furia, ira pura contra ese idiota que pretendía matar a una rana sólo para que él aprendiera este hechizo, el hechizo asesino de sus padres, para que él ensayara incluso antes de dominar el movimiento de la varita... ¿cuántas ranas pretendía Draco que matara?

—No es necesario que matemos animales...

— ¿Y cómo piensas aprender, Harry? —el nombre nunca había sido pronunciado con tanto desprecio y el aludido se sintió incómodo, creyendo en un principio que había usado su apellido.

—No es necesario matar...

—No, claro, por qué tendrías que matar con el Avada...

—NO ES NECESARIO QUE MATE A TODAS ESAS RANAS, PUEDO INTENTARLO PRIMERO SIN LANZAR EL HECHIZO... —ahora Harry prácticamente gritaba.

—TE ESTOY ENSEÑANDO COMO LO HICIERON CONMIGO —y Draco también subió el tono, aunque con mas control sobre su voz.

—¿FUE CON RANAS? CREÍ QUE TÚ HABÍAS OCUPADO ELFOS —contestó con tono despectivo e insidioso.

—No. Ocupé ranas, luego perros y finalmente caballos...—la forma indiferente en que lo dijo encolerizó al moreno.

— ¿Y NO TRATASTE CON NIÑOS?

—No —contestó con calma, arrastrando todavía más las palabras —eso era reservado para Voldemort —petrificó a la rana y la tiró al suelo. El movimiento de sus manos, la vestimenta oscura, la altiva mirada... Harry recordó a Hermione advirtiéndole que el rubio no era tan bueno.

Y también recordó a Lucius, Draco era muy parecido a Lucius.

— ¿Me vas a decir que nunca mataste a nadie? —preguntó con acentuada malicia, dudando en la respuesta que hasta hacía unos minutos, hubiera jurado era negativa.

Draco lo observó todavía más frío que antes — ¿Vamos a comenzar? Ya sabes cuales son las palabras.

—No voy a hacerlo —Harry apretó su varita —no voy a aprender este hechizo, no soy un asqueroso mortífago.

—Oh, claro, dejarás que Voldemort nos mate a todos para no manchar tus puras manitos...

—Buscaré la forma...

— ¡ESTA ES LA FORMA! ¡LEVANTA TU VARITA ESTÚPIDO, DEJA DE SER COBARDE!

— ¡¿TÚ ME TRATAS DE COBARDE! ¿TÚ, MALFOY? ¡PRECISAMENTE PORQUE NO LO SOY, NO ME APROVECHARÉ DE ESA RANA! ¿QUÉ ME PASARÁS DESPUÉS, UN ALUMNO?

—ERES UN IMBÉCIL

— ¡A TI TAL VEZ TE GUSTE MATAR POR DEPORTE... —Draco levantó el animal con su varita y se lo lanzó a la cara

— ¡MÁTALO! —le ordenó. La verdad, estaba deseando que lo matara a él.

Harry se cubrió la cara con los brazos y despetrificó al animal que se alejó saltando torpemente.

—ESTÁS LOCO, MALFOY —Harry estaba tan rojo que las venas del rostro parecían querer explotar —ERES IGUAL A TU PADRE...

¡PLAFFF!

Las ranas cayeron de la caja por la patada recibida y saltaron en todas direcciones buscando alejarse del peligro. Draco le dio una última mirada a Harry cargada de aborrecimiento y rencor, y caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme, aplastando algunos anfibios —has lo que quieras — fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta. Continuó su camino sin estudiar lo que hacía Harry, apuró el paso y salió del aula deseando alejarse, una lágrima apenas visible venció sus defensas y golpeó contra el piso. Ya lejos de la entrada del aula de defensa, el rubio corrió buscando su refugio.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, sentía grandes ganas de vomitar.

Abrió con mucha dificultad la puerta, los nervios estaban desatándose en él y apenas podía ver con la carga de agua en sus ojos. Abrió, cerró y corrió a su despacho hasta que al fin estaba encerrado. Respiraba agitado, buscando aire, suponiendo que así se calmaría... pero no era así. Toda la escena se repetía una y otra vez... toda la felicidad que le había dado, la esperanza casi abandonada al fin cumplida y luego estrellada cruelmente.

¿Harry lo había hecho a propósito?

¿Cómo podía doler tanto? _Blaise tiene razón..._ Harry no le hacía bien. Se volvería loco si seguía sintiéndose así. _¿Por qué me odia de nuevo?_ ...Quería huir, olvidarse de todo, arrancar donde sus pensamientos no lo atraparan..._maldición..._ buscó entre las botellas, con la sensación de la boca de Harry sobre él, atormentándolo. Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro recorriendo venenos de diferentes grados_... Potter..._ y maldijo su voluntad, y a Voldemort y a su padre por mantenerlo con una venganza pendiente. El odio era ahora lo único que lo sujetaba.

Siguió buscando, ahora con expresión nula, sumergido y perdido en su amargura, hasta que al fin encontró su concurrida botella de poción para dormir. Tembloroso, la tomó y destapó sin ningún cuidado, parte del líquido cayó sobre sus zapatos, pero ni siquiera lo notó... tenía que salir, sólo quería dormir y alejarse de la mirada de Harry, de su maravillosa sonrisa, de su sabor... El líquido salpicaba en medio del fuerte temblor de sus dedos.

Un pequeño quejido se fugó de la dolida garganta. Hubiera deseado gritar, golpear, torturar... pero no debía_... tengo que controlarme..._Tomó un largo trago de poción, sin verterla en una ampolla apropiada, sin medir la cantidad para el máximo de cinco horas... tenía que dormir...

Pero el sueño, para su desesperación, no se hizo presente y la urgencia lo llevó a empinar una vez más el frasco. Nuevamente los labios recibieron el líquido, el corte ardió por la pócima, pero para el rubio no era importante, y menos ahora que sus ojos cedían ante un enorme peso... _al fin..._ dejó suavemente el envase sobre el estante y calló lentamente al suelo. ..._Harry..._

Dos lágrimas dieron contra el piso aún después que Draco perdiera la conciencia.

Harry movió la varita y devolvió las ranas a su caja. Probablemente Lisa las usaría con los estudiantes de tercero... ¿o de segundo?. Se sentó en la mesa buscando algo en que pensar, algo qué hacer, pero no había nada... ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué tenía tanta rabia?

¿Por qué lo había besado?. Se levantó y encendió el fuego, aunque la noche era demasiado cálida para eso. ¿Draco había matado a alguien?

Miró el fuego largo rato sin poder concentrar su mente en una sola pregunta, en un sólo problema, porque acababa de desatarse una pelea y no estaba seguro porqué había ocurrido, le molestaba la idea de ser el culpable de todo, ¿era el culpable?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía siquiera ordenar sus preguntas, no podía recordar claramente lo que acababa de pasar...

Se quedó mirando fijo las llamas, ajeno al dolor del calor cercano en su rostro, pecho y piernas. _¿Yo hice el escándalo?..._

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Bill golpeó la habitación de Harry, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y eso significaba reunión con los jefes de casa.

Fue difícil excusar la ausencia de Draco en la reunión, Harry mintió diciendo que había despertado enfermo, que al parecer algo le había hecho mal al estómago y varias veces en la noche había tenido que levantarse al baño a vomitar. Y que había bajado a su despacho a hacer una poción para quitarse las nauseas.

Bill no le creyó mucho, pero la mentira tenía a su favor el que Draco era delicado del estómago y que, aunque Pomfrey le daba medicamentos, muchas veces se curaba solo. Y por supuesto, Bill hacía oídos sordos a las salidas nocturnas de Draco, a menos que lo pillara él con las manos en la masa, no se metía, las cosas funcionaban mejor de ese modo.

Además. Tenía una excelente noticia que no arruinaría el rubio.

—Ayer, se llevó a cabo una batalla que favoreció a los nuestros —comentó con una sonrisa alegre —atacaron una cárcel que han estado investigando hace tiempo. Muchos magos han sido rescatados. Los que ya dábamos por muertos —tomó una gruesa carta que estaba frente a él, la expresión alegre cambió a una preocupada —aquí tengo los nombres de quienes han sido rescatados También está la lista de muertos. Algunos murieron en esa cárcel antes de que llegáramos y otros en batalla. Pero aún así ha sido un logro para nosotros.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando el papel, impacientes por conocer los nombres y saber si tenían buenas o malas noticias para el barco.

—Los aurores destruyeron en su ataque experimentos y cautivos que ocupaban para ellos...

— ¿Las quimeras? —preguntó Lisa, todos estaban en conocimiento de esto, era poca información, pero la mantenían presente siempre.

—Si, y... encontraron a Lupin —sonrió a Harry. Todos conocían al licántropo, pero para Bill y Harry, que eran más cercanos, la noticia era de suma importancia.

La cara de Harry se iluminó y por ese momento olvidó el peso que llevaba a cuestas por la pelea con Draco.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó esperanzado, el rostro de Bill no era funerario.

—Sí, ya está en la casa de Sirius —Harry sonrió, la desaparición de Remus había sido un agujero muy doloroso que había cargado hasta a hora.

—Podemos ver los nombres... —preguntó Lisa apuntando la carta.

Bill sacó tres papeles. Y los repartió entre los tres jefes de casa.

Harry desdobló el suyo y leyó con apuro: cinco personas encontrada, ni una defunción.

Respiró aliviado. Miró a sus colegas. Lisa tenía el rostro sombrío y Hannah el rostro hundido en las manos.

— ¿Y el de Slytherin? —preguntó Lisa otra vez, bajando el papel hasta la mesa —yo puedo llevárselo.

—No hay una lista para ellos.

La felicidad que Harry sentía por Lupin, que se suponía debía ser gigante se debilitó al ver la muerte atormentando los rostros de las chicas, y también, al recordar a Draco.

—Daremos el anuncio del ataque al término del desayuno. No les daremos esperanzazas a los chicos, sólo llamen a quienes estén involucrados con las listas, y comuníquenles la noticia en privado.

La hora del desayuno llegó como siempre, los estudiantes comían gustosos un exquisito pie de limón servido con todo cariño por los elfos. El ambiente navideño rebosaba en las caritas de los jóvenes, en las decoraciones de los platos, en las conversaciones exaltadas... Todos parecían querer celebrar Navidad la mayor cantidad de tiempo, y en un par de días, la decoración estaría puesta.

Todo era maravilloso.

Sólo los profesores parecían ausentes de esa alegría, especialmente Harry que, al encontrarse con el puesto vacío del rubio, terminó por deprimirse.

Blaise se sentó sonriente en su mesa. Conversaba animado con una chica de Ravenclaw con la que nunca había tenido contacto. Era una joven sin mucha gracia física, pero movía los labios de una forma que a Blaise le parecía prometedora. Fue por eso que no notó, hasta casi terminado el desayuno, la ausencia de Draco en la alta mesa de los profesores. Le bastó una sola mirada para leer en el rostro de Harry la falta de sueño e irritación que siempre lo acompañaba en las peleas con el rubio, y el asiento vacío a su lado no presagiaba nada bueno. Se disculpó con la chica y salió en busca de su amigo.

Poco después, estaba frente al aula de pociones, abriendo cauteloso el seguro mediante un hechizo enseñado por Draco. Entró y revisó con la mirada la sala, no había nada. Caminó hacia la puerta del despacho y, luego de lidiar con el cerrojo, entró con paso inseguro.

Registró con la mirada la habitación, y se hubiera ido de no ser por la botella mal instalada y destapada que batallaba con la gravedad en la orilla de un estante. Caminó dos pasos esperando que el presentimiento no fuera realidad, pero detrás del escritorio pudo ver el cabello platino cubriendo el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

—Draco... —lo llamó con un hilo de voz. En dos zancadas estaba junto al bulto que movió casi sin fuerzas por el miedo. Pero pronto la muerte fue descartada, estaba tibio y su pecho se movía pausadamente. Exhaló en un gesto de enorme alivio, tratando de adivinar cuanta poción había tomado y luego buscó entre las cosas del rubio la capa de invisibilidad, para envolverlo en ella y cargarlo hasta su habitación.

Después de dar las buenas noticias a sus estudiantes,Harry permaneció un rato participando de la alegría de su casa. Hermione, Ginny y Ron reían contentos e imaginaban como había sido el rescate de Lupin, y como Molly debía estar cuidándolo ahora. Más lejos, varios estudiantes hacían comentarios alegres de lo que harían al ver a sus familias. Algunos se veían ausentes de la fiesta, los que no habían recibido buenas noticias y hubieran deseado saber que la desaparición de sus parientes había terminado ese día. Para otros el sabor de esta victoria era amargo, porque les recordaba la realidad de sus parientes muertos en las vacaciones. Pero aún así la alegría era reina. El optimismo que despertaba esta derrota a las tropas mortífagas era impagable. Voldemort no era invencible y eso les daba esperanzas a todos. Media hora más tarde, Harry estaba en la cubierta superior. Había escapado a las invitaciones de sus amigos para celebrar, necesitaba estar solo.

Tal vez su ánimo era tan bajo por las realidades enfrentadas: la felicidad de la victoria (de las vidas salvadas) y el dolor de las pérdidas. No podía alejar su mente de lo que debía estar pasando en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No podía olvidar que Voldemort y el fin de la guerra era su responsabilidad; y en medio de todo eso, se sentía totalmente egoísta porque, a pesar de todo, no le afectaba como debería afectarle. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir el odio hacia Voldemort que ya casi no lo sentía. Y al mismo tiempo, el último mes, desde que Draco había sido su apoyo, el peso de ser Harry Potter había disminuido, y la crueldad de la guerra, también. De hecho. Lo que más lo afectaba ahora era la soledad en que lo había dejado Draco después del pleito. Era saber que, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera ahora, no podía buscar consuelo en él. Ese abrazo que con tanta efectividad le quitaba todos sus problemas... Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era tristeza e incomodidad, un poco de rabia en contra del rubio y un molesto remordimiento que no terminaba de asimilar. No se sentía bien.

Miró al mar mucho tiempo hasta que ya no aguantó más.

Tenía que hablar con Draco. Su comportamiento había sido muy estúpido y no lo culpaba por no haber llegado a la guardia... Tenía que decirle que aprendería el hechizo, sólo se había puesto nervioso, pero ahora ya lo sabía, era necesario... Era necesario también que no estuvieran enojados.

Golpeó la puerta de la pieza de Blaise. Ya nadie lo miraba extrañado cuando entraba a Slytherin, ya nadie se extrañaba cuando un estudiante se metía en otra casa y mucho menos se extrañaban de la presencia del chico que desde el principio no había tenido reparos en usar su puesto de jefe para pasearse por Slytherin sin problemas.

Blaise se levantó del lado de Draco para abrir la puerta. Caminó con su mente forjando respuestas de qué estupidez le había hecho Harry ahora para que terminara dopado en el piso.

La obsesión de Draco apareció frente a él al abrir la puerta.

—Quiero hablar con Draco —exigió Harry, la culpa brilló por su ausencia y Blaise lo odió por eso. Pero conservó la calma, tenía que sacarlo de la pieza, no podía ver a Draco así.

—Está durmiendo —se apresuró a contestar. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Harry empujó con magia. No parecía estar de humor. No era que alguna vez lo hubiera visto de buen humor.

— ¿Es muy tarde como para que esté durmiendo, no crees? —el gryffindor estaba convencido de que mentía, probablemente Draco se negaba a verlo porque seguía enojado.

—Esta es mi pieza, Potter, sal de aquí, ya te dije que está durmiendo —abrió la puerta hasta

atrás para "invitarlo" a salir.

—Voy a hablar con él —intentó caminar hacia la cama, hasta que Blaise le impidió el paso, entonces, harto de ese personaje, le lanzó un conjuro con el que lo sacó de la pieza y cerró la puerta. Blaise golpeó con fuerza, pero Harry obviamente no le abriría, y no tenía su varita afuera, a si que sólo le quedó esperar e imaginar algo que decirle para cubrir la falta de Draco.

Harry alcanzó la cama y encontró al rubio durmiendo, pero había llegado tan lejos y deseaba tanto hablar con él que, a riesgo de enojarlo, decidió despertarlo. Lo meció suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó tres veces más hasta que se convenció de que dormía profundamente y de una forma poco natural.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la punzante mirada roja de Blaise

—Está durmiendo —Entró rápidamente para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por otros estudiantes.

— ¿Tomó algo? —Harry se veía un poco asustado.

—Sí, llegó muy enojado y le di una poción para dormir, para que no se enfrascara a una pelea a golpes contigo —respondió con seguridad. Era lo mejor que podía decir, no tan alejado de la verdad, para que fuera creíble, y sin humillar a Draco. Harry no debía saber cuanto podía afectarlo, cuanto poder tenía sobre él.

— ¿Cómo a qué hora va a despertar? —deseaba preguntar si le había contado la razón del pleito. Pero prefirió callar para no dejarse en evidencia, si es que Blaise no sabía nada.

—En la noche —En realidad no tenía idea, pero debía decir algo.

— ¿Tanto le diste?

— ¿Sabes algo de pociones, Potter? —estaba casi seguro de que no tenía idea de esta poción, y acertó, Harry le lanzó una mirada cargada de aborrecimiento y abrió la puerta.

—Lo veré más tarde —suponía que la poción era ilegal, al menos Pomfrey no la aceptaría, pero como siempre cubrió a su amigo y no dijo nada del incidente, a pesar de sentir un sabor amargo en alguna parte de su cabeza ... _Blaise lo durmió para quedarse con él.. _Pero el pensamiento era demasiado marginal como para entender su significado, o lo estúpido que sonaba.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Los ojos grises hinchados por el sueño excesivo se abrieron lentamente. Poco a poco la tenue luz reveló los objetos que lo rodeaban y con ello su localización. El calor en su espalda despejó toda duda, estaba en la pieza de Blaise. Los últimos momentos vividos antes de beber la poción le dieron la bienvenida, cobrando su deuda con el tiempo, riéndose de su intento de huida. Pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, aletargado por el largo sueño...

Ya todo había pasado.

— ¿Estás despierto? —la cara de Blaise apareció desde su espalda, apenas podía verlo. Como siempre, estaba claramente preocupado.

—A-ja —el pronunciar algo tan simple lo agotó en extremo, deseó volver a dormir.

—Estuviste sangrando —Blaise lo movió para que quedara de espaldas y lo viera a la cara, levantó su mano derecha y le mostró un pañuelo que a la luz de la lámpara, parecía manchado de chocolate. Por supuesto no lo era.

Draco lo miró largo rato como si le costara entender, la vuelta a la realidad estaba tomando tiempo, su cerebro se sacudía perezoso mientras pensaba en algo para defenderse. Blaise probablemente estaba enojado. Siempre se enojaba con él.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que envenenarte...

—No era veneno —respondió con calma, sus neuronas dieron una sacudida y se pusieron en guardia.

—Sabes que no puedes abusar de esa poción —mientras lo reprendía le enrostraba el pañuelo y como si su cuerpo le diera la razón, Draco empezó a toser y la sangre saltó de su boca mezclada con saliva y un amargo sabor. Blaise le puso el pañuelo que recibió el líquido rojo y luego le limpió la cara sin mucho cuidado. —si hubieras tragado más de esa porquería, SÍ hubiera sido veneno.

—No es suficientemente poderosa como para matarme —alegó en su defensa con la voz ronca por el dolor en la garganta. Todas las noches que había tomado la pócima ahora le pasaban la cuenta, al fin lo había corroído por dentro —me curaré...

— ¿Con otra pócima? ¿Por qué no dejas de automedicarte?

—Solo quería dormir —la mirada triste conmovió a Blaise, una vez más cedía su enojo ante la pena y el temor por su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Nada... —los ojos rojos cobraron un tinte agresivo y Draco decidió cambiar su respuesta —no me preguntes, Blaise, no quiero hablar de eso.

El silencio los envolvió, Draco esperando que lo dejara tranquilo y Blaise resolviendo cual era la mejor forma de escarmentarlo. No podía pedir que Draco le contara algo, reconocer que había ocurrido ya era mucho. Pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, dejar que las cosas siguieran así, dejarlo marchar a la pieza con Harry y tomarse algún otro químico para calmarse...

—Estuve a punto de llevarte con Pomfrey —comentó en un susurro, parecía hablar solo —estoy a punto de llevarte ahora.

—No te dejaré —se sentó obligando al otro hacerse a un lado. Al levantarse desató un nuevo ataque de tos que ahogó con sus manos, ante la mirada dolida de Blaise decidió ponerse de pie y salir de esa pieza. Cuando Zabini adivinó lo que hacía lo atajó con ambos brazos, Draco seguía tosiendo, la sangre escurría entre sus dedos y Blaise la cubrió con el pañuelo. —esto... se va a pasar... pron..to —dijo entre tos y jadeos, con la voz todavía más ronca —las heridas se ce...rrarán...

—Si vuelvo a encontrarte dopado te llevaré, aunque todo el colegio se entere de lo que haces y aunque te saquen del cargo —Draco levantó la vista sorprendido y rencoroso, pero Blaise no dio marcha atrás, había que hacer algo, entonces recordó a Harry —Potter vino a verte —Draco se estremeció levemente —intentó despertarte...

— ¡LO DEJASTE VERME...

—No lo dejé—Blaise lo empujó —se invitó a la fuerza... le dije que yo te había dormido para evitar que lo golpearas —Draco miraba a su amigo suplicante — ...lo creyó —y se relajó visiblemente, al menos su honor no estaba totalmente destruido. Bajó la vista a su mano, ahora roja. Tenía ganas de vomitar... —La próxima vez... —Amenazó Zabini, Draco levantó la vista para encararlo —... él también sabrá la verdad, no seguiré cubriéndote —Las manos blancas se cerraron fuertes en puño, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía entregarlo de esa manera ¡No tenía derecho! El odio puro centelleaba en el gris metálico, Pero el moreno hizo caso omiso de él —Estoy cansado de que tomes cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar...

— ¡TRAICIÓNAME ENTONCES! —en dos segundos, impulsado por todo su orgullo, Draco alcanzó la puerta y salió dando un fuerte golpe. ¡Lo último que le faltaba era que Blaise lo amenazara!.

Se limpió la cara con un simple hechizo. En medio de un nublado camino, enredado en todas las preocupaciones que tenía, llegó sin darse cuenta al pasillo del nivel C. Estaba más tranquilo, extrañamente los eventos parecían no afectarlo ahora, solo tenía rabia; la verdadera rabia. En él, ésta se mantenía siempre contenida, envuelta en finos velos muy dentro, como un precioso combustible que lo impulsaba... ahora justamente estaba guardada calentando su vientre, protegiéndolo y buscando la forma de salir de todo esto. La venganza descansaba como una posibilidad latente, pero...

— ¿Draco? —..._Esa horrible voz_... el llamado desató una cascada de sensaciones en su rabiosa calma. Pero logró controlar sus facciones y cuando enfrentó a Harry, nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza era legible.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Se apoyó en una de las barandas, mirando al mar pidiéndole un deseo: que Potter se fuera pronto.

—Estuve pensando...

—Es fácil decirlo —se burló Draco sin mucho humor. Harry lo ignoró

—Voy a hacer el Avada Kedavra —anunció con determinación — pero no ensayaré con nada vivo hasta estar seguro de que sé hacerlo... solo lo haré para comprobar.

— ¿Porqué haces tanto escándalo? —Draco lanzó un papel hacia el mar impulsado con magia y un largo pez saltó del agua como una serpentina plateada —has experimentado con toda clase de bichos en Hogwarts, ranas, pájaros, gusanos... ¿vas a decir que no te dabas cuenta que ocupabas animales en las pociones? ¿No es mejor matar una rana que jugar a transformarla en cenicero?

—Es diferente —Se defendió Harry cuidando su voz para no comenzar otra pelea. La frialdad en el tono del rubio le dejaba claro que el enojo no había pasado.

— ¿En qué? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras con desgano. Volvió a lanzar al mar, esta vez unas migas de pan, y uno peces parecidos a platillos voladores engulleron el diminuto bocado. Harry lo miraba fijamente, la piel lavada de Draco resplandecía con la luz azulina de la noche permitiendo al moreno saborear con la vista las afiladas facciones. En las noches ese rostro despedía un magnetismo especial... las estrellas sacaban brillos plateados de sus ojos, las sombras ocultaban parte de su cara impregnando en él un halo misterioso y destacaba exquisitas formas inalcanzables ... Le favorecía la oscuridad.

...porque Draco era un ser oscuro

—En esos casos no es simple asesinato—Harry continuaba defendiendo su punto de vista, el punto de vista del bien — El Avada Kedavra si lo es, está hecho solamente para quitar vidas...

—Oh, Claro... es mejor si matas a alguien sin que sea el objetivo principal, algo así como un efecto secundario —objetó sarcástico.

—Ese hechizo mató a mis padres... y casi me mata a mí.

—Ya lo sé, eso no cambia nada.

—Recuerdo a Voldemort lanzándolo... — ¿por qué no podía entender?

—Eso tampoco cambia las cosas —Al fin Draco quitó la vista del horizonte y encaró a Harry —es sólo un hechizo, y podrías vengar a tus padres con él.

—Por eso lo voy a aprender.

—Bien, pero no te excuses por la falta de valor que tuviste la otra noche...

— ¡No es falta de valor, a diferencia de ti, yo sí me he enfrentado a Voldemort! —estaba faltando su paciencia una vez más.

—Supongo que no esperarás que te enseñe ahora —le cortó Draco para que se fuera —la clase siguiente es el martes.

La mirada esmeralda quedó fija en la delgada figura, incapaz de irse aunque las palabras del rubio habían sido claras. Había estado tan confundido, molesto, enojado, furioso... ¿quién era Draco? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Por qué siempre terminaban peleando?... Draco era un tipo conflictivo, era imposible vivir con él... era imposible adivinar qué pensaba, era tan poco transparente... No, era completamente turbio. Siempre lo había sabido, lo sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio: no era una buena persona. Y por más que tratara de convencerse seguía sintiendo eso, en el fondo... una voz en su cabeza que continuaba advirtiéndole: no te acerques, no es buena compañía... ¿Por qué creer que era simpático y bueno, cuando veía que humillaba a quienes tenía cerca, cuando se comportaba en forma egoísta, cuando sabía que le faltaba compasión, que le sobraba crueldad, que era un tramposo y un mentiroso? ¿No le había mentido ya varias veces? ¿No había sido siempre su dolor de muelas? Draco encontraba placer en el sufrimiento ajeno, y había hecho de la estafa un arte... ¿Por qué se atormentaba tratando de excusarlo? Echándose la culpa de esa pelea inevitable... Todo había sido culpa de Draco, él lo había hecho enojar ¿cómo podía aceptar tan fácil hacer un hechizo creado por seres oscuros?... ¿Y cómo podía confiar en Draco tan dispuesto a destruir cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su venganza?

Había estado todo el día sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en alguna parte... cabeza, espíritu, no podía precisarlo... pero a cada segundo estaba más consciente de la cara oscura de Draco y dolía mucho. ¿Por qué se había mentido... y por qué no sabía si se había mentido? ¿Era bueno o malo?.

No, no se iría. Tenía que preguntarle, no podía aguantar otro día sintiéndose así. De todas formas era su amigo, tenía que darle una oportunidad...

_Draco... _ ¿En verdad no te importa asesinar? —preguntó, movido por la presión en su pecho. La falta de tacto podría haber sido tomada por un error, pero Harry era una persona directa, aunque con Draco generalmente se iba por las ramas.

—Creí que ya te habías formado una opinión —a diferencia de Draco, que siempre se iba por las ramas.

—No parece importarte —Silencio —Tampoco parece ser importante para ti torturar. No muestras compasión...

—Hay muchas formas de tortura —dijo con una sonrisa amarga. La forma en que Harry lo torturaba ahora era una de las más crueles, en su opinión.

El moreno bufó, odiaba a Draco, odiaba la desesperante manera en que no contestaba sus preguntas, como no se defendía... entonces recordó.

— ¿Puedes hacer el _cruciatus_? — ..._sólo podrías hacerlo si realmente deseas hacer daño..._

—Sí —contestó como si la pregunta se tratara de sus sabores favoritos de helado—Soy muy bueno en eso —La mirada de Harry se encendió ofendida.

— ¿La única razón porque estás en este bando es venganza? —empuñaba las manos con tal fuerza que temblaba, ahora estaba seguro, era tan claro que le importaba poco lo que pasara con el mundo mágico...

—Y protección —corrigió con aire aburrido —A Dumbledore no le molestó, no veo porqué a ti te molesta.

—Me molesta que no te importe nada... que seas un perverso egoísta...

— ¿No te gustan los chicos malos?

—Creí que habías cambiado — ¿se estaba burlando? ¿Se burlaba de la confianza que le tenía?

—Y yo que me conocías —le espetó —Soy igual a Lucius, aguántate. No te queda otra.

Harry lo miró largo rato, Draco ya no lo miraba, otra vez su vista estaba fija en el mar

_...no puedes ser igual a Lucius._

Aunque tenía claro que sí, pero era Draco... Tal como en el fondo sabía que era malo, también sabía que era bueno... ¿por qué no podía dejar de confiar?

¿O dejar de mentirse?

—Te espero en la guardia —terminó por decir amargamente al darse cuenta que ya no seguirían hablando, Draco estaba callado ignorando su presencia, claramente para él la conversación había terminado —Bill no creerá que, otra vez, estás en el baño.

—Bueno.

Y Harry se fue, dejando en el aire el aroma de su perfume. Draco levantó la cara con los ojos cerrados para sentirlo antes de que el viento lo desmenuzara hasta hacerlo desaparecer. El aroma entró dulce, invadiéndolo, controlándolo. La rabia se rindió y abrazó nostálgica el perfume amado, incapaz de destruirlo. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que dárselas de Héroe, noble y considerado? _...no es tan bueno como cree... no eres mejor que yo..._

Harry, una vez más, pasó la noche solo, acostado en la orilla de la cama como si Draco estuviera ahí. La guardia fue fría, cruzaron pocas palabras y evitaron toparse. Harry resistió la tentación de preguntarle si acaso había vuelto a enfermarse, al escucharlo toser varias veces. Y luego Draco regresó a su despacho y Harry a la habitación.

Entró con pasos pesados, se quitó la camisa que traía y se tiró en la cama... solo. Otra vez estaba acostado en la orilla. Era una estupidez, pero se sentía mal de ocupar el espacio de Draco. No pudo resistir la tentación de pasar su mano por el lugar donde ahora, si no estuvieran peleados, estaría acurrucado.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo, era que Draco nunca le había ocultado su forma de ser. Nunca había tratado de hacerse el bueno y eso significaba que toda la culpa de la farsa con el rubio era suya. Incluso ese beso...

_No pienses en eso..._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para quitarse la imagen. Eso sí había sido culpa de Draco.

¡Todo era culpa de Malfoy!

Se movió con violencia y ocupó toda la cama. Ya no quería que Draco volviera a ocupar ese lugar. Era casi igual a los mortífagos, sólo que Voldemort no era su amo; se mandaba solo y eso podía ser más aterrador considerando el poder que tenía en el barco...

_Eso llega a ser estúpido de lo paranoico, Harry... Es Draco, tu Draco. _

Aunque sus pensamientos no eran lo suficientemente conscientes, sintió un enorme malestar y nuevo enojo. ¡Claro que Draco era el culpable de todo!

Al otro día tuvo que soportar al rubiecito junto a él, haciéndose el lindo con Lisa. Ahora lo ignoraba excepto para pedirle el azúcar o la pasta de jamón. Para cuando le pidió un croissant que estaba frente al puesto de Sprout, Harry se vio en su límite y se puso de pie, dejándolo con la mano estirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lisa.

—No sé, de vez en cuando descarga su horrible genio conmigo —Lisa sonrió asintiendo. No tenía sentido meterse en sus peleas.

El moreno caminó por todo el barco buscando como calmarse, estaba aburrido de todo... sobre todo de que Malfoy siempre se saliera con la suya. No parecía importarle estar enojado con él... no perdía su tiempo, claro, lo ocupaba en coquetear con Lisa. Probablemente ahora estaría con ella todo el día, ya que no lo tenía a él. O tal vez aprovecharía de deslizarse hasta la pieza de Blaise...

Se metió en su oficina y de un golpe de magia botó todos los libros del estante y, no contento con eso, los pateó y con otro golpe de magia los lanzó a la pared.

No quería estar enojado con él. ¿Pero como podía perdonarlo por ser... así? Tan Malfoy...

Y ahora tenía que ordenar todo este desorden — ¡AGRRRRRRRRRR! — se sentó entre los libros intentando calmarse. Lo estaba extrañando. ¿Por qué tenía que extrañarlo?

No fue a almorzar, llegó a la hora del té y trató de ser mas amable con Draco en la cena. Más amable sólo significaba que, al menos cuando le hablaba, lo miraba.

En la guardia de esa noche, hablaron de lo planes con los estudiantes, Bill les había pedido que hicieran exámenes importantes, parecidos a los TIMOS para que los jóvenes se pusieran a trabajar, porque poco a poco habían ido durmiéndose en sus laureles, y eso significaba una cosa: anarquía.

—El descontrol será inevitable si estamos aquí más de una año —opinó Draco con voz monótona y entendida, Harry echaba de menos la viveza de su compañero —Es lógico que empiecen a preguntarse porqué estudiar tanto, o porqué hacernos caso si tal vez no vuelvan nunca. Llegará el momento en que se den cuenta que los jefes de casa y los mayores no somos suficiente autoridad y que aquí aislados pueden crear sus propias reglas.

—Eso no pasará si sabemos guiarlos —El tono de Harry también era empaquetadamente ordenado. La conversación sólo afirmaba lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ambos. Hubiera sido mejor no hablarse.

—Si yo no fuera profesor y tuviera que recibir órdenes de gente de mi edad, ya estaría pensando en revelarme.

Harry sonrió, después de todo, Dumbledore había sido sabio en dejarlo de jefe de casa.

—Esperemos que no haya que enfrentarse a eso —dijo optimista el moreno —aunque a mi parecer pueden entender lo importante que es entrenarse...

—Y si no, lanzamos un par de fuertes hechizos y los sometemos, no por nada somos los mejores y más poderosos a bordo.

Harry lo miró callado, algo de su enojo volvió a aflorar, pero no dijo nada. Draco era siempre un dictador ¿verdad? Eso también lo sabía desde hacía mucho.

Adivinando lo que debía estar pensando Harry, el rubio cerró la boca. Se concentró en el cielo, como si las estrellas fueran tan interesantes... aunque las veía todas las noches y la verdad, ver sólo estrellas ya le estaba molestando. La copa de un árbol sería un buen cambio... en un lugar lejos, muy lejos de Harry.

Para sorpresa de Potter, al término de la guardia, Draco entró a la pieza con él.

Como suponía, no se acostó abajo, sino que subió a su cama. Aún sabiendo que eso ocurriría, le dolió. El aroma de Draco lo acompañó arriba y Harry no pudo hacer más que conformarse con meterse en su lecho y aspirar la débil estela que se dispersó en la pieza. Ahí estaba, solo otra vez. Aunque hacía mucho calor, su cama se sentía fría, y para cuando el sueño lo venció, estaba atrapado en amargos pensamientos que flotaban dentro su cansada cabeza.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y Draco todavía no podía dormir. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, descansando ahí, mientras su mente se concentraba en la respiración acompasada que llegaba desde la cama de abajo. Casi podía sentir el vaivén del pecho de Harry al respirar, la exhalación chocando con su frente, acariciando con su tibieza los mechones platinos en ese ambiente íntimo que compartían cuando se acostaban juntos.

Harry abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y le miró extrañado.

— ¿Todavía no te duermes? —Preguntó preocupado, el ceño fruncido encantadoramente, los párpados caídos por el sueño y los ojos brillando con la característica pasión arremolinada en el fondo esmeralda.

Draco no pudo más y confesó todo lo que estaba pasándole, aunque horriblemente nervioso, un valor poco común ya lo había impulsado a declararse y cuando terminó, con un calor abrazante en el pecho y los labios temblorosos, sintió los brazos de Harry envolverlo con fuerza y acercarlo lentamente hasta haber alcanzado sus labios.

La respiración agitada proveniente de la cama de abajo sacó a Draco de sus estúpidas fantasías. Todos sus sentidos esperaron alerta, detectando los cambios en el sueño del moreno, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba.

El sonido de la respiración crecía con rapidez, las sábanas sonaban, probablemente movidas bruscamente por las manos y piernas que debían estar sacudiéndose frenéticas.

Draco se sentó en la cama. En otra ocasión hubiera bajado inmediatamente, pero estaba resentido, todavía le dolía ver a Harry y eso lo mantenía pegado al colchón, como si fuera incapaz de moverse. Un grito débil lo sacudió en su incertidumbre, el sufrimiento del chico lo afectaba, lo atormentaba...

— ¡AH! — era otro quejido, más agudo que el primero y mucho más corto, como si hubiera sido obligado a callar... El corazón de Draco bombeó acelerado buscando despertar a su dueño y cuando sus nervios no pudieron más, saltó de la cama. Apenas notó el sudor en Harry, las manos agarrotadas clavadas en el colchón, la tensión de su tronco y piernas. Se limitó a tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo enérgicamente.

— ¡Harry despierta! —le ordenó angustiado, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado llegar hasta ese punto. Harry apretó los dientes separándose de él, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y lágrimas deslizándose por las facciones tensas — ¡Harry soy Draco! ¡Cálmate, estás durmiendo!

Abrió la boca y lanzo un grito mudo.

— ¡HARRY!... —Draco le dio un empujón contra la cama, sintiendo que si no despertaba, perdería la conciencia, o se volvería loco — ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! — tenía que salvarlo —¡HARRY!

Y los ojos de Harry se abrieron como un estallido, saltó de la cama arrancando de su pesadilla y se abrazó a Draco. Un quejido dolorido salió de su garganta, ahogado por sollozos que lo hacían temblar.

—Estás bien... —intentó convencerlo Draco, que lo había acogido y ahora le palmeaba con suavidad. Bajo las palmas, sentía el sudor frío de la espalda trigueña, el movimiento errante y agitado de su intento por respirar y controlarse, las convulsiones del llanto apenas retenido... Nunca había visto llorar a Harry.

Un nudo en su garganta le advirtió que estaba siendo contagiado, y lo apretó con fuerza para calmarlo y calmarse a sí mismo.

Harry intentaba pegarse a Draco, hundirse en su pecho, en su olor... Apretó su cintura mientras trataba de aquietar sus sollozos. Estaba con él... nada había sido real... lo tenía ahí, tibio... movió su cabeza en el cuenco del cuello y hombro, buscando asegurarse, olió la piel blanca convenciéndose de que era él y tanteó la espalda desesperado, todavía temblando. No le había pasado nada... _no era real_... ¡estaba vivo!

Ya se había calmado, ahora el sudor no era frío sino cálido por el contacto de sus torsos faltos de ropa en una noche demasiado calurosa. Draco había sido empujado a su rincón, un poco por la presión de los brazos de Harry que lo jalaron poco a poco hasta allá y otro poco por su propia conciencia, o inconsciencia que le llevaba a tomar "su lugar". Habían estado así mucho tiempo. La cabeza de Harry protegida por el pecho y los brazos de Draco, que por primera vez lo acunaba para dormir. Los brazos de Harry ya no lo estrujaban, se limitaban a rodear su cintura.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó incapaz de aguantar la duda por más tiempo.

—Lo de siempre.

Para Draco, esos significaba Voldemort destruyendo el mundo mágico. Para Harry, observar la Muerte de Draco sin poder hacer nada para evitarla. Si Malfoy hubiera dormido los dos días anteriores en la pieza, habría tenido que despertarlo dos veces más.

Se volvió a apretar contra el rubio cuando recordó la última imagen de su sueño.

—Duérmete —le ordenó Draco.

—No puedo —le angustiaba tener que soñar eso una vez más.

Pasaron quince minutos.

— ¿Te queda de esa poción que tomas para dormir? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado porque esta vez no le negase la pócima como otras tantas en que la había solicitado.

—Sólo esta vez, Harry —intentó pararse para buscarla, pero Harry no se movía para dejarlo salir, continuaba abrazándolo.

—Está en el despacho, no puedo dártela si no me dejas salir —dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno —como si le costara mucho, se alejó lentamente. Al mirar al rubio a la cara no pudo reprimir una risita avergonzada que Draco respondió ensanchando la suya, para luego salir de la pieza.

Harry respiró profundo, encantado por estar envuelto otra vez en el aroma del rubio. Y feliz de ser acogido entre sus brazos... nunca había dormido así. El estómago le cosquilleaba y se revolvía insistente. La sonrisa nerviosa se había agrandado y estaba sospechando que pronto sería una carcajada. ¡Al fin habían hecho las paces!

_...Draco es mío otra vez..._

Se estiró ronroneando debido a una felicidad que le recorría traviesa, y se volvió a la puerta del baño esperando a que entrara su amigo.

Una vez medida la cantidad para tres horas de sueño, Draco vació el líquido en una ampolla pequeña. Estaba nervioso, nunca había esperado tanto cariño y franqueza de parte de Harry. Ni estar tan cerca de él de esta manera extraña, tan juntos y tan platónico... Todavía sentía la piel del moreno en sus palmas. El sudor resbaladizo entre sus dedos, el calor abrazante de su cuerpo... Se había resistido a probarlo, posiblemente en el estado maniático en que había despertado ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero no se atrevió. Luego de que terminara de llorar había estado pensando en cualquier cosa, menos en consolarlo. Esto estaba resultando muy absurdo, hacía unos días le golpeaba y ahora parecía ser la persona que mas necesitaba...

_...fue una pesadilla horrible, sólo por eso se acerca..._

Cruzó la puerta para salir con la ampolla en su mano, muy confundido. Había sido más que solamente consuelo por una pesadilla, Harry había vivido muchas cosas horribles, una pesadilla no lo haría reaccionar así con él, sobretodo si estaban tan enojados... si lo consideraba tan bajo y ruin...

_...No se habría arrojado a mí de esa forma..._

_...No se habría quedado conmigo tanto rato..._

Subió la escalera pausadamente pero de a dos peldaños, concentrado en controlar su cuerpo y no sudar, no verse nervioso,no demostrar lo confundido que estaba... y ansioso... y aterrado y...

Abrió la puerta.

La mirada esmeralda se encendió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

_...Al fin estás aquí..._

Lo primero que vio fue el torso desnudo atravesar el umbral, La luminosidad propia de la nívea piel se perfilaba fantasmagórica en el negro de la habitación. Se sentó tranquilamente aún con la vista fija en Draco. Deslizó su mirada por la exquisita figura, movido por la curiosidad de conocer el líquido que tomaría dentro de poco, y entre piel suave y músculos trabajados, dio al fin con la pequeña botella. Los dedos de Draco la llevaban con delicadeza en la mano izquierda, cerca del bajo vientre. Mientras que con la derecha volvía a tomar el pomo de la puerta para cerrar.

¿Esa poción sería legal o sólo otro invento del rubio?

Sus ojos desenfocaron como por voluntad propia el frasco y registraron un plano más interesante: la musculatura firme del abdomen dibujado en delicado claroscuro. La puerta cerró con un ligero ruido justo cuando la mirada verde revoloteaba por el marcado hueso en las caderas y se internaba fugaz hacia el inicio del pantalón provocadoramente suelto, casi cayendo por las caderas de Draco.

— ¿Tan poca poción? —se quejó Harry concentrando su vista nuevamente en el frasco, olvidando por completo su exploración. Era una reacción mecánica, le pasaba siempre que Draco salía de la ducha.

— ¿Sabes algo de pociones? —le espetó Draco con sorna, acercándose.

—Pomfrey me daba...

—Y yo te doy ésta —le tendió la botella — Es para tres horas. Debiste tener la pesadilla antes —agregó en tono de queja —tendríamos más tiempo para dormir.

Harry le quitó bruscamente la ampolla y la bebió rápidamente. El sabor amargo le raspaba la garganta, pero no se quejó, había tomado cosas peores en la enfermería. Mantuvo la ampolla empinada un tiempo hasta que estuvo seguro que la última gota había caído en su boca.

— ¿Cuánto se demora en hacer efecto? —preguntó al no sentir ni pizca de sueño.

—Dos minutos en hacerte sentir somnoliento, dos más para que te quedes dormido... —dijo calculando más o menos lo que debía demorar.

—Entonces hay que acomodarse, no vaya a ser que me duerma sentado —Tomó a Draco de la cintura y lo jaló delicadamente hacia la cama. Frente al inesperado gesto, el rubio sintió un escandaloso y alarmado cosquilleo bajo sus pantalones y se pasó al rincón velozmente para disimular su reacción. A pesar de que Harry apenas lo soltó para que lo hiciera, consiguió calmarse, y para cuando los brazos del moreno lo rodearon, estaba bajo control, aunque sentía que su corazón latía más acelerado de lo normal —Yo duermo aquí —dijo Harry apoyándose en el pecho de Draco antes de que terminara de acostarse, como si estuvieran peleando por la ventana en un viaje a la playa y él entrara antes al bus para obtenerlo.

Draco rió (más nervioso que divertido) tratando de parecer hastiado y se acostó como pudo. Al fin estaba relajándose cuando Harry levantó la cabeza de súbito — ¿Qué pasa si por alguna razón debo despertar? ¿si viene Bill y quiere que vayamos a una reunión...

—Esas preguntas se hacen antes de aceptar drogas, Harry. ¡No puedo creer que tú seas el salvador...

— ¿Qué pasará? —exigió nuevamente.

—Le diré que te drogaste y no he podido despertarte —Respondió con simpleza. Harry le clavó los ojos insistente y Draco suspiró pesadamente en señal de rendición —Si te muevo brusco, te grito en el oído o te echo agua, te despertarás.

Luego de escuchar eso, volvió a relajarse.

—Me está dando sueño —hundió la cara en la piel de Draco y aspiró el aroma una vez más. Ese olor era embriagante, y despertaba sus hormonas haciéndolas saltar descontroladas. No era el olor de los perfumes contenidos en el shampoo, o el jabón. Era olor a piel, ahora calentada con su propio aliento, no pudo identificar que era lo que le encantaba de esa manera porque más sueño empezó a vencerlo, . Suerte para él, porque la leve excitación que había querido crecer, se durmió, aunque le dejó una sensación muy agradable. Se acomodó perezoso y rozó suavemente la curva de la espalda del rubio. Sonrió —eres muy suave —le dijo balbuceando antes de caer dormido.

Draco no entendió lo que dijo porque el susurro cálido en su pecho le envió torrentes de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Respiró con ritmo calculado, procurando no hacer ni un ruido para enterarse si Harry ahora estaba durmiendo...

Le pareció que era un gato hambriento y que acababan de dejarlo sólo con un suculento trozo de carne. Esperó unos minutos más para asegurarse de que ya no despertaría, y cuando ya no había duda, pasó lentamente sus labios por el suave y alborotado cabello negro. Era una degustación, el primer bocado.

Su sangre se calentó por la anticipación de lo que haría. Al fin, Harry estaba suficientemente dormido... y por primera vez, vestido únicamente con la pieza inferior del pijama. No podía aguantar. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Delineó con la yema de sus dedos los brazos de Harry mientras se alejaba un poco y se acomodaba para quedar justo a la altura de su rostro. Con adoración, acercó sus labios hasta la frente y suavemente rozó la célebre cicatriz. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el relieve de la marca, sintiendo también el cabello negro haciéndole cosquillas, obligándolo a sonreír. Todavía sonriendo, terminó el contacto en un dulce beso.

Una vez probada la piel ya no pudo alejarse. Descendió con los labios, delineando el perfil hasta la punta de la nariz, la besó tiernamente y luego saltó desde ella hasta la boca, atrapando el labio inferior, ligeramente más carnoso que el superior, y con la punta de la lengua humedeció la suave piel. Entonces el tenue vértigo que placenteramente lo acunaba, estalló en pequeñas oleadas de calor e insistente burbujeo sanguíneo. Soltó un cálido suspiro en los labios de Harry para luego quedarse ahí, en delicioso contacto, aspirando con la boca la respiración del inocente dormido. Pero pronto, el cuerpo impaciente, ya intoxicado de Harry, le exigió que continuara.

Ocupando todo su poder mental, controló sus ansiosas manos para bajarlas con calma hasta el pecho del chico.

El contacto le quemó exquisitamente.

Respiró acelerado, su cuerpo cada vez más impaciente, y tomándolo por la cintura lo movió para que se desenroscara. Caricias suaves bailaron por la base de la espalda, la cintura y el torso de Harry. Draco hundió sus labios en el pecho del chico como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo y rozó suavemente las curvas de su musculatura, los latidos ahora se atoraban en su garganta y cabeza. Y habiendo estirado imposiblemente su autocontrol, ya sin poder contenerse, besó uno de los pezones.

Un nuevo estallido, electricidad y calor hormigueante despertaron su miembro. Se mordió los labios buscando en el dolor, el autocontrol que sentía alejarse a pasos agigantados. No podía ser brusco, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Tragó saliva, las manos ahora estaban resbalosas, el calor emanado era claramente excesivo y el solo estar conciente de eso le excitaba más. Volvió a tragar saliva y con decisión rozó con los dientes, apenas apretando, el rosado pezón; y yendo más lejos de lo que esperaba, dejó salir su lengua de entre los dientes y palpó con la punta, la piel cálida.

Se alejó nuevamente sintiendo que la excitación empezaba a nublar su mente, cerró los ojos para calmarse. Entonces Harry se movió un poco, arrastrando su cuerpo a una posición similar a la inicial, probablemente buscando hundir su cabeza en Draco otra vez. Accidentalmente rozó con su pierna la erección del rubio.

Miedo y placer se enlazaron dejándolo inmóvil, calor abrasador por su cuerpo tenso, y escalofríos en la espalda y cuello. Respiró agitado esperando a tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió. _Tonto, está dormido..._

Volvió a poner sus manos sobre la piel de Harry, el corazón bombeando con fuerza, la cabeza caliente y el pene erecto y palpitante.

Con los pulgares perfiló el hueso de la cadera del chico, su respiración ahora era claramente sonora.

Frotó las manos en la piel y cruzó por ella hasta llegar al trasero. Apretó con fuerza y arrastró hacia arriba los dedos para finalmente, meter ambas manos dentro del pijama. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, en sus excursiones más atrevidas, apenas se había aventurado por el vientre, o la base del pantalón. Por lo general se conformaba con meter sus manos dentro de la camisa.

Ahogó un gemido incontrolable en un húmedo beso al cuello del dormido. Harry movió la cabeza.

Casi creyó que había despertado, pero todavía sus movimientos eran muy suaves como para que lo hiciera. Volvió a apretar el trasero y lo jaló levemente hacia él; al tiempo que se acercaba, tocó con su erección la parte baja de Harry y en un impulso inconsciente, se frotó una vez contra él.

Gimió. Esta vez muy audible.

Su propia voz cortando el silencio lo aplastó contra la vida real. No podía seguir... estaba demasiado caliente... a este paso sería culpable de violación, y por supuesto, Harry se despertaría.

Se levantó apresurado, besó a Harry una última vez y salió a su despacho.

Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta bruscamente y se cargó en ella.

Su agitada respiración era el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos.

El aire caliente salía brusco desde sus labios, buscando encontrarse con otra boca...

Imaginó a Harry dedicándole una mirada intensa, el brillo esmeralda era demasiado poderoso para Draco, demasiado anhelado como para no ruborizarse. No podía creer que estuviera siendo mirado de esa manera. El moreno se había acercado sigiloso como una gato; con mirada desafiante y libidinosa, lo invitaba a dejar la realidad para estar junto a él.

Draco había cerrado los ojos.

Ahora estaba muy cerca, casi encima de él.

Y se tocó la boca, rozando con sus suaves yemas la carne enrojecida por el ataque a su compañero de cuarto.

Harry levantó una de sus manos con tortuosa lentitud y, en un gesto tierno, le acarició los labios.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se acarició el cuello con la punta de los dedos, ejerciendo una presión casi nula.

Y Harry aprovechó para recorrer con sus delgados dedos la cremosa piel expuesta, desatando a su paso borbotones de escalofríos.

_..."Te amo" ..._

Draco sonrió extasiado, la vista clavada en el mar esmeralda, atrapado por la agitación oscura en ellos, por la nube de deseo que los cubría.

Sintió la mano bajar por su hombro y centrarse en su pecho, ese simple toque lo estaba quemando.

Aún hundido en los ojos de Harry, no pudo hacer más que dejarse explorar, mientras sentía como tambores pegaban por dentro en un ritmo creciente que no tardaría en estallar.

—Harry...

El moreno se alejó un paso, la mirada desafiante jugaba con su paciencia, lo invitaba desatar su acostumbrado control. Ahora marcaba con el índice un recorrido por el centro de su pecho. Lentamente cruzó el ombligo y, disminuyendo el paso, se acercó a la frontera de su pantalón.

No se hablaron. Harry continuaba mirándolo, ahora con un toque malicioso en el fondo verde. Sonrió pervertido, y con cuidado tomó el elástico del pantalón y lo alejó de la piel blanca, la respiración de ambos había ascendido y ahora salía sonora liberando algo del calor que estaban emanando.

Draco tragó saliva.

Los ojos verdes desaparecieron bajo los párpados cuando el chico bajó la vista para contemplar lo que estaba descubriendo. La lengua traviesa humedeció el labio superior.

Y Draco ya no aguantó. Recorrió veloz la distancia que lo alejaba de la boca entreabierta del moreno y devoró ansioso los labios que tanto ansiaba.

Un delicioso gemido salió de su boca y se estrello contra la lengua del Harry. Se apegó a él todo lo que pudo, y volvió a soltar un fuerte jadeo cuando su erección chocó con los pantalones de Harry encontrándose con su palpitante y elevado pene.

El cuerpo solitario de Draco desencajaba completamente con la inactiva habitación. A estas horas de la noche se hacía más patente el carácter inerte del barco. El silencio era completo y los gemidos del rubio resonaban contra las paredes en un eco inapropiado, violando la noche; los sonidos y las contorsiones aceleradas que lo llevaban a golpear la puerta de vez en cuando., y que ahora, lo tumbaban en la alfombra.

Los pijamas fueron expulsados con sorprendente rapidez. Harry y él se habían deslizado por la puerta, forcejeando en una descoordinada danza que no aspiraba a nada más que a fundir sus cuerpos.

—mmm... Drac-co... —Harry se tensó cuando Draco recorrió sus muslos y le abrió las piernas. Había perdido la pequeña batalla por controlar al otro, había caído al suelo bajo Draco, algo atontado por los espasmos de placer que los roces y besos expertos le regalaban.

—Yo- también... te amo —medio gimió Draco, mechones platinos caían rendidos hacia Harry que sonreía entre jadeos. Le tomó el rostro y acercó la rubia cabeza para besarlo. Nuevamente se abrazaron desesperados, nublados por un deseo primitivo.

La fricción creada ahora era más exquisita, más resbalosa y acalorada. Harry metió su mano entre ambos y agarró el pene de Draco para masturbarlo.

—Ya no habrá nadie más para tí —exigió al tiempo que rodeó la espalda del rubio con sus piernas, invitándolo a entrar.

Draco ronroneó descontrolado sobre la alfombra, los dedos de la mano derecha hundidos en las gruesas hebras verdes, manteniendo el equilibrio precariamente. La otra mano frotaba de arriba abajo su miembro, con creciente rapidez.

Oleadas de calor envolvían ambos cuerpos, Harry, nublado ya y a punto de estallar, empujó con fuerza para sentir la última embestida de Draco. La mirada esmeralda explotó en placer y la energía en sus ojos se arremolinó bajo los párpados caídos.

—...¡AAHH! —Draco calló temblando al suelo, delirando todavía por el reciente orgasmo.

_...Harry... _buscando sus ojos verdes, esperando hundirse en su abrazo...

Pero en vez de eso encontró la alfombra, y el calor del cuerpo de Harry se escapó una vez su lujuria fue aliviada. Estaba solo.

—Harry... —susurró al suelo, el olor de la alfombra le estaba asqueando.

Ni la tibieza nocturna, que esos días tenía a todos pegoteados en sus sábanas, pudo evitar que el cuerpo sobrecalentado de Draco se enfriara rápidamente. Suspiró pesado al sentir el cambio de temperatura, la realidad lo estaba quebrando, siempre era doloroso despertar, pero ahora... Hoy...

Suspiró otra vez, estaba evitando llorar.

El sudor se había enfriado y estaba revelando lo patético de su cuerpo desnudo tirado en la alfombra... solo.

Se mordió la boca, NO IBA A LLORAR

Harry lo tiraba lejos luego de besarlo_... esa es tú realidad..._

Se sentó, en sus rodillas el tejido había marcado la nívea piel, ahora manchada de rosa por la presión. Pero estaba oscuro para verlo.

Sintió la humedad en su mano y con un roce confirmó que el suelo también estaba manchado de su semen. Se había esparcido entre su mano y la alfombra. No en Harry

Nunca en Harry.

Se puso de pie, limpió todo esforzándose por no pensar, ni sentir y se vistió apresuradamente, intentando borrar toda la escena.

Llegó nuevamente a la pieza y cerró con cuidado... _Como si Harry fuera despertar..._

Nunca despertaba.

Le dedicó una mirada fugaz, seguía acurrucado hacia el rincón durmiendo profundamente. Odió todo eso, que fuera tan ajeno a todo lo que le pasaba, que sólo con existir provocara en él este descontrol, de su orgullo, su honor, su amor propio...

_Me volverá loco..._

Subió a su cama, no podía seguir con eso.

_Blaise tiene razón me hace mal..._ No era tan fuerte. Harry era veneno para él, una droga, y dormir a su lado no lo ayudaba en nada, no lo aliviaba, sólo lo deseaba más.

Sólo lo atormentaba más.

Se arropó, tratando de ocultarse para escapar del mundo.

Iba a dejar de hacer estupideces, tenía que alejarse de él, todo lo que pudiera.

Al otro día, Harry despertó ligeramente atontado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, un cosquilleo en el estómago lo relajaba por completo, estaba contento, feliz, y no tenía idea porqué. Su mano se movió torpe aún media dormida buscando algo que su dueño todavía no echaba de menos, hasta que su vista se aclaró y recordó que Draco tendría que estar ahí, justo ahí.

Se sentó rápidamente y buscó sus lentes, tal vez el reloj ya había sonado y el chico se había levantado antes. ¿Estaría en el baño ahora? Sí eso debía ser. Sonrió mientras se estiraba, recordando la noche. Un alivio pleno corría por todo su cuerpo, dando saltitos de alegría, la tensión que se había alojado en su cuello de pronto ya no existía, estaba completamente relajado. Todo estaba arreglado, al fin había dormido bien y Draco...

La cama de arriba se movió cuando el reloj despertador dio la alarma.

¿Draco estaba arriba? La sangre se heló y la felicidad se esfumó dando paso a una angustia renovada y mucho más pesada que antes.

— ¿Draco? —preguntó mirando hacia el colchón, esperando que el movimiento fuera una ilusión, Draco tenía que estar en el baño. No podía haberlo acurrucado y luego haberse ido a su cama...

La figura elástica y pálida saltó al suelo perezosa.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó cortes.

—Bien —Contestó desorientado. Esto era una burla. Se estremeció enojado ¿Lo había abandonado apenas se hubo quedado dormido? ¡¿Para qué le preguntaba estupideces si no le importaba!

Draco tomó sus cosas y se fue al baño, ni la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento, como si todo esto fuera tan normal.

_...¿Todavía está enfadado?..._

El enojo fue despedido y, acompañado de un leve mareo, sobrevino la ansiedad ¿Tan enojado estaba? ¿O ya no lo estaba y simplemente se había distanciado y ya no serían amigos?

Draco no podía tomarse una pelea tan en serio ¿verdad?

Si al menos no lo hubiera tratado bien en la noche, tendría esperanzas, todo seguiría un curso normal, pero dentro de su rutina de pelea, dormir juntos siempre significaba el fin del duelo y luego de eso se contentaban y seguían tan campantes. ¿Por qué ahora... ¡Esto no era normal!

— ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Lisa cuando la cara de Draco se presentó con grandes ojeras a desayunar.

—Más o menos —recogió delicadamente una jarra con café del centro de la mesa —algunos sueños molestos...

Harry bebió de su leche escuchando atentamente. ¿Sueños molestos? La leche amenazó con atorársele en un enorme nudo.

—Deberías buscar la forma de dormir mejor —dijo ella con tono preocupado. Suavemente acarició la mano de Draco que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Y Harry ya no pudo escuchar, porque Draco se le acercó al oído y murmuró algo que la hizo reír y ruborizarse.

La leche burbujeó en su estómago. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ahora en vez de dormir con él se iría a la cama de Lisa? ¿No le bastaba con Blaise?

Malfoy era un golfo asqueroso...

Hermione miró furtiva a la mesa de profesores, lo hacía de vez en cuando, desde que se había podido levantar luego de haber estado enferma. Necesitaba vigilar a su amigo.

_Uhm_... No le gustaba para nada lo que veía ahora. Harry no tenía idea como disimular los celos ¿verdad?. Y como si la actitud de Harry no fuera suficientemente alarmante, al volver a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver a su novio se encontró con que Ron acababa dejar de mirar a su amigo y ahora mantenía los ojos fijos en su desayuno con el ceño fruncido. Esto no estaba bien.

Le dio un mordisco a su pan y un sorbo a la leche, y resolvió que por ahora era mejor no hablar del tema.

No mucho después Harry decidió que el desayuno ya estaba asqueándolo y era hora de ir a su despacho.

—Harry, espera —le pidió Bill poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los cuatro profesores —Escuchen, esta mañana Dumbledore mandó adornos navideños...

—Creí que no habrían —dijo Lisa extrañada pero sonriente.

—Era una posibilidad, pero finalmente han llegado. Están en la sala de reuniones. Como mañana es la fiesta, deberíamos decorar hoy mismo. A sí que podríamos ir ahora a buscar algunos adornos para que se los entreguen a sus casas. Así se entretendrán adornando sus salas comunes...

—No creo que tengan muchas ganas de hacer nada con el calor que hace. Dumbledore lo que debería mandarnos es una piscina —comentó Malfoy despectivo.

—... y luego nos sortearemos qué parte del barco nos toca adornar a nosotros —continuó Bill ignorando el comentario —A menos que tengan ya una en mente y podamos ponernos de acuerdo.

—El comedor —eligió Draco imaginando lo pavoroso que sería lo mandaran a una cubierta, horriblemente expuesta al sol abrasador... de sólo pensarlo le ardía la piel.

— ¿Alguien más quiere el comedor? —Nadie respondió.

—Entonces tú y Harry harán el comedor.

Harry, atormentado, miró a Draco suponiendo que se negaría, pero...

— ¿Podemos terminar el desayuno antes de buscar los adornos? —preguntó dando el asunto por terminado.

—Claro —Bill tomó un pan de la mesa y se fue con Hannah, que se llevó una jarra de leche.

Harry miró a Lisa, se mostraba extrañada. Era obvio que sabía del enojo de ambos y probablemente esperaba hacer pareja con Draco.

Salió del comedor detrás de Bill, seguía amargado, pero saber que Lisa no estaría toda la tarde con Draco le alegraba de alguna manera.

—Toma —Draco le entregó varias cajas de adornos a Blaise. El chico se las cedía a varios Slytherin que, sin mucho entusiasmo las abrían para ver su contenido.

—Creí que los elfos se encargaban de estas cosas —comentó uno de cuarto.

—Todavía hay estudiantes enfermos y temen contagiarse —contestó Draco haciendo una mueca inigualable de desprecio —Aunque es obvio, que la que teme al contagio es Pomfrey —Agregó entre dientes.

—No sean quejones —los retó la pequeña niña de primero —será muy divertido —para ella, acostumbrada a adornar la casa con sus padres, era una labor necesaria para que fuera realmente Navidad.

Draco forzó una sonrisa, por supuesto, no con la intención de ser amable. La chica intentó no amedrentarse y se fue a revisar los adornos con la cara bien en alto.

— ¿Hasta cuando no me hablarás? —Draco se había acercado a su amigo, aprovechando que todos los compañeros de casa, o habían escapado a sus habitaciones o estaban curioseando las cajas.

— ¿Para qué quieres que te hable? ¿Escuchas algo de lo que digo?

La mirada gris se apagó al instante, giró elegantemente sobre sus talones y salió de la casa.

Respiró profundo. Qué imbécil había sido. No podía mostrarse blando otra vez, se lo había prometido esa noche. Iba a dejar de andar lloriqueando por todos lados. Tenía que retomar su personalidad. Si Blaise no quería hablarle, no importaba. No hablarían. _...por mí está bien..._

Ya no serían amigos. Buscaría nuevos amigos que dieran todo por él como correspondía. No más de arrastrarse ante nadie. La rabia que había descansado dentro, ardía tenue dándole un nuevo impulso. El odio lo movía como un gran motor. Vengaría a su madre. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero lo haría sin perder su honor. Hasta que llegara el momento iba a mantener su nombre en alto. Iba a utilizar a Harry como arma... ya no más amor por Harry. Y hoy sería su prueba, estaría con él toda la tarde colgando estupideces en las paredes y sería duro. No le rogaría compañía nunca más, no le hablaría a menos que fuera necesario. Y si Harry quería librarse de sus pesadillas que se buscara un elfo que lo acompañara en las noches, pero él no volvería a meterse en esa cama. Nunca más. Ni en la de Blaise...

Llegó a la sala de reuniones. Era el primero de los jefes de casa en volver de su entrega y pidió a Bill los adornos que le correspondían para comenzar con el arreglo del comedor.

Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, lo vio elevando con su varita una guirnalda dorada. Con exquisita gracia movía su mano marcando los lugares en donde el precioso adorno debía colgar. Sin duda tenía buen gusto. Todos los detalles de lo que llevaba decorado eran perfectos, seguramente este lugar sería el más lindo de todo el barco.

—Está quedando bien —Alabó Harry acercándose al chico.

—Toma tu varita y ayúdame, quiero terminar temprano con esto —dijo secamente.

— ¿Vas a salir con Lisa? —preguntó impertinente.

— ¿Y a dónde se supone que voy a salir con ella? ¿A Hogsmeade?

—Si no tienes ganas de hablar...

—No tengo, ya te dije que quiero terminar con esto pronto.

Harry se alejó hacia la otra pared, se sintió herido por la forma distante en que lo trataba. Había estado pensando en como pasaría esa tarde. Imaginaba que si era amable con Draco todo sería como antes... Ya no sabía que pensar. Se suponía que él era el que estaba enojado con Draco, por ser ególatra y... ¿por qué ahora estaba tan afligido por esta pelea?

¿Por qué le había molestado tanto la personalidad de Draco antes y ahora le caía tan bien?

Estuvieron en silencio mucho rato. No tenía idea cómo, pero sentía que Draco lo rechazaba con todo su ser. ¿Lo odiaba acaso?

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. La decoración del rubio seguía siendo grandiosa y en comparación con su lado del comedor, era sublime. Parecía hacerlo a propósito para ridiculizarlo. Probablemente luego de terminar pondría un cartel que dijera: decorado por Draco Malfoy y en el otro lado: decorado por Harry- mal gusto –Potter.

Se echó en el suelo suspirando pesadamente. Hizo el sonido dos veces tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, hasta que rindiéndose le preguntó.

— ¿No estás cansado?

—La gente eficiente descansa cuando corresponde —contestó mirando despectivo la decoración de Harry —Tú no deberías siquiera relajarte.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas? —propuso poniéndose de pie.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo —Contestó Draco con verdadero desprecio —No me importa si no está todo decorado, cuando termine con estas dos paredes me iré —Y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Harry no pudo descubrir ni en su rostro ni en sus palabras, algo que le diera esperanzas de que estuviera sólo resentido, o de que las cosas mejorarían.

_...Draco no puede odiarme..._ empezó a desesperarse ..._Draco me quiere... estoy seguro..._

Recordó la mirada que acababa de enfrentar y temió de verdad. Estaba seguro de que Draco lo HABÍA querido.

Al terminar su área, Draco se sentó en una esquina, cerca de una mesa en donde los elfos habían mandado jarras con jugos frescos de diferentes sabores. Se sirvió un vaso y bebió todo el líquido de un trago. Tenía mucha sed. Esos días calurosos eran agobiantes.

Se quedó sentado pensando en lo desagradable que sería salir del fresco Gran Comedor con los aproximadamente 38ºC. Afuera el ambiente era húmedo, salado y caliente. Como si estuvieran navegando en un caldo, en una gigante olla puesta al fuego.

Harry lo miró de reojo, tenía que hablarle, ya había terminado y ahora se iría y tal vez no regresaría en la noche...

El chico rubio descansaba sobre la silla con los ojos suavemente cerrados. Tenía el vaso apoyado en su cuello, medio lleno con jugo de piña. Harry sintió escalofríos al pensar en perderlo. ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando todos esos días? ¿Qué haría si seguía enojado por siempre? Era su amigo, SU amigo.

¿Qué haría sin Draco?

Ya no tenía mucha idea de qué hacía, sólo sintió como su cuerpo caminaba sin hacer ruido hasta Draco. Lo miró un segundo antes de deslizar la yema de su dedo índice por el largo de la nariz del rubio, hasta la respingada punta.

Draco se estremeció ante el toque, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sabía que era Harry, y no podía dejar su orgullo de lado... separó los labios sin querer, suspirando por la agradable sensación... pero no, tenía que mantenerse firme ¿por qué a Harry se le ocurría hacer esto justo ahora?... Abrió los ojos tratando de sostener su determinación a no dejarse arrastrar otra vez por él.

Y Harry vio como la hermosa mirada gris aparecía ante él, brillando con fuerza. Por la reciente reacción de Draco, había creído que este tipo de caricia sí tenía un efecto increíble de relajo sobre el rubio (como había escuchado hacía un tiempo en la casa Black), pero al ver en la mirada gris... por ningún motivo parecía relajada como se suponía debía estar. Draco le clavó la vista y Harry, siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó a su quijada y le besó con dulzura. Antes de que Draco reaccionara deslizó sus labios hasta estar muy cerca de la oreja. Sin dejar de acariciar su nariz, obstinado en no rendirse, como si ese fuera el secreto para doblegar al Dragón.

—Harry... —La voz fría no tuvo el efecto esperado sobre el chico, Harry ya no retrocedería, estaba actuando por intuición, movido por su fuerza característica y ahora sabía de un arma que nunca había probado. Que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero que sabía tenía que funcionar.

Abrió la boca soltando el aliento cálido cerca del lóbulo de Draco y sin dejar de acariciarlo habló con suavidad.

—No me importa que seas un chico malo —confesó con un dejo de picardía y volvió a dejar un par de piquitos en la suave y sensible piel.

Draco no habló, volvió a cerrar los ojos incapaz de decidir algo ante esa frase. La frágil pared que creía había forjado en hierro la noche anterior se desplomó como polvo. Harry se sentía tan bien... ¿por qué se estaba comportando así?

— ¿No te importa? —la palabras habían vuelto a su garganta, lo miró desafiante, y Harry sonrió al ver como el odio se había ocultado y los destellos plateados volvían a brillar fieros, juguetones, vivos y apasionados... Era su Draco otra vez.

—No —El dedo continuaba su trabajo sobre la nariz, deslizándose suavemente a lo largo.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás; no se estaba rindiendo, era sólo una tregua. Poco después cerró los ojos, completamente relajado.

—Era cierto —susurró para sí, triunfante. No podía creer la reacción ante el gesto tan simple.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te relajas si te acarician...

—Debería matarte por saber esto.

Harry sonrió, Blaise siempre manejaba al rubio con caricias y besos, no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Algo revoloteó contento en su estómago haciéndolo ensanchar su sonrisa y continuó su masaje, extasiado por la forma en que reaccionaba el rubio ante ese simple toque. Podía observarlo con tranquilidad ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaban tan cerca, sus dedos tocando la fina nariz... sintiendo la piel suave como si le perteneciera...

Se perdió ante la exquisita imagen que le ofrecía el rubio: un par de mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, los ojos suavemente cerrados ocultando la agresividad que generalmente había en su mirada, la nariz firme y respingada y por último, los labios entreabiertos con una ligera curva que revelaba el placer que le estaba provocando. Esos labios eran tan suaves como su piel...

La cabeza echada hacia atrás exhibía su cuello, largo y cremoso. Parte de sus venas se traslucían bajo la piel delgada.

¿Era idea suya o el cuerpo de Draco siempre gritaba que debía ser tocado? Una nube augurando peligro amenazó con destruir aquel momento prodigioso, pero Harry puso toda su fuerza en no pensar en el beso de tres días atrás, y en vez de eso, se concentró en lo divertido de la situación: la indomable serpiente, vencida por un ligero toque en su nariz.

—No siempre me doy tan fácil, Potter —dijo al escuchar la leve risita de Harry, imaginando el porqué de ella —es sólo que ahora tenía muchas ganas... y hace tiempo que nadie lo hacía. Estas caricias eran un secreto.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie.

—Y más te vale no decirlo, te quemaré vivo si lo revelas.

Luego de un rato, Harry bajó el brazo imaginando que ya era suficiente.

—¿Por que te detienes? Empezaba a relajarme en serio.

—Me cansé. Tener el brazo levantado para que tú te relajes no es mi idea de entretención —respondió insolente, considerando que acababa de amistarse con él.

Draco se levantó de la silla para recostarse junto al moreno.

—Ahora ya no tienes que esforzarte, continúa —y cerró los ojos esperando que el masaje siguiera. Harry se tendió junto a él, y luego de darse el gusto de mover parte de las hebras platinas, reanudó el masaje.

Ahora los labios de Draco sonreían abiertamente, esto debía ser mentira. Sentía el calor del chico junto a su cuerpo y la respiración cerca de su mejilla... y ya no lo despreciaba... Harry no lo odiaba ¿verdad? Ahora estaba seguro. Bueno, casi. Era difícil saber que pensar... No tenía idea porqué lo había molestado tanto con el tema de "eres un malvado", pero aún yendo en contra de todos sus principios lo aceptaba y ahora estaba comportándose de una forma totalmente nueva...

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —la exquisita voz de Harry le llegó suave a los oídos.

Draco sonrió a riesgo de verse pervertido cuando pensó en lo que quería darle —Estás tocándome, deberías darme tú algo a cambio —respondió; mucho más apropiado.

—Eres un engreído.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Deseaba besarlo, ¿Harry lo dejaría? Entonces sintió miedo, no sabía qué le pasaba a Potter_... tal vez tantos enfrentamientos con Voldemort lo dejaron desquiciado... _No, no quería arriesgarse, otro rechazo y se tiraría del barco. Se le revolvió el estómago por la espantosa confusión. Al menos ya sabía que lo aceptaba con más defectos de los que realmente tenía. Eso era muy bueno. Y se estaba acercando justo al punto donde había querido arrastrarlo desde hacía tiempo. Los besos cerca de la oreja no eran un error de cálculo.

Al diablo eso de alejarse de Harry, esto le había renovado las esperanzas. De hecho, las esperanzas saltaban ahora pegadas al cielo, una fiesta algo macabra cuando sentían que el chico era un delicado e inocente ciervo, a punto de caer en la trampa de un enorme y fiero Dragón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bill apareció primero con expresión alegre y luego confusa — ¿No han terminado de decorar? —preguntó con forzada sonrisa, sombra de la grande y navideñaque tenía antes de ver a los chicos recostados en el suelo, Potter acariciando a Draco.

Harry casi da un salto hasta el techo, al instante se sentó y maldijo entre dientes al sentir como se ruborizaba por completo. ¿Bill podía ser más impertinente?

—Pregunto... —continuó Bill —... porque si les falta mucho podemos servir el almuerzo en las salas comunes.

—Haz eso —contestó Draco sentándose también —hay que arreglar la pared que decoró Harry —explicó burlón y se puso de pie fijándose en como el moreno no atinaba a nada. ¿Sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo? Porque si lo sentía, podía deducir que las caricias recientes, sí eran con una segunda intención. Se abstuvo de sonreír.

—Les mando el almuerzo acá —Les informo el colorín mucho más calmado una vez asimilada la primera impresión. Reconocía que veía venir esto, pero aún así... Bueno, no era su problema, mejor no se metía. ¿Ron sabría?

— ¿Qué crees que almorcemos? —preguntó Draco tratando de hacer volver a Harry que todavía parecía un gato erizado del susto.

—No sé — ¿Bill lo había visto jugando a ser uno de los amigos-amantes de Draco? ¡Esto era justo lo que Hermione le había advertido! Desordenó su cabello tratando de despejar su cabeza. Lo habían descubierto... Se estaba convirtiendo en un Blaise cualquiera...

_...tú no has hecho nada ..._

— ¿De verdad te parece que esas coronas se ven bien ahí? —dijo señalando con su varita y deshaciendo todo lo que Harry había puesto.

—Ahora se ven mejor —concedió distraído cuando el rubio alteró el orden de los adornos, formando una unidad perfecta. Al dejar de mirar la pared se percató de que la vista de Draco estaba clavada en él. Y Harry, al ver en sus ojos, perdió la poca vergüenza que le quedaba y sonrió. Una sonrisa coquetona que lo sorprendió a él mismo, pero no por eso dejó de enseñarla.

Draco volvió a mover más adornos.

—Eres un vago Potter, estoy haciendo todo el trabajo.

Harry le dio un leve empujón, y sonrió otra vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La varita de Draco cortaba el aire con elegancia, y un adorno ubicado dos veces en diferentes posiciones volvía a moverse para ocupar un lugar todavía más apropiado.

Se concentró en la mano blanca que apretaba firme y a la vez ligera la varita negra. Era un contraste exquisito.

—Deja de vagar y tráeme un jugo —le ordenó el rubio, que pensaba en qué tarea darle, y luego de darse cuenta que su intervención sólo arruinaría su obra de arte, optó resignado porque Harry le sirviera al menos de elfo doméstico.

— ¿Tienes calor? —preguntó recordando cierto hechizo que había deseado mostrarle antes de la pelea.

— ¿Me ves cara de salamandra? —le lanzó una de esas miradas que parecían grabar en la frente del otro "idiota"

Harry sonrió, ni siquiera pronunció el hechizo, sólo con pensarlo, finas y frescas gotitas rodearon al rubio. Draco abrió la boca sorprendido y Harry rió cuando el chico ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarla, disfrutando de la sensación del agua chocando con su lengua.

— ¿Podrías llenar de esto el gran comedor? —preguntó imaginando que una fiesta con agua sería grandiosa.

—No sé, supongo que sí.

—Esa será tu parte de la decoración —le dijo tocándole la nariz con la punta de la varita —ahora tráeme un jugo.

Pero el moreno no se movió, en vez de eso tocó la negra varita. Era muy delgada y más larga que la de él. Era lustrosamente negra y se veía tan orgullosa y elegante como su dueño.

— ¿De qué está hecha? —preguntó. Imaginó a Draco de once años, sujetando varitas que echaban chispas descontroladas tal como él lo había hecho... pero con la nariz enfurruñada — ¿La compraste con Ollivander?

—Sí —alejó la varita de Harry y la acarició con cariño. —Es de ébano. Treinta y un centímetros y rígida. Tiene fibra de dragón —dijo sonriendo con orgullo —cuando me la dio dijo que la combinación era muy exótica, y la hacía muy fuerte y noble. Tal como yo.

—La mía es de acebo, veintiocho centímetros, pluma de fénix —la sacó de su bolsillo trasero, donde la guardaba a pesar de las sabias advertencias de Ojoloco. Rememoró entonces aquel momento, cuando apenas creía lo que estaba pasándole, como el cosquilleo de la magia le daba la bienvenida a su nueva realidad —Me dijo que era hermana de una muy poderosa —entrecerró los ojos para evocar la imagen del viejo. Harry entró en sombras. Tan pequeño, no había entendido el significado real de esas palabras. Ni siquiera sospechaba cuánto más compartía con Voldemort, mucho menos la magnitud del peso que llevaba ahora por su culpa. Recuerdos dolorosos desfilaron por su memoria, entre ellos la muerte de Cedric y la aparición de sus padres desde la varita de Voldemort.

— ¿De la mía? —la voz engreída de Draco disipó los recuerdos oscuros., aparentemente ajeno a ellos.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó ido.

— ¿Es hermana de la mía? —volvió a preguntar.

—De la de Voldemort —Ok, ya estaba hablando de más.

Draco se la quitó, no tanto para estudiarla, como para distraer a Harry.

—Tráeme mi jugo —le ordenó apuntándolo con las dos varitas. Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Ni así podrías vencerme, Tonto.

—Ese comentario te hace digno de llevar mi apellido. Cuando nos casemos... —Harry dio media vuelta y huyó a buscar el jugo —... y tengamos hijos les diré que, lo que más me gustó de ti... —alzó la voz porque Harry estaba muy lejos ahora —fue esa arrogancia disfrazada de heroísmo. Harry chasqueó los dedos y la llovizna sobre Draco cesó.

— ¡Oye, eso no es justo!

— ¡Ven tú a buscar tu jugo!

Escuchó como los pasos de Draco se acercaban hasta estar justo detrás de él. Un segundo después, su espalda se erizó al sentir algo deslizarse por su trasero... pronto se dio cuenta que ese algo era su varita y no se deslizaba por su trasero, entraba en su bolsillo trasero.

—Toma tu varita —dijo tardíamente Draco.

Harry bebió un largo trago de jugo reponiéndose de la impresión inicial y de lo que su malpensada cabeza le había hecho creer.

En menos de una hora, Draco partió a su sala común. Harry se quedó en el rellano de la puerta viendo embobado como el chico bajaba la escalera.

Harry suspiró, Draco era liiiiindo..._muy lindo..._

Volvió al comedor para escoger donde dejaría caer el agua. No tenía la intención de mojar todo_...¿qué fue todo eso?..._además podrían haber puntos en donde las gotitas fueran más gruesas_...¿por qué lo estaba mirando?... ¿se veía atractivo?..._ y las luces harían efectos increíbles al proyectarse en el agua_...quiero tocarlo de nuevo..._

—SPASHSHSHSH

Una gota gigante de agua cayó en el centro del comedor. Harry se quedó helado, mirando el líquido cristalino esparcirse por todo el piso incapaz de prestarle atención... ¿por qué seguía coqueteando con Draco si ya no necesitaba hacerlo? ¿Ya estaban reconciliados... ¡¿Bill lo había visto casi encima de Draco acariciándolo... ¡LE HABÍA GUSTADO TOCARLO!

Evocó en su dedo la suave piel del chico, y en sus labios, el calor y suavidad de su rostro... y sintió otra vez el olor mas exquisito de la tierra... y del mar...

No quería reconocerlo... pero estaba asustado. Y confundido otra vez.

Sin haber tomado aún las decisiones acerca de la húmeda decoración, limpió todo y salió del comedor a su sala común, huyendo de sus pensamientos. Deseaba rodearse con gente...

Pero no funcionó. Draco se enredaba en cada pensamiento que tenía, en cada ocupación en la que se concentraba... Y una y otra vez recordaba ese estúpido beso... y el primero que le había dado... y la sensación de Draco en su cuello... y de su pecho... y...

—Muéstrame como quedará el comedor —exigió el rubio cuando se encontraron al doblar una esquina.

Harry dio un respingo, lo había estado evitando, ni siquiera había llegado a la hora del té y esperaba saltarse la cena... pero, el barco era muy pequeño.

—Todavía no termino —dijo poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no pensar nada estúpido mientras estaba junto a él.

— ¿Y qué has hecho toda la tarde? —reprochó. Lo miraba con la quijada en alto, ladeando un poco la cabeza. El cabello lacio, recién mojado, cedía con facilidad a la gravedad. Era toda una novedad ya que en el día, Draco lo peinaba siempre hacia atrás... pero el calor lo obligaba a refrescarse. Últimamente siempre tenía la cabeza mojada y gotitas juguetonas recorrían su cuello... lentamente... caían hasta perderse en su espalda o torso...

— ¿Harry? —Draco sacó una de las manos que descansaban en su bolsillo y chicoteó el aire cerca de los ojos verdes.

—Estuve en Gryffindor —respondió tratando de verse normal. Detrás de Draco un grupo de alumnas miraban descaradamente su trasero.

—Ese no era tu trabajo... —Ahora reían como tontas, risitas nerviosas y descaradas.

—Tengo que ayudar... —y notó que muchos otros estudiantes que disfrutaban del atardecer en cubierta, también lanzaban miradas a Draco. Una que otra bastante enamorada.

—Ayudarás más si haces lo que te dije, nada nos hará más feliz que bailar sin ahogarnos en todo este aire caliente —hizo un gesto con los brazos para mostrar todo el aire — ¿qué miras?

—Nada —No era que jamás hubiera notado como miraban a Draco, sobre todo estos días de calor, el chico rubio mostraba más piel y usaba ropa ajustada... pero nunca se había sentido parte del club de admiradores...

— ¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Lo haré en la noche, después de la cena —comenzó a caminar.

—Me dijeron que cenaríamos pollo arverjado... espero que hoy no vigiles que coma —Draco lo siguió y Harry deseó empujarlo otra vez... no era posible lo que le estaba pasando...

—No lo haré —Apuró el paso, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido salir de la sala común?

—Pensaba pedirle a Bill que nos muestre el menú para la cena de navidad —Harry asintió sin escucharlo realmente —no quiero encontrarme con algo asqueroso en el plato... —Entraron a la pieza — ¿Vas a apoyarme?

—Sí.

—Bien —el rubio sonrió satisfecho, quitándose con un suave movimiento los mechones que tapaban su visión.

_...Draco es lindo..._Una risueña vocecita le cantó desde las profundidades _...y le gustan los chicos... _

—Voy al baño —se excusó Harry, más pálido de lo normal, y arrancó veloz para encerrarse.

_...le podrías gustar tú..._

Tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Y respiró profundo y volvió a tragar saliva.

¡Draco era un golfo! ¡Era hombre... ¡ERA DRACO!

_...es probable que juegue contigo como con Blaise... _¡MALDICIÓN EN QUÉ MOMENTO HABÍA APARECIDO ESTA VOZ IMBÉCIL!

_...no puedo estar pensando en esto..._

Media hora en el baño y sintió que ya se había calmado. Salió, se lavó la cara y sacudió su cabeza. Se miró al espejo. Su rostro lo miraba preocupado desde el otro lado. Goteaba agua. Gotitas perfilando sus facciones trigueñas... él no era feo. De hecho, se consideraba guapo.

Trató de ordenar su cabello, como siempre sin ningún resultado. Respiró resignado

_...pero aún así soy atractivo..._

Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para ahogar la vocecita que se alistaba a cantar, pero aún así supo que la letra sería "inténtalo, le puedes gustar"

— ¿Para qué te mojas la cabeza? —preguntó la profunda voz de Malfoy —Tú puedes refrescarte de mejor forma —sacudió el cabello negro para quitar el exceso de agua.

Y Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo otra vez, cuando sonrió, la típica risa que presentaba cuando quería conquistar a una chica.

—Si todos se enteran de lo que puedo hacer, pronto tendré hileras de chicos pidiéndome que les haga el hechizo...

—Diles que NO —La mano, ahora mojada de Draco, salió del cabello negro y abriendo los dedos bruscamente salpicó el agua sobre el rostro de Harry.

—Eso tendrá que incluirte —respondió todavía sonriendo, metió la mano en el chorro de agua y salpicó la cara de Draco.

—No, yo soy especial —con ambas manos arrojó agua a Harry.

— ¿Si? —Y Harry invocó una gran gota de agua que, apenas hubo aparecido, estalló sobre la cabeza del rubio empapándolo por completo. Draco quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta reponiéndose del chapuzón, Y Harry salió corriendo en dirección al comedor, donde ya todos estarían sentados para comer. Ahí, Draco no podría vengarse.

Tenía que parar.

Aunque estaba seguro de que Draco también coqueteaba,

Pero también había llegado a la conclusión de que él era coqueto por naturaleza, no obstante ahora... tal vez no con todos, sólo con los que le interesaban... él si podía gustarle... Hermione tenía razón, un mordisco en el cuello difícilmente era sólo por juego... pero... Draco era hombre, cómo podría...

Draco volvía del baño, traía su cabello seco, liso y brillante como la seda. Era maravilloso ese aire natural libre del gel tan recto y tan Malfoy. Este chico era simplemente Draco, Mucho más que sólo un Malfoy.

Harry se quitó la camisa y dudó en ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama o dormir sólo con el pantalón. Lo había hecho así estos días, pero no había dormido con Draco_... a excepción de ayer... _pero ayer había estado dopado.

Esperaba de pie, no se sentiría realmente reconciliado hasta que durmieran juntos... pero de sólo pensar en dormir juntos...

—Hoy hace mucho calor —Draco se limaba las uñas apoyado en uno de los muebles y miraba la cama de arriba.

—Acuéstate luego, quiero dormir —Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mostrar la cama de abajo, no aceptaría dormir solo.

—No me vengas con que estás cansado, ni siquiera hiciste lo que te correspondía...

—Deja eso —le quitó la lima y lo tomó de la cintura —ya es tarde —y lo guió a la cama. Draco reía para sí

—Hace calor...

—Métete a la cama —le dio un pequeño empujoncito y esperó de pie, negándole el paso a cualquier lugar que no fuera su rincón.

—Ya está —dijo terminando de acomodarse, luego de haber arrojado todo el tapado hacia atrás, incluyendo las sábanas.

Harry se acomodó también, esperando que el joven rubio se arrimara a él como siempre, pero eso no ocurría...

— ¿No vas a abrazarme?

— ¿No tienes calor? —Se acomodó sobre un costado para mirar a Harry, pero no se apegó a él —buenas noches —y la luz se apagó. Sonrió abiertamente, aprovechando el no poder ser visto. Le encantaba sentir a Harry tan cercano, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Tenía que controlarse y después de lo que había pasado en el día, tenerlo semidesnudo era una mayor tentación... verse envuelto en el torso sudado otra vez... Tenía que ir con calma. Todavía no entendía a Harry, no podía arriesgarse a saltar sobre él si corría el peligro de ser expulsado con un fuerte golpe... no podía.

Eran cerca de las tres, el aire caliente era una tortura. Apenas había conseguido pegar ojo, cada media hora se despertaba, veía el reloj, y maldecía su suerte.

Y cada vez que despertaba, Draco estaba más cerca.

Ahora Harry casi colgaba de la cama buscando la frialdad necesaria para poder dormir. Pero no duró más de diez minutos porque una de las piernas de Draco le golpeó fuerte en un muslo.

— ¡Au! —Se acomodó para quedar de espaldas. El brazo de Draco, normalmente frío, dejó su lugar en la cintura de Harry y empezó su acostumbrado camino hacia los abdominales —Ah...—Harry aguantó la respiración expectante. Esto pasaba todas las noches. No siempre estaba despierto para notar el momento justo cuando las manos de Draco se metían en lugares que Hermione hubiera considerado escandalosos. Bueno, Hermione y muchas gente más, pero él se había acostumbrado. La mayoría de las veces no lo sentía, sólo despertaba y ahí estaban. Las impertinentes y demandantes manos que él quitaba antes de que amaneciera, para que Draco no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La mano bajó otro poco y chocó contra el pantalón de Harry. Tuvo que morderse la boca. Hoy, más que ningún otro día hubiera deseado estar durmiendo cuando esto pasara...

La pierna fundada en tela suave y muy cara se reacomodó también, subió torpe hasta pasar por sobre las de Harry y se quedó ahí, encaramada en el muslo del Gryffindor.

Suspiró, no valía la pena quitárselo de encima porque siempre volvía al mismo lugar, y para colmo, lo patearía antes de hacerlo.

Un horrible calor empezó a envolverlo. No sólo el del ambiente, y el emanado por Draco... era uno propio, salido de la boca de su estómago y de su pecho... le calentaba las orejas... y la entrepierna.

Diez minutos más y todavía no podía dormir. La vocecita había vuelto, parecía ser que en el silencio de la noche se escuchaba más fuerte.

_Maldición cállate..._ pensó hablando consigo mismo.

La mano de Draco reanudó su recorrido, bajó por sus caderas y por uno de sus muslos y entró entre ellos. Harry alarmado, tomó la mano y la subió hasta su pecho. Cuantos alumnillos desearían ser él ¿no? ._...y tú estúpido lo alejas en vez de aprovechar..._

El corazón bombeó como si hubiera estallado. Una idea poco santa se formaba nebulosa. Tenía curiosidad...

Con cuidado volvió a girarse hasta quedar frente al rubio. Draco estaba como siempre a la altura de su pecho y la cabeza prácticamente cayó sobre Harry, como si encajara perfectamente con ese lugar.

La pierna, incómoda sobre el volumen de las de Harry, buscó escapatoria entre ellas, y la mano suave continuaba cautiva en el pecho moreno, cerca de su propio rostro.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Harry se inclinó por sobre la cabeza rubia y, soltando la mano de Draco, llevó la suya hasta el pantalón de seda negra. Se mordió el labio inferior y casi saca sangre cuando metió su mano dentro de los boxers del rubio.

El trasero que alguna vez había visto en forma fugaz se sentía... glorioso... suave y duro, y bien, muy bien formado. Levantó la cabeza con cuidado, bajó un poco la ropa interior e invocó un _lumus._ Sus dedos brillantes iluminaron la piel suave. Ahora no sólo sentía las nalgas en su poder, también podía deleitarse con su vista_...qué demonios estoy haciendo..._

Sacó la mano tan brusco que al cerrarse el boxer, sonó en un pequeño azote a la piel del rubio.

Harry esperó a que despertara, imaginó mil excusas para defenderse, pero el chico sólo se movió un poco, como huyendo de los golpes y se apegó todavía más a él. Enterrando más su cabeza en Harry, como si estando ahí nada pudiera amenazarlo...

_...Soy un maldito... ¿cómo he podido hacerle esto?... _respiraba agitado, incapaz de creer a lo que había llegado. _...es su culpa, ¡tiene su pierna entre las tuyas!..._

_...Draco..._

Bueno, al menos había averiguado algo: le gustaba el trasero de Draco... y el olor...

¿Esto sería un típico sentimiento de exploración sexual o... le interesaba en serio su compañero de cuarto?

El día llegó. Había conseguido desenrollarse a Draco de encima, pero no volvió a dormir. Cuando Draco despertó vio la espalda de Harry, que se ponía los pantuflas para ir al baño.

— ¿Adónde vas tan apurado? —preguntó estirándose.

—Ire a Gryffindor...

—Tienes que preparar lo del Gran comedor

—Lo haré más tarde...

Draco se sentó y lo abrazó justo para evitar que no se pusiera de pie —ya tengo tu regalo de navidad...

— ¿Si? —Harry intentaba mantener sus nervios bajo control, pero estaba a punto de patearlo si no lo soltaba. Todavía le remordía la conciencia...

— ¿Tú tienes un regalo para mí? —le tomó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Harry se soltó.

—En serio, Draco. Quedé con Ron y estoy atrasado —Dijo de mal humor, poniéndose de pie y casi llevándose al rubio con él.

Su refugio en Gryffindor no fue lo que él esperaba. Ron estaba de muy mal humor y Hermione lo miraba extraño... Harry hubiera jurado que ambos sabían lo que había hecho con Draco en la noche. Pero era imposible. Luego de conversar con sus ex compañeros de pieza, arrancó a su despacho. Evitó que alguien lo viera y procuró no hacer ruido alguno para evitar que alguien, especialmente Draco, lo fuera a buscar.

Se quedó repasando su vida, su infancia, sus días en el colegio muggle y luego Hogwarts... nunca, ¡jamás le había gustado un hombre!. Bueno... algo había sentido por Sirius, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión que era admiración, y mucho cariño porque era su padrino, el único familiar que le quedaba.

Por más que pensara... Jamás se le habría ocurrido mirar siquiera a Ron, o a Seamus... y, por otro lado, siempre le habían gustado las chicas. Le atraían las curvas tornadas, las piernas delicadas... y las pechugas! No podía concebir la vida sin pechugas... Si hasta a Ginny se las había mirado alguna vez, cuando saliendo de la ducha llevaba una pobre toalla tapándola...

Sí, sólo Hermione se había salvado de su mirada lasciva. Excepto cuando visitaban Hogsmeade y se ponía pantalones apretados...

..._Mierda, soy un caliente de mierda_...

¡Pero jamás le había mirado el trasero a ninguno de sus compañeros! Nunca.

Ni siquiera ahora en el barco. Todavía se le iban los ojos cuando aparecía una chica con escote o con un lindo pantalón... nunca hacia un chico...

_...Excepto hacia Draco..._

Si... Draco era otra cosa. No tenía pechugas pero le fascinaba el pecho musculoso, y el abdomen firme, el cuerpo delgado, delicado y aún así varonil... Y las piernas largas y toda esa piel... como leche blanca y pura y tan, tan suave...

Y todo él tan sexy...

Y el aroma... ese olor que había llegado incluso a excitarlo. De sólo olerlo.

Se tumbó de guatita y cerró los ojos. Fácilmente evocó la sonrisa arrogante y la mirada metálica. Nunca había conocido a nadie igual a Draco. Sus amoríos desfilaron como si recorriera las hojas de un libro. Cho... había sido un flechazo fuerte, casi dos años sintiendo cosquillitas al verla pasar para que al final todo fuera un fracaso.

Luego estaba Dana. Chica ruda, valiente y coqueta... un romance más largo que el fracaso con Cho, pero sólo carnal. No había llegado a acostarse con ella, a pesar de que sus hormonas habían llevado toda la relación. Era simpática, sensual y nada de tierna. Al final habían terminado, por nada en especial. Simplemente ya no le gustaba. Ella ni siquiera pareció extrañarlo. Tal vez se había involucrado con él solamente porque era Harry Potter. Y besaba tan bien que Harry no podría haberse negado.

_...Draco besa mejor..._

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por la evocación del beso con sabor a alcohol que Draco le había dado para que "probara con un hombre". Tanto tiempo y todavía podía sentirlo real cuando cerraba los ojos... y entonces recordó que ése no había sido el primero con el rubio. Una vez, antes, había tenido un fugaz contacto con sus labios en los pasillos del castillo, un ligero toque le calentó la sangre por rabia y pasión.

Se tocó los labios. Eran muchos besos de parte de Draco... incluso antes de ser amigos.

Finalmente recordó a su gran amor: Mary. Con ella había sido un flechazo a primera vista... o algo así. Nunca se había fijado en ella, hasta que un día, al doblar en un pasillo chocaron tontamente. Los lentes de ambos cayeron al suelo y el apuro de las clases impidió que pudieran ponerse los adecuados. Harry agradeció haberse equivocado y aguantó todas las pesadeces que dijo e hizo Snape ese día, porque no pensaba en él, sino en que tendría necesariamente que volver a verla.

Tres meses. Su relación amorosa más larga. Nunca supo qué lo había apartado de ella. Tal vez su carácter, o la depresión que lo absorbía en ese tiempo... el incidente con los mortífagos, su fijación con expulsar a la casa de slytherin... Ella ya no se divertía, no se sentía querida tampoco, y se alejó paulatinamente de él.

Suspiró al recordarla, la piel de ella era tan blanca como la de Draco. Sólo que Mary tenía cara de ángel. Y Draco, a pesar de ser hermoso, reflejaba por cada poro su carácter malvado.

No había una verdadera relación ente ellas y el rubio. Solamente que los cuatro eran personas guapas.

¿Qué haría? No podía seguir fingiendo que las cosquillitas en su estómago eran estrés, ni que las continuas erecciones y sueños húmedos eran producto de los toques expertos de Draco... Draco ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo. Sólo debía aparecer en boxers en su imaginación y ya estaba. Se le calentaba todo el cuerpo.

Justo ahora tenía enormes ganas de tocarlo...

Para cuando salió de su despacho ya había pasado el almuerzo. Escuchó la puerta sonar dos veces en todo el día, pero fingió no estar ahí. Si alguien preguntaba diría que se había quedado dormido... suponía que las dos veces había sido Draco.

El sol entraba fuerte por las ventanas del aula de defensa. Caminó distraído, todavía pensando en el chico rubio... se fregó los ojos al mirar hacia fuera y encontrar en el desierto de la cubierta a dos figuras en movimiento. Se quedó quieto prestando atención. No podría haber imaginado un peor cuadro para recibirlo al salir de su encierro.

Draco besaba a Blaise con toda la pasión que podía permitirse estando a solas.

Le hirvió la sangre. Blaise echaba el cuello hacia un lado concediendo que la delicada boca de Draco le mordiera y lamiera a sus anchas.

Harry olvidó a Blaise, sólo podía mirar al rubio en acción. El cuerpo buscando el contacto con otro, los ojos apenas abiertos, negándose a perder de vista las reacciones de su pareja. La lengua libidinosa danzando sobre otra piel, buscando placer... era tan sensual...

El rubio se alejó de súbito y pareció quejarse. Se tapaba la cara con la mano de Blaise. Obviamente estaba alegando en contra del sol despiadado. Blaise lo tomó de la cintura y ambos desaparecieron en la escalera rumbo a Slytherin.

Harry corrió, sabía lo que pasaría allá abajo y no iba a permitirlo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

—Vamos a la tina —propuso Draco mordiéndole el labio.

—Mmmm...no, hay cosas que quiero hacer...te y en la tina no-hay tanto espacio... —se negó Blaise, sin mucha convicción.

Estaban celebrando una nueva reconciliación, la mejor parte de una pelea.

— ¡AHH! —gimió el rubio —extrañaba...esto... —le arrancó los botones de la camisa y saltó sobre Blaise para rodear con sus piernas la fuerte cintura— ¡A la tina! —exigió luego de plantarle un potente beso.

TOC-TOC.

Se quedaron quietos esperando que el ruido no fuera real.

TOC-TOC

—Vamos al baño, no nos escucharán —susurró Draco.

TOC-TOC-TOC

—Puede ser importante —Blaise lo sabía por experiencia, siempre que se negaba a abrir la puerta por cachondear, alguien se rompía una mano o terminaba con la cabeza convertida en planta. Y luego Pomfrey le gritaba y...

TOC-TOC-TOC...TOC-TOC

—Maldición —Draco se rindió y volvió a pisar tierra —lanzaré un _cruciatus_ sobre el crío que esté al otro lado...

— ¡Potter! —Saludó Blaise con irónico entusiasmo cuando abrió la puerta.

Harry lo miró evaluadoramente, había que ver como no tenía vergüenza, ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar su camisa. Tenía la boca rojo chillón de tanto besuquearse con ...

Draco estaba algunos pasos detrás de Blaise. El cabello todo desordenado, los labios tan rojos como el otro y expresión confundida.

— ¿No le lanzarás un _cruciatus_? —Preguntó Zabini cerrando la puerta, ya que el chico dorado se había invitado a pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? Estoy...

—Quiero que me ayudes con el comedor...

—Sólo tienes que...

—La fiesta es hoy, Draco... —Blaise se acercó al rubio y le ordenó un poco el pelo. A Harry le empelotó como el tipo le enrostraba la confianza que tenía con Draco. Avanzó hacia el rubio buscando ganar terreno —... y realmente necesito que me ayudes.

— ¡Ja! —Rió Blaise abrazando al rubio, recibió la más enrabiada mirada de Harry.

—Draco... —Harry se acercó más y le tomó la mano —vamos... —le sonrió, no fue muy difícil cuando eliminó de su mente a Blaise y se concentró en la mirada gris —no dejarás que yo arruine la decoración... —sonrió más ancho, otra vez estaba coqueteando, pero no le importaba, aunque estuviera delante de Blaise... tenía que llevárselo.

—Harry... —hubiera cedido, no hablaban desde la mañana y entonces había sido tan frío... quería seguir a Harry, dejarse llevar de la mano, hasta aguantaría el sol. Pero acababa de reconciliarse con Blaise.

—Vamos —lo tomó ahora de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él con cuidado. Blaise lo apretó más fuerte en su abrazo.

_...No es tuyo, imbécil..._ contó hasta cinco, luego de calmarse volvió a jalarlo y Otra vez Zabini evitó que Draco se moviera.

—Él tiene que acompañarme —le espetó autoritario —el comedor es responsabilidad de los dos. Bill nos dio esa tarea, Zabini. Deja de interferir en el trabajo de Draco, luego nos retarán por tú culpa.

Blaise recibió un pequeño empujón proveniente de una fuerza invisible. Soltó a Draco debido a eso y se quedó a dos pasos lejos de él mirando a Potter. Aguantó la risa, el Gryffindor no sabía mentir, se notaba en la cara que había sido obra suya.

—Está bien —Accedió Draco al sentirse libre de las manos de Blaise. Si lo había soltado, entonces no le molestaba —Vuelvo más tarde —estiró la cabeza para despedirse con un beso de su amigo, pero Harry había vuelto a empujarlo con magia.

—No creo que terminemos muy pronto —fingió pena, muy, muy mal fingida —y después Bill nos querrá para darnos instrucciones de la fiesta...

—Te veo ahí entonces —se despidió Blaise.

En cuanto salieron de la pieza, Zabini se partió a carcajadas. Harry era tan obvio...

Se sentía bien, muy bien. No podía borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción. Blaise no tenía a Draco.

_¡Por fin!_

—Sabía que sin mí no podías hacer nada... —la agradable voz de Draco lo sacó de su regocijo.

—No molestes... —Harry aún no soltaba la cintura del rubio, y lo guiaba a través de los pasillos. El perfume del rubio llegaba hasta su nariz, era exquisito. Y el movimiento que hacía al caminar...Que agradable era tenerlo así de cerca...

Llegaron al comedor y entraron, y finalmente Harry tuvo que soltar al chico.

Una lástima.

Draco se giró y le sonrió —Bien, a trabajar.

La varita del slytherin se movía de un lado a otro con total seguridad, mientras que miles de gotitas de agua eran desplazadas de un lugar a otro. A Harry le causaba risa ver lo perfeccionista que era su amigo, ubicando hasta la más mínima partícula de agua, buscándole el mejor lugar. Él no había ayudado en nada, a excepción de darle jugos al decorador y hacer caer el fino rocío; y no se quejaba.

Al tener al chico de espaldas, tenía la posibilidad de mirarlo cuanto quisiera.

_Draco..._

Ummm...era un deleite a los sentidos...

Se miró las manos, se moría por tocar esa espalda, deslizar sus manos por la piel blanca, y besarlo, besarlo hasta cansarse.

De pronto, la imagen de Draco tirado con Blaise se apoderó de su cabeza.

Y le pateó el hígado. No soportaba pensar en que el idiota de Zabini pudiera acercársele Apretó los puños inconsciente.

Cómo odiaba que ése respirara cerca de Draquito.

La imagen de Blaise fue reemplazada por la suya, ahora él besaba con pasión al chico.

_Te gustaría..._

Otra vez la vocecilla desagradable aparecía. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos... no podía tener ese tipo de sueños con su amigo.

Miró nuevamente a Draco, levantaba la mano y seguía guiando la llovizna, absorto en su trabajo. Se dio el lujo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, la polera se le ajustaba justo en los lugares correctos, marcando y realzando algunas partes de su perfecta anatomía.

Inconscientemente lo comparó con los chicos que él consideraba más guapos de barco:

_Thomas... No, sólo es guapo, nada más._

_Rewlery... No, es muy bajo._

_Sterlin... No, no tiene realmente gracia._

En cambio Draco...

— ¿Qué estas esperando? — el chico estaba a escasos centímetro de él —Te recuerdo que hago TU trabajo, así es que como mínimo deberías traerme lo que te exijo.

— Eh.. —¿le había pedido algo? — sí, te lo paso. ¿Qué era?

Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos y le chicoteó la nariz — Te dije que apagaras la luz. Quiero ver como quedó.

Aún medio atontado, Harry hizo lo que amablemente el rubio le pedía. Y quedó con la boca abierta.

El salón se veía increíble, la idea del roció era muy buena. El agua caía y brillaba como estrellas en la noche gracias a unas pequeñas luces que Draco había puesto a levitar por todo el salón. Los tonos azules, verdes, magentas y violetas se mezclaban exquisitamente entre ellas, formando junto con la llovizna, una cortina mágica; y la decoración de las paredes le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar. Muy de Draco por cierto.

Harry miraba embobado hacia todos lados, hasta que sus ojos recayeron, como siempre, en el rubio.

Cómo podía pensar en _esas_ cosas si eran tan buenos amigos, él lo quería, pero como compañero.

_Mentira..._

No podía negar que era atractivo, pero no era para él.

_Agárratelo, es tu oportunidad._

Le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

_¡Tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerlo antes de la fiesta!_

¡ ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en eso justo ahora! No, Draco era AMIGO y nada más.

_...Y están solos... a oscuras..._

—No —susurró sin que Draco le oyera.

_...en un ambiente romántico...sólo debes besarlo y listo._

Él nunca se hubiera tirado a Ron, que también era su amigo.

..._O vamos, sé que quieres._

No debía y no quería, estaba mal pensar eso, Draco era su amigo, era hombre, era...

_Precioso,_

Draco miraba el lugar con ojo crítico, en ocasiones movía su varita para modificar alguno que otro detalle, y examinaba el resultado.

— ¿Crees que hacen falta un par de luces verdes por allá? —le preguntó girándose hacia él —Me parece que hay mucho magenta ahí.

Pero Harry no se encontraba en casa, físicamente sí, pero su mente divagaba por otras partes, y sus ojos también.

Observaba al chico. La ropa de Draco, mojada por el agua, se le apegaba al cuerpo sugerentemente, dejando poco a la imaginación, y de la mano que sostenía su varita, se deslizaban más gotitas, atravesando su brazo.

_Quién fuera agua..._

—Harry —chasqueó los dedos delante de él —te estoy hablando.

— ¿Ah? —finalmente se había deshecho del hechizo del rubio — ¿qué? —pero no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Definitivamente no sirves para nada —puso la luz que faltaba y se fue, dejando a un desorientado Harry tras de sí.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y la tan ansiada hora para la fiesta había llegado. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salas comunes arreglándose para la "gran noche", algunos tenían más éxito en esta tarea que otros, pero todos lo intentaban.

La vez anterior, Harry que se había quejado hasta el cansancio: que no le gustaban las fiestas, que no le gustaba bailar... pero ahora, ahora era diferente. No se apareció por Gryffindor ni por si acaso, se fue directamente a su pieza para arreglarse, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería verse muy bien esa noche.

Cuando entró en su habitación, vio al rubio con un montón de ropa tirada por el piso, tal parecía que el chico no podía arreglarse sin dejar un chiquero a su alrededor.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —le espetó tirando una camisa al piso.

—No molestes —se dirigió sin mirarle hasta su ropero y sacó los afamados pantalones de cuero.

—Nunca te van a quedar tan bien como a mi

í —dijo acercándose —están hechos para gente bella como yo.

—Si claro —y se fue al baño, con una sonrisa, para probárselos.

Ya ahí, se los puso y se miró al espejo. ¡Rayos! Draco tenía razón, se le veían mejor al rubio que a él, aunque...

—Levántate esa polera —se volteó, Malfoy le miraba desde la puerta, y se acercaba.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te levantes la polera —le tomó la prenda y la levantó un poco, un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry —Para ver como te queda, tienes que poder verte por completo.

Le tomó la cintura con una mano y lo giró hasta dejarlo frente al espejo.

—Uhm.. no está tan mal —le dijo cerca del oído, el perfume del shampoo de Draco le llegó desde atrás.

— ¿Tú crees? —le sonrió coquetamente a través del espejo.

—No increíble como a mí pero... —le soltó la polera y le tomó la cara para que lo viera a los ojos —te quedan bien.

_¡Bésalo!_

La maldita voz de nuevo, siempre tan oportuna.

_AMIGO, Draco es un AMIGO_ se dijo y apartó la cara para mirarse al espejo otra vez.

Era inquietante como se veía su reflejo. Draco semi abrazándolo, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en sus hombros.

_¡AMIGO!_ Se repitió suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento.

—Sólo algo me molesta... —el rubio también miraba el reflejo — ¿no pensarás ir con éso? —dijo con cara de asco y apuntando la camiseta de Harry—es horrenda.

—Pues, aún no me decido por... —Draco lo soltó y le empezó a sacar al polera — ¡Hey! —exclamó y lo detuvo

—Harry, es espantosa, yo tengo algo mejor —y le terminó de sacar la prenda. Sus dedos rozaron la piel del moreno suavemente en el proceso.

_Delicioso..._

Draco se sacó también su polera y la deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry; se la arregló y le miró nuevamente.

Si Ron lo viera... Encerrado en el baño, con Draco, y probándose ropa. Rió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó — ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Es que, nunca antes un amigo me había prestado ropa.

—Claro, para qué, todos tienen el mismo mal gusto crónico.

—No seas pesado.

—Hay algo que me sigue molestando... —cambió el tema Draco, metiendo los dedos entre los rebeldes cabellos.

—No pierdas el tiempo —le dijo un poco resignado —no se arregla con nada.

— ¡Es verdad! —le dijo al cabo de unos segundos — no tiene forma...

—Te lo dije.

—No importa —se le acercó al oído, el pecho suave y níveo se le apegó al cuerpo, y fue muy conciente del calor que manaba del rubio, y que no tenía nada puesto... —te ves bien —le susurró muy cerca.

_¡TÍRATELO!_

_Draco es ¡AMIGO! Y HOMBRE. _Se dijo mentalmente.

—Bueno, tengo que arreglarme —lo soltó —nos vemos después —y salió del baño.

Para cuando Harry entró a al pieza, el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

Pasó una media hora tirado en su cama, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Estaba aburrido y nervioso por la fiesta. Extraño, nunca antes le había sucedido algo así. Agradeció el momento cuando las manecillas del reloj le mostraron que eran las 22:00, hora en que oficialmente comenzaba la fiesta. Se paró y bajó al salón.

ºººººººººººººººººº

El salón no estaba rebosante de alumnos como esperaban. Aunque la mayoría había optado por ir a descargar tensiones, distraerse y pasar un buen rato, habían quienes no se encontraban en condiciones de asistir. Aún habían estudiantes convalecientes del súper resfriado, y otros no habían ido a causa del luto que tenían luego de saber lo de sus familiares, otros tantos se habían quedado acompañándolos en su dolor.

La noticia del exitoso ataque había tocado a todos, hubo un momento en el que el barco en pleno había estado pendiente de eso, pero la vida debía continuar; es por eso que los jefes no habían desistido de hacer la fiesta, sabían que era un momento delicado, y por lo mismo no era bueno dejar que los alumnos se deprimieran por no poder pasar las festividades con sus familias. Lo mejor que podían hacer era distraerlos, y el método más adecuado era una fiesta.

— ¡Harry! —le llamó Hermione apenas lo vio entrar

—Hola Harry —le saludaron Ginny y Ron. Estaban todos juntos en una mesa, y comían algunas fritangas.

— ¿Qué te hiciste? —le preguntó la colorina —Te ves muy bien.

Los recuerdos de Draco vistiéndolo le llegaron de golpe. Sonrió.

—Me arreglé un poco —decidió no decirles nada de eso.

—El salón está increíble —comentó Ron.

—Y el agua que cae...

—Y las luces...

—¿Les gusta? Lo decoramos Draco y yo — el silencio se apoderó de la mesa. El innombrable había sido sacado a colación —el agua es idea mía —se apresuró a decir, muy tarde por cierto. Las sonrisas, otrora sinceras de sus amigos, ahora eran de piedra.

—Qué tal, Harry —Dean y Seamus llegaron junto a sus novias — Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.

—Eh, si, he estado muy ocupado.

En ese momento entró Draco, junto a Lisa y Blaise. El atuendo del rubio era muy diferente a lo que Harry había visto antes. Era un perfecto estilo de calle, original y algo rebelde; quebraba por completo la forma de vestir a la cual todos estaban acostumbrados, eso produjo que hasta Ron le dedicara un tiempo de observación. Y a pesar de que llevaba lo que antes fuera ropa casi para la basura, era totalmente glamoroso. Incluso la oveja en medio de su pecho parecía puesta por audacia, pero el detalle que más fascinaba a Harry, era el cabello que traía al natural para marcar más el carácter libre de su tenida.

Los tres recién llegados se fueron al otro lado del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes, y de Harry.

ººººººººººººººº

Estaba incómodo, sus amigos hablaban y se veían animados. Ron y Hermione habían ido a bailar, Ginny también. Ahora se encontraba solo con Dean, Seamus y sus novias, era el mal ¿quinto?. ¿Cómo había llegado a ése nivel de patetismo? Empinó lo poco que le quedaba de su jugo y miró al rededor: chicos y chicas disfrutando del momento, con sus amigos, parejas, o tan sólo comiendo; todos divertidos, a excepción de él.

Vio a Draco con Blaise, se veía feliz.

Aburrido, se levantó y fue hacia él.

— ¿Me pasas otro? —escuchó a Draco —No quiero estirarme.

—Flojo —el chico le pasó un bollito.

El rubio estaba sentado sobre una mesa comiendo pasteles de la forma más provocadora que Harry había visto. Sacaba pequeños bocados, y se los dejaba invitadoramente en los labios, para retirarlos con su lengua, lamiendo cada resto de crema que pudiera quedar, o sacándola directamente del bollo con la punta de sus dedos para saborearla.

De vez en cuando, le daba algún trocito al moreno, que lo cogía con sumo cuidado de los delgados dedos; y si quedaba crema en su piel, la lamía lentamente, degustando cada porción como si fuera la última. Para molestia de Harry, también le daba directamente de sus labios el preciado manjar al prefecto, quien se ocupaba de no desperdiciar nada.

—Hola Draco —se puso junto a ellos, empujando imperceptiblemente a Blaise.

—Ha... — un poco de crema cayó de sus labios hasta el cuello de su camisa —..rry. Rayos —la sacó y se la echó a la boca — ¿y cómo lo estas pasando?

—Bien —respondió no muy convencido — ¿y tú?

—Delicioso —los ojos le brillaron pícaramente — ¿Quieres? —le ofreció del dulce —esta rico.

—No gracias, ya comí harto.

—Es una pena... ¿y donde están tus "amiguitos"?

—Por ahí —se acercó un poco a Draco —bailando.

— ¿Y tú no bailarás... —lamió un poco de crema y la saboreó mirándolo directamente —... otra vez? —añadió.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta bailar —sonriendo, se acercó otro poco al rubio, desplazando a Blaise.

— ¿No bailarías... —le dio una mordidita al pastel -...ni siquiera conmigo?

—Tú sabes que... —pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un trocito de bollo le tapó la boca.

Mientras, Blaise les miraba atentamente desde el lado. ¿Cómo Potter podía ser tan obvio? Iba a molestarlo, pera Draco se veía demasiado contento como para destruir su momento. Además, cierta pelirroja andaba sola por la pista, y él era un caballero, no podía dejarla sola, triste y desamparada. Sin decir nada, se fue a otro lado. Harry notó que se iba, y trató de distraer lo más posible a Draco para que no lo siguiera

— ¿Está bueno, verdad? —le preguntó el rubio sonriendo inocentemente. A estas alturas, Harry se encontraba frente al chico, a escasos decímetros, cabe aclarar.—Si, tenías razón —se sacó lo que quedaba de crema con un dedo y lo chupó —delicioso.

— ¿Y cómo va tu noche, Draco? —Lisa se materializó junto a ellos —¿bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Buenas, Harry.

—Hola, Lisa.

_¡Genial! Ahora Lisa la lista aparece_... _se turnan para molestarme_

—Les quedó precioso —comentó la chica mirando la decoración —y el agua cayendo... ¿De quién fue la idea.

—Mía —respondieron al unísono. Lisa rió.

—Vamos, a uno de los dos se le debe haber ocurrido.

—A mí, por supuesto —dijo Draco levantando orgullosamente la cara.

Harry le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo —pero yo hice el hechizo —le sonrió nuevamente.

Quedaron enfrascados en un duelo de miradas, en el que no participaba la chica. Otra vez excluían a todo el mundo de su vida, como cuando estaba el moreno slytherin

— ¿Y Blaise? —preguntó Lisa —creí que estaría con ustedes.

Draco miró a todos lados y no lo vio por ninguna parte —pero si estaba aquí hace un momento.

—Debe tener "otras" cosas que hacer — carboneó el moreno —de lo contrario, no te hubiera dejado...

_Qué inoportuna. Cómo la puedo sacar_...

—Draco —se acercó otro poco más, obligándole a mirarlo sólo a él — ¿me acompañas a buscar...bebida?

—Pero... —el chico aún buscaba con la mirada a su amigo.

Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo bajó de la mesa, dejándolo apegado a él, claro — ¿me acompañas? —lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió lo más encantadoramente que pudo.

—Bueno —y se lo llevó lejos de la profesora.

—Aquí estas, Harry —Hermione le tomó del hombro — y con Malfoy —dijo no muy contenta cuando vio al slytherin.

— Y éste, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?

— ¡Ron¡ —lo reprendió la chica —se educado con Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja para que sólo su novio le escuchara.

— ¿Y cómo lo están pasando? —preguntó un incómodo Harry. Era muy raro mezclar a sus amigos; en especial cuando se odiaban

—Bien... —contestó la chica por los dos — ¿y tú?

—Bien... —se produjo un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Y probaron los pasteles? — inquirió a la desesperada el moreno —están muy buenos...

—O, si, deliciosos —la chica hacía grandes esfuerzos para sonreír, no le gustaba nada que Harry estuviera con Malfoy en la fiesta — muy buenos, verdad Ron. Ron, ¡Ron!

Pero el chico no le escuchaba, estaba más interesado en fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy, quien hacía lo mismo con él.

—Ron, cariño, Harry nos está hablando.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, fantásticos —respondió sin dejar de mirar con rencor al slytherin.

Y otra vez el silencio envolvió a los chicos. Hermione y Harry procuraban sonreír, Ron apretaba los puños y miraba con los ojos entornados al rubio, y éste, le devolvía las miradas con altivez.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, Weasley?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —casi no se le escuchó ya que la música en el lugar estaba muy alto, además, lo dijo con los dientes apretados. Parecía que estaba batallando consigo mismo para no pegarle.

—Ya me escuchaste.

— ¡Draco! — el profesor lo miró con una mezcla de severidad y advertencia; mientras que la chica tomaba del brazo a su novio y le susurraba algo al oído.

Lo que menos querían en ese instante era que se pusieran a pelear.

—Harry —Draco le pasó una mano por el cuello y le habló sólo para que él le escuchara—no me siento bien...

Los dos amigos gryffindor se les quedaron mirando; con espanto el chico, y preocupación la chica

— ¿Qué dices?— el rubio se apoyó en él.

—Es verdad, estoy mareado —le miró directamente a los ojos. Harry no pudo dejar de notar cómo el cabello platinado brillaba a la luz de la decoración, y caía gentilmente sobre sus delicadas facciones; cómo los labios levemente entreabiertos le invitaban a olvidarse de todos, y como el gris de sus ojos se convertía en plata líquida, arrastrándolo a otro mundo.

_Perfecto_. _Es perfecto_

Se olvidó que sus amigos se encontraban ahí, sólo tenía ojos para el chico perfecto que ahora le pedía amablemente que lo ayudara. ¿Cómo negarse?

Sintió que Draco se tambaleaba hacia el suelo y lo atrapó, si estaba enfermo.

—Voy a llevarlo a tomar aire —dijo, y lo llevó a la cubierta dejando atrás a sus pasmados amigos.

ºººººªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —se encontraba en la escalera, sentado, preocupado y con Draco apoyado en él — ¿Te traigo algo?

—Vale, quiero uno de esos bollitos de chocolate, estaban muy buenos... —Harry se alejó para mirarlo —y uno de esos jugos verdes, realmente no sé de que son, pero me gustan...

—Draco, tú no estas enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —Harry se paró casi botándolo.

— ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso allá adentro? —medio gritó.

—Ya no quería estar ahí.

— ¡¿Me tuviste todo este rato preocupado porque no querías estar ahí!

—¿Viste a Weasley? Estoy seguro de que me quería matar.

—No lo puedo creer —se alejó un par de pasos —Me dijiste que era verdad.

—No deberías enojarte, sé que tú tampoco estabas muy feliz allá. Fue un favor para todos.

—Te creí, Draco.

—Y te lo agradezco —se le acercó "tímidamente", puso su mejor cara de "no mato ni una mosca" y le sonrió inocentemente —no te enojes...

Hay personas que tienen la facultad de cambiar tu estado de ánimo con una sola mirada, hacerte perdonarlos aunque hayan arrollado a tu perro, roto tu CD favorito o leído tu diario; personas que con una sola caricia, logran que olvides todo e inclusive pienses que fue para mejor; Draco era una de esas personas.

Y sabía aprovechar muy bien ese don.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? — sonreía angelicalmente —¿de verdad?

—Si.. —farfulló mirando al piso.

—No creí que te importara —ahora él miraba al piso.

—Pues, somos amigos... —la palabra amigos le pegó como una patada en el estómago al rubio.

—Sí... —dijo un poco triste. Rápidamente volvió a verse feliz —En todo caso, prefiero estar aquí.

—Uhm... —recordó lo mal que lo había pasado hasta encontrar a Draco, era mejor estar afuera y a solas con el rubiecito lindo—sí, es más agradable estar acá.

Draco volvió a sentarse en la escalera — ¿y si traes algo para comer?

Harry lo miró, le sonreía esperanzado. Pensó en decirle que no, pero ¿para qué? Ya no se sentía enojado, de hecho, había sido una muy buena idea para escapar de ahí. Asintió e hizo aparecer una bandeja con dulces, y unos vasos con jugo verde.

ªªªªªªªªªªª

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, la fiesta no parecía querer acabar, ni adentro, ni afuera.

—O vamos Harry, baila conmigo.

El sonido de la música llegaba amortiguado hasta la cubierta superior, lugar al que habían escapado en busca de soledad.

—No me gusta bailar...

—Estamos en el BAILE DE NAVIDAD, Harry. La música que se escucha no es precisamente de ambiente —le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Comer en las fiestas funciona muy bien para mí —continuó defendiéndose deseando que sus palabras no fueran tomadas en serio. Odiaba bailar, pero bailar con Draco... apretó los dientes, ver a Draco bailar lo perturbaba, ¿cómo se sentiría estando con él?

—He sido muy condescendiente contigo. He debido estar al centro de la pista de baile, siendo adorado por todos y en vez de eso, me he quedado acompañándote en la cubierta peor decorada de todas —lo tomó sorpresivamente de las caderas —tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo. Si no sabes bailar, al menos deja que me ría de ti —movió los brazos con fuerza haciendo que Harry meneara las caderas.

—No voy a ser tu payaso... —intentó soltarse, pero Draco lo acercó más.

—Escucha la música.

Estos últimos días habían estado tantas veces a esta distancia, pero Harry todavía no podía acostumbrarse, todavía el corazón disparaba sangre completamente atolondrado.

La tonada ligera llegaba cargada de gritos juveniles, palabras tiernas que invitaban al oyente a besar a su pareja, jurar amor verdadero y amarla por siempre.

—Me gusta esta canción —susurró Draco.

Harry pensó que lo hacía con la única intención de emanar aire caliente para torturarlo. Entonces las manos de Draco lo hicieron moverse otra vez, y el cuerpo pálido se alejó dos pasos —Muévete tonto. Solo siente el ritmo —Draco danzaba con naturalidad, movimientos masculinos pero sensuales, caderas enloquecidasacercándose y alejándose de las de Harry... —muévete —y cada vez que se acercaban, Harry sentía que debía correr por un vaso de agua fría. Muy fría. Pero en vez de eso, empezó a contonearse —Eso es —Harry sintió como lo giraba, tan rápido que apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta y entonces lo obligó a desplazarse a la derecha, otro giro y ahora a la izquierda. Las manos ya no estaban fijas en sus caderas, se movían envolviéndolo sin tocarlo, sólo en pequeños roces aparentemente ocasionales. El movimiento de Harry era torpe, tan torpe, que aumentaba los aparentemente ocasionales e inocentes roces. Giró con libertad, uno de sus muslos rozó el de Draco y sonrió, LE sonrió. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, no había estado seguro de nada en toda la noche, sólo había actuado, y a cada momento se sorprendía más a si mismo. Tal como en el resto de la fiesta se dejó guiar por sus deseos. Esto, el baile se sentía impresionante y simplemente no podía pensar. Cada contacto con Draco era una descarga —suéltate un poco más —Draco disminuyó el ritmo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, los suaves labios muy cerca de su oído... —Simplemente has lo que te pide el cuerpo —movió su pecho y lo frotó imperceptiblemente con el de Harry, y volvió a alejarse.

Cinco canciones, cada una más movida que la otra. El ejercicio los había hecho entrar en calor y ya las gotitas de sudor se dejaban ver. Harry tenía la vista fija en Draco. Todo él lo provocaba, la mirada, los continuos acercamientos, las manos juguetonas, las caderas sueltas, el trasero firme que ya en dos ocasiones había rozado. Se sentía fuerte, poderoso. La noche era suya. Draco era suyo. Todo el cuerpo le pedía más baile, más contacto con el otro. Y Draco nunca se negaba. Estaban jugando, Harry lo sabía. Nada en la danza era simple baile, y nada era obviamente seducción. Estaba envuelto por la serpiente, pero no podía culparla de nada. Ni siquiera era tan atrevida como lo había sido con Blaise en la fiesta anterior. Aún así lo tenía loco.

— ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó el rubio barriéndole hacia el cuello una gota de sudor que había caído hasta el pecho.

—No —Aunque jadeó, más por la euforia que por cansancio.

— ¿Ves que es divertido? —se acercó nuevamente, la mirada fija en Harry y el pecho apegándose poco a poco, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta alcanzar la altura del moreno.

—Ajá —Y Harry escapó hacia un lado, apretó su mejilla a la de Draco, golpeando de lado su cadera y el muslo para que girara.

Respiró profundo el aroma, se sentía adicto a él. Enredó sus dedos en la mojada cabeza rubia y volvió a aspirar el olor. Estaba nervioso, algo en él estaba naciendo y no estaba seguro de querer que fuera así. Sabía que estaba probando algo; sabía que estaba descubriendo, más bien corroborando algo que ya no podía negar.

Se alejó otra vez, y dio una vuelta para quedar frente al rubio. Sonrió una vez más, coqueteando, mirando fijo a los ojos grises, negándose a ser seducido y mitigado por ellos.

¿Se estaba comportando realmente como uno de los amigos del famoso grupo Slytherin?

La música se detuvo, inmediatamente la voz de los adolescentes llenos de hormonas no satisfechas gritaron, abucheando al culpable. Y la voz del culpable anunció.

—Estamos en la hora de término y ya se les había informado de ella — Más abucheos fueron lanzados hacia Bill —No quiero problemas.

—Si no quería problemas debió hacerme caso —se quejó Draco mirando al suelo, como si pudiera ver a Bill a través del piso —2:30 de la madrugada es una hora indigna para cualquier fiesta.

—Vamos a la pieza antes de que nos vean y nos obliguen a ordenar el Gran Comedor —dijo Harry, tomándolo del brazo.

ªªªªªªªªªª

En la sala común de Gryffindor no volaba ni una mosca; los estudiantes aún permanecían en el baile, a excepción de dos, quienes no hacían nada por romper el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación.

Se habían ido pronto de la fiesta, su amigo se las había aguado al irse con el otro, tan juntitos...

Los dos sabían lo que pasaba, también los dos lo sospechaban de antes, pero nunca se quisieron decir nada, era como aceptar lo que sucedía.

—Ron —la chica se acercó a él —Ron —le volvió a llamar.

— ¿Desde cuándo estará pasando? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la alfombra.

—No lo sé realmente.

— ¿Por qué dejamos que pasara? Digo, pudimos hacer algo, alejarlo de él.

—Eso no es verdad, era imposible prever que él y Malfoy...

—No lo digas —no quería escuchar que ella le dijera "eso". Ya bastaba con todos los comentarios que los alumnos habían hecho en la fiesta acerca de su amigo y esa lacra como para que también Herm hablara de él.

—Con negarlo no cambiamos nada, Ron.

— ¿Qué le hizo Malfoy? —una imagen fugaz de Malfoy besando a su amigo le asaltó. _Que asco_... la serpiente era la culpable... — ¿Tú crees que lo puede estar embrujando? —ese perro era el que manipulaba la situación —Sabe mucho de artes oscuras, debe estar embrujándolo —era el que manipulaba al inocente gryffindor, quizás qué cosas le hacía. Otra imagen apareció en su imaginación, Malfoy sobre el moreno, moviéndose con frenesí sobre el gryffindor, pasando sus manos por... —Voy a matarlo —se paró de golpe.

— ¡No¡ —la chica lo detuvo — ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¡Tenemos que alejarlo del estúpido de Malfoy, no lo podemos dejar con él!

— ¡Pero tampoco puedes ir a pegarle!—la chica lo obligó a mirarla a al cara — Ron, tranquilízate, esto es muy complicado, no podemos actuar impulsivamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que no vayas a pegarle, por ejemplo —lo obligó a sentarse —Tienes que calmarte para pensar las cosas —ella sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su novio, cuando ella se enteró también se había alterado, aunque no tanto —No le digamos nada por ahora.

— ¡¿Qué! — ¿sus oídos le engañaban? ¿Su novia le había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? —¿Quieres que me calle? —dijo lentamente; las orejas se le pusieron rojas de rabia — ¡¿Qué haga como si nada pasara! —gritó con fuerza —¡NO PIENSO HACER ESO! —se paró nuevamente y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta — ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESE... ESE...ESE MARACO LE HAGA ALGO!

— ¡RON! ¡VEN ACÁ!

— ¡NO! —unos alumnos entraron y se tropezaron con el prefecto, las voces y risas de los demás alumnos se escuchaban acercarse.

—Ron —la chica lo miró seriamente, no podían seguir montando espectáculos —ven por favor.

El chico, ya un poco menos iracundo, se acercó a Hermione —No lo puedo dejar con él, Herm —le dijo casi susurrando, no quería que nadie se enterara de la situación.

—No le digamos nada, no por ahora

Ron trató de alejar las imágenes de un Harry acostándose con Malfoy de su cabeza y se concentró en la joven — ¿Cómo quieres que me calle?...

—Ron... —le pasó dulcemente la mano por el rostro —amor... lo mejor es que, hablemos tranquilamente con él después.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En un par de días, cuando todos estemos más calmados —le sonrió — ¿si?

—Esta bien.

ªªªªªªªªªª

Los ojitos grises brillaban de felicidad admirando la madera recién pulida.

¡Hacía tanto que no montaba en escoba!

— ¿Ya estás listo?

—Siempre lo estoy —y la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Harry, se formó en los labios de Draco.

Cuando se fueron a su pieza huyendo de la limpieza del salón, a Harry se le ocurrió darle al rubio, como regalo de navidad, una salida en escoba. Hacía tiempo que no salían a volar, lo habían dejado un poco de lado en el último tiempo, y ahora era una buena oportunidad de retomar su hobby.

— ¿Y no vas a subir? —la feliz serpiente ya estaba montada en la escoba — ¿No vendrás conmigo?

Harry vaciló, la única vez que se habían subido juntos, fue cuando le mostró que podían volar por sobre el mar. Desde ese día, cuando salían, era por separado.

—Esta bien —y se sentó tras el chico. Pasó las manos hacia delante, rodeando a Draco, para agarrar el mango de la escoba, pero resultaba un tanto incómoda la posición, además...

—Potter, pero que atrevido —fingió indignarse Draco, al momento de sentir las manos de Harry muy cerca de su entrepierna afirmando el palo de madera —deberías pedir permiso antes...

—¡Ya déjame! —soltó la escoba, con la cara roja, y trató de bajarse.

—No te enojes —Draco alcanzó a tomarle una mano —afírmate de mí, no me molesta —y puso la mano del moreno en su cintura. A regañadientes, el chico aceptó y se afirmó de su compañero.

Sonriendo, Draco dio una patada en el piso para elevarse.

—Genial — la escoba comenzó a ascender velozmente — ¡Genial! —la voz del chico sonaba un tanto eufórica.

A pesar de que era de madrugada, una ligera brisa cálida mecía el cabello dócil del rubio, mientras que el de Harry se mantenía inalterable. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que la noche les brindaba: las estrellas brillaban intensamente, el cielo estaba despejado y límpido, y a lo lejos se podían ver unos peces plateados que se divertían rompiendo la quietud del agua, saltando y chapoteando a la luz de la luna... Sin previó aviso, Draco se echó hacia delante, y salió disparado hacia el horizonte, casi botando a Potter que apenas si alcanzó a afirmarse.

La euforia inicial que se había apoderado del rubio dio paso a la calma y tranquilidad. Ya no volaba frenético por todos lados, ya no descendía ni hacía espirales a máxima velocidad, sólo viajaba lentamente por los aires, disfrutando de la sensación del viento en su rostro, el sonido del aire en sus oídos, la calidez del cuerpo de Harry apoyado en su espalda...

Y un beso en su cuello.

Giró un poco la cabeza sin saber bien que hacía el moreno. Y otro besito en su cuello fue depositado.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó medio riendo.

—Tu siempre me haces cosas así, ahora es mi turno — y le dio un beso más. Era exquisito sentir la piel tibia bajo sus labios, el perfume tan cercano y el cabello haciéndole cosquillitas en la nariz.

_Draco es maravilloso_.

—Ya basta... —dijo el rubio moviendo el hombro, tratando sin muchas ganas de esconder su cuello del ataque besucón de su amigo —nos caeremos si sigues.

—Mentira, sé que... —otro roce de labios —puedes manejar la escoba muy bien.

— ¿Entonces, aceptas que soy extraordinario volando?

—Más o menos, naturalmente yo soy mejor que tú.

—Eso quisier... ¡Auch! —los dientes del gryffindor se enterraron en la inmaculada piel — ¿qué me estas haciendo?

—M-me-lo-debes —succionó con fuerza y se separó ligeramente—tengo que hacerte el mismo moretón —y volvió a su ardua tarea.

—Déjame —se removió, pero el chico detrás de él lo afirmó con fuerza.

—No te escaparás —le dijo separando sus labios y soplando sutilmente la incipiente marca.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco y se sacudió un poco —suéltame, Potter —fingió enojarse, pero el tono juguetón lo delataba.

—No hasta que termine —le cantó cerca del oído y agarrándolo con innecesaria fuerza. Era divertido hacerle eso, hacerlo pasar por lo mismo que a él, y sentir la delicada piel del rubio a su merced, su cintura entre sus manos...

...Uhmmm... una delicia.

Draco echó inconscientemente el cuello hacia el lado, dejándole el camino libre a Harry para continuar, quien aprovechó gustoso. El pulso del chico se aceleró un poco, y eso a Harry le agradó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Se desplazó de la zona amoratada dando pequeños besos, y pasando las manos por debajo del polerón del chico, haciendo que éste se estremeciera ligeramente.

Sonrió con maldad.

La piel caliente y suave se sentía fabulosa

—Ya está —dijo luego de un tiempo, un largo e innecesario tiempo —te lo merecías.

—Me vengaré. Ya verás...

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? —le susurró cerca del oído. Le empezaba a encantar hacer eso.

—Ni te lo puedes imaginar... —Harry echó a volar sus fantasías, y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Por suerte Draco no lo podía ver.

ºººº

Los pasos firmes del señor Malfoy hacían eco en su solitaria mansión. Ni un alma a la vista más que la suya, maltratada, cansada y herida. Subía la escalera principal, la frente en alto, el cuerpo erguido y el característico andar elegante que le era tan propio y natural. Nada en el mundo afectaría la rectitud y gracia en él. Ni la guerra, ni la responsabilidad que el señor tenebroso le había dado al ponerlo frente a las tropas mortífagas... ni siquiera las torturas por las que había tenido que pasar antes de eso. Lucius Malfoy era difícil de doblegar.

El cabello rubio caía como una magnífica cascada sobre su espalda, bañando la túnica negra en un contraste dramático...

Narcisa había amado ese efecto desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y cuando Draco había nacido la sonrisa en su rostro era radiante, al ver llena de felicidad que Draco era idéntico a su marido...

Llegó hasta el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones principales.

Vio con pesar la oscuridad en él, el abandono en su hogar tan falto de vida. Limpio, impecable... pero muerto.

La nostalgia acariciaba su rostro, personificada por el frío aire invernal. Inapropiado para las festividades.

La chimenea, las luces navideñas, los perfectos adornos, todo; era dispuesto por su esposa.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Continuó caminando, apenas escuchaba sus propios pasos, perdido en sus pensamientos... Caminar por la casa era cosa automática. Y tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar...

Hacía días que no visitaba su mansión, las ocupaciones del cargo que Lord Voldemort le había otorgado eran demasiadas. Ya casi no dormía, mucho menos comía. Pero eso estaba bien. Era el mortífago más poderoso. Tenía libertad plena para decidir, casi como si él mismo fuera el Señor Oscuro.

Nadie lo podía entender, nadie creía que estuviera tan capacitado...

Pero él sabía cuan capaz era para su cargo. Todas las habladurías a su espalda eran envidia. Y él las disfrutaba, se deleitaba con esa envidia. Se deleitaba todavía más provocando a sus subordinados para retarlo, para decirle a la cara lo que pensaban, porque luego eran torturados y degradados.

Todo era perfecto.

Voldemort lo apreciaba, y luego del poder que le había dado con su hechizo, y la protección que le brindaba con él, se había ganado la carta de vida eterna junto a su amo.

Todo era, perfecto...

Ni siquiera las fallas de la última semana lo habían quitado de su cargo. Voldemort no lo había culpado. Su ira fue descargada sobre mortífagos de rangos menores (aunque muy importantes) y el dolor físico que correspondía al castigo, sobre sus hijos.

Presenció las torturas, participó activamente en la mayoría. Por supuesto no se le retorcía el estómago al verlas, no sentía piedad, ni lástima. Más bien, una vaga satisfacción al escuchar los gritos de quienes trataban constantemente de hacerlo caer. Y la duda de porqué no recibía él un castigo. No era su culpa directa, pero conocía a Voldemort y hubiera apostado que no se salvaría de su sadismo.

Uno de los chicos murió ese día. El dolor lo había matado manchando de vergüenza el nombre de su familia. La debilidad siempre era una vergüenza.

"_Draco hubiera aguantado"_

Se sorprendió pensando en su propia vergüenza.

_Draco..._

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Dobló el pasillo completamente ausente hasta que al levantar la vista, encontró con sus ojerosos ojos la puerta de quien había sido la alegría más grande de su vida.

Trataba de pensar en él sólo como en alguien de quien vengarse. Como alguien a quien debía eliminar, seguro de que ya habría entregado el poder del hechizo familiar a Dumbledore.

Pero aún así...

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

...No podía dejar de recordarlo...

El olor a químicos continuaba impregnando la habitación como siempre. Había ordenado a los elfos mantener la habitación aseada, pero intacta.

La puerta de donde había sacado la saeta de fuego para escapar, todavía estaba abierta.

Las arrugas de su cama tal cual como las había dejado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el traidor ahora?

Si Draco hubiera estado con él, los aurores jamás hubieran podido entrar en la prisión...

No podía entender qué había hecho mal. Cómo Draco había cambiado tanto.. en qué momento había caído al nivel sucio en que estaba ahora, lleno de ideas torcidas, estropeándose todavía más acompañado de esa gente de Hogwarts...

¿Todavía estaría con los estudiantes del colegio o habría buscado su propio camino?

Se apoyó en el dosel de la cama, recibiendo una punzada nueva en su alma, como siempre que entraba a esa pieza.

_Si volviera ahora... si tan sólo volviera arrepentido._

_Draco..._

Lo odiaba a tal punto que una fina lágrima se asomó en sus ojos fríos y crueles. El gris de hielo brilló con magnífica fuerza presenciando un hecho casi imposible.

Clavó los dedos en el dosel esperando a que el dolor de la traición se alejara.

Estaba cansado...

Caminó hacia la salida.

...Lo único que debía hacer era dormir, luego de eso las cosas volverían a lo normal, nada lo afectaría, la debilidad era sólo sueño...

Salió de la habitación.

...Ya llegaría el momento de volver a verlo. Y entonces desplegaría toda la humillación, rencor, ira y decepción en un solo hechizo y acabaría con su traición.

Apenas consiguió desvestirse, demasiado somnoliento, se arropó y se metió en su nueva cama. En una pieza alejada de la matrimonial, donde los muebles no le recordaban a su esposa, donde dormir era fácil si se tenía una poción "sin sueños".

ªªªªªª

Medio despertó en la enfermería, desorientado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas dolorosamente.

—Qué... —trató de hablar, pero su propia voz le hacía retumbar los tímpanos.

Tenía nauseas.

Trató de recordar por qué se encontraba ahí.

_Draco_...

Veía un montón de agua por todos lados, algas, gente con colas... frío y sal.

_Nos caímos_...

Un brillo rápido y escamoso pasó por su mente.

_Chocamos_...

Recordó un golpe húmedo y doloroso.

_Chocamos contra un pez_... _volador_.

Risas y más risas que ya en otra ocasión había escuchado.

_Ellas lo tienen_...

Abrió los ojos un poco y se miró la mano derecha, una venda le cubría la palma

El hechizo, rebotó. 

Y el pánico se apoderó de él. ¡Ellas tenían a Draco!

Se levantó tambaleándose y buscó a la enfermera.

—Madame Ponfrey —dijo con voz débil, le dolían los pulmones al respirar — ¡Madame –cof cof-Ponfrey!

Se la topó cuando salía del salón de recuperaciones —Draco...

—Esta aquí —le dijo antes de que el joven hablara –y esta muy mal. Vete a tu cama.

—Pero...

—Vete a tu cama —y no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso, ya que estaba a punto de caerse.

Acostado, se acordó de todo.

Estaban sobre la escoba cuando un pez enorme y distraído les chocó de costado, botando a Draco y rompiendo la escoba por la mitad. Él se quedó unos segundos más en el aire gracias a que mantenía el pedazo sobrante de la escoba, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que también cayó en las impensablemente heladas aguas.

Abrió los ojos buscando al rubio, y horrorosa fue su sorpresa al ver a las sirenas, que en otra ocasión habían intentado botarle, tomando a Draco entre risas y llevándoselo a las profundidades del mar. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de pronunciar un hechizo, no podía dejar que se lo llevaran, no quería dejar que se lo llevaran.

Un rayo de color rojo salió en dirección a las jovencitas, rebotando en algo y dándole en la mano derecha. La desesperación le oprimía los pulmones, y la presión del agua también hacía lo suyo con su cuerpo.

Nadó lo que creyó una eternidad, su entorno se iba oscureciendo, y las cabelleras sedosas de las chicas desaparecían en las profundidades del agua. Intentó gritar, la desesperación de no poder respirar y no saber si Draco estaba bien le sofocaba.

Unos metros más abajo las chicas se detuvieron, y la líder, de cabello platinado, tomó delicadamente el cuerpo inerte de Draco y articuló con claridad: _Es mío_ y le besó.

Eso, y un montón de burbujas y algas oscurísimas eran lo último que recordaba.

—Tómate esto —la enojadísima enfermera le llevaba un frasco que humeaba —Bill quiere hablar contigo, pero le dije que aún no, todavía estás convaleciente.

— ¿Cómo está Draco? —le dio un sorbo al medicamento y casi vomitó, era amargo como él solo.

—Que te puedo decir —lo empujó para recostarlo y arreglarle las mantas —está bastante mal. No sé que estaban haciendo, pero tú tuviste suerte, para la tarde estarás listo y te podrás ir.

— ¿Y Draco? —tenía miedo de la respuesta, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—No sé con exactitud, aparte de los golpes y fracturas —al escuchar eso, Harry se atragantó —está enfermo de otra cosa, no creo que salga para antes de año nuevo. Y ahora déjate de preguntar y termínate eso.

— ¿Puedo ir a verlo? –se empinó el último sorbo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le quitó el frasco vacío y se fue cerrando la puerta, sin dejarle tiempo a reclamar.

Rápidamente cogió sus lentes, se paró y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió un poco y revisó si la enfermera se veía por algún lado; no, no estaba.

Sacó una bata que estaba por ahí y salió del cuarto a buscar al rubio.

— ¿Y no se puede pasar? —reconoció la voz de Blaise que llegaba amortiguada desde la puerta de salida. Deseo tener su capa de invisibilidad.

Sigilosamente se escurrió hasta la pieza siguiente, en donde no se encontraba el chico. Recordó que junto al despacho de la enfermera, se hallaba la pieza en donde se dejaba reposar a los más enfermos, seguramente Draco estaba ahí. Se ajustó la bata y reptó hasta la habitación evadiendo todos los obstáculos.

Apenas entró, cerró suavemente la puerta, para que no le vieran, y se acercó a la única cama ocupada en ese momento. Ahí descansaba el rubio, maltratado, todo vendado y con los ojos tapados por un paño.

Se acercó a la cama y se sintió miserable. ¿Por qué no le había pasado nada a él mientras que Draco se encontraba enfermo y fracturado?

Le pasó la mano por la cara, más bien la venda que cubría su rostro. Los labios eran lo único que podía ver de la piel del chico; estaban amoratados y presentaban un feo corte. El pecho se elevaba lentamente, y parecía que le dolía respirar ya que un quejido acompañaba cada inhalación.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Draco —se le quebró la voz. En su corta vida había visto mucha gente herida, muerta o petrificada, cercana y no tanto, pero ésta era la primera vez que le dolía tanto ver a alguien en una cama de hospital —Draco... —Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una furibunda enfermera lo miraba desde la puerta —Te dije que..

— ¿Por qué lo tiene así? —ahora él era el enojado.

— ¿Qué?

—Draco está sufriendo —apretó los puños inconscientemente —Usted puede darle algo para el dolor, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se lo da? —una leve brisa meció las cortinas y colchas de las camas.

La enfermera alzó una ceja y lo corrió de la cama del enfermo —Fuera.

—No —la encaró con rabia —sé que le puede dar...

—No se puede. Ahora vete —lo empujó hacia la salida, pero Harry se resistió y le miró exigiéndole una explicación.

— No le puedo dar nada porque tiene una enfermedad marina. Sería muy peligroso darle alguna poción ya que interferirían con los medicamentos para la peste oceánica —lo arreó hasta la puerta —ahora, ¡vete a tu pieza!

Ya en su cama, Harry seguía pensando en el rubio. No podía ir a verlo porque Madame Ponfrey había puesto una alarma en la puerta que, al menor toque, chillaba como chancho en matadero. Se acurrucó en su lecho y trató de dormir.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

—Ya estoy bien —Lupin permanecía acostado desde hacía... ya ni se acordaba. Estaba cansado de que lo trataran como a un enfermo —no es necesario que siga en cama.

—No, Remus, es mejor que estemos seguros de que te has recuperado, no nos arriesgaremos a que te de neumonía otra vez — dijo Michael pasándole una taza con chocolate caliente.

Por mientras, Sirius miraba desde la puerta al enfermo. Era un alivio verlo vivo y en su cama.

Ahora, en la tranquilidad de la casa Black, parecía un sueño todo por lo que habían pasado, un muy mal sueño dicho sea de paso.

La huída había sido agotadora.

Les tocó sortear todo tipo de obstáculos en el campo de batalla, un hechizo le había dado en la pata trasera a Sirius y otro en la cabeza, el cual de sólo recordarlo le dolía. A su amigo nada le había pasado, por suerte. Pero cuando creyó que estaban a salvo, unos mortífagos les encontraron. Aunque no fue un gran problema ya que el lobo les libró de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de hocico. No fue para nada agradable escuchar los huesos romperse entre las mandíbulas, y luego ver el charco de vísceras...era mejor no pensar en ello.

Estuvieron escondidos en una parcela, entre los árboles, durante un par de horas. Recordó como poco a poco el rocío se iba calando en los huesos de ambos, el frío picaba como mil agujas en la piel.

Recordó la desesperación y la impotencia que sintió en esos momentos.

Como no se atrevía a transformarse en humano, ya que era peligroso hacerlo con el lobo durmiendo a su lado, encogido y temblando.

_Falta poco_.

Se decía a si mismo para animarse.

_Ya amanece_.

¡Nunca antes en su vida había estado tan feliz de que el sol saliera!

Bebió un trago del café que tan amablemente Molly le había preparado e hizo una mueca de asco, no porque estuviera malo, sino porque todavía no se podía quitar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, ese sabor que le había quedado luego de lamer su pata herida, estando con cuerpo de perro.

Miró a Lupin, aún estaba delgado, no tanto como cuando lo encontró, pero definitivamente no había recuperado su peso normal.

La imagen del lobo de esa madrugada fría pasó fugazmente por sus ojos. Aquella vez se había impresionado tanto al verlo así de delgado, y haciendo un extraño ruido al respirar...

Los minutos habían sido eternos, la espera, horrible. Fue un alivio ver que amanecía y que el cuerpo de lobo pasaba a ser el de Lupin.

—Moony —susurró hacia la taza sin beber de ella.

Luego de transformarse en persona, Sirius había envuelto a Lupin en su abrigo y aparecido en la casa, Molly los estaba esperando y ambos lo atendieron hasta que el medimago llegó, el mismo que ahora batallaba contra el auror para que se tomara el chocolate caliente.

—No es necesario —Lupin se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacía la puerta —me siento bien, sólo debo tomarme las medicinas.

La voz de Lupin junto a él lo trajo de vuelta.

—Moony —el aludido lo miró —todavía tienes que descansar — Remus desvió la vista rápidamente. Michael aprovechó el momento y le dejó el tazón en las manos, arriándolo a la cama.

Ya nuevamente acostado el enfermo, los demás salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sirius, suspirando, se fue a la cocina.

Desde que Lupin había mostrado mejoría, casi no habían hablado. Cruzaban algunas palabras, pero el licántropo pasaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso lo desesperaba.

Cuando entraba a la pieza, Lupin fingía dormir, o leía su estúpido librito, ese pedazo de mierda que leía cada día desde que eran chicos.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué le evitaba?

Se sentó en una silla y picoteó unas galletas que Molly había preparado para el enfermo. Ella y Michael habían salido de la casa a hacer algo para la orden, por lo que a él le tocaba cuidar del convaleciente. Sacó otra galleta.

_Chocolate_...

La observó atentamente.

A Remus le encantaba el chocolate.

Se la echó a la boca y la mascó sin muchos ánimos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Dejó la taza de chocolate en la mesita de noche pensando en su amigo.

En Sirius.

Él era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza desde hacía meses.

En la prisión, estando con los dementores, sus peores recuerdos eran revividos; los mismos que extrañamente, también eran parte de los mejores.

Y casualmente siempre aparecía Black en ellos.

En uno en especial.

Uno en que sólo estaban ellos dos, a solas, en Hogwarts.

_Sirius_...

Esa extraña mañana soleada en que su sueño más preciado se hizo realidad, y se deshizo también.

Cuando Sirius le besó.

Se acurrucó en la cama y trató de dormir, pero le fue imposible. Se sentó y miró a la nada.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poquito más valiente...

Si hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad cuando la tuvo...

¿Sirius lo habría querido?

¿Sirius alguna vez lo quiso como algo más que un amigo?

Esa vez, la única vez que se besaron, o mejor dicho, que Sirius le besó ¿habrá sido sólo un juego para Black?

_Tal vez_... _Sirius lo hizo de verdad_...

Sacó la foto, que guardaba con tanto celo, del libro y la miró. Ahí estaban los cuatro, jóvenes, felices... Sirius le miraba sonriendo y quitándose un mechón de cabello rebelde de su cara.

Ya no soportaba la situación, era exasperante vivir con él, estar siempre con él, todo el día, toda la noche... Y cuando finalmente se encontraba solo, cosa difícil ya que Sirius se había convertido en su enfermero, su imagen aparecía en sueños, pegada a su retina.

_Qué voy a hacer_...

No aguantaba tenerlo cerca y no decirle lo que sentía, no poder tenerlo, no poder estar junto a él. Nunca antes había tenido tanta necesidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, y tantas ganas de olvidarlo, que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz.

Ahora el Sirius de la foto le guiñaba un ojo y pasaba un brazo por encima del joven Remus que se encontraba junto a él.

El mismo cobarde Remus que le había rechazado por idiota y que ahora se encontraba miserable y acabado añorando esos lindos momentos.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente escondió la foto en el libro e hizo como que leía.

—Estás despierto —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Estoy leyendo —Se acomodó más entre las almohadas y enterró la cabeza en las páginas. No se atrevía a verlo, estaba seguro de que en su frente se podía leer con absoluta claridad "_Amo a Sirius_" y lo que menos quería era que se enterase.

¿O tal vez si?

— ¿No necesitas nada? —Se acercó para verlo, y si la suerte le favorecía, robarle alguna mirada. _Que miserable soy_. _Mendigándole un poco de atención_. _He caído bajo._

—No, gracias, estoy bien —levantó un poco los ojos, le echó una fugaz mirada al hombre y nuevamente se sumergió en las hojas.

—Bueno... —comenzó a decir al ver que Lupin volvía a ignorarle.

Mientras, el enfermo rogaba para que saliera pronto. 

— ...si necesitas algo...

¡¡Vete Sirius! Rogando porque se fuera pronto. 

—...me avisas.. —y se acostó en su propia cama, truncando cualquier esperanza de soledad de Lupin.

Transcurrieron un par de horas, y la tarde dio paso a la noche. Sirius se había quedado dormido, mientras que Lupin rumiaba un plan para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Sería sencillo, se pararía, despertaría al moreno y le diría la verdad: que desde Hogwarts estaba enamorado de él. Y si todo salía bien, hasta podría besarle.

Sip, era un buen plan, preciso y rápido.

Se paró de la cama y se acercó a Sirius, quien roncaba ligeramente. Acercó la mano para tocarle el hombro y despertarle, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y saltó a su cama.

¡Pero que difícil era!

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, y sentía que tenía algo vivo en su estómago.

_¡Vamos que se puede!_

Se bajó de la cama, otra vez, y con decisión se acercó al durmiente, que abrió los ojos en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó medio dormido justo cuando Lupin volvía a saltar como conejo a su cama.

—Eh... nada, duérmete —y se arropó sin despegar los ojos de las frazadas. Sirius se giró y siguió roncando.

_¡Rayos!_

Esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Se paró nuevamente, pero esta vez Sirius le pilló.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Al baño —se apresuró a mentir. Se puso su bata y las pantuflas y salió raudo y veloz de la habitación.

Ya en la escalera, y muy lejos de la mirada azul de Sirius, se apoyó en la pared.

Definitivamente estaba muy viejo para esas cosas.

Bajó las escaleras, sin saber qué hacer, y llegó a la cocina. Las galletas de chocolate estaban en la mesa.

Tomó una y la mascó, era rico sentir el dulzor después de todo ese ajetreo. Comió algunas más tratando de olvidar el fiasco vivido, algo imposible, y se sentó en una silla.

Vaya que era patético, parecía un crío comportándose así.

_Tengo que hacerlo hoy... debo hacerlo ahora_.

Se paró a buscar un poco de leche para pasar las galletitas, y se encontró con la solución a su problema de cobardía.

Sirius estaba preocupado. Remus hacía mucho que se había ido al baño y aún no volvía. Y eso que el baño se encontraba junto a su cuarto. Ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo cuando escuchó que alguien subía escandalosamente las escaleras y caminaba por el corredor. Aguzó el oído y sintió que alguien reía y paraba justo frente a su pieza.

—TOC, TOC—gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se levantó y sacó su varita, apuntó con ella hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Buenos días, dormilón —un sonriente Remus abrió ahogando una carcajada.

—Moony, que te pasa —se le acercó preocupado.

— ¿A mi? —intentó entrar, pero se tropezó con el moreno, quien alcanzó a sujetarlo —y-yo estoy muuuyy bien. ¿Y tú?

Black lo olió —Estas... ebrio —dijo sin creérselo. El aludido no respondió — ¡Moony! —le exigió.

Pero Lupin seguía sin contestarle. Sólo se le quedó mirando para finalmente pasarle un par de dedos por los labios.

—Moo-ny... —susurró el lobo—me encanta como lo dices —una risa coqueta se escapó de su boca.

Sirius lo alejó para observarlo detenidamente. Tenía la bata suelta y mal puesta, apenas si se podía mantener en pie. Había sido una suerte que llegara hasta ahí sin caerse.

— ¿Me quieres? —la pregunta lo sacó de su análisis y le revolvió las tripas.

—Tienes que acostarte —lo arrastró hasta la cama, evadiéndole.

— ¿Me quieres? —interrogó nuevamente. Los ojos dorados brillaban, y un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas. Un par de migas en la ropa delataban su ataque a las golosinas.

— Vamos, estas muy...

— Si o no —lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Si, ahora acuést...

—Cuánto.

—Moony, basta —intentó recostarlo, pero Remus le tomó la cara y le besó. Un beso rápido y superficial, pero de igual forma dejó pasmado al moreno.

—Cuánto —inquirió con determinación pasando una mano por el cabello negro.

—No lo sé —se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. El repentino beso le había desencajado totalmente, y no lo podía olvidar, no lo quería olvidar.

Sin saber realmente que hacía, lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto me quieres? —no sabía como, pero los labios de Lupin habían llegado hasta su oído, y le exigían la verdad lenta y dulcemente. Una mano le acariciaba el pecho, mientras que la otra seguía jugando con su cabello.

—Yo... yo —Remus bajaba por su cuello dándole pequeños besos en la piel, y arrastrándole a su cama.

—Moony, no... —estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal. No se podía aprovechar así de un pobre enfermo, aunque llevara siglos deseando que algo así pasara. Que su hermoso y delicioso Moony finalmente le correspondiera, que le amara...

Cuando la mano blanca del lobo entró en su camisa, perdió el escaso autocontrol con el que contaba y comenzó a desvestir a su deseado amigo.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horroroso, la garganta seca y un malestar general que le hacía desear la muerte.

No quería abrir los ojos, era inconcebible en el estado en que se encontraba.

Se acomodó en el cálido pecho de su compañero, y se aprestó a seguir durmiendo. Se sentía bien estar ahí.

¿Compañero?

_¿Eh?_

Abrió un ojo y se encontró con la conocida figura de su mejor amigo.

Y recordó parte de la noche anterior. Sólo lo necesario para saber lo que había hecho.

Y se asustó.

—Si-Sirius... —¿cómo había terminado así?

Trató de hacer memoria...

_Estaba nervioso..._

_Bajé a la cocina._

_Comí una galleta._

Luego recordaba una botella con un líquido dorado que encontró en la alacena y la siguiente imagen era Sirius sobre él, las manos de Sirius sobre él, su boca, su cuerpo, todo su... Un cosquilleo le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se sentó y miró debajo de las frazadas, como se imaginó, ambos sufrían un grave caso de escasez de ropa.

El dolor de cabeza se acrecentó.

Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar que hacer ahora, no es que tuviera muchas opciones tampoco.

—Moo-ny... —lo llamó el moreno, se había despertado —¿Estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —trató de ocultar su rostro entre las sábanas.

—Ah... ¿Te traigo algo? Digo, la resaca es horrible.

—Si quieres... — ¡¿cómo lo iba a mirar ahora a los ojos!

—Bien —Sirius se puso los pantalones del pijama, la bata, y salió del cuarto.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Lupin se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Bien, sabía perfectamente como pero...no sabía que pensar, que hacer, que decirle cuando volviera...

Su cabeza era un lío espantoso, su corazón también.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y apretó las sábanas con fuerza; el perfume de Sirius le envolvió.

—Qué hice...

—No debí —Black bajaba lentamente las escaleras —me aproveché... —se sentía una basura. Un pervertido que a la primera oportunidad, se tiraba a su mejor amigo —la cagué.

Cuando en la noche se habían quedado juntos, creyó que todo estaba bien, que definitivamente le quería, pero al ver la expresión de Lupin por la mañana, todo su mundo ideal se quebró. Todo había sido una ilusión.

Llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso del aparador.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo bien que se había sentido, lo feliz que había sido al pensar que Remus, su querido Remus, le correspondía... Pero claramente se había acostado con él debido al exceso de alcohol en la sangre. Y lo peor es que él, Sirius, si se había dado cuenta de que el lobito no actuaba lúcido, y aún así se lo había llevado a la cama.

Sacó de la alacena un par de frasquitos y vertió parte del contenido en el vaso, revolvió todo.

¿Y si ahora Lupin lo odiaba?

¿Y si Lupin ya no lo quería ver más?

De cualquier forma tenía razón, claramente no debió actuar así, debió controlarse, él era quien, estando conciente de la situación, había seguido, lo había besado, lo había... mejor no recordar, de sólo hacerlo, de pensar en Lupin ahí tan dispuesto, tan lindo, tan caliente le excitaba.

Miró a otro lado intentando borrar de su mente las sugerentes imágenes de su cabeza, y vio dos botellas de wisky sobre la mesa, una a medio tomar y la otra vacía.

_Alcohol_...

Pensándolo mejor... No todo era su culpa. De hecho, Remus había empezado todo. Él se le tiró encima, y él lo arrastró a la cama, y él lo desvistió...

Comenzó a subir los escalones con el vaso en la mano.

...y definitivamente Moony no se había negado, lo había incitado a acostarse, y podía jurar que lo había gozado tanto o más que él.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

— ¡Él si quería! — ¡Se sentía ultrajado! Se había sentido un perro por acostarse con Lupin y el lupino era el culpable de todo. No podía hacerse la víctima ahora, no después de casi violárselo _Él me obligó. Yo no quería._

Entró enfadado a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Remus no se volteó a verlo.

—Toma —le dijo estirando el vaso con la mezcla extraña.

—Déjalo en la mesa, por favor —y eso hizo. Se quedó esperando a que el hombre se dignara a hablarle, pero eso nunca ocurrió; resignado, pensó en irse, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la pregunta se escabulló de sus labios.

—...

—Respóndeme, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—es que... yo...

—Dímelo —le tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo a la cara —dímelo ahora.

— Crees que es muy fácil —la voz de Remus sonaba extraña, cortada — ¡¿crees que es muy simple todo!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —trataba de controlarse, debía controlarse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso —No entiendo que fue lo que pasó.

—Olvidémoslo —se soltó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería que lo viera llorar — hagamos como que nunca pasó.

— ¿Qué? —no podía ser, cómo le decía eso... —¡¿QUÉ! —sentía su cuerpo temblar de impotencia, de rabia, de pena —N-no te entiendo. ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!

Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

_Remus, no, por favor no_ _otra vez._

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería pegarle a aquel que tan tranquilo le decía que olvidaran todo, que siguieran como si nada, como si esa noche no hubiese existido.

_No otra vez_...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Porque no vale la pena... —era increíble que otra vez huyera, pero no soportaba la situación, la presión, el miedo a ser rechazado...

_Me siento mal_... _Sirius_

— ¡No me digas eso! —casi gritó —No te atrevas a decirlo.

Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, ¿era rabia, o tal vez angustia?

Angustia.

Si, eso era, angustia. No quería escuchar que todo había sido producto de la borrachera, que realmente no lo quería.

—No te entiendo —se acercó a la cabecera —No te entiendo... Primero me ignoras desde que volviste y luego... —paró para evitar que una lágrima cayera —... luego vienes aquí y me dices que me quieres y ahora que olvide todo. ¡QUE OLVIDE TODO!

— ¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA! —gritó mirándole a los ojos —YA NO SOPORTO ESTO, ¡ODIO TODO ESTO!

—Remus...

— ¡ODIO TENERTE CERCA, ODIO TENERTE TODO EL MALDITO DÍA CERCA! ¡QUE ESTÉS A MI LADO PERO NO CONMIGO! ¡DETESTO SER TU AMIGO! ¡TU COBARDE AMIGO! ¡ODIO QUERERTE Y NO PODER DECÍRTELO Y NUNCA SABER SI TE IMPORTÉ ALGUNA VEZ!

Y se quedó callado. La última palabra resonó, solitaria, en toda la casa.

Los dos sólo atinaban a mirarse, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Confundidos.

Luego de unos segundos de tensa espera, Lupin rompió el incómodo silencio — s-siquiera sé si todavía soy tu amigo... —y agachó la cabeza. Estaba cansado y el dolor en la sien, luego de gritar, era insoportable.

—Remus... —le tomó la cara y la levantó para verle. Los ojos dorados refulgían con fuerza, y el labio inferior le temblaba imperceptiblemente —Mi Remus... — le pasó una mano por el rostro, despacio, mientras que Remus cerraba los ojos.

—Te amo —alcanzó a susurrar antes de que Sirius rozara suavemente con sus labios la boca del lobo.

Era extraño como ese simple toque, tan ligero y sutil, podía despejar todas las dudas y miedos de ambos. Como lograba hacer que años de represión pasaran al olvido, e hiciera pensar a ambos que los últimos veinte años sólo eran un mal sueño; que ellos siempre habían estado juntos, y que jamás se separarían.

No se dieron cuenta cuando se encontraban recostados en la cama, desnudos, besándose sin prisa, disfrutando de cada toque, cada caricia, y del calor que emanaba el otro, hasta que...

—Remuuss... —la voz de Molly los interrumpió —He venido a dejarte la medicina.

Ambos se miraron. Sirius saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras que Lupin se ponía el pijama.

—Molly, ehm...¿no estabas fuera de casa? —le preguntó el moreno en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Si, acabo de llegar —entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Remus — ¿Y cómo te sientes?.

—Ah, mejor —reprimió una sonrisa. ¡Cómo era posible que justo cuando empezaba lo bueno, llegaran a interrumpirlos!

—Pues no lo pareces —le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura —Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, estás muy caliente —Sirius soltó una carcajada, que se apresuró a cubrir con una tosesilla — Ya te traeré un poco de medicina. Michael te mandó esto —le pasó una botellita con un líquido azul —dice que te debes tomar cinco gotas diarias. Sirius — se volteó a verlo — ¿le diste desayuno? Sabes que no debe saltarse ninguna comida.

—Ehm...no Ahora iba a traérselo.

—Está bien —se paró y caminó hacia la puerta —Remus, debes taparte, estás muy desabrigado.

—No te preocupes, Molly, yo lo abrigaré —le cubrió con las frazadas y le guiñó un ojo sin que la mujer lo viera —ya vuelvo con tu comida —le dijo y se pasó la lengua por los labios —te aseguro que te gustará —y levantando las cejas, se fueron los dos, dejando al enfermo feliz en su cama.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Sentía que un tren le había pasado por encima, el día anterior no había estado tan adolorido, ¿por qué ahora si?

_Ya sé_... recordó que no había tomado ninguna medicina porque encontraba injusto que Draco estuviera tan mal y sin poder medicarse, y él, intacto, bebiera las pociones que Ponfrey le daba.

Se sentó como pudo en la cama y sacó los lentes del velador de junto.

—Ya estás despierto... —siseó una voz desde el otro lado del cuarto.

_Bill_... un retortijón en la panza le refrescó la memoria. Aún no le explicaba al capitán lo que había pasado. Deseó seguir durmiendo.

—Madame Ponfrey me dijo que ya estás bien —caminó lentamente hacia él, estaba serio —que desde ayer que estas bien...

No tenía escapatoria, no había donde huir.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué los hizo desobedecer cualquier prohibición? —se sentó junto a él en la cama — ¿Qué era tan grave que los hizo salir del barco ignorando todas mis advertencias?

Estaba perdido. No le podía decir que había salido a volar porque estaban aburridos... eso era suicidio. Se quedó callado mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

—Aún no me explico como salieron vivos de esto... —el pobre Weasley intentaba mantenerse sereno. Se había propuesto mantener su tranquilidad, pero al ver a Potter ahí, callado, y con cara de perro arrepentido, le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas los dos? Ya sabía que Harry era el rey de los insubordinados, pero creyó que tendría un poquito de sentido común para no lanzarse a las aguas infestadas de seres hambrientos sólo por el hecho de estar prohibidas.

Respiró profundo y volvió a preguntar — ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?

—Volábamos —respondió bajito.

— ¿Perdón? — ¿había escuchado bien? ¡¿Los nenes volaban!

—Estábamos volando —habló un poco más fuerte, aunque no mucho. Bill se paró incrédulo.

—Volando... —repitió para si mismo. No terminaba de digerir la declaración — ¿ Y por qué?

—... —no contestó.

— ¿Había alguien ahogándose? —Harry negó con la cabeza — ¿Vieron algo sospechoso?

—No. No volábamos por nada en particular.

— Nada en particular — apretó los dientes —¿Volaban por sobre el mar a pesar de lo que les dije?

—Pero no pasa nada —trató de defenderse —las otras veces...

— ¡OTRAS VECES! —Harry supo que había metido la pata, y muy a fondo — ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LO HAN HECHO!

—Un par... —mintió —Pero no pasa nada, no nos atacaron antes. Esta vez chocamos contra un pez, por eso caímos.

—Hablé con los gobernadores del mar —el colorín volvió a calmarse —me recordaron que no tenemos permiso para entrar en sus dominios, NADIE puede —levantó un dedo muy cerca de la cara del moreno —saltar al mar —levantó otro dedo —nadar —otro dedo se alzó —navegar —y un dedo más se elevó —ni mucho menos sobrevolar sus territorios. La próxima vez, no se harán responsables de lo que suceda.

—No volveremos...

— POR SUPUESTO QUE NO —bramó, las orejas se le pusieron coloradas, tal y como al resto de su familia — ¿Sabes que casi nos expulsan por su estúpido jueguito? No sólo expusieron su vida, sino que expusieron a todos los que estamos en este barco.

Harry no tenía cara para mirarlo, no había pensado en esa posibilidad; de hecho, nunca creyó en todo lo que le había dicho.

—Harry, sabes que en estos momentos no nos podemos ocupar de tus niñerías, ¡ya crece de una vez! Hay gente arriesgándose, Dumbledore hizo lo imposible por lograr que nos dejaran estar aquí y por su culpa ahora casi no nos quieren ver.

El chico se sentía la basura más repulsiva de la tierra.

—Ya mandé una carta a Dumbledore... —se fue hasta la puerta —ya hablaremos de sus castigos —y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Harry se recostó lentamente en su cama y miró al techo. Jamás creyó que era tan grave el asunto.

—Ya estas bien —Ponfrey estaba parada junto a él con una dotación de píldoras, no la escuchó entrar —Puedes irte —le pasó los medicamentos. Parecía no estar tan enojada con él.

Está vez, Harry recibió las pastillas y se paró. No quería seguir ahí.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione, que estaba parada en la puerta, le saltó encima — ¡Ya estás bien! —le dio un golpecito en el hombro — ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

—Nada —respondió cabizbajo —ya me retaron lo suficiente —y siguió caminado hacia su pieza.

Llegó hasta su puerta empezando a sentirse culpable por la forma en que había tratado a su amiga. Debió ser muy grosero si la chica no había insistido en hablar con él. Pero no quería ver a nadie.

Al entrar a la pieza se encontró con dos cajitas envueltas en papel navideño. Imaginó que eran de Dumbledore, Bill les había comentado de un posible regalo estándar para cada alumno. Imaginó que nada de esto había pasado, que no habían volado en la escoba y que Draco abría su regalo luego de dormir plácidamente a su lado. Imaginó que por muy buen obsequio que fuera no le agradaría y se quejaría del mal gusto de Dumbledore.

Suspiró sintiendo como la pena deseaba convertirse en llanto... Draco no abriría su regalo, tal vez hasta mucho tiempo por culpa de él. En vez de disfrutar de las vacaciones estaba herido, apenas respirando, abandonado en la cama del hospital... y casi había muerto. La sola idea despertó los recuerdos de variadas pesadillas, Draco muriendo en diferentes escenarios, cada uno mas humillante y doloroso que otro...

La presión del llanto mutó a miedo, atorándole la garganta, comiéndose sus esperanzas.

Respiró profundo esforzándose por olvidar sus sueños y se sentó en el piso frente a los dos regalos...

El miedo aumentó con vida propia, fuertes palpitaciones parecían sacarle el corazón del pecho, iba a temblar... tenía que pensar en otra cosa...

Los regalos... no iba a abrir el suyo hasta que Draco se recuperara, iba a esperar a que saliera y juntos los abrirían, como si fuera la mañana de navidad. Y escucharía la voz arrastrada quejándose por el obsequio, y probablemente lo obligaría a robar comida de la cocina para compensar su molestia.

EL miedo empezó a disiparse.

Sonrió imaginando al rubio con la cabeza metida en la caja, arrugando la nariz. Lo imaginaba a su lado, justo ahora... sentado, apoyado en la cama como aquella vez en que se emborracharon... como cuando había dejado la copa a un lado y sin previo aviso, le había besado...

El miedo fue amputado y ahora otra sensación trastornó su sistema nervioso.

Sonrió abiertamente, ahora su imaginación evocó la sensación de ese beso, y la del siguiente... y retrocedió para sentir los dientes de Draco en su oreja, en una escena con Blaise en la casa de Sirius, que entonces había sido humillante, pero ahora...

—Draco es un golfo —dijo al aire sonriendo. ¿Cómo ese rubio podía ser tan descarado? ¡Lo había besuqueado y toqueteado hasta hartarse!

Recordó el baile, la sensación del cuerpo de Draco moviéndose cerca, el sudor del rubio rozando su piel, el cuello blanco preso en sus labios al volar en la escoba...

_Draco me gusta. _

¿Tenía sentido seguir toreando la verdad?

—Draco me gusta —susurró como si al decirlo las dudas se acabaran.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo gritó por la presencia de Draco. Deseó tenerlo al frente para abrazarlo y besarlo y hundirse en el cuello liso, y aspirar en la suavidad de su pelo y apretarlo y clavarle los dedos en la cremosa piel...

Extrañó los ocasionales besitos en el cuello que le daba antes de dormir, y la pierna imprudente que lo atrapaba en las noches. Los dedos finos y elegantes yendo de excursión por su cuerpo cuando dormía.

..._Draco_...

¿Realmente le molestaba terminar integrando el grupo exclusivo de Draco?

¿Ser un amigo con esas ventajas no era todo lo que estaba deseando ahora?

Apoyó la cabeza en la cama. ¡Cómo podía estar pensando en esto mientras Draco estaba inconsciente!

Tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que saber como estaba, estar a su lado, tenía que acompañarlo. A Draco no le gustaba estar solo, ¡tenía que acompañarlo!

Eran las 16:30 hrs. debía estar lleno de estudiantes por todas partes, no podía salir todavía. Esperaría a que comieran, entonces se pondría la capa, bajaría sin correr riesgos de que chocaran con él, y visitaría a Draco y se quedaría ahí hasta que despertara.

Se quedó dormido sentado en el suelo, hasta que una nueva pesadilla lo devolvió al mundo, cerca de las ocho. Trató de calmar sus nervios, lo último que había visto en sus sueños era a Draco convulsionándose en el hospital, Pomfrey trataba de curarlo pero no podía...

Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor causado por el accidente, al que se sumaba la mala postura adoptada para dormir. Buscó su capa tratando de calmarse, si realmente le hubiera pasado algo malo ya lo hubieran notificado.

Pero cuando llegó hasta la enfermería se encontró con la blanca puerta bien cerrada. Pensó en quedarse a un lado esperando hasta que alguien abriera, aún no era tarde, todavía podía haber gente que se accidentara, o que visitara a algún alumno enfermo... ¡Cómo justamente ahora no iba a haber ni un niño accidentado!

Sólo cinco minutos aguantó antes de que la angustia lo obligara a quitarse la capa y golpear la puerta. Tenía que saber como seguía el rubio, tenía que saber.

—Señor Potter —Saludó Pomfrey, su expresión no dejaba dudas: no lo quería ahí.

—Hola... —cerró los puños, entre enojado por el recibimiento y nervioso por la posibilidad de ser echado de la enfermería —sólo quería saber como seguía Draco.

—No ha despertado si es lo que quiere saber...

— ¿Pero está mejor?

—No —la expresión severa de la enfermera se suavizó —no, todavía está grave —ante la mirada angustiada del chico agregó —pero se repondrá. Ha contraído una enfermedad marina que dificultará su recuperación, pero el tratamiento es rápido, cuando se haya recuperado de ella será más fácil curar sus heridas.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—No —contestó secamente —todavía no se recuperaba de la enfermedad anterior, y el frío del mar agravó su estado... Ahora está otra vez enfermo y no me arriesgaré a una nueva epidemia.

—Pero, si usted me da la poción para no contagiarme...

—No, Potter. Está enfermo de dos infecciones contagiosas y no está consciente. Tal vez cuando abra los ojos, te deje pasar.

Harry no insistió. La voz de la enfermera estaba adquiriendo un tono de exasperación y si deseaba verlo en algún momento era mejor no enojarla.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación molesto. Detestaba no poder hacer nada por Draco, odiaba estar sujeto a normas tontas ¿qué importaba si se contagiaba? Podría estar en la misma habitación del rubio, aislado del resto del barco, no contagiaría a nadie y podría hacerle compañía. Draco sufriría mucho al abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo, tal vez tendría pesadillas mientras dormía, ¿quién lo despertaría? Estaba seguro que Pomfrey no dormiría sentada a su lado, no estaría ahí para acariciarle el cabello y abrazarlo si lo necesitaba.

Llegó a la cubierta superior. Bajo él, escuchó a los primeros estudiantes salir de la cena. Apresuró el paso para asegurarse de no encontrar a nadie, no tenía ánimos de nada, y mucho menos de ver alguien. ¿Los estudiantes sabrían lo de su accidente?

—Harry —Ron estaba apoyado cerca de los botes salvavidas. Oculto en ese rincón, Harry no había podido verlo.

—Hola —saludó sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —el tono de Ron no parecía ser de preocupación, estaba serio, probablemente venía a retarlo tal como Hermione había intentado hacerlo en la tarde

—Bien —contestó Harry, cortés y distante.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?

—Fui a ver a Draco.

La mirada de Ron cambió, Harry imaginó que Ron debía estar culpando del accidente a Draco, debía imaginar que él lo había obligado a subir a la escoba. O tal vez estaba celoso de que su compañero de viaje fuera el rubio y no él.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó el colorín, un ligero tono rosa empezó a esparcirse por su rostro —todos sabemos que está inconsciente. Pomfrey no ha dejado a nadie entrar a verlo.

—Quería saber como seguía. —Harry se estaba hartando, ¿desde cuando tenía que darle cuentas a Ron de todo lo que hacía?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste salir a volar...

—Bill ya me interrogó, no necesito...

— ¿Te atrajo la idea de poder estar pegado a él? —Ron parecía a punto de estallar y su rabia aumentó más al ver el rubor encendido en la cara del moreno — ¿querías abrazarte a Malfoy, a solas?

Harry, sorprendido por la insinuación, se ruborizó al máximo. Rabia y pudor mezclados y confusión en su mirada. ¿Era posible que Hermione le hubiera comunicado sus sospechas a Ron?

Al no escuchar réplicas, Ron continuó — ¿Qué más hicieron a parte de volar, Harry?

—Déjame en paz, Ron —retomó el camino a su pieza, no quería verlo, no quería hablar de eso...

— ¡Y ahora estás huyendo! ¡¿Qué te pasa!

— ¡No tengo ganas de darte explicaciones!

— ¿Te gusta Malfoy? —Ron se había plantado frente a él, no iba a dejar esto así.

Harry dudó, los ojos de su amigo lo miraban iracundos desde el fondo azul. ¿Por qué era tan vergonzoso aceptarlo? ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que pensara Ron? No se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, pero bajar la vista fue suficiente respuesta para Weasley.

—Y además de maricón ahora eres cobarde.

Harry levantó la mirada rabioso por la ofensa, él no era cobarde... él...

—Y qué —continuó con burla Ron — supongo que compartiendo la habitación ya dejaste que te lo metie...

—Mejor cállate —Harry se aproximó amenazante —sí me gusta Draco —reconoció, ahora mucho más seguro, ya no le importaba lo que pensara Ron, no le importaba nadie —si te molesta es tu problema, por mí está bien si no vuelves a hablarme —por dentro temblaba, decepcionado de su amigo, sintiendo que ahora sí se quedaba solo, imaginando que pensaría Sirius, Hermione, Remus, la señora Weasley y Dumbledore..., pero no iba a retroceder. Ya no importaba.

— ¡Eres asqueroso, estás loco... —Harry siguió caminando, empezaba a marearse, las palabras de Ron hacían más daño de lo que imaginó que alguien le pudiera hacer, y entonces, un fuerte empujón lo pegó a la pared — ¡Reacciona Harry! —un golpe fuerte lo sacudió nuevamente — ¡NO PUEDES HABERTE CONVERTIDO EN ESTO!

Y Ron fue expulsado hasta casi caer por las escaleras, Harry lo apuntó con el dedo, como una última amenaza y vio en el rostro pecoso y sorprendido, ira y dolor. Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su pieza para cerrar la puerta y desmoronarse completamente. Enterró la cara en las manos y se mordió el labio a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué justo Ron tenía que haber reaccionado así? Su mejor amigo, la primera persona que lo quiso... habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Hubiera jurado que su amistad era eterna, inquebrantable, incluso ahora que estaban alejados, en el fondo, sabía que siempre podría contar con él. Pero no era así.

Pateó la cama buscando expulsar parte de su frustración. ¿Era tan terrible que le gustara un hombre? Nunca había escuchado a Ron hablar en contra de un gay, ¿por qué le importaba tanto, ¿Realmente le daba asco, ¿Hermione tendría la misma reacción?

Volvió a patear la cama varias veces hasta que sintió que ya no tenía energía y, luego de mirar la negra habitación, se tiró en la cama, deseando más que nunca a Draco. Con el rubio a su lado todo sería más fácil.

Ron bajó la escalera tembloroso. Todavía escuchaba a Hermione advirtiéndole que no hablara con él, que esperaran a que Draco estuviera bien, que habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas, que debía estar calmado para enfrentarse a Harry. Pero no había podido esperar, no después del espectáculo en la fiesta y la posterior noticia del accidente. Conocía a Harry, sabía que las reglas nunca habían sido una atadura, ni siquiera para él mismo lo eran. Pero de ahí a salir a volar después de todas las advertencias... Sin la influencia de Draco no se lo explicaba. Harry había cambiado mucho, hasta miraba diferente... y todo era culpa de Malfoy.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a reconocer aquello! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ocupar magia en su contra para defender al otro?

No le importaba lo que dijeran, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo una serpiente inmunda, venenoso, un desgraciado maldito hijo de puta. Había conseguido finalmente separarlos, desde hacía tiempo que sabía sus intenciones. Draco quería separarlo de Harry, y a Hermione también...

Tenía tanta rabia, se sentía tan lastimado. Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo...

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry miraba el catre de la cama de Draco. Bill lo había visitado durante la tarde luego de haberlo esperado para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Lo amonestó por su actitud, porque no tenía derecho a enojarse si el error lo había cometido él. Exigió que se presentara a la siguiente comida y lo dejó solo nuevamente. Harry continuó acostado, sintiéndose cada vez más ahogado en ese ínfimo espacio que era el barco, ahogado en el cargo de jefe de casa, de profesor, ahogado con toda esa gente que no deseaba volver a ver... estaba cansado de su vida, por esa razón estaba escapando encerrándose en su pieza. Había salido una única vez: a la enfermería.

Draco todavía no despertaba.

Cerró los ojos buscando desconectarse del mundo y apareció la imagen del rubio para reconfortarlo. Si no fuera por Draco, se volvería loco. Deseaba que despertara, lo abrazaría y lo besaría hasta cansarse. Tenía que decirle cuanto le gustaba, tenía que sacarse eso de adentro.

No fue a la hora del té, y tampoco bajó a la cena. Si Bill quería castigarlo le daba igual.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, como si hubiera sido pegoteado al piso y no pudiera avanzar; y años después sonó el reloj para la guardia. Se levantó y salió a cubrir su turno.

Bill estaba solo en la cubierta y Harry avanzó hacia él ..._Demonios, a ver que me dice ahora..._

—Draco despertó —le anunció tendiéndole el testimonio.

— ¿Qué? —la expresión cabreada de Harry cambió completamente — ¿cuándo?

— Hace una hora. No te avisé, ya que no querías salir de tu habitación —un dejo de ironía cargó la voz de Bill

Harry se molestó por ello, pero su atención estaba puesta en la posibilidad de verlo— ¿Puedo ir...

—No. Es tu turno...

—Bill, por favor...

—No estás en posición de pedir favores —estiró aún más el testimonio para que Harry lo cogiera y así lo hizo el moreno, mirándolo contrariado —no te atrevas a dejar tu guardia, Harry, ya colmaste mi paciencia —Y sin más, se alejó hasta su pieza.

El chico quedó solo en la cubierta. El rostro de Bill había sido tan frío, tan diferente al que conocía, que no se atrevió a desobedecerlo. Y mucho menos ahora... no podía creer que no le avisara antes que Draco había despertado. Estaba seguro que lo había hecho para castigarlo.

Se apoyó en la baranda, ¿cómo se sentiría ahora Draco? ¿Le dolería mucho? ¿Lo extrañaría?

Estuvo mirando el mar largo rato. Bajo esa negrura había toda una civilización... lentamente evocó lo que había visto en el accidente. Enormes rocas que desaparecían en el fondo negro. El fondo misterioso en el cual peces nadaban a toda velocidad desde direcciones diferentes. Todos se acercaban a él. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un espectáculo... o un apetitoso trozo de carne. El agua fría le clavaba y lo presionaba desde todos lados, empezaba a ahogarse...

Débiles luces marcaban un camino en el agua, eran peces pequeños con escamas brillantes que iluminaban el paisaje marino tenuemente. Las sirenas tenían a Draco, hermosas sirenas con cabellos etéreos que el agua, grácilmente, hacia bailar. Intentó atacarlas, pero el hechizo rebotó en su contra. Mientras, una sirena se acercó a la boca del rubio.

—Es mío —moduló burlona mientras las demás se reían. Y le besó.

Harry se desesperó, intentó salir en su búsqueda, pero fue atrapado desde la cintura, el brazo lastimado por el hechizo que había intentado hacer, ardió ante el agarre firme de dos sirenas que rieron en su oído. Una tercera lo enfrentó a la cara.

La reconoció al instante.

Era la colorina que lo había atraído al mar la primera vez. El hermoso ser, miró a Draco que flotaba atrapado entre las otras chicas, lo tocaban con curiosidad y parecían divertirse con su cuerpo.

—Sus profecías son la única razón por la que no los hemos matado —le dijo volviendo a dirigirse a él. La voz suave y poderosa le heló la sangre —pero ya han tentado su suerte muchas veces —continuó, ahora el sonido suave se hacía más profundo y terrible, la colorina se hizo a un lado para que Draco fuera perfectamente visible para Harry. La sirena de cabello plata volvió a besar al rubio, esta vez, el cuerpo aparentemente inerte se convulsionó y la blanca piel de Draco se tiñó de oscuridad, lentamente, como si el beso absorbiera el color...

Harry gritó, una burbuja muda salió de su boca acabando con todo el aire que había intentado aguantar, mientras intentaba soltarse de sus fuertes captoras. La sirena colorina le tomó la cara, clavándole ligeramente las uñas —No vuelvan —le ordenó mientras Harry sentía como el agua se metía por su boca y nariz, e invadía dolorosamente su vía respiratoria...

Abrió los ojos con el corazón acelerado. Estaba sujeto a la baranda todavía mirando hacia el negro mar. Y frente a él, una sirena lo miraba sonriendo. La blanca piel brillaba bajo rojas hebras de seda, era esa sirena otra vez. Le estaba sonriendo.

"_Sus profecías son la única razón por la que no los hemos matado"_ ...

_¿Sus profecías?_ Harry apretó la baranda, ¿eso quería decir que en su profecía Draco participaría? ¿O que Draco también tenía una? Sin pensarlo, su cuerpo tomo impulso para subir la barrera y saltar al mar, para hablar con ella y buscar respuestas, pero apenas hubo puesto un pie en el fierro, la sirena se irguió en el agua hasta la cintura y le mostró las uñas en una posición fiera y amenazante.

Harry se congeló en el aire, todavía dudando si retroceder o saltar al mar. Entonces ella movió un dedo en señal negativa y con un coletazo desapareció bajo el agua.

Volvió a pisar la cubierta con su mente trabajando rápidamente sin encontrar respuestas... Tal vez Draco entendería a qué se refería... Ahora tenía otra razón para desear verlo, iba a enloquecer si la hora pasaba tan lento como lo había hecho en la tarde.

Una hora después, entró a la sala de reuniones para chequear si el correo había llegado. Hubiera deseado ver a Fawkes, las plumas doradas, brillantes como el sol, tenían un efecto muy placentero en él y de seguro lo hubieran animado. Pero no fue así. Al entrar al cuarto encontró sobre la mesa una carta de Dumbledore para Bill, una para Draco y una para él mismo. El Fénix ya se había marchado.

Miró su carta. Era muy delgada. La impecable caligrafía de Dumbledore probablemente expresaba sólo palabras dolidas y desilusionadas. Suspiró. Sabía que no se había portado nada bien y ahora le estaban pasando la cuenta. Primero Bill y a hora Dumbledore...

Se obligó a leer la carta.

El sol ya había parecido desde el horizonte, iluminaba la mañana con tinte perfecto. Ni una sola nube impedía el paso directo de su luz. No eran las ocho de la mañana y ya hacía calor, un calor húmedo y espeso.

Dejó la carta a un lado. Dumbledore, como siempre, había escrito las palabras precisas para hacerlo sentir muy mal.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de madera, un golpe seco resonó en la tranquila y silenciosa mañana, recordándole una vez más que estaba solo. Estuvo así mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchó las voces de Lisa y Bill.

Casi saltó en el aire para mirar su reloj, diez minutos y terminaría el turno de guardia. Entonces nada le impediría ver a Draco.

— ¿Llegó el correo? —preguntó Bill, confirmando en realidad lo que veía sobre la mesa.

—Sí —contestó Harry en tono frío. No podría olvidar fácilmente lo que le había hecho para desquitarse.

Bill miró de reojo la carta que Harry tenía entre sus manos. Luego de meditar un segundo, prefirió no hacer comentarios. Tomó la suya y salió del aula.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ahora caminaba nervioso a la enfermería. A cada paso su amargura quedaba atrás. La ansiedad de ver a Draco lo alejaba de todo lo vivido... menos del impulso de abrazarlo, de arrullarlo y besarlo... al fin había llegado la hora.

Llevaba la carta que Dumbledore le había enviado. Era más bien un pretexto.. no sabía para qué necesitaba uno pero ahora se le hacía difícil pensar en Draco como su compañero de cuarto completamente accesible... ya no, ahora era...

Draco...

El corazón brincó en saltitos acelerados al encontrarse con la puerta blanca abierta. Pomfrey lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa y luego de darle un par de pociones de muy mal sabor lo dejó pasar.

—No puedes acercarte a él —le advirtió la enfermera.

La noticia lo desilusionó, pero pronto le restó importancia. Al menos lo vería...

—Pronto lo haré dormir, así que no tienes mucho tiempo —le dijo con un tono estricto para que no quedara lugar a dudas.

Otro ladrillo le quitó el ánimo, pero nuevamente lo recuperó. Iba a verlo...

—Ponte esto —le entregó una mascarilla. A Harry le pareció todo muy exagerado, pero para Pomfrey era una medida mínima y evitaría cualquier riesgo de epidemia. El barco era muy pequeño como para arriesgarse.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico evidentemente ansioso.

Draco estaba acostado boca arriba. Tenía los párpados ligeramente caídos y amoratados. Sus ojos brillantes asomaban enrojecidos y dolidos, quejándose sin necesidad de fruncir su cara.

Lisa le daba piquitos tiernamente mientras Blaise, apoyado a un lado de la cama acariciaba el cabello maltratado.

—Sigues siendo lindo Draco —le consolaba la chica mientras el rubio se dejaba querer con un pucherito que pedía más besos.

Les había costado mucho conseguir que Draco dejara de esconderse bajo las sábanas y ambos le besaban para convencerlo de que las extrañas y venosas manchas grises de su piel no lo convertían en un "monstruo asqueroso" como se había llamado antes de descubrirse.

Llevaban diez minutos con él. Pomfrey los había dejado pasar cinco minutos en la madrugada, cuando el chico recién había abierto los ojos y ante las quejas por el poco tiempo de visita, les había prometido más tiempo por la mañana, antes del desayuno.

Y habían llegado con anticipación, esperando poder verlo al menos un par de minutos más. Ninguno había podido avisarle a Harry, Bill les había prohibido informarle de la recuperación del chico, y Blaise tuvo que explicárselo así, a un desilusionado Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos para recibir nuevamente las tiernas caricias de los labios suaves de Lisa. Y entonces escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Blaise saltó de la cama y subió la mascarilla que tenía en el cuello hasta su boca. Lisa se despegó de Draco se puso la mascarilla y se alejó un metro de él en un solo salto. Miraron con cara culpable hacia la puerta, pero, para su suerte, no era Pomfrey quien los había pillado con las manos en la masa... era Harry.

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó Blaise gesticulando exageradamente para ser entendido sin ser escuchado.

Lisa rió y se acercó nuevamente al rubio.

Draco desde su posición no podía ver a la persona que había entrado en la habitación, pero por la reacción de sus compañeros y el sonido de los pasos, imaginó que era Harry.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir los labios tibios de lisa deslizarse por su mejilla. Harry... Harry no debía presenciar esto.

—No se puede mover —le informó Lisa al profesor de defensa cuando emprendió el camino hacia Draco. La mirada del chico estaba cargada de algo que ella interpretó como preocupación, necesidad de saber cual era el estado de Draco, tal vez.

— ¿No? —Contestó el gryffindor, incapaz de articular otra cosa. Había esperado tanto este momento... había traído las palabras más dulces atoradas en su garganta, detenidas hasta poder ver a su Draco, hasta encontrarse con él y confesarle tantas cosas... deseaba volver a tenerlo como la noche de navidad, junto a él... de él...

Pero no era así... ¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍA LISA SOBRE DRACO!

Sintió un cosquilleo de magia recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Quería estallar, sacar volando a la chica de la habitación, y a Blaise. ..

¿Había pensado en algún momento ser del grupo de Draco?

_¡NO, JAMÁS!_

Draco esperó casi sin respirar ver aparecer desde su horizonte el negro y desordenado cabello. ¿Qué habría pasado en el tiempo que estuvo dormido? ¿Harry ya habría cambiado la actitud coqueta y cariñosa adoptada los últimos días? ¿La cambiaría ahora que Lisa lo estaba besando? ¿Volvería a tocarlo después de esto?

—Harry... —logró articular con mucha dificultad, venciendo el miedo que le provocaba la falta de reacción de su compañero de cuarto.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a su cama y hubiera dado todo por poder estirar el cuello, pero estaba demasiado maltratado.

La cabeza de Harry finalmente fue visible para él.

— ¡Draco...! —La voz de Harry sonó afectada, retrocedió un paso impactado por la piel oscura que parecía apaleada en las partes moradas. El elegante cuello, y la mitad del rostro se veían afectados por este color y suponía que el resto del cuerpo también... recordó a la sirena infectando a Draco y el miedo que sintió en ese momento.

— ¡No me veas! —medio gimió el rubio y juntando todas sus fuerzas se tapó con la sábana, un grito de dolor se le escapó al hacerlo.

— ¡Draco, no! —Blaise intentó quitarle la sábana y Lisa se tomó la cabeza mirando con reprobación a Harry.

— ¿Sabes cuánto nos costó que saliera de ahí? —le reprochó en un susurro para luego inclinarse nuevamente sobre Draco —Sal de ahí, No es tan terrible.

—No seas tonto mi niño —Harry se erizó por la frase pronunciada por Blaise — si hubiésemos querido mirar una cama, nos quedábamos en nuestras piezas ¿quieres que te dejemos solo?

_Sí váyanse_. Pensó enrabiado Harry, el cosquilleo de la magia descontrolada agolpándose en sus dedos.

—No saldré de aquí hasta que me recupere —No saldría, no dejaría que Harry lo viera así nuevamente.

—Dile algo —articuló la chica a Harry.

Pero en ese momento, atraída por el bochinche, Pomfrey apareció en el umbral de la puerta —¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO! —preguntó iracunda — ¡LES DIJE QUE NO PODÍAN ACERCARSE! —volvió a gritar al tiempo que los arriaba lejos del rubio —váyanse ahora, se acabó la hora de visita.

—Yo acabo de llegar —se quejó Harry. Él, a diferencia de los otros, tenía la mascarilla puesta y estaba a una distancia respetable de la cama.

—No, se van los tres, Draco tiene que dormir —y dirigiéndose a Draco —te dije que no podías moverte.

—Pero, yo... —Harry continuó quejándose —ni siquiera alcancé a hablar con él!

—Harry, estás acabando con mi paciencia... —le advirtió la enfermera con la cara roja —¡váyanse los tres a la sala vecina. Voy a revisar si se han contagiado!

— ¿Y cuándo lo volveremos a ver? —preguntó Blaise antes de salir por puerta, mostrándose muy arrepentido.

—Más tarde veremos. No se si pueda volver a confiar en ustedes.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

— ¡Harry! —Hermione lo encontró cuando se escabullía hasta su pieza.

— Hola, Hermione —seguramente Ron ya le había contado, y ahora venía a retarlo. Deseó haber sido invisible.

—Harry yo...

—Ron ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad? — le interrumpió. ¿Para qué alargar el sermón? —si, me gusta ¿y?

—No seas así, Harry. No vengo a reprenderte —el chico la miró un poco avergonzado, estaba descargando su rabia con ella —Harry, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo —le tomó del brazo —para lo que quieras. Sabes que te apoyaré, pero te pido que tengas cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué tendría que tener cuidado?

—Harry, tu sabes que Malfoy no es... —el chico se soltó.

—Si viniste a decirme que Draco es malo...

— ¡No, Harry sé que lo quieres, pero no dejes que ese sentimiento te ciegue. Yo te apoyaré siempre, pero ten cuidado. Aún no lo conoces del todo.

—Si lo conozco y sé que no es tan malo como todo el mundo cree —dio medio vuelta y caminó hasta su pieza.

ººººººººº

Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en el chico rubio, y en lo que Herm le había dicho. Ella no lo conocía, por eso desconfiaba de él.

Draco era especial, nadie se podía comparar con él, por eso ella no le podía entender, nunca podría.

Se giró para olvidarse de la chica y se concentró en lo que ahora le quitaba el sueño: Draco Malfoy.

Había pasado todo un día desde que Ponfrey los había sacado de la enfermería, y él se había mantenido ocupado recordando cada facción, cada parte del rubio que ahora deseaba tanto.

Si bien en algún momento había estado de acuerdo en ser parte de los "amigos" de Draco, esa idea había sido desechada hacía largo rato.

Draco debía ser suyo, de nadie más.

Miró el catre sobre su cabeza. ¿Hacía cuánto que el slytherin no dormía ahí?

Una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar que cuando se mejorara, volverían a compartir la cama

Una imagen lo asaltó: Lisa sobre su chico.

Nuevamente la rabia se apoderó de él.

"_Es mío_ " Recordó a las sirenas y otra cosa ocupó su mente

"_Sus profecías son la única razón por la que no los hemos matado"_ ...

Debía hablar con Draco, habían demasiadas cosas que aclarar, demasiadas cosas que decirse.

Se paró de golpe y salió de la pieza hecho un bólido; no iba a aceptar que ninguno se acercara a esa enfermería.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

—No puedes pasar —Ponfrey ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Llevaba un buen rato intentando convencer a la señora de dejarlo pasar.

—Pero... —no le podía dejar afuera —le prometo que no estaré cerca...

—Harry —finalmente le encaró —eso mismo me prometieron ayer.

—...— iba a alegar que él no se le había tirado encima a Draco, pero se contuvo. No le convenía pelear —Hoy no me acercaré —le puso su mejor cara de perrito y esperó unos segundos.

La enfermera se levantó y buscó en una gaveta algo.

—Ponte esto —la enfermera le pasó una mascarilla y un frasco— y tómate esto antes de entrar.

— ¡Madame Ponfrey! —apareció Blaise — ¿Ya podemos entrar a verlo? —el moreno traía una encantadora sonrisa, Harry la odió.

—Tú no —el gryffindor no quiso reprimir una sonrisa.

—No puede ser tan mala... —el manipulador chico siguió sonriéndole — sé que usted no es mala.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Harry después de beber la poción —¿puedo entrar?

—esta bien.

Cuando Harry pasó por el lado de Blaise, susurró —no te dejará.

— ¿Seguro?

ªªªªªªª

—Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, Draco —Blaise acariciaba el poco cabello platino que asomaba por entre las frazadas, mientras Harry lo miraba desde lejos enojado. ¿Cómo había logrado convencer a la enfermera tan fácil? No había alcanzado ni siquiera a estar un minuto con el rubio cuando el pesado ya había entrado con su sonrisita triunfadora.

—No estoy mejor —farfulló desde debajo de las sábanas —sigo igual de feo.

—Eres bello —Se bajó la mascarilla y le trató de destapar, pero no pudo —Vamos Draco... —se sentó junto a él y le acarició por sobre las mantas.

Y eso hizo hervir la sangre de Harry. Él debía estar haciendo eso, no ese idiota.

—Draco —se acercó finalmente y se sentó mirando al moreno con odio, y luego con ternura al bulto que era Malfoy. Se bajó la mascarilla —sal de ahí —le pidió suavemente.

El cabello rubio se asomó, junto con los ojos grises. Harry sonrió y le acarició el pelo — ¿desde cuándo eres tan tímido?

No contestó, pero los ojos grises no dejaron de mirarlo. El gryffindor deslizó un dedo por la nariz del chico y le bajó un poco las frazadas, pasando por sus labios suaves y muy apetecibles, sólo hasta poder ver la cara completa del rubio. Aún estaba pálido, con los ojos un poco hinchados y con ojeras, pero las manchas que cubrían su piel, otrora grises, ahora casi no se veían.

—Te ves bien —le dijo.

—Mentiroso —trató de volver a taparse, pero el profesor no le dejó.

—No, no te esconderás de nuevo —le atrapó una mano, y la sacó para darle un fugaz besito. Luego se acomodó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por encima. Le hubiese gustado besarlo, tocarlo, decirle todo, pero estaba "Blaisy". Debía sacarlo de algún modo. Pero, cómo...

— ¿Y galletas? —la voz, la desagradable voz del moreno lo trajo a la realidad. Estaba parado junto al velador llenando un vaso con jugo. Harry chasqueó los dedos y las galletas aparecieron en su mano, otro chasquido y el jugo también estuvo en su poder.

—Gracias —les dijo a ambos el rubio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Los dos morenos se miraban enojados. Fue a tomar una galleta, pero Harry le dejó una en la boca. Blaise se sentó nuevamente en la cama y le corrió el pelo de los ojos.

— ¿ Y qué haremos con la fiesta? —le preguntó Blaise —No quiero hacer todo yo.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

—Slytherin está organizando una fiesta para el año nuevo, Harry —le aclaró Draco —Una sólo para gente... interesante.

Harry recordó lo que tantas veces había escuchado, las famosas "fiestas" de Slytherin, sólo iba gente que alguno de la casa invitaba, gente "privilegiada". No sabía exactamente qué pasaba ahí, pero no podía ser nada muy santo.

—Bill no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Porque hay otra fiesta ese día y...

Blaise lo quedó mirando y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro — ¿Tú qué crees?

Antes de que se pusieran a pelear, Draco deslizó unos dedos por la cara de Harry y le miró atentamente —Tú estas invitado, claro —sonrió.

El gryffindor se sintió halagado.

—En todo caso, Blaise —dejó de mirar a Harry —Estaré completamente bien para ese día, yo haré las "cosas" —carraspeó, tenía la garganta un poco seca — No me cuesta en lo absoluto —recibió el vaso que Harry le tendía y bebió.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le tocó un lugar en la panza, y el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor —te necesitamos bien para la noche, te necesito bien para esa noche —y otra vez la sonrisa casanova apareció en el semblante de Blaise. Harry le apartó la mano con magia, muy enojado, y Draco tosió nuevamente.

—Toma —le dio más jugo el prefecto. Miró los celos del moreno y decidió jugar un ratito. Le encantaba sacarle los choros del canasto a Harry. Se acercó al enfermo hasta quedar junto a él — ¿Necesitas algo más? —le dijo seductoramente tomándolo del mentón y tocando con suavidad los labios semi abiertos —lo que quieras... —se acercó a la boca del enfermo; casi rozaba con sus labios los del otro chico —puedes pedírmelo.

—Aléjate —la voz dura de Harry lo hizo voltearse y mirarlo burlonamente.

— ¿Por? —seguía sobre el rubio. Miró de nuevo a Draco y acarició la boca del rubio con la suya — lo que tú quieras —le susurró, pero algo lo apartó repentinamente.

—Ponfrey nos dijo que debíamos estar lejos de él —Harry estaba sobre el rubio, con una mano tapándole la boca, y con la otra manteniendo a Blaise lejos de Draco.

—Relájate —contestó medio riendo el slytherin —No está aquí.

—Eso no importa —lo empujó un poco más lejos y le tiró la sábana encima al rubio —TÚ no debes hacer eso.

— ¿Te molesta? —se quitó la mano que lo empujaba de un manotón y se arregló la ropa —Te molesta —aseguró socarronamente.

—Ándate —si Harry no hubiera estado tan pendiente de echarle la foca a Blaise, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Draco se ahogaba bajo su mano. El pobre, como no tenía mucha fuerza aún, intentaba infructuosamente sacarse la mano de Harry, que aprisionaba tanto la sábana que no le dejaba respirar —Le diré a Ponfrey.

— ¿De verdad? Le dirás que te quieres quedar solo con Draco para...

— ¡ÁNDATE! —empujó a Blaise con un poco de magia, haciéndole caer de la cama.

— ¡QUÉ TE PASA ESTÚPIDO? —lo tomó rápidamente de la ropa y lo empujó con fuerza; lo que provocó que Harry soltara al rubio, quien comenzó a toser escandalosamente —NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO DE NUEVO!

— ¡¿QUÉ ÉSTA PASANDO AQUÍ! —Ponfrey corrió a ver al enfermo que seguía tosiendo y quejándose — ¡FUERA LOS DOS!

—Él empezó —lo acusó Harry desde el piso.

—No me importa, ¡vayan a la sala de al lado! Ya iré a revisarlos.

Empujándose al pasar, los dos chicos salieron antes de que la señora los rebanara.

ªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ponfrey no volvió a dejar entrar a nadie a la enfermería. Por más que Harry intentó persuadirla, lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer más a la enfermera. Trató de entrar con la capa de invisibilidad, pero la sala en donde se encontraba Draco tenía puesto, otra vez, el hechizo que sonaba como una alarma cada vez que alguien no autorizado entraba. Ya al día siguiente, se rindió y decidió esperar a que dieran de alta a Draco.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

— ¡Fiesta, en América! ; ¡Fiesta, en América! —un chico de cuarto bailaba al son de una tonada pegajosa en la cubierta del barco. Aquel día, el 31 de diciembre, celebrarían el fin de año con otra fiesta, como a la anterior muchos alumnos no habían podido asistir por estar enfermos, Bill y los demás jefes de casa (los que estaban en condiciones) habían accedido a realizar otra jornada de baile y diversión para todos.

Se encontraba en la cubierta principalYa eran las tres de la tarde y el corazón le danzaba a mil por hora, estaba muy nervioso. Ese día, Harry había despertado de mejor ánimo, esperaba que tal y como Draco le había asegurado la última vez que se había visto, aquel día sería dado de alta. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Esperaba pacientemente a que el cuerpo ágil y esbelto de Draco apareciera, que sus brillantes ojos grises le saludaran y que, si tenía suerte, los suaves y dulces labios le besaran en una respuesta afirmativa a sus pretensiones.

_Demonios_..._por qué tarda tanto_...

Hacía tres horas que estaba en la cubierta, achicharrándose al sol, y aún no pasaba nada. De pronto, un grupo de alumnos pasó corriendo hacia la enfermería, todos alumnos de Slytherin, todos admiradores de Draco.

Deseó ir con ellos, pero la enfermera no le quería ver ni en pintura. Resignado, siguió esperando pacientemente.

—Ahí estas —la conocida voz arrastra-palabras le removió el estómago. Se giró y vio frente a él a Draco Malfoy, luciendo una sonrisa perfecta —no sé como aguantas este sol... —dijo tapándose con la mano los ojos —Es horrible, me quema.

—Veo que definitivamente te mejoraste, estas igual de quejón que siempre.

El rubio se apoyó en la baranda y tiró el cuello hacia atrás, dejándolo completamente expuesto —No creo que tú me hayas escuchado quejar de verdad — cerrando los ojos, soltó un jadeo.

Toda clase de imágenes cachondas pasaron por la mente de Harry, que sintió como la sangre subía a su cara, y bajaba a otras partes también.

—No molestes, Malfoy.

— ¿Molestar? —lo miró inocentemente — yo no te estoy molestando.

Harry sólo rió y cambió de tema — ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

—No, acabo de salir —aproximó una mano a la camisa que tenía puesta Harry y jugó con uno de los botones —Sólo te he visto a ti.

El moreno se acercó un poco al cuerpo del rubio sonriendo. Comenzaba a coquetear como siempre, sólo que esta vez lo hacía con toda la intención y ganas del mundo — ¿Y los estudiantes que te fueron a buscar? ¿Acaso no los viste?

—No... —respondió mirando angelicalmente la camisa, aún jugando con el botón —cuando salí no había nadie esperándome —hizo un pequeño puchero, un adorable puchero.

Harry pasó una mano por el brazo descubierto del rubio, acariciándolo. Hacía mucho que quería hacer algo así. Dio un paso para quedar más próximo al chico. Casi lo rozaba.

— ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? —le preguntó pasándole una mano por sobre los hombros y tocando el rebelde cabello negro —Tampoco me fuiste a ver.

—Ponfrey no me deja si quiera estar en el pasillo de la enfermería —dijo medio riendo —mucho menos podía ir a verte.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó y le soltó —una lástima —se corrió para irse, pero Harry lo tomó por la cintura ¡Cómo había deseado hacer eso durante días! Ladeó la cabeza para poder sentir el perfume del cuello de Draco, acariciando la piel con la punta de la nariz al hacerlo.

— ¿Para dónde vas? —inquirió apretando más al chico y enderezando la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Estaba a un suspiro de distancia de los labios de Draco, pero no quería besarlo, no todavía, quería disfrutar de la sensación que le provocaba tener al rubio tan cerca de él. Era delicioso.

— ¿Adónde crees? —le tomó la cara con una mano y le deslizó el pulgar por la boca —Debo preparar las cosas para la fiesta —los ojos grises chispeaban de anticipación. Esa noche, en la fiesta, finalmente se agarraría al moreno. Sólo debía darle un poquito de alcohol para que se desinhibiera y ¡Listo! Estaba seguro de que Harry estaba dispuesto, desde navidad que estaba dispuesto, sólo le faltaba un último empujón para actuar.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—No —le sonrió pícaramente —es una sorpresa — le dio un lento beso en la comisura de los labios y se soltó del agarre del moreno —Te veo después —y se fue rumbo a su despacho.

Debía prepararse, si todo salía bien, esa sería una velada maravillosa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

REVIEWSSSSS!

QUEREMOS REVIEWS!

Para saber si les gustó, si el intento de seudo-lemon estaba muy chanta (es nuestra primera vez), si nos quieren asesinar por lentejas, porque estos chicos no avanzan, por cortarlo en esta parte, porque no les gustó lo que hizo Ron...ETC.

Lo hicimos con mucho cariño, y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense y sigan leyendo.

Se despiden:

catzeruf y DIOX


End file.
